


Concealed

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 136,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun Omega olmanın bir hayal kırıklığı demek olduğu bir toplumda doğmuş ve yetişmiştir. Omegalar, erkek ya da kadın olsun, pek çok iğrenç ve haksız durumla karşı karşıya kalıyorlardı, onlara karşı olan şiddet cezalandırılmıyordu ve her şey yeterince fazlaydı. Adaletin yerini bulması gerekiyordu. Keşke güç sahibi olabileceği bir pozisyonu olsaydı ancak elinden izlemekten başkası gelmiyordu.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 52
Kudos: 73





	1. Tanıtım

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concealed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/599248) by JasmineloveExoandBts. 



Sehun Omega olmanın bir hayal kırıklığı demek olduğu bir toplumda doğmuş ve yetişmiştir. Omegalar, erkek ya da kadın olsun, pek çok iğrenç ve haksız durumla karşı karşıya kalıyorlardı, onlara karşı olan şiddet cezalandırılmıyordu ve her şey yeterince fazlaydı. Adaletin yerini bulması gerekiyordu. Keşke güç sahibi olabileceği bir pozisyonu olsaydı ancak elinden izlemekten başkası gelmiyordu.

Bazı insanlar omegaların sevilmek, beraber olmak için değil kullanılmak için yaratıldığına inanıyordu ve maalesef ki ailesi de onlardandı.

Ebeveynlerinin ikisi de alfaydı, hatta büyük büyükbabaları da alfaydılar ve iki büyük ağabeyi de Alfa olmuştu. Kutlamak için suare düzenlenmişti. On altıncı yaş gününe bir gün kala Sehun takdim merkezine gönderilmişti ve aynı gece Kore’deki %9 olan erkek omegalar kesiminin içine girdiği ortaya çıkmıştı.

Jenerasyonlar boyunca Oh ailesinde bir Omega olmamıştı ve Sehun kimsenin kendisinin bir ilk olduğunu anlamasına izin vermemeye kararlıydı.

Sehun ikinci cinsiyetinden nefret ediyordu (oh hâlbuki çok yanılıyordu) ve o yanını bastırmak için her şeyi yapmıştı çünkü ona göre bir alfaya ihtiyacı yoktu ve bir Alfa istemek bile zayıflık işaretiydi. Ve o zayıf değildi.

Sehun bundan nefret ediyordu ve herkesi Alfa olduğuna inandırarak gerçek benliğini saklıyordu. Dört yıl sonra herkes bir Alfa olduğuna inanmıştı ancak Sehun gerçek benliğini daha ne kadar gizleyebilecekti?

Sonra birden ortaya Kai çıktı; dünyasını ters yüz eden hem arkadaşı hem de ev arkadaşıydı. Ne zaman alfanın yakınında olsa tüm akılcılığı kaybolup gidiyordu. Fakat daha kötüsü ise Sehun o alfaya damgalandığı zaman gelecekti.

**Karakterler:**

**_Oh Sehun:_ ** _İkinci cinsiyetine karşı savaşan bir Omega. Evin üçüncü oğlu. Ailedeki tek siyah kurt._

**_Kim Kai:_ ** _Bir Alfa. Ev arkadaşına gizliden gizliye vurgun ancak birincisi ev arkadaşı da bir Alfa olduğu için(Sehun, Kai'in erkeklerden hoşlandığını bilmiyor da) hiç harekete geçmedi. İkincisi ise Kai ev arkadaşının öğrenmesini istemediği karanlık bir sırra sahip. Kai ailenin ikinci çocuğu, Alfa olan bir ablası ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Omega olan bir erkek kardeşi var. Kai omegalara toplumda nasıl davranıldığını bildiği için kardeşine karşı özellikle korumacıdır._

**_Kris:_ ** _Sehun’un ağabeyi, erkek kardeşini çok seven ve önemseyen ahmak bir Alfa. Büyüdüğü evi ailesinin omegalara karşı olan tutumundan ve ebeveynlerinin kendi seçimlerini kabul etmemesinden dolayı büyüdüğü evi terk etti._

__

**_Park Chanyeol:_ ** _Aynı anda iki kişiye (birisi Alfa diğeri Omega) âşık olan bir Alfa. Şen şakrak birisi ancak kardeşine kötü gözle bakanları asla affetmez._

****

**_Byun Baekhyun:_ ** _Kore’deki en zengin adamlardan birinin oğlu olan bir Omega. Neyse ki babası onu çok seviyor ve bu da toplumda yaşamayı onun için dayanılır kılıyor._

**_Park Jimin:_ ** _Belalı bir Omega. Chanyeol’un küçük kardeşi ve Sehun’un çocukluktan beri en yakın arkadaşı. (Omega olduğu ortaya çıktığında ailesi Jimin’le olan arkadaşlığını yasaklamasına rağmen.) Taehyung’la çok benziyorlar ve muhtemelen bu yüzden ikisi en yakın arkadaşlar. Alfalara hadlerini bildiriyor ve onu küçük görenlerin gözünün yaşına hiç bakmıyor._

__

__

**_Jeon Jungkook:_ ** _Kai'in en yakın arkadaşı ve daha sonra Sehun’un en güvendiği kişilerden birisi olacak. Sadık birisi ve arkadaşı için her şeyi yapabilir._

****

**_Kim Taehyung:_ ** _Kai'in evlatlık olan küçük kardeşi. Toplumun eleştirilerine göğüs geren ve onları başı dik kabul eden gururlu bir Omega. Taehyung kimsenin kendisini kızdırmasına asla izin vermiyor. 13 yaşında Omega olduğu ortaya çıkıncı biyolojik ailesi onu evden kovdular. Kim Hyoyeon (Kai'in annesi) onu evine aldı ve asla bulamayacağını düşündüğü anne sevgisini verdi._

****

**__ **

**_Min Yoongi:_ ** _Omega haklarını savunan bir avukat. Bir Alfa ama omegalara farklı gözle bakmıyor. Onların alfalar kadar saygıyı hak ettiklerine inanıyor. Bir gün Taehyung’la karşılaşıyor ve güzel omegayı gördüğü anda ona âşık oluyor._

__

__

**_Kim Taeyeon:_ ** _Kai'in ablası. Dişi bir Alfa. Dışarıdan sert görünüyor ama içi yumuşacık. Harika bir lider ve ailesine saygısızlık eden herkesle dövüşüyor. Oldukça güvenilir ve koruyucu bir abla._

__

**_Kwon Jiyong:_ ** _Sessiz ve içine kapanık bir Alfa. Taeyeon’un eşi. Karısının kardeşlerini oldukça önemsiyor. Seçtiği yaşam tarzını(herkesi gerçek benliği konusunda kandırmasını) kabul etmediği için Oh Sehun’u küçümsüyor. Onunla karşılaştığı anda gerçek benliğini fark etti. Ayrıca Sehun’un bela kelimesinin tanımı olan Oh ailesinin üyesi olduğuna inanıyor ve onu kayınbiraderinden uzak tutmak için elinden geleni yapıyor._

__

__


	2. 1.Bölüm

Dışarıdan bakıldığında Oh ailesi daha mükemmel görünemezdi. Oh Donghae ve Seulgi yaklaşık otuz yıldır evlilerdi. Donghae eyalet senatosunun üyesiydi. Seulgi ise Oh Moda İmparatorluğu’nun CEO’su ve aynı zamanda avukattı. Büyük bir malikânede yaşıyorlardı; ayrı bir misafir evi sığacak kadar büyüktü ve üç güzel çocukları vardı.

Dışarıdan bakıldığında çatlaklar görünmezdi. Sehun konumunu ilk kez sorguladığında 14 yaşındaydı. (Ailesinin omegalardan hoşlanmadığını tamamen anladığı zamandı.)

O zamana kadar ikinci cinsiyetleri ve Alfa, Beta, Omega olmanın sonuçlarını hiç düşünmemişti. Daha çocuktu. Öğrenecek çok daha önemli ve eğlenceli şeyler varken yetişkinlerin sorunlarıyla işi olmazdı.

Üç ikinci cinsiyetten alfaların en güçlü, en agresif ve en sahiplenici olmaları sır değildi. Bilinen bir şeydi.

Ayrıca tamamen yanlıştı.

Omegaların nadirliğinden dolayı insanlar betalar gibi ya itaatkâr ya da nötr olduklarına inanıyorlardı. Tehdit altında kalan bir omeganın ne kadar tehlikeli olduğu pek çoğuna öğretilmezdi. Öğretilenler peki? Onlar da kişisel deneyimden dolayı biliyorlardı.

Sehun çocukken annesinin ağabeylerine sadece iki dakika lavabo molasının dâhil olduğu bir program yaparak ne kadar disiplinli olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Artık yetişkin olmuşlardı ve hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Sadece zaman akıp gitmişti. Saatlerini ve dakikalarını planlamak yerine haftalar ve aylara, hatta yıllara göre emir alıyorlardı. Kris hukuk mezunuydu. Seulgi’nin adı altındaki barolardan birisinde çalışıyordu. Annesi Kris'in hangi davalara bakacağına karar veriyordu. Kris zamanının çoğunu araştırma yaparak ve iş arkadaşları için evrakları doldurarak geçiriyordu çünkü kendi davasına bakacak kadar “yetişkin” değildi.

Öte yandan annesi onun ilk ofisini otuz dört yaşına geldiğinde açacağına ve yalnızca eyalet parlamentosu için olacağına çoktan karar vermişti. Ondan altı yıl sonra ulusal seviyeye açılmak için hazır olacaktı. Kırklı yaşlarında bir senatör olacaktı.

Kris, Sehun’a zoraki bir gülümsemeyle annesinin teorik seçim kaybına yer açmadığını söylemişti. Tabii ki anneleri kaybetmeyi planlamazdı. Asla kaybetmezdi.

Kris'in kazanmak isteyip istemediği farklı ve üzerinde çok durmadığı bir soruydu. Politikacı olmakla, tüzel avukat olmaktan daha az ilgileniyordu ancak anneleri aslaçocuklarının ne istediğini önemsemezdi. Kris için planı buydu ve fikri ne önemliydi ne de sorulurdu.

Anneleri en büyük oğlunun aile adına büyük başarılar getireceğinden emin olmak için her şeyi yapmıştı. Paranın satın alabileceği en iyi eğitimi görmüştü. Ufkunu genişletmek için bir dönemi yurt dışında okumuştu. Fiziksel olarak fit ve sağlıklıydı. Okuldayken basketbol ve futbol oynamıştı. Dört dil konuşabiliyordu, makul bir beceride piyano çalabiliyordu ve bir liderin varlığına ve asaletine sahipti. Ancak Kris hayatının dikte edilmesine ve annesinin omegalara yardım etmesi için davalarına bakmasına izin vermemesine artık katlanamayarak evi terk ettiğinde bunların hepsi çöpe gitmişti. Annesinin dikkati ise Wooyong(has ağabeyi) ve Sehun’a kaymıştı.

Wooyong’un geleceğinde hükümet yetkilisi olmak vardı. Savcı olmak için eğitim görmüştü ve şu anda da işinde başarılıydı.

Ancak Sehun için planları farklıydı. Onun, moda imparatorluğunun CEO’su olmasını istiyordu ve bu yüzden ona ana dal olarak moda, yan dal olarak da işletme okutuyordu. (Sehun’un istediği şey başka olmasına rağmen önemli değildi.)

Annesinin hesaplayamadığı tek şey ise biyolojiydi ve Sehun’un biyolojisi onu mahvedecekti.

Yani onu bitirecekti.

Kimse Alfa-Beta-Omega üçgeninde genetiğin nasıl işlediğinden emin değildi. Sehun’un tek bildiği ailesinde neredeyse herkesin Alfa olduğu ama onun bir şekilde Omega olarak doğmasıydı. Annesi alfaydı, babası da öyle. Omeganın görülmediği bir soy ağacı vardı. En düşük sosyal statü olan, iradesiz ve daha az zeki olarak bilinen ve zekânın verebilecekleri yerine tenin verebileceği zevkle ilgilendiği düşünülen Omega olmasının açıklanır bir nedeni yoktu. Sehun yıllarca ikinci cinsiyetini saklamıştı ve herkes bir Alfa olduğuna inanmıştı.

Son dört yılını ailesine nasıl anlatacağını umutsuzca arayarak geçirmişti. Düşüncesi bile korkutucuydu ancak başka seçeneği yoktu. Annesinin kendisini hemen sileceğini biliyordu. Hayatı bitecekti. Geleceği elinden alınacaktı. Prestijli ailelerin Omega çocuklarını akıl hastanelerine yolladıklarına ya da zekâ geriliğine sahip diye tanıttıklarına dair hikâyeleri okumuştu. Ailesinin de Sehun’un aile adına leke süreceklerini düşünerek böyle bir şeyi gözü kapalı yapacağından emindi. Bir Omega için ‘varlığı’ zarar vermek için yeterliydi.

Omega tarafından kandırılan birisi ancak başka bir Omega olabilirdi. Bu iddiaya karşı gerçekten savunulabilecek bir şey yoktu. Çok geçmeden omegalara karşı olan bu önyargı topluma ırkçılık ve cinsel ayrımcılık olarak derin nüfuz etmişti.

Yine de ailesine yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordu; özellikle de ağabeyi Kris'e. Sehun omegalar söz konusu olduğunda büyük olanın ailesiyle aynı görüşe sahip olmadığını biliyordu. Ancak yine de–artık ailenin bir parçasıolmayan– ağabeyine söyleme konusunda tereddütlüydü.

**Flashback**

_Dört yıl önce, Sehun ağabeylerine veda ettiktensonra evlerinin önünde takdim servisinin gelmesini bekliyordu. Ailesi onu yolcu etmek için gelmemiş, bu sorumluluğu ağabeylerinin omuzlarına yıkmıştı. Wooyong ona sarılıp göz kırpmış ve Alfa olarak ilk azgınlığında iyi eğlenceler dilemişti; genç olan kırmızının farklı tonlarına bürünmüştü bir anda. Ağabeyinin azgınlığını düşünme fikri umduğundan daha telaşlandırmıştı kendisini. Kris onu müstehcen fikirlere boğmadan azgınlığın tam olarak ne olduğunu objektif bir şekilde açıklamıştı. Şöyle böyleydi işte._

_“Bir yetişkin olacaksın, Sehunnie. İyi olacaksın. Hepimiz bu yoldan geçtik ve bize bak.” dedi Kris. “Buraya kadar geldik ve iyiyiz. Sen de öyle olacaksın.” Genç olana gülümseyerek omzuna vurdu ve servis geldi._

_Sehun derin bir nefes alarak servise bindi. Takdim merkezine gitmek birkaç saat sürüyordu ve ağaçlar sıklaşırken, güneş batarken servis heyecanla titreşiyordu. Bir binanın önünde durdular; kıyafetlerini çıkaracakları ve tek tek önceden hazırlanmış sığınaklara yönlendirilmeden önce teknolojinin işini yapacağı noktaydı. Etrafındaki herkes muhabbet ediyordu ancak o nedense onlara katılmak istemiyordu. Bu durum beklediğinden fazla geliyordu ona ve paniklemeye başladığını hissediyordu. Belki de takdimin semptomlarından birisiydi. Gerginlik içini kemirirken öyle olmasını umuyordu._

_İçinde bir şey gevşemesi için ona yalvarıyordu ancak nazik görünümlü bir beta araya girerek grubu hazırlanmaları için özel odaların olduğu içeriye yönlendirdi._

_Sehun kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve ağabeyinin ona sevgiyle aldığı tişörtünü dikkatle katlayarak telefonunun yanına koydu. Ormanın içinde bunlara ihtiyacı olmayacaktı. Sonra banka oturdu, soğukluğu çıplak tenini üşütüyordu. Başka bir beta birkaç gün boyunca azgınlığını geçireceği sığınağa götürmek için geldi._

_“Bay Oh? Sizin için hazırız.” Kadın kapıyı açarak Sehun’un geçmesini bekledi. Çıplaklığından utanmamaya çalışıyordu ve kadının gözlerini profesyonel seviyeden ayırmamasına minnettardı. Binadan çıkıp ormana girerken bilmediği bazı şeyleri açıklıyordu._

_“Sığınağınızın çevresine koku önleyicileri sıktık böylece diğerleri tetiklenip size ulaşmaya çalışmayacaklar.” Sehun başını salladı._

_“Çevrenin içerisinde kimyasal koku algılayıcılar var; bize takdiminizin ne zaman başlayıp biteceğini haber verecekler. Takdim tamamen gerçekleştikten bir gün sonra sizi gelip alacağız. Takdiminiz uzun sürerse diye bir hafta yetecek kadar yemek var ve ayrıca hem kızışmalar hem de azgınlık için temiz ve güvenli oyuncaklar sağlıyoruz.” Duygusuz bir sesle söyledi. Sehun oyuncakları duyunca kızardı ve onları kullanmak zorunda kalmamayı umdu. Beta kadın fark edince ona telkin edici bir bakış attı._

_“Neredeyse geldik. Yaklaşık bir mil kaldı.”_

_Rahat görünen bir sığınağın önünde durdular; kürkle kaplı bir yer yatağı ve daha önce bahsettiği temel gıdaların bulunduğu rafla döşenmiş bir mağaraydı. Mağaranın köşesinde Sehun’un oyuncakların olduğunu tahmin ettiğini küçük bir sandık vardı._

_“Başka bir sorunuz var mı?” diye sordu kadın. Başını iki yana salladı ve kadının başını sallayarak ağaçların arkasında kaybolmasını izledi._

_Artık tek başınaydı._

_Sehun birkaç dakika orada garipçe dikildi ve susadığına karar verdi. Mağaranın içine girerek raftan bir şişe su kaptı ve kürklerin üzerine oturdu. Rahatça uzandı. Neredeyse gece yarısı olmuştu ve ne kadar çok yorulduğunu fark edince şaşırdı. Takdim konusunda aşırı gergin olduğu için serviste uyuyamamıştı. Şimdi karnındaki kelebeklere dikkat edemeyecek kadar uykuluydu o yüzden akıllı birinin yapacağını yaptı; gözlerini kapatarak uykunun kendisini almasına izin verdi._

_●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●_

_Sehun bedeni terden sırılsıklam bir halde rüzgârın tenini serince yalamasıyla uyandı. Bedeni alev alev yanıyordu ve su şişesini sertçe açarak kafaya dikti. Hiç yardımı olmamıştı. Kris'in azgınlık hakkında söylediği bir şey aklına geldi ve yangını hararetlenirken inledi. Bunlar normal, diyerek kendini teselli etti. Ancak çok da emin değildi çünkü ağabeyinin uzuvlarındaki zayıflıktan bahsettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Üzerinde bir ağırlık varmış gibi hissediyordu ve bu kesinlikle Kris'in onu hazırladığı bir şey değildi. Alfaların azgınlıklarında yüz kat daha güçlendiklerini ve tek vuruşla bir evi yıkabileceklerini söylemişti._

_Etrafındaki hava tatlı bir kokuyla kaplanmıştı ve içgüdüsel olarak parmaklarını hassas teninde gezdirdi. Verdiği hisle titredi. Kris'in ona söylemediği başka bir şeydi bu. Alfaların bu kadar tatlı değil güçlü ve keskin kokması gerekiyordu. Kokusu gül ve bal karışımıydı tıpkı—_

_Oh… Oh._

_Bir Omega gibi, diye tamamladı beyni._

_Hayır, bu olamaz, diye karşı çıktı. Alfa olmak için doğmuştu. Herkes bunu biliyordu. Sehun kürklerin üzerinde kıvranıyordu. Fiziksel ve zihinsel bir savaş yaşarken dudaklarından küçük iniltiler dökülüyordu._

_Bacaklarının arasına yeni bir his geldiğinde kaybetti. Ağzından dökülen inlemeler artarken bacaklarına dokunduğunda parmakları sıvıyla kaplanmıştı. Sehun parmaklarını hareket ettirerek sıvısına inanamazlıkla bakıyordu. Bir arzu dalgasıyla çığlık attı ve deliğinin doldurulmak için yalvarırcasına kasıldığını hissetti. Gerçek tüm benliğiyle ona çarparken yanaklarından gözyaşlarının aktığını hissediyordu._

_Oh Sehun bir omegaydı. Ailesinin nefret ettiği zayıf, yararsız, sürtük bir Omega._

_Acı dayanılmaz hale gelirken hıçkırarak ağlıyordu. Bacaklarında güç olmadığı için sürünerek küçük sandığa gitti. Bedeni yere her sürttüğünde sinirleri zevkle geriliyordu. Birkaç kez durarak umutsuzca mastürbasyon yapmıştı; şu lanet sandığa gidebilecek kadar rahatlatmak içindi._

_Sehun ağırlaşan kollarıyla kendini yukarına çekti ve sonunda oyuncaklarla dolu sandığa ulaşınca göğsünden histerik bir kahkaha yükseldi. Zaman kaybetmeden sandığı açtı ve bulabileceği en büyük düğüme sahip dildo aradı. Kendini rahatlatmasına zaman yoktu. Yerde döndü, kalçası içgüdüsel olarak havaya dikilmişti. Yakıcı sıcaklık hissettiği utancı bastırıyordu ve bacaklarına daha fazla sıvı akarken deliği beklentiyle kasılıyordu. Sehun zaman kaybetmeden hızlıca kendisiyle ilgilenmeye başladı._

_Sehun dakikalar sonra pelteye dönmüş bir halde yerde uzanırken kendini sayamayacağı kadar çok becermişti. Resmen tükenmişti. Kızgınlığı yavaşça geçerken bedeni az önce olanları tamamen kavrıyordu._

_Alfa olması gereken Oh Sehun aslında Omega Oh Sehun’du._

_Kızgınlık tüm şiddetiyle yeniden başladı ve hüsranla çığlık atarak düğümlü dildoya uzanıp aşağılayıcı pozisyonda devam etti._

_Ne kadar süre daha dayanacağını bilmiyordu._

_●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●_

_Üç gün sonra Sehun sığınaktan ayrıldı; tamamen bitik ve sersem haldeydi. Birkaç kilo vermişti, bir şey yiyemeyecek kadar azgındı ve midesi delice gurulduyordu. Umursamazca bir kâse çorbayı kaşıklarken beta kadının gelip kendisini almasını bekliyordu._

_Kadın sonunda geldiğinde üçüncü kâsesindeydi._

_“Bay Oh?” diye seslendi._

_“Artık gitmek istiyorum.” Hissettiği kadar üzgün görünmemeye çalışarak cevapladı._

_“Beklediğiniz gibi değil miydi?” diye sordu kadın. Sehun beta kadına bakarken acısını gözlerine yansıtmamaya çalışıyordu._

_“Hayır—“ duraklayarak utançla yere baktı. Kadın anlayışla başını sallayarak ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti._

_Onu takdim merkezine götürdü ve ilk geldiği odaya yönlendirdi. Katlanmış tişörtü ve diğer eşyaları tıpkı bıraktığı gibiydi. Kendisiyle ne yapacağını bilemiyormuş gibi kadına döndü. Zihni bu karmaşık durumu nasıl sona erdireceğini algılayamıyordu._

_“Kapının arkasında bir banyo var, isterseniz tabii.” diye önerdi kadın. Başını sallayarak kısık sesle teşekkür etti ve kadın kapıyı arkasından kapatarak odadan ayrıldı. Servis saatlerini yazan bir kâğıtla, bir kartvizit bırakmıştı._

_Kurumuş sıvı ve terle kaplı tenini ovalarken ellerinde sabun teninde ipek gibi hissettiriyordu. Pislik suya karışarak akıp gidiyordu. Tatlı gül ve ballı Omega kokusu dayanılır raddeye gelene kadar ovalandı ve tenine işleyen sabunun lavanta kokusunu içine çekti._

_Bir saat daha akan suyun altında durarak kaslarındaki ağrıyı almasına ve yaralarını uyuşturmasına izin verdi ve sonra musluğu kapatarak havluya uzandı. Sehun hızlıca kıyafetlerini giyerek telefonunu aldı; açtığında ekranda parlayan mesajları görmezden geldi. Buradan çıkıp Omega Sehun’dan uzaklaşması gerekiyordu. Aptalca bir düşünceydi, kimliğinin önemli bir parçasını arkasında, ormanda bırakamazdı. İçindeki Omega yaşadığı sürece hep onunla olacaktı. Ama yine de gitmeliydi._

_Odadan çıkmak üzereyken betanın bıraktığı kartviziti hatırladı._

_Dr. Lee Eunhyuk._

_Omega Uzmanı._

_Arkasında bir adres ve telefon numarası vardı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak kartı cebine soktu ve hazırlık odasından ayrıldı._

_Merkezin kapısından çıktığı anda servis de yanaşıyordu; heyecanlı bir grup kadın ve erkeği getirmişti. Bir haftadan daha kısa süre önce onlardan biri olduğuna inanamıyordu. Hyunglarıyla azgınlık konusunda şakalaşalı yıllar olmuş gibi hissettiriyordu._

_Servis şoförü onu getiren kişi değildi ve Sehun bunu uygun gördü. Farklı bir Sehun için farklı bir servis şoförü._

_Takdim merkezinden uzaklaşırken ağaçlar kahverengi bir flu gibi akıp gidiyordu. Sehun ağabeyi Kris'in Omega olmasını hiç umursamayacağını biliyordu._

_En çok ailesinin tepkisini merak ediyordu. Ailesinin omegalara karşı olan şiddetli nefretini konuştukları gecelerin anıları Sehun’un beynine doldu uyarırcasına. Ona bunu ne olursa olsun saklaması gerektiğini söylüyordu._

_Cebindeki kartviziti çıkardı ve şoföre verdi. Şoför onu bırakmayı kabul etmişti ve Sehun yerine oturarak gelecekleri beklemeye başladı._

_●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●_

_Klinik ne büyük ne de küçüktü; normaldi, samimi ve güvenli görünüyordu. Kapı çıngırtı sesiyle açıldı ve ön kapıdaki kadın onu gülümseyerek karşıladı._

_“İyi günler, size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?” diye sordu._

_“Dr. Lee ile görüşmek istiyorum.” dedi._

_“Randevunuz var mı?” kayıtlara bakarak sordu._

_“Imm, hayır. Takdimden henüz döndüm o yüzden ayarlayacak zamanım yoktu.” diye cevapladı._

_“Pekâlâ, bakalım. Ah! Şanslısınız. Dr. Lee’nin bu akşamki randevusunu iptal edilmiş ve zamanınız varsa 20 dakikalığına görünebilirsiniz.”_

_“Evet.” Biraz fazla heyecanla söyledi. Programına değişikliği eklerken kadın ona arkadaş canlısı bir bakış attı._

_“Adınız?” diye sordu._

_“Oh Sehun.” Ona doldurması için evrakları uzattı._

_“Dr. Lee sizi birazdan alacak.” diye duyurdu ve yerinden kalkarak onu arka tarafta doktorun adının yazdığı kapıya yönlendirdi. Onun için kapıyı açtı; yuvarlak gözlüklü uzun boylu, zayıf adam başını kaldırarak baktı ve Sehun onun da bir Omega olduğunu anladı._

_Adamın zayıf görünüşüne rağmen enerjik birisiydi ve masasındaki deftere hızlıca notlar karalayarak arkasındaki dosya yığınına koydu. Sehun ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmediği için kâğıtların hışırtı sesleri arasında sessizce bekliyordu. Dr. Lee ona bakmadan sessizliği bozdu._

_“Sizi bu mütevazı kliniğime ne getirdi?” kahverengi gözleri Sehun’unkilerle buluştu ve son kâğıt da yığına karışınca ellerini masanın üzerinde birleştirdi. Genç olan yutkundu ve cesaretini geri kazanmaya çalıştı._

_“Bastırıcılara ihtiyacım var.”_

_“Harika, ne tür peki?” doktor hastasının kıpırdanmasından etkilenmemişçesine sordu._

_“İnsanlardan Omega olduğumu gizleyecek tür.” Saat sessizlikte birkaç kez tikledi. Dr. Lee deri koltuğunda geriye yaslandı, artık tüm dikkati çocuğun üzerindeydi._

_“Onlar ciddi ilaçlar Bay Oh. Birkaç belgeyi imzalamanız gerekecek.” Doktor duraklayarak çekmeceden kâğıtları çıkardı. “Ayrıca bu tedavinin yan etkilerini açıklamak zorundayım böylece kararının ne demek olduğunu anlayacaksın.” Sehun başını salladı._

_“Öncelikle, birkaç seçeneğimiz var: birinci tedavi günlük kullanım haplar oluyor, doğum kontrol hapına benziyor. İkinci tedavi benim ya da Dr. Jung tarafından iki haftada bir olan iğneler oluyor. Katı bir programın varsa o zaman birincisini öneririm. dedi Dr. Lee._

_“Birinci tedavi benim için daha iyi olur.” diye cevapladı Sehun._

_“Çok güzel. Şimdi, tedavinin birkaç ürünü var. Omega hormonlarını azaltan, normal kızışmaları etkili bir şekilde durduran ve doğal, özgün kokunu maskeleyen ama farklı bir kızışma yaşamanı sağlayan asıl bastırıcılarımız var. Kızışman acı verici olacak ancak hormon salgılamayacaksın ve azmayacaksın. Oldukça güçlü ilaçlardır ve normal bir şekilde kullanılmadığında yan etkileri tehlikeli olabilir.” Doktor, Sehun’un dinlediğinden emin olduktan sonra devam etti._

_“İlacını bir gün almayı unutursan, bedenin 24 saat içinde ani ve şiddetli bir kızışmaya girecek. Bastırıcıları ne kadar uzun süre kullanırsan kızışman o kadar kötü olacak çünkü bedenin normal bir omeganın yaşaması gereken süreçleri yaşamamış olacak.” Tepki için suratına bakıyordu. “Anlıyor musun?”_

_“Sanırım… Ama neden bu kadar tehlikeli?” Sehun cevaptan korkuyordu._

_“Bedeninin yüksek ateşe maruz kalması ve bunun sonucunda iç dokularda büyük bir hasarın olması—en kötü senaryoda beyinde gerçekleşiyor— muhtemel. Bastırıcı sonrası kızışmayı tedavi etmenin yolları var. Fakat Omega uzmanına ulaşamayacak durumda olursanız en iyi çözüm buz banyosu yapmanız ve bir alfanın sizi düğümlemesi olacaktır.” Adamın yüzü bunu söylerken ifadesizdi._

_“Düğümlemek mi?” Sehun tiz sesle sordu ve doktor başını salladı._

_“Bir alfanın düğümünden gelen kimyasallar doğal olarak omeganın kızışmasını rahatlatıyor. Benzerini üretmeye çalıştık ancak hiçbir ilaç başarılı olamadı.” dedi._

_Sehun boğazındaki yumruğu yutkundu. “Farklı kızışma… Nasıl oluyor?”_

_“Baş ağrıların olacak—normal bir baş ağrısı değil, oldukça güçlü olanlardan. Normal bir kızışmadaki gibi 2-3 gün yatakta istirahat edebilirsin, ilk kızışmanın ne kadar sürdüğüne göre değişir. İhtiyacın olan bir şey daha… Etkili bir şekilde geçirmen için kendine yuva yapmalısın. Umarım dediklerimi anlıyorsundur?”_

_Sehun yeniden başını salladı. “Tamam. Imm, diğer ürünler peki?” Sehun konuyu değiştirdi._

_Dr. Lee rahatlayarak cevap verdi. “Onlar daha güvenliler. Farklı bir ikinci cinsiyette görünmek isteyenler için Alfa ve beta kokuları sağlıyoruz.”_

_“Alfa hormonları peki?” Omega sordu._

_“Ah. Bu… Uygun değil. Ancak bir süre kokunuzu gizlemeye yardım edecek Alfa koku parfümümüz var ve tavsiye ederim.” Diye açıkladı Dr. Lee._

_“Anlıyorum.” dedi Sehun. Seçeneklerini düşünüyordu ancak kendini Alfa olarak gösterme seçeneği baskın geliyordu. Aile üyeleri zaten bunu bekliyordu o yüzden…_

_“Alfa seçeneğini istiyorum.” diye karar verdi._

_“Pekâlâ.” Doktor başını salladı. “Size söylemem gereken bir şey daha var. İstediğiniz bu bastırıcının bir yan etkisi daha var. Uzun süre kullanırsanız rahminizi etkileyebilir. Hamile kalmanız zorlaşabilir hatta imkânsızlaşabilir.”_

_Sehun’un iki kere düşünmesine gerek yoktu. Kararını çoktan vermişti, bebek sahibi olmak bir seçenek olamazdı. Bu ilaç dürtülerinden onu koparacaktı ve daha da önemlisi ailesi ya da başkası anlayamayacak kadar hormon seviyesini azaltacaktı. “Yine de o ilacı istiyorum.”_

_“Bay Oh, bunu yeniden düşünmelisiniz. Geleceğinizi—“_

_“Bebek sahibi olmayı düşünmüyorum, asla. O yüzden sorun yok.”_

_“Emin misiniz?”_

_“Tabii ki, eminim.”_

_“Pekâlâ. Bu belgeleri doldurduktan ve ödemeyi yaptıktan sonra resepsiyondan ilk reçetenizi alabilirsiniz.” Doktor kâğıtları ve kalemi Sehun’a uzattı. Omega hızlıca belgeleri okuduktan sonra denilen yeri imzaladı ve gerekli bilgileri doldurdu. Sonra kâğıtları Dr. Lee’ye geri verdi._

_“Tamamdır. Gidebilirsiniz, Bay Oh. Ayrılmadan önce başka sorunuz var mı?” Doktor, Sehun’u kapıya kadar geçirdi ve durakladı._

_“Imm… bu ilaçların sır olarak kalması gerekiyor. Belirgin olmayacaklar, değil mi?” diye sordu. İhtiyacı olan son şey ailesinden birisinin ilaçlarını görüp sırrını öğrenmesiydi. Dr. Lee elini genç omeganın omzuna koydu ve gülümseyerek kapıyı açtı._

_“Endişelenmeye gerek yok. Omegalara toplumumuzda nasıl davranıldığını biliyoruz. İlaçlar tehlikesiz bir şekilde görünüyor ve ilaç kutusu Alfa doğum kontrol haplarınınkine benziyor—ki mükemmel derecede normal ve açıklaması kolay. Tek fark içindekiler oluyor.” Omegayı rahatlatıcı sözleriyle temin etti._

_Sehun doktora döndü. “Çok teşekkür ederim.” Duygularındaki samimiyeti büyük olanın anlamasını umuyordu._

_Adam yeniden gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Her zaman, her zaman. Reçetenizi almayı ve günde bir tane ilaç kullanmayı unutmayın.” Doktor, Sehun’un elini sıktıktan sonra ofisine döndü._

_Genç Omega ilaçlarını ve Alfa parfümünü almak için resepsiyona gitti; yapay kokunun el kremi gibi görünmesine ve kullanılmasına memnun oldu. Kokuyu sürmek sıkmaktan daha kurnazcaydı. İlk ilacını kliniğin lavabosunda aldı ve Alfa kokusunu boynuna, koku bezlerinin üzerine sürdü. Hâlâ Omega kokusunu alabiliyordu ancak yolda bir omegayla karşılaşmış ya da takdim merkezinde birisiyle beraber olmuş gibi gösterdiğini fark etti._

_Kris ve Wooyong, küçük masum kardeşlerinin diğerlerini ilk tadan olduğunu düşünürlerse doruğa çıkarlardı. Kimse asıl Omega kokusunun Sehun’a ait olduğunu bilmeyecekti._

_Aynada son kez kendini kontrol etti. Bir Alfa gibi görünmesi yardımcı oluyordu; kaslıydı ve keskin hatları vardı. Hatta yakıcı bakışlara sahipti. Keşke ağabeyleri birkaç gündür ağzından dökülen iniltileri ve çığlıkları bilselerdi. Sehun acı bir şekilde kıkırdadı ve elini saçlarının arasında gezdirerek pratik yaptığı daha kendinden emin ve baskın duruşu yaratmaya çalıştı. Yeni rolünde ikna edici görünmek istiyordu._

_Resepsiyondaki kadın ona anlayışla gülümsedi. Yeni Alfa kokusunu içine çekerek karakterine bürünüp klinikten ayrıldı. Rolünü mükemmelleştirmek için caddede yürürken dikkat çeken hareketler yapıyordu. Şaşkın bir omegaya göz kırptı ve çocuk alçak sesle ‘tipik Alfa’ diye hıhlayınca zoraki bir şekilde sırıttı. Sehun gayet iyi gittiğini söyledi kendine._

_Yeni Alfa kokusunu duyunca ebeveynlerinin yüzündeki gururlu bakışı hâlâ hatırlıyordu. “Alfa olacağını biliyordum.” Babası sırtını sıvazlayarak söyledi._

_“Tabii ki olacaktı. Onu ben doğurdum sonuçta.” Annesi gururlu gülümsemesiyle konuştu.”_

**Flashback sonu**

Lise hayatı ve bugünkü iki yıllık üniversite boyunca başarılı bir şekilde Omega kimliğini gizlemişti. Planı işlerse sonsuza kadar saklayabilirdi.

Tek seçeneğinin kimsenin asla öğrenmediğinden emin olması gerektiği anlamına geliyordu bu. Umutsuz bir seçenekti ancak tüm seçenekleri zaten öyleydi. En azından bu şekilde yaşamak ailesini mutlu ediyor ve gururlandırıyordu. Başka birisi olması gerekiyordu.

Aynı zamanda Alfa gibi davranıyordu. Alfa gibi hareket ediyordu ve kesinlikle kimse bunu sorgulamıyordu. Ama yaşı ilerledikçe yanından ne zaman çekici bir Alfa geçse teni daha çok karıncalanmaya ve elleri titremeye başlamıştı. Büyüdükçe ilaçların düzgünce işe yaradığından emin olamıyordu yoksa yirmi yaşında bakir bir Omega (ki bugünlerde böylesini bulmak çok nadirdi) olduğu için miydi? Bildiği kadarıyla dışarıda kendinden bir örnek daha yoktu.

Bir keresinde annesine söylemeyi düşünmüştü. Yetişkin olmuştu. Geri zekâlı ya da iradesiz olduğunu söyleyemezdi çünkü kendisini kanıtlamıştı. Liseden mükemmel notlarla mezun olmuştu ve her sınavı birincilikle bitirmişti. Vaktinin tamamını ders çalışmaya ve zinde kalmaya adamıştı. Kimse bir omeganın başarılı olamayacağını söyleyemezdi.

Kris, ebeveynleri gibi, bir alfaydı ve Luhan ise omegaydı. Ressamdı ve bir hayır gecesinde tanışmışlardı. Birkaç randevuya çıkıp hemen kaynaşmışlardı. Annesi başta gözlerini devirerek onaylamamıştı ancak Kris Luhan’la beraber eve taşınacağı kararını açıkladığında annesi öfkeden deliye dönmüştü. Luhan oğlu için uygun bir eş değildi. Alfalar omegaları sadece becerirdi. Onlarla evlenmezlerdi.

Günlük bağrışmalarla geçen kavgaları dalavere ve gizlice kaçmayla dolu soğuk savaşa dönmüştü. Annesi Kris'in istediği gibi Luhan’dan ayrılmadığını fark ettiğinde Kris'i evden kovarak saygılı davranmaya başlayana kadar dönmemesini söylemişti. Kris'in iki odalı bir evde yaşayamayacağını anlayarak bir hafta içinde döneceğini düşünmüştü. Ancak Kris geri dönmemişti ve günler geçtikçe dönmeyeceği de açıkça ortaya çıkmıştı. Fakat bir gün (bir yıl sonra) Luhan kendisinden ayrılıp memleketine döndüğünde eve dönmüştü.

Kris başta yıkılmış bir haldeydi ancak Sehun’a Luhan’ın kendisinden neden ayrıldığını anlamadığını söylemesine rağmen sonunda hayatına devam etmeyi başarmıştı. Sehun içten içe ailesinin bir şey yaptığına emindi (sonuçta zengin ve çok güçlülerdi) ama dile getirmedi. Ağabeyi geri döndüğü için mutluydu. Kris ilk olaydan iki yıl sonra bu sefer isteyerek evden ayrıldığında bu mutluluğu kısa sürmüştü.

HâlâSehun’a mesajlar atıyordu ancak Sehun nadiren cevap veriyordu. Onu ailesiyle bıraktığı için bir parçası ağabeyinden nefret ediyordu, küçücük bir parçası sadece. Kris kendisi için yapması gerekeni yapmıştı. Sehun’un aynı şeyi yapacak kadar cesur olmaması onun suçu değildi.

Özünde bir Omega olduğu için mi böyle diye düşündüğü zamanlar vardı. Bir Alfa ebeveynlerinin gözlerine bakarak onlara geri çekilmelerini söyleyebilir miydi? Bir Alfa nasıl giyinmesi, ne yemesi, nereye gitmesi söylenirken ebeveynlerini karşısına alabilir miydi? Çünkü yapamıyorsa ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Sehun derin bir iç çekiş koyuvererek çalan telefonunu açtı. “Jimin!” gülümseyerek cevapladı.

“Selam Omega!” Jimin neşeyle takıldı. Doktoru dışında gerçek benliğini bilen tek kişiydi ve Sehun ne kadar saklamaya çalışırsa çalışsın Jimin aylar içinde gerçeği anlamıştı.

“Bana öyle seslenmesene!” hırladı. Sehun bir Alfa gibi yaşadığı için Alfa gibi hırlamayı, konuşmayı, yürümeyi ve hatta davranmayı öğrenmişti.

“Ohh çok korktum!” En yakın arkadaşının güldüğünü duyabiliyordu.

“Komik değil, Chim.” Homurdanarak oturdu. “Neden aradın?”

“Ah, senin için iyi bir yer buldum. Bayılacağına yüzde yüz eminim.”

Sehun taşınacak bir yer arıyordu, Kris gibi evden ayrılmayacaktı, sadece okula daha yakın bir yer istiyordu. Evden okula gitmek yorucu oluyordu ve evi sadece prestijli ailelerin sahip olabileceği bir muhitte, şehrin ortasında kalıyordu.

Jimin’den üniversiteye yakın bir yer bulmasına yardım etmesini istemişti ve şansına daha çok çalışması karşılığında ailesi taşınmasına izin vermişti. Annesi ona pahalı bir daire almak istemişti ancak Sehun bunu yapmamasını söyleyerek bir alfanın kendisini idare etmesini bahane etmişti.

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet. Ev çok güzel ve kirası da uygun. Paranın sorun olmayacağını bilmeme rağmen yine de çok uygun. Ancak—“

“Ancak?”

“Ev arkadaşın var.”

“Ne? Nasıl—“

“Aslında ev sahibi oluyor. Çocuğu tanıyorum, iyi birisidir. Kardeşi benim arkadaşım, omegalara saygı duyuyor.”

“Bekle, Jimin. İyi birisi olmasını ya da omegalara saygı duymasını umursamıyorum. İşim olmaz. Sırrımı ona söyleyecek değilim. Yine de hâlâ kendi yerim olsun istiyorum. Evi paylaşmak istemem.”

“Sehun, önce evi görmelisin. Havuzu, oyun odası, spor salonu, çalışma odası ve daha pek çok odası var. Yeri de okuluna çok yakın. Birkaç blok ötede sadece. Yürüyebilirsin—“

“Güzel ve çekici geliyor kulağa ama olmaz Jimin. Riske atamam.”

“İyi olacaksın. Yıllardır iyi gidiyorsun, arkadaş olmanıza gerek yok. Evi paylaşacaksınız sadece. Seni tanıyorum, canım arkadaşım ve eve bayılacağına eminim.”

Sehun bir süre artı ve eksilerini tartarak bunu düşündü ve sonunda en azında eve bakmaya karar verdi. İç çekti. “Tamam!” başını salladı. “Seni bir saate alırım.”

“Mükemmel! Duymak istediğim buydu. Seni bekliyorum ve pişman olmayacağına söz veririm.”

Sehun hımladı. “Umarım.” Bakışları komodinin üzerindeki fotoğraf çerçevesine kaydı. Ailesiyle olan fotoğrafıydı, Kris yoktu; sadece o, babası, annesi ve Wooyong vardı. Gülümsüyordu ancak gülümsemesi içten değildi ve nedense kalbini sızlatmıştı. “Hey Chim, sence gerçek benliğimi saklayarak iyi mi yapıyorum?” kendini durduramadan en yakın arkadaşına sordu.

Jimin derin bir iç çekti. “Bilmiyorum Hunnie. Bunun doğru olduğunu hissediyorsan o zaman öyledir.”

“Korkuyorum Jimin. Ailemden, öğrendiklerinde yapabileceklerinden.” Jimin’in bilmediği bir şey olmamasına rağmen itiraf etti.

“Biliyorum.” Jimin’in sesi anlayışla doluydu.

“Omega olmak çok korkutucu. Herkes omegalardan nefret ediyor ve aşağılık olarak görüyorlar.” Jimin göremese de elini salladı.

Jimin ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Sehun genelde bunları kendine saklardı. Sehun’un endişelerini dile getirmesi olağan dışı bir şeydi. “Bu doğru değil, Sehun. İnsanlar sosyal varlıklar ve biz oldukça davetkârız. Bize öğretilene inanıyoruz. Aksine kanıt olmasına rağmen, inançlarımıza meydan okunduğunda aşacak yollar buluyoruz. Sana verebileceğim yüzlerce örnek var. Lanet olsun, şu bulunduğumuz politik devire baksana—hoşlarına gitmese bile her iki tarafın yanında olan insanlar var. Artık olaylar sadece siyah ya da beyaz değil. Omegaların aşağılık yaratıklar olduğu sana anlatılarak büyüdün ve inanmamak için bir sebebin olmadığı için buna inandın. Dört yıl sonra bile içgüdülerinle her lanet gün savaşmana rağmen hâlâ zayıf olduğuna inanıyorsun.” dediJimin.

Sehun gözlerini kapatarak başını geriye yasladı. Konuşmak için ağzını açtığında odasının kapısı açıldı ve annesi ofis kıyafetleri içinde, yüzündeki çatık ifadeyle içeriye girdi.


	3. 2.Bölüm

Sehun arkadaşına veda etmeden hızlıca telefonu kapattı. Annesinin hâlâJimin'le arkadaş olduğunu öğrenmesine izin veremezdi. “Günaydın anne!”

Yatağına yaklaştı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak tek kelime etmeden ona bakıyordu.

Sehun yutkundu, havalı bir Alfa gibi davranmaya çalıştı ancak annesinin yoğun bakışları altında başarısız oluyordu. “Neden hâlâ yataktasın? Ve kimle konuşuyordun?”

“Bir arkadaşla.” Hızlıca cevapladı.

Annesi odada gezinerek her hareketini izliyordu. “Kimmiş bu arkadaş?” durup oğluna döndü.

“Yoongi hyung.” Aklına gelen ilk ismi söyledi.

“Yoongi mi? Omegalar için savaşan avukat mı?” sesindeki iğrenmeyle sordu.

Sehun başını salladı. En azından Yoongi, Jimin'den daha iyi bir seçenekti. Sehun alfayı ağabeyi Kris sayesinde tanımıştı ve Yoongi Omega hakları için savaşan bir avukattı. Ağabeyiyle aynı okula gitmişti ve Sehun büyük olanın arkadaşlığından hoşlanmaya başlamıştı.

“Sana kaç kere şöyle insanlarla muhatap olmamanı söyleyeceğim? Senin seviyenin altındalar—zengin olması umurumda değil çünkü ahlaki değerleri yok. Alfaların yüz karası. Lanet olası o değersiz omegaların hakkı için savaşan birisi.”

Sehun irkildi. _‘Ben de o lanet olası değersizlerden birisiyim.’_ Acı bir şekilde düşündü. Ailesinin ikinci cinsiyetini öğrenmesine asla izin veremezdi. Saklamak hayatında verdiği en iyi karardı ve böyle devam etmesini planlıyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” boğazındaki yumruyla ayağa kalktı.

“Özür dilemeni istemiyorum. Onunla arkadaşlık etmeyi bırakmanı istiyorum. Anlaşıldı mı Oh Sehun?”

Sehun sertçe başını salladı. “Kesinlikle!” Tanrım! Üstleri tarafından azarlanan bir er gibi hissediyordu kendini. Annesi ellerini arkasında birleştirmiş dikiliyordu. Onu eğilerek selamladıktan sonra hazırlanmak için banyoya geçti.

“Acele et. Baban bu sabah kahvaltıda bize katılacak.” Annesi arkasından seslendi.

Babası nadiren onlarla kahvaltı ederdi. Genelde onlar uyanmadan işe gitmiş oluyordu. Sehun hâlâ babasını, işinin ailesinden daha önemli olmasını anlayamıyordu. Şaşırmamalıydı çünkü iki ebeveyni de işlerini ve itibarlarını aşırı ciddiye alıyordu. Babası kahvaltıda onlara katıldığına göre bugün özel olmalıydı.

Yeniden iç çekerek duşa girdi.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

“Günaydın baba. Günaydın hyung.” Sehun ağabeyinin yanındaki yerine oturarak selamladı herkesi.

“Günaydın!” babası düz ifadesiyle selamladı.

“Selam bebek Alfa.” Ağabeyi saçlarını karıştırdı.

Sehun hırlayarak Wooyong’un elini ittirdi. Büyük olan Alfa hızla elini çekerek alçak sesle bebek alfanın hırçın olduğuna dair bir şeyler mırıldandı.

Sehun ebeveynlerinin yüzündeki memnuniyet dolu ifadeyi fark etti; babası gülümsüyordu hatta. Ki çok nadirdi. Başını eğerek yemeye başladı.

Birkaç dakika sonra Bay Oh boğazını temizleyerek dikkatleri üzerine çekti. “Bae’ler bu cumartesi günü akşam yemeğinde bize katılacaklar. Hepinizin orada olmasını istiyorum, Sehun özellikle de senin.” Babasının ifadesi son sözü söylerken daha da ciddileşmişti.

Annesi ve ağabeyi başlarını sallarken Sehun şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını çattı. Ebeveynleri resmi yemeklere katılmasını hiç istememişti daha önce. Bu ilk kez oluyordu ve Sehun nedenini merak ediyordu.

Yüzündeki ifade açık olmalıydı ki babası devam etti. “Irene’le tanışmanı ve onu tanımanı istiyorum. İlişkiniz bir gün avantajımıza yarayabilir.”

Sehun çatalı bırakarak babasına döndü. “Irene mi?” babasının ne demek istediğini tam olarak anlayamayarak sordu. Kızla daha önceden tanışmıştı, betaydı ve Sehun gördüğü andan ondan hoşlanmadığını anlamıştı. Kızın kendini taşıması ona göre aşırı rahattı.

“Evet, Irene. Babası ailelerimiz arasında olası bir birlikten bahsediyordu ve bu fırsatı kaçırmak istemem—“

Sehun keyifsizce gülerek babasının sözünü kesti. “Onunla çiftleşmemi mi istiyorsun? Hayır, ben bunu istemiyorum.”

Daha önce konuşmadıkları bir konuydu—ailesi birleşmenin nasıl göründüğünü, hukukunu falan anlatırken konuşmaya yeltenmemişti. Onunla olmasını isteyebilecekleri kızlardan bahsetmişlerdi ve Sehun evlenmek istemediği belirterek ailesine kafa tutmuştu.

“Kimse size çiftleşin demiyor. Zamanı geldiğinde evlenmenizi istiyorum. Birisiyle beraber olmak için çiftleşmeye gerek yok.” Babası sertçe bakıyordu. “Annenle 30 yıldır evliyiz ve hâlâ çiftleşmedik.”

“Biliyorum fakat bu istediğim kişiyle asla çiftleşemeyeceğim anlamına geliyor.”

“Belki. Aklında birisi mi var?” annesi sordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, yok.”

“O zaman endişelenmene gerek yok.”

“Size daha önce evlenmek istemediğimi söylemiştim. Hâlâ okuyorum, evlenmek için çok genç değil miyim sizce de?”

“Sana düğün tarihi ayarlamıyoruz, Sehun. Dramatikleşme.” Annesi elini sallayarak konuştu.

“Ya hyung? 26 yaşında, asıl o—“

“Kaç yaşınızda olduğunuzu biliyoruz. Sizi biz dünyaya getirdik sonuçta. Ağabeyinin birlikteliği seni endişelendirmesin. Bu sene içinde ayarlayacağız.”

Sehun hayatı dikte edilmiyormuş gibi umursamazca omuz silken ağabeyine baktı.

Ailesinin kendilerine olan davranışlarını kabullenmişlerdi. Sorgusuz sualsiz. Sehun bundan bıkmıştı artık. “Bunda söz hakkım bile yok, değil mi?” babasına döndü. Sehun ebeveynlerinin onun istekleri ve arzuları kendilerininkinden daha düşükmüş gibi davranmalarından bıkmıştı. O da insandı. Bir erkekti, yetişkindi. Bebek değildi. Fakat yoluna çıkan şeyleri kabul etmekten başka şansı yoktu.

“Hayır, yok.” Babası tartışmaya yer açmayan bir tonla cevapladı.

Bu konuşmanın babası için kapandığını hissediyordu ve ne zaman bir şey demeye çalışsa susturulacaktı.

Tabii ki, ebeveynleri tipik olarak böyleydi. Böyle gelmiş böyle giderdi. Ailesi onlar adına karar verirlerdi. Cinsel yönelimi konusunda ailesine açılmayı istiyordu ancak nasıl onun gibi uydurulmuş bir Alfa _‘Anne, baba, ben homoseksüelim. Alfa olmama rağmen erkeklerden hoşlanıyorum.’_ diyebilirdi.

Başını iki yana sallayarak ayağa kalktı. “Cumartesi günü yemeğe katılacağım.” Onları eğilerek selamladıktan sonra evden çıktı. Aklında ailesinin istediği ve yapmaya çalıştığı gibi değil nasıl kendi olabileceği düşünceler vardı.

Evin önündeki korumalar arabayla yanlarından geçerken onu eğilerek selamladılar. Sehun selamlarına karşılık vermedi, kendini çok kızgın ve üzgün hissediyordu.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Jimin'in evinin önünde durduğunda arkadaşını aradı ve bir dakika geçmeden Jimin belirdi.

“Telefonu suratıma kapatınca fikrini değiştirdiğini sandım. Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?” Jimin yolcu koltuğuna otururken sordu.

“Sorma bile!” Sehun inleyerek başını direksiyona yasladı.

Jimin ağzına fermuar çekti ama konuşmadan edemedi. “Sormama gerek yok çünkü senin dayanamayarak anlatacağını biliyorum.”

Jimin haklıydı. Birkaç dakika sonra Sehun anlatmaya başlamıştı. Sürüş Sehun’un babasının söylediklerini anlatarak geçmişti ve Jimin yaşayan her alfaya küfretmişti. (Ağabeyi Chanyeol, Kris ve Yoongi'yi meclis dışına bırakıyordu çünkü Jimin'e göre onlar en iyi alfalardı.)

“Hey, en yakın arkadaşın bir alfayken alfalara küfretmemelisin.” Yarı şaka yarı ciddi bir şekilde sataştı.

Jimin elini salladı. “Sırrını tüm dünyaya açıklamadan çeneni kapat istersen.” Boş tehdidini savurdu. Sehun arkadaşının şaka yaptığını biliyordu o yüzden sırıtarak en iyi yaptığı şeye devam etti: Park Jimin'i sinir etmek.

“Eğlenmeyi bırak, çok münasebetsizsin.” Jimin öpmek için eğildiğinde Sehun’un yüzünü iterek söyledi. Onu daha çok azarlıyordu.

Sehun yanağını öptü. Jimin'le vakit geçirmeyi seviyordu. Sadece genç olanın yanındayken kendi olabiliyordu. Yargılanma korkusu olmadan.

“Ahh, canım dondurma istiyor.” Jimin aniden bağırarak Sehun’u şaşırttı.

“Alalım mı?”

“Hayır, hayatta olmaz. O zırvayı yemediğimi biliyorsun. Bedenim bir tapınaktır.”

“Sürekli taptığın bedenin.” Sehun takıldı ona.

Jimin güldü. “Birisinin tapması gerekiyor.”

“O birisi sen mi olmalısın?”

“Neden olmayayım? Erkek arkadaşım yok ki.”

“Doğru.” Sehun cevapladı. “Yemediğin bir şeyi neden canın çeker ki?” arkadaşına alayla gülümsedi ve direksiyonu sıkıca kavradı. “Sakın bana hamileyim deme.”

Jimin inleyerek Sehun’un yüzünü ittirdi. “Evet, tabii ki hamileyim. Geçen ay beni korunmasız becerdiğini unuttun mu? Alfam Oh Sehun, yakında baba olacaksın.”

Sehun gülmeye başladı. “Çok beklersin.”

“Sadece kızışma öncesi semptomlar, moron. Tabii, sen gerçek kızışmayı bir kez yaşadın sadece.” Jimin başını iki yana salladı. “Şanslı piç seni.”

Gerçekten şanslı mıydı? Sehun bundan şüphe ediyordu. Bazen ikinci cinsiyetini ne kadar bastırmaya çalışırsa çalışsın, ona ihanet ediyordu. Yılda 3-4 kez farklı kızışmasını yaşıyordu. Doktor kendisini ilk muayenede uyarmasına rağmen doktora sızlanmıştı. Dr. Lee diğer yönlerini bastıran omegalar için normal bir süreç olduğuna dair onu temin etmişti. Fakat gerçek bir kızışmaya girmek yerine bedeni acı çekiyordu, kasları yanıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Başı patlayacakmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Ani hareketlerden dolayı acıdan çığlık atıp ağlayabiliyordu. 2-3 günü acı içinde geçiriyordu ancak Sehun’a göre alternatifinden daha iyiydi. Ne kadar komik görünürse görünsün kendine yine de yuva kuruyordu. Tanıdık kokularla dolu bir sürü kıyafeti, yorganı ve yastıkları bir araya topluyordu ve kızışması başlayınca altına saklanıyordu. Neyse ki Jimin her zaman yanında olup onunla ilgileniyordu.

“Ee, bir sonraki farklı kızışmanın zamanı geldiğinde, bu sefer eski yöntemle yapmayı düşündün mü?” diye sordu Jimin her zamanki gibi. Ses tonu yumuşak ve alçaktı.

“Evet, çünkü 2-3 gün boyunca sızdırarak çarşafa sürtünürken, kendimi en büyük düğümlü dildoyla becerirken kontrolümü kaybetmek çok eğlenceli geliyor kulağa.” Sehun sarkastik bir şekilde cevapladı ve seçtiği sözler Jimin'in suratını buruşturmasına neden oldu.

“Sızdırma değil. Bu kadar kirli ve adi gösterme.” Karşılık verdi Jimin. Sesinde uyarı ve Sehun’un acıma olarak tahmin ettiği bir şey vardı.

“Önemi yok. Yapmayacağım ve bunu sen de biliyorsun.” Sehun sinirle homurdandı.

Sehun’un kokusundaki siniri ve rahatsızlığı duyunca Jimin'in burun delikleri kabarmıştı. Yavaşça başını iki yana salladı, en yakın arkadaşını olanlardan daha fazla üzmek istememişti ama yine de denedi. “Konuyu ortaya attığım için özür dilerim. Sabah zaten yeterince stresli geçmiştir senin için.” Jimin özür dilerken Sehun’un omzunu okşadı. “Ama seni seviyorum, Sehun ve senin için en iyisini istiyorum. Bu senin için daha iyi olacaktır. O şekilde atlatmandan, acı çekmenden nefret ediyorum. Seni öyle görmek beni öldürüyor.” İç çekti. Jimin her zaman yanında olup ona yemek ve su veriyordu. Yanına uzanıyor, nazikçe saçlarını okşuyordu. Hatta onu rahatlatmak için bazen şarkı bile söylüyordu.

“Yapmak zorunda değilsin. Kendi başıma halledebilirim.” Sehun önemsemezce söyledi.

“İhtiyacın olduğunda seni asla yalnız bırakmam.” Jimin kaybolmuş gibi hissediyordu. Bir yandan Sehun’u asla zorlayamazken, diğer yandan bunu yapmayı çok istiyordu. Onu kendinden ve seçtiği acıdan korumak istiyordu. O ilaçları kullanarak Sehun’un kendisini mahvettiğini biliyordu. Çok geç olmadan en yakın arkadaşını kurtarabilmeyi umuyordu sadece.

“Biliyorum.” Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. Arkadaşının çabasını gerçekten takdir ediyordu.

“Sanırım ben de alfalar kulübüne katılabilirim.” Jimin konuyu değiştirdi. Sehun’a bakarak arkadaşların anlayabileceği alayla gülümsedi.

“Beni tatmin etmek için bunca zahmete girmene gerek yok.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Fikri beğenmedin mi?”

Sehun cevap olarak gözlerini devirdi.

Varacakları yere ulaşana kadar her zamanki gibi birbirleriyle uğraşmaya devam ettiler. Jimin'in dediği gibi arabayı park etti ve Omega arkadaşı arabadan inince Sehun da peşine takıldı. Binanın içine girerek asansörle son kata çıktılar. Zihni bu sırada 14 yıl önceki Jimin'le tanışmalarına kaydı. O altı yaşındayken Jimin beşti.

**Flashback**

_Sehun evinden çok uzak olmayan okul sonrası bir programdan dönerken tombul bir çocuğun komşu diğer çocuklar tarafından zorbalığa uğradığını gördü. Onlardan birini tanıyordu ve hızlıca çocuklara doğru koştu._

_“Hey!” bağırdığında hepsi ona döndü. “Ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz?” çantasını yere bıraktı ve küçük kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. Henüz altı yaşındaydı ama Sehun daha büyük, uzun ve güçlü çocukları alaşağı etmişti. Hiçbir zaman nanemolla olmamıştı ve çocukların zayıfları ezmesini hiç onaylamıyordu._

_“Senin sorunun değil, Oh. Evine git.” Sehun’un Mark diye tanıdığı çocuk konuştu._

_“Kendini savunacak kadar güçlü olmadığı için bir çocuğa zorbalık etmeye karar verdiğiniz an benim sorunum oldu.” Kollarını kıvırdı._

_Mark homurdandı. “Ne o? Tanımadığın bir çocuk için bize karşı dövüşecek misin?”_

_“Onun adına dövüşmem için tanımama gerek yok.” Sehun o anda zorbalığa uğrayan çocuğa düzgünce baktı; minicikti, tombul yanakları vardı ve Sehun gibi beyaz tenliydi. Titriyordu ve top gibi kıvrılmıştı. “Tekrar etmeyeceğim Mark. Çocuğu rahat bırakın yoksa benimle uğraşmak zorunda kalırsınız.”_

_Bu sefer Mark güldü ve göğsünü şişirerek Sehun’a yaklaştı. Uzun boyluydu ama Sehun şu kadar bile korkmamıştı. “Beni iyi dinle, velet. Evine git. Zengin çocukların Jimin gibi orta sınıflarla ilgilenmediğini sanırdım.”_

_“Kiminle ilgileneceğim seni ilgilendirmez. Son uyarım, Mark.”_

_Mark onu ittirince Sehun kıç üstü düştü ve diğerleri alay ederek gülüştüler. Mark yeniden vurmak için Jimin'e dönünce üstüne tuz biber oldu resmen ve Sehun yerden kalktı._

_Mark bir şey yapamadan önce yüzüne sert bir yumruk yemişti ve diğerleri nefesini tutmuştu. Mark’a fırsat vermeden onu yere itti ve üzerine çıkarak çocuğun burnu kırılana kadar yumruk attı._

_Sehun’un öfkesini gören çocuklar Mark’ı acı içinde bırakarak arkalarına bakmadan kaçmışlardı._

_Mark’ın üzerinden kalkarak hâlâ titreyen tombul çocuğun yanına gitti. “Hey, sen iyi misin?” yumuşak bir sesle sordu._

_Jimin kahverengi gözleriyle Sehun’unkilere bakıyordu; yüzünde küçük bir gülümseme belirirken başını salladı. “Teşekkür ederim. Artık iyiyim.”_

_Sehun ikna olmayarak yarası var mı diye onu kontrol etti. Yüzündeki birkaç yara dışında Jimin iyi görünüyordu. “Sana kötü vurmuşlar.” Bereyi okşarken söyledi. “Evim çok uzak değil. Benimle gelir misin? Bu yaralara merhem sürelim.”_

_Jimin tombul ve sevimli yüzünden ayrılmayan gülümsemesiyle başını salladı. “Arkadaşım olmayı kabul edersen peşinden gelirim sadece.”_

_Sehun sırıttı, bir dişi eksikti. “Tabii ki. Ben Oh Sehun.” Sehun elini uzattı._

_“Park Jimin.” Küçük olan Sehun’un elini sıktı. “Arkadaş mıyız?”_

_“Arkadaşız.” diyerek elini çekti._

_Sehun çantasını yerden aldı ve Jimin'inkini de ondan aldığında eve yöneldiler._

_Arkadaşlıklarının başlangıcıydı bu ve on dört yıl sonra bile en yakın arkadaşlardı. Sehun arkadaşlıklarını hiçbir şeye değişmezdi._

**Flashback sonu**

Düşüncelerine o kadar dalmıştı ki kapının açılarak onları çatı katına ulaştırdıklarını fark etmemişti bile. Başını sallayarak bakındı. Önlerindeki adam tanıdık görünüyordu. Kim Kai, Kim Hyoyeon’un oğlu. (Annesinin moda sektöründeki rakibi olan Hyoyeon.)

Yani Kai, Sehun’un paylaşacağı evin sahibiydi. (tabii ikna olursa)

Sehun birçok dergide Kim Kai'nin resimlerini görmüştü. Annesininki ve Oh’lar hariç diğer şirketler için tasarım ve modellik yapıyordu. Ancak gerçek hayatta başka bir şeydi. Öncelikle, uzun boylu ve Sehun’un beklediğinden çok daha maskülendi. Sehun’a karameli hatırlatan çok güzel, koyu bir tene sahipti. Tasarladığı ve model olarak giydiği şık kıyafetlerin aksine, lacivert ince çizgili bir takım elbise giyiyordu. Açık mavi gömlek üzerine eflatun kravat takmıştı. Tek makyajı birazcık eyeliner’dı ve görünürdeki mücevheri kolyesiydi. Normal yüzükleri görünmüyordu.

Bunların hiçbiri Sehun’un dikkatini çeken şey değildi. Kim Kai bir alfaydı. Kokusu Sehun’un içine dolmuş, ateş böceği gibi kendine çekiyordu. Bedenindeki her bir sinir hücresini kavuruyordu. Dizlerinin üzerine çöküp kendini sunması için karşı koymakla savaşması imkânsızlaşıyordu. Alfalara bazen hafifçe çekildiği olurdu ancak hiçbir zaman hiç kimseye bu kadar acıkmamıştı. Bu farklıydı. Pratiği olmuştu tabii ki ama Kai'deki bir şey onu hiçbir alfanın yapamayacağı kadar çok daha güçlü bir şekilde çekiyordu. Sehun bundan nefret etmişti. Bu zayıflık hissinden nefret etmişti. Kendine alfalar için zayıf olmadığını ne kadar söylerse söylesin bu adam onu hatalı kılıyordu.

Sehun’un bir alfaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Takdiminden beri kendisine bunu söylüyordu. Sehun’a göre umutsuzluk çığlıkları içinde böyle davranmak bir zayıflıktı ve öyle davrananlara acıyordu. Bu yanını göstermeyi düşündüğü tek sefer farklı kızışmasına girmeden önce ya da çok, çok çekici bir Alfa ile karşılaştığı zaman oluyordu.

Kai insanların kendisine ağzı açık bakmasına alışkın olmalıydı çünkü hiç rahatsız olmuş gibi değildi.

Alfa boğazını temizleyerek Sehun’u transından çıkardı ve dikkatini Jimin'e vermesini sağladı. “Hey, Jinsuk. Geleceğini bilmiyordum.” Sesi ipek gibiydi ve Sehun’u titretmişti.

“Bu artık hiç komik değil, Kai. Eminim adımın nasıl söylendiğini biliyorsundur. Bana hâlâ J ile başlayan her isimle hitap etmekten neden bu kadar eğlendiğini anlamıyorum. Ben Jinsuk değilim.”

“Her neyse, Jisub.” Kai elini sallayarak onu geçiştirdi.

“Jimin olacak. J-i-m-i-n.” Jimin heceledi. “Tanrı aşkına, J ile başlayan her isim değil.”

Kai hımlayarak başını salladı. “Bunu aklımda tutacağım, Jumong.”

Jimin başını iki yana sallayarak sinirle homurdandı. Sehun, alfanın yanlış adı söyleyerek onu kızdırmasına bakılırsa, Jimin'in bu adamla yakın olduğunu düşünüyordu. “Her neyse!” Jimin kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Alfayı süzerken yüzüne yaramaz bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Bir yere mi gidiyordun? Yoksa bizi karşılamak için mi güzelce giyindin?”

“Ya tabii.” Kai homurdandı. “Yönetim kuruluyla—“ duraklayarak kol saatine baktı. “—45 dakika sonra toplantım var. Üzgünüm, geleceğinizi bilmiyordum.”

“Oh, sana bu sabah mesaj atmıştım. Okumadın mı?”

“Telefonum dün geceden beri bozuk o yüzden oturma odasına bıraktım ve unutmuşum.” Kıkırdadı. Sehun bu sese bayılmıştı. “Bu yakışıklı kim?” Sehun’u işaret ederek sordu. Gözleri Sehun’un bedeninde gezindi ve bu kadar yakından incelenme hissi tuhaf bir şekilde iyi gelmişti.

Jimin sırıttı. “Sana söylediğim arkadaş.”

“Oh.” Kai bakışlarını Sehun’unkilere çevirdi. “Lütfen içeri gelin.”

Ağzından akmaya çalışan salyasını yutkundu Sehun ve girdikleri eve odaklanmaya çalıştı.

Dairede değişik alfaların ve bir omeganın kokusu vardı ancak Sehun başka, derin bir koku daha fark etmişti. Yeniden kokladı—oh, koku çok, hem de çok güzeldi. Bunaltıcı ve sert değildi. Tanımlayamadığı ilkel ve vahşi bir şeydi. Kasırgadan sonraki hava gibi kokuyordu. Tatlı bir odun ve kokulu mum ya da tütsülerin karışımı biberiye gibi bir şeydi. Hatta evin güzelliğine eklenen kokulu yağlar gibi.

“Resmi olarak tanıştırılmadık.” Kai onunla konuşuyordu ve Sehun nefes almayı unutmuştu. Hayatında gördüğü en muhteşem adama—alfaya—bakakalmıştı. “Ben Kim Kai.” Elini Sehun’a doğru uzattı.

Sehun düşüncelerini toparlamak için gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kendi adını zar zor çıkarabilmişti. “Oh Sehun! T-Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Suratında aptal bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi ve uzatılan eli tutarak nazik, hatta komik derecede sert bir şekilde sıktı.

Sonra Sehun onu hissetti. Bedenine yayılan elektrik dalgasını.

Kalıp alfayı gözünün önünden ayırmamak ve kaçıp en yakın deliğe saklanmak arasında ikiye bölünmüştü. Kai'in kahverengi gözleri konuşurken onun üzerindeydi. “Ben de tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Bay Oh.”

Sesi alçaktı ve Sehun’un omurgasını titretiyordu. Hâlâ ellerinden yayılan elektriği hissediyordu. Hızlıca elini geri çekti ve Kai bakışlarını ondan ayırmadı. Sehun bastırıcıların ‘etkisi’ altında olmasaydı, irkilerek korkakça bakışlarını kaçırabilirdi ama şu anda hissettiği tek şey derin bir ona bakma arzusuydu. İçindeki omeganın Kai'nin elini tutması için bağırmasına rağmen onu görmezden gelecek kadar güçlüydü.

Sehun tenindeki karıncalanmayı, sanki parmaklar onu okşuyormuşçasına, hâlâ hissedebiliyordu. Kai'nin ona olan bakışlarından alfanın da hissettiğinden emindi. Ya da öyle sanıyordu.

Sehun anlayamıyordu. Hayatında birisine hiç bu kadar çekilmemişti. Kai görüşüne ne zaman girse aptal, ilkel bir dürtüyle uyanmış ve şahlanmış gibi hissediyordu. Onu Omega yapan kısmı alfayı hiç olmadığı kadar özlüyordu.

Bundan hoşlanmamıştı.

İnsanlar onu ne kadar küçümserse küçümsesin aslında Sehun, Omega olmaktan utanmıyordu. Ancak bir şeyi özleme hissinden hoşlanmamıştı. İçindeki boşluğu dolduracak alfaya sahip olmadığı için eksik hissetmekten hoşlanmamıştı.

Yine de Kai yakınındayken kalbi yoğun bir özlemle sıkışıyordu ve nefesi kesiliyordu.

“Sana etrafı gezdireyim.” Kai eliyle daireyi işaret etti. Yerinde rahatsızca kıpırdanan Sehun’a bakarak gülümsüyordu.

“Ha?” Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Burun kemerini sıkarak adamın kokusunu bastırmaya çalıştı.

“Evi görmeye geldiğinizi sanıyordum?” dedi Sehun’u izleyerek Kai.

Beyni alfanın ne dediğini kavrayınca bakışlarını oturma odasına çevirdi; pahalı koltuk takımıyla çevrili sehpa ve duvarda tablolar vardı. Sehun’un odalara açıldığını düşündüğü birkaç kapı ve oturma odasının ortasında merdivenler vardı. Olduğu yerden beyaz yemek odasını görebiliyordu. Büyüleyici siyah sandalyeler yeşilliğin ortasında kalıyordu ve kalaylı çatal kaşık takımı, kabara bardaklar ve sanatsal mum tutacaklarından oluşan modern, minimal yemek masası inci beyazlığındaydı. “Oh, doğru, evet, öyle.” Bakışlarını alfaya çevirdi.

“Haydi. Sana etrafı gezdireyim.” Alfa yeniden söyledi. Arkasını dönerek merdivenlere yöneldi ve Sehun’a takip etmesini işaret etti.

Sehun’un içinde bir yerde kırmızı ışık yanmıştı, bu evde alfayla yaşamanın daha önce hissetmediği bu hisleri uyandırmasının kötü bir fikir olduğunu biliyordu ancak kendine engel olamıyordu. Kai'ye yakın olmak ve onu daha iyi tanımak istiyordu. İçindeki parça ikisi adına çoktan kararını vermişti.

En yakın arkadaşına döndü. Jimin düşüncelerini okumuş gibi elinden tutarak onu merdivenlere ve sonra koridorun soruna sürükledi.

Alfa, Sehun’un yatak odası düşündüğü bir kapının önünde dikiliyordu. “Burası senin odan olacak.” Kapıyı açarak söyledi. “Küveti, duşa kabini, lavabosu ve tuvaleti bulunan banyosu var.”

Sehun, Kai'nin arkasından odaya girdi.

Yatak odası Sehun’un nefesini kesmişti. Yatak ve komodinler açık renkli, dişbudak kerestesinden yapılmıştı. Yatağın üzerindeki yorgan Minnesota terzilerinin elinden çıkmaydı. Yatağın yanındaki altın şamdanlıklar modaya uygun ampullerle aydınlanıyordu. Perdeler yerdeki kabarık halıyla uyumluydu; yastıklar ve battaniye de dâhil hepsi zengin, yumuşak renk tonlarındaydı. Yumuşak görünen çarşaflar görünümü tamamlıyordu. Bu odayı kim dekore ettiyse güzel bir zevki vardı.

Odanın Kai'nin dediği gibi banyosu vardı; Sehun hemen oraya gitti. Duvar boyundaki tezgâha bir lavabo eklenmişti. Tuvalet ve duşa kabinin yanında mermer küvet vardı. Cam sürgülü kapıyı çekip kapattığınızda başka bir duvar oluyordu. Mükemmeldi ve bayılmıştı.

“Ablamın odasıydı önceden ama evlenince taşındı. Jungkook geldiğinde genelde burada uyur.” Kai banyodan çıkan Sehun’a söyledi.

“Kardeşin mi?” durup yeniden odaya baktı.

“Hayır,” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Arkadaşım.”

Sehun hımladı.

“Bazen bir geceliğine odayı onunla paylaşabilirsin. O da alfadır.” Kai şakacı bir tonla söyledi. Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışan en yakın arkadaşına döndü.

“Evet, bir geceliğine odayı Kook’la paylaşabilirsin. İyi çocuktur.” dedi Jimin.

“Ben—yok—“ Sehun düzgün cümle kuramadı. Ne kadar Alfa gibi görünmeye ve kendini ikna etmeye çalışırsa çalışsın başka bir alfayla yatağını paylaşma düşüncesi korkutucuydu.

Kai ona acıyarak konuştu. “Şaka yapıyordum. Kook her zaman benim odamda kalabilir.” Odadan çıkıp Sehun’unkinin karşısındaki kapıyı gösterdi. “Burası erkek kardeşimin odası. Sabah erken dersi olmadıkça nadiren burada kalır.” dedi ve Sehun başını salladı. “Omegadır. Eve başka bir alfanın girmesine izin vermezdim fakat Jisoon senin hakkında çok şey anlattı—“

“Jimin. Jimin olacak, Kai.” Jimin onu düzeltti ama Kai omuz silkti.

“Dediğim gibi kardeşim bir Omega ve ona karşı korumacıyımdır. Omegalarla bir sorunun yok, değil mi?”

Sehun hızla başını salladı. “Hayır, yok.” _Nasıl olabilir? Ben de bir omegayken._ İçinden ekledi.

“Güzel.” Kai kafasıyla Sehun’unkine yakın olan kapıyı gösterdi. “Ve burası da ana yatak odası. Benim odam.”

Kai'ninodasıSehun’unkinin bitişiğindeydi. Alfanınkine yakın odada kalmak onu hem heyecanlandırıyor hem de korkutuyordu.

Kai koridorda ilerlemeye başladı. “Burası sosyal faaliyet odası.” Başka bir kapıyı açtı ve yana çekilerek Sehun’la Jimin'in geçmesine müsaade etti.

“Sosyal faaliyet odası mı?” Sehun sorarak odaya bakındı.

“Evet, burası insanların daha çok zamanı olduğu anlara gönderme. Şekerleme yapmak ya da kitap okumak için mükemmel bir yer. Rahatı, gün ışığını düşün. Yapboz, çay ve atıştırmalıklar için mükemmel bir yer.” Kai sorulmadan önce açıkladı.

“Sosyal faaliyet odasının ne olduğunu biliyorum. Sadece sende neden olduğunu merak ettim. Çok odan var gibi.”

Kai baştan çıkarıcı gülümsemesini sundu. Yumuşak, karamel teni Sehun’a gülümsediğinde keskin ve güçlü hatlarını aydınlatıyordu. “Haklısın. Gel, sana diğerlerini göstereyim. Benim—“ tekrar saatine baktı. “—20 dakikam kalmış.”

Sehun başını salladı ve kalbi göğsünü zorlarken alfanın peşinden gitti.

Bu sefer aşağıya indiler. “Burası oyun odası.” Kai kapılardan birini açtı. “Aile ve benim gibi film izlemeyi, bilardo, dart ve masa oyunları oynamayı ve hatta PES atmayı seven arkadaşlar için mükemmel. Filmleri seversin, değil mi?”

Sehun başını salladı, o anda sadece onu yapabilmişti. Kai içinde açıklayamayacağı bir kapıyı aralamıştı.

Oyun odası bir müzede gibi hissettiriyordu; birisi buranın havalı bir sanat galerisi olduğunu sanabilirdi. Eflatun tonlarındaki bilardo masası yumuşak renkli paletle renklendirilmiş gibi güzellikteydi. Çekici siyah ve beyaz damarları olan mermer şömine ise cesurca çevrelenmişti. Canlı renkteki yastıklarla çevrili şık bir koltuk estetik görünümü tamamlıyordu.

Gerçekten güzeldi.

“Tabloları çok mu seviyorsun?” diye sordu.

Kai başını salladı. “Severim ama buradaki gördüğün her tablo erkek kardeşimin eseri. Yan dalı olarak sanat okuyor.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Gerçekten çok yetenekliymiş. Ana dalı olarak neden sanatı seçmemiş?” merakla sordu.

“Moda okuyor. Moda tasarımcısı olmak istiyor ve onda da çok iyidir.”

“Aynı anda hem resim yapabildiğine hem de mükemmel kıyafetler tasarladığına göre dahi olmalı.”

“Kim’lerin ana evlerindekileri görmelisin. Tae tam bir dahidir.” Jimin araya girdi ve omegayla gurur duyuyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun tablolara dikkatle baktı ve içtenlikle buna katılıyordu. Şu Tae gerçekten iyiydi.

“Haydi, devam edelim.” Kai oyun odasından çıktı ve Sehun peşine takıldı.

“Burası yeğenimin oyun odası.” Bu sefer kapıyı açmadan işaret etti.

Sehun oturma odasını çevreleyen odanın kapısına baktı. “Yeğenin mi var?”

Kai başını salladı. “Evet, 3 yaşında.”

“Seninle mi yaşıyor?”

“Hayır, çok sık gelir. Buradaki oyun odasını evlerindekinden daha çok seviyor. Onun için özel olarak hazırladım. Macera ve hayal dünyasından yapıldı; aklına gelebilecek her tür oyuncak, kitap ve araba var. Yetişkinlerin girmesi yasak.” Kıkırdadı.

Sehun karşılaşmadığı üç yaşındaki oğlanı düşünürken sevgiyle gülümsedi. Ne kadar sevimli olduğunu hayal edebiliyordu. Lanet olsun, onun neyi vardı? Şimdi de çocuklar mı ilgisini çekmeye başlamıştı? Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve konuştuğunu duyunca alfaya döndü.

“Burası kütüphane. Kitap okumanın benim gibi kitaplarını düzenlemeyi ve sevdiği yazarlarla çevirili zen noktası arzulayan kitap âşıkları için harika olduğunu söyleyebilirsin. Rahat bir koltuk, geniş raflar ve iyi bir okuma yeri önemlidir.” Kai kapıyı açtı.

Sehun odaya baktığı anda burası sevdiğine karar verdi. Jimin evin güzel olduğu konusunda haklıydı.

Kai ona birkaç yer daha gösterdi; havuz, spor salonu, bar salonu, Taehyung'a ait dikiş odası. Kai'nin anlattığına göre ailesi için kıyafet dikmeyi çok seviyordu. Kai'nin bu evde bir sürü odası vardı.

Oturma alanına bağlı bir banyo vardı ve misafirler için mükemmeldi. Banyonun dörtte üçü tuvalet, lavabo ve duşa kabinden oluşuyordu.

“Şimdi evi gördüğüme göre, kirayı konuşalım.” Sehun oturma odasına döndüklerinde söyledi.

“Kira mı? Hayır, senden para almayacağım. Jaesoo okula yakın bir yere ihtiyacın olduğunu ve iyi birisi olduğunu söyledi. O yüzden karar verdim.”

“Bekle. Benden kira almayacaksan neden evi gösterme zahmetine girdin?”

“Jasmine yüzünden.” Kai omuz silkerek gözleriyle omegayı işaret etti ve Sehun, Kai'nin yüzündeki gülümsemeyi kaçırmadı.

“Şimdi de kadın mı oldum?” Jimin gözlerini devirdi.

Kai yeniden omuz silkti. “Sana seslenecek isimleri tüketmeye başladım.”

“Bana basitçe gerçek adımla seslenirsen, isimleri tüketmene gerek kalmaz.” Jimin karşılık verdi ama yüzünde sevgi dolu bir ifade vardı.

“O zaman ne eğlencesi kalır?”

“Biliyordum, öyle davrandığını biliyordum.”

Kai cevap vermedi ve Jimin'e sırıtarak göz kırptı. “Dediğim gibi, şuradaki sevimli, minik omega yüzünden yaptım.” dedi.

Jimin başını iki yana salladı.

“Jimin mi?” Sehun, Kai'ye gülümseyen arkadaşına baktı. Burada bir şeyler dönüyordu ve Sehun bundan hoşlanmamıştı. Jimin, Kai'yle görüşüyor olmalıydı, değil mi? Onun hatırına Kai bunu yapıyorsa eğer? Ama böyle bir şey olsa en yakın arkadaşı ona anlatırdı, değil mi? İkisi çok yakın görüyordu öyle ki Kai, sevgilisi gibi Jimin'le uğraşıyordu. Sehun’un kalbi huzursuzca sıkıştı. Jimin'in Kai'yle görüşmesi neden ona böyle hissettiriyordu? Alfayı tanımıyordu bile. İkisinin ne olduğunu anlayınca kendini toparladı ve derin, sakinleştirici nefesler aldı. Kaşlarını kaldırarak onları işaret etti. “Beraber olduğunuzu bilmiyordum.”

“Ne?” Jimin bağırdı.

“Oh oh, hayır, hayır—“ Kai gülerek başını iki yana salladı. “Değiliz.” Jimin'le ikisini işaret etti. “Jimin kardeşimin arkadaşı ve Tae onu kardeş olarak görüyor. Teknik olarak benim de kardeşim oluyor. Jimin'e karşı apaçık bir şeyler hisseden en yakın arkadaşım Jungkook'a bunu yapamazdım.” Bu sefer Kai, Jimin'in adını doğru telaffuz etmişti, demek ki dediklerinde ciddiydi.

Sehun tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini bıraktı. Hafifçe güldüğünde Jimin'in gözünden kaçmadı.

“Neden bu kadar rahatlamış görünüyorsun?”

“Ne? Hayır—yani neden görüneyim ki?”

Jimin sırıttı ve o şekilde koyuverdi. Sehun buna minnettardı.

“Pekâlâ, her şey oturdu. Şu toplantıya gitmek istiyorum. Imm, ne zaman taşınacaksın?”

“Yarın uygun mu?”

Kai başını salladı. “Evet, sen ne zaman hazır olursan, Sehun.”

Kai adını ilk kez söylemişti ve alfanın diline mükemmelce oturmuştu. Adı sadece Kai söylesin diye yaratılmıştı.

Bakışları Kai'in dudaklarına kaydı ve bu da yanına gelen Jimin'in gözünden kaçmadı.

“O zaman gitmemiz gerekiyor.”

“Hayır,” Sehun neredeyse bağırmıştı. Hem Kai hem de Jimin ona şaşkınca baktı. “Yani, henüz kira ödememeyi kabul etmedim.”

“Oh, buna hiç gerek yok. Jimsoo’nun arkadaşından para almayacağımı söylerken ciddiydim.”

“Gerçekten takdir ediyorum ama ödeme yapmadan bir evde kalamam. Ahlakıma aykırı.”

“Ne yapalım biliyor musun? Bunu neden sen yarın taşındığında konuşmuyoruz?”

“Peki.” Sehun kabul etti hemen. “Yarın görüşürüz ve evi gösterdiğin için teşekkürler.”

Kai gülümseyerek elini salladı.

“Pekâlâ, teşekkürler Kai.” Jimin alfaya sarıldı.

Sehun, Kai'nin ellerini Jimin'in beline dolamasını izledi ve Kai tarafında böyle tutulmanın nasıl hissettireceğini merak etti. Hızlıca bu düşünceyi kafasından savuşturdu. Bunun olmaması gerekiyordu.

İkili geri çekildi ve Kai onlara dışarıya kadar eşlik etti. Asansör yolculuğu Sehun’un istediğinden daha kısa sürmüştü. Baştan çıkarıcı gülümsemesiyle Alfa arabasına binip uzaklaştı. Sehun’u arabaya bakakalmış halde bırakmıştı.

“Senin Kai'ye baktığın gibi hiçbir alfaya böyle baktığını görmedim.” Jimin onu transından çıkardı.


	4. 3.Bölüm

Sehun bir şey diyemeden arkadaşına bakıyordu. Çünkü Jimin haklıydı. Sehun Kai'ye baktığı gibi hiçbir alfaya böyle bakmamıştı. Derin bir nefes aldı ve Jimin'e cevap vermeden sessizce arabasına bindi. Aslında ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

Jimin arabaya binmeyi reddederek orada dikiliyordu ve kaşlarını kaldırarak arkadaşına bakıyordu.

Sehun gözlerini devirmemeye çalıştı. “Orada dikilmeye devam edecek misin?”

Jimin ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Bana cevap vermedin.”

“Soru sorduğunu hatırlamıyorum.”

“Doğru, yorum yaptım ve sen bir şey demedin.” Jimin ellerini kalçasına koydu.

“Bin arabaya. Bir saat sonra dersim ve seni bırakmam lazım.”

Jimin, Sehun cevap verene kadar hareket etmeyecekmiş gibi görünüyordu ama sonunda iç çekerek arabaya bindi. “Ee, orada neler oldu?”

Sehun arabayı çalıştırdı ve yola koyularak cevap verdi. “Hiçbir şey olmadı.”

“Seni tanıyorum, Sehun. Gözlerindeki bakışı gördüm. Kai aramızda bir şey olmadığını söyleyince nasıl tepki verdiğini gördüm. Rahatlamış görünüyordun. Bir şey hissetmiş olabilirsin—“

“Hayır.” Sehun hızlıca araya girdi. “Yapma. Jimin, yapma.” Uyardı. İhtiyacı olan son şey en yakın arkadaşının çıkarımlarda bulunmasıydı. Alfaya karşı hissettiği inkâr edilemez çekim dışında gerçekten bir şey olmamıştı.

Arkadaşını tanıyan Jimin başını salladı ve tek kelime etmedi.

Jimin'in evine vardıklarında Sehun arabayı durdurarak onun inmesini bekledi ama arkadaşı uzun süre inmedi. Genç olan derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra arabadan indi ve kapısına yaslanarak bakışlarını Sehun’a odakladı. Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Bana her şeyi anlatabilirsin. Biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun arkadaşına döndü. “Biliyorum.”

“Güzel. Konuşmaya hazır olduğunda ara beni.” Sehun’un cevabını beklemeden evine döndü.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve arabayı çalıştıracakken ağabeyi Kris'in arkasında Chanyeol’la Jimin'in evinden çıktığını gördü. Ağabeyinin ve Jimin'in selamlaşmalarını izledi, sonra Jimin eve girdi ve ağabeyi kocaman gözlerle bakan Sehun’a döndü. Bakışları buluştuğunda ağabeyi parmaksız eldivenlerini giyiyordu ve Sehun’a sevgiyle gülümseyerek hızlıca ellerine geçirdi.

Sehun kaçmak istiyordu ama ağabeyi kendisine doğru gelirken kaçamayacağını biliyordu. Onu görmeyeli çok uzun zaman olmuştu, ağabeyini özlemişti, en azından selam verebilirdi. Derin nefes alarak arabadan indi.

“Hyun—“ sözünü bitiremeden Kris ona sarıldı.

“Sehunnie!” Kris duygu yüklü sesiyle konuştu ve kardeşine sıkıca sarıldı. “Yüce tanrım, seni çok özledim.”

Sehun tuhafça dikiliyor, koluyla ne yapacağını düşünüyordu.

“Bana sarılmayacak mısın? Özür dilerim, biliyorum ben—“ Kris geri çekilecekken Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak yüzünü Kris'in boynuna gömdü.

Kris taşınalı bir yıldan fazla olmuştu. Sehun bunu, ağabeyiyle olan yakınlığını çok özlemişti.

“Beni neden bıraktığını anlayamayabilirim ama birkaç şeyi anlayabiliyorum. Özür dilemene gerek yok.” Kollarını sıkıca ağabeyinin omuzlarına doladı.

Kris tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak yüzünü kardeşinin boynuna gömdü ve onu ailenin yapacağı gibi kokusuyla işaretledi. “Teşekkür ederim, Hunnie. Teşekkür ederim.”

Biraz sonra geri çekildiklerinde Chanyeol de Sehun’a sarıldı. “Nasılsın küçük Alfa?” Chanyeol sırtına vurarak sordu.

“İyiyim.” Sehun gülümseyerek cevapladı.

Chanyeol gülümsedi ve konuşurken Kris'e baktı. “Bunu duyduğuma sevindim.”

Sehun ikiliyi yakından izliyordu ve Chanyeol ve ağabeyi arasında arkadaşlıktan öte bir şeyler olduğunu hemen anlamıştı. Chanyeol gözünü kırpmadan ona bakmaya devam ederken Kris'in kızarması şüphelerini doğruluyordu.

Genç olan boğazını temizleyerek dikkatlerini çekti.

Kris bakışlarını ilk kaçırandı ve Sehun sorgularcasına bir kaşını kaldırdı. O daha sorusunu sormadan ağabeyi açıklama yaptı. “Imm… biz çıkıyoruz.” dedi Kris.

“Oh.” Sehun gülümsedi. Chanyeol’un ağabeyini üç yıldır sevdiğini biliyordu. Kris, Luhan’ın evine taşındığında Chanyeol’un nasıl yıkıldığını, Sehun ve Jimin'in onu rahatlatmak için çok zaman harcadıklarını hâlâ hatırlıyordu. Genç olan Alfa sonunda cesaretini toplayıp itiraf edebilmişti. “İkiniz adına çok mutlu oldum.” Dediklerinde ciddiydi. Erkek Alfa/Alfa ilişkisi hoş karşılanmasa bile, Sehun onlardan birisi değildi. Maalesef ebeveynleri erkek Alfa/Alfa ilişkilerinden omegalardan da çok nefret ediyordu. Bir alfanın hisleri karşılıklıysa eğer diğer bir alfayla beraber olabileceğine inanıyordu o. Tıpkı betaların betalar, hatta omegaların omegalarla beraber olma hakkına sahip olmaları gibi.

“Wooyong nasıl?” Kris düşüncelerini böldü.

Sehun başını kaldırdı. “İyi. Onu aramıyor musun?”

“Arıyorum ve mesaj atıyorum ama hiçbirine cevap vermiyor.”

Sehun başını salladı. Ağabeyi dik kafalıydı, anne babasına çok benziyordu. Wooyong’un gerçekte böyle mi olduğuna yoksa ailesininkilere uyum sağladığına emin değildi. “Eminim fırsatı olunca cevap verecektir. Bugünlerde çok meşgul.”

“Ben gittiğimden beri bir yılı geçti, Sehun. Onun için bahane uydurmana gerek yok. Wooyong’un nasıl olduğunu biliyorum.” Kris omuz silkti. Sehun gözlerindeki acıyı görebiliyordu. “Eminim annem ve babam senin benimle konuştuğunu duyunca mutlu olmayacaklardır.”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak ağabeyinin elini tuttu. “Onlardan korkuyorum ama bu konudaki fikirleri umurumda değil. Sen benim ağabeyimsin. Oh’larla yaşasan da yaşamasan da. Hiçbir şey bunu değiştiremez.” Sehun ciddiyetle söyledi ve Kris gülümseyerek elini sıktı.

“Bunu senden duymak benim için çok şey ifade ediyor.”

“Pislik gibi davrandığımı biliyorum. Gitme fikrinden dolayı mutlu değildim ve seni bir süre bu yüzden görmezden geldim. Bu seni mutlu ediyorsa, gerçekten sorun yok hyung. Ciddiyim.”

Kris ona yeniden sarıldı. “Ebeveynlerimize daha fazla dayanamadım. Hâlâomegalara yaptıkları şeyler korkunç. Gitmek zorunda kaldığım için üzgünüm.”

“Özür dilemene gerek yok. Anlıyorum.”

Kris başını salladı. “Anlıyorsun.”

“Hyung, ne olduğunu sorabilir miyim—yani tam olarak neden ayrıldın?” Sehun geri çekilerek sordu.

Kris, Chanyeol’a baktı ve Sehun ne olduğundan emin olamayarak bakışını takip edince Chanyeol’un sorun yok dercesine başını salladığını gördü.

“Annem ve bir arkadaşının beni arkadaşının Omega oğlunu gönderdiği enstitüye göndereceklerine dair konuşmasına kulak misafiri oldum. Annem Chanyeol’a karşı olan hislerimi öğrenmişti ve normal olmadığıma inanıyorlardı. Tedaviye ihtiyacım varmış.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. Ailesinin nasıl olduklarını biliyordu ama Alfa oğullarını gay olduğu için böyle bir enstitüye gönderebileceklerini hiç düşünmezdi. “Çok üzgünüm hyung. Bilmiyordum.”

“Tabii ki bilmiyordun. Onlar hayatımı sona erdirmeden ayrıldım.”

Kris abartmıyordu; öyle enstitülere gidenler orada yaptıkları şeyler onları öldürmezse intihar ediyordu.

“Annem korkunç bir şey yapacakmış. Bunu sana yapabileceğine inanamıyorum.”

“O her zaman öyleydi Sehun. Yukarıdakilere çok minnettarım.” Gökyüzünü işaret etti. İyi ki hepimiz alfayız. Birimiz Omega olsaydı neler yapabileceklerini hayal bile edemiyorum.”

Sehun’un midesi kasıldı ve yumruklarını sıktı. Aklına ikinci cinsiyetini öğrendiklerine ailesinin ona neler yapabilecekleri gelince titredi. Başını iki yana sallayarak kıpırdandı ve bunu ailesiyle konuşmamaya karar verdi. “Yoongi hyung nasıl?” konuyu değiştirdi. Ağabeyi, alfanın barosunda çalışıyordu. Kris ona bir mesajında bundan bahsetmişti.

“Çok iyi. Hatta âşık olduğu için biraz dengesiz.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Yoongi gibi birisinin âşık olabildiğine inanamıyordu. “Kime?!”

“Bir omegaya. Adı Taehyung'muş. Gerçi hâlâkendini naza çekiyor ama Yoongi omegaya kur yapmak için gerçekten çok çabalıyor. Ona eskiden olduğu gibi kur yapmayı düşünüyor.”

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun gülerek başını iki yana salladı. “Bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum. Yoongi hyung gerçekten âşık mı olmuş?”

Kris başını salladı. “Âşık. Omegayla karşılaştığı ilk gün onu görmeliydin. Yoongi bütün gün dengesiz davrandı. Kendine gelebilmesi bir haftayı buldu.”

“Ben Taehyung'la tanıştım. İyi ve çok güzel bir çocuk. Yoongi'yi suçlayamam.” dedi Chanyeol ve Sehun’un arabasına yaslandı.

“Nasıl tanıştın onunla?” Sehun meraklanmıştı.

“Benim eski bir arkadaşım olan ağabeyi vasıtasıyla.”

Sehun hımladı. “Arkadaşlarımın âşık olduğunu duymak çok güzel.”

“Ya sen? Biriyle tanıştın mı?” Kris sordu.

Sehun’un aklına hemen Kai'in gülümseyen yüzü geldi ve hızlıca başından savdı. Kendine hâkim olması gerekiyordu. “Hayır, tanışmadım.”

Kris başını sallarken Chanyeol onu şahin gibi inceliyordu. “Ama neden üzerinden Omega kokusu alıyorum?”

Sehun’un kalbi neredeyse yerinden çıkacaktı. Gerçek benliğini öğrenseler bile ağabeyi ve sevgilisinin yanında güvende olacağını biliyordu ama yine de bu düşünce onu korkutuyordu. “Sabahtan beri Jimin'le beraberdim, belki onun kokusunu alıyorsundur.” Aklına gelen ilk şeyi söyledi.

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Kardeşimin kokusunu biliyorum. O vanilya kokar. Ki senden gelen koku daha çok gül ve bal.”

Chanyeol kokusunu tanımladığında kalbi duracaktı az daha. Nasıl mümkün olabilirdi? Sabah ilaçlarını almış ve Alfa parfümünü sıkmıştı. Neler oluyordu?

“Evet, şimdi sen bahsedince. Ben de kokusunu alabiliyorum. Çok yoğun değil ama yine de belli.” Kris ellerini cebine sokarak yeniden havayı kokladı.

Olamaz. Bu hiç iyi değildi. Sehun gitmeliydi—işler çığırından çıkmadan doktoruna gitmeliydi. Gerçek kokusuyla eve dönemezdi.

“Oh, bir omegayla mı görüşüyorsun?” Chanyeol sırıtarak sordu.

“Hayır.” Sehun çığlık atınca ikisi de irkildi. Kai'den başka biriyle görüşme fikri yanlış hissettiriyordu. Onun neyi vardı böyle? “Hyung, gitmem lazım.” Cevaplarını beklemeden hızlıca arabasına bindi.

Kris ve Chanyeol bakıştırlar, büyük olan Alfa başını salladı ve Sehun zar zor gülümseyerek el salladıktan sonra uzaklaştı. Aklı Kai'ye kaymıştı; bugün alfayla tanışmanın kokusundaki değişime neden olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Beyni ona alfanın kokusunun güzelliğini durmadan hatırlatıyordu.

Trafik kurallarını çiğnemeden olabildiğince hızlı sürerek kliğine ulaştı. Arabayı park edince derin bir nefes alarak hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirdi. Koltuğa yaslanarak bir süre bekledi, Kai'yi ve baştan çıkarıcı kokusunu, gözlerinin buluşmasını, boynundaki tenin yumuşaklığını ve pantolonunun darlığını düşünmemeye çalıştı.

Hayır.

Sehun gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak hızlanan nefesiyle ve ısınan teninle savaşıyordu.

_‘Hayır, hayır, hayır.’_ Sakinleşmeye konsantre olmaya çalışırken düşündü. Burnundan nefes alıp ağzından veriyordu. Onu etkilememeliydi. Kai'nin üzerinde böyle bir etkisi olmamalıydı. Alfalara karşı kayıtsız değildi çünkü içindeki omegayı bastırsa da bir şey eklenmişti. Sehun kendisine sahip olmasını hatırlattı. Ne kadar denerse denesin başaramıyordu.

O yüzden Sehun düşünebildiği tek şeyi yaptı: doktoruyla konuştu.

Ona kafasını karıştıran düşüncelerini, açıklayamadığı ani arzusunu anlattı. Doktoruna karşılaştığı adama karşı hissettiklerini anlatmaktan korkmuyordu. Neyse ki eşinizin cinsiyeti Omega olduğunuz ve çocuk doğurabildiğiniz için önemli olmuyordu. Ona kokusuna olanları da anlattı.

“Sehun.” Dr. Lee iç çekerek elini nazikçe yanağına yasladı. “Bence eşinle tanışmışsın.”

İşte korktuğu şey de buydu.

“Böylece mi? Onu tanımıyorum bile. Onunla hayatımı geçirmek zorunda mıyım?”

Ki bu tamamen doğru değildi, Sehun biliyordu. Doktorun dediklerinde olabilirlik vardı; kaderdeki eş diye bir şey mümkündü ama dünyada milyarlarca insanın içinde gerçek eşini bulmak çok, çok nadirdi. Herkesin hayatlarında eşleriyle karşılaşabilme imkânları olabilirdi. Ayrıca tüm ilişkiler sabır ve çaba gerektirirdi, kadere bağlı değillerdi. Muhtemel eşini bulmak demek Sehun’un karşılıksızca kendini ona bağlayacak anlamına gelmiyordu. Çiftleşme bağları bozulabiliyordu ve zamanla farklı kişilere dönebiliyordu. Tabii o kişi, insanın gerçek eşi olmadığı sürece.

“Bir şey yapmana gerek yok. Onun eşin olup olmadığını bulmalısın.” Doktor nazikçe söyledi. “Kimse seni istemediğin bir şey yapmaya zorlayamaz. Bu senin hayatın, Sehun. Sadece sen seni mutlu eden şeylere karar verebilirsin.”

“Onunla olamam. Ayrıca kokumu neden etkilediğini anlamıyorum.”

“Her şeyi etkiliyor. İçindeki Omega sana kokunu verendir. Biz insan/kurtlar farklı iki kokuya sahibiz; cinsiyetinin göstergesi olan kendine özgü, ayırt edici koku ve doğal koku.” Doktor derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. “Demeye çalıştığım şey şu: içindeki Omega eşin olan alfayı seçip tanıdı. Bu yüzden ona damgalandın ve ilacın çalışmayı bıraktı.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Da-Damgalandım mı?” soludu.

Doktor başını salladı. “Evet, ona damgalandın ve bunun ne demek olduğunu bildiğine inanıyorum?”

Tabii ki Sehun bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyordu. Damgalandığı kişi dışında hiç kimseyle beraber olamazdı. Onu kurtaracak tek şey gerçek eşinin olup olmadığını öğrenmekti. O değilse yanmıştı. Nasıl bu kadar dikkatsiz olabilirdi? Sehun, Kai'yi seçmemişti ama Omegası seçmişti ve şimdi de sonuçlarıyla yaşamak zorundaydı. _Lanet olası hayvan!_ Bunu ona nasıl yapardı? Onca zaman o yönünü bastırmaya çalıştıktan sonra? Belki de içindeki Omega Sehun’dan yıllardır kullandığı bastırıcıların intikamını alıyordu.

“Bu Alfa senin kaderindeki eşse, o zaman endişelenmene gerek yok. En azından doğru kişiye damgalanmışsındır.”

Sehun başını iki yanına salladı. “Hayır, sanmıyorum—gerçek eşim olduğundan emin değilim.” Kai'nin elini sıkarken hissettiklerini, alfaya yakın olduğundaki çekimi hatırladı. Kai eşi demek mi oluyordu yoksa sadece damgalandığı için mi böyleydi? Sehun bunun nasıl işlediğinden emin değildi. Şu anda kafası acayip karışmıştı, hâlâ anlayamadığı bir şey vardı. “Anlayamıyorum… Damgalanma tedavimi nasıl etkileyebilir?” Omega sordu.

“Damgalanma oldukça karmaşık bir süreçtir. Benim gibi sağlık uzmanları dâhil çok az şey biliriz.” Doktor boğazını temizledi. “Fakat bildiğimiz şeyler yardımcı olabilir. Herkesin başına gelmez bu ve tek taraflıdır. Zihnimizin ilkel yönü, içgüdülerimizi ve istemsiz tepkilerimizi kontrol eden taraf gerçek eşimiz dışında potansiyel bütün eşleşme partnerlerini reddetme kararını verir. Bunun tam olarak nasıl çalıştığını bilmiyoruz. Böyle bir çiftle hayatımda sadece bir kez karşılaştım ve onları incelemeye çalıştım ancak sadece ne anlama geldiğine dair bilgi edinebildik.” Yavaşça açıklamaya çalışıyordu ancak Sehun hâlâ sıkıntı yaşıyordu.

“Ee, ne demek bu?” diye sordu.

“Bu kişiyle çiftleşme içgüdün bizim ilaçlarımızı etkisiz hale getirecek kadar çok güçlü demek. Eğer istersen, yeni geliştirdiğimiz bazı ilaçlar var.”

Sehun seçenekleri konusunda daha az iyimser olmaya başlamıştı. Yıllardır oynadığı Alfa rolünü öylece bırakıp ailesine _‘Oops, bunca zaman yalan söylüyordum, anne baba! Ben aslında bir omegayım. İyi miyiz?’_ diyemezdi. Başını salladı. “Yeni bastırıcıları istiyorum.” Başını eğerek titrek bir nefes aldı. “Bunu nasıl bozarım? Yani damgalanmayı.” Cevabı bilmesine rağmen sordu.

Doktor başını iki yana salladı. “Üzgünüm Sehun, bunu bozmanın yolu yok, özellikle de bu Alfa senin gerçek eşinse damgalanma olsun olmasın beraber olmak kaderinizde yazılı. Olan oldu.”

“Ne olacak şimdi? Bunu kabul edip Omega olarak mı yaşayacağım?”

“Hayır, bunu yapmana gerek yok. Yeni bastırıcıları almaya devam edebilirsin. Alfaya yakın olduğun sürece etkili bir şekilde çalışmaya devam eder. Alfa bile senin Omega olduğunu anlamayacaktır, tabii ona söylemediğin sürece—“

“Hayır, ona söylemeyeceğim.”

Dr. Lee başını anlayışla salladı. “İyi tarafından bak, ona taşınacağını söyledin, değil mi?”

“Ona taşınmıyorum. Birkaç yıl evinde kalacağım sadece.” Mümkün olan tüm tanrılara bunu aşabilmesi için dua ediyordu.

“Ben de bunu diyorum.” Doktor kıkırdadı. Yıllar içinde Sehun, doktorla iyi bir ilişki kurmuştu. Omegayı amcası olarak görüyordu. Kıkırdadığı zaman alınmadı o yüzden.

“Tamam. Ondan uzak kalırsam, herkes Omega olduğumu bilecek mi?”

“Gerekli değil ama omeganı memnun etmek için onu yakınında tutmalısın yoksa sana isyan edecektir ve bastırıcıların işe yaramayacaktır.”

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak başını geriye attı.

“Bunu yapabilirsin Sehun. İyi olacağını biliyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini kapattı. “Umarım olurum.”

“Imm, bir şey daha var—“

Sehun hızla başını çevirip doktora baktı. “Nedir?” Dr. Lee göstermemeye çalışıyordu ama Sehun tereddüdünü görmüştü ve midesi gergince kasılmıştı. “Lütfen söyle.”

“Şimdi alfanla karşılaştığın…” doktor duraklayınca Sehun Kai'in Alfası olduğuna itiraz etmemek için kendini tuttu. “…ve damgalandığın için bastırdığın kızışman normal olandan çok daha kötü olacak.”

“Ne? Ne demek yani? Normal bir kızışmaya mı gireceğim?”

“Hayır, ilaçlarını aldığın sürece normal kızışma yaşamayacaksın. Bir gün atlarsan neler olacağını söylediğimi hatırlıyor musun?”

Sehun başını salladı. Tabii ki Dr. Lee ile olan ilk görüşmesinin her detayını hatırlıyordu. “Evet, hatırlıyorum.”

“Bedeninin yüksek ateşe maruz kalması ve bunun sonucunda iç dokularda büyük bir hasarın olması, dediğim gibi en kötü senaryoda beyinde gerçekleşmesi muhtemel. Bunlar aynı olacak ancak sakinleşmek için sadece bir düğüme ihtiyacın olmayacak. Tabii ki istersen düğümlenebilirsin, en iyisi olur hatta—“ Sehun karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtı ama Dr. Lee elini kaldırdı. “Seni düğümlemesinin dışında yardımcı olabilecek tek şey onun varlığı olacak; sana sarılması gerekecek. Bastırıldığı için tabii ki kızışma onu etkilemeyecek ve cinsel dürtüler yerine acı çekeceksin yalnızca. Alfanın sana yakın olması acını ve muhtemel hasarları azaltacak.”

Pekâlâ. Daha fantastik olamazdı herhalde. Sehun nasıl olacağını hayal edemiyordu. _‘Oh, Kai lütfen ölmemem için bana sarıl. Çünkü aslında ben Alfa gibi davranan bir omegayım ve sana damgalandım yani bana yardım edebilecek tek kişi sensin.’_ Gülse mi ağlasa mı karar veremiyordu. “Önceki gibi acı çekeceğim yani?”

“Bunu diyeceğini biliyordum ama Sehun, bu başka hiçbir bastırılmış kızışmaya benzemeyecek. Daha yoğun, daha acı verici olacak. Ciddi hasara neden olabilir—“

“Başa çıkabilirim. Ona ihtiyacım olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

Dr. Lee bir şey diyecek gibi görünüyordu ama vazgeçerek başını salladı. “Pekâlâ, öyle diyorsan.”

Sehun sinirlerini yatıştırması için doktorun verdiği çayını yavaşça yudumlarken doktor telefon görüşmesi yapıyordu. Dr. Lee telefonu kapattıktan ve gidebileceğini söyledikten sonra bile tereddüt edip konuştu. “Dr. Lee, size kişisel bir soru sormak istiyorum. İstemezseniz cevaplamak zorunda değilsiniz—“

“Bana istediğini sorabilirsin Sehun. Dürüstçe cevaplayacağıma söz veriyorum.” Doktor onu temin etti.

“Daha önce birisine damgalandınız mı?”

Dr. Lee başıyla onayladı. “Evet.” Kabul etti. “Ki hâlâ bekâr olmamın nedenidir çünkü ondan başkasıyla beraber olamıyorum.”

“Oh. O Alfa nerede şimdi?”

“Evli. Başka bir alfayla evlendi. Kadındı ve üç çocukları oldu. Beni çok severdi ve hâlâ neyin yanlış gittiğini anlayamıyorum. Son konuşmamızda en küçük çocuğu doğmuştu. Onunla hastanede tesadüfen karşılaşmıştım. Beni neden terk ettiğini sorduğumda ailesinin bir omegayla evlenmesine izin vermediğini söyledi.”

Sehun uzanarak Doktor Lee’nin elini nazikçe sıktı. “Bunu duyduğuma çok üzüldüm. Keşke sizin için her şey farklı olsaydı.”

Doktor başını salladı. “Evet, keşke. Ama sorun değil, olanlar oldu. Değiştiremeyiz artık. Fakat hâlâ karısıyla çiftleşmediğini bilmek bana bazen umut veriyor.”

“Onunla çiftleşmemiş mi?”

“Evet, o gün söylemişti. Hâlâ öyle olup olmadığına emin değilim gerçi.”

“Anlıyorum. Ebeveynlerim de hâlâ çiftleşmediler ve neredeyse otuz yıldır evliler.”

“Olabilir.” Doktor hımladı. “Damgalandığın bu Alfa senden fazlasını isterse, ciddi bir şekilde düşünmeni öneriyorum, Sehun. Benim gibi yalnız bir hayat geçirmeni istemem.”

Sehun elini geri çekerek saçlarının arasına soktu. “Yapamam. Bu bir seçenek bile değil. Ailem beni evlatlıktan reddeder.” Ayağa kalktı. “Keşke Omega olarak doğmasaydım.”

“Omega olmak sorun değil, toplumumuz sorun. Başka ülkedeki omegalara bakarsan prensler ve prensesler gibi yaşıyorlar. Onlara saygı gösteriyorlar ve seviyorlar. Sorun bizim milletimiz, ikinci cinsiyetimiz değil.”

Sehun buna katılıyordu çünkü dünyanın başka yerlerinde omegalara sevgi, saygıyla davrandıklarını, omegaların ne kadar korkutucu olabileceğini bildiklerinden onlarla onur duyduklarını ve bir omegayla çiftleşmenin şans olduğunu düşündüklerini okumuştu. Keşke Kore’de doğmasaydı. Buranın dışında her yer olurdu. “Biliyorum ve keşke her şey farklı olsaydı.”

“Sana söylediklerimi unutma sakın.” Dr. Lee söyledi. “İlaçlarını resepsiyondan al.”

“Oh, unutmayacağım. Gelecek hafta gelmeli miyim? Eminim beni çok özlersiniz.” Sehun ortamı canlandırmak için şakayla takıldı. Doktorun geçmişin acısıyla baş başa kalmasını istemiyordu.

Dr. Lee gülümsedi. “İlaçlarını al ve gidip alfanla ol. Hayır, gelecek hafta gelmene gerek yok. Bu süreyi onu tanımak için kullanabilirsin.” Dr. Lee göz kırptı. “Gelecek ay görüşürüz.”

Sehun inleyerek kapıyı kapattı ama aklındaki kasırgaya rağmen doktoru gülümsettiği için yüzüne hafif bir gülümseme yayılmıştı.


	5. 4.Bölüm

Kai başını geriye yaslayarak dinliyordu—hayır, annesinin kurulla konuşmasını dinliyormuş gibi yapıyordu aslında. Aklı bugün tanıştığı bir Alfa için aşırı güzel olan hoş adama kayıyordu.

Kai yirmi altı yıllık hayatında hiç bugünkü gibi bir şey hissetmemişti. Sehun çok güzeldi ama hissettiği bu duygu alfanın güzelliğinin ötesindeydi.

O sabah diğerini gördüğü anda Kai'nin tek istediği şey onu kendine çekip sonsuza kadar sarılmaktı. Duygu aşırı yoğundu ve onu korkutuyordu.

Hayatında birkaç adamla beraber olmuştu ancak bugün hissettikleri normal değildi. Alfası kafasının içinde çığlıklar atıp kıvranarak Sehun’a daha yakın olmak istemişti. Alfasını sakinleştirmek Kai'nin tüm gücünü tüketmişti neredeyse.

Hissettiği şey aşk ya da şehvet değildi, diğerine yakın olma arzusuydu. Çekimdi belki. Kai emin değildi, duygu annesi ve babasınınkine, hatta ablası ve kocasınınkine benziyordu. Görünmez bir güç onları iterek aralarında hiç mesafe kalmayana kadar birbirlerine çekiyordu.

Her ne ise yakında kaybolmasını umuyordu çünkü Sehun onunla yaşamaya başlayacaktı ve bu his kaybolmazsa asıl sorun o zaman başlardı. Sehun bir alfaydı ve Kai diğerinin alfaları bırak erkeklere ilgi duyup duymadığını bile bilmiyordu.

En önemlisi ise Kai ciddi ilişkilerin adamı değildi. İki nedenden ötürüydü; birincisi, gerçekte kim olduğu konusunda dürüst olmak zorundaydı ve damarlarından akan şeytan kanını kimsenin öğrenme riskini göze alamazdı. İkincisi, o bir ölümsüzdü ve âşık olmak hayatının aşkının yaşlanmasını ve bir gün ölmesini izlemek demekti. Oysa o acı içinde bir sonsuzluğa sahip olacaktı ve bu en korkutucu durumdu. Tek gecelik ilişkiler veya seks arkadaşlıkları arzularını tatmin etmek için idealdi.

Sehun’a karşı hissettikleri bunlar değildi, fazlasıydı. Kai onu tanımak ve uzun süre beraber olmak istiyordu. Başka bir alfaya karşı aniden neden duygular beslemeye başladığını anlayamıyordu.

Babasını özlüyordu, keşke hayatta olsaydı. O, ona neler olduğunu bilirdi. Bir şeytan ve Edom prensi olan babası yeryüzüne gerçek eşini bulmak için çıkmıştı. Yüzyıllar boyunca yeryüzünde dolaştıktan sonra Kai'nin annesiyle tanışmıştı. Annesi başta babasına karşı ürkek, hatta korkmuş davranmış ama birkaç yıl sonra onu tanıdıkça duygularının içten olduğuna inanarak onunla evlenmeyi kabul etmiş. 12 yıl sonra ikisi çiftleştiklerinde annesi de babası gibi ölümsüz olmuş.

Kai ve ablası(Taeyeon) şeytan kanı taşıyorlardı ve ikisi de ölümsüzdü. Onlara büyü yapma gücü veriyordu. Kai ve ablası büyücülerdi. Kai yarı şeytandı ve eşinin de kendisi gibi ölümsüz olup olmayacağından emin değildi. Ablası eşini bulmuştu ve ikisi dört yıl önce çiftleşmişti, kocası da bir büyücüydü ve bir insanın gerçek benliğini anlama yeteneği vardı. Taeyeon ve kendisinin birbirleri için yaratıldığını bu yüzden hemen anlamıştı. İkisi de ölümsüz olduğundan dolayı onlar için kolaydı. Kai içinse bu farklıydı.

Kai mükemmel eş, kaderdeki asıl kişi olma fikrini hem seviyor hem de bundan korkuyordu. Fikir çok çekiciydi fakat herkesin öldüğü bir dünyada ölümsüz olmak—eşinin bir fani olduğu gerçeğini öğrenme, onunla sonsuzlukta yalnızca kısa bir süre geçirme ve onu özleme fikri korkutucuydu. Bunu kendine yapamazdı ve yıllar geçtikçe Kai milyarlar içinde diğer yarısını bulmanın kolay olmadığını, hatta imkânsız olduğunu fark etmişti. Annesi ve ablası çok şanslılardı sadece.

Bu kimseyle ciddi ilişki yaşamamasının ana nedeniydi çünkü yaşlanıp ölmeyeceğini biliyordu. Annesi çok şanssızdı çünkü eşi o ölümsüz olduktan sonra ölmüştü. Sonsuz hayatını yalnız geçirmek zorundaydı.

Babası Kai'yi korumaya çalışırken ölmüştü; büyükbabası, babası Edom’a dönmeyi ve yönetmeyi reddettiği(ailesiyle normal bir hayat yaşamak istemişti sadece) için kölelerini Kai'yi almak için göndermişti. Tek çocuk olduğu için büyükbabası oğlunu bırakmayı reddetmişti çünkü başka varisi olamazdı. Babası şeytan olmasına rağmen onurlu, iyi bir adamdı ve Kai onu gerçekten çok sevip saygı duyuyordu.

“Kai! Kai, dinliyor musun?” annesinin sesi düşüncelerinden ayırdı.

Olanlara pek dikkat etmeyen Kai annesi elini koluna yaslayınca yerinde sıçradı ve ona şaşkınca baktı. “Ha?” Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Seninle konuşuyordum ama aklın başka yerde gibi.”

Kai toplantı odasına baktığında diğerlerinin gittiğini fark etti. O, annesi ve ablası kalmıştı. “Kai, sen iyi misin?” ablası endişeyle sordu.

Dikkatini ona vererek başını salladı. “Evet, sadece…” duraklayıp derin bir nefes aldı. “Size söyleyip söylememe konusunda emin değilim.”

“Tabii ki bize her şeyi söyleyebilirsin. Biz bir aileyiz. Mottomuz ne?”

“Her zaman ve sonsuza kadar.”

Annesi gülümseyerek başını salladı, endişesi belliydi hâlâ. “Doğru. Şimdi dökül bakalım.”

Annesine ve ablasına tereddütle baktıktan sonra konuştu. “Bugün bir çocukla tanıştım ve bana sizin eşlerinizle tanıştığınızda hissettiğinizi söylediğiniz şeyleri hissettirdi.” Nefesini tuttu.

Ablası yerinden kalkıp yanına geldi ve gülümseyerek elini tuttu. “Aman tanrım, bu harika bir şey Kai. Adı ne?”

“Sehun.”

Taeyeon elleriyle kalbini tuttu ve yavru kediye bakıyormuş gibi bakıyordu Kai'ye. “Senin adına çok mutluyum. Adı çok güzel. Eminim kendisi de öyledir. Sana güzel yavrular verecektir.” Ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu resmen. Yuvarlak, Kim gözleri heyecanla parıldıyordu.

Kai'in kalbi ablasının sözleriyle sıkıştı. Onlara Omega değil de Alfa olduğunu nasıl söyleyecekti? Fakat onlar ailesiydi, Kai onlara söyleyemezse kime söyleyecekti? Birbirlerinden bir şey saklamazlardı. “O—“ kapı açılınca durdu ve kardeşi gömleğini düzelterek içeri girdi.

“Merhaba anne!” Taehyung neşeyle seslendi ve annesinin yanağını öptü.

Kadın küçük oğluna kocaman gülümsedi ve ona sarılarak alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Oğlum!”

Kai annesinin evlatlık oğlunu çok sevdiğini biliyordu ve ikisini böyle görmek onu mutlu ediyordu.

Taehyung bir omegaydı. Sekiz yıl önce, takdim edildiğinde biyolojik ailesi onu evden kovduğunda aileye katılmıştı. Tek suçu Omega olmaktı. Hyoyeon onu sokakta bulmuş ve hemen annelik içgüdüleri (beta olmasına rağmen) devreye girmişti. Onu kanatları altına alıp soyadını vermişti.

Kai ve ablası ailenin yeni üyesini hoş karşılaşmıştı ve omegaya kendini daha az Kim ya da ailenin parçası değilmiş gibi hissettirecek bir şey yapmamışlardı. Küçük kardeşlerini çok sevip önemsiyorlardı ve ikisi de ona karşı aşırı korumacıydı. Taehyung'un hisleri de karşılıklıydı ve yarı şeytan olmalarına rağmen onları çok seviyordu. Taehyung en iyi liseye gitmişti ve şu anda da en iyi üniversitenin ilk yılındaydı. Anneleri Kai gibi onu da şirket modellerinden birisi yapmıştı. İki erkek kardeş şirketteki en iyi modellerdendi ve sadece Kim Moda İmparatorluğu değil, başka şirketler de onlar için modellik yapmalarını istiyordu. Kai yanında kardeşi olmadıkça hiçbir şirketin teklifini kabul etmemeyi alışkanlık haline getirmişti. Kim kardeşlerin sadece çift olarak çalıştığı bilinen bir şeydi. Bazen Kai kendisi çalışıyordu.

Bu Taehyung'un Omega olmasına rağmen pek çok saygı görmesine neden olmuştu. Toplumda en çok saygı duyulan omegalardan birisiydi. Kai daha azını kabul etmezdi.

“Hyung!” Taehyung seslenince Kai ikinci kez düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

“Bugün sürekli böyle.” dedi Taeyeon ve elini Omega kardeşinin omzuna koydu.

“Neden?” Taehyung burnunu buruşturdu, endişelendiği zaman yaptığı bir alışkanlıktı. Ablasına sıkıca tutundu.

“Sen gelene kadar biz de bunu konuşuyorduk.” Küçük oğluna bakarak dedi Hyoyeon.

“Oh, böldüm mü yoksa?” Taehyung sırıttı. “Yetişkin sorunları mı?”

Annesi hafifçe kafasına vurdu. “Velet.”

Taehyung gülerek ablasını nazikçe yanına itti. “Şey.” Kollarını kaşıdı. “Size son tasarımımı göstermek için gelmiştim.”

Kai kafasını kaldırarak kardeşinin giydiklerine düzgünce baktı. İyiydi, Taehyung kendini çok geliştirmişti. İki yıldır kendi kıyafetlerini ve bazen ailesininkileri tasarlıyordu. Çok nadir marka giyinirdi. Kendisininkileri giymeyi tercih ediyordu. Anneleri her zaman ona en iyi malzemeleri sağlıyordu ve Kai ona neden en iyi markalardan giyinmediğini sorduğunda hep şöyle cevap verirdi: “Bir gün ben de onlar gibi bilinen bir tasarımcı olacağım ve sık sık giyerek insanların kıyafetlerimi hatırlamalarını istiyorum.”

Kai kardeşinin büyük işler başaracağını biliyordu. Anneleri küçük oğluna şirket için birkaç şey yaratma fırsatı vermeyi düşünüyordu.

“Çok güzel, Tae.” Annesi gözleri gururla parlayarak söyledi. “Bence bu ayın koleksiyonuna girebilir.”

“Aman tanrım. Anne!” Taehyung çığlık atarak kollarını annesinin boynuna doladı. “Ciddi misin?”

Kim Hyoyeon kıkırdadı. “Bebeğime dünyaya neler yapabildiğini göstermek ve diğerlerinin tasarımlarını giyme ayrıcalığına sahip olması için şans vermenin zamanı geldi. Evet, ciddiyim bebeğim. Daha şık görünüm için birkaç aksesuar eklemeni de istiyorum.”

Taehyung sımsıkı sarılıyordu ona. “Sen en iyisisin. Teşekkürler anne.”

“Rica ederim.” Alnını öptü.

Geri çekildiklerinde Taehyung ağabeyine döndü. “Hyung, sen ne düşünüyorsun?”

“Imm.” Kai düşünceli bir ifade takındı. “İyi, biraz düzenlemeyle mükemmel görünecektir.”

Taehyung başını sallarken koparacaktı az daha. “Anladım.”

“Pekâlâ.” Taeyeon dikkatleri üzerine çekti. “Şimdi nerede kalmıştık?” bakışları Kai'ye odaklandı. “Bize Sehun’u anlatıyordun.”

Hatırlatmayla Kai başını eğdi ve ensesini okşayan eli hissetti. Kardeşi olduğunu anlamak için bakmasına gerek yoktu. “Her şey yolunda mı?” Taehyung endişeyle ağabeyine sordu. “Sehun kim?”

Taeyeon bildiklerini kardeşine anlattı.

“Ee, sorun ne? Senin büyücü olduğunu öğrenip ret mi etti?”

Kai kardeşinin sözleriyle hafifçe güldü. “Bekle bakalım kovboy. Olaydan sapıyorsun.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, bu sorunların en küçüğü.”

“O zaman ne?” genç olan sabırsızca sordu.

“O bir Alfa.”

“Ne?” hem annesi hem de ablası şaşkınlıkla donakaldı.

Kai ya da Sehun’dan birisi kız olsaydı her şey farklı olurdu. İkisinin Alfa olması sorun olmazdı o zaman.

“Nasıl kokuyor ve emin misin Kai?” annesi kızına bakış atarak sordu.

Kai çocukluğundan beri eşinin kokusunu rüyalarında görüyordu ve ailesine omegasının gül ve bal koktuğunu söylemişti. Sehun öyle kokmuyordu. Rüyalarından hatırladığı eşininki gibi değildi. “Sandal ağacı karışımı orman kokusu. Emin değilim.”

“Üzgünüm Kai ama bence o aradığın kişi değil. Eşinin Alfa değil Omega olması gerekiyor ve bize eşinin gül ve bal koktuğunu yüzlerce kez söyledin.” Annesi yumuşak bir sesle konuştu.

Annesi haklıydı; Sehun eşi olamazdı. Babasına rüyalarını ilk anlattığı zamanı hatırlıyordu ve babası ona karşılaşmadan önce karısının kokusunu rüyasında gördüğünü söylemişti. Bu yüzden gerçekte onu tanıyabilmişti. Aynı şey ablasının başına da gelmişti. Kocasının kokusunu onunla tanışmadan biliyordu. Asil kana sahip şeytanların özel yeteneklerinden birisiydi.

Kai içinse Sehun kaderindeki eşi gibi kokmuyordu. Belki başka bir şeydi ve Kai büyütüyordu. Annesine başını salladı. En iyisi düşüncelerini kendine saklamaktı. Yine de alfaya her türlü çekiliyordu. Burası doğruydu.

“Onunla nasıl tanıştın?” Taehyung aniden sorunca sessizliği bozdu.

Kai aptalca kardeşine bakakaldı, sonra omeganın kendisine sorduğunu anladı. “Jimin. Benimle--bizimle yaşayacağını söylediği çocuktu.” Kardeşiyle kendisini gösterdi.

Taehyung'un yüzü farkındalıkla değişti. “Oh Sehun.”

“Oh Sehun.” Annesi kaş çattı. “Senatör Oh Donghae’nin oğlu mu?”

Taehyung omuz silkti. “Evet, Jimin öyle bir şey demişti. Annesinin de moda şirketi varmış.”

Hyoyeon bir anda değişti ve yüzü ifadesizleşti “Dikkatli olmalısın Kai. Bulaşmak isteyeceğin türde insanlar değil onlar.”

Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı, annesinin ne demeye çalıştığını anlayamıyordu. “Neden?”

“Oh’lar muhafazakârdır ve omegalar söz konusu olduğunda tam bir götler. Yüzyıllardır ailelerinde tek bir Omega olmadı ve böyle tutmaya niyetliler.”

“Ama ben bir Omega değilim.”

“Evet, ama kardeşin Omega ve şimdi onlardan birisi sizinle yaşayacak. Dikkatli olmanızı istiyorum.” Küçük oğluna döndü. “Tae, geceleri hep ana malikânede kalmalısın. Oh’ların oğlu etraftayken orada kalmanı istemiyorum.”

Taehyung dudak büktü. “Jimin bana Sehun’un muhteşem birisi olduğunu anlattı. Onunla arkadaş olmak istiyordum.”

“Hayır, o bir Oh. Onunla arkadaş olmanı hoş karşılamam. Hoşlandığım ve güvendiğim tek Oh, Kris'tir.”

“Kris kim?”

“En büyük oğullarıydı.”

“-dı?”

“Evet.” Annesi hımladı. “Artık değil. Aile evini ve adını omegalara davranışlarından hoşlanmadığı için terk etti.”

Kai geriye yaslandı. “Sehun’un omegalarla sorunu yok. Kardeşimin Omega olduğunu söyleyince ona sordum.”

“Ona karşı olan karmaşık hislerini anlıyorum ama o bir Oh.” Annesi vurguladı. “Evinde kalmana izin vermeden önce bana söylemiş olsaydın bunu kabul etmezdim. Haydi Tae.” Taehyung'u elinden tutarak çıkışa yöneldi.

Taehyung ağabeyine baktı ve Kai omeganın hâlâ dudak büktüğünü görebiliyordu. Genç olana başını sallayarak sessizce üzülmemesini söyledi. Anneleri çıkıp kapıyı arkalarından kapattı.

“Onlarla ne sorunu var?” Kai balasına döndü.

Ablası omuz silkerek eşyalarını toplamaya başladı. “Bilmem.” Masadan dosyasını alıp çıkışa yöneldi.

“Noona!” Kai seslenince Taeyeon durup ona baktı.

“Efendim?”

Derin bir nefes aldı, ne hissettiğini nasıl açıklayacağını düşünüyordu. Sehun’a ve ailesine karşı hissettiklerinden emin değildi. Diğer alfayla daha bugün tanışmıştı ve böyle bir yoğunluk âşık olmadığı sürece olmazdı. Her şey Kai'in kafasını karıştırıyordu.

“Söyle gitsin Kai. Ben ablanım.” Unutmuş gibi hatırlattı. “Mottomuz ne?”

“Her zaman ve sonsuza kadar.”

“Güzel. Şimdi ne olduğunu söyle.” Tamamen ona döndü ve ifadesi yumuşadı.

“İçimde bir his var. Birisi—annem—Sehun hakkında, hatta Oh’lar hakkında, olumsuz bir şeyler söylediğinde tuhaf bir his beliriyor. Kişisel algılıyormuşum gibi sanki. Savunmaya geçmek istiyorum.” Kai sorabilmesine kendisi de şaşırmıştı. “Normal mi? Alfa şeysi mi? Biz hiçbir şeyken ve onunla yeni tanışmışken tuhaf hissettiriyor.”

Kai, Taeyeon’un onu şakayla dürtmesini falan bekledi ama ablasının ifadesi daha da yumuşadı ve yanına gelerek elini tuttu.

“Tabii ki normal, Kai.” Nazik bir sesle konuşuyordu. “Korumacı olmak tipik Alfa özelliği ama bu yüzden böyle olduğun anlamına gelmez, normal bir özellik de olabilir Kai. Bana göre onunla yeni tanışmış olmana rağmen ondan hoşlanıyorsun ve insanların kötü konuşmasını istemiyorsun. İnsanların benim, annemin ya da Taehyung'un ve önemsediğin başkaları hakkında konuşmasından hoşlanmaman gibi.”

Taeyeon’un küçük eline bakarak başını salladı Kai. “Sanırım mantıklı geliyor.” Kendi kendine söyledi.

“Ben pozitifimdir.” Taeyeon takıldı ve elini okşadı. Kardeşine yardım edebildiği için mutluydu. Küçücük bir şey de olsa yanlış hissetmediğini doğrulamak iyiydi. “Fakat Kai, onun bir Alfa olduğuna emin misin? Ya senin gerçek eşinse?” Kai bir şey diyecekken elini kaldırarak onu susturdu ve devam etti. “Ya omegaysa ve gerçek kimliğini ailesinden ve toplumdan gizliyorsa?”

Kai ona bakıyordu. Dediklerinden emin gibi görünüyordu. “Hayır.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Bunun mümkün olduğunu sanmıyorum. Sadece kokusu değil, tıpkı bir Alfa gibi görünüyor.”

“Bence bu çocuktan gerçekten hoşlanıyorsun. Başka alfalarla beraber olduğunu biliyorum. Bu çocuktan bahsederken gözlerinin parlaması gerçek eşinmiş gibi farklı.”

“Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.”

“Sana ne yapacağını söyleyeyim. Neden onu daha yakından tanıyıp çıkma teklifi etmiyorsun?”

“Ya aynı gemide değilse?”

“Denemeden bilemezsin.”

Gülümseyerek başını salladı Kai. “Pekâlâ.” Kabullendi. Ufacık bir umut kırıntısı bedenine yayılmıştı.

“Bunu anneme söyleme henüz. Sehun’un senden hoşlandığına emin olana kadar aramızda kalsın. Annem, Oh’lardan gerçekten hiç hoşlanmıyor. Eminim arkasında bir şey vardır.” Yanağını okşadı ve başını yeniden salladı. “Güzel. Jiyeon’u almaya gitmeliyim.”

O ayrıldığında Kai bir süre daha ablasının dediklerini ve annesinin neden Oh’lardan hoşlanmadığını düşünerek toplantı odasında kaldı. Annesi normalde kimseye kin beslemezdi, kindar değildi. Ama Oh ailesi onun kin beslemesine neden olmuştu. Her ne ise Kai bunu öğrenecekti. Şimdilik onları internetten araştıracaktı. Bununla beraber yerinden kalktı ve oradan ayrıldı.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

** Bir Ay Sonra **

Sehun, Kai'ye taşınalı bir ay olmuştu. Alfayla çok iyi anlaşıyordu ve Kai'nin kardeşi Taehyung'la tanışmıştı. Onu ağabeyiyle çıktığı dergilerden hemen tanımıştı ve ikisinin neden hep beraber olduğunu anlamıştı. Ayrıca Taehyung'un aynı üniversiteye gittiğini ve benzer dersleri aldıklarını öğrenmişti. Taehyung ona karşı arkadaş canlısıydı ve Sehun hemen onunla bağ kurmuştu.

Sehun, Kai'yi aklından atmaya çalışıyordu ancak hisleri büyümeye devam ediyordu ve Sehun onlarla ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Sehun’un başka sorunları da vardı; birkaç hafta önceki cumartesi gecesi yemeğinde Irene’le tanışmıştı. Kız hemen onunla ilgilenmeye ve daha fazlasını istemeye başlamıştı. Annesi bundan oldukça hoşnuttu. Hatta ondan Irene’i ziyaret etmesini istemişti—emretmişti yani. Henüz bunu yapmamıştı ama yapmak zorunda kalacağını biliyordu.

Annesi istediği her şeyi alırdı. Başka yolu yoktu. Sehun kızdan hoşlanmıyordu. Hiç ilişkisi olmamasına rağmen kızlara ilgi duymamıştı. Onu nazikçe nasıl geri çevireceğini bilmiyordu. Asla onunla olmayacağı için ona sahte umut vermek istemiyordu. Kai'den başkasıyla olma fikri dayanılmazdı.

Hepsi birleşerek kalbine taş gibi oturmuştu. Stresinden kurtulmak için sabah sporuna başlamıştı. Her günkü gibi bugün de zavallı kum torbasına yumruklar atıyordu.

Jimin sessizce oturarak onu izliyordu. Genç olan Sehun’un sorununu kendisine anlatmasını sabırla bekliyordu.

Aptal değildi. Sehun’u yıllardır tanıyordu ve bir sorun olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun, Kai'yle tanıştığından beri garip davranıyordu. Sehun’un alfaya bakışları Jimin'in daha önce görmediği bir şeydi. En yakın arkadaşını zorlamak istemiyordu ama merak da ediyordu—hatta endişeliydi daha çok. Sehun asla ağır sabah sporu yapmazdı. Lisedeyken herkesi Alfa olduğuna ikna edebilmek için yapıyordu. Yıllar içinde Sehun daha hafif bir programa geçmişti ve şu anda arkadaşının kum torbasına attığı hüsran dolu yumruklar Jimin'i endişeden öldürüyordu.

Sehun’un her zamanki gibi kendisine açılmasını istiyordu. Yardım etmek istiyordu ama Sehun böyle susarken nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. Emin olduğu tek şey Kai'yle ilgili olmasıydı.

“Sehunnie!” Jimin nazikçe seslendi ve ayaklandı. “İyi misin?”

“Evet.” Sehun daha sert yumruk atarak cevapladı.

Jimin en yakın arkadaşına bakıp ne düşündüğünü merak etti. “Kai hakkında mı?” tereddütle sordu. “Onu seviyor musun?”

Sehun bir an durakladı ve hafifçe yumruk attı. Sehun hayır diye hımlasa da Jimin'in emin olması için yeterliydi.

“Seviyorsan sorun değil.” Jimin yanına gelerek söyledi.

Biraz ağır bir yumrukla Sehun inledi. “Ona ihtiyacım yok.”

“İhtiyacın olduğunu söylemedim. İhtiyacın olmasa da birisini istemekte sorun yok.”

Sehun, Jimin'i görmezden geldi çünkü en yakın arkadaşı haklıydı ve şu anda bununla uğraşmak istemiyordu. O yüzden cevap vermeden sporuna devam etti. Dakikalar süren sessizlikten sonra Sehun döndüğünde Jimin'in gittiğini fark etti ki rahatlayarak sporuna paydos vermesine neden olmuştu bu.


	6. 5.Bölüm

Baekhyun yuvarlanarak tavana baktı. Aklı dün tanıştığı alfaya kaymıştı. Sevgilileri olmuştu ama hiçbiri sonradan adının Chanyeol olduğunu öğrendiği bu Alfa kadar yakışıklı, erkeksi ve nefes kesici değildi. Adam içinde bir şeyleri harekete geçiriyordu ve Baekhyun bu Chanyeol denen çocuğun gerçek eşi olup olmadığına emin olamıyordu.

Yalnızlığı ve onu sevip güvende hissettirecek birisine ihtiyacı birleşmişti. Babası son sevgilisinden ayrıldıktan sonra ona prestijli alfalar ayarlamaya çalışıyordu ama Baekhyun başka bir ilişkiye hazır değildi. Ya da babasının ofisinden çıktığında yakışıklı alfayla karşılaştığı düne kadar öyle sanmıştı.

Gözlerini alfadan alamamıştı ve diğeri izlendiğini fark edince gülümseyerek onu selamlamıştı. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un gülümsediği kişiye bakınırken kendisine olduğunu anlamıştı –oh tanrım, heyecandan oracıkta bayılacaktı. Gülümseyerek eğilmiş ve gözden kaybolana kadar alfayı izlemişti.

Kapısının vurulması onu düşüncelerinden ayırdığında inledi ve babasının gülümseyerek odasına girdiğini gördü.

“İyi misin aşkım?” babası büyük yatakta uzanan oğluna sordu. Yatağın büyüklüğü onu olduğundan daha küçük gösteriyordu.

Baekhyun oturarak başını yatak başlığına yasladı ve kafasıyla onayladı. “Evet.”

Babası kaşlarını çattı, Baekhyun gözlerindeki endişeyi görebiliyordu. “Kilometrelerce öteden kokunu aldım ve bebeğimi bir şeyin rahatsız ettiğine eminim.”

Baekhyun gülümsedi, bu adam babası olduğu için gerçekten çok şanslıydı. Babası ülkedeki nadir ebeveynlerden birisiydi. Erkek Omega evlat sahibi çoğu ebeveyn onları enstitülere gönderiyordu—öyle yerlerin düşüncesi bile Baekhyun’u titretiyordu—ya da onları evlatlıktan reddederek yaşlarına bakmadan kaderlerine terk ediyorlardı.

Babası milyonda birdi.

Annesinin ölümünden beri (11 yıl olmuştu) babası birçok prestijli aileden gelen evlenme tekliflerini reddetmişti. Babası başka bir kadın almak istemiyordu çünkü omegalara nasıl davrandıklarını biliyordu ve biricik oğlunun başkası tarafından kötü muamele görmesine asla izin veremezdi. Baekhyun babasını çok seviyordu çünkü Bay Byun annesinin yokluğunu oğluna hiç hissettirmemişti. Boşluğu doldurarak oğluyla bir anne gibi ilgilenmişti. Annesi omegaydı ama babası onu çok sevmişti ve oğluna da çok fazla sevgi duyuyordu.

Baekhyun ikinci cinsiyetine rağmen babasının sevgisine ve desteğine sahip olduğu için çok şanslıydı. Babasından asla bir şey saklayamıyordu. “Bugün birisiyle karşılaştım.” dedi ve babası saçlarını okşayarak hımladı. “Alfaydı.” Baekhyun ona doğru yaslandı. “Yakışıklı ve ona karşı çekildiğimi hissettim.”

“Adını biliyor musun?” babası sıcak bir şekilde gülümseyerek sordu.

“Park Chanyeol.”

Babasının yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade vardı ve ismi tekrar tekrar mırıldanıyordu. Sonra farkına varınca gözleri parladı. “Pazarlama bölümünde çalışan çocuk mu?”

Baekhyun kaşlarını kaldırdı, Chanyeol’un babası için çalıştığını bilmiyordu. “Koca kulakları olan uzun, baya uzun çocuk mu?” diye sordu ve babası başıyla onayladı. “Senin için mi çalışıyor?” yeniden başını salladı. “Aman tanrım, ben nasıl onu hiç görmedim?”

Babası kıkırdadı. “Yeni kredi kartına ihtiyacın olmadıkça şirkete nadiren geliyorsun.”

Baekhyun babasıyla beraber kıkırdadı, doğruydu. “Haklısın ama bundan sonra daha sık geleceğim. Onunla tanışmayı kaçırdığıma inanamıyorum. Ne zamandır şirkette çalışıyor?”

“İki yıldır. Onunla ilk tanıştığımda teslimatçıydı. Potansiyelini görüp onu işe aldım. En iyi çalışanlarımdan birisi.”

“Eminim öyledir.” Nedense Baekhyun gururlu bir sevgili gibi hissetmişti.

“Endişelenme aşkım. Onunla olman için gücümün yettiği her şeyi yaparım eğer—“

“Hayır, baba.” Baekhyun başını iki yana sallayarak sözünü kesti. “Bir şey yapmanı istemiyorum. Ona sen müdahale etmeden sahip olmayı tercih ederim. Zorunda kaldığı ya da zengin olduğum için bana âşık olmasını istemiyorum. Benden gerçekten hoşlanana kadar senin oğlun olduğumu söylemeyeceğim hatta.”

Babası başını salladı, gözlerinde gurur vardı. “Kendi bildiğini yaparız o zaman, aşkım. Eminim benim güzel Omega bebeğime karşı koyacak adam yoktur.”

Baekhyun kıkırdayarak yüzünü babasının göğsüne gömdü. “Teşekkür ederim babacığım.”

Babası alnını öptü. “Oğlumu mutlu etmek için her şeyi yaparım. Sen benim gurur kaynağımsın ve biricik bebeğimsin.” Her kelimesini öpücükle vurguladı.

“Bu konuda Irene’e danışacağım, eminim yardımcı olacaktır.”

Babası gülerek onu ittirdi. “Sence kuzenin sana ilişki tavsiyesi verebilir mi? Kendisi bir ilişki içinde bile değilken?”

Başını salladı. “O psikolog. Bana insanları okuma konusunda birkaç şey öğretmesini istiyorum. Bu çocuktan gerçekten hoşlanıyorum ve benim için doğru olan olup olmadığını öğrenmek istiyorum.”

“Pekâlâ.” Babası hımladı ve saçlarını sevgiyle okşadı. “Sen öyle diyorsan, aşkım.” Yanağını öptükten sonra kalktı. “Şimdi gitmem lazım. Oh-Kang Seulgi ile toplantım var.”

“Seulgi mi? Oh Moda İmparatorluğu’nun CEO’su olan mı?”

Babası başını salladı ve Baekhyun yaramazca sırıttı. “Yakında annem olacak mı?”

“Yüce tanrım!” babası inleyerek yüzünü ovuşturdu. “O hâlâ evli, mutlu, çocuklu Baekhyun. Böyle şeyleri düşüncesizce söylememelisin.”

Baekhyun dudak büktü. Babasının mutlu olacak ve kendisini önemseyecek birisine sahip olmasını istiyordu sadece ve babasının yıllardır bu Alfa kadından hoşlandığını biliyordu. Tek problem Oh Donghae ile evli olmasıydı. “Sadece mutlu olmanı istiyorum.”

“Biliyorum tatlım.”

“Bana istediğim her şeyi, sevgiyi, desteği verdin. Sen olmasaydın kırılırdım. En iyisine sahip olmanı istiyorum baba.”

“Biliyorum ama evli olmasaydı bile Seulgi ile beraber olacağımı sanmıyorum.”

“Neden?”

“Omegalardan nefret ediyor ve buna dayanamam. Sana kötü davranmasına dayanamam. Oğluma değer vermeyen biriyle evlenmektense ömrümün sonuna kadar bekâr kalmayı yeğlerim.”

Baekhyun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Gözyaşları akmaya başlayacak gibiydi. Ayağa kalkarak babasının kollarına atıldı. Babası ona sıkıca sarılarak oğlu ağlarken teselli etti. Tanrım, koca bir bebekti. “Mutlu olmanı istiyorum.” Hıçkırarak tekrarladı.

“Hayır, bebeğim, ağlamamalısın. Sen mutluysan ben de mutluyum.” Omeganın sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşadı. “Söz veriyorum, ben iyiyim, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun babasına daha sıkı sarıldı. “Seni seviyorum baba.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum oğlum.” Babası gülümseyerek yeniden şakağını öptü. “Sana ne kadar çok sarılmak istesem de gerçekten gitmem lazım. Önemli bir iş toplantısı.”

Baekhyun gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve gözyaşlarını elinin tersiyle sildi. “Seni tutmayayım o zaman.” Babasının yanağını öptü. “Ben de Irene’i görmeye gideyim.”

“Önce kahvaltını etmelisin.” Babası kapıda duraksayarak konuştu.

“Edeceğim.”

“Kendine iyi bak ve kuzeninin ailesine selamlarımı ilet.”

“İletirim.”

Babası yeniden gülümsedi ve odadan çıktı.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Sporundan sonra Sehun salondan ayrıldı ve oturma odasına geçti. Bu sırada Jimin'in kapıya yöneldiğini gördü. “Jimin!” seslendi. Arkadaşı bir süre bekleyip gitmeye karar vermiş olmalıydı ve Sehun ona böyle davrandığı için hemen kötü hissetti kendini. Genç olanın onun için en iyisini istediğini ve her zaman onu sevdiğini biliyordu.

Jimin durup ona döndü, ifadesi okunmuyordu. “Efendim?”

“Odamda konuşabilir miyiz lütfen?” Sehun, Kai'nin her cumartesi olduğu gibi ailesini görmeye gidip gitmediğinden emin değildi ve alfaların diğerlerine göre duyularının süper hassas olduğunu biliyordu. Onun Jimin'e anlattıklarını duymasını istemezdi.

Jimin rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Tamam.”

Sehun onu odasına götürdü ve ikili yatağa oturdu. Bir süre sonra Sehun, Kai'yi gördüğü andan beri hissettiklerini ve yaşadıklarını Jimin'e anlattı.

Jimin uzanıp elini tuttu ve sıktı. “Bunu söylememi istemediğini biliyorum ama dürüst olmak zorundayım.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Bence Dr. Lee haklı. Kai senin eşin.”

Sehun hımladı. “Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum, Jimin. Ona damgalanmam en korkunç senaryom.”

“Bir şey yapmalısın sadece, Hunnie.” Jimin, Sehun’un saçlarını okşuyordu.

“Ne?”

“Kim olduğunu kabul et ve—“

“Jimin, yapamayacağımı biliyorsun.”

“Evet, yapabilirsin, Sehun. Sadece yapmak istemiyorsun.”

“Ailem öğrendiğinde hayatım nasıl olacak sence?”

“Senin için en iyisini istiyorum ben, Sehun. Bunu biliyorsun ama ailen için yaşamayı bırakıp kendin için yaşamaya başlamalısın. Seni Omega olduğun için evlatlıktan reddederlerse o zaman senin gibi bir oğlu hak etmiyorlardır.”

“Hayatım boyunca onlarlaydım, her şeyi onlardan öğrendim ve biliyorum. Onlarsız yaşayabileceğimi sanmıyorum.”

“Öyle söyleme. Tabii ki yaşarsın. Ailem senin yanında olur. Ağabeyin Kris, Yoongi hyung, Chanyeol ve ben de oluruz. Eminim Kai de yanında olacaktır ve senden bir şey beklemeden seni seven çok kişi var.”

Sehun başın iki yana salladı. “Bunu bilemezsin, beni istemeyebilir—“

“Bu doğru değil. Seni kim istemez Sehun?”

“Ben ciddiyim, Jimin. Ailemin adını kaybedeceğim.”

“O zaman benimkini alabilirsin ya da kendine yenisini yaratırsın. Kai bile seve seve adını sana verecektir.”

“Onu bu işe karıştırmayı bırak.”

“Niyeymiş? Az önce ona karşı bir şeyler hissettiğini söyledin—“

“Onları bozabilirim de.”

“Bozamayacağını biliyorsun. Ona damgalanmışken olmaz. Bak, Sehun. Kimse seni istemediğin bir şey yapmaya ya da birisi olmaya zorlayamaz. Neye karar verirsen ver ben hep yanında olacağım. Ama bunu bir düşünmeni istiyorum. Kimliğini o ilaçlarla saklamak bir çözüm değil. Yavaşça seni mahvediyorlar ve bunu bildiğine eminim. Sadece sana yardım etmek istiyorum. Lütfen, Sehun. Bunu bir düşün. Omega olmak kulağa geldiği kadar korkutucu değil. Bak bana—lanet olsun, Taehyung'a baksana. Mükemmel idare ediyor.”

“Zengin olduğu ve ailesine sahip olduğu için.”

“Ya ben? Zengin değilim, omegayım ve en iyi şekilde yaşıyorum.”

“Senin de ailen var, Jimin. Demek istediğim bu, aile önemli ve onlar beni seviyor.”

Jimin bıkkınlıkla iç çekti. “Ailenin sevgi dedikleri şey bir ailenin evlatlarına verdiği şey değil. Ailen seni istemediğin bir şeye zorlamaz. Senden bir şey beklemezler ve seni sevgisiz bir ilişkiye itmezler. Hatalıysam düzelt beni. Irene’le çıkman için seni zorladıklarını söylemiştin, değil mi? İstemediğini açıkça belirtmene rağmen.”

Jimin haklıydı. Ailesinin sevgisi içten olmayabilirdi ama yine de ailesiydiler ve açığa çıkmaya cesareti yoktu. Belki gelecekte kendi adını sağlamlaştırdığında onlara gururla Omega olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Ama şu anda değildi.

“Bak Sehun, aileni düşman gibi göstermeye çalışmıyorum. Yöntemlerinin iyi olmadığını anlamanı istiyorum yalnızca. Ağabeyine baksana, ikimiz de Kris'in ne kadar haklı olduğunu biliyoruz ve istediği şey için evden ayrıldı. Senden de ayrılmanı istemiyorum ama kendin olmaya çalış ve neler olacağını bir gör.” Sehun’un elini sıktı. “Kai'ye gelince, elini sıktığında eşin olduğunu sen hissettiysen sence o da hissetmemiş midir?”

Evet, Sehun Kai'nin ifadesini hatırlıyordu ama Alfa normal ve etkilenmemiş gibi davranmaya başladığı için emin olamıyordu. Umutlarını yeşertmek istemiyordu. “Nasıl hissettiğinden emin değilim.”

Jimin başını salladı. “Sorun değil ama lütfen bunu düşün.”

“Düşüneceğim.” Sehun yapmayacağını bilmesine rağmen cevapladı.

“Tam tahmin ettiğim gibi.” Arkalarından bir ses geldi.

Sehun ve Jimin hızla döndüklerinde Taehyung'un kapıda dikildiğini gördüler. Ellerini göğsünde kavuşturmuştu ve Sehun’a bakarken suratında kocaman bir sırıtış vardı.

“Tae.” Jimin gergince Sehun’a baktı. “Ne kadarını duydun?”

“Hepsini. Üzgünüm, kulak misafiri olmak istemezdim ama bu kadar ilginç bu konuya kayıtsız kalamadım.” Taehyung omuz silkti, hiç üzgün görünmüyordu ve hâlâ sırıtıyordu. “Yani sen de omegasın.” Soru değil yorumdu.

Sehun kalbi göğsünden çıkacakmış gibi hissediyordu. “Omega olduğumdan mı şüphelenmiştin?” Taehyung şüphelendiyse o zaman başka kim—

Taehyung başını salladı. “Evet, ilaçlarını gördüm ve mükemmel bir şekilde gizlenmelerine rağmen içinde ne olduğunu anlayabiliyorum. Çünkü Jimin'den duyduğum kadarıyla biriyle görüşmüyordun ve neden Alfa doğum kontrol haplarını kullandığını merak etmeye başlamıştım.” Odaya girip kapıyı kapattı. “Endişelenme, sırrın istediğin sürece bende güvende.” Jimin'e döndü. “Ve sana gelince, hani en yakın arkadaştık?”

“Tabii ki öyleyiz.” Jimin hemen cevapladı.

“Neden öteki en yakın arkadaşının da bir Omega olduğunu bana anlatmadın?”

“Sana bir şey söyleyemeyeceğimi biliyorsun. Sehun’un sırrıydı ve bana güvenmişti.”

Taehyung hımlayarak ikilinin yanına oturdu ve çenesini eline yasladı. “Haklısın. Güvenine ihanet edemezdin.” Elini Sehun’un kucağına koydu. “Yani eniştem misin?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Taehyung'un sırrını bilmesi bir şeyi değiştirmezdi. “Hayır, değilim.”

“Neden ya? Ağabeyimin alfan olduğunu sanıyordum.”

“Hayır, değil.”

“Bunu kendine neden yapıyorsun?”

“Doğru olmayan bir şey yapmıyorum.” Sehun Omegası karşı çıkmasına rağmen savunmaya geçmişti.

Taehyung, Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak düşüncelerini okumaya çalışıyordu. “Sence bunu hak etmiyor musun? Kai hak ediyor. İkiniz beraber olmayı hak etmiyor musunuz?”

Omegası kabul etmesine rağmen Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Kendine böyle bir zevk veremezdi ve Kai daha iyi birisini—gerçek bir omegayı hak ediyordu.

Taehyung derin bir nefes aldı. “Sehun, bunu kendine ve Kai'ye yapma. O—“

“Taehyung, lütfen. Bırak konuyu.” Sehun inledi.

“Yani istediği kişiyi becermesine izin mi veriyorsun?” Taehyung sordu.

“Ne?” Sehun hemen ellerini yüzünden çekti ve kocaman gözlerle Taehyung'a baktı. _Neden bahsediyordu?_ “Ne diyorsun?” kalbi Kai'in başkalarını becerdiği düşüncesiyle acı verici şekilde sıkışıyordu. Böyle hissetmemeliydi ama elinde değildi.

Taehyung bir kaşını kaldırdı, suratında hain bir gülümseme vardı. “Şimdi biz burada konuşurken onun odasına bir adam var.” Omuz silkti. “Ne yaptıklarından emin değilim ama.”

Sehun bedeni otomatiğe bağlamış gibi hemen ayağa kalkıp kapıya koştu.

“Bekle, ağabeyimi istemediğini söylediğini sanmıştım?” Sehun çıkacakken Taehyung seslendi.

Duraklayarak genç Kim’e döndü. “Onu o şekilde istemesem bile, evde tek yaşamazken buraya birilerini getiremez.”

“Ama teknik olarak onun evi. Unutma.” Taehyung sırıtıyordu ve Sehun şu sırıtışı suratından sökmek istiyordu. “İstediğini getirmeye izni var.”

Taehyung haklıydı; Kai'nin eviydi ve istediğini getirmeye hakkı vardı ama içindeki omega buna karşı çıkıyordu ve çoktan Sehun’un ördüğü duvarları yıkmaya başlamıştı. Cevap vermek için ağzını açtığında tek bir kelime çıkmadı. İnleyerek odadan çıktı.

Taehyung'un güldüğünü duyabiliyordu ancakdiğerinin diyeceklerini duymak istemeyerek kapıyı kapattı ve yanındaki odaya gitti.

Taehyung haklıydı; Kai'nin yanında bir adam—beta— vardı. Odanın kapısı hafifçe aralıktı bu yüzden Sehun neler olduğunu görebiliyordu. İkisi yatakta oturuyordu, Kai'nin dikkati bilgisayarındaydı ve alfanın yakışıklı görüntüsüyle kelebeklerin uçuştuğunu hissediyordu.

Sehun Alfa rolü oynamaya o kadar alışmıştı ki diğer adam Kai'nin kulağına fısıldamak için eğildiğinde boğazından bir hırlama döküldü. Kai aptal betanın dediklerine kıkırdadığında kıskançlık midesini yaktı. Bu adam kimse belli ki Sehun’un alfasının peşindeydi.

Sehun dişlerini sıkarak bir şeye ya da birine vurmadan önce hızla oradan uzaklaştı. Hâlâ odasına olan Jimin (Taehyung ortalarda görünmüyordu) Sehun’un kasırga gibi banyoya gitmesini izledi. Arkadaşı için endişeleniyordu. Sehun titrediğini hissedince telefonunu cebinden çıkardı.

**Kimden: Jimin**

_Her şey yolunda mı? İyi görünmüyorsun._

Tutuşunu gevşetti ve kendini toparlamasını hatırlattı. Son bir aydır iyi hissetmiyordu. Her şey ve herkes onu sinirlendiriyordu ve şu anda başındaki büyük, baş belası ağrı GİTMİYORDU. Her türlü önemli değildi. Hızla sabrı tükeniyordu ve kendini kontrol etmesinin bir yolunu bulmalıydı.

Jimin'in mesajını görmezden gelerek rehberine girdi ve Dr. Lee’yi aradı. Açmasını umuyordu. Birkaç kez çaldıktan sonra kapatacakken tanıdık ses cevapladı. “Alo?” Sehun rahatladı.

“Dr. Lee, korkunç bir baş ağrım var.” Parmağını şakağına bastırarak söyledi.

“Verilen dozajdan fazlasını aldın mı?”

Sehun bugün ilacını almıştı, hatta yanlışlıkla bir değil iki hap yutmuştu. “Evet, aldım.”

“Baş ağrısı tavsiye edilenden fazlasını aldığın içindir ve ayrıca omegan karşı çıkıyordur. Ani öfke ya da sahiplik duygusu hissediyor musun?” diye sordu Dr. Lee.

“Evet, şu anda birisinin boğazını parçalamak istiyorum.”

“Öfkeni kontrol edemezsen, ilaçlar etkisini tamamen yitirirler. İçindeki Omega devralmak istiyor. Sehun, bu düşündüğümden de zorlaşıyor.”

“Ne demek ilaçlar etkisini tamamen yitirecekler?! Onlar ilaç, tanrı aşkına, işe yaramak zorundalar!” Sehun öfkesini saklayamıyordu.

“Sehun, sakin ol. Kaç hapın kaldı?” doktor sakince sordu. Sehun şişeyi sertçe salladı ve içine baktı.

“Bir tane kalmış.”

“Hemen gelmen lazım. Mümkünse bugün, böylece seni muayene edip yaşadıklarını düzeltebiliriz.” Sinirli omegayı bilgilendirdi. Sehun sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes aldı.

“Bugün gelemem, yarın gelebilirim anca.” dedi.

“Yarın anca yetişir ama… Olabilir. Son bastırıcıyı yarın sabaha bırak ve hemen beni görmeye gel.” Doktor önerdi.

“Tamam.”

“Şimdilik asetaminofen ya da varsa başka bir ağrı kesici al, uyumaya çalış. İçindeki Omega baktığım her omegadan çok daha güçlü. Ne olursa fazla düşünme, sakinleşmen lazım yoksa omegan kontrolden çıkacak. Yarın konuşuruz. Şimdi biraz uyu.” Doktor vurguladı.

Sehun doktora teşekkür ederek telefonu kapattı ve öfkesini rahatlatmak için duvara yumruk attı. O da işe yaramayınca yüzüne soğuk su çarptı ve aynada kendine baktı. Yüzü eski haline hiç benzemiyordu. Gözlerindeki hayvansı bakış ve sert ifadesi Alfa diye bağırıyordu kendini ve Omega iki farklı kişi arasında bölünmüş gibi hissediyordu. Bu onu deli ediyordu.

Ağrı kesici içtikten sonra yaklaşık bir saat banyoda kalıp kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı ve biraz iyi hissedince çıktı.

Jimin ortalarda görünmüyordu ve Sehun buna gerçekten minnettardı çünkü şu anda kafasında olanları konuşmak istemiyordu. Sessizce yatağına uzandı ve birkaç dakika içinde rüyalar âlemine daldı.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Kai önünde uyuyan güzele dikkatle bakıyordu. Bol mavi tişörtü kaymıştı. Siyah pantolonu dar ve yumuşak görünüyordu ki yastığa yayılan yumuşacık görünen saçları onu rahatlığın cisim bulmuş hali gibi gösteriyordu. Çekici bir rahatlık. Kai ellerini Sehun’un saçlarında gezdirme dürtüsüne karşı koymak zorunda kaldı. Sehun’un dudakları hafif ayrıktı, oldukça şehvetli ve davetkâr görünüyorlardı. Sehun’un onla yaşadığı şu son bir aydır bastırmaya çalıştığı hisler sürekli yüzeye çıkıyordu ve ne zaman onu görse karnında kelebekler uçuşuyor, kalbi hızlanıyordu.

Her zaman Sehun’la elinden geldiğince az etkileşim kurmaya çalışıyordu; diğerini görmek bile ona açıklanamaz şeyler yapıyordu ve Sehun’un her zaman kahvaltı yaparken nasıl bu kadar nefes kesici göründüğüne hâlâ şaşıyordu. Kahvaltı Kai'nin diğer alfaya yakın olmak için kendisine izin verdiği tek zamandı ve Sehun’dan kaçmak için ofisinde geç saatlere kadar çalışıyordu. Hafta sonları hariç. Genelde tüm gün odasında vakit geçiriyor ya da bazen ailesiyle arkadaşlarını ziyarete gidiyordu.

Sehun kımıldayarak rüyada gibi burnunu kırıştırdı ve Kai bir an diğerinin rüyalarına girmeyi diledi. Çünkü Sehun tanıştıklarından beri rüyalarından çıkmamıştı. Onunla gerçekte beraber olamasa da rüyalarında beraber, evli, çiftleşmiş ve âşık oluyorlardı.

Dün geceki rüyasını hatırlayınca gülümsedi; Sehun hamileydi ve kulağa ne kadar saçma gelse de(çünkü alfalar hamile kalmazdı) Kai'nin yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirmiş, içinin sevgiyle dolmasına neden olmuştu. Bu noktada Kai, Sehun’un çocuğunun olmamasını bile umursamıyordu; sadece ona yakın olmak ve aralarında iyi bir şeyin olmasını istiyordu. Ona çocuk verecek bir omegayla evlenmektense Sehun’la evlenmeyi tercih ederdi. Lanet olsun, Sehun veremese bile bir çocuk istemezdi.

Elini sarı saçlarının arasına sokarak iç çekti Kai. Bunu kendine yapmamalıydı ama engel olamıyordu. Sonra aniden burun deliklerine tanıdık bir koku geldi; güçlü değildi fakat hissedilirdi. Kokuyu içine çekerken burun delikleri kabardı ve dilinde tadını aldı sanki.

Gül ve bal.

Kaşları şaşkınlıkla çatıldı ve meraklanarak kokunun Sehun’dan gelip gelmediğini anlamak için eğildi. Yavaşça burnunu Sehun’un yanağına sürttü, koku orada değildi o yüzden başını kaldırdığında gözleri Sehun’un dudaklarına kaydı. Azıcık eğilse o yumuşak, pembe dudakları hissedebilirdi.

_“Bunu yapmamalısın, isteği olmadan birinden öpücük çalmak yanlış_.” diye hatırlattı kafasındaki ses.

Kafasını iki yana sallayarak odaklanmaya çalıştı. Başını çevirerek Sehun’un boynuna, koku bezlerine yöneldi. Ama o daha koklayamadan Sehun gözlerini açmıştı ve gözleri buluştu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu Sehun. Kai sesindeki korku ve şaşkınlığı duyabiliyordu.

Kai hızla aralarına mesafe koydu. “S-Sana seslenmek için gelmiştim. Ablam ve kocası seninle tanışmak istiyor.” Kai neden Sehun’un odasına geldiğini unutmuştu. Ablası, kocası ve Jungkook ev arkadaşıyla tanışmak istediklerini söylemişlerdi ve Kai onu çağırmaya gelmişti ama kendini Sehun’un güzelliğinde kaybetmişti.

Sehun ona şüpheyle bakıyordu, gözlerini kısmıştı. “Neden beni koklamaya çalışıyordun?”

“Ne? Hayır, hayır.” Kai başını iki yana sallayarak telaşla itiraz etti.

“Nedense sana inanmıyorum?” Sehun oturdu, bakışları Kai'ninkilerdeydi.

Kai iç çekti, belki de gerçeği birazcık söyleyebilirdi. Çünkü görünüşe göre Sehun peşini bırakmayacaktı. “Sadece hoş bir koku aldım.” Başını eğdi.

“Ben alfayım, hoş kokmamam lazım.” dedi Sehun.

Kai başını kaldırıp diğerine baktı. “Öyledeğilsin demedim. Ayrıca alfalar da güzel kokar. Tamam mı?”

Kai bilinçsizce koltuk altını kokladı; Sehun kokusunu çekici bulmuyor muydu yoksa pis mi kokuyordu?

“Pis kokmuyorsun, Kai.” Kai'nin ne yaptığını yakalayınca konuştu.

Kai'nin adını nadiren söylerdi ve ne zaman söylese Kai'nin kalbi hızlanırdı.

“Oh.” Kai yüzünü buruşturdu. “Farklı kokuların mı var?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Genelde orman ve sandal ağacı kokuyorsun. Ama bugün farklı bir şey yakaladım, gül ve—“

“Bazen kullandığım parfüm sadece. Gül ve bal gibi kokuyor.” Bakışlarını kaçırdığında Kai gerçeği söylemediğini hissetti.

Fakat üzerinde durmayarak başını salladı ve konuşacakken kapı tıklatıldı. Birkaç saniye sonra ablası bir şey bölüyormuş gibi kapıyı yavaşça araladı. “Girebilir miyim?” Sehun’a gülümseyerek bakarken sordu.

“Girdin zaten.” Sehun omuz silkerek ayağa kalktı.

İçeri girerek kardeşinin yanına geldi. “Neden bu kadar uzun sürdüğünü merak ettim. Jiyeon nerede olduğunuzu soruyordu.” Sehun’a döndü. “Merhaba, ben Kim-Kwon Taeyeon. Kai'nin ablasıyım.” Elini uzatarak kendini tanıttı.

Sehun gülümseyerek elini tuttu. “Oh Sehun. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

“Ben de. Kardeşim senden çok bahsetti.” Elini çekerek söyledi.

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak Kai ve ablasına bakıyordu. “Öyle mi?” dedi ve Kai gözlerindeki kafa karışıklığını görebiliyordu.

Kai boğazını temizledi, ablasına içinden küfrediyordu. Karşı çıkacakken Taeyeon devam etti. “Evet, senden övgüyle bahsetti.”

“Aman tanrım.” Kai yüzünü ellerine gömdü.

“Senden bahsetmiyordum, Kai. Taehyung'u kastetmiştim. Tek kardeşim sen misin sandın?”

Kai ellerini yüzünden çekerek ablasına baktı, sırıtıyordu ki onu anlamıştı. “Tabii ki hayır.” dedi ve odadan çıkmak için döndü. “Gel ve diğerleriyle tanış, Sehun.” dedi ablası. Kai ilk çıkandı.

Kai, Sehun’un kalçasını gözetlediğine yemin edebilirdi, arkasını döndüğünde Sehun hemen bakışlarını kaçırmıştı. Bu davranışı onu inkâr edilemez şekilde ürpertmişti. Odadan ayrılırken gülümsüyordu.

Herkes bıraktığı gibi oturuyordu; Jiyong’un kucağında uyuklayan oğlu vardı. Jungkook, Kai'in geldiğini görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ne diye bu kadar uzun sürdü?” dedi ve başını kaldırdığında Sehun ve Taeyeon’un merdivenlerden indiğini gördü. “Jimin nerede? Burada demiştin.”

“Gitmiş sanırım.” Kai omuz silkti.

“Sanırım mı? Şaka mısın dostum? Onu azıcık görebilmek için arkamda neyi bıraktığımı biliyor musun?”

“Sabah buradaydı ve hâlâ buradadır diye düşündüm ama Sehun’un odasında yoktu. Sen onu göremeden gitmesi benim suçum mu?”

“Ben—“

“Merhaba.” Sehun yanlarına gelince Jungkook'un sözünü kesti.

Jungkook yeni gelen alfaya bakıyordu; kocaman gülümsediğinde Kai bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Hem de hiç. Jungkook gibi çiftleşmemiş alfalar Sehun’a gülümsediğinde bundan hoşlanmıyordu. “Merhaba.” Sehun’un iki elini tutarak söyledi. “Çok güzelsin!” diye ağzından kaçırdı Jungkook ve Sehun kızardı. Gerçekten kızardı.

Kai arkadaşına dirsek attı. Jungkook inledi ama gözlerini Sehun’dan ayırmadı. “Senin Park Jimin'in var, unutma!” Kai arkadaşına hatırlattı.

Jungkook hafifçe Kai'ye döndü. “Alfa olduğuna emin misin?” fısıldayarak sordu. “Neden vurulduğunu anlıyorum.” Kai en yakın arkadaşına Sehun’dan ve ona olan hislerinden bahsetmişti; sekiz yıldır arkadaştılar ve böyle şeyleri birbirleriyle paylaşıyorlardı.

Jungkook da bir büyücüydü bu yüzden kaynaşmaları daha kolay olmuştu ve neyse ki Jungkook yanında onu seven ve destekleyen ailesine sahipti.

“Imm.” Sehun emin olamamışçasına hımladı ve Jungkook'un tuttuğu ellerine baktı. “Ellerimi geri almak isterim. Lütfen.”

“Oh.” Jungkook ne yaptığını fark etmişti. “Pardon, ellerin yumuşacık.” Sıktıktan sonra bıraktı. “Ben Jeon Jungkook. Kai'nin en, en iyi arkadaşıyım. Sonunda tanışabildiğimize sevindim.” Sehun’un elini bu sefer sıkmak için tuttu.

“Ben de öyle.” Sehun diğer alfanın elini sıktı ve Jungkook daha fazla tutamadan hemen elini çekti. Kai'in Alfası Sehun’un tepkisinden memnun olmuştu.

“Bu da benim kocam!” Taeyeon araya girerek eşinin yanına gitti.

Jiyong, Sehun’a bakıp hafifçe gülümsedi. “Selam.” diyerek dikkatini oğluna verdi ve saçlarını okşamaya devam etti.

Kai kaşlarını çattı, eniştesi normalde oldukça arkadaş canlısı ve sosyal birisiydi. İkisinin iyi anlaşacağını düşünmüştü. Sehun’a tek kelime ettiğine göre ondan hoşlanmamıştı ve Kai buna mutlu değildi.

Taeyeon kocasına iğneli bakış attı ama Jiyong onu görmezden geldi. “Bu da oğlum. Jiyeon.” Çocuğu hafifçe sarstı. “Jiyeon-ah, uyan ve Sehun amcanla tanış.”

“Hayır, lütfen bırakın uyusun. Benimle tanışsın diye onu uyandırmanıza gerek yok. Muhtemelen başka bir sefer karşılaşırız. Yakında.” Sehun hızlıca araya girdi ve Taeyeon’la kocasının yanına gitti.

“Ama seninle tanışmayı çok istiyordu.” Ablası haklıydı, Jiyeon, Kai ona ev arkadaşını anlattığından beri dilinden Sehun’u düşürmemişti.

“Sorun değil, gerçekten.” Sehun onları temin etti.

Ablası durumdan memnun olmayarak dudak büktü ama başını sallayarak kocasının yanına oturdu.

Sehun elini Jiyong'a uzattı ve diğeri kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Ne var?” biraz soğukça sordu, bu Kai'nin şüphesini doğrulamıştı.

“Ben—ımm—sadece diğerleri gibi el sıkışmak istemiştim?” Sehun odaya gergince bakındı.

“Hımm. Gördüğün gibi ellerim dolu.” Sehun’a bakmadan cevapladı.

Doğru değildi, oğlu kucağında uzanıyordu ve sadece sol eliyle Jiyeon’un saçlarını okşuyordu. Açıkça Sehun’la el sıkışmak istemiyordu. Kai daha da şaşırmıştı.

“Jiyong!” Taeyeon kocasına sertçe bakarak seslendi. “Neden böyle davranıyorsun?”

Sehun yavaşça elini çekti ve başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil noona.”

Jiyong oğlunu kaldırarak hızla ayağa kalktı. “Ben gidiyorum.” Kai'ye döndü.

“Nesi var?” Jungkook, Kai'in arkasından fısıldadı.

“Bilmiyorum, genelde böyle değildir.” Kai bakışlarını eniştesinden ayırmadan cevapladı.

“Biliyorum.” Jungkook hımladı. “O yüzden sordum.”

Kai, Jiyong’a bakarak neden garip davrandığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Hiç onluk bir şey değildi bu. “Hyung! İyi misin?”

“Neden iyi olmayayım?” Jiyong kaşlarını çatarak sordu.

“Kendinde değil gibisin. Normal değil senin—“

“Çünkü Alfa ev arkadaşından hoşlanmadım.” dedi. Kai onun _‘Alfa’_ kelimesine vurgu yaptığını fark etmişti. “Seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için üzgünüm Kai ama onun gibi insanlardan hoşlanmam.”

“Pardon?” Sehun şaşkınca sordu. “Sizi gücendirecek bir şey mi yaptım?”

“Hayatını yaşayış tarzın beni gücendiriyor.” Cevabıyla herkes şaşırmıştı. Direkt Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “Nasıl birisi olduğumu biliyorsun, Kai. İkiyüzlü değilimdir ve seni memnun etmek için ondan hoşlanmışım gibi davranmayacağım.”

“Jiyong!” ablasının sesinde uyarı vardı. “Sen neden bahsediyorsun? Onunla yeni tanıştın ve ona şans vermiyorsun—“

“Evet, onunla yeni tanıştım ama gerçekte kim olduğunu anlayabilecek yeteneğe sahibim. Bana ne olduğunu söyleme çünkü bunu söylemek bana düşmez.”

“Lütfen kes şunu hyung.” Jungkook araya girdi ama Jiyong oğlunun hareketlendiğini hissedince elini kaldırdı.

“Baba?” Jiyeon titredi.

“Sorun yok, dostum. Sen uyumana bak.” Jiyong oğlunu nazikçe salladı ve çocuk itaat etti. Sonra Sehun’a baktı. “Adın neydi? Sehun değil mi? Kai'nin hayatından uzak durmalısın, senin gibi ikiyüzlülere ihtiyacı yok—“

Kai eniştesine tehlikeli bir şekilde hırladı. Pençelerinin ve dişlerinin ortaya çıktığını hissedebiliyordu. “Burada öylece durup ona böyle şeyler söylemeni izlemeyeceğim.” İyice kalınlaşan sesiyle konuştu ki alfanın yüzeye çıktığının göstergesiydi bu. Kan beynine hücum ediyordu, kalbi hızlanıyordu. Kai'nin şu anda tek gördüğü eniştesi değil Sehun’a hakaret eden başka bir alfaydı. Neden Sehun’a karşı bu kadar korumacı olduğunu bilmiyordu—bununla başka zaman ilgilenecekti—ama Alfası, Sehun’dan birkaç adım uzakta tehditleri görmezden gelemiyordu.

Hepsi ağızları açık halde ona bakakalmıştı ve Sehun’un gözleri kocamandı.

“Kai, gözlerin—“ ablası gergince fısıldadı. Kai o anda büyücü mührünün çıkmasına izin verdiğini anladı. Fakat Kai, Jiyong'un Sehun için dediklerine karşı öfkeliydi ve kafası karışmıştı. Sehun—şimdi Sehun tam bir insan olmadığını anlayacaktı ve muhtemelen ondan nefret edecekti. Gardını indirmişti ve her şey başlamadan bitmişti.


	7. 6.Bölüm

Sehun o gözlerin derinliklerine bakıyordu ve onlar kadar güzel bir şey görmediğine yemin edebilirdi. Kai'nin normalde kahve olan gözleri sarıyla parlıyordu—altın sarısıydı ve gözbebekleri bir hayvanınkiler… Kendininkiler gibiydi. Sarının içinde yeşil benekler ve Alfa olduğunu belli eden kırmızının dokunuşları vardı. Sehun omegalarda sarıgözler olduğunu görmüştü, kendisininki de kurt formunda öyleydi ama Kai'ninkiler farklıydı. Tamamen bir kedininkilere benziyorlardı. Bu muhteşem gözlere çok âşık olmaya başlamıştı.

Ancak Kai tepkisini olumsuz yorumlayarak Taeyeon uyarınca hızla Sehun’a arkasını döndü ve gözlerini sakladı. Kai'nin farklı olduğunu anlıyordu. Sadece insan/kurt değildi, başka bir şey de vardı. Şeytan kanı hakkında pek bilgisi yoktu ama yinede birkaç fikri vardı. Sehun kitaplar okuyarak şeytanların varlığından ve âşık oldukları kişilerle olmak için insana dönüştüklerinden haberdardı. Kai'nin ebeveynlerinden birinin de şeytan olduğu su götürmez bir gerçekti. Ki Kai yarı şeytan demekti. Ancak Kai'nin ne olduğu umurunda değildi Sehun’un çünkü o her haliyle güzeldi.

Kai'nin endişesini anlıyordu çünkü türü omegalar gibi aşağılanıyordu. Tek farkı herkes toplumda şeytan kanına sahip kurtların varlığını bilmiyordu. Bu yüzden gerçek kimliklerini saklıyorlardı. Kai farkına varmadan gardını indirmiş olmalıydı. Olduğu kişi yüzünden Kai'yi kusurluymuş gibi hissettirmeyecekti.

Yavaşça Kai'nin yanına gitti ve elini omzuna koydu. Kai gerilince alfayı nazikçe kendine çevirdi. Kai, Sehun’un gözlerine bakamayarak bakışlarını eğmişti. Bu da Sehun’un kalbini üzüyordu. Kai'nin şeytan kanından utanmaması gerektiğini anlamasını istiyordu. “Hey,” Sehun yumuşacık sesiyle konuştu. “Bana bak.”

Kai başını kaldırıp Sehun’un gözlerine birkaç saniye baktıktan sonra hemen gözlerini kapattı. “Hayır, saklama onları. Çok güzeller.” Sehun o an aklına olan şeyi dile getirdi.

Bunu duyunca hemen gözlerini açtı Kai ve Sehun’a baktı. “S-Sence gözlerim güzel mi?” diye soludu. Fısıltıdan farksızdı sesi ve Sehun başını salladı. “Ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyorsun.” Kai başını hafifçe iki yana salladı.

“Pek bir şey bilmiyorum ama şeytan kanına sahip kurtlar hakkında biraz bilgim var.”

Kai'nin güzel gözleri kocaman oldu, onu daha da yakışıklı yapmıştı. Tanrım, delirmişçesine güzeldi. “Biliyor muydun?” diye sordu ve Sehun başını salladı. “Benden korkmuyorsun?” sesinde umut vardı ve Sehun bunu yıkmayacaktı.

Başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, korkmuyorum.” Bilinçsizce Kai'nin yanağını okşadı.

Kai derin bir nefes aldı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Ben gidiyorum.” Jiyong tekrarlayınca ikisi de ona döndü.

Sehun, Jiyong'un varlığını tamamen unutmuştu ve şimdi diğer alfanın söyledikleri ona tüm gücüyle çarpıyordu. ** **Evet, onunla yeni tanıştım ama gerçekte kim olduğunu anlayabilecek yeteneğe sahibim. Bana ne olduğunu söyleme çünkü bunu söylemek bana düşmez.** ** Jiyong, Sehun’un ikinci cinsiyetini biliyor muydu gerçekten? Kalbi endişeyle tekledi.

Kai, Sehun’un elini nazikçe yüzünden çekti ve Jiyong'a yöneldi. “Hayır, hyung, gitmeden seninle konuşmak istiyorum.” diyerek eniştenin yanına gitti.

Sehun’un beyninde bir sürü soru dönüyordu; keşke Jiyong'a sorabilseydi diğeri dürüst olsaydı ama ondan bir şey alamayacağını biliyordu. Jiyong'un kendisinden hoşlanmadığı açıktı.

Bakışları Kai'ye döndü ve eniştesini yanında sürüklerken adam Sehun’a hoşnutsuzca baktı. Sehun neredeyse kaçacaktı ama yerinden kıpırdamamayı başardı.

“Kocamın davranışı yüzünden özür dilerim.” Taeyeon’un konuştuğunu duydu.

Hızla ona dönüp başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, lütfen, özür dilemene gerek yok. Sorun değil.” Geçiştirdi hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ki bu doğru değildi. Jiyong'un ne demek istediğini anlayana kadar huzursuz olacaktı.

“Sorun var. Yapmamalıydı—“ derin bir nefes aldı. “Normalde böyle davranmaz. Neden oldu bilmiyorum.”

“Noona!” Sehun nazikçe araya girdi. “Gerçekten sorun değil.”

İkna olmamış gibiydi ama başını salladığında Sehun ondan yayılan mutsuz kokuyu alabiliyordu.

“Suçlu hissetmene gerek yok. Herkesin benden hoşlanacak diye bir şey yok, biliyorum.” Etkilenmemiş gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu. “Lütfen kendini üzme.”

“Çok tatlısın.” Sonunda gülümsedi. “Kalıp seni daha iyi tanımak isterdim ancak gitmem lazım. Umarım başka sefere konuşabiliriz?”

Başını salladı. “Tabii ki.”

Yanağını öptükten sonra Jungkook'un saçlarını karıştırdı ve evden çıktı.

Taeyeon çıkar çıkmaz Jungkook onu kanepeye sürükledi ve oturdular. “Ee, bana kendinden bahsetsene güzellik.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. Jungkook'la yeni tanışmıştı ama ondan hoşlandığına karar verdi. “Benimle flört mü ediyorsun?”

Jungkook elini göğsüne koyarak dramatikçe nefesini tuttu. “Asla etmem.” Sırıttı. “Bundan nefret etse bile ben sadece Park Jimin'le flört ederim. Genelde başıma bir tane geçirip çenemi kapatmamı söyler.”

Sehun seslice güldü, en yakın arkadaşını tanıyordu. Tipik Jimin'di işte.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

“Az önce olanlar neydi?” Kai,Jiyong'un arabasına varınca sordu. Jiyong'un onları niye söylediğini ve Sehun’a davranışını anlayamıyordu. Sehun’dan hoşlanmadıysa geçerli bir sebebi olduğunu bilecek kadar eniştesini tanıyordu. Birisinin gerçek kimliğini bilme yeteneği vardı.

“Ne söylememi istiyorsun Kai?” Jiyong kaşını kaldırdı.

“Gerçeği.” Kai kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Kedigözleri kaybolmuştu ve yerine kahveler gelmişti. “Seni tanıyorum hyung. Bir nedenin olmadan böyle şeyler yapmazsın. Sadece davranışını savunmanı istiyorum.”

“Kendimi savunmak zorunda değilim. Ondan hoşlanmadım. Nokta.”

“Hayır.” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Fazlası var.”

“Bak Kai, ondan hoşlandığını biliyorum ama o senin için iyi değil.”

“Neden böyle diyorsun?”

“O bir Oh.”

“Yeterli değil.”

“Ondan uzak durman için yeterince yeterli. İncinmeni istemiyorum.”

“Lütfen hyung, bana ne anlatmıyorsun?”

“Neden ona sormuyorsun? Dediğim gibi anlatmak bana düşmez.”

“O zaman niye dile getirdin?”

Jiyong inledi ve arka kapıyı açarak uyuyan oğlunu yatırdı, yolcu koltuğuna geçti. “Lütfen—“ okunamaz bir ifadeyle Kai'ye bakıyordu. “—bırak bunu.” Arabasına bindi ve o sırada Taeyeon geldi.

“Bırakamayacağımı biliyorsun.” Kai inatla arabaya yaslandı.

“İstediğini yap Kai. Alfana geri dön.” Kai'nin Jiyong'un sözlerinden emin olduğu tek şey Alfa derkenki alaycı tonuydu.

Kai az daha hırlayacaktı, Alfası onaylamıyormuş gibi karşı çıkıyordu ve Kai nedenini anlayamıyordu. “O benim alfam değil.” Karşı çıktı.

“O öyle, değil mi?”

“Jiyong.” Taeyeon uyardı.

“Ne var? Ben ortada olanı söylüyorum sadece. Sen benim alfamsın ben de senin.” Karısını işaret etti. “Ona Kai'nin Alfası demenin yanlışını göremiyorum.” Cümlesini alayla tamamladı.

“Neyin var senin?” Kai öfkelenmeye başlamıştı.

“Ne? Düğümünü almayacak mısın? Yanlış mıyım?” hıhladı.

Kai öfkeyle arabaya vurdu. Neden bu kadar öfkelendiğini anlayamıyordu. Arabanın içindeki çocuğu korkutmuştu ve hemen uyanarak ağlamaya başlamıştı. Sehun’la beraber olacaksa düğümünü alacağını biliyordu, Jiyong haklıydı ama Alfası bunu onaylamıyordu. Yüzü değişmeye başlamıştı ve Kai vahşileşeceğini biliyordu.

“İkiniz de kesin artık.” Taeyeon hırladı, gözleri kırmızıyla parlıyordu ve teni maviye dönüyordu. Gardını indirdiğine göre ikisine de gerçekten kızmış olmalıydı. Mavi teni büyücü mührüydü onun. “Çocuk gibi davranmayı bırakın.” Arkada ağlayarak annesini çağıran oğlunun yanına gitti. Çocuğu kucağına alıp sallamaya başladı. “İçeri gir Kai ve sen.” Kocasına hoşnutsuzca baktı “Şu lanet arabayı kullan. Eve gidelim.”

Kai gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı.

_‘Ondan gerçeği öğreneceğim.’_ Ablası ona telepatik mesaj gönderdi. Kocasının duyamayacağını biliyordu. Kim ailesine has bir yetenekti. Çiftleşmiş eşler gibi telepatik olarak iletişim kurabiliyorlardı, sadece birazcık farklıydı. Sadece birbirleriyle konuşabiliyorlardı ancak duygularını göremiyorlardı.

Kai başını salladı ve tek kelime etmeden eve döndü.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Sehun kapı açılınca başını kaldırdı ve Kai'nin sıkıntılı ifadesiyle içeriye girdiğini gördü. Jiyong'la konuşmasının iyi gitmediğini tahmin edebiliyordu.

Jungkook arkadaşı gelince ayaklandı. “Ben de gideyim artık.”

Sehun yeni edindiği arkadaşının gitmesini istemiyordu. Jungkook ilginç bir çocuktu, onu güldürüyordu ve kısa zamanda gerçek bir arkadaş gibi neşelendirmişti. Fakat Kai'yle konuşması ve onu her şeyin iyi olduğuna ikna etmesi gerekiyordu. Kai şeytan kanı taşıyor diye arkadaşlıkları değişmeyecekti. Arkadaş mıydılar sahi? Sehun bundan emin değildi. Kai'yle arkadaş olmayı sorun etmezdi. Ona omegasının istediği gibi sahip olamayacaksa en azından arkadaş olabilirdi.

“Dünyadan Sehun’a.” Jungkook parmaklarını şaklattı ve Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ben gidiyorum artık.” Tekrarladı.

Sehun başını sallayarak Jungkook'un uzattığı eli tuttu ve ayağa kalktı.

“Bu yumuşak ellere doyamıyorum.” Jungkook elini nazikçe sıktı.

“Benimle flört etmediğini söylemiştin hani?”

“Oh etmiyordum zaten.”

“Tabii etmiyorsun.” Kıkırdadı. “Seninle tanıştığıma gerçekten memnun oldum.” Jungkook'un elini sıktı.

“Ben de öyle.” Jungkook sırıtarak sonunda elini bıraktı.

“Seni geçireyim mi?” diye sordu Sehun.

Jungkook başını iki yana salladı. “Gerek yok. Teşekkürler.” Kai'ye döndü. “Yarın görüşürüz, Kai. Lütfen Kyungsoo'ya bu gece gelmesini söyle. Onunla konuşmak istiyorum ve lanet telefonuna cevap vermiyor.”

“Ben senin haberci kurdun değilim. Nerede yaşadığını biliyorsun.”

“Doğru ama o senin sevgilin değil, seni daha çok dinliyor. Ceketini odanda gördüm ayrıca.” Kai'nin omzunu okşarken kendine olan sert bakışlarını görmezden geldi. “Beni sevdiğini biliyorum.” En yakın arkadaşına göz kırpıp Sehun’a el salladıktan sonra gitti.

Sehun’un kalbi Jungkook'un dedikleriyle sıkışmıştı. Kimdi bu Kyungsoo şimdi? Sabah Kai'nin odasında gördüğü adam mıydı? Gerçekten Kai'nin sevgilisi miydi? Aniden nefesinin kesildiğini, önceki yaşadığı duygunun geri geldiğini hissetti. Gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı, böyle hissetmemeliydi; ev arkadaşından bir şeyi olmayan bir adamı kıskanmamalıydı. Ancak Omegası ona karşı çıkarak Kai'nin sadece ev arkadaşı olmadığını söylüyordu ve lanet hayvan yüzeye çıkmak istiyordu.

Buna izin veremezdi, şimdi olmazdı, asla olmazdı. Acıyla zonklatacak kadar beynini tırmalıyordu. O anda güçlü kolların kendisini tuttu ve Sehun düşecek gibi olduğunu fark etti.

Kai ona endişeyle bakıyordu. “İyi misin?” diye sordu.

Çok yakınlardı, Kai'nin nefesini yüzünde hissedebiliyordu. Sehun yakınlıklarını düşünmemeye çalışarak hayvanını kontrol etmeye odaklandı. Başını hafifçe salladı. “Evet, sadece biraz başım döndü.” Kendini Kai'den geri çekmeye çalıştı ama Alfa onu daha sıkı tuttu.

Kai elini Sehun’un alnına götürdü, ateşine bakmaya çalışıyordu. “Ateşin var.” dedi ve Sehun cevap veremeden Alfa onu kucağına aldı. Sehun şaşkınca çığlık attı. “Sıkı tutun bana. Seni odana götüreceğim.” Kai merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı.

Sehun’un Omegası mutluluktan havalara uçuyordu. Sakinleşmeden önce heyecanla dans etti ve rahatlayarak Kai'nin onları taşımasından memnun oldu. Sehun kollarını yavaşça Kai'nin boynuna doladı ve başını omzuna yasladı. Baş ağrısı ve dönmesi Kai kapıyı açana kadar geçmişti.

Alfa onu nazikçe yatırdı ve çıkacakken Sehun—Omegası değil—tişörtünü tutarak onu durdurup üzerine çekti. Kai başarıyla mükemmel bir pozisyona geçmişti; elleri Sehun’un başının iki yanındaydı, bacakları Sehun’unkiler arasındaydı ve gözleri Sehun’unkileri delip geçiyordu.

Sehun hayatında hiç utanmasa şu anda utanırdı. Gözleri kocaman oldu; kendi davranışlarına şok olmuş ve şaşırmıştı. “Amanın, özür dilerim. Gitme diye elini tutacaktım sadece. Bu uygunsuz pozisyona düşmeni istememiştim.” Hızlıca özür dileyerek Kai'yi nazikçe ittirdi.

Kai hareket etmiyordu; bakışları Sehun’unkilere kilitlenmiş, anlamlandıramadığı bir şeye sahipti. Kokusu rahatlatıcıydı, ailesinden başkasının kokusundan hiç -hoşlanmamıştı şimdiye kadar ama Kai'ninki farklıydı. Sinirlerini tatlı bir şekilde geriyordu ve yakınlıklarından dolayı Sehun onu düzgünce koklayabiliyordu. Keşke uzanıp burnunu alfanın boynuna sürtebilseydi. Kai yavaşça saklarını okşarken kendini durdurdu.

Hareketi rahatlatıcıydı, Sehun neredeyse mırlayacaktı. Hemen kendine sahip çıktı çünkü alfalar mırlamazdı, sadece omegalar bunu yapardı. Ne zaman zamandır Alfa gibi davranıp yaşasa da gerçek kimliğinde değiştiremeyeceği bazı şeyler vardı.

“Saçında bir şey vardı.” Kai alçak sesle söyledi ve Sehun gözlerini açtığında(kapattığını fark etmemişti) alfanın üzerinden kalktığını gördü. “Gidip banyonda asetaminofen var mı diye bakacaktım.”

“Hayır.” Sehun bağırdığında Kai'yi sesiyle şaşırtmıştı. Kai'nin banyoya kurduğu yuvayı ve bastırıcılarını görmesine izin veremezdi. (alfalar yuva kurmazdı) Ya Kai asetaminofen ararken yanlışlıkla onları bulsaydı? Başını iki yana salladı ve Kai'nin bakışını görünce gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Yani birkaç saat önce asetaminofen almıştım. Yeniden ihtiyacım yok.”

Kai rahatladı. “Ama ateşin çıkacak gibi—“

“Basit bir baş ağrısı sadece. Şimdi daha iyi hissediyorum.” _Sayende._ Eklememişti ama. Kai ikna olmuş gibi görünmeyince hızla devam etti. “Söz veriyorum ben iyiyim. Gel otur, seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

“İyi olduğuna emin misin?” Alfa emin olmak için yeniden sordu ve yanına gitti.

“Evet.” Sehun başını salladı. Doğruldu ve yanındaki noktaya vurdu.

Kai yanına oturduğunda Sehun burnunu boynuna gömmemek için bir kez daha direndi. Yumruklarını sıkarak mantığının çalışmaya başlamasını bekledi. Tuhaf bir sessizlikte oturuyorlardı. Sehun başını sallayarak konuşmaya karar verdi. “Ee… Az önce olanlar… Sorun olmadığını bilmeni istiyorum. Dışlanmış hissetmemelisin.”

Kai gülümsedi ve Sehun içten olduğunu görebiliyordu. “Teşekkür ederim. Benim için çok şey ifade ediyor bu.”

Sehun hımladı. “Ablan da senin gibi mi?” meraktan ve konuyu ilerletmek için sordu.

Kai başını salladı. “Evet, öyle.”

“Kedigözleri var mı?”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. “Hayır, onu büyücü mührü benimkinden farklı.”

“Büyücü mührü mü?”

“Evet, tüm şeytan kanına sahip olanların var ve farklılık gösteriyor ama hepimizin içinde hayvandan bir parça var; bazılarında kuyruk, pul, boynuz, renkli ten gibi şeyler ve aklına gelebilecek her tür hayvan parçası var. Onunki ise teni, gardını indirdiğinde mavi renge dönüşüyor.”

“Oh.” Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı ve birisinin mavi tenle nasıl göründüğünü merak etmişti. “Eminim çok güzeldir.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Öyle.”

“Neden saklıyorsunuz? Yani mühürlerinizi.” diye sordu.

“Çünkü insanlar bakıyor. Beni ve hepimizi rahatsız ediyor.” diye cevapladı. Kendilerini kontrol edemediklerinde onlara şeytan diyorlardı. Bir parçaları şeytan olabilirdi ama yine de öyle söylenmek acıtıyordu. “İnsanlar sana öyle seslenirken kendini canavar olarak görmemen zor oluyor.”

Sehun başını salladı, Kai'nin ne demek istediğini biliyorsun. “Sen bir canavar değilsin, umarım bunu biliyorsundur.”

Kai, Sehun’un kendisini, yıllardır mücadele ettiği ve hatta nefret ettiği parçasını, kabul etmesiyle gözlerini yakan gözyaşlarını hissedebiliyordu. Her korkmuş bakış, alaycı yorum ve suçlamalar canını yakıyordu hâlâ. Düşüncesiz bir laf veya nefret dolu bir davranış bıçaktan daha keskindi. Sehun’a gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Biliyorum.”

“Güzel.” Sehun hımladı. “Ya kardeşin—Taehyung'un mührü ne?”

“O büyücü değil.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Kai ve Taeyeon büyücülerse o zaman küçük erkek kardeşleri de öyle olmalıydı. “Değil mi?”

“Hayır,” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Değil. Aslında sekiz yıl önce aileye evlat edinildi. Jimin bildiği için bahsetmiştir sanıyordum.”

“Hayır, anlatmadı.” En yakın arkadaşını tanıyordu, biri güvenip sırrını söylerse asla paylaşmazdı. Güvenilirdi ve Sehun’un sırları konusunda Jimin'e güvenmesinin nedenlerinden biriydi bu. Jimin'in asla dile getirmeyeceğini biliyordu. “Sorun olmazsa bana kendinden daha çok bahsedebilir misin?” başını kaldırarak Kai'ye baktı. “İstemezsen söylemek zorunda değilsin. Sadece arkadaş olarak soruyorum.” Gerilerek durakladı ve arkadaşı olduğunu söyleyerek sınırını aştığını düşündüğü için dudağını ısırdı.

“Tabii ki söylemek isterim.” Kai baştan çıkarıcı gülümsemesini sundu.

“Bir sürü sorum olduğunu biliyorsun.” Sehun söyleyince Alfa devam etmesini işaret etti. “Bazıları rahatsız edici ama dediğim gibi istemezsen söylemek zorunda değilsin.”

“O zaman sor. Muhtemelen çoğuna cevap verebilirim.” Kai ciddiyetle konuştu. “Bilmek istediklerini sor. Beni arkadaş olarak gördüğün için onur duydum.”

Sehun görünür şekilde rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Şey… Ebeveynlerinden birisi—bilirsin...” şeytan demek istemiyordu, Kai'yi gücendireceğinden korkuyordu.

Alfa kıkırdadı. “Evet, Sehun, o kelimeyi söyleyebilirsin. Babam şeytandı.”

“-dı?”

“Evet, ben 12 yaşındayken öldü.”

“Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Sorun değil.”

“Eğer sormamda bir sakınca yoksa ne oldu?” farkına varmadan Kai'nin elini tutmuştu (Kai titremiş ama elini geri çekmemişti) ve bacağına koyarak alfanın parmaklarını okşamıştı.

Başını iki yana sallayarak Kai elini çevirdi ve parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi. Hareketi bilinçsizceydi. Sehun umursamamıştı, Kai'nin ona anlatacak kadar güvende hissetmesini istiyordu. “Tabii ki yok.” Derin bir nefes alarak Sehun’a hikâyesini anlatmaya başladı; ailesinin tanışmasından şu anda kadar olanları. Sehun, Kai'nin büyü yapabildiğini, tılsımlar üretebildiğini, iksir hazırlayabildiğini öğrenmişti. Kai ona bazı büyücülerin geçinebilmek için ihtiyacı olan insanlara iksir hazırladıklarını söyledi. Fakat ona göre yetenekleri geçinebilmek için kullanması için olmamalıydı, yine de öyle yapanları kınamıyordu.

Kai ayrıca ona babası öldükten sonra birkaç büyücü dostunun onu Kore’nin yüksek büyücüsü ilan ettiğini söylemişti. Çünkü(ablası dışında) asil şeytan kanına sahip tek alfaydı. Ablası önerdiklerinde bu unvanı istememişti ve kardeşinin almasını önermişti. Toplumlarında oldukça çok saygı görüyordu.

“Yüksek büyücünün işi ne oluyor?”

“Egomu kasmak için bir bahane.” Kai kıkırdadı.

Sehun da alfayla beraber kıkırdadı. “Ben ciddiyim.”

“Bir çeşit liderim. Büyücüler insanlara göre kendi başına yaşayanlar olarak görülürler ancak bir sürü olarak düşünülürlerse o zaman ben de bu şehrin—hatta ülkenin Alfası oluyorum. İhtiyacı olduklarında türüme yardım etmek sorumluluğum. Bana saygı duyuyorlar. Babam da yüksek büyücüydü—sonuçta tam bir asil şeytandı ama türümüz ona çokça saygı duyardı ve istemese bile bu unvanı ona vermeye karar vermişlerdi. Bu yüzden unvan bana geçti.” Kai açıkladı ve Sehun dinlerken başını salladı.

Ayrıca Jungkook'un da büyücü olduğunu öğrenmişti. “Aman tanrım gerçekten mi? Süper havalı bir şey bu—sizden kaç tane var?”

Sehun’un elini okşarken Kai'nin yüzündeki gülümsemesi solmuyordu. “Büyücü olmanın havalı olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Tabii ki havalı.”

“Bizden çok var diyelim. Kore nüfusunun %11’i büyücü.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve Kai gülmeye başladı. “Ciddi misin? Yani Kore’de omegalardan çok büyücü mü var?”

Kai onayladı. “Öyle ama herkes bilmiyor.”

“Bana biraz büyü göstersene?” heyecanla sordu; hayatında ilk defa büyü görecekti ve Kai'nin eline sıkıca asıldı.

“Tabi. Ne görmek istersin?”

“Fark etmez.”

“Spesifik olmalısın.”

“Nasıl çalıştığını bilmiyorum—bir şey göster işte.”

“Pekâlâ.” Kai düşünmeye başladı ve sonra ayağa kalkıp Sehun’u da kaldırdı. “Şu anda olmak istediğin bir yer var mı?”

Sehun bir an düşündü. “Bu şehirde mi yoksa?”

“Tüm dünyada.”

“Imm Paris, Eyfel Kulesi’nde olmak istiyorum.”

Kai sırıttı. “O zaman bir geçit açacağım.” Sehun’un elini daha sıkı tuttu. Diğer elinden altın parlaklığında filizler çıkmaya başladı ve işaret etmesiyle önlerinde bir geçit açıldı. Sehun heyecanını saklayamıyordu.

“Aman tanrım!” sırıtmaya başlayan Kai'ye baktı. “Sen gerçek misin?”

Kai güldü. “Haydi ama!” onu geçide doğru çekiştirdi ve Sehun tepki veremeden önce ikisi de Eyfel Kulesi’nin önündelerdi. Farklı tonlarda ışıklar dans ediyordu.

“Vay canına!” diye soludu. “Gerçekten yaptın!” etrafına baktığında her cinsiyetten insanın bulunduğu bir kalabalıkla karşılaştı. “Burası gerçekten çok güzel!” Kai'ye döndüğünde alfanın kendisini izlediğini görünce şaşırdı.

Kalbi tekledi, o kedi gözlerde kendini kaybetmişti. Kai mührünü gizlememişti ve ikili uzun süre bakışmıştı. “Imm.” Kai boğazını temizledi ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Oturacak bir yer bulalım mı?”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve gergince yutkunduktan sonra cevapladı. “Olur.” diyerek bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Kai onu kulenin öteki tarafına, Sen Nehri’ne yakın olan, götürdü ve oturdular.

“Bir şey yemek ya da içmek ister misin?” Kai oturduktan bir süre sonra sordu. İkisi de gülümseyerek etrafı izliyordu.

“Evet, isterim.”

“Ne istersin?”

“Bubble tea.” Aklına gelen ilk şeyi, favorisini, söyledi. “Bir de pandispanya.”

“Ne’li olsun? Bubble tea yani.”

“Çikolatalı!”

Kai hımladı ve parmaklarını bir kere şaklatarak Sehun’un istediklerini önüne serdi.

“Gerçek mi bu?” Sehun yeniden hayran kalmıştı.

Kai gülümseyerek omuz silkti.

Sehun çayını ağzına götürerek bir yudum aldı ve tadıyla inledi. “Bu süpermiş!” yeniden bir yudum alırken Kai'ye döndü.

Kai'nin bakışları onun az daha boğulmasına neden olacaktı. Omega nefesini tutmak zorunda kaldı çünkü Kai’nin bakışları kararmıştı—tutku değildi, Sehun’un anlamlandıramadığı başka bir şeydi.

“Sana Jiyong'un dediklerini soracaktım. Gerçek seni derken ne demek istedi?” Kai nazikçe sordu; Sehun kırılgan bir hayvanmış da kaçırmak istemiyormuş gibi.

Sehun içeceği yere bıraktı, kalbi hızlanmıştı. “Imm…” durakladı ve gergince sol avucunu kaşıdı.

“İstemezsen bana söylemek zorunda değilsin.” Kai hızlıca konuştu. Sehun’un beden dilini fark etmiş olmalıydı.

Sehun, Kai'nin anlayışlılığı sayesinden aniden rahatladı. Keşke Kai'ye gerçeği söyleyebilseydi. Alfa ona her zaman güzel ve arkadaş canlısı bir tutumla yaklaşmıştı ve ikinci cinsiyetinden dolayı kendisini yargılamayacağını biliyordu. Kai'nin omegalara karşı kini olmadığını biliyordu. Ancak bunu yapamazdı—şu anda olmazdı, belki bir gün? Başını salladı. “Anlayışın için teşekkür ederim.” dedi ve aniden modu düşmüştü. Artık birkaç dakika önceki kadar heyecanlı değildi.

Sahte Alfa kokusunun değiştiğine emindi ve Kai kokusunu almış olmalıydı. Yavaşça Sehun’un elini tuttu ve Sehun başını kaldırarak alfaya baktı. “Sorun değil, gerçekten. Seni rahatsız etmek istememiştim, özür dilerim.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Ben—“

“Kokusunu alabiliyorum hani.”

Başını eğdi ama dudaklarında bir gülümseme vardı.

Sessizce oturarak önlerindeki manzaranın tadını çıkardılar. Sehun pandispanyasını yerken Kai'nin telefonu çaldı.

Alfa cebinden çıkardığı telefona bakarken kaş çatıyordu. “Pardon, buna bakmam lazım.” dedi. Sehun başını sallayınca Kai kedi kıvraklığında yerinden kalktı ve biraz uzaklaştı.

Sehun onu uzaktan izliyordu; Kai'nin ifadesi kimle konuşuyorsa vahşi bir hale bürünmüştü. Rahatsız ve düşünceli görünüyordu; gözleri tetikteydi ve parlıyordu. Dakikalar sonra özür dileyen bir bakışla Sehun’un yanına döndü ve Sehun o bir şey demeden önce başını salladı. “Anlıyorum.” Kai'nin başka bir yere gitmesi gerektiğini gerçekten anlıyordu ve alfayı tutmayacaktı.

“Affedersin, çok iyi büyücü arkadaşlarımdan birinin bana ihtiyacı var. Tutuklanmış ve ona yardım etmem lazım.”

Sehun başını salladı ve endişeli ifadesiyle ayağa kalktı. “Aman tanrım, Jungkook mu?” diye sordu çünkü Alfa, Kai'nin anlattığı ve onun bildiği tek büyücü arkadaşıydı.

“Hayır,” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Jungkook değil. Kyungsoo.” Ellerini cebine soktu.

Sehun’un kalbi Kyungsoo'nun adını duyunca sıkıştı. Bugün Kai'yle gördüğü adamdı, onu—omegasını kıskançlıktan deli eden adam. “Sevgilin mi?” kendini tutamadan sordu. Kalbi hâlâ sıkışıyordu.

“Imm, tam olarak sevgilim değil. Aramızda bir şeyler vardı ama hiç çıkmadık. Çünkü ilişkilerle işim olmaz, takılmayı tercih ediyorum. Takılmadan önce arkadaştık.” Bakışlarını kaçırdı. Bunu Sehun’a söylemek zor geliyor gibi.

“Oh.” Sehun bir şey diyemeden başını çevirdi, kalbi acıyordu. İhanete uğramış ve umutsuz hissediyordu. Sehun hâlâ bakirken Kai'nin başka insanlarla olmasından dolayı ihanete uğramıştı—ki çok saçmaydı. Kai'yle çıksaydı(ki çıkmıyordu) sorun bile olmazdı ama Omegası buna katılmıyordu. Umutsuzdu çünkü Kai ona ilişkilerle işinin olmadığını söylemişti ve damgalandığı kişinin ondan fazlasını istemeyebileceği(Sehun belki bir gün onunla olmaya karar verebilirdi) gerçeği canını yakıyordu. Sehun takılmazdı. Şu anda her şeyden nefret ediyordu. Kalbi huzursuzca sıkışmaya devam ediyordu. Bu duygudan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Kai'nin kokusundaki değişimi fark etmemesini umuyordu.

“Senin için eve giden geçidi açacağım.” Kai söyleyince Sehun kendine geldi.

Kai'nin acil işi çıktığını düşünmüştü, Paris’te kalacaksa—“Benimle gelmeyecek misin? Eve gitmen gerektiğini sanmıştım.”

“Hayır. Kendime karakola giden geçit açacağım. Daha kolay ve hızlı olur.” Burun delikleri genişledi ama Sehun’un kokusunu fark ettiğine dair bir şey demedi. “Söz veriyorum her zaman sana ayıracak zamanım olacak ama bugün olmaz.”

Sehun anlayışla başını salladı. Sehun nedenini anlasa ve ağzını açmaya hakkı olmasa da bundan hoşlanmak zorunda değildi. Sessizce Kai'nin geçit açmasını izledi ve geçitten geçti.

Geçidin son ışıkları sönene kadar Kai'yi izledi.

Ev aniden bomboş gelmişti. Artık Kai'yle daha çok zaman geçirme şansı olduğu için Sehun onsuz vakit geçirmeden yapabileceğini sanmıyordu. En kötüsü ise Alfa şu anda uzaktaydı ve sevgilisi olmayan adamla ilgileniyordu. Baş ağrısı geçit kapandığı anda geri dönmüştü; yapabileceği tek şey yatağına uzanıp geçmesini beklemekti. Tabi Kai yanında olmadan geçerse. Belki de alfanın odasından bir şey aşırabilirdi. Omegasını sakinleştirecek yastık ya da gömlek gibi bir şey çünkü baş ağrısı onu öldürecekti yoksa.

Sehun doğrulup odadan çıktı ve Kai'nin odasına gitti. Alfa evi gezdirirken Kai'nin odasına girmişti bir defa. Odaya girdiğinde Sehun, Kai'nin zaman geçirmeyi sevdiği sandalyenin yanındaki pufun üzerinde ilgi çekici bir şey buldu. Sandalyeden pufa sarkan bir robdöşambrdı. Alfanın robdöşambrı.

Robdöşambr ipekti ve Alfa gibi kokuyordu. Sehun iki eliyle kavrayıp kokusunu içine çekti. Bir çeşit parfüm de vardı; hoş ve tam Kai'ye özgüydü ama Sehun alfanın kokusunun saf kalmış olmasını tercih ederdi.

Yüce tanrım, acınası durumdaydı. Saplantılı, yalnız bir Omega.

Olsun. Giderken yanına robdöşambrı da aldı.


	8. 7.Bölüm

Taehyung eve girip direkt odasına gitti. Geceyi aile evindense ağabeyinin evinde geçirmeye karar vermişti. Çok yorgundu. Şirketin yaklaşan şovu ve bazı modeller(kendisi dâhil) için kıyafet tasarlamayla geçen yoğun bir gün olmuştu. Ayrıca arkadaşı Byun Baekhyun’un âşık olduğu Alfa konusunda sızlanmalarını dinlemişti.

Şakağını ovuşturarak derin bir nefes aldı ve odasının önüne varınca durup Sehun’unkine baktı. Bugün ablasından olanları öğrenmişti ve omeganın iyi olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Ağabeyinin eşi olmasa bile Sehun’u gerçekten önemsiyordu. Büyük olanın neden kimliğini saklamak zorunda olduğunu anlıyordu. Kendisi de biyolojik ailesi tarafından Omega olduğu için atılan bir omegaydı.

Ama aynı zamanda Sehun’un gerçek kimliğini benimsemesini istiyordu çünkü o bastırıcılar onu yavaşça öldürüyordu. Taehyung diğerinin çok geç olmadan bunun farkına varmasını umuyordu. Yeniden iç çekerek dönüp Sehun’un odasına gitti. Odaya girdiği an ağabeyinin kokusu içine doldu.

Etrafa bakındığında Taehyung kokunun kaynağının uyuyan Sehun’un göğsüne bastırdığı robdöşambr olduğunu fark etti. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşti. Sehun Alfa gibi görünebilirdi ama içinde o uyumak için eşinin kokusuna ihtiyaç duyan gerçek bir omegaydı. Sehun’un gerçekten Kai'nin eşi olma düşüncesi onu heyecanlandırıyor ve aşırı mutlu ediyordu. Sehun iyi bir adamdı ve onunla ilgilenecek birisini hak ediyordu. Ayrıca Tae ağabeyinin bu işi mükemmelce başaracağını biliyordu.

Çantasını kenara fırlattı ve tişörtünü çıkartarak yatağa sokuldu.

Sehun başkasının kokusunu hissettiği için kıpırdandı. “Kai?” uykulu bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“Shh.” Taehyung kolunu Sehun’un beline sardı. “Benim. Uyumaya devam et.” Diğer eliyle Sehun’un saçlarını okşuyordu.

Büyük olan memnuniyetle hımlayarak robdöşambra sıkıca sarıldı ve uykusuna geri döndü.

Sehun hâlâ Alfa gibi kokuyordu ama hafif Omega kokusu da belirgindi. Tae’nin uyuması için yeterliydi.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

Kai saat gece birden sonra eve dönmüştü. Dönüşte kendisi için geçit açmak yerine taksiye binmişti. Beklediği gibi içeri girerken ev çok sessizdi ve sessizce üzerindekileri çıkardı. Yorgundu ama henüz uyumaya hazır değildi. Gevşemeye ihtiyacı vardı, belki bir kadeh bir şey içebilirdi. Daha da önemlisi ev arkadaşını kontrol etmeliydi. O yüzden kadeh bekleyecekti.

Sehun’un odasının önünde durdu. Avukatının yardımıyla kıçını kurtardıktan sonra Kyungsoo'dan yeni dönmüştü. Sehun’un bugün iyi hissetmediğini biliyordu ve onu kontrol etmek iyi bir fikirdi.

Zihni beraber geçirdikleri zamana kaydı. Kai önceki hislerini tanımlayacak olsa bugünün hayatının en güzel günlerinden biri olduğunu söylerdi. Sehun’un etrafında olması hoşlandığını kabul ettiği hislere neden oluyordu ve Kyungsoo'dan bahsedince Sehun’un kokusunu doğru algıladıysa belki Sehun kıskanmıştı, ha? Sehun’un onu kıskanma düşüncesi kalbini hızlandırıyordu ve Alfası, Sehun’u mutsuz ettiği için insan yönüne hırlıyordu.

İşaretleri doğru okuduğunu umuyordu. Kapıyı açtı sessizce, Sehun’un bu saatte uyuyor olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Fakat yatakta sarılan Sehun ve kardeşinin görüntüsüyle yerine çakılıp kalmıştı.

Kalbi sıkışıyordu ve acısını dindirmek istercesine elini göğsüne bastırdı. Alfası şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sakindi ve Kai hoşnutsuz bir durumda karşılaştığında normalde olduğu gibi delirmesini beklemişti. Şu anda hissettiği şey insan kısmına ait duygulardı ve kıskançlığına karşı çıkmaya çalışıyordu.

İkisi çok huzurlu ve mutlu görünüyordu; kardeşi bir kolunu Sehun’un beline sarmıştı ve Sehun bir eliyle Taehyung'un elini sıkıca tutarken diğeriyle Kai'nin anlayamadığı bir şeyi tutuyordu. Odada kendi kokusunu alabiliyordu ancak saatler öncesinden kaldığına karar kılmıştı.

İkiliyi izlerken kalbi sıkışmaya devam ediyordu. Sehun’un kardeşiyle ilgilendiğini hiç düşünmezdi ve şimdi işaretleri yanlış okuduğuna emin olmuştu. Sehun onu kıskanmamıştı, Paris’teki koku değişiminin nedeni başkaydı. Ayrıca kardeşinin sonunda Yoongi'yi eşi olarak kabul edeceğini düşünmüştü. İkisinin beraber olduğunu düşünmüştü ama belli ki onda da yanılmıştı. Düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş haldeyken telefonunun titremesi onu korkutmuştu.

Cebinden çıkardığında ablasının adını ekranda gördü. Ablasının bu saatte neden aradığını merak ediyordu ve sorun olmamasını umuyordu. Yavaşça kapıyı kapattı ve kendi odasına girince telefonu cevapladı.

“Alo?” telefonu bir elinde tutarken diğeriyle gömleğini çözüyordu.

_“Açmayacaksın sandım.”_ Ablası sızlandı.

“Oh, ikilem yaşıyordum.”

_“Ne oldu?”_ sesi endişeli çıkmıştı.

“Imm—“ derin bir nefes aldı ve gömleğini çıkartarak konuştu. “Tae ve Yoongi'nin arasında bir şeyler olduğunu sanmıştım.” dedi.

_“Evet, bir şeyler oluyor. Yoongi ona kur yapmaya çalışıyor.”_

“Ama o zaman Tae neden başka bir alfanın yatağında?”

_“Ne?”_ ablasının sesindeki korkuyu duyabiliyordu. _“Ne demek istiyorsun? Tae asla öyle bir şey yapmaz. Bekle bir dakika, kimmiş şu bahsettiğin Alfa?”_

“Sehun.”

_“Ev arkadaşın mı?”_

“Ta kendisi.”

_“Oh.”_ Ablası gülmeye başladı.

“Komik olan ne? Kederim seni bu kadar çok mutlu ediyor?”

“ _Pardon.”_ Kıkırdamaya devam etti _. “Aslında seninle Sehun hakkında konuşacaktım.”_

“Ne olmuş ona? Jiyong hyungla konuştun mu?”

_“Evet, çokça inlemeler ve hırlamalar arasında onu konuşturdum—sana bir şey söylemememi istedi.”_ Durakladı _. “Ama bence Sehun hakkındaki gerçeği bilmelisin.”_

Kai'nin kalbi beklentiyle hızlandı. “N-Ne dedi?”

Taeyeon duraklıyordu ve bu bekleme onu öldürüyordu. _“Gerçek şu ki o bir Alfa değil, gerçek kimliğini saklayan bir omegaymış. Tam şüphelendiğim gibi.”_

Kai alfasının uluduğunu hissedebiliyordu resmen. İnsan kısmı sonunda ona anlatmaya çalıştığı şeyi fark etmiş gibi. “Omega mı?” sessizce sordu. Tek kelime nefesini kesmeye yetmişti.

“Evet, o bir Omega.” Ablası doğruladı.

Uzun bir süre konuşamadan bilgiyi sindirmeye çalıştı. Sehun’un ikinci cinsiyetini neden sakladığını iyi anlıyordu; o bir Oh’du ve ailesi omegalardan nefret ediyordu, ayrıca toplum da omegalara çöp gibi davranıyordu.

Kai kendine Sehun ona söyleyene kadar öğrenmemiş gibi davranacağına söz verdi. Yaşadığı sürece Sehun’a elinden gelen her yardımı yapacaktı.

_“Kai, orada mısın?”_

“O-O g-gerçekten benim eşim mi?” sonunda konuşabildi.

_“Bir şey diyemem, bunu senin öğrenmen gerek.”_

Sehun omegaysa eğer o zaman Kai'nin düşündüğü gibi eşi olmalıydı. Kıvılcımlar, çekim, alfasının o yanındayken sürekli memnun olması. Tek emin olamadığı şey Sehun’un kokusuydu. Omeganın gerçek eşi olup olmadığına emin olamıyordu ve kafası karışıyordu çünkü Sehun’un kendine özgü kokusunu bilmiyordu. Sehun eşi olsa da olmasa da hâlâ ondan etkileniyordu ve şimdilik bu yeterdi. Omega olması bile işleri ilginçleştiriyordu.

_“Onunla konuşacak mısın?”_ ablası sordu.

Kai başını iki yana salladı sonra ablasının kendisini göremediğini fark etti. “Hayır, onunla konuşmayacağım. Kendini rahat hissedip bana söyleyene kadar sabırla bekleyeceğim.”

Ablası hımladı. _“Çok düşüncelisin. Kendine saklayıp ona Omega olduğunu bildiğin için farklı davranmasan iyi olur.”_

“Evet.”

_“Yardımcı oldum mu? İkilemine yani? Umarım artık kardeşimizin boğazını parçalamak istemiyorsundur?”_

“Asla öyle hissetmedim.” Alınmıştı. Ancak gerçek buydu sevdiği adamı alsa bile kardeşine zarar vermezdi.

_“Asla öyle düşünmeyeceğini biliyorum. Takılıyordum sadece.”_

“Bana söylediğin için teşekkür ederim. Bunu unutmayacağım.”

_“Unutmasan iyi edersin.” dedi. “Şimdi gitmem lazım, kocam uyanıp tutkulu sevişmemizden sonra neden yatakta olmadığımı merak edebilir. Sana söylemek için yarını bekleyemedim.”_

“Teşekkür ederim, kalp kırgınlığımı iyileştirdin ama noona lütfen seks hayatından bahsetme bana.”

Kıkırdadı. “ _Yardım edebildiğime sevindim. İyi geceler kardeşim.”_

“İyi geceler.”

Aramayı sonlandırdıktan sonra Kai uyumadan önce son kez görmek için Sehun’un odasına geri gitti. İkili hâlâ birbirlerine sarılmış haldeydi ve bu sefer az önceki kıskançlığı hissetmiyordu. Gülümsedi, şimdi pozitif yönden bakabiliyordu; Taehyung, Sehun’un Omega olduğunu biliyor olmalıydı çünkü ikisi ne kadar yakın olursa olsun kardeşi Kai ya da Taeyeon dışında hiçbir alfayla aynı yatağı paylaşmazdı. Jungkook'un istediğinde kendisine sarılmasına bile zor izin veriyordu ki Kim’ler ve Jeon’lar yakın olduğu için onu aileden olarak görmesine rağmen.

Yüzündeki gülümsemeyle Kai odaya girdi ve örtüyü üzerlerine örttü. O anda Sehun’un elindeki şeyi fark etti; Kai'nin robdöşambrlarından sık sık kullandığı birisiydi ve üzerinde kokusu vardı.

İçinde yükselen duyguyla kalbi gururla kabardı. Sehun robdöşambrlarından birini çalacak kadar Kai'nin kokusunu seviyordu. Omegaların sinirlerini yatıştırmak ve rahatlamak için kendilerini kokulara gömdüklerini biliyordu. Sehun uyuyamamış ve rahatlamaya ihtiyacı olmuş olmalıydı. Bunu düşünmek bile Kai'yi heyecanlandırıyordu.

Ayrıca Sehun ne kadar saklamaya çalışırsa çalışsın gerçek kimliği hep oradaydı. Hatta muhtemelen bir yuvası vardı ve Kai'nin tişörtlerini ekleyecekti.

Tereddütle Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. Lanet olsun bunu tüm gün yapmak istemişti. Aynı sabahki gibi Sehun’un saçları yumuşacıktı ve ipek gibiydi. Parmaklarını nazikçe aralarına soktu ve Sehun titreyince Kai hızlıca elini çekip odadan çıktı. Kapıyı olabildiğince sessizce kapattı. Omeganın onu yakalamasını ve sapık olduğunu düşünmesini istemiyordu.

Odasına döndüğünde Kai kıyafetlerinden kurtulup hızlı bir duş aldı ve kendini yatağa bıraktı. Yastığına sarılarak aklında Sehun’la tatlı bir uykuya daldı.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

**Sehun’un Rüyası**

_Sonu görünmeyen uzun bir yolda boş boş yürüyordu. Küçük bir çocuğun sesi ona sesleniyordu ve boş yolun ortasında gri bir beşik görünüyordu. Bir arabanın karşı yoldan hızla geldiğini görünce koşarak beşiğe ulaşmaya çalışıyordu anda ne kadar koşarsa koştun bebek ve arasındaki mesafe bitmiyordu. Araba beşiğe çarpacakken her şey kayboldu ve aynı yolda değildi artık._

_Yatak odasında(Kai'nin evindeki) oturuyordu ve bir eli karnındaydı. Sehun aşağıya baktığında hamile olduğunu gösteren koca şişliği gördü. Gülümseyerek pencereden dışarıya baktı. Açık camdan gün ortasındaki şehrin sesleri geliyordu ve güneş ışınları odayı parlatıyordu. Sıcak olmamalıydı, yine de bahar esintisi tenini ısıtıyordu. Sehun odasının dışından sesler duyamıyordu ki tuhaftı. Ayağa kalktı ve yalın ayak kapıya doğru yürüdü. Odada ve balkonda kimse yoktu. Ev güneşli güne rağmen soğuktu ve balkon camlarına rağmen karanlıktı… Gerçekten karanlık. Bu normal değildi. Kai akşam olmasına rağmen perdeleri çekmemişti._

_Sehun elini korumacı bir şekilde karnına yaslayarak yürümeye devam etti ve balkona varınca opak kapıları açtı. Ailesinin evindeki ana koridorlardan birine açılmıştı. Kai'nin odasını görmeyi bekleyerek arkasını döndüğünde orada bulamadı._

_Kimse yoktu. Sehun birilerine seslenmeden sessizce yürümeye devam etti. İçinde bir huzursuzluk vardı. Babasının ofisini geçti ve baktığında babasının bilgisayarından mavi ışık parladığını gördü. Kimse yoktu. Bilgisayarın ve klimanın çalışması dışında ses yoktu. Odadan çıkıp koridorda dikildi bir süre._

_Annesinin odasına çekildiğini hissedince yürümeye başladı. Hedefine ulaşamadı, yeni bir ses dikkatini çekmişti. Kendi odasından geçerken duymuştu._

_Bir bebek ağlıyordu. Kapıyı açtığında ses yükseldi ve tek kişilik yatağı olan düz, gri bir odaya girdi. Bir oğlan çocuğu beşiğinde yatmış, avazı çıktığı kadar ağlıyordu ve soğuk odada ona bakacak kimse yoktu. Sehun içeri girdiği an kapının arkasından kapandığını hissetti. Şaşkınca arkasını döndü._

_Kapıda az önce olmadığına emin olduğu bir anahtar deliği vardı._

_Açılmayacağını biliyordu. Bilerek olduğunu biliyordu. Önemli değildi; bebeğin ona ihtiyacı vardı ancak bebeği kucağına almak için eğildiğinde beşikte bir kan havuzuyla karşılaştı. Bebek görünürde yoktu ve içindeki bebeği hissetmek için elini karnına götürdüğünde gittiğini fark etti. Karnı şiş değildi. Normal, düz haline dönmüştü. Neler olduğunu görmek için baktığında giydiği beyaz pantolonu boyayan kanı gördü._

Çığlık atarak korkunç rüyadan uyandı.

Taehyung hemen uyanarak Sehun’a sarıldı ve Sehun ağlarken sırtını okşamaya başladı. “Shh, geçti artık. Sadece bir rüyaydı.” diye yatıştırdı.

Omegaların birbirlerinin ruh hallerini okumaları çok kolaydı o yüzden Sehun arkadaşının endişesini ve kaybını hissettiğine şaşırmadı. “Bebeğim…” hıçkırarak Tae’ye olanları anlatmak istiyordu.

“Sadece bir rüyaydı. Şu anda iyisin. Her şey yoluna girecek.”

Taehyung'un dediği gibi bir rüya olduğuna inanmak istiyordu ama çok gerçekçi hissettirmişti, birisi ya da bir şey ona mesaj göndermeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Omegasının perişan bir halde uluduğunu ve derinlere saklandığını hissedebiliyordu. İnsan kısmına kızgın ve artık bir parçası olmak istemiyor gibiydi. Kafasını karıştırıyordu.

Sehun titrek bir nefes alarak yüzünü Taehyung'un boynuna gömdü ve genç olan sırtını okşamaya devam etti. “Ya normal bir rüya değilse?”

Taehyung durdu ve Sehun’u hafifçe iterek yüzüne baktı. “Böyle şeylere inanıyor musun?” elini tutarak sordu.

“Bilmiyorum sadece—“ ne hissettiğini nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu.

“Bana gördüklerini anlat.”

Sehun gözyaşlarını silerek Taehyung'a rüyasında gördüklerini anlatmaya başladı.

Taehyung bitince derin bir nefes aldı. “Rüya tabirleri konusunda uzman değilim ama Kai ya da Taeyeon yardım edebilir. Ne anlama geldiğini bilecek yetenekleri var.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, onlara bunu anlatamam. İkinci cinsiyetimle alakalı olduğunu biliyorsun. Rüyayı anlatırsam anında anlarlar.”

Taehyung başını salladı ve ona yeniden sarıldı. “Onlara söylemek istemiyorsan sorun değil. Öğrenecek başka bir yol buluruz.”

Sehun sessiz kalarak Taehyung'un sıcaklığına kendini bıraktı. Sehun’un kapısı açıldığında hâlâ o pozisyondaydılar ve Taehyung'un burun delikleri kabardı. “Anne?” dedi.

Tiz bir ses duyuldu ve geri çekildiklerinde Sehun otuzlarının sonlarında ya da kırklarının başlarında bir kadının elini ağzına götürdüğünü gördü.

“Anne!” Taehyung seslendi.

“Aman tanrım! Bir alfanın yatağında ne işin var senin?!” kadın—Sehun, Kim Hyoyeon olduğunu anlamıştı—Kai'nin annesiydi ve suçlayıcı parmağını Sehun’a doğrultmuştu. Kan yüzünden çekilmiş gibi görünüyordu.

“O bir arkadaşım anne!”

“Arkadaş mı? Genç adam hemen bana bir açıklama yapsan iyi olur.”

Taehyung yataktan kalktı ve annesi çığlık attı. “Tanrım, çıplaksın—“ Sehun’a döndü. “Oğluma ne yaptın, ha?” Sehun’un saçlarına asılacakken Kai tam zamanında odaya girip annesini durdurdu.

“Anne, sakin ol. Yanlış anlıyorsun.” Kai annesini tutmaya çalışırken kadın direniyordu.

“Neyi yanlış anlıyormuşum? Ben göreceğimi gördüm, genç adam. Oğluma sarılıyordu ve Tae yarı çıplak.” Küçük oğluna döndü. “Söyle çabuk, senden yararlandı mı? Çünkü kim olduğu ya da ailesi umurumda değil, onu—“

“Anne!” Taehyung bağırdı. “Lütfen dur. Benimle gel lütfen.”

Sehun anne ve yavruları arasında olanları izliyordu. Nasıl tepki vereceğini bilemiyordu o yüzden sessizce onları izliyordu. Duruma gülebilirdi ama ailelerin çocuklarına karşı korumacı olduklarını iyi biliyordu.

“Göründüğü gibi değil.” Taehyung annesinin elini tuttu. “Bana güveniyorsun, değil mi?” kadın başını salladı. “O zaman bir şey yok dediğimde bana inan. Sehun sadece arkadaşım ve yanında, destek oluyordum. Onun yatağına giren bendim çünkü Omega olmama rağmen bana bir şey yapmayacağına güveniyorum. O iyi birisi.”

Bayan Kim’in bakışları oğlu ve Sehun arasında gidip geliyordu ve Taehyung'a dönünce rahatladı. “Tamam!” dedi. “Şimdi beni bırak, seni Hulk Horgan kılıklı seni!” Kai'ye dirsek attı ve Alfa inleyerek annesini bıraktı.

Sehun annesinin davranışlarına gülümsedi. Kadınla çocukların iyi bir ilişkisi olduğunu görebiliyordu ve kendi annesiyle böyle olmayı ne çok dilerdi.

Başını iki yana salladı; Seulgi ona karşı asla sevgi göstermemişti. En son ilgi gösterdiğinde altı yaşındaydı ve son on dört yıldır ailesi tarafından yönetilen asker gibi hissediyordu.

“Haydi ama!” Taehyung annesini dışarı sürükledi.

Sehun o anda odada bekleyen Kai'ye döndü. Saçları dağınıktı ve üstsüzdü. Kim kardeşler üstsüz uyumayı seviyor gibi görünüyordu.

Gözlerini Kai'nin göğsünden ayırdı, ona neler yapabileceğinden korkuyordu.

“Annem adına özür dilerim.” dedi Kai.

Sehun alfaya bakmayı reddederek başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil. Anlıyorum.” Huzursuzca kıpırdanıyordu.

“Kahvaltıya inecek misin?” Kai umutla sordu.

“Imm, gitmem gereken bir yer var. Kahvaltıya inemeyeceğim.” Başını kaldırıp alfaya baktı.

“Oh.” dedi Kai. Sehun alfanın yüzündeki hayal kırıklığını görebiliyordu. “Tamam o zaman, akşam yemeğinde görüşürüz? Çünkü öğle yemeğinde burada olmayacağım.”

Başını salladı. “Olur.” dedi ve Kai'ye gülümsedi. Alfa ona kocaman gülümsemişti.

“Görüşürüz.” Gözlerini Sehun’dan alamıyormuş gibi geri geri yürüyerek odadan çıktı.

“Görüşürüz.” dedi Sehun ve Kai'nin arkasını dönüp gitmesini izledi.

Derin bir iç çekerek banyoya geçti. Bastırıcılarını alıp doktorunu görmeye gidecekti.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

Doktor Lee, Sehun içeri girdiğinde dosyalarını düzenliyordu. Masadan başını kaldırarak Sehun’a gülümsedi. “Günaydın, bakıyorum erkencisin.” Sehun’a oturmasını işaret etti.

Sehun omegaya eğilerek selam verdi ve oturdu. “Günaydın. Beklenenden erken uyandım o yüzden erken gelmeye karar verdim.”

Dr. Lee başını salladı. “Bu sabah nasıl hissediyorsun? Baş ağrın var mı?”

“Evet ama dünkü kadar ağır değil.”

“Güzel. Dün aradığından beri çok endişeliyim. Bana detayları anlat.”

“Yanlışlıkla bir yerine iki doz aldım.”

Doktor başını iki yana salladı. “O kısmı değil. Seni öfkelendirip sahiplendirici yapan kısmı.”

Sehun dünün olaylarını—özellikle Kyungsoo'yu— hatırlayınca inledi. Kısaca Kai ve sevgilisi olmayan adamı anlattı. Ses tonunun ailesiyle konuşurkenkine dönüştüğünü fark etti sonrasında.

Doktor sözünü kesmeden onu dinledi ve genç Omega bitirdikten sonra bile bir süre konuşmadı. “Sehun!” profesyonel olmayan bir tonda seslendi. Sehun bundan hoşlanmamıştı, doktor ne zaman amca rolüne geçse bundan hoşlanmıyordu. “Senin hayatın biliyorum ve istediğin gibi yaşamak hakkın ama…” derin bir nefes aldı. “…durumunu görmezden gelemiyorum. Bu konuşmayı daha önce yaptık, biliyorum ama seninle arkadaşın—amcan—olarak konuşuyorum. Bunu düşünmeni istiyorum, lütfen.”

Sehun doğruldu. “Neyi düşünmemi?”

“Artık bırakamaz mısın? Bastırıcıları almayı?”

Sehun hemen başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, bırakamayacağımı biliyorsunuz.”

“Biliyorum, bebek sahibi olmak istemediğini söylemiştin ama artık her şey değişti. Eşinle tanıştın. Gelecekte çocuğunu kucağına almak istemez misin?”

Aklı hemen sabahki rüyaya gitti; bebeğin onu çağırması, kaybolan karnı, araba, kan. “Hayır, ben—“ _çok istiyorum ama_ “—yapamam.”

“Aileni düşünme, toplumu düşünme. Kendini ve geleceğini düşün. Sana şimdi bırakmazsan çocuk sahibi olmak istediğinde çok geç olacağını söylemeye çalışıyorum. Rahmin görevini yapamayacak, normal bir kızışma yaşamayacaksın ve organlarının buna ihtiyacı var. Omegasın ve omegaların gün geçtikçe azaldığını biliyorsun. Neden mi?” diye sordu ve devam etti. “Çünkü çoğu Omega kendilerini bastırıyor ve zamanla çocuk sahibi olamıyorlar. Sadece omegalar değil toplumumuzda hızla azalıyor. Üç sınıf arasında omegaların en doğurgan oldukları bilinen bir gerçek. Kadın alfalar ve betalar için bırak Omega doğurmak, normal doğurmak bile kolay değil. Omegaların kadın Alfa ve betalardan doğmadığını söylemiyorum ama çok nadir. Sizin ailedeki gibi.” Sehun’un elini tuttu ve sıktı.

Doğruydu; Alfa-Alfa ve Alfa-beta heteroseksüel ilişkilerinde bazen doğum sıkıntılı oluyordu ve omegalar kadar kolay bir hamilelik geçirmiyorlardı. Omegalar çocuk doğurmak için vardı. Her üç ayda gelen kızışmada hamile kalmak garantiydi, daha doğurgan değillerse tabi ancak kadın betalar aylar hatta yıllarca çocuk sahibi olmaya çalışıyordu. Kadın alfalar içinse daha zordu. Tüm bu gerçeklere rağmen dünyada nüfus sorunu yaşanmıyordu ancak ülkelerindeki az nüfus bir gerçekti. Her zaman böyle olmuştu. Onlardan beklenenden fazla bir şey yapmaları Sehun ve diğer omegaların omuzlarına yüklenmemeliydi. Karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtı ama doktor elini kaldırarak onu durdurdu.

“Şimdi karar verme. Ciddi bir şekilde düşünmeni istiyorum. Sana ilaçlarını vereceğim. Onları almaya devam etmek ya da bırakmak senin elinde. Lütfen Kai'yi daha iyi tanımaya çalış ve ona bir şans ver.”

Başını salladı, bu sefer cidden düşünecekti çünkü alfaya olan hislerini inkâr edemiyordu. “Ee şimdi ne olacak? Dediğiniz ilaçlar etki etmeyi bırakacak mı?”

“Reçeteni değiştirmeyi düşünüyordum ama iyi kokuyorsun. Omega kokunu almıyorum hiç. İstediğin gibi Alfa kokuyorsun tamamen o yüzden aynısına devam edebiliriz. İşe yarayacaklardır ancak seni üzebilecek başka insanlardan ve olaylardan uzak durmaya çalış.”

Sehun başını salladı. Omegası derinlere saklandığı için şu anda kimse hissedemiyordu onu. Rahatlamalı mı yoksa korkmalı mı bilmiyordu. Yine de şimdilik, durmaya karar verene kadar, ilaçlarını almaya devam edecekti.

Doktora teşekkür edip aylık reçetesini aldı ve klinikten ayrıldı. Ağabeyinin ofisine uğramalıydı, öğlene kadar dersi yoktu ve alfanın nasıl olduğuna bakmalıydı. Ağabeyinin ofisine ya da evine hiç gitmemişti ancak her şeyin bir ilki olurdu. Şu anda Sehun güvenebileceği bir aile üyesine ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Ağabeyine kendisi hakkındaki gerçeği söyleme zamanıydı.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Min Barosu kocamandı; Omega hakları savunmasına rağmen bir düzine avukatı vardı. Rahmetli babasından oldukça yüklü miktarda miras alan Yoongi omegalara yardım etmek için açmıştı burayı. Onların sesi olmak, haklarını savunmak için. Amerikan hükümetinin(Cinsiyet Hakları Bakanlığı ve Dünya Omega Birliği) fon yardımıyla harika işler başarıyordu.

Yoongi, Kris'in arkadaşıydı; aynı okula gidip aynı hukuk fakültesinden yüksek notlarla mezun olmuşlardı. Profesörlerden bazıları Yoongi onlara omegalar için baro açacağını söyleyince üzülüp hayal kırıklığına uğramışlardı. Yoongi gibi iyi birisi için bunu—omegalara yardım ederek zamanını, parasını, enerjisini ve yeteneklerini kullanmasını— zaman kaybı olarak görüyorlardı. Fakat Yoongi hiçbirini umursamamıştı. Hiçbir zaman umursamamıştı çünkü doğru yolda olduğunu biliyordu.

Kris ailesini terk edip alfaya katılmaya karar verdiğinde baro daha popüler olmuştu. Sehun bunların hepsini ağabeyinden öğrenmişti ve hem Yoongi hem de Kris'le gurur duyuyordu.

Resepsiyonda yüzünde geniş gülümsemeyle bir kadın tarafından karşılandı ve tatlı kokusuna bakılırsa omegaydı. “Günaydın beyefendi, size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Kris Wu’yu görmek için geldim.” Ağabeyi soyadını Oh’tan Wu olarak değiştirmişti. Sehun’un aklına yatmıyordu ancak ağabeyinin ailesiyle bir bağı kalmamasını istemesini anlıyordu.

Gülümsemesi genişledi kadının. “Şimdi siz adından bahsedince, kardeşi olmalısınız, değil mi?” Sehun başını salladı ve nereden bildiğini merak etti. “Ofisindeki fotoğraflardan tanıdım sizi.” Düşüncelerini okumuş gibi cevapladı. “Birkaç dosya vermek için gitmiştim. Bay Min iletmemi istemişti.” Hızlıca ekledi ve Sehun sadece hımladı, ağabeyinin ofisine birinin gitmesiyle bir sorunu yoktu. “Ofisi son katta, sol tarafta. Sağdaki asansörleri kullanın.” Asansörü işaret ettiğinde Sehun kibarca eğilerek selamladı ve asansörlere yöneldi.

Başka bir omegayla karşılaştı, bu seferki erkekti. Adam ona kısaca selam verince Sehun da karşılık verdi. Asansörden inip duraksadı, ne tarafa gideceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden az önce asansörde yanında olan omegaya döndü. “Affedersiniz.”

Adam başını ona çevirdi. “Efendim?”

“Kris Wu’nun ofisini bana gösterebilir misin acaba?”

“Oh, soldan ikinci kapı.” Kapıyı işaret ederek açıkladı.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun yeniden eğildi ve dönüp gidecekken adam onu durdurdu. Sehun adama dönüp baktı.

“Lütfen, hayatında yaptığın şeyler konusunda dikkatli ol.”

“Pardon?” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Diyorum ki birbirimizi tanımadığımızı biliyorum ve hayatını nasıl yaşayacağını söyleyemem ama auranın karşılaştığım herkesten farklı olduğunu seziyorum. Farklı derken iyi manada yani. Seni korkuttuysam üzgünüm ama bir şey demeseydim vicdanım beni uyutmazdı. Lütfen şu anda kendine yaptığın şeyi bırak, öteki kimliğin işkence çekiyor.” Sehun’a eğildi. “Adım Kim Seokjin, iyi günler.” dedikten sonra Sehun’u ardından bakakalmış halde uzaklaştı.

Kendine gelmesi birkaç dakika sürdü ve ağabeyinin ofisine gitti. Kim Seokjin’in sözleri aklını kurcalıyordu.

Yavaşça kapıyı tıklattı ve ağabeyinin ‘girin’ sesini duyunca kapıyı açtı.

Sehun’u görünce Kris onu kocaman bir gülümsemeyle karşıladı. “Sehunnie!” hemen ayağa kalkıp kardeşinin yanına gitti. “Ne hoş bir sürpriz!”

Sehun ağabeyinin gerçekten şaşırıp mutlu olduğunu görebiliyordu. “Hyung!” Kris ona sarılmadan önce diyebildiği tek şey olmuştu.

“Ofisimde olduğuna inanamıyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, zamanı gelmişti.” Arkalarından başka bir ses duyuldu.

Çekildiklerinde Sehun, Yoongi'nin elinde dosyayla içeri girdiğini gördü.

“Yoongi hyung, seni görmek ne güzel.”

“Gel buraya velet.” Yoongi dosyayı en yakın sandalyeye attı ve kollarını açtı. Sehun öteki alfaya sarıldı. “Seni görmek de çok güzel. Nasılsın?” Yoongi sırıtarak sordu.

Sehun geri çekilince cevapladı. “İyi.”

Yoongi saçlarını karıştırdıktan sonra dosyayı aldı ve Kris'in masasına bıraktı. “İkinizi rahat bırakayım. İstediğin dosya bu, bir bak ve şerefsize hak ettiği cezayı aldır. Hapis, uzaklaştırma kararı, çocukları mahkeme kararıyla görme, ebeveynlik haklarının son bulması mümkünse. O şerefsizin tüm bu cezaları yemesini istiyorum.”

Sehun kıkırdayarak başını salladı. Min Yoongi böyleydi işte. “Ne oldu? Sormamda bir sakınca yoksa?”

“Sorun değil. Bu şerefsiz hamile eşini aldatmış ve omega açıklamasını isteyince dövmüş. Şu anda kemikleri kırık, çıkık bir halde hastanede; bebeğini düşürdü ve iç kanaması var. En kötüsü de çocukları var ve şerefsiz onu çocukların gözü önünde dövmüş. Aylık kontrollerim için hastaneye gitmiştim ve omeganın erkek kardeşinin bir arkadaşına olayı anlattığını duydum. Nasıl olduğumu biliyorsunuz, araya girip omegaya bu mahlûkat için şikâyet dosyası doldurmasını söyledim. Onunla uğraşacağız ve kendini savunamayan zavallı bir omegaya el kaldırdığı için doğduğuna pişman olacak.”

Sehun, Yoongi ve ağabeyinin hayatlarını yaşayış şekillerinden gurur duyuyordu. “İkinizle de gurur duyuyorum. Umarım biliyorsunuzdur.” Söyleme ihtiyacı hissetti birden.

Ağabeyi ve Yoongi gibi olanlar sayesinde bu toplumda yaşamak katlanılır oluyordu.

“Biliyoruz.” Yoongi sırtına vurdu. “Gidip müstakbel eşimi görmem lazım. Başka bir zaman yine uğra.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Uğrarım. Birisine kur yaptığını bilmiyordum.”

Yoongi sırıttı. “Çok güzel birisi. Hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel Omega.” Bakışlarına yıldızlar yerleşmişti sanki.

Sehun artık emindi, Yoongi'nin eşi her kimse gerçekten çok şanslıydı. Herkes Yoongi'nin omegalara saygı duyduğunu bilirdi. “Onunla tanışmak isterim.”

“Oh, tanışırsınız. Hazır olduğun zaman bana haber ver, onu davet ederim.”

“Olur.”

“Pekâlâ, velet. Sonra görüşürüz.” Avukat parmak uçlarında yükselerek Sehun’un alnını öptü. “Niye bu kadar uzunsun?” homurdandı.

“Kısa olman benim suçum değil hyung.” Sehun güldü ve Yoongi odadan çıktı.

Sehun dosyayı incelemeye başlayan ağabeyine döndü.

“Gel, otur.” Ofisindeki koltuğa yöneldi ve Sehun’a da işaret etti.

Sehun oturduğunda Kris dosyayı kapattı ve tüm dikkatini kardeşine verdi. “Hyung!” seslenince Kris hımladı. “Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var.”

“Tamam, bana her şeyi söyleyebilirsin Hunnie.” Kris her zamanki yumuşak, yatıştırıcı sesiyle konuştu.

Sehun gergince yutkundu; buraya ağabeyine gerçek benliğini söylemek için gelmişti ve aniden gerilmeye başlamıştı. Onu anlayacak biri varsa bu ağabeyi olurdu çünkü onu asla yargılamazdı. Alfanın omegalara karşı kini yoktu—yine de tereddüt ediyordu. Bu konudan en yakın arkadaşı dışında kimseye bahsetmemişti. Jimin oturup sırrını söylediği tek kişiydi.

Kris tereddüdünü fark ederek Sehun’un elini tuttu ve nazikçe sıktırdı. “Sehun, söylemek istemezsen sorun değil.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, bilmeni istiyorum. Beni asla yargılamayacağını biliyorum.”

Kris başını salladı. “Asla.” dedi.

“Gerçek şu ki… Ben bir Alfa değilim.”

“Pekâlâ.” Kris devam etmesini söyledi.

“Aslında omegayım.” Nefesini tutup gözlerini kapattı, ağabeyinin öfkesini bekliyor gibiydi.

“Sorun değil Hunnie. Yalnız değilsin.” Ağabeyinin yumuşak sesini duydu.

Sehun gözlerini açtı, yaşlı gözlerle ağabeyininkilere bakıyordu. Orada gördüğü şey kabul, kardeş sevgisi ve gururdu. Sehun derin bir nefes alarak ağabeyinin boynuna atıldı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Neden ağladığını bilmiyordu ama duygularını koyuvermesi gerekiyordu. “Annem ve babamın tepkisinden çok korkuyordum o yüzden takdim merkezinden dönünce sakladım.”

Kris sırtını okşuyordu. “Yapman gerekeni yaptın sen. Kimse seni suçlayamaz.”

“Ama artık seçimlerim konusunda emin değilim. Bir çocukla tanıştım; iyi, harika bir Alfa ve bana daha önce hissettirmediğim şeyleri hissettiriyor. Onu çok istiyorum.”

“Birini çok istemende sorun yok. Kalbin istediğini hissetmekte özgür.”

“Omega olduğumu bilmiyor. Sınıfıma karşı tutumu olmadığını bilmeme rağmen ona söylemeye korkuyorum.” İlk kez omegaları sınıfı olarak kabul ediyordu ve şaşırtıcı şekilde doğru gelmişti.

“Acele etmene gerek yok, zamana bırak.” Kris saçlarını okşadı. Sehun yüzünü ağabeyinin göğsüne gömdü; ağabeyinin zencefil ve bal kokusu her zaman rahatlatıcıydı.

“Aramızda bir şey yok. Gerçek benliğimi bilmese bile küçücükte olsa bana karşı bir şeyler hissettiğine inanmak istiyorum. Bana karşı olan hislerinin ikinci cinsiyetimle alakalı değil, benimle alakalı olmasını istiyorum. Kafam karışık ve anlamıyorum.”

“Kafanın karışması normal, eminim sonunda doğru yolu bulacaksın.”

“Çok yakışıklı.”

“Sen öyle diyorsan eminim öyledir.”

“Hyung!” Sehun sızlanarak Kris'in göğsüne vurdu. “Ben ciddiyim.”

“Ben de ciddiyim, Hunnie.” Sehun’un çenesini kaldırdı ve yüzünü kavradı. “Az önce söylediklerin şaka değil ve ben aksini düşünmüyorum.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Onu hak ettiğimi sanmıyorum.”

“Sen her şeyi hak ediyorsun. Harika bir adam olarak yetişen iyi bir çocuksun. Kimse aksini iddia edemez.”

“Kardeşin olduğum için diyorsun bunları.”

“Doğru bu. Seninle zaman geçiren herkes bana katılacaktır.”

Ağabeyinin dediği kadar harika bir adam mıydı? İnanmak istiyordu ama bundan şüpheliydi. Harika adamlar gerçek benliklerini saklamazlardı, ne kadar kötü olursa olsun her şeye başları dik göğüs gererlerdi. Jimin ve Taehyung'un harika adamlar olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. “Anne ve babama söylemek istiyorum ama buna hazır olduğumu sanmıyorum.” Bu harikalık konusunu kapatmaya karar verdi.

“Sen ne zaman hazır olursan. Dediğim gibi aceleye gerek yok. Ben sana destek olacağım. Biliyorsun.” Omeganın gözyaşlarını sildi.

Sehun ağabeyine gülümsedi. Ona sahip olduğu için çok şanslıydı ve önceden söylemediğine pişmandı. “Hoşlandığım bu çocuk bir büyücü. Ne demek olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Kris başını salladı. “Evet, biliyorum ve sana karşı iyi olduğu sürece sorun yok.”

“Şu ana kadar öyleydi.”

“Güzel! Önemli olan tek şey bu. Bizim baroda da büyücüler var. Birisi Kim Seokjin.”

“Kim Seokjin mi? Gelirken onunla tanıştım, bana şaşırtıcı bir şey söyledi.”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Her zaman öyledir, bilmece gibi konuşuruz. Ama iyi adamdır ve niyeti iyidir.”

“Onunla konuşmak isterim bir ara.”

“Bunu ayarlayabilirim, hazır olduğunda bana haber ver.”

Sehun başını salladı ve başını Kris'in omzuna yasladı. “Sana daha önceden söylemeliydim—“

Kris sözünü kesti. “Yapma. Kendini suçlamamalısın. Nasıl tepki vereceğimi bilemezdin.”

“Doğru, bilmiyordum ama sana inanıyordum.”

“Sehun, seni bir şey için suçlamıyorum o yüzden kendini üzme artık.”

“Her şey için çok teşekkür ederim.”

“Ne demek. Şimdi bana küçük erkek kardeşimin kalbini çalan şu adamdan bahset.”

Sehun kızardı, Kris haklıydı. Kai kalbini çalmıştı. “Modayla ilgileniyorsan muhtemelen onu tanıyorsundur.”

“Maalesef ilgilenmiyorum.” dedi Kris ve ikisi de kıkırdadı.

“Kim Kai adını daha önce duydun mu?”

Ağabeyinin yüzü hemen değişti. “Kim Kai mi? Kim Hyoyeon’un oğlu mu?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Moda şirketleri var.”

“Oymuş.” Kris düşüncelere dalmış gibiydi.

“Onu tanıyor musun?”

“Evet, tanıyorum. Chanyeol’un arkadaşlarından birisi ve küçük kardeşi Yoongi'nin kur yapmaya çalıştığı Omega.”

“Aman tanrım! Gerçekten mi? Yoongi hyung, Taehyung'dan mı bahsediyordu?”

Kris onayladı. “Öyle.”

“Gerçekten küçük bir dünyada yaşıyoruz.”

“Evet.” Kris dalgınca söyledi.

“Hyung, sorun ne?”

“Hiç.” Kris gülümsemeye çalıştı.

“Hayır, bir sorun var. Lütfen söyle bana.”

“Nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum.”

“Söyle gitsin.”

“Kai hakkında. Büyücü olması beni rahatsız etmedi. Senin için endişeleniyorum ve incinmeni istemiyorum. Tek gecelik ilişkiler konusunda nam salmış birisi. Asla ciddi bir ilişkisi olmamış.”

“Oh.” Sehun tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesi bıraktı. “Biliyorum, bana kendisi anlatı.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet, kendinden çok bahsetti.”

“Oh. İlişkinizin—“

“Arkadaş olarak, sadece arkadaşız.” _Şimdilik._

Kris anlayışla başını salladı. “Anladım.” Rahatlamış gibiydi. “Sana karşı dürüst olmasına memnun oldum. Onun yüzünden incindiğini görmekten nefret ederdim.”

“Öyle.” Sehun doğruladı.

“Umarım her şey sizin için yoluna girer.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Umarım.”

Bir süre daha sohbet ettikten sonra evine de geleceğine söz vererek ofisten ayrıldı. Ağabeyiyle konuştuktan sonra çok hafiflemiş gibiydi. Üzerinden yük kalkmış gibiydi.

Daha sonra derslerine gitti; alfaların arasına karıştı ve Sehun ailesi ya da Kai olmadığı sürece Alfa kokusundan hoşlanmamaya başlamıştı. Dersleri bittikten sonra eve geçmeden önce her zamanki spor salonuna gitmeye karar verdi. Eğitmeni orta yaşlı bir adamdı, her zaman kibardı ve Sehun’a—Jimin'le geldiğinde bile(Omega olduğu için en yakın arkadaşını hiç küçümsememişti)— saygıyla davranırdı. Omegaların varlığını kabullenen daha çok insan olduğunu görmeye başlamıştı. Böyle insanlarla daha çok kaynaşmaya karar verdi.

Spor salonunda duş alıp üzerini değiştirdi ancak burnuna hâlâ yabancı kokular geliyordu ve yanlış hissettiriyordu. Eğitiminin doğasından dolayı bedeni hâlâ yaşlı alfanın kokusuyla kaplıydı—kuşkusuz ki o kadar yoğun değildi ve ayrıca Sehun her zaman onun üzerindeki eş bağı kokusunu alırdı. Üzerine yapışıp kalması Sehun’u rahatsız etmişti çünkü genelde üzerinde olan koku değildi. Alışkın olduğu koku değildi. Başka bir alfanın evinde diğer adamlar gibi kokmak yanlış geliyordu.

Eve girdiği anda yatak odasına gidip büyücüden çaldığı robdöşambrı aldı ama kendi sahte Alfa kokusunun Kai'nin gerçek ve nefis kokusunun yerini aldığını fark edince yüzü düştü. Bunu geri verip başka bir şey almalıydı.

Robdöşambr çamaşır makinesini boyladı. Sehun dikkatle en uygun programı seçip yıkadı.

Sonra ne yaptığının tamamen farkında bir halde Kai'nin gardırobuna gizlice sokuldu ve fularlarını keşfetti. Bir fuların kaybolması ve saklaması kolay olduğu için en iyi seçimdi. Ona göre en iyi kokanı seçtikten sonra kendi odasına geri döndü.

Arzuladığı kokunun burnuna yakın olmasını istediği için fuları boynuna sardı. Omegasının Kai'nin kokusu yüzünden kıpırdandığını hissedince öteki benliğinin hâlâ yanında olduğunu bilerek dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme belirdi.

Çamaşır makinesini çalıştırmak Sehun’un enerjisini tüketmişti ve Kai dönene kadar uzanmaya karar verdi.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

**İki Ay Sonra**

Sehun’un hayatında basit bir düzen vardı; kahvaltı, okula gitme, Kai'nin kıyafetlerini çalma, uyuma, tekrarlama. Omega gizli yeteneğinin kıyafet aşırmak olduğunu keşfetmişti. Aralarında bir çeşit yarışa dönmüştü; Sehun toparlayamadan önce Kai dağınıklığı görüp büyüyle halledecek miydi?

Kai kendine eve yemek getirme görevi edinmişti; çoğunlukla farklı zamanlarda yeseler de kahvaltı, hızlı bir öğle yemeği(hafta sonlarında) ve şık olan akşam yemekleri için buzdolabını stokluyordu.

Bulaşık makinesi Sehun için çamaşır makinesi kadar gözde değildi. Zamanı olduğunda bulaşıkları elinde yıkıyordu. Hepsini birkaç dakikada yıkayabilecekken tek tek makineye dizmekten hoşlanmadığını söylüyordu.

Kai daha sonra yıkamanın omegayı rahatlattığını fark etmişti, hatta dağınıklık konusunda titizdi. Sehun’a iş yükü yüklememeye çalışıyordu ancak Sehun bir şeyin toplu olduğunu bulmadan önce büyü yapmayı bırakmıştı.

Sabahları bir bardak kahve geç kalksa bile Kai'yi hazır bekliyordu ve geç uyuyordu.

Şöyle başlamıştı; Yüksek Büyücü sabah kuşu değildi. Bordo robdöşambrı ve alt pijamasıyla yataktan kalkmış banyoya gidiyordu. Önceki gece gece kulübüne gitmişti ve beklenmedik bir şekilde uzun zamandır görmediği eski tanıdıklarıyla karşılaşmıştı. Onlarla sohbet etmek için biraz oyalanmıştı. İçkiler içilmişti. Dans etmişti. Böyle zamanlarda suçluluk hissetmeden ve evdeki ev arkadaşı için endişelenmeden vakit geçirmek için telefonunu titreşime alırdı.

Ertesi sabah saat 11.24’tü. Mutfağa girdiğinde Sehun’un çoktan yediğini anlamıştı. Ortalık bal dök yalaydı.

Artık ılık olan bir fincan kahve bulunca şaşırmıştı. Bulaşıklıkta kullanılmış başka bir fincan vardı o yüzden kendisi için olduğunu düşündü. Sehun genelde üzerinde New York figürü olan diğer fincanı kullanırdı. Kai siyah, altın ışıltılarla ‘Rise and Shine’ yazanı almıştı. Fincanı eline aldığında Sehun’un tam onun içebileceği şekilde yaptığı mükemmel sıcaklığından dolayı sevinmişti.

Ertesi sabah da böyle olmuştu—sonraki sefer kahveyi daha sıcak bulacak ve Sehun’u yakalayacak şekilde erken uyanmıştı Kai.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

“Birazdan gideceğim ve ne kadar kalacağımı bilemiyorum.” Kai o hafta sonunda bir sabah merdivenlerden inerken duyurdu.

“Tamam.” Sehun ona baktı ve hayal kırıklığını gizlemeye çalıştı. Her hafta sonunu Kai'yle geçirmeye alışmıştı. O anda bakakaldı. Alfa bugün koyu renkler giyiyordu ve kıyafeti Sehun’un yeni favorisi olabilirdi. Listesini Kai'yle paylaşmıyordu tabii ki. Baldırlarına kadar gelen siyah ceket, siyah pantolon ve parlak ayakkabılar. Ceketin altında yine siyah yelek ve altın helezonlarla şekilli koyu mor boyun bağı vardı. Oldukça… Asil görünüyordu.

Sehun etkilendiğini saklayamadı. Gözleri Kai'inkilere çekildi. “Bu şıklığın sebebi ne?” kahvesini yudumlayarak sordu. Cumartesi sabahıydı ve Sehun Kai'nin Kraliçe Elizabeth’i mi görmeye gideceğini düşünüyordu.

“Oh, büyücü meselesi. Ciddi değil ama hızlıca çözmem gerekecek kadar ciddi bir mesele.”

“Pekâlâ.”

Sehun hâlâ pijamalarını giyiyordu ve üzerinde sıcak tutması için bornoz geçirmiş, mutfak masasına yaslanıyordu. Çokça kahve yapmıştı o yüzden sandalyeden kalkmasına imkân yoktu. Tam olarak ayılamamıştı ve taze kafeinle sıcak güneş ışınlarının tadını çıkarıyordu.

“İhtiyacın olan her şeyi aldın mı?” Kai yakınına gelerek sordu.

“Sanırım. İdare ederim.”

Kai ona yaklaştı ve yanağından öptü. Kai'nin geç kalacağı zamanlar severek yaptığı bir şeydi. Son birkaç haftadır arkadaşlıkları ilerlediği için bunu yapıyordu. Sehun omurgasının titrediğini hissetti.

Sehun’un fiziksel temasa olan ihtiyacı ani bir şey değildi. Her sarılma, Kai'nin elinin Sehun’un yüzüne her dokunması, onu terleterek uyandıran her rüyasıyla gelişmişti. Her film gecelerinde Sehun birbirine dokunan bacaklarından dolayı kriz geçirmemeye çalışıyordu.

Ama önemli olan şey Kai'nin Sehun’u güldürmeyi sevmesiydi. Jungkook'un dâhil olduğu komiklikleri ve yaptıkları hilekârlıkları oldukça eğlenceliydi. Gecenin en iyi kısmı ise Sehun’un Kai'yi güldürmesiydi. Neden bilmiyordu ama kendi hikâyelerinden ne zaman bahsetse ya da Kai'ninkilere alaycı yorumlar yapsa adam sırıtmaya başlıyordu. Sehun her tür kahkahasının kulağa nasıl geldiğini hayal ettiğini hatırlıyordu—düşündüğünden çok daha iyiydi.

Ayrıca Sehun artık en büyük Kim’le daha yakınlaşmıştı. Hyoyeon o gün ona olan davranışlarından dolayı özür diledikten sonra ona oğullarına davrandığı gibi davranmaya başlamıştı. Sehun neyin onu bu kadar değiştirdiğini bilmiyordu ama ilgisini kucak açarak karşılaşmıştı. Buna minnettardı.

Sadece Kim’le değil, Sehun’un Jungkook'la olan ilişkisi de aylar içinde değişmişti. Sehun’un vakit geçirmeyi sevdiği üçüncü Alfa olmuştu. (tabii ki birincisi Kai, ikincisi ağabeyiydi) Sehun bu düşüncelerle başını sevgiyle salladı.

“Sonra görüşürüz.” Kai geçit açmak için çekildi ve Sehun’un düşüncelerini bozdu bu arada.

“Kendine dikkat et.”

“Sen de.”

O gece daha sonra Sehun yatağına uzanmışken aklı iki ay önce gördüğü rüyaya kaymıştı. Hâlâ zaman zaman bu anıları düşünüyordu ve şu ana kadar daha kolay olmamıştı. Rüyasından görüntüler aklını işgal etmeye devam ediyordu. Sehun, Kai'nin evde olmasını diledi. Ona ikinci kez mesaj attığında geç kalacağını söyleyen özür dolu bir mesaj aldı. Yalvarsaydı eğer Alfa işini bırakıp hemen yanına gelebilirdi. En azından Sehun buna inanıyordu.

Denemedi yine de. İstediği son şey diğerini rahatsız etmekti. Omega gibi davranarak nasıl açıklama yapacaktı? Evde onu kötü düşüncelerinden uzaklaştıracak birçok şey vardı. Lanet olsun, dışarı çıkabilir ya da arkadaşlarından birini çağırabilirdi. Kai'nin evde tüm gün somurttuğunu bilmesine gerek yoktu.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Pazar günü geç öğleden sonra saatlerinde Kai Londra’daki işlerini anca bitirip dönebilmişti—Kai felakete geri dönmüştü. Küçük çaplı bir felaketti.

Mutfakta ışıklar yanıyordu. Yerde parlayan bir ışıltı dikkatini çekmişti. Kırık bir bardaktı. Küçük parçaları etrafa saçılmıştı. Muhtemelen su bardağıydı. En büyük parçanın üzerinde koyu bir sıvı vardı. Oraya geçtiğinde oturma odasının ışıkları da yanıyordu. Sehun’un odasında gittiğinde açık banyodan ışığı görebiliyordu. “Sehun?”

Hemen cevap gelmedi ancak ardından bıkkın bir ses duyuldu. “Buradayım.”

Kai omeganın odasına girip sesi takip etti. Banyoya girdiğinde Sehun’un küvetin kenarına eğilerek oturduğunu ve ellerini kucağında birleştirdiğini gördü. Sağ eline havlu bastırıyordu ve havlu kana bulanmıştı.

“Bana bırak.” Kai, Sehun’un bileğini tuttu ve nazikçe havluyu çekti. Temiz görünen kesikler vardı ve yeterince hızla iyileşmiyor gibiydiler. Kanayarak daha fazla acıya sebep oluyor gibiydiler. Kai birazcık büyüyle Sehun’un avucundaki kesiği kapattı ve kurumuş kanla kaplı tenini temizledi.

“Birkaç dakika içinde iyileşebilirdim. Beni iyileştirmene gerek yoktu.” Sehun avucuna bakarak söyledi. Perişan, bıkkın ve hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir omeganın vücut bulmuş haliydi. Sehun omegasını bastırmıyor olsaydı saniyeler içinde iyileşebilirdi. Omegaların alfalardan daha çabuk iyileşme yetenekleri vardı. Kai yaranın iyileşmesinin zaman alacağını biliyordu ve arkadaşının acı çekmesine izin veremezdi.

“Biliyorum, meleğim. Özür dilerim.” Kai söyledi. Sehun, Kai'nin gerçek kimliğini bildiğinden hâlâ habersizdi.

Sehun bir şey yapmadan orada öylece oturmak istiyor gibi görünüyordu. Kai'ye kendini kötü hissettirmişti ancak diğer yandan bunun bir Omega savunma mekanizması olduğunu bildiği için gülümsemesini durdurmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun’u böyle görmek ve Kai'nin ona patronluk tasladığını düşünmesi en son istediği şeydi.

“Kötü bir gün mü?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Bardak kırdım. Islak olduğu için elimden kaydı. Onu temizledim. On dakika sonra başka birini yanlışlıkla yere düşürdüm. Bu sefer elimi kestim.”

“Bak sen trajediye.” Kai kolunu Sehun’a dolayarak onu nazikçe kendine çekti. Karşı çıkmayarak Kai'ye yaslandı.

“Uyuduktan sonra daha iyi hissedersin. Tüm gün bir şey yemedin diye tahmin ediyorum?”

Sözlü cevap alamadı ancak yakın oturdukları için içini çektiğini hissedebilmişti.

“O zaman ne yemek istersin?”

“Carbonara.”

“Mükemmel bir seçim.”

“Gezin nasıl geçti?” Sehun sordu.

“İyiydi.”

Büyüyle kırmızı havluyu yok etti ve Sehun’un ellerinde kalan kana döndü. Genç adam parmaklarıyla yeni iyileşen teni okşadı.

“Gidip bir şeyler yiyelim. Sonra şekerleme yaparsın.” Sehun’u ayağa kaldırdı ve banyodan çıktılar.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Akşamın geri kalanı normal geçti; Alfa yeterince çalıştığı için Sehun akşam yemeğini yaptı. Daha fazlasını yaptırmayarak Sehun’u uyumaya gönderdi.

Huzurlu geçen şekerlemeden sonra oturma odasında karşılıklı kitap okudular. Sehun koltukta notlarıyla(sınavları yaklaşıyordu) cebelleşirken Kai teklide çevirmeyi istediği eski bir metinle uğraşıyordu.

Kai arada Kai'nin büyüyle gardırobuna eklediği yeşil, kaşmir kazağıyla oturan omegaya kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Sehun taşındığından beri her gün böyle kumaşlarla uğraşıyordu. (Sehun’un güzel kıyafeti olmadığı için değil, onu böyle kıyafetlerin içinde görmeyi sevdiği için yapıyordu ve Omega gardırobuna eklenenleri fark etse de bir şey demiyordu.) Kazak en kaliteli kumaştan yapılmıştı; yumuşak ve sıcak tutuyordur kesin.

Omegalar rahat, yumuşak şeyleri severlerdi. Kai'nin zaafı ise kazağın kısa kollarıydı, Sehun’un tatlı kollarını gösteriyordu. Omeganın o kollarla bir şeyler yapmasını izlemeyi seviyordu.

Kai ayrıca Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerini gösterecek geniş yakalı gömlekler de yapmıştı. Victoria tarzından çok hoşlanıyordu ve çıplak teninden bir parça görebilmeyi umut ediyordu. Bundan hiç utanmıyordu ve omegaya bahsetmeyeceğine emindi.

Kai daha eğlenceli bir şeyler, Sehun’un sevmiyormuş gibi yaptığı(dizinin bölümleri akıllı televizyonlarına sürekli kaydediliyordu) politik diziyi izlemek gibi, önerecekken birisi ısrarla kapıyı çalıp ağzını açmadan kapatmıştı.


	10. 9.Bölüm

Kai kalkarak kapıya bakmaya gitti. Oldukça pahalı giyimli bir kadın elleri göğsünde, karşısında dikiliyordu. Tanıdık geliyordu ama Kai nerede gördüğünü çıkaramadı. “Merhaba, size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

Ellerini çözdü ve başını kaldırarak cevapladı. “Oh Sehun’un yaşadığı yer mi burası? Öyleyse, onu görmeye geldim.”

“Lütfen içeri gelin.” Kai geçmesi için kenara çekildi.

Sehun hâlâ bıraktığı yerde notlarının üzerinden geçiyordu.

“Seni görmek isteyen biri var.” dedi Kai ve Omega başını kaldırıp baktı. Yanındaki kızı görünce gözleri kocaman oldu ve hızla ayağa kalktı.

“Irene! Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Kai'ye bakış atarak sordu.

“Üç ay oldu ve senden haber alamadım o yüzden ben de annenden adresini istedim.” Kız omuzlarını silkti. “Buradayım.”

“Ben odama geçiyorum.” dedi Kai. Sehun alfanın merdivenlerde kaybolmasını izledikten sonra Irene’e döndü.

“Evime mi gittin?”

“Gittim ve annen benimle görüşmediğine pek mutlu olmadı.”

Annesinden bahsedince kalbi sıkıştı. Kesinlikle azar yiyecekti, annesi Irene’le görüşmediğini öğrenmişti artık. Başını iki yana sallayıp kendini görmeye gelen kıza odaklandı. “Gelsene, otur şöyle.”

Irene oturdu, bakışları Sehun’un bedeninde geziyordu ve aç bir haldeymiş gibiydi. Sehun fark etmemiş gibi davrandı. Boğazını temizleyerek Irene’in karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu. “Bir şey ister misin?”

Başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır.” Gülümsemesi genişleyince Sehun gerildi. “Seni görmek yeterli.” Kıpırdanarak açılan elbisesini düzeltti.

Güzel bir kadındı ve varlığı Sehun’a çayırda taze kokular alıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Ona rağmen bir kadın Sehun’u hiç etkilememişti o yüzden güzelliğin ve çekiciliğin kendisini birkaç saniyeden fazla etkilemesine izin vermezdi. Sehun homurdandı. Kızın yapmaya çalıştığı belliydi; maalesef göğüsleri ya da bedeninin başka bir yeri onu pek etkilemiyordu. Kızlara ilgi duymuyordu, onları hiçbir zaman çekici bulmamıştı ve Irene buna dâhildi. “Ee, seni buraya ne getirdi?” diye sordu.

“Sana dedim ya. Değil mi?”

Başını salladı. “Dedin.”

“Ee nasılsın? Üç ay oldu. Seni yeniden görmek için uzun süredir bekliyorum.”

“İyiyim. Seni beklettiğim için özür dilerim, okulla meşguldüm.” Elini salladı.

“Anlıyorum, ben de meşguldüm. Moda alıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet.”

“Oh, çok havalı. Bir gün tasarımlarını giymek isterim.”

“Umarım giyersin.” Kibar bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

Bir süre sessizleştiler; Sehun cebinden sarkan konulara odaklanırken aklı Kai'ye kaydı. Alfanın şu anda ne yaptığını merak ediyordu. Büyücüyü şimdiden özlemişti ve yakında olmasını diliyordu.

“İlk randevumuza ne zaman çıkacağız?”

Sehun başını kaldırdı ve alfasıyla meşgul zihninde araya girdiği için az daha hırlayacaktı. “Randevu mu?”

“Evet, planın bu olduğunu sanıyordum?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Kız tamamen yanlış anlamıştı. Onunla çıkmayı düşünmüyordu; bu birliği karşı olduğunu açıklamak ve onu geri çevirmek için birkaç yol düşünmüştü ama nasıl söyleyeceğini hâlâ bilmiyordu. Ailesinin ne düşüneceğini umursamıyordu. Ağabeyinin tavsiyesine uyup ilk kez kendi istediğini yapacaktı. “Sen çok güzel bir kadınsın ve sana âşık olmayacak bir adam yoktur ancak özür dilerim, bunu sana yapamam. Randevulara çıkamam, aradığın olamam ve seninle evlenemem. Yemin ederim ki senin hatan değil, sorun bende. Ben sadece—“ elini saçlarında gezdirdi. “Heteroseksüel değilim, gayim ve ailem bunu bilmiyor.”

Irene uzun bir süre şaşırmış görünüyordu. Duyduklarına inanamıyormuş gibi ona bakıyordu.

“Sindirmesi zor olduğunu biliyorum ama gerçek bu. Senden etkilenmiyorum.”

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, elleri yanında yumruk olmuştu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve başını geriye atıp o nefesi bıraktı.

Sehun bir şey demesini bekleyerek onu izliyordu. Uzun bir süre sonra konuştu kız. “Neden tüm yakışıklı alfalar gay olmak zorunda?” başını eğerek Sehun’a baktı. Sehun yüzündeki hafif gülümsemeyi görebiliyordu ve fark etmeden tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı. “Çıkmak istediğimgay olan üçüncü alfasın. İnsanları okuma konusunda iyiyimdir aslında ama önemli şeyi her zaman kaçırıyorum.” Elini salladı. “Sanırım aşka olan inancımdan vazgeçmem için bir işaret bu.”

“Saçmalama.” Elini salladı. “Öyle söyleme. Üç kez hayal kırıklığına uğradın diye vazgeçemezsin. Eminim doğru olan kişiyle karşılaşacaksın bir gün.”

O emin görünmüyordu, yine de başını salladı. “Öyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Evet, inancım var.”

Gülümsedi. Basit, içten bir hareketti. “O zaman ben de inanayım.” Gülümsemesi yaramazlaştı. “Ee, o muydu?”

Sehun anlamayarak kaşlarını çattı. “Kim o?”

“Yakışıklı ev arkadaşın. Eminim o da gay.”

Sehun güldü. “Evet, gay ama biz hayır—“ ellerini savuşturdu. “Yani o şekilde değil. İyi bir arkadaşım.”

Gözleri kocaman, ağzı açık kalmış halde bakıyordu. “Saf mısın yoksa salak mısın?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Sana bakışlarını görmedin mi? Seni çalacağımdan korkarak beni seninle bir saniye yalnız bırakmak istemediğini gördüm.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu.

“Bana öyle bakma, Oh Sehun!” parmaklarını şaklattı. “Ben gördüğümü söylüyorum sadece. Kabul etmek istemesem de gördüm.” Yerinden kalktı ve Sehun’un yanına gitti. “Beni dinle. Başkası elinden çalmadan harekete geçmelisin, yoksa saf gibi bakakalırsın.” Yanına oturup ellerini omuzlarına koydu. “Seninle ilgilendiğini söylerken bana inan.”

Sehun olaylara inanamıyordu. Irene kesinlikle başka bir şeydi. Onu baştan çıkarıp kendine âşık etmeye gelmişti ve şimdiyse Kai'yle bir şey olması için uğraşıyordu. “Bunu söylediğine inanamıyorum.” Başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. “Çabalarını takdir ediyorum ama onun ilişkilerle işi olmaz.”

“Seninle başlat o zaman. Her şeyin bir ilki vardır. İlk erkek arkadaşı ol ve sonsuza kadar öyle kalmasını sağla.” Omuzlarını sıktı. “Seni gördüğüm an senden hoşlanmıştım ama aynı şekilde hissetmemen sorun değil. Birisine zorla kendimi sevdiremem. Seni baştan çıkarmaya çalışmalarımı umursama lütfen.” Kıkırdayınca Sehun da güldü. “Aşk zora gelmez. Seni mutlu eden birisiyle olmanı isterim ve o Alfa karnında kelebekler uçuşturuyorsa doğru olan demektir.” Omuzlarını sıvazladıktan sonra ayağa kalktı. “Aileme seninle çıkmak istemediğimi söyleyeceğim. Babam ısrar ederse gay olduğumu söylerim.”

“Bunu neden yapacaksın?” Sehun da kalktı.

“Çünkü ailenin sorunun sen olduğunu öğrendiklerinde bundan hoşlanmayacaklarını iyi biliyorum. Sehun, ailenin hayatını yönetmesine izin verme. Zengin ebeveynler—hayır, normal ebeveynler bile baş belası olabiliyorlar. Çok geç olana kadar çocuklarının acı çektiğini görmüyorlar. Seksi ev arkadaşınla olmak istemezsen bile, birisini bulmalısın—“

“Hayır, onu istiyorum.” Kendini durduramadan hızla araya girdi ve Irene sırıttı, elini tuttu.

“Güzel, ailene açık olmalısın.” Ciddiyetle söyledi. Sehun konuşacakken elini kaldırıp onu susturdu. “Beni şimdi daha dikkatli dinle. Arkadaş olmadığımızı biliyorum, bunu sana söylemek zorunda da değilim çünkü seni birkaç aydır tanıyorum ama gördüğüm anda nasıl birisi olduğunu anlamıştım. Ben psikologum, insanları okumak benim işim. Kim olduğunu saklamamalısın. Dünyanın acımasızlığında bir yabancı olma. Kim olduğundan utanma. İnsanların seni olduğu gibi sevmeyeceğini düşünme. İnsanların seni kırmalarına ya da üstünlük taslamalarına izin verme. Ne arkadaşına ne de ailene. Kendini savun. Ne olursan ol, sen muhteşem Oh Sehun’sun. Dünyada her zaman senin bir yerin olacak. En keskin söz seni yaraladığında, onları mahvet. Cesur ol. Olman gereken kişi ol. Kim olduğun için bahane üretme.”

Sehun içinin titrediğini hissediyordu. Irene bu sözlerin ona ne yaptığını bilmiyordu. Sanki Sehun’un gerçek kimliğini sakladığını biliyordu. Onu görebiliyor gibiydi. Yaşlar gözlerini yakarken ona bakmaya devam ediyordu. Düşmelerine izin vermeyi reddederek gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Alfa olmasam bile bu sözler bana mı?” istemeden sordu.

Başını salladı. “Evet, kim olursan ol; Alfa, Beta ya da Omega.”

Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı. “Teşekkür ederim.” diyerek içtenlikle gülümsedi.

Elini nazikçe sıktı Irene. “Sözlerim gerçekten işe yaradığında bana teşekkür edersin.”

Başını salladı.

“Gitmem lazım, kuzenimin bana ihtiyacı var.” dedi ve Sehun gülümsedi.

“Numaranı alabilir miyim?” aniden sordu.

“Aman tanrım! Numaramı mı istedin?” dramatik bir tonda sordu.

“Hey, arkadaş olmak istemiştim. Sorun değilse tabi?”

“Tabii ki arkadaşın olmak isterim.” Elini bıraktı ve telefonunu çıkararak ona verdi. Sehun numarasını yazdıktan sonra telefonu geri uzattı. Kaydettikten sonra Sehun’a gösterdi _; Yakışıklı Gay._ Sehun güldü.

“Cidden mi?”

Omuz silkerek telefonu cebine attı. “Sıkıldığımda arayacağım seni. Kuzenim âşık olduğu Alfa konusunda sızlanıp duruyor.”

“O da mı Alfa?”

“Hayır.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Omega, adı Baekhyun.”

Sehun başını salladı ve koltuktan telefonunu aldı. “Numaran.” diye uzattı. Irene’i _Güzel Düz Kız_ olarak kaydetti. Irene gülmekten yarılacaktı az daha.

“Seni tanımak güzeldi.” Elini uzattı.

“Benim için de.” Irene sertçe elini sıktı. “Hoşça kal yakışıklı!” göz kırptıktan sonra döndü.

Sehun o zaman onun kokusunu aldı. Başını çevirdiğinde Kai'nin merdivenlerden indiğini gördü. Bir fincan çayla onlara bakmadan mutfağa geçti.

Sehun iç çekerek kıza döndü ve onu yolcu ettikten sonra Kai'nin yanına gitti.

“Selam.” Sehun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak tezgâha yaslandı.

Kai dolaptan iki şişe bira çıkarıyordu. Hafifçe Sehun’a döndü ve ayağıyla buzdolabını kapattı. “Oh selam! Kız arkadaşın gitti mi?” Sehun, alfanın umursamaz görünmeye çalıştığını anlayabiliyordu.

Başını salladı ve akışına bırakmaya karar verdi. Sehun, Irene’in kız arkadaşı olduğunu söylerse Kai'nin nasıl tepki vereceğini görmek istiyordu. “Evet. Güzel kız, değil mi?”

Kai'nin yüzünden hızla bir ifade geldi geçti ve poker ifadesine büründü hemen. “Sen öyle diyorsan öyledir. Kızlarla işim olmaz, biliyorsun.” Sehun’a birayı uzattı ve Sehun teşekkür ederek aldı.

“Biliyorum.” Birayı açıp bir yudum aldı. “Ailemin evlenmemi istediği kız.”

Kai mutfak masasına geçti ve oturdu, ifadesi hâlâokunmuyordu. “Sen istiyor musun?”

Sehun omuz silkerek oturdu. “Söz hakkım yok ama umursamam, ondan hoşlandım.” diye yalan söyledi.

Kai bakışlarını kaçırdı ve sonra telefonunu çıkardı. “Karşı çıkacaktım ama sen ondan hoşlanıyorsan—“ duraklayıp derin bir nefes aldı. “Sanırım yapacak bir şey kalmıyor. Mutlu olmanı isterim. Önemli olan tek şey bu.” Sehun’a baktı ve Omega ciddiyetini görebiliyordu.

Bir süre göz kırpmadan birbirlerine baktılar. Aralarında çekim olduğuna emindi ancak Sehun, Kai'nin fazlasını isteyip istemeyeceğinden emin olamıyordu. Alfa ilişkilerle ilgilenmediğini söylemişti ve Sehun bunu kafasından atamıyordu. Kai'yle bir şeyler yaşamak istiyordu ancak damgalandığı ya da gerçek eşi olduğu için değil, ondan gerçekten hoşlandığı için istiyordu. Kai onun bir Alfa olduğunu düşünse bile Sehun öylesine takılacak adam değildi.

Kai'nin telefonu titreyince yerinde sıçradı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra kaçırdı. Kai'nin birisiyle—ablasıyla—konuştuğunu duyuyordu ancak Sehun dikkatini konuşmalarına vermemişti. Birkaç dakika sonra telefonu kapattı Kai.

“Noonanın bana ihtiyacı var. Çağırma büyüsünde yardım etmemi istiyor. Jiyeon’un mührü çalışmıyormuş ve kocası şehir dışında.” Ayaklanınca Sehun da onu izledi. “Uzun sürmez, birkaç saate dönerim.”

“Tamam!” başını salladı. “Ona yardım etmelisin. Ben de çalışmama döneyim.”

Kai hımlayarak mutfaktan çıkacakken Sehun seslenince durdu ve ona döndü. “Irene kız arkadaşım değil. Sadece bir arkadaş.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Biliyorum.”

“Biliyor muydun?”

“Evet, senin için bir şey ifade etseydi ondan bahsederdin.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Haklısın.” Oturma odasına geçti. “Jiyeon’a sevgilerimi ilet ve onunla tanışmak istediğimi söyle.”

“Söylerim. Dedikten sonra merdivenlere yöneldi.

Sehun koltuğa kendini bırakıp notlarını eline aldı. Uzun, yalnız bir gece olacaktı ve Kai dönmeden önce beynine bir şey girsin istiyordu. Bir dakika geçmeden aklına hemen Kai düştü.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Sehun bekledi, Kai'nin eve gelmesini bekledi ama on olduğunda bile gelmemişti ve endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Alfa uzun sürmeyeceğini söylemişti.

Sehun genelde Kai'nin ne zaman gidip geleceğini bilirdi. Çoğu zaman tam zamanında dönerdi ki Sehun buna gerçekten minnettardı. Ama bazen Kai bile geleceği öngöremiyordu ve bu durum Sehun’u endişeden ve hüsrandan deliye döndürüyordu. Kai'nin eşi ya da sevgilisi değildi, hatta büyücü toplumundan biri bile değildi. Onu takip edebileceği tek yol çiftleşmiş bağ olurdu ki onlarda yoktu.

Saat 22.25’te ön kapıdan bir geçit açıldığına dair ses geldi ve Sehun hızla mutfaktan çıkarak Kai'ye koştu. Beş saniyede büyücünün moralinin bozuk olduğunu anlamıştı. Yürüyüşünde ve Sehun’u karşılayışında bir şey vardı.

Çağırma yüzünden miydi? Öyle olmalıydı çünkü evden bu yüzden çıkmıştı.

Büyücü, sihir nasıl çalıştığını ve harika fikirler konusunda bir şeyler dedi ve ceketini çıkarmadan hızlıca kilitli çekmecelerin olduğu çalışma odasına gitti. Birkaç eşyayı çıkarıp kenara koyuyordu.

Sehun arkasından gitti. Kai'nin sarhoş olmadığını görebiliyordu ama öyle davranıyordu. Bakışlarında vahşi bir şey görmüştü; Alfa vahşiliğinde değildi, daha çok deli vahşiliğindeydi. Omeganın alanı dışındaydı. Büyü sarhoşluğu mu yoksa Kai'ye bir şey mi oldu emin değildi. İki türlü de bundan rahatsızdı ve bir çözüm bulmalıydı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Oh, harika şeyler, umarım.” Kai, Sehun’a bakmadan söyledi.

“Önemli mi?” Sehun dikkatle sordu.

“Çok önemli. Daha harika bir şeye adım atmanın eşiğindeyiz.”

Sehun ‘biz’ kelimesinin kendisini kastetmediğini düşünüyordu. Kai'in bugün karşılaştığı biri miydi? Ablası mıydı? Büyücü bir arkadaş mıydı?

“Uzun süre gelmedin.” Sehun dikkatini dağıtmayı denedi. “Bekliyordum.”

“Evet, olaylı bir akşamdı. İlhamın gitmesini istemedim. Anlarsın ya.”

“Anlıyorum. Bence… Bir yere yazamaz mısın? Başka bir güne bıraksan?”

“İlhamı kaybetme riskini alayım mı yani? Bu zihnim açıkken yapılacak en iyi yol. Bunu yapacak başka birisi yok.”

Kendi kendine konuşuyor, sesli düşünüyordu. Sehun onu takip etmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu ancak Kai büyülü sözcükler mırıldandığı için anlayamıyordu. Sehun için endişelendirici bir durumdu çünkü deneysel büyü tehlikeli olabilirdi.

“Bunun güvenli olduğuna söz verir misin? Yoksa evden gideyim mi?” Sehun sertçe sordu. Cevabını istediği asıl bir soru değildi. Diğer adamı durduracak bir şey istemişti.

İşe yaramıştı ve büyücüyü durdurmuştu. “Kesinlikle haklısın. Baştan düşünmeliydim. İhtiyacım olanı alıp başka bir yere geçeceğim. Jungkook ya da Kyungsoo'ya giderim.”

Öfke seviyesi Sehun’un içinde iki kat artmıştı. Bu istediği sonuç değildi. Büyücünün güvenliğinden emin olabilmek için alfaya direkt emir vermek ve bir şey yapmamasını istemek arasındaydı. Sehun büyük silahlarıyla oynamaya karar verdi. Riskli olduğunu ve gerçek kimliğini açık edebileceğini biliyordu ama bu durumdayken Kai'nin öğrenmesini umursamıyordu. Muhtemelen anlamazdı çünkü kafası iyi gibiydi.

Sağ elini sol bileğine koydu. Bileğindeki ince ten her zaman hassas bir yerdi ama bir âşık dokunduğunda erojen bölge oluyordu. Okşayıp ısıttığında orada saklı olan küçük koku bezleri daha yoğun çalışıyordu ve bir omeganın aile üyelerini rahatlatmasına ya da eşleriyle mühür değiştirmesine yardımcı oluyordu.

Bilekler aile, yakın arkadaş ya da iyi giden ilk randevun içindi. Boyun ise ön sevişme içindi. Seks işçileri müşterilerini çekmek için kullanırdı ve bir partiden ne istediğini bilen kulüpçüler içindi. İç baldırlarında da koku bezleri vardı, özel durumlar içindi onlar.

Sehun her zaman kalabalığa karışabiliyordu. Kokusu normaldi ve Alfa sahteliğiyle kolayca gizleniyordu. Şimdi biraz daha belirgin olmasına ihtiyacı vardı böylece Alfa ona bakmazken derin bir nefes alarak başparmağını bileğine yasladı ve o noktayı yavaşça ovup ısıtmaya başladı. Bedeninin işin geri kalanını halletmesini bekledi. Bu arada Kai aslında bir çeşit büyü yapıyordu. Koyu mor, duman gibi bir top belirmişti avuçlarında. Düşüncelere dalmış gibiydi. Başını salladı ve top kayboldu.

“Seni birazdan yalnız bırakacağım. Ben gezinmeden rahatça uyursun.”

“Hayır.” Sehun sakince söyledi. “Bana ilgi göstereceksin.”

Kai ona döndü. “Ben her zaman sana ilgi gösteriyorum.”

“Biraz önce göstermiyordun.”

“Doğru…” Alfa bakışlarını ondan alamıyordu. Sehun’un planının işe yaradığının kanıtıydı. Sehun’a doğru bir adım attı. “Seni yalnız hissettirmek istemedim.”

“Bana bakmak zorunda değilsin. Ama benim için zaman yaratacağına söz verdin.”

Sehun ses tonunu yumuşak ve çekici tutmaya çalışıyordu. Alfayı ısrarıyla kızdırmak ya da dikkatini dağıtmak kolay değildi. Aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı.

“Gel, benimle otur.” Kai'nin elini tuttu. Yüzükleri soğuktu ve eline batıyordu. Sizi ısıran kış ayazı gibi bir şeydi. Daha önce birkaç kez birbirlerine dokunmuşlardı ve asla böyle olmamıştı. Kai tamamen şarj olmuş gibiydi ve Sehun tuhaf davranışının sebebinin bu olup olmadığını merak etti. Yanlışlıkla büyü falan mı çarpmıştı? İyi bir büyünün yan etkileri miydi?

Sehun çalışma odasından çıktı ve alfayı çekiştirerek oturma odasına götürdü. Koltuğa oturup bir bacağını altına aldı ve geriye yaslandı. Kai önünde dikiliyordu ve hâlâ Sehun’un elini tutuyordu. Birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Manik enerjinin birazı gitmişti. Büyücünün sıcak, koyu gözleri eskisi kadar yoğun değildi.

Bir şey demeden uzunca bakışmak cesaret kırıcıydı. Sehun ne yapacağı konusunda daha parlak fikirlere sahip değildi o yüzden bekledi.

Sehun’un yanına oturan Kai ona doğru döndü, ayakları koltuğun kenarındaydı. Başını Sehun’un kucağına koydu. “Hep bunu yapmak istedim.” Yukarıya doğru bakarak söyledi.

Sehun’un dudakları kıvrıldı. “Öyle mi?”

“Evet.”

Alfa rahatlamıştı. Bir kolunu aşağıya sarkıttı, diğerini göğsüne koydu ve gözlerini kapattı.

Deli cesaretiyle Sehun elini Kai'nin saçlarına götürdü ve son anda durup yanına koydu. Parmakları birbirine dokunuyordu.

“Çok güzelsin!” dedi Alfa. Kolunu kaldırdı ve Sehun’un boştaki eline dokundu. “O kadar güzelsin ki bazen insan mı melek mi olduğunu merak ediyorum.” Yumuşak ses tonunu kullanıyordu ve Sehun’un göğsüne sıcaklık yayılmasını sağlıyordu. Aynı zamanda onu birazcık utandırıyordu.

Kalbi hızlandı, alfaya bakarken karnında bir şeyler hareketlendi. “Teşekkür ederim.” diyebildi.

Kai hımladı. “Erkeklerden mi hoşlanıyorsun Sehun?” diye sordu.

Sehun boğazını temizledi. Doğruyu mu söylemeliydi? Muhtemelen söylemeliydi, Kai'nin bu konuşmayı ertesi sabah hatırlamama ihtimali vardı. Bildikleri dışında Kai'ye başka bir sırrını anlatmamıştı. “Evet, erkeklerden hoşlanıyorum.”

Kai sırıttı. “Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm. Gay radarım mükemmel çalışıyormuş.” Gözlerini kısacık bir an kapattı. “Ee, birisinden hoşlandın mı hiç?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet.”

“Kim?” Kai yeniden sordu. Gözlerinde umut vardı sanki. Bu gece sürekli soru soruyordu. Sehun onun büyü deneyini durdurmuştu bu yüzden Sehun’a karşı merakı büyüyor olmalıydı. Kai şu anda bileğine hassasiyetle dokunuyordu, normal bir günde yapmayacağı bir hareketti. Sehun’u titretiyordu.

**Sen.** “Birisi işte.”

“O biliyor mu? Yani ondan hoşlandığını?” bu sefer bakışları değişti. Kedigözleri ortaya çıkmıştı; gardını indirip omegayı şaşırttığına göre Kai'nin kafası gerçekten iyi olmalıydı.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Bildiğini sanmıyorum. Henüz ona kendim hakkında söylemediğim bir şey var.” Derin nefes aldı. “İlişkilerle işi olmazmış.” diye ekledi. “Ona söylemeyecek olmamın asıl nedeni bu.”

“Ben gibi mi?” Kai parmaklarını birleştirdi. Teninden Sehun’un tenine akan büyülü bir elektrik akımı vardı.

“Evet, senin gibi.” Sonra aklına bir şey geldi. Tam kendine olmadığı için Kai'ye sormak iyi bir fikirdi. “Neden ilişkilerin adamı değilim dedin? Yani gerçekten neden?” Şu ana kadar Kai'ye cesaret edip soramadığı bir şeydi.

Kai'nin kedigözleri ona döndü. Konuşurken ciddiydi. “Çünkü ben yarı şeytanım ve bunu saklayacaksam birisiyle dürüst bir ilişki yaşayamam. Aslında ben ölümsüzüm, her büyücü öyle ve âşık olup o kişinin yaşlanıp öleceğini izleme fikri gerçekten korkutucu.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. Ne demek istediğini sindirmesi gerekiyordu. “Yaşlanmayacak mısın? Hiç mi?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Yaşlanmayacağım. 25 yaşındayken yaşlanmayı bıraktım ver her büyücü böyle. Genlerimiz bu şekilde işliyor. Bir noktada yaşlanmayı bırakıyoruz ve sonsuzluğa hapsoluyoruz. Kulağa havalı ve kıskandırıcı gelebilir ama sevdiklerimizin yaşlanıp ölmesini izlemek değil. Eşin bir büyücü değilse tabii. Bu yüzden bağlanamıyorum.”

Sehun uzun bir süre Kai'ye bakarak sonraki sorusunu düşünüp tarttı. Kai'nin ne demek istediğini biliyordu. Âşık olmak ve hayatının aşkının ölmesini izlemek gerçekten zor olmalıydı. Bir de yeniden âşık olup her şeyin tekrar etmesi vardı. Yeniden derin bir nefes alıp sordu. “Ama neden bir büyücüyle çıkmıyorsun? Kyungsoo da bir büyücü.”

“Evet, öyle ama ona karşı o şekilde bir şeyler hissetmiyorum. Yatakta iyidir, gerçekten iyidir ama eş olmak için ideal değildir.”

Sehun göğsünde yükselen kıskançlığı yutkundu ve sordu. “Nasıl eş olmak yani?”

“Çiftleşeceğim birisi değil.”

“O zaman senin tipin ne?” Sehun kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu. Kai omuz silkti.

“Şey,” dedi. “Buna klişe diyebilirsin ama her zaman tehlikeli, pembe dudaklara, uzun ve yakışıklıya karşı bir şeyim var.”

Sehun kaş çatarak sözleri sindirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Her zaman bu kadar gizemli misin?” soracak bir şeyi yoktu. Kai güldü.

“Gizemli değilim.” dedi. “Utangaç davranıyorum. Senin için açıklığa kavuşturayım.” Sehun’un ifadesi değişmedi ve Kai iç çekti. “Sen gibi.”

Sehun’un kaşları havaya kalktı. “Oh,” dedi. “Pekâlâ.” Beyni Kai'nin ne dediğini sonunda algılamıştı.

Kalbi tekledi ve huzurlu bir duygu kıskançlığını yıkayıp götürdü. Kai'nin gözleri ondaydı. Sehun’un kalbi göğsüne sığmıyor gibiydi. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Kendisine öpmek ister gibi bakan muhteşem, tatlı alfayla ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Konuşmadan önce zihnini temizledi. “Benim gibi mi?”

Kai hımladı. “Evet, eşin olacak kişi çok şanslı.”

Sehun ne cevap vereceğini bilemeden ona bakıyordu.

“Çok tatlısın.” diye ekledi Kai.

“Oh tanrım! Bunu söylediğine inanamıyorum.”

Kai konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama durdu, yüzü acıyla buruştu ve elini başına götürdü.

“İyi misin?” Sehun, Kai'in elini tuttu.

“Başım.” Kai yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Seni iyi hissettirmek için ne yapabilirim?” Sehun gerçekten endişeliydi. Kai'nin alnında çıkan damara nazikçe masaj yapıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’a baş ağrısını geçirecek şeyi söylemedi. Bazı omegalar bakıcı etiketine karşı çıkarlardı ve omegalar için ‘uygun olmayan’ hobilere ya da mesleklere yönelirlerdi. Ya da onları olduğu gibi kabul edecek partner arayışına uzun süre devam ederlerdi böylece basmakalıba karşı çıkmak zorunda kalmazlardı. Ancak gerçek şu ki onlar bakıcı olmak için yaratılmıştı. Karakterleri ne olursa olsun biyolojileri diğerlerini yatıştırmaya programlıydı. Etkisi bulundukları ilişkiye göre artıyordu, hele bağlı eşlerde tavan yapıyordu. Şu anda bile eş olmamalarına rağmen Sehun’un varlığı Kai'nin acısına çok iyi geliyordu. Alfa ona çeşitli nedenlerden dolayı bir şey demiyordu; Sehun Kai'nin gerçek kimliğini bildiğinden habersizdi ve ayrıca omeganın gerçek sorusunu sapıtacağından emindi.

“Beni odama götür. Biraz uyursam iyi olacağım.”

Sehun alfayı odasına götürüp yatağına yatırdı ve Kai'nin üzerini örterek rahatlığını sağladı. Tam gidecekken Kai onu yatağa çekti ve kollarını omegaya dolayarak burnunu cılız omega kokusunu yayan Sehun’un boynuna gömdü.

Sehun geri çekilmedi, bir süre Kai'yi rahatlatmak için izin verdi ve alfanın uykuya daldığından emin olunca odasına döndü.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Kai ogün ona memnun olacak bir şey sağlamamasına rağmen oldukça memnun ve dinç bir halde uyandı. Muhteşem modu bir önceki günden kalan Sehun’un cılız Omega kokusu sayesindeydi—

O anda her şeyi hatırladı.

Aman tanrım.

Kai ellerini yüzüne bastırarak utancını gizlemeye çalıştı. Dün gece gerçekten sarhoş olmayı diliyordu çünkü o zaman akşamdan kalmalık unutkanlığı sendromunu yaşardı. Şimdi ise her şeyi hatırlıyordu, özellikle de kendisini bir aptal gibi göstermesini. Ne konuştuklarını, Sehun’un ne yaptığını ve nasıl güzel göründüğünü kristal berraklığında hatırlıyordu.

Kai bugün yatak odasının güvenli kollarından ayrılıp onu görürse omegayla mezarını kazmaya devam edebilirdi.

Ama saatlerce burada kalamazdı da. Sehun’un bir şeye ihtiyacı olabilirdi.

Yatağından ayrıldı ve kıyafetini ekstra bir özenle seçti böylece tam tersi davransa bile onurlu görünebilirdi. Duşa girip üzerini değiştirebilirdi, istediği zamana sahipti ancak nedense sabah suyun altında durmak vakit kaybı olacak gibi hissettiriyordu. Büyü filizleri emriyle onu sarmaladı, eski kıyafetlerini seçtikleriyle değiştirdi; altın ışıklılarla süslü sütlü kahve tonlarında bir gömlek ve siyah pantolon.

Kapıyı açtığında Sehun’a karşı karşıya kaldı. Sehun da vurmak için elini kaldırmıştı. Birbirlerine bakakaldılar, bu şekilde karşılaşmayı beklemiyorlardı. Bir kalp atımlık zaman geçti ve Kai ilk toparlanandı.

“Günaydın. Benim için mi?” Sehun’un elindeki fincana uzandı ve Kai, Sehun’un kendisine ayarladıklarından olduğunu fark etti.

“Evet, öyle. Hiç çıkmayacağını sandım. Endişelenmeye başlamıştım. Sen… Normale döndün mü?” Sehun onu Kai'nin başka bir zaman hoşnut kalacağı şekilde süzdü.

“Evet! Evet, ben—ben sana bir özür ve açıklama borçluyum.”

“Özre gerek y—“ Kai onu susturmak için parmağını Sehun’un dudaklarına bastırdı.

“Var. İzin ver. Ablamla işleri hallettikten sonra eve geliyordum ancak eski—pek arkadaş diyemeyeceğim birisine rastladım. Yani lisedeyken büyünün bazı yönleri üzerinde çalışırdık ve deney yaparak eğlenirdik. Bir keresinde geçmişi ortaya çıkarmak için çok hevesliydim o yüzden beraber evine gittik. Çinliydi aslında ve liseden sonra oraya dönmek zorunda kaldı. Onu bir daha Seul’de görmeyi beklemiyordum. Dün, sana teknik detaylarını atlayacağım, bir şeyler yaptık, gaza geldik ve daha az geleneksel olan makul olmayan bir şeyler denedik. Onlardan birisi biz fark edemeden önce hedefi şaşırdı.”

“Yani kafan güzeldi? Umarım ikiniz de öyleymişsinizdir çünkü bunun farkına varıp seni öylece bırakması…”

Kai güldü. “Evet. Ona daha sonra mesaj atacağım aptalca bir şey yapmaması için. Beni farklı bir boyuta göndermek yerine koltuğa yatırdığın için sana teşekkür ederim.” Yüzünü buruşturdu. “Muhtemelen tek parça olmazdım.”

“Rica ederim. Seni tek parça tercih ederim.” dedi Sehun ve arkasını dönerek Kai'yi son söylediklerini tekrar tekrar düşünecek halde bıraktı.


	11. 10.Bölüm

**_Bir Hafta Sonra_ **

****

Sehun oyun odasında ağabeyi ve Chanyeol’la dikiliyordu. İkisini davet etmişti ve şimdi üçü bilardo oynuyordu. Kris her zamanki gibi en iyi oyuncuydu, öndeydi. Sehun’un dikkati oyunda değildi, düşünceli görünen Chanyeol’deydi. Büyük olana yaklaştı ve yanını dürttü. Chanyeol şaşırarak gözleri kocaman halde Sehun’a döndü.

“Ha?” Alfa kocaman gözleri ve koca kulaklarıyla çok komik görünüyordu. Sehun başka zaman olsa buna gülerdi ancak Chanyeol çok endişeli göründüğü için şu anda gülemedi.

“Bir şey demedim. Bizimle değil gibisin. Seni rahatsız eden bir şey mi var hyung?”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı ve başını kaldırdı, sonra tekrar bakışlarını Sehun’a çevirdi. Kafasını salladı. “Evet, beni rahatsız eden bir şey var Hunnie.” dedi. Sehun ve sevgilisi arasında bakışları gidip gelirken ifadesi endişeliydi. İki Oh da onu boş vermenin zamanı olmadığını biliyordu. Sehun’un bakışları Kris'le buluştu, kaşları havaya kalktı. İkisi de Chanyeol’a döndü.

“Ne tür bir sorun?” Sehun sordu. Chanyeol iç çekerek yakındaki koltuğa kendini bıraktı, omuzları çökmüştü. “Konuşmak ister misin?” bir elini Chanyeol’un omzuna koyarak sordu.

Chanyeol sevgilisine baktı ve Kris'in bakışları Sehun’la Chanyeol arasında gidip geldi. “Sizi yalnız bırakmamı ister misin?” gözlerini Chanyeol’dan ayırmadan sordu ve Chanyeol başını salladı. “Pekâlâ, Sehun’un odasında olacağım.” Siyah topa vurdu ve top deliğe girerken odadan çıktı.

Chanyeol yeniden iç çekti. “Sanırım başka birisine âşık oldum.”

“Sanıyorsun?”

“Hayır, eminim.”

“Ağabeyime olan aşkın bitti mi?” dikkatle sordu.

Chanyeol hemen başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, bunu nasıl sorabilirsin? Kris'i seviyorum ve her zaman seveceğim. O benim dünyam. Ama—“

“Ama?” tekrarladı Sehun. “O zaman sorun ne?”

“Sorun ikisini de sevmem. Yani eşit şekilde. Benzerler. Yani, Kris'i düşündüğümde gerçekten mutlu oluyorum ve bu çocuğu düşündüğümde de gerçekten mutlu oluyorum. Ve—“ kızgın bir hareket yaptı, abayı yakmış gibi görünüyordu. “Demek istediğim aynı anda birden fazla kişiyi sevebilirsin, değil mi? Romantik olarak işte. Böyle bir şey var mı?”

Sesi çok endişeli çıkıyordu ve Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Kesinlikle var.” Sakince söyledi. Kişisel olarak böyle bir durum yaşamamıştı(kahretsin, onun bir sevgilisi bile olmamıştı) ama gerçek olduğunu bilecek kadar çok örneğini görüp duymuştu.

Chanyeol rahatlamış görünüyordu fakat uzun sürmedi. “Tamam ama…” elini saçlarının arasından geçirdi. “Bu şey… Seçim yapamam. Yani ikisi de muhteşemler ve beni seviyorlar.” Mahcup görünüyordu. İki kişiyi aynı anda sevmek çok uygunsuz ve kibirli bir şeymiş gibi. Sehun onu yatıştırdı.

“Chanyeol, tabii ki Kris seni seviyor.” Elini alfanın koluna yasladı. “Sevmemesi için aptal olması gerekirdi.

Chanyeol’un yüzü bunu duyunca biraz aydınlandı ve Sehun alfayı iyi hissettirdiğine çok sevindi. “Gerçekten mi?” diye sordu.

“Gerçekten.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

Chanyeol, Sehun’a yorgunca bakıyordu ama yine de hafifçe gülümsedi. Sehun ve Chanyeol en yakın arkadaş olmasalar da onu gülümsetebilmek güzeldi. Chanyeol biraz kaygılı görünüyordu ve birkaç saniye sonra yeniden iç çekti.

“Ya onlara söylediğimde benden hoşlanmazlarsa?” sonunda sordu. “Yani, kimse en sevdikleri olmadığını duymak istemez. ‘Oh selam, seni gerçekten seviyorum ama aynı zamanda bu kişiyi de seviyorum ve ayrıca senden farklı ikinci cinsiyeti var.’ mı diyeceğim? İkisine de yalan söyleyemem. Bu bir seçenek değil.”

Sehun’un bun cevabını düşünmesi gerekiyordu. Birisine karşı duygularında güvensizlik sorunu yaşayanın sadece kendisi olmadığını bilmek birazcık da olsa Sehun’u rahatlatmıştı.

Bir süre sessizlikten sonra iç çekti ve yeniden konuşmaya karar verdi. “Ağabeyimin açık fikirli olduğunu biliyorsun. Seni mutlu etmek için her şeyi yapar.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve gülümsedi. “Biliyorum.” Sonra gülümsemesi soldu. “İkisi de kabul etti diyelim: ikisiyle de çiftleşebilirim, değil mi? İki eşimin olması tuhaf mı olur?”

Sehun gülümseyerek nazikçe Chanyeol’un omzunu sıvazladı. “Hayır, tuhaf değil.” İki eşi olan birisini duymuştu ve Sehun âşık ve mutlu oldukları sürece çok eşliliğe karşı değildi. “Hyungumu sevdiğini biliyorum ve kafanın karışmasını anlıyorum. Bunu birisine söyledin mi?”

Başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, söylemedim. Önce senden tavsiye almam lazım çünkü Kris senin ağabeyin ve onu herkesten iyi tanıyorsun. Bu gece Jimin'le de konuşacağım.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Ee kim bu diğer şahıs?”

“Şey adı Byun Baekhyun. Muhteşem birisi. Bir Omega ve sanırım ona aşığım. Deli gibi. Bana çıkma teklifi etti.”

“Eminim.” Chanyeol’un omzunu sıvazlamaya devam etti.

“Sence Baek kabul eder mi?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Belki. Onu tanımıyorum.” dedi. Chanyeol’un yüzü hemen düştü. “Düşünmeden geçmeyeceğini düşünüyorum. Seni gerçekten seviyorsa.”

Alfa geriye yaslanarak düşüncelere daldı. “Yani.” Parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi. “Sorun olmayabilir? En azından bu fikre açık olabilirler?”

“Eminim ağabeyim olacaktır.”

Chanyeol’un yüzü Noel babadan en iyi hediyeyi almış gibi aydınlandı. Az öncekinden daha kararlı görünüyordu. Sehun, Chanyeol iki kişiye karşı olan hisleriyle başa çıkabilirse kendisinin da bir kişiye olan hisleriyle başa çıkabileceğini düşünüyordu. “Teşekkür ederim Hunnie.”

“Rica ederim.”

Chanyeol’la konuşması bittikten sonra Sehun yemek hazırlamaya karar verdi ve Jimin daha sonra üçlüye katıldı.

“Harika bir şeftir.” Kris sesinde gururla söyledi, kardeşine masayı kurmada yardım ediyordu.

“Şarap getirdiniz mi?” Sehun en yakın arkadaşına bakarak sordu. O ve Chanyeol masadaki Sehun’un dergilerini yere atmakla meşguldü. Chanyeol kardeşinin önüne iki şişe şarap koydu; birisi kırmızı birisi beyaz.

“Beni ne sandın?” dedi Jimin. Sehun burnunu kırıştırdıktan sonra gülümsedi.

“Kai bize katılmayacak mı?” diye sordu Kris. Sehun olduğu yerde dikleşmişti.

“Neden bize katılsın?” karşı çıktı. Kris'in sorusunun kendini gerdiği fark edilmesin diye savunmacı ses tonunun farkındaydı. Kris kaşlarını kaldırdı ancak ondan önce Chanyeol cevapladı.

“Kai mi? Neden bize katılsın ki?” Sehun ve sevgilisine bakıyordu.

“Sehun’un yavuklusu.” Jimin, Chanyeol’un yanından sıvışarak mutfağa girdi. “Yani sevgilisi.” diye ekledi Omega.

Sehun inledi. “O hiç de—“ dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak Jimin'e baktı. “Sadece arkadaşım.”

“Sehun’un hülyalara daldığı ve platonik olduğu bir arkadaşı.” Jimin sırıtarak ekledi ve beyaz şarabı buzdolabına koydu.

“Aynı zamanda ilişkilerle işi olmayan birisi.” Sehun birazcık sinirlenmişti. Bunu sürekli dile getirdiğine inanamıyordu. Arkadaşlarına olduğu kadar kendisine de bir hatırlatma olduğunu fark etmişti.

“Onu daha az seksi yapmıyor.” Jimin sinir bozucu derecede sevimli sesiyle ekledi. Kris ve Chanyeol’un arasına girdi ve Kai'nin mutfağındaki dolaplardan birinden tabakları çıkardı. Kris yemeyi koymaya devam ediyordu.

Sehun bir anlığına gözlerini kapatarak burnundan derin bir nefes aldı. En yakın arkadaşından nefret ediyordu. “Öyleyse bile…” gözlerini açtı. “…durum tam olarak bu ve ben kabullendim. Kim Kai yasak bölge.”

Pencerenin yanındaki içki dolabına gitti, aniden viski içme isteği gelmişti.

“Bir saniye.” dedi Chanyeol. “Cidden mi?”

Sehun bakmadan cevapladı. “Evet.” Kendisine bir kadeh doldurdu. “Niye ki?”

“Kai'nin neden ilişkilere bulaşmadığını biliyorum ama bu seni harekete geçmekten alıkoymamalı.” diye cevapladı Chanyeol. Sehun sesindeki somurtmayı duyabiliyordu. Aniden gerilerek arkasını döndü.

“Nasıl öğrendin?” diye sordu.

“Kendisi anlattı.” dedi Chanyeol. O da şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Sana tam olarak ne dedi?” Sehun, Chanyeol’un yanına gitti. Parmakları viski bardağını sıkıca kavramıştı.

“O ölümsüz, büyücü ve bundan dolayı ciddi bir ilişkiye başlayamıyor çünkü dürüst olmak zorunda ve bunu hem kendisinin hem de kendi türünün iyiliği için yapamaz. Bana kendisi açıklamıştı. Yedi yıldır arkadaşız.” Chanyeol, Sehun aptalmış gibi açıklama yapıyordu. “Eminim sen çoktan öğrenmişsindir o yüzden seni durduran nedir?!”

“Sana katılıyorum hyung.” Jimin arkadan konuştu, Sehun ona dikkat etmiyordu.

“Evet, büyücü olduğunu biliyorum.” dedi. “Bu yüzden ciddi ilişkiye başlamadığını da biliyorum ama—“ geri çekilerek derin bir nefes aldı. “Ondan hoşlanıyorum, gerçekten hoşlanıyorum. Nasıl harekete geçeceğimi bilmiyorum ve…” ağabeyine baktı. “…kendim hakkında ona söylemediğim bir şey var ve söyleyebileceğimi sanmıyorum. İlişkimizin yürümesi için de gerçeği bilmeli.”

“Durabilir miyiz artık lütfen? Şu anda çok açım.” Kris kardeşinin yanına gelip konuştu.

“Konudan sapma.” Chanyeol eliyle sevgilisini geçiştirdi. “Kai gerçekten iyi bir adamdır. Sana ne kadar cesur görünürse görünsün aslında utangaçtır ve birinden hoşlansa bile bundan dolayı harekete geçmesi zor olabilir. Çoğu kaçamaklarında önce karşı taraftan bir atak gelmiştir.”

Sehun kaş çattı. Kai'nin kaçamağı değildi, alfadan istediği şey de bu değildi.

“Daha fazlasını istediğini biliyorum.” Chanyeol düşüncelerini okumuş gibi devam etti. “Kai'yle bir şans vermeni gerçekten isterim.”

Sehun grubun geri kalanına döndü. Diğer ikisi farklı ifadelerle onları izliyordu. Eğleniyor gibiydiler.

“Ee, o nasıl birisi?” Sehun kendini durduramadan sordu. Biraz endişeliydi ve kadehini iki eliyle kavramış, parmaklarıyla ritim tutmuştu. Kai'yi birkaç aydır tanıyordu ve alfayı onu yıllardır tanıyan birinden dinlemek istiyordu.

“Arkadaşın olduğunu sanıyordum.” Chanyeol alaycı bir sesle söyledi. Sehun ona sertçe bakarak devam etmesini işaret etti. Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Dediğim gibi gerçekten iyi bir adamdır. İhtiyacı olanlara yardım etmeyi sever. Cömert ve kibardır.”

Bu sevgisinin kabarmasıyla Sehun’u gülümsetmemeliydi ama gülümsetiyordu işte ve en yakın arkadaşı hemen yakalamıştı. Öğürme sesleri çıkardı.

“Sehun lütfen.” dedi Jimin. “En azından biraz kurnaz ol.”

“Kurnazlık onun işi olamaz.” Kris dedikten sonra tabakları alıp masaya yerleştirdi. Evde yemek masası vardı ancak böyle daha az resmi toplanmalarla küçük olmasına rağmen buradaki masayı kullanıyorlardı. Sehun burasını sadece Kai ve kendisi olduğu her zaman sevmişti. Arkadaşlarının varlığını da seviyordu.

“Ona evlenme teklifi et gitsin.” Jimin kıkırdayarak söyledi.

“Pekâlâ, bu kadar yeter.” Sehun araya girdi. Kris ve Chanyeol’un kahkahaları ve Jimin'in şeytani sırıtışı sinirini bozuyordu. Viskisinden büyük bir yudum aldı ve kadehi yerine koyduktan sonra masaya oturdu. Kris'in yerleştirdiği yemeği işaret etti. “Az laf, çok boğaz.”

“Seni sevdiğimiz için sana takılıyoruz.” Jimin mağrurca söyledi ve Sehun’un karşısına, ağabeyinin yanına oturdu. Sehun ona tersçe baktı. Buna kolayca kanmasından nefret ediyordu.

Kris diğer uca oturduğunda Chanyeol o ve Sehun arasında kalmıştı. Dörtlü hızlıca yemeğe başladılar. Sehun’un omuzları biraz rahatlamıştı. Bunu özlemişti, dördü bir araya gelmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu ve ağabeyinin iş yerindeki çılgın hikâyelerinden birisini anlatmasını dinlerken gülümsüyordu. Jimin'i kahkahalara boğuyordu. Jimin et parçasına uzandığında Chanyeol hoşnutsuz bir ses çıkardı.

“Son parça ha?” Chanyeol’un çubukları saldırıya hazırdı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Jimin özür diler bir ifadeyle omuz silkti; ağabeyinin her zaman son lokmayı yediğinden sızlandı. Bu sefer kendisini almaya karar vermişti. Chanyeol yerinde hareketlendi ancak Kris kendi tabağından bir parçayı onun tabağına koyunca dikleşti. Chanyeol’un istediğindendi ve sevgilisine baktı.

“Al.” Kris düz bir sesle söyledi. Chanyeol’un davranışı hafif biraz sıkıntılıydı ve bu onu susturacak en etkili yoldu.

“Oh olmaz, sorun değil.” Hafifçe gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Gerçekten ihtiyacım yok, bu—“ Kris ona tersçe bakınca sustu. Sehun çaktı hemen; bu bakışa nail olmak hiç hoş bir şey değildi. Chanyeol başını sallayarak tabağına döndü. “Sağ ol.” Kısık sesle söyledi. Kris memnun olmuş gibiydi ve kendi yemeğine döndü.

“Ee.” Chanyeol biraz sonra yemeklerin çoğu bittiğinde sessizliği bozdu. “Jungkook denen çocuktan bir haber aldın mı?”

Küçük kardeşine sordu; tüm gözleri ona dönünde doğruldu Jimin. Sehun bundan biraz şeytani neşe duymuştu; intikam.

“Pek değil.” Jimin omuz silkti ve başını eğerek diğerlerinin bakışlarından kaçındı. “Bana çıkma teklif etti, pek önemli bir şey sayılmaz.”

Chanyeol dışındakiler şaşırmış bir ses çıkardı.

“Sen de evet mi dedin?” Sehun sordu.

Jimin yeniden omuz silkti. “Evet.” dedi. Gürültüler artmıştı. “Ama büyük bir şey değil, tamam mı? Bir kahve içeceğiz.”

“Olsun.” dedi Sehun.

Jimin gözlerini kısarak en yakın arkadaşına baktı. “Ev arkadaşına âşık olduğunu reddeden adam şimdi de arkadaş olmuş.” O söyleyince tüm gözler Sehun’a döndü. Ama hazırlıklıydı.

“Oh, hayır.” Çubuklarını salladı. “Hiç heveslenme. Burada konu sensin.”

“Jungkook kim?” Kris sordu. Meraklıdan çok sesi sinirli çıkıyordu. Konu dışında bırakıldığı içindi.

“O da büyücü olan Kai'nin arkadaşlarından birisi, kardeşime kur yapmak istiyordu ve sonunda Jimin kabul etmiş.” Chanyeol durumu açıkladı.

“Siz ve büyücüler ne ayaksınız?” Kris kardeşini ve Jimin'i göstererek sordu.

“Onu kabul etmedim.” Derken ‘onu’ kelimesine vurgu yapmıştı. “Sadece tek bir randevuya çıkmayı kabul ettim ben.” Jimin savunmaya geçmişti.

“Ve bana söylemedin. En yakın arkadaşım olduğunu sanıyordum?” Sehun suçlayıcı tonda sordu.

“Öylesin. Özür dilerim ben sana söyleyemeden önce ağabeyim konuyu açtı. Senden bir şey saklamadığımı biliyorsun.”

Sehun arkadaşının cevabından memnun olarak başını salladı. “Ee şu randevu ne zaman?” en yakın arkadaşı adına mutluydu. Jungkook toplumlarında zor bulunan alfalardan birisiydi. Jungkook, Sehun’a Jimin'den hoşlandığını söylemişti ve Sehun onu Jimin'e çıkmak teklifi etmesi için zorlamıştı. Gayretinin işe yaramasına memnundu ancak Jimin'in bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu.

“Cuma günü. Beş gün sonra.”

“Seni ben giydireceğim.” Sehun masayı toplamak için kalktı. Chanyeol da ona yardım etmek için kalktı. “Çünkü müstakbel eşinle ilk buluşmanda kötü izlenim bırakmanı istemiyorum.”

“Hey! Moda okuyorsun diye benim moda zevkimin seninkinden aşağı olduğunu düşünemezsin. Nasıl giyinileceğini ve iyi görünmeyi biliyorum. Kimse burada çiftleşmekten bahsetmedi.” Jimin de kalktı.

“Tabitabi!” Sehun elini salladı. “Yine de seni ben giydireceğim.”

Jimin yenilgiyle homurdandı. “Aman neyse!” mırıldanarak oturma odasına gitti. Chanyeol kardeşinin arkasından gitti.

Ağabeyinin yardımıyla mutfağı toplayıp temizledikten sonra Sehun ve Kris diğerlerine katıldılar. Onlar gitmeden önce bir süre daha sohbet ettiler.

Sehun uzun süre yalnız kalmamıştı. Kai yanında Jiyeon’la dönmüştü. Sehun ikiliyi gülümseyerek karşıladı. “Hey, dönmüşsün.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Evet, yemek nasıl geçti?”

Sehun, Kai'ye ağabeyi ve arkadaşlarının geleceğini söylemişti. “İyi geçti.”

“Bu Sehun amca mı?” Jiyeon, Sehun’un önünde durarak sordu. “Güzelmiş.”

Sehun küçük çocuğa baktı. “Oh merhaba! Teşekkür ederim.” Çocuğun saçlarını okşamak için eğildi, aniden çocuğu kucağına alma isteği duymuştu, izin istercesine Kai'ye baktı ve Kai ne istediğini anlayarak başıyla onayladı. Sehun, Jiyeon’u kucağına aldı ve ayağa kalktı. “Sonunda seninle tanışabildim. Sen de güzelsin.” Jiyeon'un alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Ben de seninle tanışmak istiyordum.” Jiyeon gülümsediğinde keskin dişleri ortaya çıktı, köpek balığınınkine benzerdi.

“Onun hakkındakileri bildiğin için gardını indirmeye karar verdi.” dedi Kai.

Sehun sırıtarak Jiyeon'un yanağına bir öpücük daha kondurdu. “Böyle şeyleri gösterecek kadar bana güvendiğin için onur duydum.”

“Sana gösterecek başka bir şeyim var.” dedi Jiyeon ve Sehun başını salladı.

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet.”

Çocuk gözlerini kapattı ve Sehun teninin mavimsi yeşile dönmesini hayretle izledi. Jiyeon, Sehun’a bakmak için gözlerini kapattı.

Sehun gülümseyerek sevgiyle yanağını okşadı. “Benimle paylaştığın için teşekkür ederim.” İçtenlikle söyledi. “İki mührün de çok güzel.”

Jiyeon başını Sehun’un omzuna gömdü ve burnunu koku bezlerine dayadı. Sehun’un içinde bir şey kıpırdamıştı. “Farklı kokuyorsun.” Çocuk başını kaldırarak kaş çatmış halde Sehun’a baktı. “Koktuğundan farklı görünüyorsun.”

“Nasıl farklı?” Sehun gergince Kai'ye bakarak sordu.

“Imm şey gibi—“

“Jiyeon, bir şeyler yiyelim mi? Aç olduğunu söylemiştin. Değil mi?” Kai sözünü kesti. Sehun alfanın çocuğun ağzındaki baklayı kaçırmasına engel olduğunu anlamıştı. Belki de Jiyeon babası gibi güçlere sahipti?

“Evet, dedim.” Jiyeon dayısına döndü.

“Özür dilerim geleceğinizi bilmiyordum. Bir şeyler hazırlardım önceden. Neyse, ne yemek istersin?”

Çocuk başını iki yana salladı. “Yemek yapmana gerek yok, Kai dayım istediğimiz şeyi büyüyle yapabilir.”

“Ah.” Sehun dayıya baktı ve Kai omuz silkti. “Haklısın.” Çocuğu yeninde öptü. “Kai dayına en iyi yemekleri yaptıralım o zaman.”

“Haydi ama.” Kai yemek odasına yöneldi ve gelmelerini işaret etti.

“Gösteriş yapmayı seviyor, değil mi?” Sehun çocuğun duyabileceği sesle fısıldadı.

Jiyeon başını salladı. “Tam üstüne bastın.” Çocuk sırıttı. Beşlik çakarak kıkırdadıklarında Kai onlara merakla baktı.

İkili aynı anda omuz silkince Kai yüzünde sevgi dolu bir gülümsemeyle başını iki yana salladı ve işine döndü.

“Sen yemiyor musun?” Kai ağzına lokmayı atarken Sehun’a bakıyordu.

“Yok, doydum.” Sehun onun yemek yemesini izliyordu. Ara sıra kucağında oturan Jiyeon'a yediriyordu.

Kai hımladı, gözleri değişiyordu; artık kahvenin altında gerçek gözleri gizlenmiyordu.

Sehun görüntüyle beraber gülümsüyordu; Kai ne zaman gardını indirse bu hoşuna gidiyordu. O kedigözleri güzelliğine güzellik katıyordu. “Gözlerin gerçekten çok güzel.” N’inci defadır dile getiriyordu ve Kai'ye gözlerinin güzelliğini söylemekten asla yorulmayacaktı.

“Oh.” Kai çubuklarını bıraktı, gardını geri çekecekken Sehun onu durdurdu.

“Lütfen yapma.” Sehun uzanarak elini tuttu. “Onlara bakmayı seviyorum. Benim için güzelsin. İçin ve dışın. İçin mükemmelken dışın muhteşem.”

Kai homurdandı. Aniden utanmıştı, onun için anlam ifade eden birisi böyle basit, dürüst övgüler yağdırırken ne yapacağını bilemiyordu.

“Seni rahatsız etmiyorsa, evde her zaman gardını indirebilirsin.” Sehun nazikçe Kai'nin parmaklarını okşadı. “Benden hiçbir şeyini saklamak zorunda değilsin, hiçbir zaman. Gözlerin senin bir parçan, kalbin ve ruhun gibi. Sen gibi mükemmeller.” Gözlerinin içine bakarak söyledi.

“Belki… Belki yaparım. Senin için.”

Aptal âşıklar gibi gülümseyerek birbirlerine bakıyorlardı; Sehun’un kucağındaki mavimsi yeşil çocuk ilgisini çekmek isteyince Omega yeniden tüm dikkatini ona verdi.

“Seninle tanışmak çok güzeldi Jiyeon.” Sehun, Kai'nin az önce açtığı geçide gidebilmesi içinçocuğu indirdi. “Umarım daha sık gelirsin.”

Jiyeon, Sehun’un bacaklarına sarıldı ve kirpiklerinin altından ona baktı. Gülümsemesi tombul yüzüne yapışmıştı. “Seninle tanışmak da çok güzeldi Sehun amca. Annemden buraya gelebilmek için sık sık geçit açmasını isteyeceğim.”

Sehun parmaklarını çocuğun saçlarına geçirdi. “Lütfen iste. Kai dayın geleceğini söyleyince oyun odanı temizledim. Seninle oynamak istiyordum.”

“Hey, ben de temizlemene yardım ettim. Neden tüm övgüyü sen alıyorsun?” Kai kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak ikilinin vedalaşmasını izliyordu.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Sen büyü yaptın.”

Kai omuz silkti. “Yine de yardım ettim.”

Jiyeon dikkatini çekmek için Sehun’un pantolonunu asıldı. “Bazen normal şekilde yıkanmayıp büyüyle kendini temizliyor.” dedi ve Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Eminim yapıyordur.”

“Yıkanma yıkanmadır.” Kai kendini savundu. “Ve normal olandan daha kısa sürüyor.”

“Tabi tabi. Aferin sana.” Sehun onu geçiştirdi. Kai'nin dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi kaçırmamıştı.

“Kwon Jiyeon. Uyku vaktin çoktan geçti.” Taeyeon geçidin diğer tarafından seslendi.

Jiyeon geri çekilerek Sehun’a öpücük attı ve geçide girdi.

Geçit kapandığında Kai ev arkadaşına döndü. “Yıkanmana yardım edebilirim.” diye önerdi.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne?”

“Yani büyüyle. Tabii ki.” Göz kırptı.

“Aman tanrım! Sana inanamıyorum.” Merdivenlere yöneldi. “İyi geceler Kim Kai.” Kai'nin itiraz ederek inlediğini duyabiliyordu ama Sehun merdivenleri çıkmaya devam etti.

“Saat on bile değil.” Kai arkasından seslendi.

“Senin aksine benim çalışmam gereken sınavlarım var.” Arkasını dönerek alfaya el salladı.

“Ama sana anlatacak hikâyelerim vardı.”

“Yarına sakla.”

“Bekleyemez.”

“Beklemek zorunda.”

“Ama benim uykum yok.”

“Yapacak başka bir şey bul. Ben senin animatörün değilim.”

“Bu haksızlık.” Kai alt dudağını ısırdı; omegadan bir şey isterken Sehun üzerinde işe yaracağı konusunda çok haklıydı.

“Hayat haksızdır.” Durup Kai'ye masumca gülümsedi. “Bay Bay.”

Kai, Sehun’a gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Hâlâ alt dudağını hamster gibi dişliyordu. “Ama seninle vakit geçirmek istiyorum. Arkadaşlar ne için vardır?”

“Bugün evden gitmeden önce düşünecektin.”

“Düşünceli davranıp ağabeyin ve arkadaşlarınla vakit geçirmen için gitmiştim.”

“Ben senden bunu istemedim.”

“Ne?” Kai inanamazlıkla bakıyordu.

“Gidip yapacak bir şey bul Kai.”

“Odana ışınlanacağım.”

“Dene. Küserim ben de.”

“Öyle olsun. İyi geceler.” Kai sonunda vazgeçti. “Ama bu hafta sonu seni kulübe götüreceğim.” Sehun karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtığında Kai başını sallayarak devam etti. “Cuma günü sınavların bitiyor o yüzden cumartesi gideceğiz. Aması yok.”

Sehun bir süre Kai'ye baktı. Daha önce hiç kulübe gitmemişti ama eğer Kai arkadaş olarak onu götürmek istiyorsa bunu yapabilirdi _. “Kai için.”_ dedi kendi kendine. İç çekerek hımladı ve arkasında hoşnutsuz bir Kai bırakarak odasına gitti. Hiç vicdanı sızlamıyordu çünkü Kai de onu tüm gün yalnız bırakmıştı.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Beynine bir şeyler sokabildikten sonra Sehun notlarını kaldırdı ve yatmaya hazırlandı. Uzandı ve çok geçmeden Kai'den bu sabah arakladığı fular sayesinde uykuya daldı.

Birkaç saat sonra Sehun titreyerek uyandı, huzursuzdu. İsteksizce uykusundan ayrılırken yana dönerek bir şeyler aradı yatakta.

Sehun’u huzursuz eden şey gitmiyordu. Uykuya geri dönmeyi çok istediği halde Sehun yataktan kalktı ve karanlık, sessiz hole çıktı. Anormal bir şey yoktu burada. Aklının yönlendirmesiyle ilerlerken yer çıplak ayaklarının altında serindi. Zihni boştu, gözleri az uykudan dolayı acıyordu ve uzuvları ağırlaşmıştı ancak devam etmek zorundaydı.

Göğsündeki ağrı geçmiyordu ve alfanın kapısına yaklaştıkça çoğalıyordu. Kapıyı açıp içeri girdi.

Sehun’un gözleri yataktaki alfaya odaklandı. Yatağın kenarına kadar yürüdü ve alfaya baktı. İşte bu; huzursuzluğunun nedeni. Sehun’un burnuna Kai'nin kokusu doldu, Omega aklını bulandırıyordu. Daha önce bu odaya gelmişti ama Kai'nin uyuduğu zamanlarda değildi. Kai uyurken buraya hiç gelmemişti.

Alfa uyanık değildi ve zarar görmemişti. Kokusu gerilme ve korkuyla bozulmuştu. Omeganın zihnini berraklaştıran da buydu. Kai yüzüstü uzanıyordu, yürü sola doğru çevrilmişti ve bir kolu çarşafı kavramıştı. Saten çarşaflara dolanmıştı.

Kai'nin nefesi düzensizdi, uzun süre koşmuş gibiydi. Sehun onu uyandırabilirdi ancak bu istediğinin tersi olurdu, değil mi? Alfanın kokusunu derince, yavaşça içine çekmek ve korkusuzca uyumak istiyordu. Sehun yere diz çöktü ve pahalı yatağa yaslandı. Kumaşın yumuşaklığı güzeldi.

Sehun ne yaptığını bilmiyordu. Nedenleri ve neleri düşünmeyi bırakmıştı. Tek bildiği uyumak ve göğsündeki sancının gitmesini istediğiydi. Kai'nin kokusu doğru gelmediği için Sehun’un burada olması gerekiyordu. Parmakları Kai'ninkilere dokundu ve onları kavradı.

Yanağını Kai'nin elinin yanına yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Ne yapacağını düşünmek istiyordu ancak uyku bedenini çoktan ele geçirmişti.

**Kai'nin Rüyası**

_Savaştan sonraki bir alanda yürüyordu; tarihi ya da ülkeyi anlayamıyordu. Odaklanabileceği detaylar yoktu. Tek bildiği ölümün varlığı ve kan kokusuydu. Yalnızdı. Gün batımıydı ve havada bir sis vardı, görüşünü bulanıklaştırıyordu. Bir şeyi—birisini arıyordu. Kim olabilirdi? Sehun, demişti beyni._

_Artık yalnız olmamalıydı. Siyah bir kurt—keskin, sarıgözlü omegaydı—ölü bir yavrunun üzerinde acıyla uluyordu. Kai yavrunun savaşa kurban gittiğini düşünüyordu. Siyah kurdun yavrusuna ağıt yakmasını izlerken kalbi sıkışıyordu. Omega kurt Kai'ye döndü ve ikisi sessizce birbirlerini izlemeye başladılar. Sonra aniden uzaktan beyaz bir kurt göründü, uluyarak siyah kurda koşuyordu._

_Kai hemen kurdu tanımıştı; onun alfasıydı. Kurt durdu ve Kai'nin olduğu yere baktı bir an sonra siyah kurda yaklaşmaya devam etti. Kai bakışlarını kaçırarak Sehun’u aradı. Omega buradaysa eğer kanla kaplı bedenlerden birisi olmalıydı._

_Bu gerçeklik olamazdı. Kai doğru olmadığını düşünüyordu. Sehun burada olamazdı, onun…evde olması gerekiyordu. Kai hemen eve gitmeliydi._

_Ölümün varlığı bir eve adım attığında onu terk etti. Karanlık ve sessizdi. Boştu. Kai odaları geçerek yatak odasına gitti. Evin kendi eviyle eşleşmediğini fark etmemişti. Penceredeki perdeler kapalıydı ve gelen gün ışınlarını engelliyordu._

_Yarı açık kapıdan yatağı görebiliyordu ve hızla içeri girdi. Ve durdu. Babasının yatağıydı, değil mi? Beyaz çarşafı kaplayan kan vardı ve yatakta göğsü çiziklerle dolu solgun bir adam(yüzünü göremiyordu gerçi) yatıyordu. Boynunun kenarından akan kan onu öldürmüş gibiydi. Adamın yanındaysa hareketsiz yatan bir bebek vardı._

_Neden babasının kokusunu almıyordu? Başka bir kokuydu ve çok tanıdıktı. Onun odası olmasına rağmen babası olamazdı. Yoksa…_

“Sehun.” Nefesini tutarak uyandı.

Korkuyla hareket edip dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu. Yana döndüğünde omeganın şaşkın, uykulu gözleriyle karşı karşıya geldi.

Burası Kai'nin yatak odasıydı ve kendi eviydi. Gecenin bir yarısıydı ve uyanmıştı.

Bu gerçekti. Kai en küçük detaylara bakarak kendisine tekrar tekrar rüya olduğunu hatırlatıyordu. Sehun’un yanağındaki çarşaf izine bakarak gözlerinin şiş ve hâlâuykulu olduğu belliydi. Siyah saçları yana doğru dağılmıştı. Rüyasındaki detayları göremediği için bu gerçek olmalıydı.

Omega yatağı yastık olarak kullanarak oturuyor olmalıydı.

“Sehun.” Kai fısıltı şeklinde söyleyebildi. “Yatağa gel, lütfen.” Sesi son sözünde çatlak çıkmıştı ve bir şeyi bozmaktan korkarak sessizleşti.

Sehun itaat ederek sarsakça yerden kalktı ve Kai'nin yanına sokuldu. Kai kollarını ona dolayarak onu kendine çekti ve bacaklarını ona sardı. Omeganın bedeni üstünü örtmediği için serindi ama hızlıca ısınıyordu.

Her şey doğruydu. Sehun, sıcaklığı, nefes alması ve Kai'nin bedenine yaslı olması. Yaşamın ve varlığın kanıtıydı. Kai burnunu kokusunun en keskin olduğu yere, Sehun’un boynuna sürttü.

Rüyasındaki korku ve iğrenme midesine taş gibi oturmuştu ancak aklı Sehun’un düşünceleriyle doluydu. Kai siyah saçları okşarken omeganın dudaklarından yumuşak bir inilti döküldü.

Omega rahatlığı bulunca hemen uykusuna geri dönmüştü; başı Kai'nin yastığının üzerindeydi.


	12. 11.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bir insanı tanımlayabilecek üç farklı koku türü var. 
> 
> 1: Birisinin insan olarak sahip olduğu. 
> 
> 2: İkinci cinsiyetini belli eden. 
> 
> 3: Herkesin kendine özgü olan. Örnek: Sehun’un bal ve gül kokusu.

****

Kai saat 3 gibi yeniden uyandı. Bu sefer kabustan dolayı değildi, Sehun’un yatağında olmasının verdiği hoş histen dolayıydı. Kai ciğerlerini Sehun’un kokusuyla doldurmaya başladı; bedenini uyuşturuyordu sanki.

Tüm iç yaraları geçmiş, şeytanları sakinleşmişti. Aklındaki tüm negatif düşünceler Sehun’un varlığıyla gitmişti. Yeniden bu varlığı keşfetmeye devam ediyordu; dinginliğinin ve sakinliğinin tadını çıkarıyordu. Duyguları çok geçmeden nirvanaya ulaşmak üzereydi; kalbi hızlanırken ve bedeni Sehun’a olan ihtiyacıyla titrerken Kai'yi yumruklarını sıkmaya zorluyordu. Sehun’u rahatsız etmek istemiyordu.

Kai, Sehun’a sarmalanmak ve hiç bırakmak istemiyordu. Bu adamı ne pahasına olursa olsun korumak istiyordu. Birisine karşı bu kadar korumacı olduğunu hatırlamıyordu ve açıkçası bu biraz Kai'yi korkutuyordu. Sehun’un göğsünde kıpırdanması Kai'ye güven veriyordu. Rüyada olmadığını hatırlatıyordu. Sehun gerçekten yanındaydı ve her şey yolundaydı. Kai olanlardan zevk duymaya başladı, Sehun’u korkutabileceğinin hâlâ farkındaydı ancak alfa içgüdüleri onu temin ediyordu.

Yanında uyuyan Sehun çok güzel, masum, savunmasız görünüyordu ve Kai'nin alfa içgüdüleri ona bağırıyordu. Sehun çok huzurlu görünüyordu. Karşılaştıklarından beri Kai, Sehun’u tamamen huzurlu görmemişti o yüzden Sehun’un bu nadir görüntüsü Kai'nin kalbini tekletiyordu ve yüzüne geniş bir gülümseme yayılmasını sağlıyordu.

Sehun’un dudakları hafifçe ayrıktı. Ağzının kenarında sevimli, küçük bir ıslaklık vardı. Yüzünde huzurun resmi vardı resmen ve saçları acayip dağılmıştı. _Tanrım, bu adam aşırı seksi bir şeydi._ Kai düşündü.

Çok özeldi.

Başını birkaç saniyeliğine yastığa yasladı, aralarındaki sıcaklığın tadını çıkarıyordu. Gerçekten bağlıydılar… Kai daha fazlasını istiyordu. Çok fazlaydı ki onu sancılandırıyordu. Yanağından akan bir damla gözyaşını hemen sildi. Havalara uçmak istiyordu.

O anda diğer koluyla Sehun’u sıkıca kavradığını fark etti. Göğsü ve karnının üzerindeydi. Kendini durduramayan Kai, Sehun’un karnında parmağıyla küçük daireler çizmeye başladı. Fark edilmeyecek kadar hafifti. Bu hafif hareketler Sehun’un gömleğinin ortasına geçti. Sehun’u her an uyandırabileceğinin farkındaydı ve bu onu ölümüne korkutabilirdi. Kai, Sehun’un gömleğini yırtıp atma içgüdüsüne direniyordu.

Fakat parmağının düğmelerin arasına kaymasına engel olamıyordu. Parmakları Sehun’un bedeninden yayılan sıcaklıkla ısınmıştı hemen. Beklemediği şey ise bunun ne kadar samimi hissettirdiğiydi. Aynı sıcaklığı paylaşıyorlardı. Bunu bilmek Kai'nin bedenini geriyordu.

Öz kontrolünü sağlamak sahip olduğunu bilmediği bir şeydi; Kai kendini Sehun’a dokunmaktan alıkoyuyordu ancak Sehun’un karnına olan bir nefeslik yakınlığı yine de kalbinde patlamalara neden oluyordu. Kai, Sehun’a dokunmadığı ve Sehun’un güvenini kırmadığı için kendiyle gurur duyuyordu.

Kai korumacı alfa güdülerinin yeniden yüzeye çıktığını hissetti. Omegasına bir şey olmasına izin vermezdi. Asla. Bu hisle beraber Sehun’u daha sıkı tuttu. Sehun’un kendisine ait olduğunu düşündüğünün farkında değildi.

Kai alt dudağının titremeye başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Yaşadıkları aşırı gelmişti. Bu yenik düşme hissine ek olarak Sehun’un gece yarısı kokusu bambaşka bir şeydi. Daha yoğundu ve birazcık tarçın kokusunun eklenmesiyle bağımlılık yapıcı olmuştu. Kai ne zaman kokusuna odaklansa tüm hormonlarının bedeninin her köşesine yayıldığını hissediyordu. (Lanet olsun, keşke Sehun’un kendine has kokusunu bilseydi. Sehun’un insani kokusu ona bunları yapıyorsa kendine has kokusunu aldığında olabilecekleri merak ediyordu.) Fakat Kai bunun fazla olduğunu biliyordu. Yorgunluğundan sorumluydu ve Sehun’a onsuz da dayanamayacağını biliyordu.

Ancak Kai, Sehun’un olduğu her anı, ufacık bile olsa, seviyordu. Sehun başını geriye attığında göğsünün yumuşak teni azıcık ortaya çıkmıştı ve Kai'yi yeniden titretmişti. Sehun başını biraz daha oynattığında Kai Sehun’un saçları yüzünü gıdıklayınca kıkırtısını tuttu.

Kai şu anda hissettiği kadar mutlu hissettiğini hatırlamıyordu ve sonsuza kadar böyle kalmak istiyordu. Maalesef ne kadar sihirli olursa olsun Sehun’un kıpırdadığını görünce sona ermesi gerektiğini anladı. Kai hızlıca gözlerini kapatarak diğer tarafa döndü ve nefesini ayarlamaya çalıştı. Uyuyormuş gibi göstermeye çalışıyordu. Ancak Sehun uyanmadan yatakta döndü; şimdi kollarını Kai'nin karnına dolamış onu kendine çekmişti. Uykusuna devam ederken ona iyice sokulmuştu.

Kendi kendine gülümseyerek derin bir nefes aldı ve rahatladı Kai. Onun da uykuya dönmesi birkaç dakika sürdü.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Yatağın sıcaklığı, çarşafın yumuşaklığı, alfanın bedeninden yayılan ısı. Sehun bacaklarını uzattı ve kıpırdandı. Ağırlığını verdiği omzu rahatlayacaktı.

Eksiksiz bir mutluluktu.

Sehun’un diğer kolu Kai'nin üzerindeydi. Ona arkadan sarıldığı için Sehun alfanın başının arkasına bakıyordu. Genelde yapılı olan saçları vahşi bir halde yastığa dağılmış haldeydi. Çok, çok yumuşak görünüyordu.

Sehun yataktaki eşine bakabilmek için dirseği üzerinde doğruldu. Kai kesinlikle uyuyordu ve uyanmış gibi görünmüyordu. Şaşırtıcı değildi—oda kış güneşinin ilk ışıklarıyla bulanıktı hâlâ. Sehun için normal bir uyanma vaktiydi ancak normal olmayan şey geceyi geçirdiği yerdi. Hemen kalkmalıydı ancak aceleye gerek olmadığını düşünüyordu. Sakin, hareket etmeye ve acele etmeye isteksiz hissediyordu kendini.

Kendini bu görüntüyle biraz daha şımartabilirdi.

Kai'nin yüzünü makyajsız görmek yeni bir şey değildi, Sehun’u yataktan ayıramayacak kadar nadir bir fırsattı. Dağılmış sarı saçları ve uyku mahmurluğu yüzüyle Kai şık, zarif güzelliğin var oluş resmiydi. Sehun isterse büyücünün kirpiklerini sayabileceğini düşünüyordu.

Kai'yi bu şekilde gören tek kendisi olmayabilirdi ancak şu anda alfanın yatağındaki ve kabuslarını gideren oydu.

Kai sadece alt eşofmanı giyiyordu, (Sehun, Kim ailesine özgü olduğunu düşünüyordu, Taehyung da üstsüz uyuyordu ve Sehun şimdi Kai'nin de üstsüz uyuduğunu ikinci kez görüyordu) muhtemelen ipektendi ve Sehun’un kolu çıplak yanına dokunuyordu. Sıcaktı, sıcacıktı ve Sehun’un bedeni de Sıcaklamıştı. Islandığının farkındaydı (damgalandığı kişiyle aynı yatakta olduğu için bastıramadığı Omega yanlarından birisiydi) ve sertleşmişti. Onu uyandıran bu olmalıydı. Muhtemelen kokuyordu da. Alfayı uyandırabilirdi o yüzden Sehun bu gerçekleşmeden, arzusunun kokusu Kai'ye ulaşıp Omega olduğunu anlamasını sağlamadan, önce odadan gidecekti.

Şimdilik Kai'yi izliyordu ve hayal gücünü olabildiğince rahat bırakmıştı. Alfayı öperek uyandırabilirdi ve karşılığını alırdı. Sonra başka bir öpücük… Sonra başka, daha derin bir öpücük. Kai de Sehun’un onu şu anda istediği kadar onu arzulayabilirdi ve ellerini Sehun’un gömleğinin altına sokup, oradan baksırına…

_‘Pekâlâ, Oh Sehun. Orada dur bakalım.’_ diye düşündü.

Kai'nin yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu ve yüzünü alfanın koku bezlerine yaklaştırdı. Onu uyandırmayacağını bilseydi Sehun kokuları karışana kadar alfaya sürtünürdü.

Oldukları durumdan ve dün geceki yakınlıklarından memnundu. Doğruldu ve bir kez daha Kai'ye baktıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

Banyoya girdiğinde Sehun bastırıcılarını aldı ve soyunarak aynada kendisine baktı. Hiç omegaya benzemiyordu. Keskin hatlarıyla kaslıydı ve gerçek kokusu olmasa da kimse omega olduğunu anlamazdı. Görüntüsünden yarı memnun halde sabahki salgıladığı omega sıvılarından kurtulmak için duşa girdi.

Elleri hızla hâlâ sert olan uzunluğuna gitti ve Kai'nin dolgun dudaklarının onu sarmaladığını hayal ederek kendini okşamaya başladı. Daha fazla sıvısının akmasına neden oluyordu ancak Sehun şu anda bunu umursamıyordu. Duştaydı, nasılsa yıkanacaktı.

Birkaç okşayıştan sonra zirveye ulaştı. Elini uzunluğundan ayırmadan hızla solurken diğer elini duvara yaslamıştı. Ev arkadaşını düşünerek kendini tatmin etmişti. Utanmak yerine gerçek eşi olduğunu bilerek huzurlu hissediyordu.

Duş alıp kıyafetlerini giydikten sonra Sehun bir sorun olduğunu fark etti. Alfanın yatağında uyuduğu için azmış halde uyanmıştı ve bir orgazm onu tatmin etmeliydi ancak durum hiç öyle görünmüyordu çünkü otuz dakika geçmeden yine azmıştı. Bu olmamalıydı. Sabah dozunu almıştı. Daha fazlasına mı ihtiyacı vardı acaba?

Bunu düşünerek Sehun banyoya gitti ve bastırıcı kutusunu açarak ağzına bir ilaç daha attı. O anda tam su içecekken başı zonklamaya başlamıştı. Tezgaha sıkıca tutundu, acı tanıdıktı. Farklı kızışmasını yaşarken deneyimlemişti? Kızışmaya girmemeliydi, bu normal değildi. Hâlâ bir ayı vardı.

Belki de bir alfaya kendini açık ettiği için bir şey olmuştur? Kai'nin yatağında yatmak gerçekten kızışmasını erkene mi çekmişti? Başını iki yana salladı ve hemen bunun kötü bir fikir olduğunu anladı. Çünkü başındaki zonklama daha çok artarak tezgaha daha sıkı tutunmasına neden olmuştu. Elini başına götürdüğünde keskin bir şey hissetmişti. Gözlerini açıp eline baktığında pençelerinin çıkmaya başladığını gördü ve gözleri kocaman oldu.

Aynaya baktı; gözleri omega rengine bürünüyordu. “Hayır, lütfen hayır. Çıkamazsın. Bunu yapma, lütfen.” Umutsuzca kontrolü devralmak üzere olan omegasına yalvarıyordu. Sehun bunun olmasına izin veremezdi. Eğer kurt formuna dönüşürse hayvan tek bir kişiyi arayacaktı; eşini. Bu iyi olmazdı, Kai hemen ne olduğunu anlardı. Doktoruna ihtiyacı vardı. Omega ona yardım edebilecek tek kişiydi.

Sehun hızlıca banyodan çıktı ve telefonunu aldı. Sehun açmaya çalışıyor, başaramıyordu. Parmakları ekrana dokunamayınca öfkeyle inledi. Pençeleri araya giriyordu ve telefonu yere fırlatıp parçalanmasına neden oldu.

Buradan hemen çıkması gerekiyordu yoksa omega kokusu alfayı harekete geçirecekti.

Hızla merdivenlerden inerek koltuktaki araba anahtarlarını aldı ve dışarıya çıktı. Bu durumda araba kullanmak iyi bir fikir olmayabilirdi ancak başka bir seçeneği yoktu.

Başka bir acı dalgası daha bedenini sarstı. Sehun arabasına birkaç adım kala durmak zorunda kaldı. Canı çok fena yanıyordu, bu yaşadığı her şeyden beterdi ve kızışmasına gireceğinden şüpheliydi. Arzu henüz yoktu ve buna minnettardı. Başındaki zonklama ise geçmiyordu.

Taksiye binmeliydi belki de. Ancak kim delirmek üzere olan bir omegayı alırdı ki? Hiç kimse. Saniyeler sonra acı biraz hafifledi ve arabasına binebildi.

Kliniğe tek parça halinde nasıl ulaşabildiğini bilmiyordu, bunu düşünmeyecekti. Tek bildiği bazı trafik kurallarının çiğnendiğiydi ve arkasına takılan trafik polisi olmadığına memnundu.

Omega kadın kliniğe daldığında onu karşıladı ancak Sehun ona bir bakış atıp Dr. Lee’nin ofisine yöneldi. “Doktor—“ ofise dalınca konuşmaya çalıştı ancak insan dişlerinin yerine köpek dişleri geçtiği için başaramıyordu.

Dr. Lee hızla yerinden doğruldu. “Sehun—aman tanrım!” hemen genç omeganın yanına koştu. “Ne oldu—yani bu nasıl erken olabilir?”

Sehun doktorun kollarına tutundu, pençeleri Dr. Lee’nin tenine saplanıyor olmalıydı. Doktor tısladı ama geri çekilmedi. “Vahşileşiyorsun.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Buna izin veremeyiz. Şu anda omega tarafın egemen olursa bir daha insan tarafının ortaya çıkmasına izin vermeyebilir.”

“Y-Yardım edin.” demeyi başardı.

“Shh, iyi olacaksın.” Doktor onu ayağa kaldırdı. “Yürüyebilir misin?” diye sordu.

Sehun başını salladı ve doktor beline kolunu sardı.

“Bayan Yeri.” Dr. Lee ofisten çıkınca seslendi. Omega kadın hızla yanlarına geldi.

“Buyurun doktor bey!”

“Onu özel üniteye almanı istiyorum. Dr. Jung ve Hemşire Zhang’ı çağır hemen.”

Kadın başını salladıktan sonra doktorun dediklerini yapmaya gitti. Dr. Lee, Sehun’u daha önce görmediği bir odaya götürdü. Onu yatırdıktan sonra tişörtünü çıkardı. “Seni şimdilik uyuşturacağım. İçindeki omeganın çıkmasını önleyecek ancak uyandığın zaman acı geri dönmüş olacak ve gidermek için yapabileceğim bir şey olmayacak. Seni bu konuda uyarmıştım. Özür dilerim.”

“S-Sizin h-hatanız d-değildi.” Çarşafı asılarak kekeledi.

Doktor başını salladı ve Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Umarım bunu atlatabilirsin.” Acıyarak söyledi.

Doktor kapıyı açtığında iki adam içeri girdi; önlüklü olanın doktor ve beta olduğunu düşünüyordu Sehun. Diğeri hemşire olmalıydı, ameliyat kıyafetleri giyiyordu ve duruşuna baktığında Omega olduğunu anlayabiliyordu Sehun.

“Merhaba, ben Dr. Jung Hoseok. Bu da hemşire Zhang—“

“Yixing.” diye araya girdi hemşire. “Bana Yixing diyebilirsin.”

“Seninle ilgileneceğiz.” Sehun’a yaklaşarak söyledi Dr. Jung.

Dakikalar sonra serum koluna bağlanmıştı ve Omega uykuya dalmıştı. Dr. Lee derin bir nefes aldı.

“Eunhyuk!” Hoseok seslendi. “Ona yardım edemeyeceğimizi biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Dr. Lee başını salladı. “Biliyorum.” Meslektaşı haklıydı. Sehun’un durumu enderdi ve hiçbir tıbbi ilaç çaresi değildi. Ona tek yardım edebilecek kişi alfasıydı, damgalandığı kişiydi. Yoksa Sehun hayatını kaybedebilirdi. “En yakın arkadaşını aramam lazım. Eminim o Sehun’un damgalandığı alfayı tanıyordur.”

“Bu Alfa, gerçek eşi mi yoksa sadece damgalandığı birisi mi?”

“İkisi de.”

“Yüce tanrım, bu kişi ona yardım edebilecek tek kişi o zaman.”

“Biliyorum. Sorun, Sehun’un ona ikinci cinsiyetini söylememiş olması.”

“Anlıyorum.” Hoseok mırıldandı.

“Ben gidip en yakın arkadaşını arayacağım. Sehun uyanmadan alfasını buraya getirmeli.”

“Ya Sehun bundan hoşlanmazsa?” Yixing uyuyan omegaya bakarak sordu. “Eminim burada olma nedeni odur. Ortaya çıkmak istemiyor.”

“Bu durumda Sehun’un düşündükleri umurumda değil. Öylece oturup ölmesini izleyemem. Hayatını kurtarmak için her şeyi yaparım.” Dr. Lee telefonunu çıkardı ve Park Jimin'i aradı. Sehun doktora ikinci cinsiyetini bilen tek kişi olan omegadan bahsetmişti. Acil durum olursa diye Jimin'in numarasını kaydetmişti ve şu anda kullanmanın tam zamanıydı.

Jimin'e olanları anlattıktan sonra ekledi doktor. “Ailesinin kıyafetlerinden getirmelisin. Yuva yapması gerekecek.”

“Benim odamda yapmıştı, buradaki kıyafetleri getiririm. Ama Kai'nin eşyaları bende yok.”

“Alfa yanında olacağı için yuvasını inşa etmek için onlara gerek duyacağını sanmam.”

“Tamamdır doktor. Ağabeyini arayacağım—“

“Hayır, bunu yapmamalısın. Sehun kimseye söylemedi—“

“Böldüğüm için kusura bakmayın ama ağabeyine çoktan anlattı durumu.”

Dr. Lee başını salladı. En son istediği şey Sehun’un ailesini buna alet etmekti. Doğru hatırlıyorsa Sehun ailesi yüzünden gerçek benliğini saklıyordu. “Pekâlâ, acele et ve eşyaları getir. Sonra alfasına git. Onun için olabildiğince çabucak yuva yapmalıyız.”

“Hemen geliyorum.” Jimin telefonu kapattı.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

**İki Saat Sonra**

Kai elleriyle yatağı yoklayarak uyandı. Aradığını bulamayınca doğruldu ve odaya bakındı. Sehun buradaydı, rüyada değildi, geceyi omegaya sarılarak geçirmişti. Şakağına parmağını bastırarak gece olanları hatırlamaya çalıştı. Kötü bir rüya görmüştü ve omeganın içgüdüleri onu ele geçirerek Sehun’u alfayı yatıştırması için göndermişti.

Gülümseyerek saçlarını karıştırdı. Sonra kapının çaldığını duydu ve onu uyandıranın bu olduğunu fark etti. Yataktan kalkarak ipek robdöşambrını giydi.

Kai sinirle homurdanarak ısrarla çalan kapısına bakmaya gitti. İpek robdöşambrı iyice sardıktan sonra onu rahatsız edeni azarlama maksadıyla kapıyı açtı ancak küçük, pembe saçlı adamı görünce durakladı.

“Jason?” Kai hemen alaya hazırlandı.

Jimin onu ittirerek davet beklemeden eve daldı. “Şakanın sırası değil Kai.” dedi Jimin. “Giyin çabuk. Gitmemiz lazım. Yardımına ihtiyacımız var.”

Kai kapıyı kapatarak arkasını döndü ve genç Park’a kaşlarını kaldırarak baktı.

“Yardımına ihtiyacım var. Yardımına ihtiyacımız var. Kime güveneceğimi bilemedim. Haydi.” Jimin parmaklarını sabırsızca bacağına vuruyordu.

“Tam olarak ne için yardımıma ihtiyacın olduğunu ve neden yardım etmem gerektiğini anlatabilir misin?” Kai yumuşak gülümsemesiyle sordu. Jimin'i severdi, Chanyeol’un kardeşi olduğu için değildi sadece. Ama bu hemen isteğini yerine getireceği anlamına gelmezdi.

“Konu Sehun.” dedi Jimin. Kai aniden hastalanmış gibi hissediyordu. Sehun sanki iyi değildi ve bu ona doğal olarak acı veriyordu. Yüzündeki endişeyi gören Jimin hızla devam etti. “Biliyor musun bilmiyorum ama o Alfa gibi davranan bir Omega. Bunu sana söylememem lazım ancak şu anda kızışmada ve oldukça kötü hem de. Gerçekten berbat bir kızışma. Yanında bir alfaya ihtiyacı var.”

Kai şaşkınca geri adım atarken hızla başını iki yana salladı. Öncelikle Sehun ona Omega olduğunu söylememişti ve Kai'nin etrafında olması sorunlara neden olabilirdi. Ayrıca Sehun evde olmalıydı. Saat daha erkendi. Nasıl yani? “Evden ne zaman çıkmış?”

“Başladığı zaman. Doktoru beni aradı ve sana gerçekten ihtiyacı var.” Jimin gerçek nedenini söylemedi çünkü Sehun Kai'ye damgalanmıştı. En yakın arkadaşı bunu alfaya kendisi söylemeliydi, o değil. Kai'yi çağırmak Sehun’u kızdıracaktı ancak Jimin bunu yapmak zorundaydı yoksa en yakın arkadaşı bu kızışmayı atlatamayacaktı.

“Hayır, istemediğimden değil. Sınırlarımı biliyorum. Kızışmaya girmişken Sehun’a bakabilmem imkansız.”

“Anlamıyorsun,” diye başladı Jimin.

“Hayır, benden bunu neden istediğini gerçekten anlamıyorum. Sehun bana ne olduğunu söylemedi. Kendim anladım ve hayır diyemeyeceği bir durumda diye ondan yararlanmama imkan yok.” Kai sertçe söyledi. Arkasını dönüp Jimin'e çıkışı gösterecekti.

“İşte bu yüzden sen olmalısın. Sana söylemedi ve sen saygı duyuyorsun. Bunun ne kadar nadir olduğunu biliyor musun? Dinle, Sehun kızışmasını bastırıyor o yüzden iyi olacaksın. Kris ve Alfa arkadaşlarından birisi şu anda yanındalar.” dedi Jimin. Kai, Kris'i ve Kris'in arkadaşını bilmese bile başka bir alfanın en kırılgan anında Sehun’la olma düşüncesi Kai'yi kıskançlıktan hırlama noktasına getirmişti.

Jimin gözlerinin önünde parmaklarını şaklattı ve ona inanamıyormuş gibi bakıyordu. “Lütfen, Sehun’u umursuyorsan gerçekten ona yardım etmelisin.”

Öylece dikilerek yapması gerekeni düşünüyordu. “Etkilenmeyecek miyim?” Kai bunu neden kabul ettiğini bilmeyerek sordu.

“Hayır, öyle olsa bile arzulamazsın çünkü biraz kokuyor.” Jimin ellerini gergince ovuşturdu. “Lütfen?!”

Kai kabul etmişti ve parmaklarını şaklatarak zaman kaybetmeden hızla giyindi. Jimin adresi söyleyince kliniğe geçit açtı. Jimin elinden tutarak onu hızlıca kliniğe, özel ünitenin olduğu yere çekti.

Bir kapının önünde üç kişi dikiliyordu ve Kai içlerinden birinin Yoongi (Taehyung'u sözüm ona Alfası) olduğunu çıkardı. Diğer ikisi doktor ya da hemşire olmalıydı.

“Yoongi?” Kai kendini tutamadan seslendi.

Alfa ona döndü ve hemen gülümsedi. “Kai, gelmişsin.”

“Tabii ki geldim. Ama sen burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Sehun, Kris'in kardeşi ve Kris de en yakın arkadaşım. Beraber çalışıyoruz. Jimin aradığında telefonu ben açtım, Kris banyodaydı. Jimin telefonu açanın Kris olduğunu anlamadan Sehun’un kızışmaya girdiğini ve acı çektiğini anlattı.” Kısa bir an durakladı. “Bu sayede Sehun’un Omega olduğunu öğrendim.”

Kai başını sallayarak doktorlara—hemşirelere döndü. “Hanginiz onun doktorusunuz?”

“Ben Dr. Lee.” İçlerinden biri elini uzatarak kendini tanıttı. Omegaydı, Kai kokusundan anlamıştı.

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum. Ben—“

“Kim Kai.” Doktor tamamladı. “Sehun senden bahsetmişti.”

“O nasıl?” Kai elini çekerek sordu. Sehun’un ondan bahsetmesine sevinen yanını görmezden geldi.

“Bunun olacağını biliyordu.” Doktor kapıyı işaret ederek cevapladı. “İçeri girip yanında olmalısın. Şu anda sana gerçekten ihtiyacı var.”

Kai onun bir Alfa yerine neden sadece kendisine ihtiyacı olduğunu sorgulamadı. Sehun’a yardım edebildiğine memnundu.

“Haydi ama.” Jimin onu çekiştirdi.

Jimin kapıyı açtığı anda Kai odadaki koku yüzünden irkilmemek için dilini ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Buna bir isim vermesi gerekirse, sirke ve yanmış çam ağaçları karışımı bir şeydi ve omeganın acı içindeki kokusu olduğuna şüphe yoktu.

Kai odaya bakındı. Duvarlar beyazdı ve mobilyalar koyu gri, beyaz tonlardaydı. Hastane odası olduğunu gösteren hiçbir şey yoktu. Çarşaflar griydi, beyaz perdeler çekiliydi ve toplu odada kişisel bir şey yoktu.

“O nerede? Kokusunu alabiliyorum ama…” Sehun’un kişisel, tanıdık kokusunu alabiliyordu ancak gerçek cinsiyetini göstermiyordu bu. Kendine özgü kokusunu hâlâ alamıyordu. Tek koklayabildiği acı içindeki bir omegaydı ve onu endişelendirdiği kadar hüsrana uğratıyordu. Sehun’un gerçek kokusunu öğrenmek istiyordu. Gerçek eşi olup olmadığını bilmek istiyordu. (Çok da önemli değildi) Sehun’dan etkileniyordu ve gerçek eşi olsun ya da olmasın omegadan hoşlanmasını değiştirmiyordu. Yine de bilmek istiyordu. Öğrenmesi gereken güçlü bir istekti ama yapamıyordu.

O sırada odadaki diğer kapı açıldı ve Kris çıktı. Kai'ye soğuk, sorgulayıcı bakışlarla bakıyordu. “Eğer bir şey yaparsan, seni gebertirim büyücü. Kardeşimin sana ihtiyacı olması umurumda değil—“ Kris, Kai'ye hırlıyordu. Açıkça bundan hoşlandığı belliydi. O cümlesini tamamlayamadan Jimin, Kai'yi elinden tutup kapıya doğru çekiştirdi.

Jimin durdu ve Kai'nin elini sıktı. Gözleri buluştuğunda ağlayacak gibi görünüyordu. “Tamam, dediğim gibi ona bakman lazım. Uyumadığı sürece her iki saatte bir ona en az yarım bardak su içirmelisin. Uyuyorsa eğer onu uyandırma. Sessiz ol ve onunla konuşmak istediğinde sesini alçak tut. Fısıltı idealdir. Ve…” duraklayarak Kai'nin elini yeniden sıktı. “Acısını geçirecek bir şey yok. Büyü yasak. Normal kızışmasını bastıran ilaçları harekete geçirir. O yüzden hayat memat meselesi olmadıkça bir şey yapma. Tamam mı?”

Kai yavaşça başını salladı. Burnundan nefes almamaya çalışıyordu çünkü burun deliklerini dolduran koku, acı çeken omega kokusu, onun için yeni bir şey değildi. Buraya kim için geldiğini biliyordu. İçinde bir şey onu iyileştirmesi için bağırıyordu ancak Jimin'in dediklerine bakılırsa ona bakmak için bunu yapamazdı.

“Oh. Bir de kan kusuyor, ona göz kulak ol. Çok kötü olursa, boğulmadığından emin olmalısın.” diye ekledi Jimin ve Kai'nin gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Pardon. Ona ne yaptınız siz? Bu hiçte sağlıklı gelmiyor kulağa.” Kai hastalanmış gibiydi. Kızışmalarını bastıran kişileri, bazı büyücüleri, duymuştu ancak böyle bir şeyi hiç duymamıştı.

“Ona bunu BİZ yapmıyoruz.” Kris tısladı. Çok sesli olduğunu düşünen Jimin onu hemen susturdu. “Bunu ona kendisi yapıyor.” Kris alçak sesle devam etti. “Kardeşimi acı içinde görmenin iyi olduğunu mu sanıyorsun?”

Kris'e sertçe bakarak Sehun’a acı çektiren herkesi yumruklama güdüsüne direndi Kai. “Hayır, sen ailesi olarak bundan sorumlusun. Benim topluluğumda omegalara hayranlık duyarlar, severler ve saygı duyarlar. Siz Oh’lar onlara ikinci sınıf varlıklar gibi davranıyorsunuz. Sehun’un bunu kendine yapmasına şaşmamak gerek.” Kai karşılık verdi, gardını indirmişti ve bir an gözleri altın-kırmızıya büründükten sonra kahveye döndü.

“Bana bak, Sehun yetişkin bir adam—“ Kris konuşmaya başladı ama Jimin aralarına girip ellerini alfaların göğüslerine yaslayarak onları durdurdu.

“İkiniz de kesin şunu. Kris hyung, gitmeliyiz.” Jimin söyledi. Alfalardan yayılan gerilimi hissederek Kris'i ittirdi. “Kai, Kris hyung Sehun’a geleceğini söylemeye çalışacaktı ancak muhtemelen hatırlamıyordur. Bunu anlayamaz o yüzden dikkatli ol, onu korkutma.” diye ekledi Jimin. Kris'e sertçe baktıktan sonra Kai'nin elini tuttu.

Odadaki üçüncü kapıyı işaret ederek anladığından emin olana kadar Kai'ye baktı Jimin. “Burası banyo. Oradan su alabilirsin. Yine de odadan çıkmanı istemiyorum.” Jimin gergin görünüyordu. Kris odadan çıkmıştı.

“Tamam. O bu konuda aşırı hassas bu yüzden…” Jimin keskin bir nefes alarak Kai'nin elini bıraktı.

Kapı açıldığında Kai küçük odaya baktı. Küçük, birkaç kıyafetle doldurulmuş bir odaydı. Gri, pembe, yeşil ve mavi tonlarında eşyalar vardı. Sehun’u tutan şey olduğunu anlayınca kalbi sızladı Kai'nin. Çoğu omeganın güvensiz ve yalnız hissettiklerinde böyle yuvalar inşa ettiğini biliyordu.

Ağır solukların sesi acılı iniltilere karışıyordu; Kai ve Jimin'i irkiltiyordu. Jimin hızlıca diz çökerek kıyafetlerin altından Sehun’a baktı. Jimin'i takip ederek Kai de diz çöktü ve Sehun’un yastıklar, örtüler, battaniyelerle çevrelendiğini gördü.

Kai yutkundu. Onu görünce ağlama isteğiyle dolmuştu. Sehun sadece pantolon giyiyordu. Göğsü, kolları ve boynu kendini çizmekten dolayı kırmızı izlerle doluydu. Kai'ye dün geceki rüyasını hatırlatmıştı. Alfası ona Sehun’un acı çekeceğini mi göstermişti? Kai'ye yanında ihtiyacı olacağını? Öyle olmalıydı çünkü görüntü çok benzerdi. Gözleri Sehun’un yüzüne çıktı.

Omeganın kapalı gözleri şişmişti ve ağlıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Zorlukla nefes alıyordu. Uykusunda acıyla inliyordu. Sehun’un dudaklarında kurumuş kan vardı ve yüzünün etrafındaki ıslak kırmızı bez bir süredir böyle olduğunu kanıtlıyordu. “Ohh. Sehun, kendine ne yaptın böyle?” Kai şok olmuş halde geriye yaslanarak fısıldadı. Jimin haklıydı. Hiç etkilenmiyordu. Sehun’u koruma ve onunla ilgilenme ilkel içgüdüsü adama bakarken hemen yeşermişti.

“Gitmemiz lazım. Bir şey olursa, yani herhangi bir şey, hemen doktoru çağır.” Jimin ona bakıyordu. Bakışlarında keder vardı. Uzanarak Kai'ye sıkıca sarıldı. “Ona iyi bak. Sana güveniyorum Kai.” Jimin yalvardı. Sonra ayağa kalktı ve arkasına bakmadan odadan çıktı. Kai, Sehun’la tek başına kalmıştı.

Yeniden inleyen omegaya baktı. Kalbi tekrar tekrar kırılıyordu. Sehun’un kendisini böyle bir duruma soktuğuna inanamıyordu. Ne içindi? Aile mi? Toplum mu? Kai şu anda Sehun’a gerçek benliğini bastırmasına neden olarak acı çektiren herkesten nefret ediyordu.

Kai birkaç saattir orada oturuyordu ve Sehun kıpırdanmaya başladı. Ancak bunu yaptığı anda Kai uykusuna geri dönmesini diledi. Uykudayken Sehun hıçkırıyor, titriyordu. Uyandığında sessiz hıçkırıkları umutsuz çığlıklara dönüşerek acıyı gidermek istercesine tırnaklarıyla tenini çizmesine neden oluyordu.

Kai küçük alanda uzandı, dizleriyle Sehun’un yuvasının dışında kalıyordu. Her omeganın (Sehun kadar karşı konulmaz olsa da) etraflarındaki kokulara karşı aşırı hassas olduklarını biliyordu. Yerdeki su dolu bardağa uzandığında Sehun kasları gerilmiş gibi kıvrıldı ve öksürmeye başladı.

“Sehun.” Kai seslendi. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu çünkü söyleyebileceği hiçbir şey önündeki adama yardımcı olmuyordu. Omeganın acı kokusu duyularını hapsederken Kai nefesini tuttu. Sehun kan kusarken kapalı gözlerinden yeni yaşlar akıyordu.

Kalbindeki ağrıyla Kai uzandı ve nazikçe Sehun’un ıslak saçlarını okşadı. Omeganın acı çekmesini izlerken çok çaresiz hissediyordu. Kai onu gördüğü anda Sehun’dan hoşlanmıştı ancak bu omegayı çekici bulmasından daha keskindi. Sehun’un ailesi hakkında makaleler okuyarak Oh’ların(Sehun dışında) inatçı, bencil ve talepkâr olduklarını öğrenmişti. Ancak sırf omega diye kendilerinden olana bunları yaşatmaları… Sehun alternatif seçeneğin ruhunu parçalayan bu acıdan daha kötü olduğunu düşünüyor olmalıydı.

“Aptal, küçük Omega.” Kai, Sehun’un yanağını okşayarak fısıldadı. Tenindeki ıslaklığı hissedebiliyordu. Kai elini çekecekken Sehun’un bileğini sıkıca tutmasıyla gözleri kocaman oldu.

Kai inledi ve Sehun bileğine tırnaklarını geçirirken elini tuttu. “Sehun?”

Sehun’un gözleri titreşerek açıldı. Şiş, kızarmış ve ıslaktılar. Bir şey arıyor gibiydiler. Kai orada oturdu. Jimin'in onu korkutmaması konusunda dediklerini hatırlayarak Sehun’u izliyordu. Sehun inleyerek başını çevirdi ama Kai'nin elini bırakmadı. Salya ve kandan dolayı ıslak olan Sehun’un dudakları Kai'nin eline dokundu ve içine derin bir nefes çekti. Gözleri geriye kayarken kapandı.

Kai onu yakından izliyordu; Sehun kısacık bir an sakinleşmiş gibi göründü ve sonra titreyerek inledi. “Kokumu seviyor musun?” Sehun’un cevap veremeyeceğini bile bile sordu Kai. Soru bile değil, gördüklerinin seslice dile getirilişiydi.

Sehun elini bırakmayınca Kai alt dudağını ısırarak yapacağını düşündü. Sonra kıpırdanarak Sehun’un yuvasının içine girdi ve elini tutmasına izin verdi. Riskli olduğunu biliyordu ancak kokusu Sehun’u sakinleştiriyorsa o zaman riski göze almaya değerdi.

Kai düzgünce oturamadan Sehun acı dolu bir iniltiyle ona döndü ve elini bırakarak gömleğine tutundu. Yüzünü Kai'nin karnına gömerek ince kumaşı gözyaşları ve kana buladı. Kendini Kai'ye doğru çekiyordu.

Kai sırtını duvara yaslayarak oturuyordu ve Sehun’u izliyordu. Doğru seçimi yaptığını anladı. Sehun hâlâ titreyerek hıçkırıyordu ama Kai daha iyi göründüğüne emindi, bunu umut ediyordu. Boştaki eliyle Sehun’un saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Ellerini Sehun’un bedeninde gezdirirken onu izliyordu Kai.


	13. 12.Bölüm

Jimin kıpırdandı ve Yoongi'nin yanında kıvrılan Taehyung'a baktı. Kris karşısında oturuyordu, yanında Chanyeol vardı. Hepsi Sehun’un odasının dışında bekliyorlardı. Jimin gidip en yakın arkadaşını görmek için tutuşuyordu. Kızışmalarında önceden Sehun’a bakan kendisiydi. Kai artık burada olduğu için Jimin kendini faydasızmış gibi hissediyordu. Faydalı olmak ve en yakın arkadaşının yanında bulunmak istiyordu ancak doktor son derece gerekli bir durum olmadıkça onlara girişleri yasaklamıştı.

Doktor, Sehun’un sadece alfasına ihtiyacı olduğunu, Kai'nin varlığının ve kokusunun onu hayatta tutacağını, ailesinin ve arkadaşlarının onu görmeden önce en az 24 saat beklemeleri gerektiğini söylemişti. Ve henüz 23 saat olmuştu. Kai'ye en yakın arkadaşına bakacağı konusunda güveniyordu. Alfanın Sehun’un eşi olup olduğunu bildiğinden emin değildi ancak her zaman doğru şeyi yapacağını biliyordu. Kai'nin erdemli biri olduğunu biliyordu.

İç çekerek şakağını okşadı. “Bu bekleyiş beni öldürecek.” dedi.

Taehyung başını Yoongi'nin göğsünden kaldırarak Jimin'e baktı. “Biliyorum. Onu hemen görmek istiyorum.”

“Umarım Kim Kai kardeşimden yararlanmıyordur.” Kris kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Hey!” Taehyung sertçe Kris'e bakarak itiraz etti. “Ağabeyim öyle bir şey yapmaz.”

“Umarım haklısındır.” Kris yumruklarını sıkarak söyledi.

Yoongi ikisine kayıtsızca elini salladı, gözleri kapalıydı. “Kesin şunu. Uyumaya çalışıyorum şurada.” Tek gözünü açarak en yakın arkadaşına baktı. “O her ne yapıyorsa, şu anda Sehun’a yardım ediyor. Çünkü Jimin'e göre Sehun normalde olduğu gibi çığlık atmıyor. O yüzden varsayımlarda bulunma.”

Kris konuşmak için ağzını açtı ancak Chanyeol elini ensesine koyarak onu susturdu. “Rahatla! Hunnie iyi olacak. Kai öyle bir adam değil.”

Kris sevgilisine baktı. Kim Kai hakkında Sehun, Chanyeol ve internetin dedikleri dışında bir şey bilmiyordu. Kardeşinin iyi olmasını istiyordu sadece.

“Sehun’un omega olmasına hâlâ inanamıyorum.” dedi Chanyeol ve kardeşi ona sertçe baktı.

“Omega olmanın nesi varmış?” Jimin karşı çıktı. Yoongi kaş çatarak Chanyeol’a baktı, Chanyeol’a yanlış bir şey söylemesi için meydan okuyor gibiydi.

Büyük olan Park hızlıca başını iki yana salladı. “Omega olmakta hiçbir sorun yok. Sadece hâlâ çok şaşkınım. Hiç omegaya benzemiyor.”

“Ne ima ediyorsun?” Taehyung kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak sordu.

“Hiçbir şey. Yani güçlü ve kaslı görünüyor—“

“Omegaların zayıf olduğunu mu söylüyorsun?” Jimin kızdı.

“Ne? Hayır, yani normalde Sehun gibi kaslı değiller. Alfa olduğuna gerçekten ikna olmuştum.”

Chanyeol.” Yoongi seslendi. “Hemen kapa çeneni.”

“Pekâlâ.” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Hemen kapıyorum çenemi.”

“Güzel.” Yoongi hımladı ve sandalyede geriye yaslanarak yeniden gözlerini kapattı.

“Omegalara karşı olmadığımı biliyorsun, değil mi? Biricik küçük kardeşim omega. Onu çok seviyorum ve ona saygı duyuyorum. Sehun’u da o kadar çok sevip ona saygı duyacağım. Hiçbir şey değişmeyecek.” Chanyeol alçak sesle fısıldadı, Kris'in boynunu okşuyordu.

“Biliyorum.”

“Olanlar beni gerçekten dumura uğrattı. Daha fazlası değil.”

Kris başını salladı. “Öyle olduğunun farkındayım.”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek sevgilisinin yanağını öptü.

Taehyung, Chanyeol’un cevabından dolayı memnun olmuşa benziyordu. Alfasının sıcaklığına sokuldu ve Jimin'e gülümsedi.

Jimin gülümsedi ve konuşacakken birisinin adını seslendiğini duydu. Döndüğünde kendilerine doğru gelen Jungkook'u gördü. “Kook? Burada ne yapıyorsun?” ayağa kalkarak sordu.

“Selam!” Jungkook sırıtarak selamladı. “Hyungumu görmeye gelmiştim. Kokunu duyunca takip ettim.” Utangaçça ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi.

Jimin âşık ergen gibi sırıtmamaya çalıştı. Bir kaşını havaya kaldırdı. “Minsuk dışında bir ağabeyin daha mı var?”

“Bir arkadaş. Doktor ve bu klinikte yarı zamanlı çalışıyor.”

Jimin başını salladı ve birisi boğazını temizleyince arkasını döndü. Kris'ti ve gözlerinde yaramaz pırıltılar vardı.

“O Jungkook mu?” diye sordu.

“O Jungkook?” Jimin başını iki yana salladı. “Cidden mi hyung?”

“Onun hakkında baya şey duydum. Sırıtışına bakılırsa o olduğunu çıkarıyorum.”

“Jeon Jungkook!” Jungkook kibarca eğilerek kendini tanıttı. “Sen de Kris hyung olmalısın. Sehun’un ağabeyi.”

“Kardeşimi tanıyor musun?” Kris sordu.

“Evet, arkadaşım olur.” Başını sallayan Chanyeol’a eğildi. Yoongi ve Taehyung'a döndü. “Tae-Tae!” yeniden sırıttı.

Taehyung homurdandı. “Bana şöyle seslenmeyi kes, Kook.”

“Ama sana Tae-Tae demeyi seviyorum. Sana yakışıyor.”

“Hey velet, ona kendini tekrarlatma. Omegamı üzen kimseye acımam.” Yoongi gözlerini açmadan konuştu ve Taehyung sırıtarak yüzünü alfanın göğsüne gömdü.

“Yoongi mi bu?” Jungkook, Jimin'e dönerek sordu.

“Senin için hyung olacak, velet.” Yoongi yeniden konuştu.

“Evet, ta kendisi.” Jimin, Jungkook'un sorusunu cevapladı.

“Ah, bu her şeyi açıklıyor.” Jungkook çifte bir kez daha baktı. “Ee, burada ne yapıyorsun?” sesinde merak vardı ve tüm dikkati Jimin'deydi.

“Bir arkadaşım hastaneye kaldırıldı.” Sehun’un adını vermeden dikkatle cevapladı.

Jungkook gerçekten endişelenmiş gibiydi. “Arkadaşın mı? Umarım Sehun değildir?”

Jimin başını iki yana salladı. “Endişelenmemelisi—“

“Jimin!” Dr. Lee seslenerek sözünü kesti.

Jimin büyük olan omegaya döndü. “Efendim doktor? Her şey yolunda mı?”

“Artık onu görebilirsiniz, neredeyse 24 saat oldu. Sanırım isterse Alfası gidebilir.”

Kris hemen yerinden kalktı.

“Teşekkürler doktor.” dedi Jimin ve Jungkook'a döndü. “Gitmelisin. Cuma günü görüşürüz.” Jungkook'un Kai'nin odadan çıktığını görmesini istemiyordu çünkü sorular sormaya başlardı ve Sehun daha fazla kişinin dâhil olmasından hiç hoşlanmazdı.

“Oh tamam. Gitsem iyi olacak.” Eliyle kapıyı gösterdi. “Cuma görüşürüz.” Gülümsedi.

“Bay.” Jimin el salladı ve Jungkook'un ondan ayrılmak istemiyormuş gibi geri geri yürümesini izledi. Jungkook'un ondan ayrılmak istememesinin düşüncesi onu sersemleştiriyordu ancak içindeki mutluluğu dışa yansıtmamaya çalıştı.

“Bay.” Jungkook el sallayarak gülümsedi. Çıkışa vardığında arkasını döndü ve hastaneden ayrıldı.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

İkisi aynı pozisyondayken saatler geçmişti. Kai kendini meşgul etmek için kolayca kitap çağırabileceğini ya da bir şey yapabileceğini biliyordu ancak gözlerini bacaklarına sokulan omegadan ayıramıyordu. Seksi bir şey yoktu ve Alfası konusunda Jimin haklıydı. Sehun kokuyordu. Kai'nin ona karşı aşırı koruma hissetmesine neden olan bir şey vardı. Sehun’un arkadaşı olmasıyla alakalı değildi, başka bir şeydi.

Sehun hâlâ titriyor, inliyor, ağlıyor ve acıyla inildiyordu ancak öksürmeleri azalmıştı ve acı içindeki Omega neyse ki daha çok uyuyordu. Ona su içirmek Kai'nin düşündüğü kadar zor olmamıştı.

Muhtemelen yaklaşık 22-23 saat geçince kapının dışında hareketlenme yaşandı ve Kai bakışlarını Sehun’dan kapıya çevirdiğinde Jimin'in girip onlara bakmak için diz çöktüğünü gördü.

Jimin uykulu ve yorgun görünüyordu ancak onları görünce cıvıldadı. “Ayy.” Geriye yaslanarak yavaşça gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kai kendisinin de genç omega gibi yorgun göründüğüne emindi. Kıyafetleri Sehun’un kanı, teri ve gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmıştı.

“Daha sakin görünüyor.” Jimin iç çekti.

Kai onun ve Sehun’un arasında bir şey olmadığını, Jimin'in Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı olduğunu ve buraya kendisinden daha çok ait olduğunu biliyordu ancak herkesin kendilerini rahat bırakmasını, acı içinde kendine tutunan omegaya bakabilmesi için gitmesini istiyordu.

Ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek başını salladı Kai ve başka bir alfanın kokusunu alınca yüzünü buruşturdu. Kris olduğunu düşünüyordu; birkaç saniye sonra Kris, Jimin'in yanına oturdu ve gördüklerine pek sevinmemiş gibiydi.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Kris hırladı. Kolunu Kai'nin beline dolamış ve yüzünü karnına gömmüş Sehun ve Kai arasında gidip geliyordu bakışları. “Onu Sehun’la bırakmamamız gerektiğini biliyordum.” Jimin'le konuşuyordu. Sesi Kai'ye göre çok yüksekti ve onu hemen uyardı.

Kai elini Sehun’un başına koydu ve gözlerini kısarak diğer alfaya baktı. “Ben bir şey yapmadım. Sadece burada oturuyorum.” Sesini alçak tutuyordu ve sakin kalmaya odaklanmıştı. Kızmasının Sehun’a bir faydası olacağını sanmıyordu.

Kris hiç mutlu görünmüyordu. “Pekâlâ, biz geldiğimize göre sen artık gidebilirsin.”

“Hyung.” Jimin iç çekti. Sesi kadar bitkin görünüyordu. “Onunla o şekilde konuşma. Bize iyilik yaptı.” Kai'ye gülümsemeye çalıştı ve Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “İstersen gidebilirsin. Çok teşekkür ederim Kai. Sana daha önce huysuz davrandığım için üzgünüm.”

Kai yeniden Sehun’a baktı. Dürüst olması gerekirse bitkinlikten çökmek üzere olsa bile onu bırakmak istemiyordu ancak sınırları da zorlamak istemiyordu. Buraya gelmesini isteyen Sehun değil Jimin'di sonuçta.

“Sorun değil. Yolunuza çıkmak istemem.” Alçak sesle dedi Kai. Sehun’un kolunu çekip uzaklaştırmak için hareketlendi. Onu uyandırmamayı umuyordu. Geri çekildiği an Sehun keder dolu çaresiz bir çığlık attı. Kai kalbinin bu sesle kırıldığını hissediyordu. Sehun onu sıkıca tutmaya çalışırken Kai istese de onu bırakamayacağını biliyordu.

Yeniden oturarak şok olan Kris'e ve dudaklarını ısıran Jimin'e –gökkuşağı altında bir sepet dolusu yavru hayvan bulmuş gibi görünüyordu—baktı Kai.

“Yapamam.” dedi Kai, söz konusu Sehun olunca yapamayacağı milyon tane şey vardı. Onu bu şekilde bırakamazdı, ona acı çektiremezdi ve ondan vazgeçemezdi.

Jimin elini kalbine yaslamış hâlâ sırıtıyordu. “Yapmamalısın.”

“Ama—“ Kris söze girdi ancak Jimin dirsek atarak onu susturdu. Daha zayıf bir alfa olsaydı muhtemelen öldürecek bir bakış attı.

Jimin dikkatini yeniden Kai'ye verdi ve yorgunca gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, ben gidip Sehun’un ünitesinde şekerleme yapacağım. Bir şey olursa seslen. Olmazsa uyandığında görüşürüz. Ve ayrıca kardeşin dışarıda bekliyor.”

Kai başını salladı, Jimin'in Kris'e saldırısı onu sakinleştirecek kadar eğlendirmişti. Sarışın adam gittikçe sinir bozucu olmaya başlamıştı. “Ona eve gitmesini söyle. Ben iyiyim.”

“Oh, senin için gelmedi ki. Sehun için geldi.”

Kai hımladı. “Eminim bilseydi Sehun burada olduğuna sevinirdi.”

“Eminim. Sağ ol Kai.”

Jimin, Kris'i çekiştirerek Sehun ve Kai'yi yeniden yalnız bıraktı. Kapı kapanır kapanmaz Kai omeganın kendisine kalmasından tuhaf bir zevk duymaya başladı. Bu daha sonra onu bırakmakta zorlanacağı anlamına gelse bile.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Kai ne zaman uyuyakaldığını ve kaç saattir uyuduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Uyandığında Sehun yanında sessizce uyuyordu; kolu hâlâ beline sarılıydı. Daha iyi kokuyordu. Kai odayı dolduran yumuşak kokudan dolayı omurgasının titrediğini hissediyordu.

Kai daha önce hatırı sayılı ölçüde omegalarla beraber olmuştu ve hayatı boyunca düzinelercesiyle karşılaşmıştı ancak Sehun’da başka bir şey vardı. Kızışmadaki Omega kokusu değildi. O koku ona tamamen farklı geliyordu. Sehun’un doğal kokusu(Kai'nin koklamayı çok istediği kendine özgü kokusu değil) idi. Önceki gece kabuslarını dindiren aynı kokuydu. Kai'yi pelte haline döndürecek kadar sakinleştiriciydi. Sehun’dan ayrılmak istemiyordu, ona yakın olmak istiyordu. Kalbini sızlatan bir his vardı içinde.

Kai farkındalıkla nefesini tuttu—Sehun’a âşık oluyordu. Alfa gibi davranan bir omegaya, arkadaşı olan ev arkadaşına âşık oluyordu. Bu yeni hissi biraz tereddütle karşıladı. İlk kez âşık oluyordu ve bu onu biraz korkutuyordu.

Ya Sehun duygularına asla karşılık vermezse? Ya Omega alfayı hayatında istemezse? Yanlış değilse Sehun’un bazen kendisine olan bakışlarını fark etmişti ve bu ona birazcık umut veriyordu. Âşık oluyordu resmen!

Uzun süre uyuyan omegayı izledi; yanına sokulup onu kollarına almaktan başka bir şey istemiyordu.

Sehun’un yanına uzanıp ona karışma ve burnunu boynuna gömerek onu içine çekme arzusuna direniyordu. Kai omegadan uzaklaştı ve yuvanın içinden çıktı. Bu sefer arkadaşının izin vermesine rahatladı.

Kai tenindeki hoşnut karıncalanmayı hissediyordu ve ayağa kalkabildiği anda hızlıca odanın kapısını açıp çıktı. Arkasından sessizce kapattı ve kapıya yaslanarak gözlerini kapattı. Alfası geri girmesi için ona bağırıyordu.

“Kai?”

Gözlerini açtığında yatakta oturan Jimin'le karşılaştı. Yorganı etrafına sarmalamıştı. “İyi misin?”

“Evet.” Kai başını salladı ve kapıdan uzaklaştı. Attığı her adımda bacakları sızlıyordu. “Sehun daha iyiye gidiyor, muhtemelen gitsem iyi olacak.” Kai bedenindeki her hücre aksini iddia ederken gülümsemeye çalıştı.

Jimin başını yana eğdi, makyajı akmıştı ve hâlâ ortalama bir omegaya göre güzel görünüyordu. “Uyandı mı?”

Kai başını hayır anlamında salladı ve kıyafetlerini düzeltmeye çalıştı. Parmağını şaklatarak temizleneceğinin farkındaydı ancak bunu yapmak istediğinden emin değildi.

“Uyanana kadar burada kalmalısın. Bazen inatçı ve zor olabiliyor. Eminim yardımın için sana teşekkür edecektir.” Jimin gözünü ovuşturarak gülümsedi.

Başını iki yana salladı Kai. Muhtemelen Jimin gibi makyajı akmıştı. “İşlerin bu duruma geldiğine bakılırsa muhtemelen yardıma ihtiyacı olduğu için kendisine kızacaktır. Ortalarda görünmek istemiyorum. Ailesi ve toplum tarafından saldırıya uğramadan kendinden nefret etmesi benim görmemin bir sınırı var.” Kai bunları diyordu ancak artık yuvadan çıktığı ve düzgün düşünebildiği için duymak hâlâ canını yakıyordu. Oh’lar gibi insanlar yüzünden toplumlarında omegalara davranış şekilleri yüzünden hüsran hissediyordu. “Ona eve dönebileceğini söyle. Bundan sonra beni etrafında istemeyeceğini biliyorum. Kim olduğundan haber olduğunu anlayacağı için o iyi olana kadar ailemle kalacağım.”

Jimin yavaşça başını salladı ve esneyerek yatağa geri uzandı. Gülümseyerek Kai'ye baktı. “Ne olursa olsun yine de çok teşekkürler. Evine öyle daldığım için üzgünüm. Nereye gideceğimi bilmiyordum ve karşı çıksa bile senden hoşlandığını biliyorum.”

Kai duyduklarıyla gülümsedi. “Sorun değil. Endişelenme.” durakladı ve sonra ekledi. “Sehun söz konusu olunca benden istediğin zaman yardım isteyebilirsin. Benim de arkadaşım.”

Kai, Jimin'le birkaç dakika daha konuştuktan sonra izin isteyerek odadan çıktı. Çoktan Sehun’un varlığını ve kokusunu özlemeye başlamıştı.

Kris kapının dışında Kai'nin dün gördüğü doktorla konuşuyordu. Büyük olan omegaya eğilerek selam verdi ve kardeşinin oturduğu yere döndü. Annesi ve ablasının kardeşinin yanında oturduklarını görünce gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Yoongi ve Chanyeol ortalarda görünmüyordu. Kai buna takılmadı, annesini gördüğüne çok şaşırmıştı. O ve Taehyung eve gelip Sehun’a bağırdığı sabah annesine gerçeği anlatmışlardı.

Durumu anlayarak Sehun’dan özür dilemek istemişti ancak Kai onu durdurmuştu çünkü Sehun, Taehyung'un onu ele verdiğini düşünebilirdi. Omega sırrı konusunda ona güvenmişti. O günden beri annesi Sehun’a aileden biri gibi davranıyordu ve bu Kai'yi mutlu ediyordu. Yine de sırrını öğrendikten sonra bile annesini burada görmeyi beklemiyordu.

“Anne!” annesine yaklaştı. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Ev arkadaşına bakmak için geldim. O nasıl?”

“Düne göre daha iyi.”

Annesi iç çekti. “Bunu duyduğuma sevindim. Tae anlattığında çok korktum. Kızışmalarını bastıran omegaların nasıl acı çektiklerini biliyorum.”

Başını salladı. “Geldiğin için teşekkürler ama hâlâ uyuyor.”

Annesi başını iki yana salladı. “Endişelendiğim için geldim. Sadece Tae-Tae’ye ikinci cinsiyetini anlattığı için buraya geldiğimi bilmesini istemiyorum.”

“Ee, aradığın kişi o mu?” ablası Sehun’un iyi olduğuna emin olduktan sonra sordu.

“Henüz bilmiyorum. Kendine özgü kokusunu almadım daha. Sanırım bastırıcılardan dolayı. Yine de onu önemsiyorum ve sev—eşim olsun olmasın ondan hoşlanıyorum.”

Annesi gülümsedi. “Tabii ki seviyorsun.” Ayaklandı. “Damadım iyi olduğuna göre eve gidebiliriz. Yaklaşan şovla ilgili yapacaklarım var.”

Kai annesinin Sehun’a damadım demesinden dolayı mutluluğunu gizleyemedi. Onun hayalini gerçekleştirecekti. Bu bir sözdü. “Evet, birkaç gün sizde kalacağım. Sehun’un biraz zamana ihtiyacı olacaktır o yüzden bunu ona vereceğim.”

“Çok düşüncelisin.” Annesi yanağını okşayarak söyledi. “Evden bir şeyler almak ister misin?”

“Hayır, büyüyle hallederim. Sehun eve geldiğinde kokumun orada olmasını istemiyorum.” dedi.

“Sen—“ ablası yanında küçük bir geçit açılınca sustu ve Kai döndüğünde Jiyeon'un içinden çıktığını gördü. Taeyeon nefesini tuttu ve hemen oğluna sarıldı. “Jiyeon-ah? Burada ne yapıyorsun? Bizi nasıl buldun?”

Jiyeon etrafa bakındıktan sonra annesine döndü. “Kokunu takip ettim. Sehun amcanın nasıl olduğunu görmek istedim.”

“Sehun’un iyi olmadığını nereden biliyorsun?” Kai yeğeninin yanına eğilerek sordu.

“Annemin babamla konuşmalarını duydum ve onunla gelmek istedim ama beni götürmeyeceğini söyledi.” dayısına dönerek cevapladı.

“Sen de beni takip etmeyi düşündün oysa—“ aniden durdu. “Bir saniye, kendi başına geçit açmayı ne zaman öğrendin?”

Jiyeon Kai'ye baktı. “Kai dayım öğretti.”

Taeyeon kardeşine hoşnutsuz bir bakış attı. “Tabii ki o öğretmiştir.” Başını iki yana sallayarak masumca kendisine bakan oğluna döndü. “Senin etrafta geçit açman çok tehlikeli. Bir daha bunu yapmamalısın, tamam mı?”

Jiyeon başını salladı. “Özür dilerim anne. Bir daha yapmayacağım. Sehun amcayı görmek istedim sadece.”

Kai'nin annesi uzanarak torununun saçlarını okşadı. “Üzgünüm aşkım ama şu anda Sehun amcanı göremezsin.”

“Ama niye?” çocuk annesine ve dayılarına bakarak sordu.

“Her üç ayda bir hastalandığımı hatırlıyor musun?” Taehyung sordu ve çocuk başını salladı.

“Evet, hatırlıyorum. Genelde üç gün seni göremiyorum.”

“Sehun amcan da şu anda benzer durumda. Onu görmek için biraz daha beklemelisin, tamam mı?”

Jiyeon yeniden başını salladı. “Acı mı çekiyor?”

“Birazcık.” Kai çocuğun yanaklarını okşayarak cevapladı.

“Büyüyle gideremez misin?” umutla sordu.

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, dostum. Keşke yapabilseydim.”

“Yani o da Tae-Tae dayım gibi. Bu yüzden önceki gün kokusu farklı gelmişti.”

Kai yeğeninin yaşına göre zeki olduğunu biliyordu. O günü hatırlıyordu, Jiyeon az daha Kai'nin önünde Sehun’u açık edecekti. “Evet, Taehyung dayın gibi ama bundan Sehun amcanın önünde bahsetmemelisin.”

Çocuk şaşırmış görünüyordu ama yine de başını salladı. “Umarım bir an önce iyileşir.”

“İyileşecek.” Kai çocuğu Taeyeon’dan aldı ve doğruldu. “Şimdi eve gidelim. Yakında Sehun amcanı göreceğiz. Söz veriyorum. Ama bir daha kendi başın geçit açmamalısın.”

Jiyeon başını Kai'nin omzuna yasladı. “Tamam.”

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Onlar konuşurken Kris Alfa duyularını keskinleştirmişti. Kulak misafiri olmak istemezdi ancak Kai'nin ve ailesinin kardeşini nasıl gördüklerini öğrenmek istemişti. Duydukları onu gülümsetmişti. Kai düşündüğü kadar kötü değildi ve Kai'nin ailesi de en küçük olan dâhil Sehun’u gerçekten önemsiyordu. En azından artık Kai'nin kardeşinden seks dışında bir şeyler istediğini biliyordu. Bayan Kim, Sehun’u damadı olarak atfedince genç alfanın hoşnut kokusunu almıştı.

Kendi kendine gülümseyerek uyandığında yemesi için kardeşine bir şeyler almaya gitti.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Baş ağrısından dolayı inleyerek kurumuş dudakları yaladı Sehun ve gözlerini açtı. Hâlâ başı dönüyordu ve kendinde değildi. Kolu anlayamadığı bir şeyi arıyordu ve ne—daha doğrusu kim—olduğunu anlayınca hızla doğruldu. Öncelikle hasta ve şaşkın hissederek Sehun dağınık yuvadan çıktı. Etrafa bakındığında çoğu şeyi hemen tanıdı. Jimin'in odasındaki eşyalardı.

Sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı ve kapı kolunu tutarak açtı. Bakışları odada gezinirken düşmemek için kapının koluna sıkıca tutunuyordu.

“Neresi?” Sehun kiminle konuştuğunu bilemeyerek mırıldandı. Jimin yatakta doğruldu ve gözlerini ovuşturdu. Kokusunu aldığı için onu ararken Sehun’un kalbi hızlı bir şekilde göğsünü dövüyordu.

_Kai_.

Her yerde Kai'nin kokusu vardı. Yuvası, bedeni onunla kaplıydı. Tüketiyordu ve kokusu hiç bu kadar rahatlatıcı ve hoş olmamıştı. Yoksa şu ana kadar panik ataktan gidebilirdi.

“Uyanmışsın. Nasıl hissediyorsun?” Jimin yataktan kalkarak sordu.

“O nerede?” Sehun bu soruyu n’inci kez sormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Jimin şaşkın görünüyordu. “Kim?”

“Kai. Kokusunu alıyorum. Her yerde.” Başı dönen Sehun etrafa bakınırken az daha hiper vantilasyon geçirecekti. “Üzerimde kokusu var. Neden üzerimde kokusu var? Hatırlıyorum, eminim. Neden buradaydı? Omega olduğumu biliyor, değil mi?” Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı ve panikle doldu. Jimin vakit kaybetmeden yanına gidip onu tuttu.

“Nefes al Hunnie. Buradaydı ama birkaç saat önce gitti.” Jimin yatıştırıcı, alçak sesle cevapladı. Sehun’un sırtını okşuyordu. “Rahatlamalısın, Sehun. Haydi, benimle beraber nefes al.” diye fısıldadı Jimin. Sehun’un yapabilmesi için bilerek yavaşça nefes alıyordu.

Jimin'i taklit ederken Sehun’un nefesi yavaşlamıştı ve daha iyi hissediyordu. “Yapmadı mı?” Sehun konuştu. “Ben? Biz? Pek bir şey hatırlamıyorum.”

“Hayır, Sehun sadece seninle ilgilendi, bir şey yapmadı. O buradayken sakinleşmiş gibiydin o yüzden daha uzun süre kaldı. Ama endişelenme, destek olmak için buradaydı. Onu getirdiğim için üzgünüm. Yoksa sana neler olacağını bilemezdik.” Jiminhâlâ sırtını okşuyordu ve ona bakabilmek için başını geriye atmıştı.

“Tamam, tamam.” dedi Sehun. Yavaşça daha iyi hissediyordu; mantıklı yanı kendine sahip olmasını söylüyordu. Tabii ki Jimin kimsenin ona bir şey yapmasına izin vermezdi. “Ama biliyor.”

Jimin başını salladı. “Biliyor. Kai durumunu çok iyi anlıyor. Kris'e kızdı, senin bu durumda olmandan dolayı aileni suçladı.”

“Hyung burada mıydı?”

“Evet, Yoongi, Chanyeol ve Taehyung tüm gece beklediler. Hepsi senin için çok endişeliydi.”

Sehun başını salladı. Yoongi ve Chanyeol’un sırrını öğrenmelerini umursamıyordu bile. Aklı hâlâ Kai'de idi.

Jimin endişelerini anlamış gibiydi. “Korkma. Gerçekten kızışmada değildin ve bastırılmış bir kızışma bir alfaya hiç çekici gelmiyor.” Jimin gülümsedi. Sehun’u neşelendirmek için şaka yapmaya çalışıyordu ancak Sehun daha kötü hissetmişti kendini.

Kai onu görmüş müydü? O halde? Sehun bastırılmış kızışmalarında tamamen mahvolduğunu biliyordu. Zavallı ve zayıf göründüğünü biliyordu. Nedense Kai'nin onu gördüğü düşüncesi karnında bir delik açıyor gibi hissettirmişti.

“Kötü müydü?” Sehun titreyerek sordu.

“Evet, çok kötüydü. Doktorun tahmin ettiği gibiydi.” dedi Jimin. Sehun gözlerini kapattı. Neden böyle hissediyordu? Kai iğrenç olduğunu düşünüyor olmalıydı. Bastırılmış kızışmalardaki kokusunun mide bulandırıcı olduğunu duymuştu.

Neden bu kadar kafasına takıyordu? Sonuçta Kai arkadaşıydı.

Jimin endişe ve şüpheyle onu izliyordu. “Git bir duş al. Sana yiyecek bir şeyler getireceğim. Temizlendikten sonra daha iyi hissedeceksin. Ve unutmadan, Kai evde kalabileceğini söyledi. Sana zaman vermek için ailesinde kalacakmış.”

“Neden zamana ihtiyacım olduğunu düşündü?”

“Kokusu yüzünden etkilenmeni istemedi.”

“Onun evi sonuçta. Onun değil benim gitmem lazım.”

“O bunu istemiyor, Sehun. Senin evinde kalmanı istiyor—tabi hemen gelmesini istiyorsan onu arayabilirim.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil.” Yürümeye başlayınca Jimin hemen yardım etti.

Tam olarak ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünmese de Sehun arkadaşına izin verdi ve banyoya ulaşınca ona teşekkür etti.

Jimin kararsız görünüyordu, yine de onu yalnız bıraktı ve Sehun pantolonundan kurtularak duşa girdi. Suyu açmadan duşun altında dikilirken Sehun hırpalanmış bedenine bakıyordu.

Suyu açmaya çekiniyordu; uzun süre şaşkınca öylece dikildi. Açık yaralarından (yakında iyileşeceklerine emindi) duş almak istediği için değildi. Duş alıp yıkandığında sadece kendi kokusu ve sabun kokusu kalacaktı.

İç çekerek Sehun suyu açtı ve sıcaklığı ayarlayana kadar soğuk su bedeninden aktı. Ayarladığında kurumuş kan, ter ve büyücü alfanın kokusunu yıkamaya başladı.


	14. 13.Bölüm

Bir parçası Kai'nin kokusunun gitmesine karşı olsa da duş aldıktan sonra daha çok insan gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı. Jimin'in verdiği temiz kıyafetleri giydi ve ağabeyinin getirdiği yemekleri yedi. Yoongi, Taehyung, Chanyeol, ağabeyi ve en yakın arkadaşı yemek yerken onu izlemişti.

Yemeğini bitirdiğinde Sehun tabağı kenara itti ve kaş çatan en yakın arkadaşına baktı. “Bir sorun mu var?” diye sordu.

Jimin derin bir nefes aldı. “Annen beni aradı. Seni aradığını ama ulaşamadığını söyledi. Aksini söylemesine rağmen hâlâ arkadaş olduğumuzu bildiği için benim olanları bildiğimi düşünmüş.” Elini saçlarının arasından geçirdi. “Seni görmek istiyor. Sınavların olduğunu, bu yüzden telefonunu kapattığını söyledim.” Yeniden iç çekti.

“Ne zaman?”

“Mümkünse hemen, acilmiş.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. Annesi bazen çok dramatik olabiliyordu. Ciddi bir şey olmadığına emindi. Dediği anda görüşmesini istiyordu. Başını salladı. “Onu yarın görmeye giderim.”

“Ee, nasıl hissediyorsun?” Yoongi sordu ve Sehun’un yanına giderek elini omzuna yasladı.

Sehun ona bakarak hafifçe gülümsedi. “Daha iyiyim.”

Yoongi hımladı. “Güzel. Biraz daha dinlenmelisin.” Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Yalnız olmadığını bilmeni istiyorum. Bana—bize sahipsin.” Bakışlarını odada gezdirdi. “Seni destekliyoruz. Soru sormayacağım çünkü başından beri saklamanın nedeni olduğunu biliyorum. Seni asla yargılamam, velet. Unutmadan, profesörlerinden biriyle konuştum ve yalan söyledim—yani yalan sayılmaz ama tam gerçek değildi. Hasta olduğunu söyledim ve iyileştiğinde sınavlara girebileceğini söyledi.”

Sehun yüzünü okşayan Yoongi'nin eline doğru eğildi. Alfanın kokusu sakinleştiriciydi ve Sehun, Yoongi'nin eşyalarını yuvasına eklemeyi düşünüyordu. Sonuçta ailesiydi. “Teşekkür ederim hyung.”

Yoongi başını salladı ve Taehyung yaklaşınca kenara çekildi. Taehyung, Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı ve Sehun arkadaşının sarılışına karşılık verdi. “İyi olduğuna sevindim. Sana bir şey olacak diye çok korktum.”

Sehun tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. “Endişene gerçekten minnettarım.”

“Jiyeon senin için korkuyordu. Hatta seni görmek için kendi başına bir geçit bile açtı.”

Sehun geri çekilerek Taehyung'a baktı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Taehyung başını salladı. “Ne olduğunu anlamıyor. Seni özlüyor.”

Sehun gülümserken kalbi küçük arkadaşının düşüncesiyle kabardı. “Ben de onu özledim. Ağabeyine yardımı için teşekkür etmek istiyorum.” Doğru şey olup olmadığını bilmiyordu ancak Kai'nin yardımına gerçekten minnettardı. Alfa, Sehun’un kendisine damgalandığını ve gerçek eşi olduğunu bilmeden yardımına koşmuştu. Kai iyi bir adamdı ve Sehun en azından teşekkür edebilirdi. Evde saklanmasına gerek yoktu. Olan olmuştu. Kai gerçeği biliyordu ve değiştiremezdi.

Taehyung sırıttı. “Şu anda aile evimizde. Sana adresi verebilirim.”

“Evine gideceğimi söylemedim. Ona telefonda teşekkür edebilirim.”

“Şu anda telefonun yok.” Jimin sırıtarak araya girdi. “Ziyaret etmen daha iyi olur.”

Sehun homurdandı ama arkadaşı haklıydı. Ağabeyine dönerek sessizce yardım istedi. Alfa gülümseyerek başını salladı ve Sehun da gülümseyerek arkadaşlarına döndü. “Gelecek hafta giderim.”

Jimin onaylamayan bir ses çıkardı. “Neden bugün gitmiyorsun?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Evden gitmesinin bir nedeni var Jimin. Bir süre başımı toparlamam lazım.”

“Pekâlâ.” Taehyung ellerini çırptı. Heveslenmişti resmen ve Sehun, Tae’nin neden bu kadar mutlu göründüğünü merak ediyordu. “Sana mesaj atarım—oh, bekle. Şu anda bir telefonun yok.”

“Bugün yenisini alırım.”

“Tamam, yenisini aldığında beni ara. Adresi mesaj atarım.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Ararım.”

“Ya da bir kağıda yazsam da olur.” Taehyung masaya gitti ve kalemle kağıt alarak adresi karaladıktan sonra Sehun’a verdi.

Sehun kağıda bakmadan cebine attı.

“Hey Sehunnie!” Chanyeol seslendi. Sehun sevgilisinin yanında oturan Chanyeol’a döndü.

“Hey hyung.”

“Bu sabah nasılsın?”

“İyiyim.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Ee, artık ilaçları bırakacak mısın?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Henüz bırakamam. Devam edeceğim.”

“Ne?” Chanyeol inanamıyormuş gibi ayaklandı. “Seni hasta ediyorlarsa neden o iğrenç ilaçları kullanıyorsun?”

“Zorundayım. Ailem…”

“Cidden şu anda aileni mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Nasıl tepki vereceklerini bilmiyorum.”

“Belki anlarlar.” dedi Yoongi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Sen annemleri tanımıyorsun. Mükemmellikten aşağısını beklemezler. Her zaman.” Vurgulayarak saçlarını eliyle taradı. “Bazen bırakıp bırakmamayı düşünüyorum. Onları hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyorum.”

“Kai gelmeden önce acılar içindeydin.” Devam etti Chanyeol. “Bedenin yanıyordu. Lanet olsun, dün ölebilirdin. Öldüğünde ailenin etkilenmeyeceğine ve umursamayacağına eminim. Bir de kalkmış onları hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktan bahsediyorsun?” Kris'i işaret etti. “Dün gece nasıl olduğunu biliyor musun? Uyuyamadı, tüm gece başındaydı çünkü Kai yanında olsa bile bir şey olmasından acayip korkuyordu. Uyuyabilmesi için ona bir şey vermek zorunda kaldım ve birkaç saatliğine gözlerini kapatsa bile sürekli senin adını sayıkladı. Oh Sehun, birisini düşüneceksen illa bu kendin ve ağabeyin olmalı.” Derin bir nefes aldı.

Sehun gözyaşlarıyla savaşıyordu. Chanyeol’un ne demek istediğini biliyordu ve diğerinin kendisini anlamasını umuyordu. Kris gibi bir ağabeyi ve onlar gibi arkadaşları olduğu için çok şanslıydı ve buna minnettardı. Desteklerini takdir ediyordu ancak Sehun henüz ailesine söylemeye hazır değildi. “Desteğini gerçekten takdir ediyorum. Hepinizi endişelendirdiğim için özür dilerim. Ama gerçeği öğrenirlerse beni evlatlıktan reddederler. Bu olursa ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Tüm hayatım onlara bağlı.” Ona sırtlarını dönmelerini göze alamazdı, hâlâ onlara ihtiyacı vardı. Okulunu bitirmesi ve iyi bir iş bulması gerekiyordu. Şu anda her şey karmaşıklaşırdı. Kime dayanacaktı? Kim okuluna sponsor olacaktı? Chanyeol’un konuştuğunu duyunca düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

“Evlatlıktan reddederlerse ne olur? Seni kabul etmezlerse ne yazar? Ağabeyine bak. Artık bir Oh değil ve mükemmelce yaşıyor, ayrıca mutlu.” dedi Chanyeol.

Kris yaklaşarak elini Chanyeol’un boynuna koydu ve koku bezlerini nazikçe okşadı. “Onu hazır olmadığı bir şeyi yapmaya zorlayamazsın.” Yumuşakça söyledi. “26 yıl boyunca Oh malikanesinde yaşadım. Nasıl olduklarını ve omegaları nasıl aşağıladıklarını biliyorum. Sehun’un onlardan biri olması fikirlerini değiştirmeyecek. Ona karşı bu kadar sert olma.”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak başını geriye attı ve sessizce tavanı izledi.

“Keşke Kris hyung kadar cesur olabilsem ama değilim ve bizim durumumuz farklı. Ailem onu reddettiğinde o elinde diploması olan bir alfaydı. Bense dört yıldır alfa gibi davranan ve hâlâ okuyan bir omegayım. Beni reddederlerse okulumu bitiremem. Bir yıl yetecek kadar param var ve onların desteği olmadan hayatım zorlaşır.”

“Hayır, Sehun. Senden hazır olmadığın bir şeyi yapmanı istemiyorum. Senin düşündüğün gibi ailen olmadan hayatın zorlaşmayacak. Ben seni desteklerim. Eğitimini karşılarım ve sana istediğin kadar para veririm. Sadece ben değil, ağabeyin ve pek çok kişi sana destek olur. Sınıfın bizim için önemli değil.” Sert ve yumuşak bir tonda söyledi Yoongi.

Sehun bakışlarını beyaz perdelere çevirdi. Odadaki üç alfadan yayılan rahatlatıcı kokuyu alabiliyordu. Alfalar her zaman omegalara her türlü yardım edebiliyordu. Rahatlatıcı koku salgılamaları onlardan birisiydi. Buna minnettardı.

“Dediğim gibi acelesi yok. İstediğin kadar düşün ve kendi hızında hareket et. Ben her zaman yanında olacağım.” dedi ağabeyi. Sehun ona döndü.

“Biliyorum.” diyerek ağabeyine sarıldı. Jimin sorduğunda diğer omegalar da kucaklaşmaya katıldılar. Alfalar bastırılmış kızışmadan yeni çıkan Sehun’u strese sokmamak için geri durdular. Onun yerine kokularını ona doğru gönderdiler. “Teşekkür ederim.” dedi. “Hepinize.”

“Bize teşekkür etmene gerek yok. Biz aileyiz—“ Yoongi biraz çekinerek söyledi. “Yani benim için öylesin.”

“Ben de sizi ailem olarak görüyorum.” diye karşılık verdi.

“O zaman endişelenecek bir şey yok.” Chanyeol bu sefer gülümseyerek söyledi.

Kapı çalındı ve geri çekildiler—Jimin, Kris'in yanından ayrılmadı, ağabeyinin sevgilisinin yaydığı kokunun tadını çıkarıyordu ve Kris de kayınbiraderine sıkıca sarılıyordu.

Sehun ağabeyinin ve en yakın arkadaşının iletişimi gülümseyerek izliyordu ve Dr. Lee girince ona döndü. “Günaydın!” neşeyle selamladı. “Bakıyorum eski haline dönmüşsün.” Sehun’a söyledi.

“Günaydın!” hep beraber selamladılar. Yoongi, Sehun ve doktora mahremiyet sunmaları için hepsine işaret etti ancak Sehun hızlıca onları durdurdu.

“Hayır, lütfen kalın. Artık sizden saklayacak bir şeyim yok.”

Jimin ve Taehyung bakıştılar, sonra başlarını salladılar.

“Sehun, burada olmamızı istediğinden emin misin?” Yoongi sordu.

“Eminim hyung. Yeni bir şey yok.”

“Aslında yeni bir şey var.” Dr. Lee araya girdi ve tuttuğu dosyayı karıştırdı.

“Sorun değil.” Sehun başını salladı. “Onların önünde söyleyebilirsiniz.”

Doktor kısa bir an etrafa bakındı ve Sehun’a döndü. “En son ne zaman dönüştün?” diye sordu.

“Vahşileşmeyi mi kastediyorsunuz?” Sehun sordu ve doktor başını salladı. “Imm takdim edilmeden önce.” Doğruyu söylüyordu. “Bir sorun mu var?”

Dr. Lee hımladı. “İkinci cinsiyetini kabul etmeye hazır olmayan birisi için her dört ya da altı ayda bir, bir defa dönüşmek gereklidir?”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Anlamıyorum.”

“Sana karşı dürüst olacağım Sehun. Diğer parçan zayıflıyor.”

“Ne demek diğer parçam zayıflıyor?”

“Bunu bırakman için başka bir sebep daha, al işte.” Chanyeol yorum yapınca Yoongi sertçe baktı ve uzun olan Alfa hemen ağzına fermuar çekti.

“Diğer parçanı oldukça uzun zamandır bastırıyorsun. Omegan bundan hiç hoşnut değil ve yavaşça ölüyor—daha doğrusu tamamen, kalıcı olarak geri çekiliyor. Bir gün ne Omega ne Beta ne de Alfa olacaksın.”

“Aman tanrım!” Taehyung eliyle ağzını kapattı.

“O zaman ne olacağım?”

“Emin değilim Sehun. Böyle bir vakayla hiç karşılaşmadım. Biz yarı insanlarız ancak senin kurt özellikleri taşımayan basit bir insana dönüşeceğini düşünüyorum. Diğer bir deyişle ikinci cinsiyetin olmayacak.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. İkinci cinsiyetinden pek hoşlanmayabilirdi ancak onsuz bir hayat da istemiyordu. “Bunun olmaması için ne yapmam lazım?”

“Şu zıkkımları almayı bırak.” Chanyeol yeniden söyledi.

“Bir kelime daha edersen, yemin ediyorum son kelimen olur.” Yoongi tehditkar bir sesle söyledi.

“Omeganla yeniden iletişim kur.” Dr. Lee devam etti. “Dediğim gibi arada bir dönüşmelisin, ona istendiğini hissettir ve alfasından ayırmaya çalışma. Bunun son derece önemli olduğuna dikkat çekmek istiyorum. Eğer Bay Kim’le tanışmamış olsaydın bu kadar uzun süre dayanamazdı. Bunu yaparsan eminim ikiniz de iyi olacaksınız.”

Sehun başını salladı. Dönüşebilirdi ve Omegası iyi olacaktı. Bunu yapabilirdi. Kendine hatırlattı. “Yapacağım.”

Dr. Lee hımladı. “Çok güzel!” dedi. “Aylık reçeten hazır. Çıkarken alabilirsin.”

“Teşekkürler doktor.”

“Bana teşekkür etmeye gerek yok, bir şey yapmadım. Alfan sayesinde ayaktasın.” Odayı gösterdi. “Ve ailen.”

“Yine de teşekkürler.”

Doktor saçlarını okşadıktan sonra çıktı.

“Pekâlâ, ilaçlarını al. Seni işe giderken eve bırakabiliriz.” Yoongi telefonunu çıkararak söyledi.

“Oh, gerek yok. Arabamla gelmiştim.” Sehun gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Yine de teşekkürler.”

“Hayır, araba kullanmana izin veremem. Birimiz seni eve bırakacak.” Yoongi karşı çıktı.

“Gerçekten ben iyiyim hyung. Kendim gidebilirim.”

“Benim arabam yok ama zengin sevgilim sayesinde araba kullanmayı biliyorum.” Chanyeol gözlerini deviren Kris'e bakarak söyledi. “Seni eve bırakabilirim, oradan da taksiyle işe geçerim.”

Sehun karşı çıkacakken Jimin araya girdi. “Ben de seninle geleceğim. Birkaç saat sonra sınavım var. Okula gitmeden önce biraz çalışabilirim.”

Yoongi sevgilisine döndü. “Senin de sınavın yok mu tatlım?”

Taehyung başını salladı. “Var. Sehun iyileşene kadar girmeyecektim ama şimdi iyi olduğuna göre sanırım girebilirim.”

“Ayarlanmıştır o zaman.” Chanyeol çantasını omzuna astı. “Haydi gidelim.”

Jimin cebinden Sehun’un arabasının anahtarını çıkarıp ağabeyine verdi. “Ben diğer eşyalarını toplayayım.” Yuvaya doğru gitti. “Tae, okula hemen mi gideceksin?” Jimin aniden durup sordu ve Taehyung başıyla onayladı. “Güzel, ben de seninle geleyim o zaman.”

“Benimle geleceğini sanıyordum.” Sehun arkadaşına anlamlı bir bakış attı. Jimin omuz silkti.

“Fikrimi değiştirdim.” Yuvaya girdi.

“Hain.” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldandı.

Sehun ilaçlarını aldıktan sonra fiyatını sorduğunda kadın çoktan ödendiğini söyledi.

“Kim?” kaşlarını çatarak ağabeyine döndü. Kris başını iki yana sallayıp ‘ben değil’ dedi.

“Kim Kai!” diye cevapladı kadın.

Sehun hızlıca kadına döndü. “Kai faturamı mı ödedi? Neden bunu yapsın ki?”

“Belli değil mi? O omegasına bakan iyi bir alfa.” Jimin kıyafetleri taşıyarak söyledi. “Haydi gidelim.”

Sehun tereddütle hastaneden çıktı. Kai'nin faturalarını ödemesi konusunda ne hissedeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Suga?” hepsi duymuştu. Sehun Suga’nın kim olduğunu bilmemesine rağmen sese döndü.

Jung Hoseok olarak hatırladığı doktor genişçe gülümseyerek Yoongi'ye bakıyordu. “Gözlerim beni yanıltıyor mu yoksa?”

“Hobi? Aman tanrım!” Yoongi sırıtarak diğerine sarıldı. “Seni gördüğüme sevindim dostum.”

“Ben de öyle.”

Aniden gülüşmeye başladılar ve Sehun bir kaşını kaldırarak Taehyung'a baktı. Taehyung bundan hoşlanmadığı belli edercesine somurtuyordu.

“Kokunu aldım ama hayal görüyorum sandım. Seni özlediğimden sandım.” Dr. Jung Hoseok—Hobi geri çekilerek alfaya baktı. “Hiç değişmemişsin.” Gözleriyle Yoongi'nin bedenini inceliyordu.

Sehun kıskançlığını göstermemek için elinden geleni yapan Taehyung'u izliyordu.

“Sen de öyle.” Yoongi betanın omzunu sıvazladı.

“Ee burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Oh.” Yoongi diğerlerine döndü. “Kardeşim buradaydı.” Sehun’u işaret etti.

“Kardeşin olduğunu bilmiyordum. Tek çocuksun sanıyordum.”

“Kan bağımız yok. Kris'i hatırlıyor musun?”

Hoseok başını salladı. “Diğer arkadaşın. Tabii ki onu hatırlıyorum.”

“Sehun onun küçük kardeşi, dolayısıyla benim de küçük kardeşim oluyor.”

“Ah.” Hoseok başını salladı.

Yoongi hepsini tanıştırdı. Aralarındaki konuşmaya bakılırsa Kris diğerini tanıyor olmalıydı.

Sonra sıra Taehyung'a geldiğinde Omega hızlıca öne çıkarak Yoongi'nin boştaki elini tuttu. “Yoongi'nin eşiyim.” Gözünü kırpmadan söyledi. “Kim Taehyung.” diye ekledi.

Hoseok’un gözleri hemen Yoongi'nin boynuna kayarak çiftleşme izi aradı. “Çiftleştiğini bilmiyordum.” Bakışlarını Yoongi'nin boynundan ayırmadı. “Kokusunu senden alamıyorum.”

“Henüz değil ama çiftleşeceğiz. Şu anda ona kur yapıyorum.” Yoongi omegayı kendine çekti.

“Vay, çok mutlu oldum dostum. Senin bir gün evleneceğini asla düşünmezdim.”

“Değişebiliyor işte. Âşık olduğun zaman.”

“Yine.” Hoseok ekledi.

“Yine mi?” Taehyung sevgilisine bakıyordu. “Daha önce âşık olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

“Imm..” Yoongi rahatsızca kıpırdanmaya başladı. “Hobi ve ben üniversitedeyken çıkıyorduk.”

“Oh.” Taehyung bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Öyle değil. Bir rapçi grubundaydık, bu sayede tanışmıştık.” Yoongi ekledi.

Taehyung başını salladı ama hâlâ alfaya bakmıyordu.

“Hey! Tuhaflaştırdıysam özür dilerim.” Hoseok elleri havada araya girdi, omegayı kızdırmak istemiyor gibiydi. (sonuçta omegalar oldukça sahipleniciydi) “Çiftleşmemiş olabilirim ama yeniden Suga’yla bir ilişki ilgimi çekmiyor çünkü benim de görüştüğüm birisi var.” Gülümseyerek ekledi. Sehun doğruyu söylediğine inanıyordu. “Eğer sorun olmazsa, ara sıra sizinle takılmak isterim.”

Taehyung rahatlamış gibiydi. Kolunu Yoongi'ninkine sardı. Alfa sevgilisine baktı ve Taehyung başını salladı.

“Tabii ki takılabilirsin.” Yoongi kartviziti çıkarıp Hoseok’a uzattı. “Numaram orada yazıyor, ararsın beni.”

“Ararım.” Hoseok sırıttı ve Taehyung’a bakarak Yoongi'nin omzunu okşadı. “Seni yeniden görmek çok güzel. Kız arkadaşımı sizinle tanıştırırım.”

“İyi bir plana benziyor.” Taehyung artık gülümsüyordu.

“Pekâlâ, görüşürüz.” diyerek Taehyung’u çekiştirdi Yoongi.

Hoseok çıkarken onlara el salladı.

“Suga, ha?” Sehun arabasına yaslanarak sordu.

Yoongi göz devirdi. “Sadece bana verilen bir lakap.”

“Kim verdi?” Taehyung sordu.

“Hobi.” dedi Yoongi. “Gummy** gülümsememin tatlı olduğunu düşündüğü için bana Suga demeye başladı. Bundan nefret ediyordum ama çok geçmeden bütün arkadaşlarımız bana öyle seslenmeye başladı.” (**Gülümserken üstteki diş etlerinin görülmesi, dişeti gülümsemesi yani)

Sehun ve Taehyung baş salladılar. “Gerçekten tatlı bir gummy gülümsemen var.” dedi Sehun. Yoongi'nin bundan nefret ettiğini biliyordu.

“Kapa çeneni.” Yoongi kaş çattı ama dudakları hafif bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı.

“Haydi ama çocuklar, ağaç olduk burada.” Chanyeol sürücü koltuğuna geçerken söyledi.

Sehun arkadaşlarına bir kez daha teşekkür ettikten sonra yolcu koltuğuna bindi ve Chanyeol hemen arabayı çalıştırdı.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Sehun balkon kapısını açtığında soğuk kış havası çıplak tenine çarptı. Hafifçe titreyerek kollarını bedenine doladı. Geldiğinden beri uyuyordu ve gece olduğunu fark etmemişti. Şehir ışıklandırılmıştı ve görüntü muhteşemdi. Ancak bir şey eksikti. Yeniden Kai'nin evindeydi fakat ev ruhuna boş geliyordu. Ev arkadaşını özlüyordu ve Kai'nin burada olmasını diliyordu.

Aklı Kai burada olsaydı ne konuşacaklarına kaydı. Yemek mi yerlerdi? Film mi izlerlerdi? Aniden beraber geçirdikleri zamanları özledi. Kai'nin yanında olmasını istiyordu. Omegası değil, insan yanı da onu istiyordu. Ertesi gün Kai'yi eve getirmeyi planlıyordu. Kai olmadan bir gece daha dayanabileceğini sanmıyordu.

**Ev.** Kai'nin evine evi diyordu artık. Düşündüğünden daha çok batmıştı. İç çekerek Sehun döndü ve eve girdi. Kendi odasını geçip alfanınkine gitti.

Alfa evde olmadığı için küçük hırsızlıkları aynı hissettirmiyordu. Kai'nin güçlü kokusu odaya adım attığı anda burnunu doldurdu. Kokuyu derince içine çekti. Her zamanki gibi düzenliydi. Sehun, Kai'nin ne kadar düzenli olduğunu fark etmişti.

Etrafa bakınarak gardıroba yöneldi Sehun. Alfanın gardırobunu açarak hoş kokuyu yeniden içine çekti. Gözlerini kapattı ve açıp ne alacağına bakındı.

Bakışları bir sürü fuların arasına gizlenmiş kırmızı olana takıldı ve uzanarak dağıtmadan dikkatle aldı. Burnuna götürerek ciğerlerini kokuyla doldurdu. Alfanın kokusundan memnun olarak gardırobu kapattı ve çıktı.

Odasına döndüğünde Sehun yatağa uzandı ve fuları boynuna dolayarak burnuna götürdü. Kokuda kaybolmasına izin vermişti. Ki bu da yüreğinin alfayı daha çok özlemesine neden oldu.

Sehun inleyerek doğruldu. Bunu yapamıyordu—hemen alfayı ziyaret etmeliydi yoksa delirecekti. Şaşırtıcı kısım ise omegasının değil insan yanının Kai'nin varlığını arzulamasıydı. Bir parçası eksik gibiydi ve tamamlanmamış hissediyordu. Ne kadar denerse denesin boşluk kapanmıyordu. İç çekerek odada gezinmeye başladı.

Ona neler oluyordu? Çekildiğini—Kai'ye platonik olduğunu— biliyordu ama bu hissettikleri normal bir hoşlanma değildi. Sanki—sanki farkında olmadan âşık oluyordu.

Nefesini tutarak durdu ve elini kalbine götürdü. Nasıl hızlı attığını hissedebiliyordu. Ev arkadaşına, dört aydır yaşadığı adama âşık oluyordu. Damgalandığı ya da Alfa kaderindeki eş olduğu için değildi. O şekilde başlamış olabilirdi ancak şu anda hissettiği şeyler bu yüzden değildi. Kai yavaşça ve emin adımlarla Sehun’un kalbine girmeyi başarmıştı.

Gözlerini kapattı. Sehun omegasının kendisine sırıttığını hissedebiliyordu resmen. Sehun’a _‘o ikimiz için doğru kişi, sen ne kadar bana karşı çıksan da ben kazandım,’_ diyor gibiydi.

Farkındalıkla hem korkmuş hem de dehşete düşmüştü. Artık Alfa onu bildiği için Kai'yle her şey yoluna girecek miydi? Bir kısmı sorun olmayacağını söylerken diğer kısmı tehlikeli bir karar olacağını söylüyordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Bedenindeki her sinir hücresinin Kai'yi özlediğini ve onu eve geri getirmek istediğini biliyordu. Cebindeki kağıt parçasını çıkararak dağınıkça yazılmış adresi okudu. Taehyung'un ne yazdığını çıkarabilmişti.

Başını sallayarak arabanın anahtarlarını aldı ve evden çıktı.


	15. 14.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun yeni bir tanesini atlattığı için başka bir kızışmaya giremeyecek, bastırıcılarını almasa bile. Doktorun bir gün almazsa gireceği ani kızışma söz konusu burada.

****

Sehun, Kim ailesinin evinin dışında dikilerek geniş, siyah kapılarına bakıyordu. Henüz çalmamıştı ve büyülü bir şekilde açılacaklarmış gibi kapılarak bakıyordu. Aniden gerilmişti ve duygularını belli etmeden eve gelmesini isterken Kai'ye nasıl yaklaşacağından emin değildi. Kai'ye âşıktı (bu bir gerçekti) ve aralarında iyi bir şey olmasını isterdi ama aynı zamanda çok fazla şeyden korkuyordu.

Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak kapıyı çaldı ve topukları üzerinde hızla geri çekildi; az daha arkasındaki kolona çarpacaktı. Henüz ilaçlarını almamıştı. Bugün diğer yarısıyla ilgiliöğrendiklerinden sonra alamamıştı. Omegasının istenmediğini hissetmesini istemiyordu. Yarın dönüşecekti ve ondan sonra ilaçlarını almaya devam edecekti ancak şu anda sadece Omega olan Sehun’du. Derince nefes alarak kapıyı açacak olan kişiyi sıkboğaz etmemek için geriledi.

Zaman inanılmaz derecede yavaş geçiyordu. Sehun tam gitmeyi düşünüyorken diğer taraftan bir ses geldi ve kapı açıldı. Sehun nefesini tutarak birkaç adım uzaklıktaki Kai'ye bakıyordu. Saçları, kıyafetleri ve makyajı her zamanki gibi yerindeydi ve yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade vardı.

‘ _Siktir,’_ diye düşündü Sehun. Aniden ilk uyandığındaki endişeleri aklına gelmişti. Dağılmıştı, kokuyordu, zayıf, zavallı ve değersizdi. Ya Kai ondan iğrenirse? Neden gelmişti ki? Kai bir yabancı gibi hissettirmişti birden.

“Eh, sana teşekkür etmek istemiştim. Jimin yardım ettiğini anlattı.” Kelimeler ağzından hızla çıkmıştı. “Evet, teşekkür ederim! Hoşça kal!”

“Sehun, bekle.” Kai'nin sesi yumuşak ve sıcaktı. Sehun durdu ve bakışlarını önündeki büyücüye çevirdi. Neden bu kadar sıcak görünüyordu? “Onca yolu gelmişsin. En azından bir çay falan içsen?” ses tonu Sehun’a emredilmediğini hissettirecek kadar sakindi.

Sehun neyde iyi olduğu konusunda kendinden emindi ancak şu anda şüpheler ve sorularla sınanıyordu.

“Emin değilim, ben henüz—“ Sehun duraklayarak kalçasına baktı. Alfaya kokusunu engelleyen ilaçları almadığını söylemenin iyi bir fikir olup olmadığından emin değildi.

Kai hemen Sehun’un ne demek istediğini anlamıştı çünkü kokusunu alabiliyordu; o yumuşak rahatlatıcı kokuyu ve başka bir baştan çıkarıcı tatlı kokuyu. Birkaç metre uzakta dursa bile alabiliyordu ve daha önceleri duyduğu ucuz çakma kokuya benzemiyordu. Sehun’un kendine özgü kokusuydu—gül ve bal. Kai balatayı sıyırmak üzereydi—bu gerçek eşinin kokusuydu, rüyalarında görmeye devam ettiği aynı kokuydu. Kaybolmadan önce Sehun’dan bir kez alabildiği aynı kokuydu. Şimdi Sehun’un _o_ olduğunu gerçekten anlıyordu.

Boğazından yükselen hırlamaya karşı koydu ve kısacık bir an gözlerini kapattı. Şimdi alfasının heyecanlanması zamanı değildi. İkisi daha sonra kutlama yapacaktı; Alfası sonunda gerçek eşini bulduğu için, insan yanı da alfasıyla aynı gemide olduğunu bildiği için. İnsan doğru kişiye âşık olmuştu. Eşlerine. Sehun bir ses çıkarınca Kai transından çıktı. Onu temin etmek isteyerek gülümsedi Kai. “Biliyorum. Aramızdaki mesafe fark edemeyeceğim kadar yeterli değil.”

“Rahatsız etmek istemem.” diye mırıldandı Sehun. Omegaların alfalar için tehlikeli olduğu ve onları istemiyormuş gibi hissettirdikleri zamanları duymuştu.

Kai kendini olabildiğince sindiren uzun ve güçlü Sehun’u izlerken elini yumruk yaptı ve alçak sesle Oh’lara(ve Sehun’a güvensizlik hissettiren herkese) küfretti.

“Hiç rahatsızlık falan vermezsin. İstersen eğer, benimle bir fincan çay içmeni çok isterim.” Kai sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu. Oh’ların ne kadar aptal ve değersiz olduğuna dair laf kalabalığı yaparsa ikisi için de iyi olmayacağını anlamıştı.

Sehun başını salladı ve ikinci kez doğrulama ihtiyacıyla sordu. “Emin misin?”

“Hayatımda hiç olmadığım kadar hem de.” Kai gülümsedi ve yana çekilerek Sehun’un geçmesi için kapıyı tuttu.

“Tamam.” dedi Sehun. Kolondan ayrılarak sıcak ve davetkar malikaneye doğru ilerledi. Kai'ye ulaştığı anda yayılan rahatlatıcı kokuyla biraz rahatlamıştı ve kapı arkasından kapandı.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Kai, Sehun’un bir fincan çay içmeyi kabul etmesine şaşırmıştı. (Bastırıcılarını almadığı için kendisine yaklaşmak istemeyeceğini düşünmüştü.) Sehun başta biraz gergin ve rahatsız görünmüştü ancak Kai ona ağabeyini sorduğunda Sehun hızla rahatlamıştı. Kris hakkında konuştuktan sonra Kai'nin aklına gelen konulara geçmişlerdi.

“Sehun, bunu söylemek bana düşmez biliyorum, lütfen yanlış anlama. Arkadaşın olarak sağlığın için endişeliyim.” durakladı ve Sehun’un beden dilini kontrol etti. Omeganın rahatlığını görünce devam etti. “O bastırıcıları almayı bırakabilir misin lütfen? İkimiz de iyi olmadıklarını biliyoruz.”

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak ona bakıyordu. “Bunu yapamam. Henüz değil. Aileme söylemeye hazır değilim.”

“Birisine söylemek zorunda değilsin. Sağlığını tehlikeye atmadan da kimliğini saklamanın daha iyi yolu var bende.”

Sehun fincanı nazikçe bıraktı, yüzünde ilgi vardı. “Sende?”

“Başka bir çözümüm olmasaydı senden bırakmanı isteyemezdim.” Kai gülümsedi ve çayını yudumladı. “Sana bir iksir hazırlayabilirim. Toplumumuzda yaygın bir şey. Yani büyücüler arasında. Büyücü omegalar önceden kimliklerini gizliyorlardı ve hiçbir yan etkisi olmadan mükemmelce işe yarıyordu. İstersen senin için hazırlayabilirim.”

“Tabii ki isterim.” Sehun başını çocuksu bir hevesle salladı. Kai uzun omegaya bakarken nasıl cümle kurabileceğini düşünüyordu. Oh tanrılar aşkına, nasıl bu kadar güzel kokabilirdi?

İçeceğini parmağıyla karıştırdıktan sonra gözlerini Sehun’dan ayırmadan parmağını emdi Kai. Önündeki adamı ‘engellemenin’ imkansız olduğunu düşünüyordu. Gülümseyerek bakışlarını omeganın yüzünde gezdirdi. “Düşündüğüne çok mutlu oldum. Ne zaman istersen sana yardım ederim.”

“Bugün yapabilir misin?”

“Yapabilirim ama uzun sürmesi için birkaç malzemeye ihtiyacım olacak. Jungkook'un yardımına ihtiyacım olacak. Babası bir Omega ve böyle şeylerde uzmandır. Jeon’lar büyücü toplumuzda şifacı ve insan toplumunda doktordurlar. Neyse ki Jungkook bu gece beni görmeye geleceğini söyledi. Ondan malzemeleri isteyebilirim.”

Sehun hımladı. Jungkook daha önce bundan bahsetmişti ve bu sayede Jungkook'un doktor olduğunu biliyordu. “Ne kadar sürecek peki?”

“Yarın sabaha hazır olur.”

Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Lütfen yap o zaman.”

“Yapacağım.” Kai söz verdi.

“Nasıl işe yarıyor? Yani içtiğim anda etkisini hemen göstermeye başlayacak mı?”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Gösterecek ve etkisi bedeninin tepkisine göre bir ya da iki ay sürer. Sürekli içmene gerek yok.”

Sehun sırıttı. “Sen bunca zamandır neredeydin?”

“Evimde uyuyordum.” Kai takıldı ona ve gülüştüler.

“Cidden soruyorum, neden daha önceden önermedin?”

“Çünkü bana sırrını söylemedin.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Haklısın.” Birisini arıyormuş gibi etrafına bakındı. “Diğerleri neredeler?”

“Annem hâlâ ofisinde. Tae muhtemelen okuldadır ya da annemle ofisindedir.” Omuz silkti. “Hizmetçiler de kendi meskenlerindeler.”

“Ah, Tae sınavı olduğundan bahsetmişti.”

“Evet, vardı.” Kai fincanı Sehun’unkinin yanına koydu ve iksir konusunda bahsetmeyi unuttuğu çok önemli bir şey aniden aklına geldi. “Ah, bir şeyden bahsetmeyi unuttum.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Nedir?”

“İksir—bilmen gereken bir şey var.” dedi Kai. “Sana bunu yapan kişi bundan etkilenmeyecek. Yani kokun benim için değişmeyecek. Başkaları anlayamazken ben kokunun nasıl olduğunu bileceğim. Bu—bu senin için sorun olur mu?” Kai, Sehun’un sorun olmayacağını söylemesini umuyordu. Çünkü bu heyecan verici aromayı kaçırmaktan nefret ederdi. Sehun’un kendisini eskisi gibi saklamasından nefret ederdi. Sehun’un o kadar acı çektiğini gördükten sonra sağlığı konusunda gerçekten endişeliydi.

“Tabii ki sorun olmaz. Zaten Omega olduğumu biliyorsun ve beraber yaşıyoruz. Demişken, geri dönmeni istiyorum. Yani, bana zaman tanımana gerek yok. Senin evin ve—“

“Sorun değil. Benim evim olduğu kadar senin de evin. Bir süre oraya gelmemi istemezsen uzak kalırım.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Eve dönmeni istiyorum.”

Sehun’dan ev kelimesini duymak Kai'nin hayal gücünü delirtmişti birden. Kendi düşüncelerine gülümseyerek bir gün gerçek olmaları—Sehun ve yavrularıyla evlerinde, gerçek evlerinde mutlu bir şekilde yaşamaları— için içinden dua ediyordu. Yavrular mı? Oh tanrım! Sehun, Kai'nin yavrularına hamileyken, sevişmelerinin kanıtı olarak, nasıl da şişecek ve yumuşacık görünecekti—

“Kai? Dinliyor musun?” Sehun hayallerini kesmişti.

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ne konuştuklarını hatırlamaya çalıştı. “Evet, dinliyorum. Pardon bir an dalmışım.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Sorun değil. Ee, benimle eve gelecek misin?”

_‘Lanet olsun,’_ Omega sözlerinin Kai'ye ne yaptığının farkında değildi. “İksiri bitirdikten sonra geleceğim.”

Kai, Sehun’un gözlerindeki hayal kırıklığını görebiliyordu. Gerçekten Kai'nin hemen mi gitmesini umuyordu? Bu düşünceyle göğsü ısınmıştı. Sehun ona ipuçları bırakıyor gibiydi ancak Kai doğru okuduğuna emin olacaktı.

“Seni cuma günü kulübe götüreceğimi hatırlıyor musun?” diye sordu. Sehun başını salladı. “Hâlâ istiyor musun?”

Sehun bir an düşündü ve kafasını salladı. “Evet.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Pekâlâ, cuma günü seni dışarı çıkaracağım.”

“Cuma.” Sehun gülümseyerek tekrarladı.

“Randevumuz.” Kai nabız yoklamak için söyledi ve Sehun’un gerildiğini görünce hemen pişman oldu. “Ya da arkadaşça takılma olur.” Ellerini meşgul etmek için fincanı tuttu.

Sehun’un bakışları dikkatli düşünüyormuş gibi hızla hareket ediyordu—savaş ortasında birinin yapacağı ya da kalbi delicesine atan biri gibi. Kai kendisiyle randevuya çıkmak istediği için mutlu olmalıydı, teklifini kabul etmek istiyordu ancak bir şey onu geri tutuyordu. Belki de Kai özel bir anlamda dememişti ya da Sehun’u seks partneri olarak randevuya çıkarmak istemişti. “Tamam.”

“Hayır, senin önerdiğinden daha fazlasını ima etmiyorum, Sehun.” Kai fincanı bırakacakken elleriyle ne yapacağını bilemeyerek vazgeçti.

Sehun da fincanını aldı. İki eliyle tutarken başını iki yana salladı. “Basit bir tabir sadece. Öyle demek istemediğini biliyorum. Sorun değil gerçekten Kai.”

Kai kendi adının Sehun’un ağzından dökülüşüne tepkisini tutamadan gülümsedi. “Öyle. Yanlış anlamanı istemiyorum. Hile yok, gerçekten.”

“Sorun değil.” Sehun tekrarladı. Küçük seramik fincan büyük elleri arasında komik görünüyordu. “Sana güveniyorum.”

“Öyle mi?” bir omegadan bir alfanın alabileceği en büyük övgüyle Kai'nin Alfasının kulakları hemen dikilmişti. Özellikle de o alfayla çiftleşmemişse.

Sehun’un gözleri ne dediğini fark ederek kocaman oldu ve yüzünden boynuna hafif bir kızarıklık yayıldı. Yanakları renklenmişti.

“Imm, yani, yardıma ihtiyacım olduğunda Jimin'i reddedebilirdin ya da faydalanabilirdin ama yapmadın.” Sehun mırıldanarak yerinde kıpırdandı. Bakışları fincanına odaklanmıştı.

“Gerçekten yapamazdım.” Kai dürüstçe cevapladı. Sehun’un kendisine sahte övgü yağdırmasını istemiyordu.

“Evet, sanırım. Ben çok iğrençtim.” Sehun uzun kirpiklerinin altından bakarak mırıldandı. Bu kadar güzel görünmesi haksızlıktı.

“Jimin'i reddedebilirdim, bu doğru ama sen iğrenç falan değildin. Yine de senden faydalanmazdım. Sen o durumdayken senden faydalanacak kişi bir partide yaralı, sarhoş birini görüp üzerine atlayacak kişiyle aynıdır. Hasta ruhlu yani. Ben asla bunu yapmazdım. Ne sana ne de başkasına.” Kai sertçe açıkladı.

Sehun kendini biraz hasta hissediyordu çünkü bastırılmış kızışmasının yaralı ve sarhoş birisiyle karşılaştırılması rahatsız ediciydi. Ama oldukça adil bir karşılaştırmaydı, özellikle de kendisine birkaç saniye önce iğrenç dediği için.

“Dile getirdiğim için üzgünüm. Senden yararlanmadığım için teşekkür ettiğini hissetmeni istemiyorum. Daha azını beklememelisin.” Kai, Sehun cevap vermeyince devam etti. Konu açıldığı için sinirlenmişti ancak kolayca bırakmayacaktı çünkü Sehun’a kur yapacağı göz önüne alınırsa uygunsuzdu bu.

Sehun elindeki boş fincanla oynuyordu; bu konuyu açtığı için suçlu olduğunu biliyordu o yüzden şu anda tartışmaya kapalı bir şey söylemeliydi. “Evet, sanırım doğru olmazdı. Ben bastırırken istiyormuşum gibi değil.” dedi Sehun. Aniden dudakları kurumuştu.

“Sehun.” Kai tırnaklarını boştaki eline batırıyordu, diğer elinde hâlâ fincan vardı. “Kızışmadaki bir omegadan yararlanmak ve omega istiyor diyerek bunu savunmaya çalışmak da doğru değil.” Ciddi bir şekilde Sehun’un ailesinin omegalardan ne kadar çok nefret ettiğini merak ediyordu.

“Kızışmadaki bir omegaya karşı koymak imkansıza yakındır.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Neredeyse. Anahtar kelimemiz bu. Çiftleşmiş alfalar daha az sorun yaşarlar ve yaşlı alfalar gençlere göre daha az sıkıntı yaşarlar. Ancak imkansıza yakını, imkansızla karıştırma.” Kai zorladığını biliyordu ama birisi onu cinsiyeti ve diğerlerinin ne beklediği konusunda eğitmemişse, Kai bunu yapacaktı. “Çünkü ben sana çekiliyorum. Sana karşı koymam imkansıza yakın olacaktır ancak o raddeye gelirsem kendimi bayıltırım. Bir Omega kızışmadayken ‘istiyor’ diye bunda rıza yoktur, tabii ki bu rıza kızışma başlamadan önce verildiyse o başkadır Sehun. Sana aksini söylemelerine izin verme.”

Kai, Sehun’un stresinin kokusunu görmeden almıştı ve alçak sesle küfretti. Detaya girmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama bunların dile getirilmesi gerekiyordu.

“Gitmem lazım, geç oldu.” Sehun titreyen bacaklarıyla kalktı ve fincanı koyduktan sonra şık koltuktan uzaklaştı. Rahatsız edici olsa bile konu değildi sadece. Kai doğru şeyleri söylüyordu, düzgün davranıyordu, inanılmaz derecede güzel kokuyordu ve Sehun kendini tuhaf şekilde güvende hissediyordu. Kai ona çekildiğini söylemişti. Bu duygu fazla geliyordu ve nasıl tepki vereceğini bilemiyordu.

Kai'nin onu sadece arkadaş olarak görmediğini, başka duygular beslediğini bilmek onu mutlu etmişti. Aynı zamanda korkutmuştu da. Tabii ki alfaya sahip olmak istiyordu ancak nasıl başlayacağından emin değildi.

Kai de ayağa kalktı. Sehun’a mesafe tanıyordu, onu çok zorladığından korkuyordu.

“Cuma peki?” Kai kapıya vardıklarından tekrar sordu. Sehun eli kapı kolunda ona bakarken garip şekilde gerilmişti.

“Evet, cuma.” Sehun başını salladı.

“İptal etmeyeceğini umuyorum. Bunu gerçekten dört gözle bekliyorum.” Kai içinden şans için dua ediyordu.

“Etmeyeceğim.” Sehun hızla cevapladı. Kai'ye bakarken avuçları terliyordu. “Yarın eve gelmelisin, lütfen.” Derin bir nefes alarak ekledi. “İksiri unutma.”

Kai zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi. Kendine olan öfkesini göstermemeye çalışıyordu. “Unutmayacağım. Görüşürüz.”

“Görüşürüz.” dedikten sonra Kim malikanesinden çıktı ve geldiği gibi kayboldu.

Aceleyle yürürken aniden birisine çarptı. “Aman tanrım! Çok özür dilerim!” durup kim olduğuna baktı.

Jungkook ona kocaman sırıtıyordu. Onu gördüğüne sevindiği belliydi. “Sehun? Ne hoş bir sürpriz.” dedi ve sonra burnunu kırıştırarak Sehun’un Omega kokusunu içine çekti. Gözleri farkındalıkla kocaman açıldı. “Omega gibi kokuyorsun?” soru gibiydi.

Sehun başını salladı. “Çünkü omegayım ve bugün bastırıcılarımı almadım.”

Jungkook'un ağzından ‘oh’ sesi çıktı ve konuyu eşelemedi. “Kai'yi görmeye mi geldin?” diye sordu.

“Evet, ee, kızışmamda bana yardım etmişti o yüzden teşekkür—“ Jungkook'un suratındaki yaramaz ifadesi görünce durdu. Sehun hemen başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hayır, o şekilde değil.” diye açıkladı. “Bir alfanın varlığına ihtiyacım vardı ve Kai kokusuna aşina olduğum için yardım etti.”

“Oh pekâlâ, bil diye söylüyorum omegalarla ve kızışmalarını geçirme tercihleriyle bir alıp veremediğim yok.”

Sehun ayaklarına bakarak dudaklarını ısırıyordu ve kıpırdanıyordu.

“Seni rahatsız ettiysem özür dilerim.” Jungkook hızla söyledi. “Ciddiyim Sehun. Kimliğini neden sakladığını sormayacağım. Omega olduğun için ya da bunu sakladığın için seni asla yargılamam. Hepimiz riyakarız.”

Sehun kaş çatarak başını kaldırdı. “Neden öyle diyorsun?”

“Riyakar mı?” diye sordu Jungkook ve Sehun başını salladı. “Çünkü gerçek bu. Hepimiz olmadığımız bir şey gibi davranıyoruz.” Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapattı.

Sehun, Jungkook'un gardını indirmesini izledi; başının iki yanında boynuzlar çıktı, teni yeşil renkli pullara geçiş yaptı ve gözlerini açıp Sehun’a baktığında artık insan gözleri değildi, Kai'ninkiler gibi dikine çizgileri vardı. Jungkook'unkiler daha çok sürüngeninkilere benziyordu ve yine dehâlâkendi gibi görünüyordu. Jungkook mühürlerini ona gösterecek kadar güvendiği için gülümsedi Sehun.

“Seni daha iyi hissettirecekse,” Jungkook kendisini işaret ederek konuştu. “Gerçekten kim olduğunu saklayan sadece sen değilsin.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Tarihteki en çirkin mühürlere sahibim.” Hafifçe kıkırdadı.

“Ne? Bunu sana kim söyledi?” Sehun kaş çatarak sordu. “Hayır, Kook. Çok güzelsin. Mühürlerin çok güzel.” dedi ve bunda ciddiydi.

Jungkook yeniden kıkırdadı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Bana iyice baksana. Ben üç mühre sahip yaşayan tek büyücüyüm. Asil şeytan kanına sahip Kai'nin bile tek mührü var. Kim böyle birisiyle beraber olmak ister ki?” kendini işaret etti. “Gerçek benliğimi s-saklamazsam?”

Sehun yanına gelerek Jungkook’un pullu elini tuttu. “Ne olduğun veya nasıl göründüğün umurumda değil çünkü…” diğer elini büyücünün kalbine yasladı. “…sen iyi birisin ve Jimin eşi olarak sana sahip olacağı için çok şanslı.”

“Bunu nasıl bilebilirsin?”

“Çünkü seninle aylardır arkadaşız ve senin nasıl adam olduğunu bilmem için yeterli.”

“Yani damgalanmasaydın, benim gibi birisiyle çiftleşir miydin?”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Nasıl öğ—“

“Şimdi bana yakın olduğun ve kendin olduğun için kokunu alabiliyorum. Yani omeganı bastırmadığın için.”

“Başka bir Alfa da kokusunu alabilir mi?”

Jungkook başını salladı. “Evet, sadece alfalar değil betalar da alabilirler. Bu yüzden damgalanmaların yasak bölge olduğunu biliriz.”

“Y-Ya damgalandığım kişi alabilir mi?” diye sordu.

“Hayır, damgalanılan kişi sen söylemedikçe alamaz.”

Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti.

“Kai, değil mi?”

“Ne olmuş ona?”

“Damgalandığın kişi.”

Sehun bir an yalan söylemeyi düşündü ancak Jungkook'a yeniden bakınca alfanın kendisine mühürlerini gösterecek kadar güvendiğini hatırladı. En azından Sehun da ona karşı dürüst olabilirdi. “Evet, Kai.”

“Ona söylemedin.”

“Hayır, söyleyemem.” Elini Jungkook'un göğsünden çekti. “Beni boş verelim şimdi. Az önce sorduğun soruya gelirsek; evet, seninle çiftleşirdim Jungkook. Çünkü senin için de dışın da çok güzel.”

Jungkook uzun süre Sehun’a baktıktan sonra konuştu. “Ya Jimin? Sence gerçek beni gördükten sonra hâlâ benimle beraber olmak isteyecek midir?”

Sehun hızla başını salladı çünkü Jimin'i hayatı boyunca tanıyordu ve en yakın arkadaşının ne kadar açık fikirli olduğunu, nasıl düşündüğünü biliyordu. “Evet, Jungkook. Jimin yine de seni ister. Gerçek halini ondan saklama ve kim olduğunu ona göster.” Bu sözler kendinden çıktığında tuhaf geldiği için durakladı. Yıllardır yaptığı şeyin tersiydi. Kim olduğunu saklamak… Aniden devam etmek için cesaretini yitirmişti.

Jungkook kararsızlığını fark ederek Sehun’un elini sıktı. “Sen tam tersini yaparken bunları söylediğinde nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Ancak hepimizin nedenleri var. Ailenin ülkemizdeki omegalardan nefret edenlerden biri olduğunu biliyorum. Bunu söylemen iki yüzlülük olmaz.”

Sehun kendisine sıcak bir şekilde gülümseyen alfaya bakıyordu. “Sana sarılabilir miyim?”

Jungkook sırıttı. “Tabii ki Hunnie.” Sehun’a hemen sarılmıştı.

Sehun yüzünü Jungkook'un boynuna gömdü. Jungkook'un kokusu Sehun’un favorilerinden birisiydi. Güzel ve sıcak bir kokusu vardı ve Sehun bunu seviyordu. “Kai bana çıkma teklifi etti—yani direkt değil ama beni cuma günü kulübe götürmek istiyor.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Randevu olduğunu söylerken gözlerindeki bakışı gördüm. Çekildiğim birisinden ilk defa çıkma teklifi aldığım için az daha çıldırıyordum.” Durakladı ve Jungkook sırtını sıvazladı. “Eminim gerildiğimi gördü ve sözlerini arkadaş olarak takılmayla değiştirdi.”

Jungkook hımladı. “Neyden korkuyorsun?” yumuşakça sordu.

“Ona olan duygularımı kabul etmekten.” diye itiraf etti.

“Sorun değil.” Jungkook sırtını okşamaya devam etti. “Birisini sevmekten korkmanın nasıl olduğunu bilirim ama seni temin ederim ki Kai'ye âşık olduysan kalbini yanlış kişiye vermemişsin demektir bu. O iyi bir adam ve sana çok iyi bakar.”

Sehun sessiz kalarak Jungkook'un dediklerini düşündü. Doğruydu; Kai'nin iyi bir adam olduğunu ve kendisine iyi bakacağını biliyordu ancak yine de gerçek bir ilişki fikri onu korkutuyordu. Neden bilmiyordu ama bunu Kai'yle deneyecekti. Alfa ona yeniden çıkma teklifi ettiğinde Sehun ikinci kez düşünmeden evet diyecekti.


	16. 15.Bölüm

Kai hazırladığı iksire dikkatle bakıyordu. Bir kez daha karıştırdıktan sonra parmağının tek hareketiyle kaynatmaya başladı ve soluk renge, açık sarı, büründüğünde gülümsedi. _Mükemmel,_ şişeye doldururken düşündü.

Altıncı kez yaptığı iksiri yeniden kontrol etti. Sehun için yapmıştı ve mükemmel olmasını istiyordu. Bu yüzden doğruluğundan emin olmak için aynı iksiri altı kez yapmıştı. Kendi kendine mırıldanarak şişeyi bıraktı ve önlüğünü çıkardı. Artık ılımış olan çayına uzandı ve birazcık büyüyle ısıttı.

Çayını bitirdikten sonra iksiri ve araba anahtarlarını alarak odadan çıktı. Evine gitmek için geçit açabilirdi ama istemiyordu. Bunun yerine eşi hakkında daha çok düşünmek için araba sürmeye karar verdi. Alfası onun bu düşüncesini destekleyen bir ses çıkardı. Kai merdivenlerden inerken gülümsüyordu.

Eşini bulduğuna inanamıyordu—ki kendisi kaderlerinin bir olduğunu anlamadan önce bile ona karşı bir şeyler hissettiği kişiydi. Sehun sürekli kalbinde yeni yerler fethediyordu ve Kai hissettiklerinden dolayı mutluydu. Her şey artık anlamlı gelmeye başlamıştı; Sehun’un onun etrafındayken bilinçsiz davranışları—alfanın kabus gördüğünü sezdiği gece gibi—ya da Sehun’un farkına varmadan yaptığı geçen geceki mırlaması (omegalar güvende, istendiklerini ve sevildiklerini hissetmedikçe mırlamazlardı ve Sehun Omegası Kai'nin alfasının yanında böyle hissettiği için mırlamıştı) veyahut Kai, Kyungsoo'yu ve diğerlerini kurtarmaya gidecekken Omega kokusunun ekşimesi.

Sehun’un omegasının etrafındaki davranışlarını düşününce gülümsedi. İnsan yarıları hissetmezken öteki yarılarının bağı ve aşkı hissetmeleri inanılmazdı.

Birkaç çalışan çıkarken önünde eğildiğinde onları başını sallayarak selamladı. Kapıyı açacakken annesinin seslendiğini duydu. Kai duraklayarak döndü ve annesiyle erkek kardeşinin yemek odasında kahvaltı ettiklerini gördü.

Onlara Sehun’un gerçek eşi olduğunu henüz söylememişti. Dün geceyi düşüncelerini toparlamak ve iksir yapmakla geçirdiği için ailesine haberleri verememişti. Şu an en uygun zaman gibi görünüyordu.

Annesi gülümsedi ve kardeşi katılması için yanlarına çağırdı. “Bir yere mi gidiyorsun?” diye sordu annesi.

Kai başını salladı. “Evet. Bunu…” elindeki şişeyi salladı. “…Sehun’a götürüyorum. Yan etkisi bulunmayan iksir yapmayı teklif ettiğimde o zehri kullanmayı bırakmayı kabul etti ve eve dönmemi istedi.” Yanlarına giderken açıkladı.

Taehyung sırıtıyordu—Kai kardeşinin çenesinin kopacağından korktu bir an. “Cidden mi—yani gerçekten bırakacak mı?” diye sordu ve Kai başıyla onayladı. “Bu müthiş bir haber. O ilaçları bırakmasına çok sevindim.”

Kai annesinin yanına oturdu ve yanağını öptü. “Size söylemem gereken bir şey var.” Geri çekilerek konuştu.

Annesi kaşlarını kaldırıp başını salladı. “Pekâlâ, devam et bakalım.”

Kai sırıttı, kardeşinkinin aynısıydı. “Onu buldum.”

Annesi kaşlarını çattı. “Kimi buldun?”

“Eşimi. Aslında Sehun’muş.”

“AMAN TANRIM!” annesi ve kardeşi aynı anda bağırdılar.

“Nasıl anladın?”

“Kokusundan. Dün gece bana teşekkür etmek için geldi ve bastırıcılarını almamıştı. Çok güzel kokuyordu, anne. Tıpkı rüyalarımdaki gibi. Bal ve gül.”

Taehyung yerinden kalkıp ağabeyine sarıldı. “Senin adına çok mutlu oldum ağabey.”

Annesi onlara katıldı. “Tebrikler oğlum. O olmasına çok sevindim. Doğru kişiye âşık olmuşsun. Ona karşı hislerin olduğunu öğrendiğimde Sehun’un doğru kişi çıkmaması ve gerçek eşinin birden ortaya çıkacağı ihtimalinden çok korkuyordum.”

“Kim olursa olsun onu reddedip Sehun’la olurdum. Ona karşı hissettiklerim Omega olmasından ya da aramızdaki bağdan dolayı olan bir şey değil.”

“Biliyorum.” Annesi sırtını okşadıktan sonra geri çekildi. “En azından dramanız konusunda endişelenmeme gerek kalmadı.” Kıkırdayarak yerine döndü. “O bunun farkında mı?” diye sordu.

Kai kardeşini nazikçe uzaklaştırarak annesine baktı. “Emin değilim. Bilse bile bir şey demedi.”

“Hazır olduğu zaman diyecektir eminim. Yani farkındaysa, ona zaman vermelisin, böyle şeyler onun için yeni .” dedi Taehyung ve elini ağabeyinin sırtında gezdirdi. “Ah, Sehun’u öğrendiğinden beri sana bir şey sormak istiyordum. Annemin evine geldiği gece Sehun kabus gördü ve çok korkmuş halde uyandı.”

Kai dikkatini kardeşine verdi. “Ne gördü?”

Taehyung o sabah Sehun’un kendisine anlattıklarını—hamilelik, bebek, kan ve her küçük detayı—onlara eksiksizce anlattı.

“Ne anlama geldiğini sana sormasını söyledim ama o zamanlar istemedi. Senin kendisinden haberin olduğunu bilmediği için bende kendime sakladım. Ee, ne demek bu?”

Kai annesiyle bakıştı. Rüyanın ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu. Sehun’a omegasının yaptığı bir uyarıydı. İlaçlar Sehun’un rahmine zarar veriyordu ve Omega istediği zaman bebek sahibi olamayabilirdi ya da gebelikleri düşükle sonuçlanabilirdi. Zararın tamamen verilmediğini gerçekten diliyordu ancak Sehun ona bir varis verse de vermese de omegaya karşı hisleri değişmeyecekti. Kai'nin çocuğunu taşırken bir şey olsa ya da dünyaya getiremese bile Sehun’a asla kızmazdı.

Oh’lar ve toplum, Sehun’un verdiği yanlış kararların sorumlusuydular. Omegalara karşı bu ayrımcılık hiç olmasaydı Sehun da kendisine bunları yapmazdı. Önemli olan şey Sehun’un yanında olacaktı ve ikisi gelecekteki zorluklara beraber göğüs gereceklerdi. Kai bir daha asla eşinin tek başına acı çekmesine izin vermeyecekti, Sehun’u sevecek ve omeganın istediği her şeyi kabul edecekti.

Şimdi Sehun’un rüyasını ve omeganın gerçek eşi olduğunu bildiği için kendi rüyası da anlam ifade ediyordu. Alfası onu gelecekteki muhtemel talihsizliklere karşı onu uyarmaya çalışmıştı. Artık kendi rüyasının onu neden korkuttuğunu anlayabiliyordu. Gelecekte bir çocuk kaybedebilir ya da hiç sahip olmayabilirdi.

Nazik bir el başını okşayınca Kai bakışlarını kaldırdı ve kendisine şefkatle bakan annesini gördü. Annesi büyücü değildi ve ölümsüz olmasına rağmen süper güçleri yoktu ancak merhum kocasından rüyalar hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmişti. Sehun’un rüyasının anlamını biliyordu o da. Rüya tabirleri babasının asil bir şeytan olarak özel yeteneklerinden birisiydi ve Kai bu yeteneğini miras almıştı.

“Çok özür dilerim Kai.” dedi annesi, gözleri yaşarmıştı ama ağlamayarak gözyaşlarını tuttu.

“Özür dilemeni gerektirecek bir şey yok.”

Taehyung annesi ve ağabeyine şaşkınca bakıyordu. “Ne o, bana da söyleyin lütfen.”

Kai kardeşine Sehun’un rüyasının ne anlama geldiğini açıkladığında Taehyung ağlayarak elini göğsüne koydu. “Aman tanrım!” Omega olduğu için birisinin çocuk sahibi olamaması onun için hassas bir konu olmalıydı. “Ona söyleyecek misin?”

Sehun rüyasından bahsederse Kai dürüst olacaktı ancak istemezse Kai ağzını kapalı tutacak ve geleceğin onlara sunacaklarını bekleyecekti. “Hayır, sormadığı sürece söylemeyeceğim.”

Taehyung başını salladı ve eliyle gözyaşlarını sildi. “Belki de çok geç değildir. Belki de ikinizin bir çocuğu olabilir.”

Kai kardeşinin optimist doğasını seviyordu. Gülümseyerek Taehyung'un saçlarını karıştırdı. “Belki.” Kabul etti. “Ama bir şeyden eminim; bana çocuk verebilse de veremese de onu sevmekten vazgeçmeyeceğim ve ona asla kırılmayacağım. Benimle çiftleşmesi için onu zorlamayacağım. Kendini zorunda hissettirmeden Sehun’un isteğiyle sunduklarını kabul edeceğim. Sehun’un çocuklarımı doğurup doğuramaması önemli değil. Onu bağımızı öğrenmeden önce sevdim ve bu asla değişmeyecek.”

Taehyung gülümsedi; ağabeyiyle gurur duyduğunu gösteren bir gülümsemeydi. “Seninle gurur duyuyorum, hyung. Keşke diğer alfalar da senin gibi olsalardı. Dünya çok daha güzel bir yer olurdu.”

“Ülkemiz.” diye düzeltti Kai.

“Evet, evet, ben de onu diyorum işte.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Hayır, sen dünya dedin ve dünya omegalar için kötü bir yer değil ama Kore öyle.”

Annesi başını salladı. “Evet, keşke Japonya, Amerika, Hindistan, BAE ve diğer ülkelerden birkaç şey öğrenebilsek. Omegalarına tanrı ve tanrıça gibi davranıyorlar.” Kai'nin elini tuttu. “Keşke’lere takılmamalısın. Ana odaklan ve küçük kardeşinin dediği gibi optimist ol. İkinizin de mutluluğu bulacağına dair bir his var içimde. Ne kadar sürerse sürsün bir gün çocuğunuzu kucağınıza alacaksınız. Yıllarca bastırıcı kullanan omegaların çocuk sahibi olduklarını gördüm.”

Bir umut tohumu yeşermeye başlamıştı Kai'nin kalbinde. Annesine güveniyordu ve sözlerine inanacaktı. “Teşekkürler anne.” Gülümsedi ve annesi elini nazikçe sıktı.

“Anne!” bir süre sonra Kai seslendi. Annesine sormak istediği bir şey vardı. Kendi başına anlamaya çalışmış ama başaramamıştı. “Sana bir şey sormak istiyordum ve lütfen, bana karşı dürüst ol. Yapabilir misin?” diye sordu. Annesi derin bir nefes alarak başını salladı. “Ne oldu—yani sen ve Oh’lar arasında. Rekabetten fazlası olduğunu biliyorum.”

Annesi boş fincanına bakıyordu. “Haklısın, fazlası var. Aslında Seulgi ve ben en yakın arkadaşlardık.”

Kai'nin gözleri kocaman oldu. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.” Başını salladı. “Babanla tanışmadan önce arkadaştık ve eşim olduğunu öğrendiğimde babanı anlattığım ilk kişiydi.”

Bunu beklemiyordu; kırk yıl düşünse kendi annesi ve Sehun’un annesinin en yakın arkadaş oldukları aklına gelmezdi. “Ne oldu peki?”

“Çok şey oldu.” Kıkırdadı. “Taeyeon ve seni kucağıma aldığımda yanımdaydı. Her şey yolundaydı ta ki—“ annesi titrek bir nefes aldı. “—babanı kaybedene kadar.”

Kai annesinin söylemediği bir şey olduğunu görebiliyordu ama zorlamayacaktı. Hazır olduğunda söyleyeceğini biliyordu. “Hâlâ ikinizin arasında olanları anlamıyorum.”

“O başka bir zamanın hikayesi.” Annesi gülümsedi. “Şimdi omegana git. Ofise gittiğimde ablana olanları anlatacağım ve Sehun’u şova davet etmelisin. Eminim senin ve Taehyung'un tasarımlarını görmek isteyecektir.”

Kai başını salladı. “Ben de bunu düşünüyordum. Onun da alanı, eminim hoşuna gidecektir.” Ayaklandı ve iksirle araba anahtarını kaptı.

“Arabayla mı gideceksin?” kardeşi sordu.

Kai saate baktı. “Öyle yapacaktım ancak yeterince vakit kaybetmişim. Sehun beni endişeyle bekliyor olmalı. O yüzden geçit açmalıyım.”

Annesi ve kardeşi başlarını salladılar. “Öyle yapmalısın.” dedi annesi ve ayağa kalktı. “Bir şey yemedin ama.”

“Merak etme anne.” Kai elini salladı. “Sehun’a gidince büyüyle bir şeyler yaparım. Eminim o da yememiştir. Beraber kahvaltı yaparız.”

“Randevu gibi!” Taehyung sırıtarak ayaklandı.

“Hayır, beraber kahvaltı yapan arkadaşlar gibi.” dedi. Kai Cuma günkü kulüp işinin randevu olduğunu söyleyince Sehun’un verdiği tepkiyi hatırlamıştı. Zorlamak ya da sahte umutlara bel bağlamak istemiyordu.

“Sen ne dersen de, hyung ama eminim bu bir randevu olacak.”

“Olmayacak, Tae.” Kai başını ciddiyetle iki yana salladı. “Sehun ikinci cinsiyeti konusuna alışkın değil ve rahatsız oluyor. Henüz bir Alfa istemiyor o yüzden tüm kapıları kapatıyor ve bu ‘normal’ yoldan gitmeyecek.”

Taehyung anlayışla başını salladı. “Yola gelecektir. Zaman ver.”

“Umarım haklısındır.”

“Haklıyım. Çok geçmeden sana gelecek.” dedi Taehyung ve meşhur gülümsemesini sunarak annesini yanağından öptü. Hyoyeon onu alnından öpünce genç olan arabasının anahtarlarını alıp kapıya yöneldi. “Orada dikilmeye devam edersen geç kalacaksın anne. Hyungun bir dakika gitme yeteneği olabilir ama senin yok. Ben okula gidiyorum, görüşürüz.” Annesi ve ağabeyine el sallayarak gitti.

“Evet, bebeğim, aklımda. Görüşürüz, tatlım. Ayrıca Yoongi'yi şova davet etmeyi unutma.” Annesi gülümseyerek küçük oğlunun arkasından bağırdı. Bakışları gözden kaybolana kadar ondan ayrılmadı.

“Onu gerçekten çok seviyorsun.” Kai konuştuğunda annesi ona döndü.

“Hayal edemeyeceğin kadar. O benim dünyam.”

Annesinin biyolojik olmamasına rağmen kardeşine olan sevgisinden dolayı kıskançlık duymuyordu, aksine Kai'yi gülümsetiyordu bu durum. O da kardeşini çok seviyordu ve onun için her şeyi yapardı. Taehyung, Kim kanına sahip olmasa da. Kan bağı birisiyle aile olmanın şartı değildi. Annelerinin ablasıyla kendisini sevdiği gibi evlatlık oğlunu da çok sevdiğini iyi biliyordu. Taehyung Omega olduğu için Alfa çocuklarından daha çok ilgi ve özen gösteriyordu ona ve Kai bunu anlıyordu.

“Neyse ki sana sahip.”

“Bize.” diye düzeltti annesi. “Sizi çok seviyorum.”

Kai başını salladı. “Biliyorum.” Annesini yanağından öptü ve annesi Taehyung gibi onu da alnından öptü. “Şovdan önce ziyarete gelirim ama o zamana kadar işte görüşürüz.”

“Pekâlâ, görüşürüz.”

Kai onu oturma odasına götürecek geçidi açmak için çekildi. “Hoşça kal.” Diğer eliyle geçidi açarken biriyle el salladı.

“Hoşça kal.” Annesi geçide girmeden önce arkasından seslendi.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Sehun o sabah n’inci kez saati kontrol ediyordu. Oturma odasını arşınlayarak Kai'nin gelmesini bekliyordu. Kai sabah geleceğini söylemişti ancak tam zamanı belirtmemişti. Sehun endişeliydi çünkü bir Omega gibi yaşamaya alışkın değildi ve eve biri girse şu anda hemen anlardı. Bu sabah bastırıcılarını almak için inanılmaz bir arzu duymuştu ancak Kai'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi—bırakmasını istediğini— hatırlamıştı ve kendisine söz vererek kutuyu bırakmıştı. O iksire hemen ihtiyacı vardı yoksa her an delirebilirdi. Sabah dün geceden farksızdı.

Sehun geceyi biraz zor geçirmişti. İlaçlarını almayı bıraktığı için içindeki Omega maalesef evde olmayan alfalarını çağırmıştı sürekli. Sehun yatakta bir o yana bir bu yana döne döne kıvranmıştı. Kai'nin evde olmadığını bilmek her şeyi zorlaştırmıştı.

Kai'nin odasına gidip alfanın kıyafetlerinden birini aldıktan sonra uyuyabilmişti (Kai'nin son zamanlarda eşyalarının kaybolduğunu fark etmemesini umuyordu) çünkü Kai'nin kokusu etrafını sarmadan yaşamıyordu.

Telefonunun titreşimi onu korkutarak düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Dün gece Kai'nin ailesinin evinden dönerken yenisini almıştı. Ekrana baktığında Sehun’un nefesi kesildi. Annesiydi ve Sehun kanının donduğunu hissediyordu. Birkaç saniye telefona bakakaldı, kalbi şiddetle atıyordu. Annesi ilaçlarını almadı diye telefondan Omega olduğunu hemen anlayacak değildi tabii ki, aralarında mesafeler vardı. Ancak korkusu onu kemiriyordu.

Fışırtı sesini duyduğunda bakışları oturma odasında gezindi. Kai gülümseyerek geçitten çıktı ancak Sehun ona gülümseyemiyordu. Saniyeler içinde Kai karşısına geçip onu tutarak nefes almasını söylüyordu. Sehun hiper vantilasyon geçirdiğinin farkında değildi.

“Sehun! Sehun!! Bana bak.” Kai'nin sesini duydu ve Sehun alfanın sesine odaklanmaya çalıştı. “İyisin, derin bir nefes al.” Alfa elleriyle Sehun’un yüzünü kavramıştı.

Sehun telefonunu sıkıca tutuyordu ve bakışları Kai ile telefonu arasında gidip geliyordu. “A-Annem arıyor—“ ağır solukları arasında söylemeyi başardı.

Kai'nin bakışları bir an telefona kaydı ve sonra dikkatini Sehun’a verdi. “Sorun yok, o burada değil. Sadece bir telefon araması.” Alfa onu yatıştırmaya çalıştı.

“Ya öğrenirse?” ağırca soludu. “Ya—Ya cevapladığımda hissederse?” Saçma olduğunu biliyordu ama içindeki korku düzgün düşünmesini engelliyordu.

“Shh.” Kai onu susturdu ve başparmaklarıyla yanaklarını okşadı. “Bir şey deme, sadece bana odaklan ve benimle beraber nefes al. Bunu yapabilir misin?” olabildiğince en nazik sesiyle sordu.

Sehun başını salladı. “E-Evet.” Konuşmaya çalıştı ancak başaramayınca sustu. Ağır solukları duyabildiği tek ses gibiydi.

Kai sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi ve yavaşça derin nefes alıp verdi. “Al ve ver.” Nazikçe emretti. Sehun, Kai'nin yaptığını yaptı. “Mükemmel, bir daha yap. Harika gidiyorsun. Devam et.”

Birkaç dakika sonra Sehun kendini toparlamayı başarmıştı ve hemen yüzünü Kai'nin boynuna gömerek alfanın salgıladığı rahatlatıcı kokusunu içine çekti. Yakınlığının tadını çıkardı.

Kai elini beline koydu; ne kendine çekti ne de uzaklaştırdı. Tam Sehun’un istediği gibiydi ve Omega buna gerçekten minnettardı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Bir süre sonra söyledi. “Annemin aradığını görüp panikledim. Telefondan mucizevi bir şekilde Omega olduğumu anlayamayacağını biliyorum ama korkusu—“ cümlesini tamamlayamayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve Kai'nin diyeceğini anlamasını umdu.

“Sorun değil. Nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum.” diyerek gülümsedi. “Şu anda iyisin. İksiri içtikten sonra daha iyi hissedeceksin.” Elini cebine attı. “Annem ve Tae lafa tuttular, kusura bakma. Ama işte—“ Küçük şişeyi salladı ve Sehun düzgünce bakmak için elinden aldı. “Şimdi içebilirsin. En iyi malzemeleri kullandım. İçmende sakınca yok.”

Sıvı çok açık sarı renkteydi ve hafifçe sallayınca parlıyordu. “Neden sarı?” burnunu kırıştırarak sordu.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Doğru yaptığımı gösteriyor.”

“Evet ama yine de sarı olmasını açıklamıyor bu. Neyden yapıldığını bilmediğim bir şeyi içmeyeceğim. Verimli olup olmadığını bilmeliyim.”

“Bana güvenmiyor musun?” Kai elini cebine soktu.

“Güveniyorum.” Sehun hemen cevapladı.

“O zaman güvenli olduğunu söylediğimde bana inan. Renginin verimliliğine bir etkisi yok. Bir Omega için yapıldığından dolayı rengi gözlerinizi yansıtıyor. Alfaların kendi iksirleri kırmızı oluyor.” Kai ellerini göğsüne kavuşturarak açıkladı. Sehun bir şey sormak için ağzını açtığında Alfa onu durdurdu. “Neden o şekilde olduğunu sorma çünkü ben de bilmiyorum.”

Sehun gülerek başını salladı. “Tadı iyi mi?” diye sordu. Acı tatları sevmezdi ama yine de içmesi gerekiyordu. Eski yönteme dönmek istemiyorsa başka seçeneği yoktu ve o ilaçlara bir daha dokunmayacağına söz vermişti.

“Bilmiyorum, sen deneyip bana tadını söyle.”

Kai'ye şüpheyle baktı ve Alfa omuz silkti. Yeniden iç çekerek kapağı açtı ve Kai'ye bir kez daha baktıktan sonra kendisini en kötü tada hazırlayıp bir dikişte içti. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde tadı yoktu. Su içmiş gibi hissediyordu. “Tadı yok.” dedi ve ne bekleyeceğini bilmediği için şişeyi çevirdi. “Eee şimdi ne olacak?”

“Hiçbir şey, sanırım işe yarıyor.” Kai belirsizce söyledi.

“Sanıyor musun?” Sehun’un gözleri inanamazlıkla büyüdü. “Hayatımı ellerine sunduğuma inanamıyorum.”

“Güvenin boşa çıkmayacak.”

“Bundan şüphe duymaya başladım.” Şişeyi kapatıp Kai'ye verdi. “Hâlâ bir şey hissetmiyorum.”

“İşe yarayacaktır ya da çoktan yaramıştır. İksiri senin için ben yaptığım için söyleyemiyorum.”

“O zaman işe yarayıp yaramadığını nasıl bileceğim?”

“Büyüyle vücudunu tarayabilirim. İşe yarayıp yaramadığını söyleyebilirim.”

“O zaman neden hâlâ yapmıyorsun?”

“İznine ihtiyacım var.”

“İşte verdim gitti.” Sehun, Kai'ye umursamazca baktı. Alfanın iksire bakmak için her ne yapacaksa harekete geçmediğini görünce devam etti. “Acele et, kapına dayanmadan önce annemle buluşmam lazım.”

“Acele etmemeyi tercih ederim.” Kai sağ elini kaldırdı ve Sehun’un göğsünü işaret etti. “Bundan emin misin?”

“Tabii ki eminim, ben—bir saniye, bana söylemediğin şey nedir?”

Kai utanarak ensesini kaşırdı ve alfanın bir şey atladığı kesinleşti. “Şey, ellerimi nereye götürürsem orası bana görünür olacak—yani, bazı organlarını görebileceğim. Termal kamera gibi düşün ama yine de ne olduklarını göreceğim. Penisinin onlardan biri olup olmadığından emin değilim. Bana gösterilmeyeni görmek istemem.”

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Sana inanamıyorum. Niye penisimi inceleyecekmişsin? İkinci cinsiyetimle alakası yok.”

“Aslında var. Alfalarınkinden farklı olduğunu biliyorsun.”

“Kapa çeneni ve işini yap. Sanki daha önce hiç Omega penisi görmedin ya da birine dokunmadın.” Sehun cesurca söyledi. _Alfasının_ başka omegalara dokunmuş olduğu düşüncesiyle kıskandığını göstermemeye çalışıyordu. Yine de yüzünün kızarmasına engel olamıyordu.

Kai ağzı açık bir halde Sehun’un dediklerine inanamıyormuş gibi ona bakakaldı. “Seninkine dokunmuyorum eğer sen—“

“Tanrım, Kai. O cümleyi bitirme sakın. Şu lanet taramayı yap artık, geç kalıyorum.”

Kai sırıtarak başını salladı. Kısa bir anlığına gözlerini kapatıp açtı. Sehun’un âşık olduğu kedigözlerine dönüşmüştü. Sağ elini Sehun’un göğsüne doğru kaldırdı ve Sehun şu anda parmak uçlarından çıkan küçük ışıkları görebiliyordu.

Sehun’un aklı geleceğe, Kai'yle beraber kendi ailesini kurduğu ve Alfa babaları büyücü olduğu için çocuklarının da büyücüler olacağından emin olduğu geleceğe kaydı. Büyücü mühürleri ne olacaktı ki? Merak ediyordu. Jiyeon gibi yeşilimsi mavi mi? Kai'nin gözleri gibi kedigözleri mi? Yoksa bambaşka bir şey mi? Alfa babaları gibi büyü yapabilecekler miydi? Yoksa Omega babalarından dolayı kanlarındaki büyücü kanı az mı olacaktı? Sehun büyünün ya da tüm bu büyücü işlerinin nasıl yürüdüğünü bilmiyordu.

İncelenirken büyüyü hissedememek Sehun’un anlaması için zordu. Büyücü olmanın Kai için ne demek olduğunu bilmeyeceğini kabullenmek bir şeydi ancak çocuklarını anlayamayacak olmak bambaşka bir şeydi. Kai büyü yaparken gizemi umursamıyordu; en ufak şeyde Sehun’u etkiliyordu. Ancak çocuklarının öğrenmeye başladıklarında onlara istediklerini veremeyecek olması acıtıyordu. Her zaman ailesinden farklı olacaktı—

“Sehun! İyi misin?” Kai gelecek düşüncelerini bozdu.

Sehun kendisine şaşkınlıkla ve endişeyle bakan alfaya gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ha?”

“Karnına sıkıca tutunuyorsun. Acıyor mu?”

Sehun bakışlarını eğdi ve Kai'nin dediği gibi karnına sıkıca tutunuyordu. Gelecekteki çocuklarını düşündüğü için bilinçsizce yapmış olmalıydı. Yüce Tanrı, çıkmadıkları halde Kai'yle aile kurmayı düşünmeye başlamıştı bir de. Hızlıca elini çekip başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, iyiyim ben.”

Kai ikna olmuş gibi değildi ama yine de başını sallayıp işine döndü.

Kai elini yavaşça Sehun’un göğsünden karnına indirdi ve sonra hareketi tersine yaptı. Sehun nefesini tutup en kötüsünü, Kai'nin penisini göreceği anı bekledi. Ancak hiç gelmedi çünkü Kai elini çekti ve Sehun kaşlarını sorarcasına kaldırdı.

“Bu kadar mı?”

Kai başını salladı. “Evet, bu kadar.”

“Ben sandım ki, sen demiştin ki—yani tüm bedenimi tarayacaktın?”

“Penisini görmemi gerçekten umuyor muydun?”

“Yüce Tanrım!” Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve içinden Kai'ye küfretti. “Hayır, sadece işe yaradığından emin olmanı istedim.” Gözlerini açtığında Kai'nin sırıttığını gördü. Sehun o sırıtışı suratından öperek kazımak istiyordu.

“Pekâlâ, evet, işe yarıyor.” Kai başını salladı. “Gördüğümle ve sezinlediklerimle ikna olunca aşağılara inmedim.” dedi ve Sehun tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini bıraktı. “Ama senin Alfa gibi kokmanı sağlayan şey neyse, onu kullanmaya devam etmelisin. Kullandığının ilaçlar olmadığına eminim çünkü hiçbir ilaç sana Alfa feromonu veremez.”

Sehun hımladı. “Hayır, parfümdü ve bazen de krem oluyordu. Şimdi gidebilir miyim?”

“Evet. Tek yapman gereken parfümü sıkman ya da kremini sürmen. Anneni görmeye gidebilirsin.” ‘anne’ kelimesini ağırca söylemişti.

Sehun homurdandı. “Çok teşekkür ederim.”

“Lüzumu yok. Yardım edebilmek benim için zevkti.”

“Diğer dozu ne zaman alacağım?”

“İki ay sonra ama kızışman için özel bir tane hazırlamam lazım. Tarihinden bir hafta önce bana haber ver. Seni temin ederim ki kızışmada hiç acı hissetmeyeceksin. Belki biraz ruhsal olarak dengesizleşebilirsin.”

Sehun başını salladı. Bir sonraki kızışması üç ay sonraydı. Takvimine bakıp tarihi not etmeliydi. Bu işe yararsa farklı kızışmalarında hissettiği acıyı artık kafasına takmak zorunda kalmayacaktı. Bu kadarı onun için yeterliydi. İhtiyacı olan buydu. Kai gerçekten can kurtarıcısıydı.

Aniden Kai'ye yaklaştı, Alfa neredeyse sendeleyecekti ancak kendini dengeleyebilmişti. Sehun, Kai'nin elini tuttu ve alfanın yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Teşekkür ederim. Gerçekten.” Hızlıca geri çekildi. Ne kadar minnettar olduğunu göstermek için Kai'yi düzgünce öpebilmeyi dilerdi. Kai daha önce birkaç defa Sehun’un yanaklarını öpmüştü ancak bu Sehun’un karşılık verdiği ilk seferdi. Arkasını döndü ve Kai'nin gözlerine bakamadığı için merdivenlere yöneldi. Alfanın hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmek için elini kalbine bastırdığını ve içten gülümsemesini görememişti.

Odasına vardığında Sehun kremini sürdü ve araba anahtarlarını alıp çıktı.

Kai hâlâ bıraktığı haldeydi ve Sehun yanından geçerken başını kaldırıp baktı. “Hey!” Kai elini tutarak onu durdurdu. “Şey, sormayı unuttum.” Sehun arkasını döndü ama bakışlarını Kai'nin gömleğinde tuttu. “Bu hafta sonu şovuma gelmek ister misin? Benim değil tam olarak ama sunulacak kıyafetlerden bazılarının tasarımcısıyım ve Taehyung da o tasarımcıların arasında.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Beni şovuna mı davet ediyorsun?”

“Evet.” Kai başını salladı ve elini sıktı. “Eğer istersen.”

“Çok isterim. Sen ve Tae arkadaşımsınız. Orada olup desteğimi göstermem kadar doğal bir şey yok.”

Kai sırıttı. “Tamam o zaman. Hazır olunca davetiyeleri veririm.”

“Davetiyeler?”

“Senin ve Jimin için. Ama ona ismini düzgünce söylediğimi söyleme sakın.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Tamam, söylemem.”

Kai tereddütle elini çekti. “Cuma günkü kulüp işini unutma.”

“Unutmam.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Sonra görüşürüz.” dedikten sonra evden çıktı.

Arabasına bindiğinde derin bir nefes aldı ve başını geriye yatırdı. Annesinden birkaç dakika önce gelen, ofisinde görüşmek istediğini belirten mesajı okudu. Annesinin karşısına çıktığında her şeyin yolunda gitmesini umuyordu.


	17. 16.Bölüm

Sehun tanıdık binaya girdi ve doğrudan asansörlere gitti. Oh Ş.G. CEO’sunun oğlu olduğunu bildikleri için kimse onu durdurmaya cesaret edememişti. Bazı çalışanlara onu gülümseyerek selamlarken bazıları eğilmişti. Sehun hepsini gülümseyerek ve eğilerek selamlaya çalıştı.

Son kata vardığında asansörden çıkacakken birisinin adını seslendiğini duydu. Sehun kim olduğuna bakmak için dönünce tuhaf bir dejavu hissine kapıldı. Kim Seokjin’di. (Sehun asansörde beraber olduklarını fark etmemişti.) Elindeki dosyalarla asansör kapısının önünde dikiliyordu ve bu sefer yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı.

“Taktiklerini değiştirmeye karar vermişsin bakıyorum da. Ayrıca böylesi daha iyi. Kimliğini saklamaya devam edebilirsin ve sağlığın zarar görmeyecek. İyi karar.” Uzun zamandır arkadaşlarmış gibi konuşuyordu. “Eminim anneni görmeye gelmişsindir. Seni direkt ofisine yönlendireyim mi?”

“Hayır, sağ ol. Yolu biliyorum.” Omeganın neden annesinin şirketinde olduğunu bilmiyordu çünkü hatırladığı kadarıyla annesinin Omega çalışanı yoktu. Onları şirketine almayacak kadar onlardan nefret ediyordu.

“Tabii ki biliyorsundur. Ben sadece önerdim.” Kibar bir şekilde eğildi. “İyi günler o zaman.” Çıkmak için arkasını döndü ama Sehun onu durdurdu.

“Affedersin.” dediğinde Seokjin ona döndü. “Auramın farklı olduğunu ve iyi olmadığını söylediğin gün ne demek istedin?”

“Harika bir soru. Soracağını hiç düşünmemiştim.”

“Seni aramadığım veya evine gelmediğim için affet.” Sehun alaycı bir şekilde karşılık verdi.

Seokjin başını iki yana salladı. “Alaycı olmana gerek yok. Benimle konuşmak istersen ağabeyine söyleyeceğini düşünmüştüm.”

“Ona sordum zaten. Seninle bir buluşma ayarlayacağını söyledi.”

“Sanırım meşguliyetinden dolayı bana söylemeyi unuttu.” Boğazını temizledi. “Şey, öldürücü ilacı aldığını kastetmiştim.”

“Öldürücü ilaç mı? Bastırıcıların yan etkileri olduğunu biliyorum ama beni öldürmezler.”

“Evet, seni öldürmez ama onları kullanmayı bırakmasaydın gelecekte sahip olacağın çocukları öldürebilirler ya da daha kötüsü çocuğun olmasını engellerler.”

Daha önce duymadığı bir şey değildi. Bir gün çocuk isterse—ki şu anda Kai'yle gelecek hayalleri kurduğu için istiyordu— ilaçların rahmi için yararlı olmadığını biliyordu. “Bunu biliyorum.”

“Yine de onları kullandın?”

“Başka seçeneğim yoktu.”

“Evet, vardı. Sadece başka seçeneklere bakmak istemedin. Neyse, artık sorun değil. Bu sefer doğru kararı verdiğine sevindim. İçindeki Omega da çok mutlu olmalı.”

Sehun ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek hımladı. “Ee, burada ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Annen için çalışan bir arkadaşımı görmeye geldim.”

“Omega mı?” diye sordu.

Seokjin başını iki yana salladı ve dosyayı sıkıca tuttu. “Hayır, annenin omegalarla çalışmayacağını biliyorsun. Ona göre omegalar çok zayıf, akılsız ve bir iş yapamayan beceriksizler. Alfa bir arkadaş. Kim Namjoon.”

Sehun alfayı tanımıyordu ama başını salladı ve Seokjin annesi konusunda haklıydı. “Teşekkür ederim Bay Kim. Sonra görüşürüz.” Bu sefer o eğilerek selamladı ve Seokjin hemen karşılık verdi.

“İyi günler Oh Sehun.” dedi Seokjin ve binanın öteki tarafına gitti.

Sehun bir süre arkasından baktıktan sonra annesinin ofisine yöneldi.

Annesi masasında oturuyordu ve önündeki kağıtları inceliyordu. Sehun içeri girip nazikçe eğildiğinde başını kaldırdı ve baş sallayarak selamladı. “Günaydın anne!”

“Otursana.” Karşısındaki koltuklardan birisini işaret etti.

Sehun denileni yapıp annesinin masasının karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu.

Seulgi işini bitirmek için bir süre oyalandı ve Sehun bu sürede hızlanan kalbini ve düzensizleşen nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalıştı. Annesinin önünde panik atak geçirmek istemiyordu. Gelecek ayki şov için bir telefon görüşmesi yaptı annesi ve sonra ayağa kalkarak yanına geldi.

Yanına oturup bacak bacak üstüne attı. Gözlüklerini düzelttikten sonra derin bir nefes aldı ve oğlunun gözlerinin içine baktı. “Nasılsın Sehun?”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu çünkü bunu beklemiyordu. Annesi asla nasıl olduğunu sormazdı. Kibar kartını kullandığına göre kesin bir şey vardı. Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “İ-İyiyim.” Annesinin ifadesini anlamlandırmaya çalışıyordu.

“Şaşırmış görünüyorsun. Neden diye sorabilir miyim?”

“Umm, nasıl olduğumu hiç sormazdın. Sormadın.”

Başını salladı. “Farkındayım. Kötü bir anne olduğum zamanları telafi etmek istiyorum.”

“Ha?” Sehun’un gözleri daha da büyüdü. “Anne, sen iyi misin gerçekten?”

Başını salladı. “Sanırım. Hayatımda verdiğim kötü kararları düşünmek için uzun bir gece geçirdim ve babanla evlenmek onlardan biriydi.”

“Ne? Neden böyle söylüyorsun? Ne oldu?”

Annesi derin bir nefes aldı. “Yapmaması gereken bir şey yaptı diyelim. Ama zamanı gelince sana anlatacağım.” dedi ve bacaklarını çözerek ellerini kucağına koydu. Söyleyeceği şeyden dolayı gergin görünüyordu. “Ağabeyinle görüştün mü?”

“Hayır, Wooyong hyungu bir süredir görmedim—“

“Wooyong’tan bahsetmiyordum. En büyük ağabeyini sordum. Kris'i.”

Annesi evlatlıktan reddettiği oğlunu sorduğuna göre gerçekten sarsılmış olmalıydı.

“Görüştüğünü biliyorum. Sadece nasıl olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorum.” Sehun gözlerindeki özlemi görebiliyordu.

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, görüştüm ve gayet iyi.”

“Mutlu mu?”

Sehun bir süre düşünüp başını salladı. “Mutlu.”

“Bunu duyduğuma sevindim.” Annesi başını salladı. “Irene bana seninle evlenmek istemediğini söyledi. Başta çok kızgındım çünkü senin fikrini değiştirecek bir şey yaptığını düşündüm, kızın seninle başından beri ilgilendiğini biliyordum ancak dün geceden sonra sana sormaya karar verdim. Bana dürüstçe cevap ver Sehun. Ne istiyorsun?”

Sehun’un içinde umut tohumları yeşermeye başladı. Annesi ona ne istediğini sormuştu ki bu bir ilkti. Gerçekten değişmeye mi başlamıştı? Yoksa bu da oyunlarından biri miydi? Ancak gözlerindeki ifade başka söylüyordu. İçtenliğini gösteriyorlardı.

“Irene ile evlenmek istemiyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, bana ne istediğini söyle.”

_Kai._ Zihni cevapladı. Düşüncesini dağıtmak için hafifçe başını salladı. “Ben…” bir kısmı doğruyu söylemesi için onu zorluyordu. Annesine erkeklerden hoşlandığını söylerse anlayabilirdi belki ve onu anlaşmalı evliliklerle zorlamazdı. Ya da tam tersi olurdu. İki türlü de doğruyu söylemeye karar verdi. “Ben gayim anne.” Gözlerini kapattı ve kaçınılmaz olanı bekledi.

Annesinin derin, titrek bir nefes aldığını duydu ve korkusundan kalbi dörtnala koşmaya başladı.

“Pekâlâ, bu yeni işte. Hiç beklemiyordum. Ağabeyinin izinden gideceğini hiç düşünmemiştim.” dedi annesi. Sehun ifadesini görmek için gözlerini açtı.

İlk gördüğü şey hayal kırıklığıydı. Hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı ancak tanımlayamadığı bir şey daha vardı. Anlayış ve kabullenişe yakın bir şey.

“Evlenmen için sana güzel bir erkek Omega bulacağım.” Omega kelimesini söylerken iğrenme tonu hâlâ yerindeydi ancak Sehun’u rahatsız eden bu değildi. Anlaşmalı evlilikleri durduracağını düşündüğü için annesine açılmıştı ancak görünüşe göre hatalıydı. “Birkaç prestijli ailenin Omega erkekleri olduğunu biliyorum. Bakıp sana en güzelini alacağım.”

Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu ve açıldığı için pişman olmaya başladı.

“Omegalardan nefret ediyorum, hâlâ ediyorum—zavallı pislikler, yuva yıkanlar ve koca çalanlar onlar. Sadece çocuk yapmak ve kızışmalarında iyi bir becerme için varlar. Onun dışında döl israfından başka bir şey değiller. Ancak seni mutlu edecekse, kendi arzularımı görmezden geleceğim. Ağabeyini kaybettiğim gibi bir oğlumu daha kaybetmek istemiyorum. İşleri düzelteceğim derken ciddiydim.”

‘Ah hayır, anne. Hâlâ gidecek çok yolun var.’ Acı bir şekilde düşündü. Annesinin omegalardan neden bu kadar çok nefret ettiğini anlamıyordu.

“Diyeceklerim bu kadardı. Okuluna gidebilirsin. Şimdi.”

Başını sallayıp ayaklandı ve kapıya gitti. Aklındaki düşüncelerden dolayı ağzı kurumuştu.

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Kai'yle paylaştığı eve girerken Sehun bir anda durdu ve doğru eve girip girmediğini anlamak için etrafına bakındı. Şifreyi doğru girmeseydi kapı açılmazdı gerçi. Kai'nin çatı katı olmalıydı ama farklı görünüyordu. Beyaz ve gri tonlarında olan oturma odası şu anda kırmızı ve beyaz tonlarındaydı. Bakışları yemek odasına gitti ve oradaki yerleşimin ve rengin değiştiğini gördü. Oturma odasıyla aynı renkteydi.

Alfanın merdivenlerden indiğini görmesiyle doğru evde olduğuna emin oldu. “Oh, selam, gelmişsin.” Kai, Sehun’un yanına yaklaştı.

“Burada neler olmuş böyle?” Omega eliyle etrafını gösterdi.

Kai'nin gözleri Sehun’un hareketini izleyince ağzından küçük bir _oh_ sesi çıktı ve omuz silkti. “Sıkıldım ve bugün işe gitmek istemedim. O yüzden büyüyü kullanarak evi yeniden dekore ettim.”

“Büyü mü kullandın? Bunları yapmak için mi?” etkilenmiş bir halde sordu.

Kai başını salladı ve sırıttı. Sonra Sehun’un gözlerindeki acıyı fark edince içgüdüsü uyandı ve Sehun’un elini tuttu. “Hey, bir şey mi oldu? İyi misin?” Sehun’un elini okşayarak nazikçe sordu.

“Neden sordun?” bedenine baktı. “Ben iyiyim.”

“Bakışların öyle demiyor.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun söylemeden Kai gözlerindeki hüznü görmüş müydü gerçekten? Aralarındaki bağ mıydı yoksa Kai insanları okuma konusunda iyi miydi? Her ne ise, Sehun’un Omegası eşlerinin kokuları olmadan durumunu anlayabilmesine çok mutlu olmuştu. “Anneme açıldım.”

“Açıldın mı?” Kai'nin gözleri kocaman oldu. “Kötü bir şey mi dedi? Seni incitti mi—“

“Hayır,” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Aslında iyi karşıladı ama ikinci cinsiyetimi hâlâ bilmiyor. Bana evlenmek için erkek Omega bakmaya başladı. Karşı çıkacak bir şey diyemedim. Onu reddedecek cesaretim hiç olmadı. Sonuçta ben zayıf bir omegayım.”

“Hayır, Sehun, bu doğru değil. Sen tanıdığım en güçlü insansın ve kimsenin sana aksini söylemesine izin verme.” Kai ciddi bir tonda söyledi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Değilim.”

“İnan bana, öylesin. Seni uzun zamandır tanımıyorum, farkındayım ama seninle geçirdiğim aylarda ne kadar güçlü olduğunu anladım. Sehun, annene açılmışsın ve bu herkesin yapabileceği bir şey değil. Seninle gurur duyuyorum.”

Sehun’un içi gidiyordu bu sözlere. “Teşekkür ederim.” Başını eğdi.

“Ne yapalım biliyor musun? Bundan bahsetmeyelim. Koşuya çıkalım mı?”

Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Koşu mu? Ormanda mı?”

Kai başını salladı. “Evet, bizi güzel bir yere ya da istediğin bir yere götürecek geçit açacağım.”

“Olur.” Sehun hemen kabul etti. Koşuya çıkmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu ve Dr. Lee’nin sözlerini düşününce iyi bir zaman olduğuna karar verdi.

Kai ona büyüleyici bir gülümseme sundu ve Sehun’dan elini çekerek geçit açtı. “Haydi.” Kai ona yol gösterdi ve Sehun zaman kaybetmeden geçide adım attı.

Sehun geçitten çıktığı anda etrafına bakındı; daha önce görmediği ve bulunmadığı bir yerdi. Yer karla kaplıydı ve güneşin batmak üzere olduğunu görebiliyordu. Bu da Kore’de olmadıklarını gösteriyordu. Kai muhtemelen onları dünyanın öbür ucuna götürmüştü.

Sehun bir Omega olduğu için özellikle daha sıcak bir yerde olmayı tercih ederdi. Yine de kış Kai'yi de sevmişti. Asil Büyücü dik yakalı bir ceket giyiyordu ve koyu mor bir atkı takıyordu. Hiçbir şapka saçlarının söz dinlemez dalgalanmasının önüne geçemezdi yalnız. Sehun koyu saçlarla tezat oluşturan kar tanelerine hayran olmaya başlamıştı. Bir anlığına Kai'nin ne zaman üzerini değiştirdiğini düşündü ancak Alfa parmağını şaklatarak bir saniyede üzerini değiştirebilecek yeteneği olan bir büyücüydü sonuçta.

Bakışlarını alfadan kaçırdı ve karla kaplanmış nehre çevirdi. Sehun buzda kaymak için kullanılabileceğini düşünüyordu. Ama buraya kaymaya gelmemişlerdi. Farklı bir nedenleri vardı.

Kıyafetlerin hışırtısını duyunca sağına döndü. Kai baksırına kadar soyunmuştu ve Sehun elinde olmadan bakışlarını alfanın kaslı bedeninde gezdirdi. Kai'yi üstsüz gördüğü ilk sefer değildi ve o kasları ne zaman görse bedenine bir şeyler oluyordu. Bakışları _güneye_ indi ve Kai'nin sıkı baksırındaki çadırda durdu. Görüntüyle yutkunarak hemen bakışlarını alfanın güçlü ve çelik gibi görünen baldırlarına çevirdi. Bakışları Kai'nin dizinin üzerindeki yara izine takıldı. Böyle iz kaldığına göre kesin derin bir yara olmalıydı.

Kai boğazını temizleyince Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Babamın öldürüldüğü gün oldu. Şeytan kılıcı neden oldu ve dünyadaki hiçbir büyü bu yara izini düzeltemiyor. O korkunç günü bana hatırlattığı için nefret ediyordum ama bununla yaşamayı öğrendim.” diye açıkladı Kai.

“Üzüldüm.” diyebildi Sehun. Kai'nin neler yaşadığını –onu korumaya çalışırken babasının öldürülmesini izlediğini ve o korkunç ana ait kalıcı bir hatırlatıcıya sahip olduğunu— hayal edemiyordu.

Kai gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Üzülme. Artık iyiyim. Sadece bazen rüyalarıma giriyor hâlâ.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Birisine ihtiyacın olduğunda ben hep yanında olacağım.” dediğinde son derece ciddiydi.

Kai'nin gülümsemesi genişledi. “Teşekkür ederim.” dedi. “Şimdi arkanı dön, iç çamaşırımı çıkaracağım.” Parmaklarını kemere geçirerek söyledi. Sehun hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Dönüşeceğim ve seni nehrin yanında bekleyeceğim böylece beraber koşabiliriz.”

Sehun bir şey demeden başını salladı. Kemiklerin sesini duydu ve döndüğünde Kai'yi dört ayak üzerinde gördü. Gözleri kırmızı bir şekilde parlıyordu, önce altın yeşile sonra altın ve kırmızıya döndü. Bu sefer dikey değillerdi. Sehun bu gözleri Kai'nin kedigözleri kadar çok sevdiğine karar verdi.

Alfanın teni kürküyle—beyaz kürküyle— yer değiştiriyordu ve tırnakları pençelere, dişleri köpekdişine dönüşmüştü. Sehun önündeki kocaman beyaz kurdun en az Kai kadar asil görünmesini hayranlıkla izliyordu. Sehun, Kai'nin sarı saçlarının alfanın moda için seçtiğini sanmıştı ancak şimdi aslında Kris'inki gibi doğal saç rengi olduğunu anlıyordu.

Sehun daha önce beyaz kurtları görmüştü; ağabeyi Kris de beyazdı ama Kai'ninkisi farklı ve daha büyüktü. Kai'nin kurdu kadar güzel bir şey görmediğine yemin edebilirdi.

Kurt, Sehun’un yanına geldi ve Sehun o yürüdükçe dalgalanan kaslarının gücünü görebiliyordu. Kai tam önünde durdu ve burnuyla Sehun’un karnını dürttü.

Gıdıklanmıştı ve Sehun kıkırdayarak yumuşak kürkü okşadı.

Kurt hoşnut sesler çıkarıyordu. “Okşanmayı sevdiğini bana hiç söylemedin.” dedi ve Kai, Sehun’un diğer elini yaladı. “Açık sarı saçlarının doğal olduğunu hiç bilmiyordum. Sen boyadın sanmıştım ama beyaz bir kurt olduğunu anlıyorum şimdi.” diye konuşmasına devam etti. “Çok güzelsin.” Kai'nin kurdunu gördüğü andan beri aklında dönen düşünceyi dile getirdi. “Senin gibi kolay dönüşebilir miyim bilmiyorum. Yıllardır dönüşmedim. Takdim edildiğimden beri.”

Kai, Sehun’un elini kokladı ve cevap olarak başını geriye yatırdı.

“Sence yapabilir miyim?”

Kurt başını salladı.

“Tanrım, bu şekilde çok tatlısın.” Kıkırdadı ve kurt tehditkar bir ses çıkarınca Sehun daha çok güldü. “İyi bir çocuksun. Şimdi nehre git ve beni bekle, olur mu?”

Kai hareket etmek istemiyor gibi görünüyordu. Dilini Sehun’un elinde gezdirdi ve Sehun eğilerek alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Kai'nin ifadesi gülümseme yakın bir şekle büründü(kurt gülümsemesi böyle görünüyordu galiba) ve nehre koşturdu. Sehun’un kıyafetlerini çıkarmasını izlememek için arkasını dönmedi.

Sehun diz çöktü. Omegasına seslendi ve kemiklerinin kırılma hissini bekledi. İçindeki hayvanın onu duyması biraz zaman almıştı. Aynı Kai gibi dönüştü ancak onunki biraz uzun sürmüştü. Üzerindeki karı atmak için silkelendi ve alfaya katılmaya gitti.

Kai pati seslerini duyunca arkasını döndü ve önündeki görüntüyle resmen nefesi kesilmişti. Ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun’un kürkü siyahtı ve Kai hayatında ilk kez siyah kürklü bir Omega görüyordu çünkü çok nadirdiler. Gözleri parlak sarıydı ve Kai o anda o gözlere âşık olmuştu. Bir omegaya göre büyüktü. Neredeyse bazı alfalarla aynı boyuttaydı.

Sehun’a ne kadar muhteşem göründüğünü söylemek için bu formdayken konuşabilmeyi diledi. Sehun yanına gelene kadar Kai karşısındaki güzel yaratığı izlemeye devam etti.

Şimdi kurt halindeyken içgüdüleri daha keskindi. Bedeni otomatikman kendi kendine hareket ediyordu; omeganın boynuna doğru sokuldu ve artık kalıcı olan tatlı gül ve bal kokusunu içine çekti.

Sehun neşeyle ona sokuldu ve patisini Kai'nin boynuna sürttü. Sehun’un Omegası şu anda kontrolde olduğu için Kai çok mutluydu. İnsan formları hâlâ her şeyin farkında olsa da şu anda iki eş birbirlerine olan sevgilerini göstermeden duramazlardı.

Alfa şakacı bir şekilde omeganın koku bezesini ısırdı ve Sehun mırlayarak alfanın bedenine daha çok sokuldu. Diliyle Kai'nin yüzünü yaladı.

Alfa geri çekilip başıyla ormanı işaret edene kadar pençeleyerek, yalayarak ve mutlu sesler çıkararak vakit geçirdiler. İkili ormana daldı; Kai ara sıra duraklayarak omeganın yüzünü ya da bedenindeki farklı noktaları yalıyordu. Sehun aldığı ilgiden dolayı zevkten dört köşeydi. Yavru köpekler gibi birbirleriyle oynaşıyorlardı ve koşu için yarışıyorlardı. Sehun kazanmıştı(tabii ki Kai izin vermişti) ve Kai, Sehun’un çıkardığı neşeli seslerden dolayı hoşnuttu. Sonunda dönüşüp eve dönmeye karar verdiler.

Kai önce değişmesi için Sehun’u gönderdi ve Omega tamamen giyindikten sonra kendisi değişip giyindi.

Eve dönerken Sehun sürekli gülümsüyordu ve Kai'ye yetmiyordu. “Harika vakit geçirdim. Umarım yeniden yapabiliriz.”

Kai hemen başını salladı. “Tabii ki, istediğin her zaman. Tek yapman gereken bana söylemek. Dönüşmek için ihtiyacın olduğunda hep elinin altında olacağım, söz.”

**☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀**

Cuma Sehun’un beklediğinden erken gelmişti ve ağabeyiyle konuşmasını sonlandırıp gardırobunun önüne geçti. İçindekilere bakarken düşünceleri karmaşıktı. Bu uzmanlığı dışında olduğu için komikti resmen. Dışarıya çıkarken neyin içinde iyi göründüğünü biliyordu ancak şu ana kadar bir kulüpten farklı olarak hep şık akşam yemeklerine gitmişti.

Ayrıca Sehun daha önce hiç kulübe gitmediği için ne giyeceğini bilmiyordu. Dışarıya çıkmaktan tek öğrendiği seks için potansiyel partnerler aramak ya da bir-iki dans etmekti.

Ancak o Kai'yi baştan çıkarmak istemiyordu, değil mi? Onu etkilemek istemiyordu, onunla vakit geçirmek istiyordu sadece. Kafasına estiği gibi de giyinemezdi. Oraya uymalıydı. Toplumda Kim Kai'nin yanında duracak kadar iyi görünmeliydi.

“Bu mu?” siyah, saten gömleği tutarak kendi kendine sordu.

Olmadığına karar verip gömleği geri yerine koydu. Yüce İsa, o bir moda öğrenciydi ve bir gün tasarımcı olacaktı. İnsanlara kıyafet yapmadan önce kendi nasıl giyineceğini bilmeliydi. Bugün erken saatlerde (Jungkook'la) randevusu için Jimin'i mükemmelce giydirmişti ve şu anda aynısını kendisine yapamıyordu. Sehun takım elbiseler, günlük ve şık kıyafetler konusunda iyiydi ama kulübe gitmek konusunda değildi. Kai'den yardım isteseydi Alfa hemen ona giyecek bir şey bulup muhteşem görünmesini sağlardı.

Başını iki yana salladı. Hayır, bunu kendisi yapmalıydı. Sehun bu gece iyi görünmeye kararlıydı. İşine geri dönerek elindeki en iyi gömlekleri çıkardı.

Bir sürü gömleği vardı. Bazılarını bugüne kadar hiç hatırlamıyordu—Kai, Sehun’da görmek istediği şeylerle hâlâ gardırobuna ekleme yapıyor olmalıydı. (Tabii ki, gardırobundaki eklemeleri fark etmişti. Daha önce giymediği şeylerdi ve büyücünün parmağı olduğunu hemen anlamıştı.) Askıları incelerken gözü koyu, erik rengi bir gömleğe takıldı ve onu çıkardı.

“Ya bu?” elinde çevirerek bu olmasına karar verdi. Güzeldi. Hafif ve yumuşaktı, böylece sıcaklamazdı. Uzun kollu ve önden düğmeli gömlek olmasına rağmen ortama uyum sağlayacak bir parlaklığı da vardı. Ona uyacak pantolon seçti; dar, siyah bir parçaydı. Sonra onlara uyacak siyah, parlak ayakkabılar buldu.

Yüzüne hafif bir makyaj yapıp saçını şekillendirdikten sonra Sehun aynada kendine baktı ve görünüşünden memnun kaldı. Telefonunu alıp cebine attıktan sonra odasından çıktı.

Kai çoktan oturma odasında onu bekliyordu ve her zamanki gibi muhteşem görünüyordu. Muhteşem baldırlarını ortaya çıkaran siyah dar pantolon, açık yeşil bir gömlek ve koyu yeşil bir ceket giyiyordu. Saçlarını yukarıya doğru şekillendirmişti ve gözlerine biraz sürme çekmişti. Hatta koyu ton bir farla tamamlamıştı. Gömleğinin üstten birkaç düğmesi açıktı ve Sehun sertçe yutkundu. Kai adamı günaha sokacak kadar güzeldi ve Sehun ne yapacağını bilemiyordu.

Alfa onu şöyle bir süzdü ve başını onaylamazcasına iki yana salladı. “Kulübe mi yoksa iş görüşmesine mi gidiyorsun?” diyerek yaklaştı. Sehun parmak uçlarındaki sihirli kıvılcımları görebiliyordu. “Sana ne giyeceğini söylemek haddime değil tabii ki ama birkaç değişiklik yapmama ne dersin?” Kai parmaklarını sallayarak sordu.

Sehun kıyafetine baktı ve sonra bakışlarını Kai'ye çevirerek başını salladı.

Sehun’un üzerindeki yarı resmi pantolon stilini tamamlıyordu ve Omega çok seksi görünüyordu ancak gittikleri yere uygun değildi. “Gömlek güzel ama gittiğimiz yere göre çok resmi.”

Kai uzunca düşündükten sonra parmaklarını şaklattı. Sıkı, koyu gri, yılan derisi işlemeli ve deri pantolon Sehun’un bacaklarını sarmaladı; rugan botlar ayaklarında yerini alırken üzerinde balıkçı yaka, siyaha çalan koyu mor bir tişört—kahve gözlerini mükemmelce ortaya çıkarıyordu— belirdi. Onu tamamlayansa yakalarında gümüş parçalı siyah bir ceketti ve stili bitmişti.

Kai karşısına boy aynası getirdiğinde Sehun kendine baktı. Bakışlarını bedeninde hareket ettirerek yansımasını inceliyordu. Son birkaç gündür tıraş olmamıştı o yüzden biraz kirli sakalı çıkmıştı—ki görünüşüne çok şey katmıştı. Ellerini ceketin cebine soktu, bu kadar güzel göründüğü için kızarmamaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun gülüşünü bastırmaya çalıştı. Sürekli ne giyeceği söylenerek büyümüştü ve annesi şu anda onu görse ne derdi merak ediyordu.

Kai birkaç adım gerileyerek Sehun’u daha iyi inceledi ve hımladı. İşinden çok memnun görünüyordu. “Pekâlâ, artık gidebiliriz. Lordum.” Kolunu havalı bir şekilde salladı ve aralarında bir geçit açtı. Sehun gülümseyerek elini tuttu. Geçide girerken Sehun’un yüzünden belli olan heyecanla omeganın elini sıktı.


	18. 17.Bölüm

Sehun kulübe adımını attı ve hemen duyuları bir patlamaya girdi. Müziğe, atmosfere ve ışıklara duyarlı olmalıydı ama olamıyordu. Bütün duyuları açıktı ve hata yapmaktan korkuyordu. Aşırı düşünüyordu, bunun farkındaydı ancak durdurabileceği bir şey değildi. Birisi hemen Omega olduğunu anlayacakmış ve onu kuytu köşeye çekecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Kai'nin elinin sıkılaştığını hissedince başını iki yana salladı ve kulüpte ilerlediler.

Yüksek sesli müzik, çok fazla koku ve parfüm, sahte duman—hepsi karışınca Sehun’un sinirlerini germişti.

Çok fazla beden vardı etrafta, dans edip birbirlerine sürtünüyorlardı. Kai onları bara yönlendirdi ve içeceklerini sipariş etti. Dans pistine bakmak için döndüğünde Sehun’un gözlerine beraber dans eden iki tanıdık figür takıldı. Daha iyi görmek için gözlerini kısınca hemen kim olduklarını anladı.

Yoongi kollarını Taehyung’un beline sarmıştı ve Omega kollarını alfanın omuzlarına dolamıştı. Etraflarındaki birbirlerine sürtünen insanların aksine gerçekten dans ediyorlardı.

Kai'nin omzunu dürttü ve Alfa barmenden kendisine döndü, dikkatini Sehun’a verdi. “Şuraya baksana.” Başıyla işaret etti ve Kai gösterdiği yere baktı.

Kardeşini görünce gözleri kocaman oldu. “Yok artık.” Hemen ayağa kalktı. Belli ki dans pistine dalacaktı ancak Sehun hemen elini tuttu.

“Yapma.” Başını sertçe iki yana salladı. “Anlarını bozma.”

“O bir Omega, Sehun. Bir kulüp dolusu aç alfanın arasında olamaz.” dedi Kai. Gözleri dans pisti ve yanındaki Omega arasında gidip geliyordu.

“Ben de öyleyim.”

“Senin durumun farklı. Kim olduğunu gizlemek için iksir içmiyor. Tek bir nefes çekişiyle anında anlaşılıyor ve nasıl bili—“

“Sakin ol Kai. Ona baksana, yalnız değil ki. Yoongi yanına kimsenin yaklaşmasına izin vermez. Ayrıca eminim ki Yoongi hyung müstakbel eşine bakamayacağını düşünseydi onu buraya getirmezdi. Tamam mı?”

Kai hâlâ dans pistine bakıyordu ve Sehun alfanın dikkatini çekmek için elini sıktı. “Annem bundan hiç hoşlanmayacak.” Yenilgiyle iç çekti.

“Bilmesine gerek yok. Ayrıca öğrenirse anlayacağından eminim. Sen benimle berabersin; takılmak için geldin, kardeşine bebek bakıcılığı yapmaya ya da ona ne yapacağını söylemeye gelmedin. Kendine güzelce bakan bir Alfası varken hem de. O bir yetişkin Kai, yakında evlenecek ve çiftleşecek. Bırak yaşasın.”

Bu işe yaramış gibi görünüyordu, Kai yeniden iç çekerek yerine oturdu ancak içkileri gelene kadar bakışlarını arkasından ayırmadı.

Sehun barmene teşekkür etti ve barmen omegaya göz kırpınca Kai betaya sertçe baktı.

İçkilerini bitirdiklerinde yenisini sipariş etti ve Sehun’a döndü. “Dans etmek ister misin?”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak dans pistine baktı ve sonra başını salladı. Güzel dans ederdi ancak gösteriş yapacak kadar değildi. Burada tek yapacağı bedenini ritme uygun sallamaktı.

İkinci bardaklarını bitirdikten sonra Kai elini tuttu ve onu dans pistine yönlendirdi. Sehun kardeşine görebileceği bir yer seçtiğini fark etmişti. Yavaşça başladılar, ikili bir süre ritimle eş hareket ettiler. Sonra Kai, Sehun’un gözlerine bakarak izin isterken kollarını kaldırdı ve Sehun başıyla onaylayınca Alfa ellerini omeganın beline sarıp kendine çekti.

Sehun nefesini tutmak zorunda kalmıştı çünkü Kai'nin dokunduğu yerde teni karıncalanıyordu ve gözlerini kapattı. Kai fark ettiğinde ve kolları hâlâ yanlarını tutarken bir elini çekti ve Sehun’un kolunu tutarak kendi boynuna doladı.

Sehun neşeyle dans ederken Kai'nin uzanıp yüzünü boynuna gömerek kokusunu ciğerlerine çektiğinde içinde bir şey hissetti. Kai farkında olmadan boynuna bir öpücük kondurunca bulutların üstündeymiş gibi hissetti. Çok içtendi ve Sehun bunu sevmişti.

İnsanların neden bunu sevdiklerini anlıyordu biraz. Kulübe gitmeyi. Üzerine yapışan bir çeşit heyecan vardı. Bu kafayı bir daha deneyimlemek için bunu yeniden yapabilirdi.

Bir baloncuğun içinde, kendine yaslanan Alfa dışında herkesten uzak ve dokunulmaz gibiydi. Fena değildi. Alfa da onu tuttuğu için çok memnun görünüyordu. Sehun onunla ara sıra gelmeye karar verdi.

Kai'nin bileğini tuttu ve yanağına götürerek alfanın koku bezelerine sürttü yüzünü.

Kai istediği kadar canının istediğini yapmasına izin veriyordu. Sağ eli hâlâ Sehun’un belindeydi.

Yaptıkları şey bilinçli değildi. İçlerindeki hayvanlar yüzünden olmalıydı; ya da yakınlıklarından dolayıydı. Öylece duruyorlardı ve ikisi de ayrılmak istemiyordu—ta ki bir ses Sehun’un adını seslendiğinde istemsizce ayrılanana kadar.

Sehun döndüğünde Taehyung'un kolları göğsünde sırıttığını gördü. Kaşlarını oynatıyordu. “Seni burada göreceğimi hiç düşünmezdim.” Kolunu Yoongi'nin beline atarak söyledi.

“Ben de.” Sehun arkadaşlarına yaklaştı. “Kardeşin beni kulübe götürmekte çok ısrar etti.”

“Evet, ikinizin Cuma bir randevunuz olduğundan bahsetti ancak bu kulüp olacağını bilmiyordum.”

“Randevu değil.” Kai, Sehun’un yanına geldi. “Arkadaş olarak takılıyoruz.” diye vurguladı.

“Uh?” Yoongi bir ses çıkardı ve Sehun ona tersçe bakınca kıkırdadı. “İkinizin o dansına bakınca—dans mı ediyorlardı yoksa birbirlerini kokularıyla mühürlüyorlardı?” Alfa yanındaki sevgilisine bakarak sordu.

“Diğeri.” Taehyung meşhur gülümsemesini sunuyordu.

Sehun rahatsızca kıpırdandı ve Kai bunu fark etti. “İkiniz de kesin şunu. Onu rahatsız ediyorsunuz. Oturacak bir yer bulalım. Ben gidip içkileri getireyim.” diyerek yanında Sehun’la uzaklaştı Kai.

Hepsi oturduğunda Kai ne içeceklerini sorduktan sonra bara gitmek için izin istedi.

Sehun, Kai'nin uzaklaşmasını izliyordu ancak Tae boğazını temizleyince arkadaşına döndü. “Ne var?” arkadaşının ifadesini görünce kaş çatarak sordu. “Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?”

Taehyung başını iki yana salladı ve kahkahasını bastırıyormuş gibi elini ağzına koydu. “Hiç.” dedi. Sesi boğuk çıkmıştı.

“Ee, nasılsın?” Yoongi kolunu Taehyung’un beline atarak sordu. Sehun bunun dikkatini sevgilisinin üzerinden çekmek için bahane olduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Cidden mi hyung?”

“Gerçekten nasıl olduğunu bilmek istiyorum. Klinikten çıktığından beri seni görmedim ve senden haber almadım.” Yoongi'nin sesi içten çıkıyordu.

“Gördüğün gibi iyiyim.” Sehun alfaya gülümsedi. “Ben de seni burada görmeyi beklemezdim.”

Yoongi başını salladı. “Ben de. Ancak bazen koyuvermemiz gerektiğini anlıyorum. Tae kulübe gitmek isteyince ben de onu buraya getirmeye karar verdim çünkü omegalar için en güvenli yerdir. Jeon’lara ait ve partilemeyi seven Omega oğulları olduğunu duydum. Onun için güvenli bir ortam yaratmak için burayı kurdular.”

“Jeon derken Jungkook'un ailesi mi?”

Taehyung başını salladı. “Evet, babası kulübün sahibi.”

“Doktor olduklarını sanıyordum.”

“Evet, doktorlar ama doktorlar da başka işlere yönelebilirler. Yoongi'nin dediği gibi burayı Omega oğulları için yaptılar.”

Sehun tanışmadığı bu çocuğu kıskanmamaya çalışıyordu. Bazı aileler ne olursa olsunlar koşulsuzca evlatlarını seviyorlardı. “Jungkook'un kardeşi mi var?” diye sordu.

“Evet. Hayatının çoğunu yurt dışında geçirdi ve liseden mezun olduktan sonra iki ay önce geri döndü.”

“Kook bir kardeşi olduğundan hiç bahsetmedi.”

Taehyung omuz silkti. “Sanırım unutmuştur. Ama eminim Jimin biliyordur.”

Sehun başını salladı. Jungkook, Jimin'e kur yapıyordu. Alfanın ailesini ona anlatması doğaldı. Sehun da Jungkook hakkında daha çok şey öğrenmek isterdi ve bir dahakine soracağına karar verdi.

Yaklaşık on beş dakika boyunca sohbetlerine devam ettiler ve Kai hâlâ dönmemişti. Kai'nin neden uzun süre gelmediğini merak ederek bara baktığında hiç bakmamış olmayı dilemişti çünkü başka bir adamın—belli ki omegaydı(kendini taşımasından anlamıştı Sehun) yanağını öpmek için Kai'ye doğru eğildiğini ve Kai'nin kendisine yaslanan omegaya sevgiyle gülümsediğini görmüştü.

Alfa uzanarak omeganın saçlarını yüzünden çekti ve çocuğun saçlarını sevgiyle karıştırdı. Sehun omeganın genç olduğunu görebiliyordu. Taehyung'dan bile küçüktü; 17-18 ya var ya yoktu.

Karnında yakıcı bir şeyler dönüyordu. Avuçları kaşınıyordu. Omurgasını dikleştirdi. Kusacak gibi hissediyordu. Boğazı kurumuştu ve göğsü sıkışmıştı. Sehun ne olduğunu biliyordu. Ona bir fırtına gibi çarpan şey kıskançlıktı. Adil değildi ve bir dayanağı yoktu. Kai'nin yanında başka bir adam vardı sadece.

İçindeki yanmayı ve teninin ısınmasını hissedince Sehun izin istedi ve hızla ayaklanıp arka çıkışa gitti. İnsanlar duygularını anlamadan önce uzaklaşması gerekiyordu. Kapıyı arkasından kapattı ve duvara yaslanarak ellerini dizine dayadı. Burnundan nefes alıp ağzından vererek kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Midesi çalkalanıyor, kalbi hızlanıyordu. Yağmur yağmaya başlamıştı ve karanlıkta dikilmiş, kendinden ve ona bir kez daha ihanet eden hain bedeninden nefret ederken soğuk rüzgar hafifçe titremesine neden oluyordu. Oysaki sakin ve kontrollü kalmak istiyordu.

Gözlerini kapatarak kendisine kıskanmasının bir nedeni olmadığını, Kai'nin bunu ona yapmayacağını hatırlatmaya çalışıyordu ve Kai'nin kıskanacak kadar kendisinin olmadığı gerçeği onu geriyordu(hatta kızdırıyordu). Arkasındaki kapının açıldığını duyunca doğruldu ve döndü. Sehun gözlerini açıp bir adım geriledi ve gelen kişiyle arasına biraz mesafe koydu.

Sehun loş ışıkta Taehyung’un siluetini seçebilince rahatlamayla iç çekti. Başkası—bir Alfa, hatta Kai olmasından korkmuştu.

“Merhaba, iyi misin?” Taehyung her an patlayacağını düşünür gibi bakıyordu.

Hızla başını salladı ve kendinden emin görünmek için doğruldu. “Evet.”

Taehyung kapıyı kapattı ve karanlıkta yavaşça ona yaklaştı. Yağmur ince gömleğini hızla üzerine yapıştırmıştı. “Aslında iyi olmadığını görebiliyorum ama istemiyorsan bana anlatman için zorlamayacağım. Burada saklanmak da işe yaramaz. Her ne ise.”

Sehun önündeki boşluğa bakıyordu.

“Sehun?”

Taehyung uzandı ve Sehun’un yüzündeki şüphe ve öfkeye baktı. Onu bu kadar üzecek ne olduğunu merak ediyordu. Aralarındaki hava omeganın mutsuz kokusuyla doluydu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, kıskançlık her şeyin üzerinde olmasına rağmen kendine ve Tae’ye umutsuzca bunun hiçbir şey olduğunu söylemeye çalışıyordu. “Bilmiyorum, hiçbir şey yok. Onun hatası değil.”

Taehyung kalbindeki sızıyla ona bakıyordu, ağabeyinin Sehun’un ikinci cinsiyetine karşı rahatsız ve yabancı hissettiğini söylediğini şimdi iyi anlıyordu. “Kim? Kai bir şey mi yaptı? Bir şey söyle!” Kai'nin yanlış bir şey yapma fikri akıl kârı değildi Taehyung’a göre. İkili birkaç dakika önce dans edip, kokularını bırakarak resmen birbirlerine düşüyorlardı. Ancak Sehun’un üzülmesine o neden olmuş olmalıydı.

“Hayır, evet, şey pek sayılmaz.” dedi Sehun. Düzgün cümle kuramadığı için kendine kızıyordu ancak karşısındaki Taehyung’du, doğal bir yatıştırıcı olan ve insanları sakinleştiren arkadaşıydı.

“Gel buraya.” Taehyung duvarın dibindeki, üzerinde şemsiye bulunan banklardan birine gitti ve Sehun da ona katıldı. Bir bacağını bükerek Taehyung yan oturdu ve olabildiğince az tehditkar ve nazik görünmeye çalıştı. “O ne yaptıysa ya da dediyse, bana anlatabilirsin. Belki sana açıklayabilirim. Ağabeyimi herkesten iyi tanırım.”

Sehun dizlerine bakarak başını iki yana salladı. “O bir şey yapmadı. Neden böyle olduğumu bilmiyorum. Bir çocukla konuşuyordu sadece; benim gibi, bizim gibi birisiydi.”

Taehyung başını salladı. Kai ve Jungsuk’un konuştuklarını görmüştüve Kai her zamanki gibi küçük omegaya sevgisini gösteriyordu. Jungsuk, Jungkook'un küçük kardeşiydi ve Kai ona karşı da Taehyung'a olduğu gibi korumacıydı. Omega izin istemeden önce Sehun’un gördüğünü fark etmişti. Tae, Sehun’un arkadaşından gitmişti ancak hâlâ çiftleşmemişlerse ya da samimi değillerse Sehun bu kadar güçlü bir tepki vermemeliydi. Yoksa… Tae bunun ne anlama geleceğini düşünerek kaş çattı ve kafası karıştı. “Ben sanıyordum ki Kai ve sen aslında…”

“Yapmadık.” Sehun hızlıca ve biraz seslice cevap verdi, sesinin tonundan pişman olmuştu. Sanki çiftleşmiş olmaları ya da samimi olmaları fikri ona utanç veriyor gibi çıkmıştı sesi.

“Oh, çiftleşseydiniz gidip dövecektim onu. Her iyi Alfa omegasının bölgesine başka bir Omega sokmamayı bilir ancak yapmadıysanız…” Tae durdu. Kai haklıydı, Sehun tüm yönleri kapatıyor ve ‘normal’ yoldan gitmiyordu. Tae, Kai'yi suçlayamazdı çünkü çift olmadıkları için yanlış bir şey yapmamıştı ancak Sehun çiftmiş gibi davranıyorsa şimdiden Kai daha iyisi bilmeliydi. Ancak durum ne olursa olsun Tae, Sehun’u doğru yöne doğru birazcık itecekti. Kai onun eşiydi ve omegayı seviyor, onunla olmak istiyordu. Sehun’un bunu anlaması gerekiyordu. Kai'yi uzaklaştırmak sadece alfaya acı vermeyecekti, Sehun da acı çekecekti.

Bir şey daha vardı; Sehun’a Jungsuk’un kim olduğunu söylemeyi düşünmüyordu.

“Böyle hissettiğinde onunla konuşmalısın. Bir alfaya göre oldukça anlayışlı birisidir.” Taehyung hafifçe gülümseyerek söyledi ve ufak yorumunun çok karamsar görünmeyeceğini umuyordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, aptal gibi hissediyordu. “Olay çıkarmak istemiyorum ve ayrıca kötü kokuyorum.”

Taehyung uzun olan omegaya baktı ve Sehun’un işine iyice burnunu sokmaya karar verdi. “Kai senin hakkında benimle konuştuğu için umarım ihanete uğramış gibi hissetmezsin.” diye başladı ve Sehun’a yorum yapması ya da kendini durdurması için zaman verdi. Sehun bir şey yapmayarak arkadaşına kocaman, şaşırmış gözlerle bakıyordu.

“Kötü kokmuyorsun ama kokuyorsun. Bunu diyebilirim. Ancak bunu bir nedenden yaptın. Kai'nin senin alfan olmadığını biliyorum—yani, ona mühürlendin ve o senin gerçek eşin ancak sen hâlâ bu durumu kabullenmiş değilsin ve onun gerçek eşin olması onunla çiftleşmek zorunda olduğun anlamına gelmiyor. Fark edelim ki sen onunla olmak istiyorsun.”

“Ben…” Sehun durakladı ve karşı çıkamadan önce diğeri devam etti.

“Yanılmıyorsun. Bedenin yanılmıyor. Böyle davranman ve bu şeylere tepki vermen de yanıltmıyor.” Tae devam etti. Çok duygusal veya zayıf görünmemeye çalışarak demek istediğini anlatmaya çalışıyordu. “Bunun yüzünden saklanmamalısın. Ağabeyim, senin muhtemel alfan olarak, neler hissettiğini bilmek ister ve özellikle bu durumda muhtemelen sana sarılıp endişelenecek bir şey olmadığına dair seni teselli etmek isteyecektir. Yağmurda ıslak kedi gibi oturman yanında olmadığı için onu üzecektir.”

Sehun yüzünü ovuşturdu. Aklına gelen mantıksız da olsa bir meleğin gelip Taehyung'un mantığını çürütmesini istiyordu. “Kucaklanıp bebek muamelesi görmeye ihtiyacım yok.”

“Kimse olduğunu söylemedi.” dedi Taehyung ve ona gülümsedi. “Ama eminim burada yağmurda oturmak yerine sarılmayı tercih edersin. Ayrıca eminim ki Kai izin vermeni tercih eder.” Taehyung çok açık sözlü olduğunu biliyordu ancak zor aşk da bir aşktı. “Özür dilerim ama seni birazcık bencil olmakla suçlayacağım. Çünkü Kai'yle sahip olduğun şey tek taraflı değil. Onu istemene rağmen sırf ona ihtiyacın olmadığını birilerine kanıtlamak için onu uzaklaştırıyorsun. Nedenlerin ne olursa olsun, sonuç hep aynı; Kai uzaklaştırılıyor. Seni ne kadar çok istediğini düşünürsek bunun ona acı verdiğini anlamamak için aptal oluyorsun.”

Sehun dişlerini sıktı, birazcık saldırıya uğramış gibi hissediyordu ve Taehyung'un böyle konuşmasını son birkaç aydır kendisine karşı adil ve dürüst olduğu için kabul ediyordu sadece. “Ben onu uzaklaştırmıyorum.”

“Öyle mi? O zaman içeride olmak ve ona üzüldüğünü söylemek yerine neden dışarıdasın?” Taehyung meydan okudu.

“Sana söyledim. Çünkü üzülmeye hakkım yok.” Sehun hızla karşılık verdi.

“Belki yok, belki var ama yine de ona söylemelisin. Sen istemediğini söylesen sence hâlâ Jungsuk’a sarılır mı? İkiniz de kaybetmek yerine ikiniz de kazanabilirsiniz.” Taehyung, Sehun’un bir şey diyeceğini anlayınca çabucak konuştu. Sert davrandığını biliyordu ancak Kai yumuşak ve nazik davranmaya çalışmıştı ve Sehun’un birazcık itmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Sehun hüsranla inledi ve ayağa kalktı. Bir adımla yağmura adım attı ve kıyafeti hızla ıslandı.

“Kendini güvensiz hisseden sadece sen değilsin. Ben de omegayım ama bunun mutluluğuma engel olmasına asla izin vermedim. Ağabeyimle beraber olmak istediğin açıkken bunu kendine yapmamalısın—ki ağabeyim de seni çok fazla istiyor. Ona mühürlendin sen, Sehun.” ‘özel’ durumu içine sokarak ileri gittiğini biliyordu Taehyung. “Sana mühürlerini bile gösterdi—ki bu ailesi olmadığı sürece asla yapmayacağı bir şey çünkü onlar konusunda güvensiz hissediyor. Seni önemsiyor, sana çıkma teklifi etti ama sen onu reddettin.”

Yağmur damlaları saçlarına düşerken Sehun sudan kaçmak için gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Hüzünlü gözlerle Tae’ye baktı. “Korkuyorum, Tae. Ağabeyinden hoşlanıyorum, gerçekten hoşlanıyorum ama bir alfayla nasıl başa çıkacağımı bilmiyorum.” Sehun sonunda kabullendi. Bu onun için yeni bir bölgeydi; alfayı bırak, birisine karşı hiç böyle hissetmemişti ve cesaretini kırıyordu. Aynı anda iki farklı yere çekiliyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Korktuğunu biliyorum ama bu seni ona bir şans vermekten alıkoymasın. Bunu kabul etmelisin Sehun; sen bir omegasın ve her zaman bir alfaya ihtiyacın olacak. Bu doğamızda var. Sana söz veriyorum utanılacak bir şey değil—“ hatalı olabileceğini düşünerek aniden durdu. Belki de Sehun ağabeyini şeytan kanı yüzünden istemiyordu? Emin değildi ama—“Büyücü olduğu için mi yoksa? Kedigözleri yüzünden mi onu reddettin?” diye sordu Taehyung ve Sehun’a sertçe baktı.

Sehun hızla başını iki yana sallayarak reddetti çünkü Kai'nin kedigözleri onu çeken ilk şeydi. “Bu haksızlık, öyle bir şey olamaz.”

“Hayır mı?”

“Hayır, tabii ki. Onları seviyorum. Büyücü diye Kai'ye başka gözle bakmıyorum. O yanını da insan yanını sevdiğim kadar çok seviyorum.” Sehun bu sefer özgüvenle kabul etti.

“Ona söyledin mi hiç?” Taehyung da ayaklandı.

“Evet.” Başını salladı. “Bir kere değil, birkaç defa.”

“Sana inanıyorum.” Taehyung parmaklarını saçlarına soktu. “Onunla konuşmalısın, Sehun. Ciddiyim.”

Sehun bir şey diyemeyerek diğer omegaya bakıyordu.

Ona yumuşak bir şekilde gülümseyerek Taehyung kapıya gitti. “Bazen bizim güvensiz hissettiğimiz ya da kendimiz konusunda sevmediğimiz şeyler diğerlerine çekici, ilginç ve hoş gelebiliyor. Bir sonraki sefere ondan saklanmak yerine bunu hatırlamaya çalış. Bir de Jungsuk, Jungkook'un küçük kardeşi. Kai'yle aralarında sadece kardeş sevgisi var. Jungsuk’u beni gördüğü gibi görüyor.” Taehyung ona acıyarak söylemeye karar vermişti ve kulübe girerek Sehun’u arkada bıraktı.

Sehun bir dakika boyunca Taehyung’un dediklerini düşündü. Onu Kai'yle olmaktan neyin alıkoyduğunu bilmiyordu. Alfadan hoşlanıyordu ve belli ki Alfa da ondan hoşlanıyordu. Emin olduğu bir şey vardı; başka bir alfayla beraber olma fikri onu korkutuyordu. Ancak Kai herhangi bir Alfa değildi, o özeldi, Sehun’un eşiydi ve âşık olduğu adamdı.

Mühürlendiği kişiydi.

Son günlere kadar bu gerçeği kabul etmemişti. Ne zaman olduğunu bilmiyordu. Belki de Kai'yi ilk gördüğü andı? Tek bildiği ne olduğuydu. Bir yerde içindeki kurt eşi olarak sadece Kai'yi seçmişti ve şimdi onun için geri dönüş yoktu. Her şeyi, farkında bile olmayan bir adama aitken başka birisi Sehun’la çiftleşemezdi.

Berbattı. Gerçekten berbattı. Kai'ye neler hissettiğini söyleyememesi berbattı. Kai'nin kendisini reddetmesinden korkuyordu. Şimdi Kai'nin onu gerçekten istediğini öğrendiği için daha fazla tutabileceğinden emin değildi.

Sehun, Kai'nin çiftleşecek birisini bulduğunda her şeyin değişeceğini biliyordu. Bunun olmasına izin veremezdi. Ya Kai'ye hislerini açıklardı ya da –hayır, sonraki bir seçenek bile değildi. Bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Kai'ye söyleyecekti.

Derin, titrek bir nefes alarak Sehun arkasını döndü ve kulübe girdi. Aniden yatağının sıcaklığında, sesten ve karışmış kokulardan uzak olmayı diledi.

Kulübün içinde dikilerek Kai'yi arıyordu. Kendisi de gidebilirdi ancak alfanın onu buraya getiren olduğunu düşününce bu kaba bir davranış olurdu. Kai'nin barda oturduğunu ve hâlâ Omega(Jungsuk) ile konuştuğunu gördü. Şu anda yanlarında Jungsuk’u korumacı bir şekilde tutan başka bir Alfa vardı ve üçü sohbet ediyordu. Kai yine omeganın saçlarını okşamıştı. Kıskançlık duygusu onları görünce Taehyung'la konuşması sayesinde tamamen geri dönmedi ve öteki alfanın tutuşuna bakılırsa Jungsuk’un sevgilisi olduğunu hatırlatarak kendisini kıskanmaya gerek olmadığına dair ikna etmişti.

Üşüdüğü için hafifçe titreyerek ıslak gömleğinin üst düğmesini çözdü ve üçlünün yanına giderek orada olduğunu bildirmek için boğazını temizledi.

Kai, Sehun’u gördüğü anda hemen ayağa kalktı ve endişeyle elini tuttu. “Islanmışsın, ne oldu? İyi misin?” Kai'nin burun delikleri onun hafif olan mutsuz kokusuyla genişledi ve daha çok endişelendi.

“Bir şey değil.” Sehun omzunun üzerinden baktı ve kulübün karşısındaki Taehyung'la göz göze geldi. Tekrar Kai'ye döndüğünde suçlu hissederek Kai'nin elini tutan eline baktı. Başparmağıyla nazikçe Sehun’un elini okşuyordu. Başını kaldırdığında ve elini çektiğinde—anında pişman olmuştu—Kai'nin kahve gözlerine baktı. “Eve gitmek istiyorum.”

“Peki.” Kai gülümsemeye çalıştı. Sehun konuşmaz istemezse ondan bir cevap talep edemeyeceğini bildiği için yalan söylendiğini ya da reddedildiğini hissetmemeye çalışıyordu. Kendisine Sehun’un zamana ihtiyacı olduğunu hatırlattı. Sehun arkasını dönüp çıkışa gitti.

Kai iç çekerek Jungsuk ve eşine döndü. “Özür dilerim. İkinizi tanıştırmak istiyordum ama Sehun’un canı sıkkın belli ki. Ailene selamlarımı ilet. Gitmem lazım.”

Jungsuk gülümsedi. “Özür dileyecek bir şey yok. Bir sonraki sefer düzgünce tanışırız.” Eliyle kışkış işareti yaptı. “Şimdi erkeğini daha fazla üzmeden git artık.”

Kai başını salladı ve gülümseyerek Jungsuk’un saçlarını karıştırdı, Jaebum’un elini sıktıktan sonra Sehun’un peşinden koştu.


	19. 18.Bölüm

Sehun çok yorgun olmasına rağmen uyuyamıyordu. Bir saattir dönüp duruyordu, uyumaya çalışıyordu ama ne zaman gözlerini kapatsa Kai beliriyordu. Çabucak bir şey yapmalıydı yoksa aklını kaçıracaktı. Sehun homurdanarak yataktan kalktı ve Kai'yle hemen konuşmaya kararlı bir şekilde odadan çıktı.

Kapıya hafifçe tıkladıktan sonra çağrılmayı bekledi ve içeri girip kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Kai yatağın yanındaki koltuktan oturuyordu, elinde çizim defteri ve kalem vardı. “Selam, bir dakikan var mı?” Sehun alt dudağını ısırarak sordu ve burun delikleri alfanın tatlı kokusuyla genişledi.

Kai elindekileri bıraktı ve Sehun’a gelmesini işaret etti. “Evet, tabii ki. Her şey yolunda mı?” Sehun, Kai geçitle onları eve getirdiğinden beri sessiz ve uzak kalmıştı. Omega için endişeleniyordu ve ruh halini neyin değiştirdiğini sormak istiyordu ancak omegayı zorluyormuş gibi görünmek de istemiyordu. Sehun, Kai'nin yanına oturdu ve gözleri aralarındaki çizim defterine takıldı. Bu tasarımları kim giyecekse çok şanslıydı. İlk kez alfanın işine dair bir şeyler görünüyordu Sehun. Bazen Kai'nin bir tasarımcı olduğunu—aynı branşta çalışacaklarını— unutuyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un dikkatini çekmek için boğazını temizledi ve Omega başını kaldırdığında alfanın kendisine beklentiyle baktığını gördü.

Sehun hemen ne söylemek için geldiğini hatırlayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve geriye yaslandı. “Sanırım senden hoşlanıyorum.” Bir yanı kabullendiği için gurur duyarken diğer yanı korkuyordu ancak hiç de düşündüğü gibi değildi. Sehun dizlerine bakarak anında kokusu daha tatlı ve davetkar olan Kai'nin bakışlarından kaçınıyordu. Muhtemelen Sehun’un sözlerine tepkisiydi.

Kai kendisine bakmayı reddeden Sehun’a düzgünce bakmak için tamamen döndü. Gülümsedi ve Sehun’un sesiyle bedenine bir sıcaklık yayıldı. “Sanırım ben de senden hoşlanıyorum.”

Sehun’un bir yanı Kai'ye sokulup kucaklanmak isterken diğer yanı da Kai'nin aynı şekilde hissettiği konusunda ciddi olmasından korkarak kaçmak istiyordu.

“İstemiyorum.” Sehun kabullendi ve başını kaldırarak Kai'ye baktı. Kai dediğinden dolayı birazcık incinmiş görünüyordu ve Sehun bunun için onu suçlayamazdı. Çünkü Kai de aynısını söyleseydi kendisi de iyi hissetmezdi.

“Neden?”

“Çünkü beni gösterdiğinden daha fazlasıyım ben.” Sehun neden itiraf ettiğini sorgulayarak cevapladı.

Kai ona şaşkınca bakıyordu. “Seni gösteren ne?”

“Bir Omega olmak.” Sehun homurdandı ve yeniden dizlerine baktı. Bunu kabullenmek mi yoksa bundan bahsetmek mi ağzının beyninden daha fazla çalışmasıyla yorulmasına neden oluyordu merak ediyordu.

Kai kokusunu alabiliyordu. Kendine acıma ve acı. Sehun’un kendi cinsiyeti hakkında böyle düşündüğünü görmek kalbini kırıyordu. Tüm uzuvlarıyla onu korumacı bir şekilde sarmamak için kendisini tutmak yakıcıydı. Kai dudağını ısırdı ve yanında minicik görünen uzun adama bakmaya devam etti. “Omega olmakta hiçbir sorun yok Sehun. Sen bir cinsiyetten çok daha fazlasısın.”

“Zayıfım demek oluyor.” Sehun karşı çıktı.

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak diğerini korumak ve rahatlatmak arzusuyla savaşıyordu. Alfası harekete geçmesi, eşlerini mutlu etmesi için bağırıyordu. “Bu hiç doğru değil.”

“Omegalar itaatkar, bağımlı, sürtük ve zayıf bebek makineleridir. İğrenç.” Sehun’un çenesi kasıldı ve tüm bedeni gerildi. Kendisi ve cinsiyeti hakkında sözlerinden zehir ve nefret akıyordu. Bundan fazlası olduğunu biliyordu ama ona öğretilenin aksine inandırmak zordu.

Kai başını iki yana salladı. Sehun’un bunları dökmesi iyi bir şeydi. Her şeyi kendine saklıyordu ve Kai bazen Sehun’un kalbinde duygularını sakladığı kutusu olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. “Omegalar konusunda çok kötü, cinsiyetçi bir fikir bu. Sen ve senin gibiler yatakta verdiklerinizden fazlasısınız.” Kai sertçe söyledi ve Sehun’un kaybolmaya çalışır gibi eğilmesini izledi. “Sehun, sana baskı yapmak istemiyorum ama seninle olmak istiyorum. Sana kur yapmam için bana şans vermeni istiyorum. Senden gerçekten ama gerçekten çok hoşlanıyorum. Sahip olabileceğimiz şeylerden bizi mahrum etmemelisin.”

Sehun bir anlığına gözlerini kapattı ve Taehyung'un sözlerini ve Kai'yle beraber olma azmini düşünerek burnundan nefes aldı.

Sehun yeniden Kai'nin gözlerine baktı. Orada görebiliyordu. Korkuyu görebiliyordu. Umudu görebiliyordu. Kai'nin ölümsüzlüğünün her zaman bir çekişme noktası olabileceğinin farkındalığını görebiliyordu. Kai'nin durumlarının imkansızlığına ve homofobik topluma bakış açısını –ve yüzleştiğini—görebiliyordu. Kai'yi güçlü yapan inatçılığını görebiliyordu. Ve o gücü istiyordu. Onu korumak istiyordu. Ona sığınmak istiyordu. Kai'ye her şeyin iyi olacağını ve onun da istediğini söylemeyi çok istiyordu. “Tamam.” Sehun fısıltıyla söyledi.

Kai'nin gözleri kocaman oldu. Sehun’un bu kadar kolayca kabullenmesini beklemiyordu. “Takılmıyorsun değil mi?”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak kucağına baktı. “Hayır, ciddiyim. Gerçekten seninle olmak istiyorum. Sen diğer alfalardan farklısın ve aramızda iyi şeyler olmasını istiyorum.” Saçlarını yüzünden çekti. “Ama şu anda çok yorgunum. Bu kelimeleri dile getirmem lazım ve—“ derin bir nefes aldı. “—ne uyuyabiliyorum ne rahatlayabiliyorum. Senin sayende, bunun yardım edeceğini bildiğim için buraya gelmek istedim. Ve bu beni zayıflatıyor.” Kabullenmek korkutucuydu ancak Sehun, Kai'nin bunu bildiğinin farkındaydı. O güçlüydü ve muhtemelen böyle bir omegayla ilk karşılaşması değildi.

Kai tepki veremeyerek birazcık Sehun’a doğru yanaştı ve tüm güvensizliklerini ve acılarını silebileceğini dileyerek elini sırtında gezdirdi. “Varlığın beni de rahatlatıyor. Tek taraflı değil.”

Sehun’un içinde bir yer dokunduğunda Kai'ye çekiliyordu ve nasıl bir his olduğunu itiraf etmişti. Ancak zihni işbirliği yapamayacak kadar yorgundu.

“Uyuduktan sonra daha iyi hissedeceksin.” Kai yumuşak bir tonda söyledi.

“Uyuyamıyorum.” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak fısıldadı. Sözler ağzından çıkarken uyuyakalacaktı az daha.

Kai gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’a elini uzattı. “Kalsana. Burada benimle yatabilirsin. Sadece uyuruz.” Sehun onu yatağa atmayı düşünmesin diye ekledi.

“Hayır, seni rahatsız etmek istemiyorum. Tasarımların üzerinde çalıştığını gördüm.”

“Endişelenme, bekleyebilirler. Haydi.”

Sehun yarı kapalı gözlerle Kai'ye bakıyordu ve aklını fikre odaklamaya çalışıyordu. Kelimeleri bulamıyordu ama istediği için çok düşünmeden uzanıp elini tuttu ve Kai'nin onu ayağa kaldırıp yatağa götürmesine izin verdi.

Sehun, Kai'nin robdöşambrını çıkarmasını, yatağa girip uzanmasını izledi. Örtü göğsünün yarsını örtüyordu.

Sehun kendi tişörtünü çıkardı ama pantolonunu üzerinde bıraktı. Başka birisiyle yatarken çok soyunuk olma fikrinden rahatsızdı.

Sehun geniş ve büyük yatağa girdi ve yavaşça yanına dönerek Kai'nin karanlıktaki siluetine baktı. Kai'nin güçlü Alfa kokusuyla sarmalanmış haldeyken Sehun kendini güvende ve rahat hissediyordu. Gözlerini yavaşça kırpıştırarak alt dudağını ısırdı. Şimdi de uyanık kalmaya çalışıyordu.

Kai'yle ilk kez uyuyuşu değildi ancak diğeri içgüdülerine göre—Kai'nin omegasına, gerçek eşine kâbusunu yok etmesi için ihtiyacı vardı— olduğu için farklı hissettiriyordu bu sefer.

Yatağın gömüldüğünü hissedince Kai başını yana yasladı ve gözlerini açtığında Sehun’un tereddütle kendisine doğru kaydığını gördü. Gözlerini kapatıp hareket etmeden Sehun’un almak istediklerine kendi karar vermesine izin verdi. Sehun yanına uzanınca, başını omzuna yaslayıp kolunu beline dolayınca, saf mutluluktan çığlık atmamak için dilini ısırdı.

Ne yapacağı konusunda gergin olan Sehun, Kai'nin yanına uzandıktan birkaç saniye sonra nefesini tuttu ve Kai kolunu kendi kolu üzerine koyduğunda anca nefesini bırakabildi. Zayıf bir sesle _‘iyi geceler’_ diye mırıldandıktan sonra Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve Kai'nin _‘iyi geceler Sehunnie,’_ karşılığını duyunca gülümsedi. İçi sıcacık olurken sorunsuzca uykuya daldı.

**_Ertesi Sabah!_ **

Gözleri kırpışarak açılırken Kai derin bir nefes aldı ve hareket etmeden odasını inceledi. Küçük güneş ışınları ağır perdelerin arasından odaya sızıyordu ve ışık karanlık odaya gözlerinin alışmasını sağlamıştı. Yanındaysa—daha doğrusu üzerindeyse—Sehun hâlâ uyuyordu. Omega uykusunda hareket etmiş olmalıydı; bir kolunu ve bacağını kendisini sarmalayan Kai'nin bedenine atmıştı. Kai dudaklarını yaladı ve Sehun’un dudaklarının(yarı açıktı ve boynuna dokunuyordu) hissiyle titredi. Adam ne zaman nefes verse bedeni karıncalanıyordu.

Sehun yumuşak ve tatlı kokuyordu; gül ve bal kokusu Kai'nin hatırladığından daha güçlüydü. Serin yaz rüzgârı gibi hafif ve taze hissettiriyordu ancak ona yeni olan ve görmezden gelmekte zorlandığı şey ise Sehun’un sabah ereksiyonunun hoş kokusuydu.

Kai onu suçlayıp suçlamayacağını bilemiyordu. Sehun’un yanında uyuduğu için mi Sehun böyle tepki veriyordu ona karşı yoksa normal bir ‘sabah ereksiyonu’ muydu? Ancak kokusu Kai'nin yumruklarını sıkmasına ve inlememek için dudağını sertçe ısırmasına neden oluyordu. Sehun’un bu yeni ve hoş kokusu Kai'nin tüm damarlarını doğru anda geriyordu ve Kai, kan kulaklarında fışırdarken nefes almakta zorlanıyordu. Gözlerini yavaşça kırpıştırarak alfasıyla ve zihnine dolan görüntülerle—Sehun’u yatağa bastırmış, dişlerinin boynunun yumuşak etine gömmüş ve onu oracıkta mühürlemiş olduğu görüntülerle— savaşıyordu.

Sehun’un inlediğini duyunca ve boynunda hareket eden dudaklarını hissedince Kai sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun’u uyandırıp durumları konusunda paniğe kapılmasını istemiyordu. Sehun’un uykusunda çıkardığı sesler her şeyi zorlaştırıyordu. Kai sık sık o seslerin nedenini merak ederken buluyordu kendini ve Sehun geri çekilip doğrularak şaşkınca bakınırken hayalinden arındı.

Sehun odaya bakınıyordu. Kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki kulaklarında hissedebiliyordu. Teni yanarken derin bir nefes aldı ve… _Kai'yi_ içine çekti. Kai'ye bakmak için dönünce Sehun’un bedeni diğer adam için sızladı. Kendini Kai'ye sunma arzusu onu yıkarken iniltisini bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Kai mükemmel kokuyordu. Resmen mükemmellikti ve Sehun şu andaki kokusunun ne olduğunudüzgünce düşünemiyordu çünkü tanımlayabileceğinin ötesindeydi.

“Özür dilerim, durduracağım.” Sehun hissettikleri ve düşündükleri göz önüne alınınca alfaya nasıl koktuğunu fark etmesiyle deli gibi kızarırken mırıldandı. “Hemen odama gidiyorum.”

“Sehun.” Kai hızla doğruldu ve uzanarak Sehun’un bileğini tuttu. Kaçmasını engelledi. “Sorun değil, lütfen gitme.” Kai, Sehun’dan kendisini rahatsız ettiğini düşünüyor diye arzusunu nasıl tutmamasını isteyeceğini bilemiyordu. “Gitmene gerek yok, lütfen—seni asla yargılamam.”

Sehun kızarıyordu. Yanakları ve hatta boynuyla göğsünün bir kısmı yumuşak bir kırmızı tonuna bürünüyordu. Ancak kafası karışıktı; daha önce hiç bu kadar çok arzu yaşamamıştı.

“Rahatsızlık vermek istemem. Senin arzunun kokusunu alabiliyorum. Benim yüzümden olduğunu biliyorum.” Sehun umutsuzca ne yapacağını bilemeyerek mırıldandı. Bir yandan odasına dönüp eski şekilde omegasını bastırmak istiyordu çünkü bu ona arzuladığı kontrolü geri verecekti ancak diğer yandan sadece Kai'nin omegasından etkilendiğini bildiği ve Kai'ninkini olduğu kadar kendi bedenini de hissedebildiği için—Kai gitmesini istemiyordu ayrıca— gitmek istemiyordu.

“Gitmene gerek yok. Hoşuma gitti. Olduğun halini seviyorum.” Kai tamamen oturdu, hâlâ Sehun’u tutuyordu. Farkında bile olmadan kalp atışlarını sayabileceği adama karşı çok hassastı.

Başını iki yana sallayarak gergince yutkundu Sehun. “Ben asla…”

“Hayır, demek istediğim o değildi.” Kai, Sehun’un hızlanan kalbini hissederek araya girdi. “Benden saklanmana gerek yok demek istedim.”

“Dikkat dağıtıcıyım.” dedi Sehun. Güzel gözleri şüphe ve güvensizlikle parlıyordu.

“Ben de dikkat dağıtıcıyım.” Kai karşılık verdi.

Sehun şaşkındı. “Ne?”

“Ben de senin kadar dikkat dağıtıcıyım Alfa olduğum için sen bana göre omegasın ve bundan bir sorun yok.” Kai hâlâ Sehun’un pantolonunu parçalamak, mükemmel şekilli bedeninin her tarafını yalamak ve ayak bastığı her yere tapınmak arzusuyla savaşıyordu. Kai bunların hiçbirini yapmazdı ve Sehun kendini başarısızlık olarak görmesin diye mutlu bir şekilde zihniyle savaşabilirdi.

“Sorun değil mi?” Sehun dudaklarını yaladı, gergin ve azgındı ancak biraz daha sakin hissediyordu.

“Sorun değil.” Kai onu avuttu. Elini Sehun’un elinde kaydırarak nazikçe sıktırdı ve sözlerini kullanmadan yalvardı.

Sehun ellerine bakarak dilinde biriken salyasını yutkundu. Bedeninin nasıl arzuladığını hissetmesi için kendine izin verdi. Sehun aslında yanakları utançla yanmasına rağmen hissettiklerinden hoşlanmıştı. Ancak en azında hisleri konusunda yalnız değildi. Kai'yi _‘okuyabiliyordu’_ artık.

Kai'nin avucu içinde elini döndürdü ve gözlerini Kai'nin kolundan bedenine doğru gezdirdi. Yumuşak karamel tonu tenindeki kasların şekillerini takip ediyordu. Gözleri alfanın dudaklarına takılınca kalp atışları yine hızlandı. Kusacak gibi hissederek gerginleşen Sehun (adrenalin sarhoşuydu) hislerine ve arzularına boyun eğdi. İstese bile kendini durduramıyordu. Durdurmadı da. Eşini öpmeyi asla bırakmak istemiyordu. Hem de bu kadar doğru hissettirirken.

Dudaklarının eşinin dudaklarına daha sert, daha ısrarla bastırdı. Kai onunla beraber hareket edince nefesi kesildi. Başı doğal bir şekilde yana yatarak öpücüğü derinleştirdi. Diliyle Kai'nin dolgun alt dudağını yaladı. İstediği gibi uzanıp dudaklarını nazikçe Kai'nin dudaklarına bastırdı. Reddedilme korkusu, reddedilmeme korkusuyla karışmıştı ve sonraki geleceklerle başa çıkmak onu germişti.

Sehun’un başı dönüyordu ve birazcık kafayı bulmuş gibiydi. Kai bir saniye sonra daha çok tutkuyla öpmeye başlayınca dudakları yanmaya başlamıştı. Onu öpmenin ve öpülmenin bu kadar iyi hissettireceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

Kai aniden suçlu hissederek öpücüğü bozdu ve ayrıldığı anda yumuşak dudakların tadını özledi ancak bunu yapmak zorunda gibi hissetmişti. Sehun’a baktığında Kai geri çekildiği için kendini daha kötü hissetti. İncinmiş görünüyordu, muhtemelen reddedilme olarak algılamıştı. Kai kendine bunun işe yaramasını istiyorsa bebek adımlarıyla gitmesi gerektiğini hatırlattı. Sehun, Kai'nin kendisine kur yapmasını kabul etmesi Kai'nin durumundan faydalanıp onunla yatacağı anlamına gelmiyordu.

“Çok erken.” Kai açıkladı ve uzanarak Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Prensiplerinin yapmasına, Sehun’a yapacaklarını endişelenmeden istediğini almasına izin vermesini dileyecekti az daha.

“Oh.” Sehun bu sefer daha kötü kızardı. “Senin de istediğini sanmıştım.”

Kai, Sehun’un teninin ısındığını avucunda hissedebiliyordu ve omeganın tatlı kokusundan dikkatinin dağılmaması için ağzından nefes alıp vermeye başladı. “İstiyorum, hayal ettiğinden de fazla ama dün söylediklerini doğru anladıysam daha önce hiç birisiyle olmamışsın. Kur yapmamı kabul ettin diye seni acele ettirmek istemiyorum.”

Eğer mümkünse Sehun daha fazla kızarmıştı ve gözleri aralarındaki noktaya çevrilmişti. “O kadar ileriye gitmeyi düşünmedim.” diye mırıldandı.

“Oh.” Kai soludu. Sehun’un niyetini tek bir öpücüğe göre anlamlandırdığı için aptal gibi hissediyordu. “Yani sadece istemiştin ki…” Kai durdu. Diğer eliyle Sehun’un yüzünü tamamen kavradı ve uzanarak dudaklarını yeni, daha derin bir öpücükle birleştirdi. Sehun kabul edince memnun olmuştu ve farkında olmadan itaatkârca dudaklarını ona araladığında heyecandan inlemişti.

Sehun düşüncelerini görmezden gelerek arzularının ipleri devralmasına izin verdi. Ellerini Kai'nin omuzlarına ve boynuna yasladı ve Kai'nin baldırlarına oturana kadar yanaştı. Hâlâ gergindi ama Kai'nin hazır olduğundan fazlasına zorlamayacağını bildiği için güvende ve özgüvenli hissediyordu.

Sehun duyularıyla sarhoş olmuş haldeyken Kai'nin belinden kavrayıp bedenlerini döndürerek birden sırtını yumuşak yatakta bulunca ağzından şaşkınlıkla dolu bir ses çıktı. Büyücü geri çekildiğinde Kai'ye baktı, elleri omuzlarındaydı ve farkında olmadan ağzından küçük bir ses dökülürken dudaklarını ısırdı Sehun. Ancak bu Kai'yi gülümsetmişti.

“Çok özelsin. Keşke benim gördüğüm gibi kendini görebilseydin.” Kai gözleri sevgiyle parlarken mırıldandı. İçinden sadece onu öpmek için bile olsa, asla ileriye gitmeyebilecek bile olsalar evrene ve onu dinleyen herhangi birisine teşekkürlerini sunuyordu. Eğilerek burnunu Sehun’un burnuna sürttü ve onun her bir santimini öpebilmeyi dileyerek dudaklarına, yanağına ve çenesine alaycı öpücükler kondurdu. Bir şansı olursa bunu kesinlikle yapacaktı.

Sehun titriyordu ve ellerini Kai'nin omuzlarından çıplak göğsüne, oradan beline ve kalçasına kaydırdı. Kai'nin ona bakışlarından dolayı kalbi göğsünü vahşice dövüyordu. Bacaklarını ayırarak Kai'yi kendine çekti Sehun. Bedeninin bedenine yaslanmasını istiyordu ve aralarında mümkün olduğunca daha az mesafe olmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

Sehun hâlâ baksırını ve pantolonunu giyiyordu ve Kai'nin üzerinde de pijama altı vardı ancak bu üç kata rağmen Sehun, Kai'nin ereksiyonunun kendisininkine baskısını açıkça hissedebiliyordu. Gözleri geriye kaydı ve bacakları daha çok ayrılırken içgüdüsel olarak Kai'ye doğru kıvrıldı. Deliği kasılırken Kai'nin kalçasını onu acıtabilecek kadar sertçe sıkıyordu. Mümkün olduğunca Kai'ye yaklaşmaya çalışırken düşünmüyordu.

Kai gafil avlanmıştı ve inleyerek Omega başını yanına çevirdiğinde, kendisini farkında olmadan ona sunduğunda dişlerini Sehun’un boynuna sürtmüştü. Ani ve yeni kokuyla havayı koklarken Kai'nin tüm bedeni titremeye başladı. Omeganın sıvısının kokusu ciğerlerini doldururken kanı hızla pompalanıyordu. Bunu hiç beklemiyordu, omegaların kızışmaları dışında sıvılarını salgılamaları çok nadir bir şeydi. Ama emindi ki Sehun onunla, gerçek alfasıyla beraber olduğunu için salgılayabiliyordu. Kai günahkârca inledi ve yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna göndü. Kendisini sarsan dehşetli arzuyla kaybolmamak için odaklanmaya çalışıyordu. “Aman tanrım.”

“Aman tanrım.” Sehun tekrarladı ve gözleri kocaman açıldı. Heyecandan ıslandığını hissettiği için utanmış ve dehşete düşmüştü. “Özür dilerim, özür dilerim…” Sehun paniklemeye başladı. Kendi bedeninden iğreniyordu ve ona böyle ihanet ettiği için kızıyordu. Kızışmada değildi, bunun olmaması gerekiyordu. “Bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı. Çok özür dilerim.”

“Hayır,” Kai yutkundu. Sehun’un boynunu öperken göz kapakları ağırlaşmıştı. Onu öpücüklere boğmayı durduramıyordu. “Hayır, hayır, özür dileme. Bu çok seksi.” Kai onu telkin etmeye çalışıyordu. Kendi ereksiyonu hızla sızdırmaya başlamıştı. Durmak ve aklını kaybetmeden aralarına biraz mesafe koymak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. “Tanrım, mükemmelsin.”

Kaçıp sonsuza kadar saklanmak ve teslim olup dönerek Kai'ye kendini sunması arasında sıkışıp kalan Sehun öylece kalarak gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı ve birkaç saniyeliğine nefesini tutup verdi. Zihni yapacaklarıyla savaşıyordu.

Kai'nin Sehun’un davranışındaki değişimi fark etmesi birkaç saniyesini aldı ancak geri çekilip Sehun’a baktığında korkmuş görüntüsüyle kalbi acı verici şekilde sıkışmıştı. Kafa karıştırıcıydı; Sehun hâlâ arzu ve şehvetle doluydu ama ifadesi ve davranışları Kai'ye durması için bağırıyordu.

“Siktir, iyi misin meleğim?” Kai örtüyü bedenine sararak Sehun’dan tamamen ayrılmadan çaresizce aralarına biraz mesafe koymaya çalıştı. Sehun yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve başını salladı.

Nefret ettiği bir şey yapacaktı; son derece gerekli olmadığı sürece yapmayacağına yemin ettiği bir şeydi. Kai parmaklarını şaklatarak duyularını köreltti, neredeyse boş ve donuk hissediyordu. Sehun’a saklanmaması için yalvardıktan sonra kendisinin bunu yapması ironikti ancak bu acil bir durumdu. Kai, Sehun’un baştan çıkarıcı kokusuyla sarmalanmışken doğru düşünebileceği konusunda kendine güvenmiyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun kaybolmuş gibi yeniden fısıldadı.

“Sen yanlış bir şey yapmadın.” Kai cevapladı. Yıllarca omegasını bastırdıktan sonra şu anda onu kontrol edememesinin Sehun için yürek parçalayıcı olduğunu görüyordu. Birisinin onun gibi davranması, sanki bir bedende iki kişilermiş gibi davranması mümkün olmamalıydı. Çünkü sık sık iç Alfa, Beta ya da Omega diye hitap edilmesine rağmen aslında ayrı bir parça değillerdi. Seni sen yapan parçalardı. Yine de Sehun körelmiş duyularına rağmen ona çok güçlü bir arzu ve şehvet dalgası gönderiyordu. Sehun’un beden dili açıkça bu durumdan hoşlanmadığını söylerken Kai kokusunu alabiliyordu.

Kollarını bedenine sararken Sehun kendini zayıf ve iğrenç hissediyordu. Başka ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek bozulmuş plak gibi tekrarlıyordu. “Özür dilerim.”

Kai iç çekti ve örtüyü üzerinden atarak aralarında bariyer gibi ayarladı, yeniden Sehun’un yanına uzandı ve dikkatle, korumacı bir şekilde kolunu ona sardı. “Sarılmayla başlayalım.” Kai yumuşak bir tonda fısıldadı. Her ne olduysa bunun Sehun’un ödünü tamamen koparmamış olmasını umuyordu. Kendini Sehun’dan biraz uzaklaştırmak bedeninin yeniden rahatlamasını sağlayacaktı ve uyarılması hızla sönmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun başını salladı ve gözlerini kapattı; bu kadar karmaşık birisi olduğunu kanıtlamışken Kai'nin onda değerli ne bulduğunu merak ediyordu. Kai'nin kendisinden vazgeçmemesini bencilce istiyordu. O yüzden Kai başını salladığında Sehun yanına döndü ve kolunu Kai'ye sararak aralarındaki yumuşak bariyerle sıkıca sarıldı. Kai'nin parmakları teninde gezinirken ve sevgiyle saçlarını okşarken yavaşça rahatlıyordu. Sehun sessizce yatarken bozulup bozulmadığını merak ediyordu. Kai'nin annesi arayıp ofise çağırana kadar kalkmamışlardı.

Sehun alfanın hazırlanmasını izliyordu. Kai mücevherleri ve ceketi hariç hazırdı çoktan ve akşamdan çalıştığı kâğıtları topluyordu. Düzgünce katlanmış kâğıtlar mavi bir huzmeyle büyücünün elinden kayboldular.

Sehun tezgâha yaslanmış, elindeki bardağı tembelce yudumluyordu. Yapacak bir şeyi olmadığı için Kai'yi izliyordu. Sevgilisinin hareketlerini izlemekten daha iyi şey neydi ki?

“Şovda görüşüyoruz?” Kai yanına geldi.

Birkaç saat önce olanlardan beri çok konuşmamışlardı. Pek diyecek bir şey yoktu da. “Evet.” Başını salladı ve Kai dudaklarına öpücük kondurunca gülümsedi.

“Seni saat beşte alması için araba yollayacağım.”

Sehun gülümsedi ve başını salladı. Kai'nin araba anahtarlarını, ceketini ve yüzüklerini aldıktan sonra omegaya son kez bakıp gitmesini izledi.


	20. 19.Bölüm

Sehun n’inci kez iç çekiyordu. Boş bardağı ve yemeği kenara ittikten sonra telefonunu alıp Jimin'i aradı. Arkadaşı aklını başına almasına yardım etmediği sürece böyle devam edemezdi. Sehun’un doğru yolda olduğuna ve doğrusunu yaptığına inanması gerekiyordu. Kai'nin şovundan önce aklını başına toplaması gerekiyordu. Kokusunun alfayı üzmesini istemiyordu.

Jimin ikinci çalışta açtı ve Sehun hemen arkadaşının gelmesini istedi. Çatışmasını hisseden Jimin birkaç dakikaya geleceğini söyleyip telefonu kapattı. Başını yemek masasına yasladığında bir geçidin açıldığını duydu ve Kai'ye görmeyi umarak hızla başını kaldırdı ancak Jiyong'u görünce donup kaldı.

Alfa ona bir şey demedi ve Sehun onun karşısındaki sandalyeye oturmasını izledi. Bakışları omeganın üzerindeyken Jiyong boğazını temizledi ve parmağının şaklamasıyla Sehun’un önünde yeni bir kahve fincanı belirdi.

“Daha fazlasına ihtiyacın var gibi.” Fincanı işaret ederek söyledi.

Gergince yutkunarak elinde dumanı tüten kahveye baktı ve bakışlarını büyücüye çevirdi. Sehun ona olan hoşnutsuzluğunu gösterdiğinden beri adamı görmemişti. Alfanın neden geldiğini anlamıyordu ve ilk karşılaşmaları hoş olmadığı için bu onu biraz geriyordu.

“Gerilmene gerek yok. Kai'nin gerçek eşi olduğunu bildiğimden sana zarar vermek için gelmedim buraya. Ayrıca bir omegaya asla zarar vermem ben.”

Gözleri kocaman açılan Sehun ağzını açtı ama tek kelime edemeden sudan çıkmış balık gibi açıp kapattı.

“Kai sana kur yapmasına izin verdiğini söyledi. Gerçek niyetini bilmek istiyorum, Oh Sehun.”

“Niyetim derken ne demek istiyorsun? Kai'nin gerçek eşi olduğumu nereden biliyorsun?”

“Kendisi söyledi. Seninle ilk tanıştığı anda hissetmiş ama kokunu alana kadar emin olamamış.”

“Kai biliyor muymuş?” Kai'nin kaderlerinin bir olduğunu bilmesine şaşırmıştı ve Jiyong başını salladı. “Hiç söylemedi.” Kai'nin eş olduklarını bilmesi çok şaşırtıcıydı. Neden bir şey dememişti ki? Ama Sehun da biliyordu ve kendine saklamıştı.

“Ona bahsettin mi Sehun? Ona mühürlendiğin gerçeğini peki?”

Yeniden yutkunarak başını iki yana salladı Sehun. “Hayır, bahsetmedim.”

“O zaman bir şey demediği için onu suçlayamazsın.” Sandalyesine yaslandı. “Soruma gelirsek, niyetin ne?”

Sehun’un Kai'yi suçlamaması konusunda Jiyong haklıydı. Söylemediği için alfaya kızmaya hakkı yoktu ki! Nasılsa konuşacaklardı. Şimdilik Jiyong'un sorusuna odaklandı. “Kai'yle olup onu alfam olarak kabul etmek dışında bir niyetim yok.” Dürüstçe cevapladı.

“Peki sen—“ Jiyong kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “—onu alfan olarak gerçekten kabul ettin mi?”

Bakışlarını kaçıran Omega başını yeniden iki yana salladı. “Henüz değil.”

“Seni durduranın ne olduğunu sorabilir miyim?”

Sehun alfaya döndü ama cevap veremedi. Çünkü onu durduranın tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kai'nin kur yapmasını kabul etmek bir şey, onu Alfası olarak kabul etmek bambaşka bir şeydi. İçindeki Omega çoktan onu kabullenmesine rağmen ilişkilerinin gerçekten yürümesini istiyorsa insan da kabul etmeliydi. Jiyong'a bakmaya devam ederken Alfa kazanmış gibi sırıtıyordu.

“Senin için söyleyeyim: onu alfan olarak kabul etmeme nedenin güvensizliklerin. Kabul etmek istemeyebilirsin ama içinde kırgın bir Sehun var. Alınma sakın, ben gerçeği söylüyorum. Çünkü karşı çıkmadıkça bu ilerlemene izin vermeyecek, olduğun yerde sayacaksın. Gerçekten kim olduğunu kabul etmekle başlamalısın ve bunu yapamazsan, o zaman eniştem olmayı hak etmezsin. Kai'nin kendisini savunamayan birisine ihtiyacı yoktu. Sana karşı bir kinim falan yok, inan bana Sehun ve daha iyi hissetmen için sözlerimi yumuşatmayacağım. Duygularını incitiyorsam çok üzgünüm ancak gerçekten ne istediğini bilmen gerekiyor. Eğer o Kai ise, onun için savaşmaya hazır olmalısın. Dünyaya kim olduğunu açıkla demiyorum sana. Sorduğum şey ikinci cinsiyetini senin bir parçan olarak kabul edebilir misin? Hor gördüğün bir şey olarak değil? Bunu Kai için yapabilir misin?”

Bu kelimelerin hepsi doğruydu ve acıtıyordu. Gözyaşlarını kırpıştırarak derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra konuştu Sehun. “Evet, sevdiğim adam için savaşmaya hazırım. Güvensizliklerimi kenara atacağım ve zorunda kalırsam kendimle de savaşacağım çünkü _Kai'nin Omegası_ olmaya kararlıyım.”

Jiyong başını sallamadan önce uzun bir süre onu izledi ve ayağa kalktı. “Pekâlâ o zaman, Kai'nin aşkının yanlış ellerde olmadığına emin olmak istemiştim. Herşeyin gönlünüzce olması dileğiyle.” Eliyle bir geçit açtı. “Seni bu geceki şovda göreceğim. Diyeceklerim bu kadardı.” Başarıyla geçidi açtı ve Sehun bir şey demeden gitmesini izledi.

Geçit kapandıktan sonra bile o noktaya bakmaya devam etti. Jiyong, Kai'nin aşkı demişti—ne demek istemişti ki? Kai onu gerçekten seviyor muydu? Öğrenmesi gerekiyordu. Alfasının ona âşık olma düşüncesi onu gülümsetiyordu. Jiyong zor birisiydi ama Sehun onun kayınbiraderini kollamasını anlıyordu.

Yeni kahvesinden bir yudum alırken başını eğdi ve derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra ayağa kalktı. O sırada zil çalarak en yakın arkadaşının gelişini bildirdi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

“Dökül çabuk!” dedi Jimin ve Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. Arkadaşının onu huzursuz eden şeyi anlatmasını sabırla bekliyordu.

Jimin'in parmaklarını saçlarında hissedince Sehun’un gözleri kapandı, kafatasındaki nazik baskı uykusunu getiriyordu. Gözlerini açarak derin bir nefes aldı ve konuştu Sehun. “Dün gece bir şeyler oldu.”

“Bir şeyler derken?” Jimin dikkatle sordu, elini durmadan hareket ediyordu.

“Kai ve ben—ben bana kur yapmasını kabul ettim.”

Jimin'in yüzüne parlak bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Aman tanrım. Bu harika bir haber, Hunnie.”

Sehun hımladı. “Evet.” Omuz silkti.

Jimin onu dikkatle izliyordu ve beklediği—umduğu tepkiyi göremeyince kaşlarını çattı. “Neden mutlu görünmüyorsun? Bu kararı kendin vermedin mi? Kai seni zorladı—“

“Hayır.” Sehun hemen başını iki yana salladı. “Kai asla—benim bir sorunum yok. Ondan hoşlandığımı ve onun da benden hoşlandığını kabul ettim.”

“Tabii ki hoşlanıyor. O zaman sorun ne?”

“Geceyi onun odasında geçirdim.” dedi Sehun ve Jimin'in bir kaşı havaya kalkarken suratına hınzır bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Hayır, hayır, düşündüğün şekilde değil. Yapmadık.” Derin bir nefes aldı. Jimin hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibiydi, Sehun arkadaşının haline az daha gülecekti. “Bu sabah az daha bir şey yapıyorduk ama—onu öptüm. Yani öpücüğü başlatan bendim ve o da karşılık verdi.”

“Sen de o cesaretin olduğunu biliyordum.”

Sehun eline vurdu ve sertçe baktı. “Ben ciddiyim, Chim.”

“Biliyorum.”

“O zaman araya girme de dinle.”

Jimin ağzına fermuarı çekti.

“İşler biraz kızıştı ve ben biraz delirdim çünkü zayıftım—“

“Hayır, Sehun, sana daha kaç kere şunu söylememeni söyleyeceğim? Sen zayıf değilsin. Sen tanıdığım en güçlü insansın. Kendine kötü bakmayı kes.”

“Kai'yi istemek beni zayıflatıyor, asla yapmayacağıma yemin ettiğim aynı şey ve—“

“Bir alfayı istemek seni zayıflatmaz. Öyle şeyler düşünme. Ailenin etkisi olmadan kendini nasıl göreceğini düşün. Oh Sehun, sen zayıf değilsin.” Jimin sertçe konuştu.

Sehun başını salladı, Kai'nin dün gece dediklerini hatırlıyordu ve zayıf olmadığına gerçekten inanmak istiyordu. Gözlerini yeniden kapattı. “Sence Kai'yi alfam olarak kabul etmeye hazır mıyım?” gözlerini açarak Jimin'e baktı.

Arkadaşı sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Sen söyle Sehun. Onu kabul etmeye hazır mısın?”

“Emin değilim.”

“İçine, derinlerine bak Hunnie. Cevap orada gizli.”

“İçimdeki omeganın her zaman hazır olduğunu biliyorsun.”

“İçindeki omegadan bahsetmiyorum. Kalbindeki insan kalbinden bahsediyorum.” Jimin elini Sehun’un kalbinin üzerine koydu. “Burası. Nasıl hissettiğini söyle bana.”

Sehun yeniden gözlerini kapattı ve o anda tek görebildiği Kai'nin gülümseyen yüzüydü; cömert, sevgi dolu, nazik ve Sehun’u asla zorlamayan anlayışlı Alfa. Her zaman destekleyici ve âşık olduğu aynı adam. Kai'nin kur yapmasını kabul etmek şu ana kadar verdiği en iyi karardı. Kalbi ona bunu söylüyordu ve Sehun artık neye ihtiyacı olduğunu anlıyordu. Titrek bir nefes alarak gözlerini açtı ve Jimin'in gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaştı. “Sanırım hazırım.” Ciddiydi. İçindeki titreşimleri, omeganın sonunda gururla dans etmesini hissedebiliyordu.

Jimin tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı, bu—Sehun’un bir alfayı istemenin ve ona bakacak Alfası olmasının kötü bir şey olmadığını anlayabilmesi— en iyi arkadaşı için istediği bir şeydi. Jimin, Kai'nin Sehun’u bilerek asla incitmeyeceğine ve onun rahatı için, ona güzel bir hayat sunmak için her şeyi yapacağına kalıbını basardı. İkisi apaçık birbirlerine âşıklardı ve kaderlerinde olduklarını bilmeden âşık olmuşlardı. Sehun ve Kai birbirlerini buldukları için çok şanslılardı. Gerçek eşini bulmak kolay değildi.

“O kararı verebilmene çok sevindim. Seni Kai'yle görmeyi ne kadar çok istesem de senin için kararı verenin ben olmasını istemedim.”

“Teşekkür ederim Jimin. Her zaman bana doğru yönü gösteriyorsun.”

Jimin sırıttı. “Tabii ki göstereceğim.” Sehun’u oturttu ve sıkıca sarıldı.

Sehun arkadaşının sarılmasına sıkıca karşılık verdi ve bir süre öyle kaldıktan sonra geri çekildiler.

Sehun hafiflemiş hissediyordu, omuzlarından koca bir yük kalkmış gibiydi.

Kai'nin gönderdiği araba onları almak için gelene kadar birkaç şeyden daha konuştular; Jimin arkadaşını ölümüne kızartarak Sehun’a ilişkilerini bir sonraki aşamaya taşıması için ipuçları verdi. Sonra şova hazırlanmak için Sehun’un odasına gittiler.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Jimin, Sehun’un peşinden gidiyordu. Ailesinin de işi bu olduğu için sayısız kez böyle şeylere katıldığını düşünüyordu. Jimin birkaç kez moda şovuna katılmıştı ve bu onun için yeni bir şey değildi ancak yine de Sehun’un liderliği almasına izin verdi. Çok geçmeden şık giyimli kalabalık arasında ilerlemeye başladılar.

Davetiyelerini soran genç bir kadının karşısında durdular ve Sehun’un etrafındakilerden dikkati çok dağıldığı için az daha davetiyeleri uzatmayı unutuyordu. Kadın davetiyelerine baktı ve bir sinir bozucu saniye boyunca Sehun bir sorun olmasından çok korktu. –komik olurdu—Ancak saniye geçtikten sonra kadın başını kaldırdı.

“Mükemmel.” Gülümseyerek söyledi ve kendini takip etmelerini işaret etti. “Lütfen benimle gelin.”

Jimin içeriye yönlendirmelerine şaşırmıştı ama Sehun’u heyecanla dürttü ve Sehun onun kendisini sürüklemesine izin verdi.

“Daha önce gerçek bir moda şovuna katılmadım.” Sehun itiraf etti.

Jimin durdu ve kocaman gözlerle ona baktı. “Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi? Annenin moda imparatorluğu var—kahretsin, sen moda okuyorsun bir de.”

Sehun omuz silkti, moda hiçbir zaman ona göre değildi. O her zaman edebiyat ve dansa ilgi duymuştu ancak ailesi ona bir seçenek bırakmamıştı. Katıldığı tek şov okulda yapılandı ve o da büyük bir şey değildi. Sadece öğrenciler, profesörler ve birkaç konuk oluyordu. “Annem beni şirketin şovlarına hiç davet etmedi.” Kadın merakla dönünce Jimin'i ittirdi.

“Ben 5 tanesine falan katıldım. Bu, Tae’nin beni davet ettiği üçüncü sefer. Birkaç kez Chanyeol hyungla gittim.”

Sehun yürürken başını salladı.

Çok büyük bir yerdi. İçeriye girdiklerinde sahne ve podyum etrafına dizili sandalyeleri gördü Sehun. Buraya ait değilmiş gibi hissediyordu; özellikle de koltuklarında oturan insanlar rahat ve şık görünürken o kollarını çekiştiriyordu. Onları karşılayan kadın podyum boyunca ilerledi ve ön koltukları işaret etti. İki koltukta Jimin ve Sehun’un adı yazıyordu. Jimin bir an şoka uğradıktan sonra gülümseyerek giden kadına teşekkür etti.

Jimin kocaman sırıtarak arkadaşına döndü. “Ciddi mi?” sesi fısıltı halindeydi ama heyecanını gizleyemiyordu. Sehun şaşkınca kaşlarını çattı.

“Ne var?”diye sordu ve Jimin koluna vurdu.

“Ön sıra?” diye vurguladı. “Şaka mısın?” suratında kocaman bir sırıtış vardı.

“Oh,” aptalca mırıldandı ve Jimin gözlerini devirdi.

“Aman tanrım.” Neşeyle söylenerek yerine oturdu ve Sehun’u çekiştirdi. Sehun oturduğunda podyuma ne kadar yakın olduklarını fark etti. Yan yana oturuyorlardı ve şov başladığında her şeyi mükemmel bir şekilde seyredeceklerine şüphe yoktu.

“Yani bu…” Sehun, Jimin'e dönerek alçak sesle konuştu. “…iyi mi?”

Jimin ona dünyadaki en sevimli aptalmış gibi bakıyordu. “Evet, Hunnie.” diye cevapladı. “Çok iyi. En iyisi hatta. Burası.” Etrafını işaret etti. “Evet, iyi. Erkeğin gerçekten yaşatıyor.” Alaycı ve etkilenmiş ses tonuyla konuştu. Sehun’un tükürüğü boğazına kaçacaktı.

“O benim erkeğim değil henüz—“ durup derin bir nefes aldı ve önüne baktı. Aniden çok sıcaklamıştı ve tuhaf bir şekilde gerilmişti. Bu sırada yanındaki Jimin kıs kıs gülüyordu.

Herkesi yerleşmesi ve ışıkların loşlaşması biraz zaman almıştı. Sohbetler mırıltılarla devam ediyordu. Sehun şovun tıklım tıklım olduğunu, kameramanların hazır beklediğini fark etti ve en yakın arkadaşına döndü. O da herkes gibi beklentiyle sahneye bakıyordu bu yüzden Sehun da öyle yapmaya karar verdi. Doğrusuydu çünkü o anda şov başlamıştı.

Sehun uzun süre burada oturmak için pek heyecanlı olmadığını kabul etmekten nefret ediyordu. Heyecanlandığı tek şey Kai'yi görmek ve ona, onu Alfası olarak kabul etmeye (kur yapmayı kabul etmekten çok daha fazlasıydı) hazır olduğunu söylemekti. Ancak şov başladığında ve birkaç model podyumda yürürken, etkilendiğini kabul etmeliydi. Hem hareketlerinde hem de dönüşte belirli bir akıcılık vardı. Sert ve kontrollü ama aynı zamanda doğal ve çekiciydi. Müzik ve ışıklar mükemmel bir şekilde senkronizeydi.

Jimin yanında heyecanlıydı. Yerinde sakince otururken gözleri parlıyordu ama oturuşu yine de heyecanını gizleyemiyordu. Sehun arkadaşının dansçı olarak modayla ilgilendiğini biliyordu. Birkaç parçayı görünce nefesi kesilmişti. Sehun’un bakışları arkadaşı, podyum ve seyirciler arasında gidip geliyordu. Moda şovunun herkes için çekici olduğunu biliyordu ama o havasında değildi.

Ama yine de bir şekilde havaya girmişti. Sonuçta estetik olarak konuşursak, sunulan birkaç kıyafeti ve özellikle yaratıcı tasarımlarını takdir etmişti. Çok anlamsız gelen bazıları da vardı ve sadece ona mı öyle geliyordu yoksa diğerleri de mi böyle düşünüyordu, merak ediyordu.

Hangi tasarımların Kai ve Taehyung'a ait olduğunu anlayabilmeyi de isterdi. En azından bazılarını. Bu şova katılan birkaç tasarımcı olduğunu biliyordu ama bazıları çok fazla… Kai gibiydi. Şovun sonuna doğru özellikle bir parça Sehun’un dikkatini çekmişti; birkaç katmanlı, lacivert ve siyahın farklı tonlarında, parlayan ve mücevherlerle hareketli gece göğüne benzeyen bir elbiseydi. Sehun, Kai'nin çizimleri arasında gördüğünü belli belirsiz hatırlıyordu. Görmemiş olsaydı da bu parçanın tasarımcısını hemen anlardı. Asıl tahmini yanlış çıkarsa çok şaşırırdı.

Elbiseyi giyen model yanardöner parçayı yürüyüşüyle vurguluyordu ve seyircilerden gelen etkilenmiş mırıltılar Sehun’u gururlandırmıştı.

Şov Sehun’un beklediğinden çabuk bitti ve podyumda Kai ve Taehyung'u göremediği için biraz hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Sonunda Jimin kadar hevesle alkışlamaya katılmıştı. Şov bittikten sonra tüm modeller sahneye çıktı ve o sırada onlara katılanları gördü. Çok değil, birkaç kişilerdi ve Sehun kalabalıkta hemen Taehyung'un kahve saçlarını tanımıştı. Sonra Sehun’un bakışları Taehyung'un yanındaki kişiye kaydı ve kalbi tekledi.

Kai tek kelimeyle nefes kesici görünüyordu, bu sabahki kıyafetlerini giymiyordu. Saçları yukarı doğru şekillendirilmişti ve aralarına saçılmış parıltıyla göz kamaştırıyordu. Zümrüt renginde dar kesimli bir gömlek giyiyordu, kollarını bileklerine kadar kıvırmıştı ve güçlü kaslarını, bilekliklerini ve yüzüklerini ortaya çıkarmıştı. Birkaç kolye göğsünü süslüyordu. Pantolonu dar ve siyahtı. Her parçasını sarmalamasıyla sertçe yutkunan Sehun’a dilini yutturmuştu.

Kai'nin gözleri direkt Sehun’un oturduğu yere bakıyordu. Orada olduğunu biliyormuş gibiydi( tabii ki biliyordu, bir saat önce Sehun’u bu sandalyeye yönlendirmişlerdi) ve Sehun nefesinin teklediğini gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Sehun’un göğsüne sıcacık bir his yayıldı ve birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kai'yle bakışırken derin, derin bir nefes aldı. Kai'nin yüzünde katıksız bir çekilme ifadesi vardı—Sehun’un yüzündekinin aynısıydı. Kalabalığın tepkisinden dolayı gülümsüyordu zaten ancak Sehun’a bakarken gülümsemesi farklı bir kalitedeydi, Sehun’u da gülümsetiyordu.

Göğsündeki sıcaklık da değişti ve aniden afallamış bir sevgiden fazlası oldu; gururdu. Kai'yle gurur duyuyordu. Yaptığı işle ve şu anda gördüğü takdirle, tebrikle gurur duyuyordu. Sehun’a bakarkenki mutlu ifadesiyle gurur duyuyordu.

Muhteşem bir histi. Sehun hemen daha fazlasını istediğine karar verdi.

Kai, Taehyung'un çekiştirmesiyle bakışlarını kaçırdı. Omegaya el salladıktan ve Jimin'e yüzünü buruşturarak sırıttıktan sonra bile Sehun onların sahne arkasına geçmelerini izledi. Jimin dürtene kadar yerinden kıpırdamadı.

“Haydi.” dedi. Sesi nefes nefese ve heyecanlı çıkıyordu. Yerinden kalktı ve Sehun da titrek bacaklarla ayaklandı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

‘After party’ vardı. İnsan içine karıştıktan sonra yan taraftaki binaya geçtiler ve çoğu kişi içecekleriyle dolanıyordu. Havada heyecan vardı ve herkes gördüklerinin etkisinden çıkamamış gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun onlardan birisi değildi. Biraz önceki gerginliği şu andakinin yanında hiçbir şeydi. Şimdi Kai'yi gördüğü için her an yanına geleceğini biliyordu.

“Rahatlayacak mısın?” dedi Jimin ve Sehun’un bileğini çekiştirerek kıpırdanmasını durdurmaya çalıştı. Ses tonu sinirlenmiş gibiydi, evden ayrılmadan önceki hallerine dönmüşlerdi sanki.

“Sakinim.” Sehun hiç de sakin görünmeyen bir tavırla cevapladı.

Oda kalabalıktı; yüksek tavana ve aydınlatmaya rağmen Sehun ortaya serilmiş gibi hissediyordu nedense. Mantıklı bir şekilde konuşmak gerekirse kimsenin kendisini izlemediğini biliyordu. Hepsi birbirleriyle kaynaşıyor, duvarlardaki tabloları inceliyor ve şovu tartışıyorlardı. Ama yine de sıkışmışlık hissinden kurtulamıyordu. Sanki Omega olduklarını biliyorlar gibi hissettiriyordu.

Jimin iç çekti ve yanlarından geçen garsondan iki kadeh şampanya alarak adama gülümsedi. Garson giderken Jimin kadehlerden birisini arkadaşına uzattı. Sehun kaşlarını onaylamazcasına çatıyordu. Kai yanlarına geldiğinde zihni açık olmalıydı.

“İhtiyacın var.” Jimin ısrar etti ve Sehun iç çekerek kadehi aldı. Küçük bir yudum aldı. O sinirlerine hâkim olmaya çalışırken Jimin etrafına bakınıyordu. Onun aksine yanına gelen herkes Jimin'in Omega olduğunu anlasa bile o kendinden emin görünüyordu ve onu kıskanıyordu. “Burası muhteşem.” dedi ve kadehi dudaklarına götürerek Sehun’a döndü. Sonra bakışları Sehun’un arkasına odaklandı ve sırıttı. “Muhteşem demişken.” Jimin kısık sesle mırıldandı ama Sehun onu duymuştu.

“Ne?” aptalca sordu.

“O geliyor.” Jimin'in ifadesi kimseye bir şey belli etmeyecek şekildeydi. “Şu anda.”

Sehun’un kalbi boğazında atıyordu—çünkü dürüstçe konuşmak gerekirse hazır değildi. Jimin'in yüzüne büyüleyici bir gülümseme yayıldı, gözleri hâlâ arkadaki kişideydi.

“Kai.” Neşeyle söyledi ve samimi göründüğü için Sehun’u da mutlu ediyordu. Kadehinin yarısını içti ve şampanyanın kendisine biraz cesaret vermesini umuyordu. “Muhteşem görünüyorsun.”

Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Jimin'in Kai'ye sarıldığını gördü.

“Sen de Jayson.” dedi Kai ve Jimin inledi ama isme yorum yapmadı. Kai geri çekilerek Sehun’a döndü ve yüzündeki parlama çok içtendi. “Sehun.”

Adını selamlama, soru, yumuşak bir hayranlık ve çekicilik tonunda söylemişti. Sehun göğsünde patlayan yoğun hislerle ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Ağzını açtı, aynı şeyi iletecek ya da en azından eforsuzca Kai'yi rahatlatacak bir şey düşündü.

“Selam.” dedi aptal gibi. Soluksuzca çıkmıştı ağzından. Gülümsemeye çalıştı ve Kai de kendisine gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Bir süre birbirlerine baktılar öylece. Yakından Kai'nin gömleğinin saten ve ipekten olduğunu, göğsünü sarmaladığını ve güçlü omuzlarıyla kollarını sergilediğini görebiliyordu. Üstten iki düğmesi açıktı ve esmer tenini sergiliyordu.

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Muhteşem görünüyorsun.” dedi ve Sehun kızararak başını eğdi.

“Sen de öyle.”

Kai hımladı. “Şovu sevdiniz mi?” Sehun ve Jimin'e sordu. Sehun hâlâ iyi bir yol düşünemeyerek düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

“Harikaydı.” dedi Jimin ve onu kurtardı. Şova deli olmuş gibi çıkıyordu sesi. “Gerçekten nefes kesiciydi.”

“Evet.” Sehun katılıyordu ve başını salladı. “Evet, harikaydı.”

Kai memnuniyetle gülümsedi, etkilenmiş gibiydi. Sehun’un kalbini tekletiyordu.

“Bunu duyduğuma sevindim.” dedi Kai. “İnişli çıkışlı bir serüven oldu ama sonucuna değdi sanırım.”

O konuşurken Taehyung yanlarına geldi ve sırıtarak Jimin'le Sehun’u kucaklayıp selamladı.

“Tae! Aman tanrım!” Jimin bağırdı. “Muhteşemdi, harika iş çıkardınız.”

“Teşekkürler.” Taehyung gülerek söyledi. “Takım çalışmasıydı.” Omuz silkerek ağabeyine döndü. “Daha çok Kai'nin emeği var.”

Kai gözlerini devirdi ama tüm övgüyü üzerine almakta zorlandığı belliydi. Geçen haftanın çoğunu buna harcamıştı.

“Sorunsuzca bitti.” Kulağını oynayarak söyledi. “Önemli olan bu.”

“İkinizi burada gördüğüme çok sevindim. Tasarımcı olarak ilk şovumdu, genelde modellerden birisi oluyordum ve çok gergindim ancak annem, hyung ve noona bana çok yardımcı oldular!” diyerek Taehyung, Sehun’a yeniden sarıldı.

Sehun ve Jimin gülümsediler. Taehyung geri çekilerek dikkatini Jimin'e verdi ve şovdaki favorisini sordu. Grup konuşmasının sonuna geldiklerinin göstergesiydi ve Sehun’la Kai'nin bakışları yavaşça buluştu. Bir anlığına bir şey demeden öylece bakıştılar. Sehun bakışlarını üzerinde gezdirdi ve yeniden Kai'ninkileri bulduğunda Kai mutlu bir gülümseme sundu ona.

“Bensiz günün nasıl geçti?” diye sordu Kai.

“Jimin'le beraberdim.” Başını salladı. “Seni özledim.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Ben de seni özledim.”

Sehun hımladı. “Seninki nasıldı? Meşguldü sanırsam?”

“Sessizdi.” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Hepsine değdi yine de.”

Sehun yavaşça başını salladı. “Benim, şey, bir—“ parmaklarını kadehine gergince vurmaya başladı. “Yani, eve döndüğünde sana önemli bir şey söyleyeceğim. Geçen gece başladığımız konuşma hakkında.”

Kai şaşırmış görünüyordu ama geçen gece konuştuklarını hatırlayınca ve Sehun’un ne ima ettiğini anlayınca ifadesi çok geçmeden farkındalık ve eğlenmeyle değişmişti. “Tamam.” Yumuşak ifadesiyle söyledi. Gerginliğine rağmen Sehun nezaketini hissetmişti ve biraz hafiflemiş gibiydi.

“Tamam.” dedi Sehun. “Ne yaptığını iyi biliyorsun. Şov muhteşemdi. Yalnız seni podyumda göremediğim için biraz hayal kırıklığına uğradım.” Konuyu değiştirmeye karar vermişti. “Ama yine de hoşuma gitti… Şey, sondaki elbise. Mavi, parlak olan.”

Kelimeler ağzından çıkıyordu ve yumuşak falan değildi. Ama içinden gelenler bunlardı ve Sehun, Kai'nin kızardığına yemin edebilirdi. Olmaması gereken bir şeydi halbuki. Kim Kai kızarmazdı. Yine de ellerini önünde kavuşturmuş, parmaklarıyla yüzüklerini oynayarak kızarıyordu ve gerginliği belliydi.

“Teşekkürler.” dedi Kai. Evet, kesinlikle o parlatıcının altında kızarıyordu. Dudaklarında çekingen bir gülümseme vardı. Sehun haklı olduğuna ve mavi elbisenin Kai'nin tasarımlarından birisi çıkmasına memnun oldu. “Modelliğe ara vermem lazımdı bu sefer. Aynı anda modellik yapmak ve tasarlamak kolay bir iş değil.” diye ekledi. Sehun başını anlayışla salladı.

Jimin ve Taehyung yanlarında derin bir konuşmaya dalmışlardı ve Sehun onlara dikkat etmiyordu. Gözleri sadece alfasını görüyordu.

Kalabalıkla sarmalanmış küçük grupları genç bir adam—bir Omega—Kai ve Taehyung'un arasına girdiğinde bölündü. Etraftaki kişilere göre biraz gergin havası olduğundan Sehun onun stajyer falan olabileceğini düşünüyordu.

“Kai—pardon, Bay Kim.” Adam Sehun’a baktıktan sonra Kai'ye döndü. Konuşmalarını böldüğünün çok iyi farkındaydı. “Anneniz—Bayan Kim sizi çağırıyor.” Taehyung'a döndü. “İkinizi de.”

Kai hüsranla iç çekti ve Sehun’a baktı. “Bekleyemez mi?” diye sordu ama adam başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır,” özür diler gibiydi. “Bazı kodamanlarla konuşuyor ve elini ortaya sermek istiyor. Nasıl alacağını biliyorsunuz.”

Bu, Kai için anlamlı bir şey olmalıydı; derin bir nefes alarak omuz silken kardeşine döndü ve başka seçenekleri yok gibiydi. Kai daha yumuşak bir şekilde iç çekti.

“Teşekkürler BamBam.” dedi ve adam başını sallayarak gitti. Kai, Sehun’a döndü. “Korkarım ki ilgilenmem gereken bir durum var. İkna etmem gereken yürekler de. Özür dilerim.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hiç sorun değil.” Gerçekten ciddiydi. “Endişelenme. Jimin bana eşlik ediyor. Seni beklerim.”

Kai rahatlamış gibiydi. “Seni sonra bulurum.” diyerek Taehyung'la beraber kalabalığa karıştılar.

Sehun onların uzaklaşmalarını izledi ve Jimin elinde şampanya kadehiyle kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak yanına sokuldu. Uzaklaşan Kai ve Taehyung'dan gözlerini ayırmıyordu.

“Hoş.” Eğlenerek söyledi. Sehun cevap verirken bile gözlerini Kai'den ayırmamıştı.

“Sussana sen.” dedikten sonra kadehi kafasına dikti.


	21. 20.Bölüm

Sehun en yakın arkadaşıyla beraber Kai'yi yaklaşık bir saat kadar beklemişti ve Alfa yüzündeki özür diler ifadesiyle yanlarına gelmişti.

“Seni beklettiğim için özür dilerim. Yeni tasarımcılardan birisi karışıklık çıkarmış ve parçayı isteyen müşteriyle görüşmek zorunda kaldım.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Endişelenme.” dedi. “İşin bitti mi?”

Kai daha çok üzgün görünüyordu. “Çok, çok üzgünüm ama biraz daha işim var—“

“Sorun değil, git işini yap.” Sehun gülümseyerek onu telkin etti. Son derece önemli olmasa Kai'nin kendisini asla ihmal etmeyeceğini biliyordu ve anlıyordu. “Sen gelene kadar ben de eve gidip biraz ders çalışayım, olmazsa uyurum.”

Taeyeon ve kocası o sırada yanlarına geldi. Sehun onları fark etmemişti; ablası güzel görünüyordu ve Jiyong kolunu karısının beline dolamıştı. Sehun’u baş hareketiyle selamladı ve Sehun da aynen karşılık verdi. “Merhaba Sehun! Jimin!” Taeyeon her zamanki neşeli haliyle onları selamladı.

Sehun gülümsedi. “Merhaba noona. Nasılsın?”

“İyiyim, ya sen?”

“İyiyim. Jiyeon nasıl?”

“Seni sorup duruyor. Seni çok özlüyor.”

“Onu bir ara ararım. Belki yarın?”

Başını hevesle salladı. “Lütfen ara. Böylece onun her beş dakikada bir evinize geçit açmaya çalışmasından kurtularak huzurlu bir gün geçiririz.”

Sehun göğsünde sıcak bir hissin yayıldığını hissediyordu. Jiyeon'un onu gerçekten önemsemesi çok dokunaklıydı. Neyse ki duyguları karşılıklıydı. Küçük çocuğu gerçekten çok seviyordu.

Kai yanına gelerek Sehun’un elini tuttu. Taeyeon ellerine bakarak kocaman sırıttı. “Sonunda beraber olmanıza çok sevindim.” Kai'ye başını salladı ve Sehun’un diğer elini tutarak sıktırdı.

“Ben küçükken, Kai'nin kendisine iyi bir kız arkadaş bulmasını ümit ederdim her zaman. Böylece bir kız kardeşim olacaktı. Onunla dedikodu yapacak ve alışverişe çıkacak birisi. Ama şimdi onu benim kadar çok seven birisini bulmasına çok memnunum. Hatta belki daha çoktur. Kız kardeşimin olmaması umurumda değil, artık daha iyisine sahibim.”

Böyle etkilenmeyeli ve gözleri yaşarmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Kai'nin elini bırakarak ablasına sarıldı.

“Hep istediğin kız kardeşe sen sahip olmamış olabilirsin ama ben olmuşum. Makyaj ve moda fikirleri vermekten o kadar vazgeçme, ilgini çekebilecek birkaç şey biliyorum ve ne zaman istersen seninle alışverişe çıkmaya hazırım. Kardeşin konusunda bana güvendiğin için teşekkür ederim Taeyeon. Haklısın, onu her şeyimle seviyorum ben.”

Kai ablasının yüzünün değişmesine ve sevgilisine sıkıca sarılmasına gözlerini devirdi.

“Hey, erkeğimden ellerini çeksen artık diyorum? Kendi erkeğin var senin.” Kai içindeki duyguları göstermemeye çabalarken sert görünmeye çalışarak söyledi. Taeyeon gülümseyerek çekildi ve Sehun’un şakağını öptü.

“Şimdi gidiyoruz, sonra görüşürüz Sehun.” Parlak bir gülümsemeyle söyledi ve kocasının elini tuttu. El salladıktan sonra ikili uzaklaştı.

“Oldukça nefes kesiciydi.” Kai, Sehun’un yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Sehun hımlayarak alfasına yaslandı.

“Sana geçit açmamı ister misin?” Kai sevgiyle bakarak sordu.

Sehun başını salladı çünkü en yakın arkadaşıyla yürümeyi ne kadar çok istese de bu gece yanında olamayacaksa alfanın kokusuyla sarmalanmış halde Kai'nin odasına olmayı dilerdi. “Evet, lütfen.”

Kai, Sehun’un elini tuttu ve Jimin'e işaret etti. “Haydi JimJam.”

Jimin gözlerini devirdi ama takip etti. “Bana da Jungkook'un evine geçit açar mısın?” ikili ona bilmiş bir bakış atınca Jimin durdu. Kai hatta sırıtma cesareti gösteriyordu.

“Tabii ki Jason. Eminim Kook’un ihtiyacı vardır. İkinizin de.”

“Aman tanrım! Bu yüzden evine gitmiyorum, sapık seni. Ben sadece—“ homurdandı ve Sehun güldü. “Boş ver, taksiye binerim.”

“Olmaz.” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Bu gece sevişemenize engel olursam Kook beni öldürür—“

“Kai, yemin ederim, sevişmek konusunda tek kelime edersen toplarını keserim ve—“

Sehun dramatik bir şekilde nefesini tuttu ve Jimin'in sözünü kesti. “Hayır, bunu yapamazsın.” En sevdiği oyuncak elinden alınan çocuk gibi başını iki yana sallıyordu. “Topları olmadan bana nasıl bebekler verecek?” Sehun şaka yapmak istemişti ama içinde bir yerler Kai'nin bebeklerine sahip olma düşüncesiyle kavruluyordu.

Jimin en yakın arkadaşının farklı bir yanını gördüğü için ona ağzı açık bakakalmıştı. Sehun’un Kai'ye baktığında alfanın sırıttığını gördü. Sehun’un elini tutmadığı elini göğsüne koydu ve dünyadaki en sevimli varlıkmış gibi Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

“Bunu dediğine inanamıyorum.” Kai elini sıktı. “Sana tarihin gördüğü en sevimli bebekleri vereceğim.”

Jimin öğürme sesleri çıkarırken Sehun kızararak başını eğdi. Alfa kapıyı açtı ve parmaklarını şaklatarak ışıkları açtı. Sehun etrafa baktığında buranın bir ofis olduğunu gördü; bir tarafta büyük, cam bir masa ve iki sandalye vardı, odanın ortasına ise siyah, deri kaplamalı koltuklar vardı. Masada birkaç fotoğraf vardı, Sehun kim olduklarını göremese bile oda Kai diye bağırıyordu.

“Burası benim ofisim. Buradan geçit açmak güvenli olacaktır.” dedi Kai ve Sehun alfaya döndü.

“Çok güzel.” Gülümseyerek alfasına sokuldu.

Kai onu belinden kendine çekti ve dudağının kenarına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Teşekkür ederim.” Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı ve Omega ona sevgiyle karşılık verdi.

“Pekâlâ, aşk böcükleri, beni yollayın hemen ki birbirinize bakmaya devam edesiniz.” Jimin anı bozdu.

Kai hırlayarak Jimin'e döndü ve Jimin hemen ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Hiç bana alfalık taslama Kim Kai.” Alaycı bir tonda söyledi.

Omegasına dikkatini yeniden veren Kai diğer eliyle Jimin'in durduğu yerde bir geçit açtı. “İyi geceler Jocelyne.”

“Ya ya. İyi geceler.” Jimin geçide girdi ama ağzından kıkırtısının kaçmasına engel olamamıştı. Kai'nin ona kadın ismiyle hitap etmesi onu öldürecekti. “Hoşça kal Hunnie.” Geçit kaybolmadan önce bağırdı.

“Senin odanda uyuyacağım, tabi senin için bir sakıncası—“

“Tabii ki yok, istediğin yerde uyuyabilirsin, hayatım. Geldiğimde sana katılırım.” Sehun’un yanağını öpmek için eğildi ama Sehun başını çevirerek onu kendine çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Kai memnuniyetle hımlayarak diliyle Sehun’un dudaklarını açılmaya zorladı ve Omega dudaklarını açarak Kai'nin tatlı dilini ağzına davet etti. Kai'nin dili kendisininkine dolanınca Sehun inledi. Öpüşürken aralarında mesafe istemediği için ona sokuldu.

Bir an sonra Kai yavaşça geri çekildi ve alnını Sehun’unkine yasladı, derin bir nefes aldı. “Daha önce kimseyle olmadığını biliyorum. Ben deneyimli olabilirim ama bu benim için de yeni. Daha önce kimse hakkında böyle hissetmemiştim.”

“Kaç kişiyle olduğun umurumda değil. Ben seninle her şeye sahip olmak istiyorum, Kai.”

“Benim de senin kaç kişiyle olmaman umurumda değil. Seni seviyorum, Sehun.” dedi ve Sehun kalbini o iki kelimeye bıraktı. “Bunu sana söylemek istiyordum ama iyi bir zaman bulamadım. Zamanlama mükemmel olmadıysa özür dilerim.”

Sehun yavaşça Kai'nin ensesindeki saçları okşuyordu. “Mükemmel, Kai. Ben de seni seviyorum.”

Kai gülümseyerek yeniden dudaklarını birleştirdi. Baskınlık için mücadele yoktu, dilleri umutsuzca birbirine dolanıyordu ve ikisi de hissettikleri aşkla mutluluğu iletmeye çalışıyordu. Nefese ihtiyacı olduklarında ayrıldılar sadece ve Kai'nin telefonu titredi. Cebinden çıkardı ve mesajı okurken kaşlarını çattı. “Ben çok—“

“Hayır, sorun değil.” Sehun sözünü kesti ve dudaklarını öptükten sonra geri çekildi. “Geçidi aç, lütfen.”

Kai başını salladı ve elini sallayarak Sehun’a eve giden geçidi açtı. Sehun’un elini sıkıca tuttu. “Olabildiğince çabuk geleceğim.”

“Acele etmene gerek yok, keyfine bak bebeğim. Ben bir yere gitmiyorum.”

Kai elini bırakmak istemiyor gibiydi ancak telefonu yeniden titreyince bıraktı.

Kai onun geçide girmesini ve kapanana kadar gitmesini izledi.

Kai'nin odasına adım attığında Sehun hızlıca kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu ve yatağa girdi. Ağır yorganın altına girince Sehun yana yuvarlandı ve Kai'nin genelde uyuduğu yere döndü, elini nazikçe çarşafın üzerinde gezdirdi.

Orada yatarken Kai'nin ve kokusunun nasıl olduğunu değil, Kai'nin kollarını ona dolayacağını, masumca yanağını öpeceğini ve aptal bir şekilde iltifat edeceğini hayal edebiliyordu. Sehun az önceki konuşmalarını, Kai'nin gülüşünü, gülümsemesini ve konuşma şeklini kafasında canlandırıyordu. Sehun uzanarak Kai'nin yastığını aldı ve sıkıca sarıldı. Gözlerini kapattı ve uykuya dalarken alfanın yanında olmasını diledi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Jimin, Jungkook'un evine adım attığı anda güçlü kolların kendini sarmaladığını hissetti. Alfanın yağmurlu orman karışan lavanta kokusu onu sarmaladı. Başını kaldırdı ve Jungkook'un gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaştı.

“Gelemeyeceğini düşünüyordum.” Alfa gülümseyerek söyledi ve Jimin de gülümseyerek yüzünü Jungkook'un boynuna gömdü.

“Söz vermiştim ya?” alfanın kokusunu ciğerlerine çekti. Alfanın evinde bir film gecesi yapacaklardı ancak Kai sevişeceklerini ima ettiğinden beri Jimin'in başka düşünceleri vardı.

Jungkook hımladı ve ellerini Jimin'in sırtında gezdirdi. “Söz verdin ve tutmana sevindim.” Jimin'in alnını öptükten sonra geri çekildi ve omeganın elini tuttu. “Haydi, her şeyi ayarladım. Sadece seni bekliyordum. Şov nasıl geçti?”

“İyiydi.” Jimin dalgınca söyledi. Duyuları ona alfanın nasıl da güzel koktuğunu bağırıyordu. Kızararak yüzünü yana çevirdi ve söyleyecekleri için cesaretini toplamaya çalıştı. Alfanın kendisini oturma odasına sürüklemesine izin verdi. “Bir şey söylemek istiyorum.” dedi ve Jungkook durup ona baktı. Jimin hâlâ yüzünü çevirmemişti.

“Nedir?” elini bıraktı ve omegayı kokusuyla boğmamak için aralarına biraz mesafe bıraktı.

Derin bir nefes alarak ona döndü Jimin, gözlerinde azim vardı. Alfanın ağzı kurudu bir anda. Birisinin kendisine en son ne zaman böyle baktığını hatırlayamıyordu.

“Kook. Benim ihtiyacım…”

“Ne ise söyle, senin olsun.” Jungkook nazikçe sözünü kesti.

“Kendimi boşaltmaktan sıkıldım.” Jimin bir avazda söyledi ve yüzünün yandığını hissediyordu.

Jungkook gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ona bakakalmıştı. Sonra bir adım yaklaştı ve ellerini Jimin'in kalçasına koydu.

“Pekâlâ. Aslında sana nasıl yardım edeceğimi biliyorum. Tabi istersen.”

“Seni istiyorum.”

Jimin, Jungkook'un bileğini tuttu ve alfanın koku bezelerini yanağına sürttü.

Jungkook istediği kadar yapmasına izin verdi. Sağ elini hâlâ Jimin'in kalçasından çekmemişti.

“İstediğini yapabiliriz, tatlım. Hazır olduğundan fazlasını yapmayız.”

“Bilmiyorum… Daha önce hiç yapmadım, kimseyle. Sen benim ilk öpücüğümdün.”

“Senin pek çok ilkin olmaktan onur duyarım.”

Jimin gözlerine baktı. “Gururunun okşandığını söylemeyecek misin yoksa çok mu erken?”

“Sen öyle olmadığını düşünüyorsan çok erken olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Bence… Senin de ihtiyaçların var ve iyi şeylerden kendini bu kadar uzun süre sakınmamalısın.” Jungkook, Jimin'in ellerini tuttu ve rahatlatıcı bir şekilde eklemlerini okşadı. “Sevişmeyeceğiz. Kıyafetlerini çıkarmana gerek yok. Canım. Bir omegayı tatmin etmenin birçok yolu var ve büyüyü saymıyorum bile.”

Jimin ona bakıyordu; doğal, güzel gözleri ışığa yakalanmış ceylan gibi bakıyordu. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, yutkundu ve nefes almayı hatırladı.

Elini Jungkook'tan çekti ve tek tek düğmelerini açmaya başladı. Parmakları sersemdi, gergindi, bilemiyordu. Jungkook ona yardım etmek için ya da dikkatini dağıtacak bir şey yapmadı. Sadece izliyordu.

Düğmelerinden kurtulan mor gömlek iki yana açılırken soluk renkli ten ortaya serildi. Jimin kemerine uzandığında Alfa da ona dokundu. Jungkook eliyle Jimin'i durdurdu.

“Eğlenmek için tüm mobilyaları kullanmaktan hoşlansam bile, duvarın senin için doğru seçim olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

“Koltuk?”

Jungkook başını salladı, elini tutarak parmaklarını birleştirdi ve Jimin'i odanın ortasına götürdü.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Evine geçitten girdiğinde parmaklarını şaklatarak ceketinden kurtuldu. Kulağındaki telefondan hâlâ Jungkook'la konuşuyordu ve eşinin kokusuyla gülümsedi. Evleri her zaman Sehun ve o kokuyordu. İki koku mükemmelce uyumluydu.

“O şu anda benim odamda.” dedi Kai. Oturma odasının köşesinden bakarak gülümsedi ve yukarıya yöneldi.

Jungkook'un sesi şaşırmış çıkıyordu. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet, odamda uyumayı seviyor.” Kai odasına giderken cevapladı. Kapı aralıktı ve ses çıkarmadan girmesine olanak sağladı.

Yatak odasına girerek yatağında uyuyan bedene bakmak için durakladı Kai. Sevgilisinin yastığına sarılarak uyuduğunu görünce dudaklarına bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Buldum onu.”

“Benden selam söyle.” dedi Jungkook ve Kai gülümsemesini duyabiliyordu.

“Yarın söylerim, şu anda yatağımda uyuyor.” Kai fısıldayarak konuşurken yatağa yaklaştı ve kenarına oturdu. Parmaklarıyla nazikçe Sehun’un koyu, dağınık saçlarını okşadı. Sehun’un nasıl melek değil de insan olduğuna inanamıyordu.

Jungkook durakladı. “Sen yokken odana giriyor ve şimdi de yatağında yatıyor mu? Gerçekten senin yatağında mı yatıyor? Yoksa üzerine uzanmış mı?”

Kai gülümsedi, büyücü izinin ona mükemmel bir gece görüşü vermesinden dolayı aşırı memnundu; böylece Sehun’u karanlık odada rahatça görebiliyordu. Sehun’un uykusunda yastığına sarılmış görüntüsüyle göğsüne sıcak ve doymuş bir his doldu. “İstediği zaman girebileceğini söyledim ama evet, benim yatağımda, yorganın altında sokulmuş halde hayran olunası görünüyor.” Kai hâlâ fısıldıyordu.

“Ne yaptığını, ne işaret yolladığının farkında mı?” Jungkook'un sesi daha çok ilgili çıkıyordu.

Başını iki yana sallayan Kai hemen telefonda olduğunu anladı. “Hayır, sanmıyorum. Çok zor oluyor çünkü bazen böyle şeyler yapıyor ve benimle bu şekilde mi iletişime geçiyor yoksa gerçekten bilmiyor ve önemsemiyor mu emin değilim. Karanlıkta tökezleyerek ilerliyormuşum gibi hissediyorum çoğu zaman ama umurumda değil, zamanla aşacağız. Onu seviyorum. O benim eşim. Bunu kemiklerime kadar hissedebiliyorum.”

“Çoktan abayı yakmış gibi görünüyorsun.” Jungkook yeniden gülümsüyordu.

“Yaktım.” Kai yumuşakça hımladı ve Sehun’un yanağını okşadı. Omegasının yumuşak kokusunun tadını çıkarıyordu ve konuşmayı bir an önce sonlandırmak istiyordu, böylece Sehun’un yanına rahatça sokulup onu sarmalayabilecekti. “İlk kur hediyemi yakında ona vereceğim. Biraz tereddütlüyüm çünkü henüz beni Alfası olarak kabul etmedi.”

“Eminim edecektir. İşleri istediği gibi ilerletmesine izin ver.”

“Ben de bunu yapıyorum. Yaklaşan kızışması konusunda biraz endişeliyim. Kızışma iksiri gibi bir şey yapmak zorunda kalabilirim. Normal Omega düzeninde olursa bir sonraki kızışması iki ya da üç ayda olacaktır. Bir daha öyle bir şey yaşamasını izlemeye dayanamam. İlk seferi çok zordu ama şimdi, ona âşık olduktan sonra bu beni de mahveder.” Kai dürüstçe açıkladı. “O teklif etmeyecektir, ben de onunla geçirmeyi isteyemem. Çok erken ve beni Alfası olarak kabul etse bile o istemediği sürece o seviyeye ulaşmamız zaman alır.”

Jungkook iç çekti. “Pekâlâ, aşk böcüğü, sakin ol. Eminim Sehun sonraki kızışmasını seninle geçirmek isteyecektir.”

“Sen öyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

“İkiniz arasında olanlara bakılırsa, isteyecek.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Kai göğsünde patlayan umutla gülümsedi ve sesli konuştuğunu fark ederek hemen fısıldadı. “İyi geceler, Jimin'e selam söyle.”

“İyi geceler, söylerim.” Jungkook dedi ve hat kapandı.

Hazırlanmak için yataktan kalkarken Sehun’un kıpırdandığını gördü.

“Kai?” Sehun mırıldandı. Sesi uykulu ve kalındı.

Kai, Sehun’u yatıştırdı ve gözlerini açmaya çalışan omegaya gülümsedi.

Kai'nin yastığına sıkıca sarılan Sehun uykuyla hâlâ cebelleşiyordu ve Kai odada geziniyordu. “Birisiyle mi konuşuyordun?”

“Evet, Jungkook'la telefonda konuştuk. Sen uykuna geri dön, aşkım. Bir dakikaya yanına geliyorum.” dedi Kai. Banyoya girdi ve birkaç dakika sonra döndüğünde Sehun’un yeniden uyuduğunu gördü.

Zaman kaybetmeden yorganın altına girdi ve genelde olduğunun aksine karşı tarafa yattı. Sehun hâlâ yastığına sarılıyordu ve onları ayırmaya gönlü el vermemişti. Kollarını Sehun’a doladı ve arkadan sarıldı. Başına nazik bir öpücük kondurdu. Gül ve balın hoş kokusuyla hımlayarak gözlerini kapattı ve iyi geceler diye fısıldayarak rahatladı. Bedeninin yorgunluğundan dolayı uykuya dalması birkaç dakika sürmüştü.

Homurdanarak uyanırken Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Sehun’un kalçasını kendisine sürttüğünü hissedince dudaklarından ümitsiz bir inleme kaçacaktı. Sehun’un uykusunda bunu yapması ilk değildi ama hislerine karşı Kai'nin kendini tutması gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. Üzerine atlamamak için hemen yataktan kalkması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Sehun’a doladığı kolunu kaldırdı ve Sehun’un tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Sehun’un hoşnutsuz homurtusunu görmezden gelerek geri çekildi. Alfası geri dönüp omegaya istediği şeyi vermesi için kendisine bağırıyordu. Ancak bu işaretlere güvenemeyeceğini bilen Kai isteksizce Sehun’dan uzaklaştı.

Yatakta doğrularak oturdu, Sehun’un etrafını sarmalayan kokusuyla başı dönüyordu. Koku onu Sehun’a çekiyordu ve karşı koymaktan tırnakları avuçlarına saplanıyordu.

Sehun gözlerini açtı ve yatağın kenarında oturan Kai'ye baktı. Dudaklarını sertçe ısırarak alfanın güçlü kokusunu yavaşça içine çekti. Keskin bir koku değildi; güz toprağıyla sarmalanmış yoğun bir koku gibiydi. Yorganın altından Kai'ye doğru uzanırken parmakları çarşafı asılıyordu. Kai'nin yataktan çıkmasıyla onu hemen özlemişti ve yerinden kıpırdamayarak alfanın robdöşambr giyerek odadan çıkmasını izledi.

Sırtüstü yuvarlandı ve gözlerini yeniden kapattı. Kanın bedeninde hızla akışını ve sert ereksiyonunun kumaş hapishanesinde zonklayışını hissedebiliyordu. Nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyor, ancak umutsuzca başarısız oluyordu.

Sehun dakikalar ne yapması gerektiğini düşünerek yattı. Onu durduran tek şey reddedilmenin acımasız korkusuydu. Ya Kai Alfası olmak istemezse? Ya onu resmi olarak mühürlemek istemezse?

Sehun bunun tam olarak nasıl çalıştığını bilmiyordu ancak Kai'ye boyun eğmek onu Alfası olarak kabul ettiğinin en açık göstergesiydi ve kendini Kai'ye sunmanın düşüncesi onu kızartmasına rağmen Kai'nin bunu hak ettiğine ve ona vermek istediğine dair kendiyle anlaştı.

Doğrulup yataktan çıktı ve bedenini incelerken kıpırdandı. İyi durumdaydı, Kai'nin fiziğini hoş bulacağını biliyordu ama bunu daha önce hiç yapmamıştı. Ya onu tatmin edemezse? Ya yeterli olmazsa? Dudaklarını gergince ısırarak hâlâ cesareti varken Kai'ye seslendi ve bekledi. Kalbi göğsünü döverken gözlerini kapıdan ayırmıyordu.

Kendisine bir fincan çay alan Kai temiz hava almak için balkona çıkacakken Sehun’un seslendiğini duydu. Sehun’un sesi normalden farklı çıkmıştı; ihtiyacı tonu belliydi ve adını söylemesi Kai'nin hızla odasına gitmesini sağladı. Bir şey olduğunu düşünerek endişelenen Kai çayını geçerken sehpaya bıraktı ve aceleyle koştuğu odada Sehun’u şaşkın bir halde, sadece iç çamaşırıyla dikilirken gördü.

“Bir… Sorun mu var?” Kai sordu ve birkaç adım attı. Gözleri Sehun’un bedeninden ayrılamıyordu ve Sehun’un azdığının farkına varmıştı. Tatlı bal ve gül kokusuyla Sehun’un erekte üyesinin görüntüsü Kai için çok fazlaydı. Titreyerek bir adım daha atarken ağzında biriken salyasını hissedebiliyordu.

Sehun yavaşça yutkundu ve yeniden dudaklarını yaladı; bakışlarını yere eğerek başparmaklarını iç çamaşırının kemerine taktı. Birkaç adım uzakta duran Kai'ye kirpiklerinin altından bakarken yanakları yanıyordu. _‘Söyleyemezsen sahip olamazsın.’_ Sehun kendine hatırlattı ve alt dudağını gergince ısırdı.

“Ben—senin _Alfam_ olmanı istiyorum.” dediğini duydu Sehun. Kelimeler ağzından fısıltıyla çıkmıştı ama reddedilme korkusu çok güçlü olduğu için sesini yükseltememişti.

İlk kez çıplak kaldığında Sehun’un tüm özgüveni uçup gitmişti. Birisi için ilk kez soyunuşuydu, ilk kez ona gerçekten dokunacak birisi için ıslanıyordu. Karşısında durmuş, ona dünyada ikisinden başka hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi bakan adam için. Zihnini milyonlarca soru ve şüphe kemiriyordu, bunun bir omeganın kendisini bir alfaya sunduğunun göstergesi olduğunu biliyordu ama Sehun bunu daha önce hiç yapmamıştı ve Kai'nin bırakıp gideceğinden çok korkuyordu. Bunu düşündüğü için kendinden nefret de ediyordu. Kai dürüst ve güvenilir bir Alfa olduğunu çoktan kanıtlamıştı.


	22. 21.Bölüm

Ne diyeceğini bilemeyen Kai oda dönüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Sehun yavaşça baksırını indirip çıkartırken Alfası onaylarcasına ulurken o hareketlerine karşı savaşıyordu. Bu gerçekten oluyor muydu? Sehun önünde tamamen çıplak dururken Kai dünyadaki –hatta yaratılan—en güzel varlığını görüp görmediğini düşünüyordu. Kai kendi üyesinin arzuyla zonkladığını hissediyordu ve Sehun’un tek kelime etmeden yatağa gidip yavaşça karnının üzerine uzanmasını, bacaklarını hafifçe ayırarak kalçasını havaya kaldırmasını izlerken Kai'nin aralık dudaklarından bir inleme döküldü.

Kai robdöşambrını yavaşça omzundan çıkardı ve yere bıraktı. Yatağa yaklaştı ve düşünmeden üzerine çıktı. Nabzının hızlandığını, kanın damarlarında hızla aktığını hissederken Kai, Sehun’un davetkâr görüntüsüyle alçak sesle küfretti. İlk seferleri olmasaydı, Kai bu güzel, güçlü bacakları yalardı, dolgun kalça yanaklarına tapardı, parmaklarını mükemmel şekilli bedenine bastırırdı ve davetkâr omegaya tam olarak sunduğu şeyi verirdi—fakat bu ilk seferleriydi.

Yüzünü Kai'nin yastıklarına gömen Sehun’un elleri yanında yumruk halini aldı ve rahatlamaya çalıştı. Bir eş kabul etmek ve müstakbel alfasına boyun eğmek hakkında duydukları her şey ne kadar sert olduğu ancak iyi bir omeganın bunu kabullenip alması gerektiği ve alfasına değerli olduğunu göstermesiydi. Bunun bir omeganın kendisini alfaya vermesi gerektiği olduğunu biliyordu. Önceden nefret ettiği ve ona karşı bu kadar savunmasız olabileceği, güvenebileceği birisini bulamayacağını hayal ettiği bir hareketti ama sonra Kai ortaya çıkmıştı.

“Sehun, arkanı dön.” dedi Kai; ses tonu istediğinden daha sert ve karanlık çıkmıştı. Fakat Kai, içindeki alfayı kontrol altında tutabilmesine bile şaşırıyordu.

Sehun nefesinin kesildiğini hissediyordu. Kai'nin emredici ses tonundan ne kadar hoşlandığına şaşırmış bir inilti koyuverdi ve aynı zamanda bunun reddedildiği anlamına geldiğinden korktu. “Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?” Sehun elinde olamadan sordu ve yavaşça döndü, gözlerini Kai'nin kedigözlerine sabitledi. “Beni istemiyor musun?” diye fısıldadı. İçindeki Omega kederli bir şekilde alfaya sesleniyordu.

Kai göğsünün sıkıştığını hissederek Sehun’un üzerine çıktı ve Sehun’un gözlerini ondan ayırmadan sorgusuzca bacaklarını ayırmasına memnun oldu. Ona doğru eğilerek gözlerini kapattı—onu sadece eşi olarak mühürlemek değil, onu sevip korumak ve karşılığında sevilip korunmak arzusuyla sarhoş oluyordu. “Seni ilk gördüğüm andan beri bu anı bekledim ben. Daha önce kimseye karşı senin gibi hissetmedim. Seninle tanışmadan önce her şeyi bildiğimi sanırdım ancak sen bana insan olmaktan fazlası olduğunu, büyücü olmasın sadece sihir yapmak olmadığını gösterdin. Çünkü asıl gerçek senin benim hayatımın en iyi sihri olman.”

Sehun utanarak başını eğdi. “Çok budalasın.” diye fısıldadı.

Kai, Sehun’a bakmak için başını kaldırdı. “Ciddiyim. Sen özelsin. Senin hakkındaki her şey de. Bir şey düşünürken yüzünü buruşturman, gülümsemen, kahkahan ama her şeyden önemlisi insanlar her zaman iyiyi görmen gibi. Bende de. Sen karşılaştığım en saf, kibar, güçlü ve tutkulu insansın. Seni o kadar çok istiyorum ki daha önce hiç kimseyi bu kadar istemedim.” Kai aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatmadan önce itiraf etti ve çene hattına minik öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Etrafındaki hava Sehun’un kokusuyla yoğunlaşıyordu ve dalga dalga Kai'yi çekiyordu.

Kai titremeye başlamıştı; arzu ve ihtiyaç yoğunluğuyla vurulmuştu. Gerçek eş bağlantıları her zamankinden daha güçlü ve daha sıcaktı. O kadar güçlüydü ki Kai, Sehun’un sonunda onu kabullenmesini hissedebiliyordu. Her şeyini Kai'ye açmıştı; bu saf güven ve inanç Sehun’u daha çok sevmesini sağlıyordu.

Fakat emin olmalıydı.

“Sehun… Emin misin?” sesi titreyecek gibi çıkmıştı. Güdülerine karşı çıkmak imkânsızlaşıyordu. Gözlerini omeganın bedeninde gezdirmeye kendine izin verdiğinde daha da zorlaşıyordu. Kai'nin odasındaki perdelerin arasından sızan ışık Sehun’un kaslı kollarına ve göğsüne düşüyordu. Kaslı fiziğinin gölgeleri Kai'nin sert uzunluğunu yeniden titretti.

“Hiç bu kadar emin olmamıştım.” Sehun cevapladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Boyun eğdiğini göstermek için başını hafifçe yana çevirdi ve Kai'nin dudakları hassas tenine dokununca inildedi. Sehun’un omurgasını titreten minik, sık öpücükler konduruyordu.

Kai bedenini Sehun’unkine yasladı ve kalçasını hareket ettirdi ve Sehun hareketini tekrarlayınca bedenleri birbirine mükemmelce uydu. Hareketleriyle ereksiyonları Kai'nin ince kumaşıyla birbirine sürtündü. Kumaşa sinirlenen ama geri çekilmek istemeyen Kai parmağını şaklatarak sihirle baksırını çıkardı ve parmaklarını sırtına gömen Sehun’un dudaklarından dökülen çaresiz iniltiyle ödüllendirildi.

Sehun, Kai'nin şu anda çıplak olduğunu biliyordu ve görmesi gerekiyordu. Muhteşem bedenine bakmak için Kai'yi nazikçe ittirdi. Gözleri Kai'nin sızdıran üyesine kaydığında Sehun’un nefesi kesildi ve donakaldı. Pozitif hisleri milyonlarca parçaya bölünürken nefesi tekledi. Gözlerini ondan ayıramıyordu. Sehun onun içine gireceğini biliyordu ve asla bırakmak istemiyordu.

Kai'nin ereksiyonu güçlü bir şekilde Sehun’la aralarındaki havada aşağı yukarı titriyordu. Yirmi üç santimden uzun görünüyordu; o kadar şişkin ve sertti ki başındaki deri tamamen geriye itilmiş, hassas bezelerini ortaya sermişti. Koyu bir pembe rengindeydi, Kai'nin yarığından sızan meni rengi buna karışıyordu ve yalanmak için yalvarıyor gibiydi.

Sehun’un ağzı şokla açık kalmıştı ve Kai, üyesini Sehun’un boğazına kadar sokmamak için kendisine bağırmıştı. Korkuyla harmanlanmış saf bir arzu ve tutku Sehun’un zihnini meşgul ediyordu. Ama çok geçmeden Kai'nin zonklayan canavar penisini izleme transından çıkmıştı. İçine nasıl sığacağından korkuyordu ve Kai sırıtarak üzerine tırmanıp ona temas etmeden omegasının yanına otururken yatak aniden daha çok ıslanmaya başlamıştı.

“Şey… O… sığar mı? Zavallı olduğunu biliyorum ama… Ben hiç…” Sehun kekeliyordu ama Kai sözünü kesti.

Hızlı, ıslak bir öpücükten sonra Kai sabırla söyledi. “Sehun, o cümleyi tamamlama sakın, asla!” Kai sesini yükseltmekten nefret ediyordu ama Sehun’un bunu bilmesi gerekiyordu. “Sen zavallı olmaktan çok ötesin. Hayretler içinde bırakacak kadar güzel bir adamsın ve sen kendini… _Bana_ saklamışsın.” Kai biraz ileriye gittiğini düşünüyordu ancak Sehun’un gözlerindeki aşk büyümeye başlamıştı. “Sığmaya gelince,” Kai'nin yüzünde küçük, gururlu bir gülümseme belirdi. “Bedenin bunun için yaratıldı. Hayır, daha fazlası var. Muhteşem bedenin özellikle benim için yaratıldı.” diye ekledi. Sehun’u nazikçe sırtüstü yatırdı ve bedenlerini birleştirdi.

Gözlerini kapatarak hâkimiyet ve aşk dolu ifadeleriyle Sehun ve Kai zevkle inlediler. “Sana muhteşem hissettirmek için her şeyi yapacağım.” dedi Alfa.

Kai, Sehun’un odasında ilk kez kaldığı zamanki gibi olmasının büyük bir ihtimal olduğunu biliyordu ancak bunu bilmesine rağmen omeganın sıvısının kokusu burnuna geldiğinde kararlılığı havaya uçtu. Şehvetle hırlayarak uzandı ve Sehun’un bacağını tuttu. Bacağını kaldırarak kendine doladı ve Sehun’un boynunu yaladı.

Havaya kasılan Sehun heyecanla daha çok ıslandığını hissediyordu, hatta kokusunu alabiliyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı. _‘Hoşuna gitti,’_ kendi kendine düşündü Sehun. _‘Bu iyi bir şey.’_ Kai boynunu yalarken inliyordu.

“Ne yapmak istersin?” Kai, Sehun’un kendisine cevap verebileceğine inanarak sordu. Sehun’un beyninin _‘lütfen yanımda kal’_ dışında karmaşık düşünceleri ayırt edebileceğini düşünüyordu.

Kai onu öpmeyi durdurdu ve ellerini Sehun’un arzusunun en yoğun olduğu yere götürdü. Sehun’u birkaç kez okşadı ve genç adamın beyni olayı algıladı. Evet, penisindeki sıcak baskı muhteşemdi ancak değildi—Kai'yi içinde hissetmek istiyordu. O yüzden Sehun önceki soruya açık bir cevap verebilirdi.

“Seni,” diye soludu.

Karşılığında duyduğu sevgi dolu kıkırtı onu bu durumda biraz sinirlendirmişti ancak sonra… Ancak sonra alfanın sıcak elini baldırında—teninin en yumuşak ve en hassas olduğu yerde— hissetti. Parmaklar girişine yöneliyordu ve oraya dokunmadan önce bile Sehun’un ayak parmakları heyecanla bükülüyordu.

Başta keşifçiydiler, nazikçe alay ediyorlardı ve Sehun, Kai'nin geri çekilmesini ve ona durmasını söylemesini beklediğini düşünüyordu. Şu anda Sehun’un aklına bile gelmeyecek düşüncelerdi bunlar; tüm kalbiyle Kai'yi Alfası olarak kabul etmişti. Çok daha fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı. Duvarları havaya kasılmaya devam ederken partneri onunla alay ediyordu. Kendinden başkasının ona böyle hissettirmesinin tuhaf ve yeni hissini aşması biraz sürmüştü.

Elini Sehun’un girişinden çekince omeganın isyanla sızlanmasına neden olmuştu. Kai, Sehun’un ağzına uzanarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun dudaklarını itaatkârca ayırınca ve dilini karşılayıp kendininkine doladığında arzuyla başı dönmeye başladı. Ciğerleri oksijenle yanana kadar öpüştüler, sonra Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun’un bedeninde aşağıya kaydı. Her santimini öpücüklere boğmak için yeniden yemin etti. Ellerini Sehun’un yanlarında gezdirdi ve Sehun titreyerek yataktan havalandığında sırıttı.

Anda kendini kaybeden Sehun bacaklarını kaldırdı ve topuklarını yumuşak yatağa gömdü. Alfasının kokusu sarhoş ediciydi, zihnini sakinleştirip güvenliğe çekiyordu. Derinlerinde fokurdayan yakıcı ateşi tutuşturarak tüm duyularını şaha kaldırıyordu.

Kai'nin dilinin uzunluğunu baştan sona yaladığını ve ağzına aldığını hissedince Sehun başını geriye attı ve yumuşak bir inleme koyuverdi. Alfanın sıcak ve ıslak ağzının penisindeki hissi Sehun’a yıldızları gördürüyordu ve düşünmeden uzanarak Kai'nin saçlarına asıldı.

Kai her zaman önce partnerinin ihtiyaçlarını öğrenirdi. Bu sefer her bir detayı aklına kazımak zorundaydı çünkü bu, bu hep sürecekti. Seks partnerlerine, özellikle omegalara karşı her zaman saygılı olmuştu ancak sevdiğin ve sonsuza kadar saklamak istediğin kişiyle sevişmek ayrı bir şeydi. Şu anda Sehun tüm duyularını dolduruyordu; tatlı ve ağır kokusu, solukları ve kalçasını döndürmesi.

Sehun başkalarının yanında nüktedan, hatta biraz utangaçtı ancak yatak odasında ne istediğini ve istemekten çekinmediğini biliyordu. Bir partnerde bu hoşuna gidiyordu.

Sehun’un bir baldırına kolunu dolayarak yakından tepkisini izliyordu Kai. Başını penisi üzerinde yavaşça hareket ettirirken Sehun’un saçlarına asılmasıyla kendisininkinin zonklayarak sızdırdığını hissediyordu. Omegalar alfalardan daha küçük olurlardı ama Sehun normal bir omegadan biraz daha büyüktü ve bu Kai'yi memnun ediyordu. Ağzındaki sıcak üyenin etrafında inleyerek boştaki elini yavaşça Sehun’un yanaklarının arasına götürdü ve ıslaklığı parmaklarıyla buluşunca zevkle inledi.

Yavaşça iki parmağını sıkı deliğe itti ve Sehun’un ıslak deliği parmaklarını içine çekerken, kasılırken penisini emmeye devam etti. Parmaklarının etrafından sızan sıvısı tatlı, erotik bir kokuya sahipti—Kai'nin odaklanmasını zorlaştırıyordu—ve içindeki Alfa, omegalarının derinlerine gömülüp onu eşleri olarak mühürlemekten başka bir şey istemiyordu.

İki parmak makaslama hareketlere başlayınca Sehun titreyerek düzensizleşen nefesiyle solumaya çalışıyordu. Sehun, Kai'ninki kadar kendi tepkisi konusunda da endişeliydi ama Kai'nin parmakları içinde bir şeye dokununca tüm endişeleri uçup gitti ve yerine yakıcı bir arzu geldi.

“Oh tanrım—daha.” Mırıldanarak kalçasını sıcak ağza ve parmaklara doğru ittirdi. Bilinmeyen bir şey için umutsuzdu.

Kai parmaklarını çıkardı ve üçüncüyle beraber ekledi, dilini Sehun’un üyesinin başında döndürerek gemciğinde gezdirdi ve sonra yeniden ağzına alarak sertçe çekti. Sehun’u parmaklarından çok daha büyük bir şeye hazırlarken hafif tuzlu tat Kai'nin omurgasını titretiyordu.

Sehun terliyordu, beli kıvrılırken teni odanın loşluğunda parlıyordu. Böyle iyi hissetmeyi beklemiyordu. İçindeki üç parmağa rağmen Sehun tuhaf bir şekilde boş hissediyordu. İnildeyerek Kai'nin saçına sertçe asıldı—sertliğiyle Kai geriye çekilip ona baktı ama bir şey diyememişti.

Kai'nin bakışları Sehun’un arzuyla kararan bakışlarını buldu ve bir şey demeden omegasının ne istediğini anladı. Ancak deliğinden sızan sıvısını tatmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Eğilerek dilini omeganın deliğiyle buluşturdu.

Kai alaycı yalayışlarını pembe delikte gezdirirken ve dilini derinine iterken Sehun’un bacakları titriyordu. Sehun’un bakir deliğinin sıkılığı Kai'nin penisinin sızdırmasına, havada sertçe zonklamasına ve sıkı sıcaklığa gömülmek için yalvarmasına neden oluyordu. Kai, Sehun’a bu kadar yakın ve onunla mahrem olmasını sevmişti. Normal Omega kokusu bir misk kokusuyla karışmıştı ve Kai dilini daha derinlere gönderiyordu.

Kai dilini döndürerek deliğini genişletmeye başladı ve Sehun’un en mahrem yerini keşfetmeye bayılmıştı. Sehun’un inlemeleri de Kai için yeterince sarhoş ediciydi; sesli, gür ve ahlaksızdı.

Sehun’un yalanmayı sevdiği açıkça belliydi ve bu Kai'ye dilini daha sert, daha derin itmesi için cesaret veriyordu sadece. Çok geçmeden omeganın tatlı tadına bağımlı olmuştu. Kai, Sehun’un içini baştan aşağıya yalayıp deliğinde gezdirerek Sehun’a zevk çığlıkları attırıyordu ve Kai'nin saçına sertçe asılarak onun dilini daha derine ittirirken yanına iki parmağını eklemesine neden oldu. Sehun saçını biraz acıtarak sertçe çekene kadar durmadı.

Dilini ve parmaklarını çıkaran Kai geri çekildi ve parmaklarını yalayarak tadıyla inledi. Omeganın yumuşak tenini yalayarak öpücüklere boğuyordu ve inliyordu. Çok güzeldi, Sehun’un her şeyi omurga titreyen, heyecan verici ve nefes kesici derecede güzeldi. Ve artık Kai sonunda ona sahip olabilecekti. Buna ne kadar çok aç olduğunu fark ediyordu. Dudaklarına uzanarak yeniden birleştirdi ve açgözlü bir şekilde alt dudağını emdi.

Kai geri çekilerek Sehun’a baktı. Omeganın öpüşmekten şişen dudaklarını bıraktı ve mükemmel yüzüne bakmak için tamamen durdu. Gözleri yarı kapalıydı ve şehvetle parlıyordu. Dudakları şişmişti ve ıslaktı. Yanakları kızarmıştı ve dağılmış, siyah saçları güzelliğini çevreliyordu.

“Neye bakıyorsun?” Sehun gözlerini açtığında Kai'nin kendisini izlediğini görünce sordu. Alfanın gözlerinin yüzünün her milimini bir seferde incelemek istercesine dolaşması zaten dengesizleşen kalbini tekletiyordu. Bakış suratına utangaç bir gülümseme getirdi. Bunu nasıl yapıyordu? Ona nasıl aşkı ilk kez tadan delikanlı bir Omega gibi hissettiriyordu? Nasıl aynı nefeste hem güçlü hem de kırılgan hissettiriyordu? Nasıl tek bir bakışıyla sadece bedenini değil kalbini ve ruhunu ona sunmak istemesini sağlıyordu.

“Geleceğime. Hayatıma. Bu zamana kadar savaştığım her dileğime, hayalime ve umuduma.” diye cevapladı Kai, hayatındaki en önemli varlığa, adama bakmaya devam ederken. Omeganın yüzünün her santimine bakarak aklına kazıyordu ve tenindeki ufacık bir noktayı bile gözden kaçırmak istemiyordu. Sonra dudaklarını nazikçe omeganınkilere bastırdı.

“Benim olmanı istiyorum.” diye soludu Kai. Ne kadar güçlü bir şekilde ciddi olduğunun farkındaydı. “Sadece benim.” diye ekledi. Alfası onaylarcasına uluyordu. Sehun’un kızışması dışında çiftleşme bağı kuramayacaklardı ve bir ruh-bağı her şeyden daha derin bir şeydi. Bazı kişiler için düğün gibi kutlanmalıydı. Birbirlerini mühürlerlerdi ve bunu yaparlarsa Kai, Sehun’a başka birisinin böyle dokunabilme ihtimaline bile tolerans gösteremezdi.

Kai'ye bakan Sehun bedenini yalayan bir titremenin geçtiğini hissetti ve hızla başını salladı. Kai'nin sesi kalınlaşmıştı ve Sehun’un içindeki Omega Alfa için yalvarıyordu. İçindeki ihtiyaç ve şehvetle ona yakın olmak için yataktan doğruldu.

Kai onu yeniden yatağa bastırdı ve Sehun’un bedenini kendisininkiyle örttü. Aralarındaki penisi Sehun’unkine dokununca titredi. Birkaç saniye beraber sürtündüler, Kai diğerinin ağzından dökülen güzel sesleri dinledi ve uzanarak ereksiyonunu bekleyen girişe yönlendirdi. Elindeki penisi zonkluyordu ve Kai parmaklarına akan sıvıyla nabzını hissediyordu.

Ancak bir kez daha Sehun’un bunu gerçekten istediğinden emin olmalıydı. Geride şüpheci düşüncelere bırakmaması için onu düşünüyordu. “Sehun…” Kai öpücükleri arasında mırıldandı, sesi derinleşmişti. “Bunu istediğine emin misin?” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına doğru sordu ve kalçasını hafifçe hareket ettirerek ıslak penis başını Sehun’un kalçasına sürttü. Sehun’un kalça yanakları arasında kaydırdı ama en çok istediği yere götürmedi.

Sehun hevesle başını salladı. “Evet, Kai. Eminim. Bunu istiyorum. Seni istiyorum.”

“Sen benim her şeyimsin, Sehun. Sana asla kötü bir şey olmasına izin vermeyeceğim.”

Sehun’un yüreği Kai'nin dolgun dudaklarından dökülen her kelimeyle ısınıyordu. Onun için çok zordu. Sehun’un inşa ettiği duvarları onu hayatı boyunca korumuştu ve Kai'nin salladığı bu savunmayla Sehun kendisini koruyacak hiçbir şeyi kalmamış gibi hissediyordu. Ancak bir kıvılcım Sehun’a artık kendisini koruyacak birisine sahip olduğunu ve onları koruyacağını söylüyordu. “Sana kendimi veriyorum.” Sehun elini Kai'nin kalbinin üzerine koydu. Sehun’un sözlerine cevap verircesine hızla atıyordu.

Başını sıkı deliğe bastırarak yavaşça Sehun’un içine girmeye başladı Kai. Sehun başını geriye atarak günahkârca inlerken gözlerini kapattı ve tırnaklarını tenine bastırdı.

Sehun acıtacağını düşünmüştü, içine büyük bir şey alalı çok uzun zaman olmuştu ancak bedeni bunu bekliyormuş gibiydi ve Kai sonunda içine girdiğinde onu sarmalayan duygularla kendinden geçmek üzereydi. Tamamlanmış hissediyordu, daha önce hissetmediği bu his Kai tarafından başka bir şeyle, daha iyi bir şeyle yer değiştiriyordu. Kai daha derine girmeye başlayınca bacaklarını yataktan kaldıran Sehun, Kai'nin beline doladı. Boyutu Sehun’u mükemmelce genişletiyor ve dolduruyordu, neredeyse kırılma noktasına götürüyordu ancak iyi ve doğru hissettiriyordu. Dudakları yeniden birbirini bulduğunda öpücükleri yakmıştı.

Sehun’un nefesi kesildi, ciğerlerine takıldı, tüm bedeni donmuştu ve tek bir şeye odaklanmıştı. İçindeki Kai'ye. İlk kızışmasında kullandığı dildo değil, parmakları değil. Yüce İsa, bu çok daha iyi hissettiriyordu.

Genişleme onun için yeniydi, hiddetliydi ancak buna çoktan hazırdı. İlk kızışmasından beri genel olarak bunu bekliyordu ve Kai bir ev arkadaşından fazlası olarak hayatına dâhil olduğundan beri bunu hayal ediyordu.

Gerçek Sehun’un hayal ettiği gibi değildi. Duyguların zenginliğini, yakıcı hissin şaşırtıcı hisse dönüşmesini, her sinir hücresine baskı yapan sıcak ve yoğun zevki yeterince hayal edememişti.

Alfa yavaşça geri çekildi ve sonra yeniden içine girdi, Sehun'un omurgasını sıcak zevkle titretmişti. Sonra, sonra yeniden yaptı. Sehun’un parmaklarının asla veremediği duvarlarındaki tatlı zevk ayak parmaklarının kıvrılmasına neden oluyordu. Her dikkatli itişle dalga dalga geliyordu.

Dudaklarının birbirlerinin isimleri vardı, övgüler ve yalvarışlar mırıldanıyorlardı. Kalpleri bir atıyordu.

Sehun tamamen kaybolmuştu.

Sehun’un kokusunu içine çekerek, zevkinin ve arzusunun tadını neredeyse tadarak kendini yavaş, derin vuruşlarla Sehun’un içine gömüyordu Kai. Sehun’un ıslak sıkılığının etrafında kasılması zihnini hem sislendiriyor hem de berraklaştırıyordu. Her hareketiyle Sehun’a daha güçlü bağlanıyordu. Sehun kızışmada olmamasına rağmen Kai aralarında oluşan bağla kendinden geçiyordu.

Beraber mükemmel bir şekilde hareket ediyorlardı; sadece kaderinizde olan birisiyle yapabileceğiniz şekildeydi. İkisi de gerçek eş olduklarını bildiklerine dair bir şey dememişti. Onun yerine zevkin kendilerini tüketmesine izin verdiler.

Bedenlerini tamamen birbirine bastırarak, senkronize olmuş kalp atışlarıyla, Omegası sessiz bir çağrıyla tenini ona sunduğunda Kai tereddüt etmeden Sehun’un boynunu öptü ve ısırdı. Yüzünü boynunun sıcak ve yumuşak tenine gömerek kokusunu bırakırken Kai, Sehun’un altında titrediğini hissedebiliyordu.

Sehun ellerini Kai'nin sırtından kalçasına götürdü ve sertçe kendine çekti. Kai ona yıldızları gösteren noktaya tekrar tekrar vururken inliyordu ve bu Sehun’u sona itiyordu. Çok yakındı ve Sehun daha önce eliyle yüzlerce kez boşalmasına rağmen bu farklı hissettiriyordu.

“Ben—ben geleceğim.” Başını yana çevirerek Kai'ye daha çok alan sağladı. Kai dişlerini tenine sapladığında (tenini delecek kadar sert değildi) Sehun çığlık attı. Kai'nin dişlerinin Sehun’un boynundaki koku bezelerine bastırıldığı hissi onu sona iten son kıvılcımdı. “Ah ah siktir Kai—“ görüşü kararırken ve zevk dağılırken inledi.-Köpek dişlerinin tenini delmemesi ve alfanın düğümü olmadan kızışma dışındaki ısırık her şeyden daha rahatlatıcı bir şeydi ancak itaatkâr bir omegaya da yoğun bir zevk veriyordu.

Sehun, Kai'ye sımsıkı tutunarak çığlık atarak boşaldığında ikisi de şaşırmıştı. İkisinin de uzun süre dayanamayacağı belliydi ama özellikle de ilk seferlerinde bir Omega hiç dayanamazdı.

Alfanın nefesi kesildi, ritmini şaşırdı—hatta tamamen durakladı—ve düşünmeden dişlerini omegasının omzuna sapladı. Çünkü henüz boşalmak istemiyordu. Isırıkla Sehun yeniden çığlık attı; acıdan çok şaşkınlıktan dolayıydı. Kai onu özür dilercesine öptü.

Çok geçmeden yeniden hareket etmeye başladı; Omegası zirvesinin şokunu atlatmaya çalışırken yavaşça hareket ediyordu. Kai onu iki kez boşaltabilmeyi diliyordu ancak kendisi bunu başaramayacak kadar yakındı. Bir sonraki sefer önce Sehun’u iki kez boşaltacaktı.

Sehun altında titreyip inlerken Kai'nin kasıklarında toplanan sıcaklık hoş karşılanıyordu; onu doldurmanın çaresiz arzusuyla sarmalanmıştı ve şu anda Sehun’u düğümleyip bağlanmayı diliyordu. Onunla beraber hareket ederken dünya birkaç saniyeliğine yavaşlamış gibiydi ve sonra Kai'nin orgazmı ona çarptı. Boşalırken bedenine zevk kıvılcımları yayılıyordu ve çıkardığı ses sahte olamayacak kadar gerçekti. Sehun’un kendisini memnun ettiğinin bir göstergesiydi.

Sehun’un üzerine kendini bırakan Kai gözlerini kapatarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu; kalbi hâlâ hızlı atıyordu ve göğsünde Sehun’unkini hissedebiliyordu. Bir süre tembelce Sehun’un boynunu öptükten sonra geri çekildi ve yavaşça içinden çıkarak yanına yuvarlandı. Sehun hemen ona sokuldu. Kendi kendine gülümseyen Kai, Sehun’u iyice kendine çekti ve koyu saçlarını okşadı. Hatırlayabildiğinden daha doymuş ve mutlu hissediyordu.

‘ _Benim!’_ Sehun’un saçlarını okşarken düşündü Kai. Teni karıncalanıyordu. Sehun artık onu Alfası olarak kabul ettiği için Kai'nin ona kaderlerindeki eş olduklarını söyleme zamanı gelmişti.

Sehun, Kai'ye sokulmuş halde bayılmaya çok yakındı. Yapabileceğinden mi yoksa istemediğinden mi hareket edeceğini sanmıyordu. Kolunu Kai'nin göğsüne koyarak yumuşak teninde yavaşça daireler çizmeye başladı. Tamamen rahatlamış hissediyordu. Sehun bir süre sonra kalkmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu ama şimdilik Kai'ye, alfasına, sokulmaktan oldukça hoşnuttu. Garip hissettiriyordu. Sehun çok uzun zamandır kendisine bir Alfa istemediğini söylüyordu, şimdi ise Kai'yi Alfası olarak kabul ettiğinden dakikalar sonra onsuz bir dünya hayal edemiyordu.

Kai parmaklarını Sehun’un saçlarında gezdirmeye devam ediyordu. Yumuşak bir ses duyduğunda sarılmalarının tadını çıkarıyordu. Gafil avlanan Kai Sehun’un mırladığını fark etmişti. Omegaların seks sonrası böyle açıkça mırlamaları nadir bir şey değildi ancak Kai nedense onun bunu yapmasını beklemiyordu ve Sehun’un bunun yapacak kadar mutlu, güvende ve rahatlamış hissetmesi gururunu kabartıyor, mutluluğunu katlandırıyordu. Sehun’un hissettiklerini içine atmasını istemeyerek sessiz kaldı Kai; gözlerini kapatarak ve saçlarını sevgiyle okşayarak omegasının rahatlatıcı mırıltısını dinledi.

Kai ilk tanıştıklarından beri Sehun’un düzelmesine kadar katkıda bulunduğu için kendisiyle gurur duyuyordu. O günden beri kalbinde neye ihtiyacı olduğu açıktı; _Sen bir Alfasın. Omegana bakmalı, onu doyurmalı, onu korumalısın. Bunu başardığında onların nefesini kesersin, onları titretirsin ve adını çığlık atmalarını sağlarsın… Onları mırlatırsın._

Bunların hepsi, Kai'nin ihtiyacı olan her şey, oldukça açıktı.

“Normal kızışmanda kokunu içime çekmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Zihni dilini yakalayamadan önce dedi Kai.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı ve Kai'ninkilerle buluştu. Alfa devam etti. “Bu senin normal sevişme halinse, eminim sen kızışmadayken hayatta kalabilirim.”

Övgüsü Sehun’u birazcık utandırmıştı. Başını eğerek yüzünü yorganın altına gömmeyi diledi. Ama kalbi ve aklı inkâr edilemez bir mutlulukla doluydu. “Kızışmanı benimle geçirmeni önermiyorum tabi, senin için büyük bir adım olduğunu biliyorum ancak gerçek kızışmanda nasıl kokacağını bilmeyi çok isterim.”

Sehun başını salladı. Kai'nin bu yönünü seviyordu; onu istemediği ya da rahatsız olduğu bir şeye asla zorlamıyordu. Hoşnut bir iç çekişle alfasına daha da sokuldu. Kızışmasını Kai'yle mi geçireceğine yoksa iksir mi içeceğine henüz karar vermemişti.


	23. 22.Bölüm

Homurtuyla uyanan Sehun doğruldu ve gözlerini ovuşturduktan sonra yanına baktı.

Kai kalbine zarar bir aşkla onu izliyordu.”Tünaydın!” diye fısıldadı Kai ve yanaşarak omegasını kollarına aldı.

Saatlerdir uyuyorlardı ve Sehun’un bedeni rahatlamış hissediyordu. Yüzünü Kai'nin boynuna gömdü ve alfanın kokusunu derince ciğerlerine çekti. “Tünaydın.”

Kai başını öperek Sehun’u daha çok kendine çekti. “Duş almak ister misin? Beraber?”

Başıyla onayladı ve alnında Kai'nin gülümsemesini hissetti. Sonra Alfa doğruldu ve o anda Sehun, Kai'nin eşofman giydiğini fark etti. Alfanın pantolon giymesinden yakınacakken kendisinin de giydiğini görünce durdu. Sehun alfaya bakarak seviştikten sonra direkt uyuduğunu hatırladığı için ne zaman giydiğini düşünüyordu. Alfa, Sehun’un yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce güldü.

“Aklımı korumak için sihirle ikimize pantolon giydirdim.” dedi.

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Aklını koruman mı?”

“Evet.” Kai başını salladı. “Birkaç saat önce uyandığımda kalçan sıcacıktı ve resmen penisime sürtünüyordun. Neredeyse içine girecektim ama sonra ben—“

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun elleriyle yüzünü kapattı. “Her sabah bu şekilde uyanacağıma inanamıyorum.” Ayağa kalktı ve Kai'ye döndü. Alfa şeytani bir şekilde sırıtıyordu.

“Haklısın, çok uzun bir süreliğine bana kalacaksın. Oh Sehun.” Kai elinden tutarak onu banyoya çekti.

Kai onu banyoya götürürken Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak suratına yayılan sırıtışı engellemeye çalışıyordu.

Banyo… Büyücünün banyosu gerçekten müthişti. Kocamandı, sadece küvet değil en az dört kişinin sığabileceği geniş bir duşakabin vardı. Sehun daha önce buraya kimlerin davet edildiğini düşünmedi.

Kai girmeden önce suyu açtı, böylece sıcaklık ve buhar ayarlanacaktı. Sonra Sehun’a dönerek yaramazca pantolonunu çekiştirdi.

“Acaba?” ellerini Sehun’un pantolonunun düğmesine koyarak sordu.

Sehun başını salladı. “Tabii ki.”

Sehun, Kai'nin ellerini seviyordu. Hâlâ parmaklarında yüzükler ve bileğinde kan kırmızısı taşlarla örülmüş bileklik vardı. Büyücünün giymesi için seçildiğine göre fantezi ipliktendir diye düşünüyordu Sehun. Her neyse, bileklik Sehun’un dikkatini kısa bir an çekmişti çünkü pekâlâ, şu anda soyuluyordu ve çok geçmeden duşa girecekti. Bir süre sonra çıplak kalacaklardı.

Alfa düğmeyi çözdüğünde ve pantolonunu indirdiğinde Sehun dengesini sağlamak için elini Kai'nin omzuna koydu ve bir ayağını kaldırdı.

Bu sefer alfanın karşısında çıplak kalmıştı ve Kai doğrulup ona göz kırptıktan sonra kendi pantolonundan kurtuldu. Evet, Sehun buna hazırlıklı değildi. Kai kıyafetlerini çıkartırken bedenini ve duygularını hazırlayacak zaman olacağını düşünüyordu.

“Girelim mi?” diye sordu Kai ve onun neşesiyle Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

Başını sevgiyle iki yana salladı ve kocaman duşakabinde alfasına katıldı. Başta öylece dikiliyorlar, suyun bedenlerinden akmasının tadını çıkarıyorlardı. Duş başlığı küçük bir şelale yaratmak için vardı sanki.

Yüce İsa, bu muhteşem hissettiriyordu. Sıcak suyun tenindeki dokunuşu harikaydı ama daha da harika olan şey gecesini ve gündüzünü alfasıyla verimli bir şekilde geçirdiğini bilmekti. Uyumak, dinlenmek ve endişelenmeden kendisi için istediği şeyi yapmak için sahip olduğu vakitleri hep sevmişti. Bugün Pazar günüydü ve vaktini alfasına sarılarak geçirecekti.

Bunun gerçek olduğuna hâlâ inanamıyordu; gerçekten oluyordu, Kai'yi kabul etmişti ve hatta sevişmişlerdi. Alfasının önünde çıplak halde dikilmesine rağmen sabah aktivitelerinin düşüncesi onu kızartmıştı. Birkaç ay sonra ilişkilerindeki sonraki adıma geçeceklerdi; _çiftleşme._ Yüce tanrı, çiftleşmiş bir çift olacaklardı—yani Sehun yakında ailesine söylemek zorundaydı. İkinci cinsiyeti hakkındaki gerçeği açıklamak zorundaydı.

Saçlarına dokunan suyun dışında bir şey Sehun’u düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Kai'nin bakışlarıyla buluştu. Büyücü ellerini Sehun’un saçlarına koydu ve masaj yapmaya başladı. Sehun, Kai'nin kullandığı şampuanın kokusunu almaya başladı. Sehun’un Kai'nin üzerinde kokusunu hep aldığıydı. Bunu seviyordu.

Kai dudaklarındaki küçük, âşık gülümsemeyle çalışıyordu. Belli bir noktası çok iyi hissettirince Sehun başını yana eğdi. Kai orasıyla özel olarak ilgilendi. Saçlarıyla işi bitince Kai duvardaki montelenmiş başlığa su geçişini verdi, böylece su damlaları yüzlerine düşmeyecekti. Şimdi yıkama servisi için bir öpücük alabilirdi ve Sehun mutlulukla verdi.

Omega sonraki hareketleri için ona beklentiyle bakınca Kai eliyle duş jelini çağırdı ve Sehun’un açık avucuna sıktı. Sonra aynı miktarda kendi avucuna sıktıktan sonra şişeyi gönderdi.

Sehun’un göğsüne dokunarak başladı; elini sevimli kaslarında gezdiriyor, parmak uçlarında hissediyordu. Sehun bir süre onun istediğini yapmasına izin verdi ve Kai onun nereye dokunacağını düşünürken daldığını varsayıyordu. Karar verdiğinde Kai onu kolunda hissetti, jeli kol kaslarına sürüyordu. O ellerini Sehun’un üzerinde hareket ettirdiği için omegasının hareket eden kol kaslarındaki duraklayışı fark edilirdi.

Su havadaki koku ve feromonların birazını akıp götürüyordu ancak ikisi de görünür bir şekilde sertken nasıl hissettikleri oldukça belliydi. Kai onun arzuya bulanmış Omega kokusunun başka kokulara karışmamış olmasını dilerdi ancak ‘bir şey’ kaybediyor da değildi.

Birbirlerini keşfetmeye devam ettiler; duş jelini aheste aheste yayarak çekildikleri yerde oyalanıyorlardı. Ya da dikkatlerinin dağıldıkları yerde.

Sehun parmaklarını Kai'nin omzundan koluna, sonra da bileğine indirdi. Kai'nin elini iki eliyle tuttu. “Tırnağın kırılmış.”

“Ha?” ikisi de yüzük parmağına baktılar. “Fark ettiğin için teşekkürler. Sonra görseydim, muhtemelen dikkatim fena dağınık olacaktı ve sen düzeltmek zorunda kalacaktın.” Sehun kendisine bakarken en ciddi sesiyle söyledi.

Çok geçmeden tüm cila, kırılmış tırnak vs. düşünceler kayboldu çünkü Sehun bir adımla öpücüklerini başlattığında büyücü gerileyene kadar onu itti. Kai sırtı duşun duvarıyla buluşana kadar kendisini itmesine izin verdi. Taş sıcak olduğu için umursamadı. O anda Sehun durdu ve dizlerinin üzerine çöktü.

Sehun ellerini Kai'nin en çok ihtiyaç duyduğu yere koyunca Kai'nin beyni şu anda gördüğü ve beklediği dışında tüm fonksiyonlarını yitirmiş gibiydi. Bir saniye sonra dudakları hareket etti ve Kai'nin penisinin başına nazik bir öpücük kondurdu.

Büyücü konuşamayacak kadar sersemlemişti. ‘Sehun, yapmana gerek yok,’ bile diyemiyordu. Ama omegasının bunu bildiğine güveniyordu ve Kai durmasını gerçekten, gerçekten hiç istemiyordu.

Sehun dizlerinin bağını çözerken destek almak için duvara yaslandı.

Ustalık yoktu, plan yoktu, henüz ritim yoktu. Kai kendisinin Sehun’un bunu yaptığı ilk erkek olduğunu biliyordu ve yine de Sehun’la beraberken en tecrübeli partnerleri bile toz olup yok olmuştu. Omeganın dudaklarından dökülen her inleme, her nefes ondan bir anıyı alıp götürüyordu; ta ki geriye sadece önündeki Omega kalana kadar.

Sehun flörtöz değildi, şu anda yaptığına ekstra bir şey katmaya çalışmıyordu. Kai'nin tepkisini izlemek için bakmıyordu, kendisini alabildiğinden fazlasını almaya zorlamıyordu. Gözleri odaklanmak ister gibi kapalıydı ancak dikkatli, tereddütlü, nazik hareketleri kısacık zamanda harikalar yaratıyordu.

Sehun elini çok olmamak kaydığıyla sıkıştırıyordu, Kai'nin hissedeceği kadar baskı uyguluyordu. Kai gözlerinin açılmasını izledi; Sehun başparmağını yarığına değdirdiğinde tutuşunu gevşetti ve alt kısmını yaladı. Derisini ittirerek ucunu ağzına aldı. Dilini başında döndürdükten sonra onu bıraktı. Sehun açık, hassas başa gülümseyerek üfledi. Kai'nin derin inlemesi çok güzeldi.

Sehun sızlayan ereksiyonunun ağzına daha çok aldığında ve aniden boğazına dayadığında Kai soluksuzca hırladı. Nefesini bir kez daha kesmişti. Omega hepsini ağzına alamayınca elini kalan yere kapattığında yüzüne yerleşen gurur gülümsemesine engel olamadı.

Sehun dilini yarığında döndürerek çevirmeye başladı; her damlasını açgözlülükle yalarken Kai'den süzülen tatlı tatla eğleniyordu. Dudaklarını sıkıca kapatarak daha çok sıvı akması için zorluyordu ve her bir damlayı yudumluyordu.

Kai'nin başı geriye düştü, Sehun başını hareket ettirmeye başlayınca boynu güçsüz düşmüştü. Kai'nin elleri tüm uzunluğunu sarmalayan dudaklarda geziniyordu. Onun boğulur gibi olduğunu duyunca kalçasını hareket ettirdi.

Sehun başının arkasını diliyle okşuyor ve nazikçe emiyordu. Sehun bunu yaptığında Kai, Sehun’un başını penisine doğru daha çok iterek Sehun’un öğürme refleksini devreden çekmeye çalışıyordu; böylece bu sona erdiğinde Kai sıkı, sıcak boğazın daha derinlerine girebilecekti.

Kai gözlerini hafifçe aralama hatasına düştü. Sehun başını hızla hareket ettirirken omeganın höpürtü seslerini duyduğunda Kai çok dayanamayacağını anlamıştı.

Kai boşalmadan önce omegasına uyarıda bulunabildi. Sehun yuttu, tabii ki yuttu ama Kai sonrasında omeganın yüzünü görünce gülmek istedi. Tam bir Sehun olayıydı. Ama gülmedi çünkü nefesini düzene sokmakla meşguldü.

Sehun doğruldu, kızarmış yanakları Kai'nin görüş açısındaydı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” dedi Alfa ve omeganın yanağına dokunarak onu nazikçe öptü.

“Şimdi ne istersin tatlım?” Kai, Sehun’un penisine uzandı. “Yaptığının karşılığı belki?”

“Evet—şey, bu sabah yaptığını.” Sehun soluksuzca cevapladı.

“Seks mi? İçine girmemi mi istiyorsun?”

Sehun kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “İçime girmenin sakıncası yok ama kalçam hâlâ acıyor. Beni becermeden önce yaptığın gibi parmaklamanı ve emmeni istiyorum.”

“Aynı şeyi mi? Tam olarak nasıl yapmışım?” Kai alayla sordu.

“Hoşuma gitti.” Sehun başını salladı.

Kai'nin nefesi Sehun’un utangaç dürüstlüğüyle kesildi. ‘Hoşuma gitti,’ bu basit kelimeler Kai'nin aldığı en güzel övgüydü.

“Daha iyisini isterim.” diye ekledi Sehun.

“Sana bunu seve seve veririm meleğim.” diye cevapladı Kai. “Bunun için uzanırsan daha rahat olursun bence.” dedi.

Sehun başını salladı, yüzü kızarmıştı ama gözleri hevesli bakıyordu.

Yatak odasına geçtiler, Kai omegasının şahane bedenini izliyordu. Bir omeganın böyle kasları ve keskin hatlarının olması suç olmalıydı. Derin V hattından bahsetmiyordu bile. Başını iki yana sallayarak görevine odaklandı. Kai onları sihirle kuruladıktan sonra Sehun uzandı ve Kai omegasının bacakları arasına sokuldu.

Öpücüklerden asla sıkılmayacaktı; ikisinin de ayak parmaklarını kıvırtan derin, tutkulu öpücükler, köprücük kemiklerinden koku noktalarına kadar sürdürdüğü küçük öpücükler. Az önce boşaldığı için çok seviniyordu çünkü omegasının arzusunun kokusu uyuşturucu gibiydi. Şu anda omeganın bacaklarının arasında hoş bir ıslaklık olduğunu biliyordu. Oraya nasıl dokunacağını biliyordu. Sehun da zaten bunu istemişti.

Tabii ki Kai onu bekletmeyecekti.

İlk dokunuşla Omega nefesini tuttu, daha fazlasının beklentisiyle donup kaldı. Nasıl hissettireceğini biliyordu.

“Evet.” Daha sert dokunuşu hissedince iç çekti.

Çok ıslaktı, çok hazırdı; o yüzden Alfa ağırdan almayı düşünmedi bile. İki parmağıyla başladı ama hızlıca üçüncüyü ekledi ve onları emin bir şekilde hareket ettirdi. İpeksi duvarlarına sürtüyordu.

Sehun küfrederek dudaklarını ısırdı. Kai sessiz kalmasına izin vermedi. Hızlı bir ritim tutturdu, parmakları Sehun’un tatlı noktasını bulduğunda zaman kaybetmeden onu zirveye taşımak için çalıştı. Sonra başını eğerek Sehun’un penisini ağzına aldı.

“Aman tanrım—“ Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Siktir oh—oh.” diye inledi.

Altındaki çarşafa asılarak Sehun yatakta destek bulmaya çalıştı. Yoğundu, çok yoğundu ve bu şekilde hoşlandığına karar verdi. Yavaşlamasını istemiyordu.

Kai parmaklarıyla beraber başını hareket ettiriyordu, dilini yarığın etrafında döndürerek hafifçe içine doğru itiyordu. Sehun küfrederek kalçasını havaya kaldırdı ve Kai'nin ağzına ve parmaklarına doğru kendini ittirdi.

Emme ve içindeki parmakların arasında Sehun’un zevki taşana kadar yükseldi. “Kai…” Kai dişlerini nazikçe penisinin başına sürtünce Sehun devamını getiremedi. Eşsiz hisse ve neden olduğu zevk kıvılcımlarına lanet okudu.

“Kai!” yeniden bağırdı. Kai'nin eline vurarak çıkarmaya çalıştı. Kai'nin sıvısını yutmak istemeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Fakat Kai, Sehun’un elini ittirip daha sert, daha hızlı emmeye başladığında Sehun son kez Kai'nin saçlarına asıldı ve patladı. Kalın, beyaz menisini Kai'nin boğazından aşağıya boşalttı.

“Oh tanrım… Siktir!” Sehun hırladı. Orgazmının sarsıntıları bedenini sarsıyordu ve başını yastığa bastırarak alfanın her yudumu memnuniyetle kabul ettiğini hissedince Kai'nin başına masaj yapıyordu.

Kai onu tamamen boşalttığında ve omeganın sıvısını yuttuğunda geri çekildi ve parmaklarını Sehun’un içinden çıkardı. Sehun kendine gelene kadar övgü dolu tatlı sözlerini fısıldamaya devam etti.

İkinci kez yapışlarıydı ancak çoktan müptelası olmuşlardı. “Bu—“ Sehun ağır solukları arasında konuşmaya çalıştı.

Kai dudaklarını öpmek için üzerine tırmandı. Sehun ağzını açtı ve Kai'nin ağzındaki kendi tadını tattı. “Biliyorum.” Kai mırıldandı. Omegasına biraz daha yakın olduğu için hoşnuttu. Muhteşemdi. “Seni seviyorum.” Kai dudaklarına karşı fısıldadı.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Sehun fısıldadı. Kai geri çekilerek yüzüne baktı ve Sehun’un karnı o anda guruldamaya karar verdi. Omega eliyle hızla karnını kapattı. “Bu çok utandırıcıydı.”

Kai hafifçe gülerek Sehun’un boynuna burnunu sürttü. “Sana yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayacağım. Yani büyüyle değil kendim hazırlayacağım.” Burnunu sürttüğü noktayı öptü ve başını kaldırarak müstakbel eşine baktı. Ümitle.

“Gerek yok—“

“Shh.” Kai parmağını dudağına bastırarak onu susturdu. “Omegama bakmak istiyorum. Bunu yaparken de her zaman sihrimi kullanmak istemiyorum. Ben bize hızlıca bir şeyler hazırlarken sen bir prens olarak yatakta huzurla uzanmaya devam et.”

Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Pekâlâ.” dedi. “Ama odadan kıyafet—“ cümlesini tamamlayamadan Kai parmağını şaklatarak onu giydirmişti. “Bana bakarken sihrini kullanmayacaktın hani?”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Her zaman dedim, tamamen bırakacağım demedim. Ve rica ederim.” Doğruldu ve Sehun’a baktı. “Çok güzelsin.” diyerek ayağa kalktı ve gardırobuna gitti. Sehun’a mükemmel kalçasının ve güçlü baldırlarının hoş görüntüsünü sunuyordu.

Kai birkaç kıyafet çıkardı ve _yine_ sihirle üzerine giydi. Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi. Kai her zamanki büyücü Kailiğini yapıyordu. Kai'nin kendisine öpücük attıktan sonra gitmesini izledi.

Telefonunun titrediğini duyunca homurdanarak yana yuvarlandı ve telefonu aldı. Arayana bakmadan cevapladı. Annesinin sesini duyunca az daha yataktan düşecekti.

“Anne!”

_“Sehun, Kim Moda Şovu’nda ne halt ediyordun?”_ annesi sordu ve sesinden kadının öfkeden kudurduğu belliydi.

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sonra annesinin ne sorduğunu kavradı. “Nasıl—“

_“Orası mühim değil Sehun. Ama gerçekten nasıl öğrendiğimi bilmek istiyorsun madem, resmini bugün dergide gördüm. Tek sorduğum Kim Hyoyeon’un şovunda ne halt yediğin? Rakibim olduğunu bilmiyor musun? Onun şovlarına gitmemen gerektiğini?”_

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak annesine ne diyeceğini düşündü. Sinirli görünüyordu ancak Kai'yle çiftleşecekse daha fazla saklayamazdı. Ona bir Omega olduğunu söylemeye henüz hazır değildi ama en azından Kim şovuna neden gittiği konusunda gerçeği söyleyebilirdi. Güneş ışığına çıkacaksa gözlükleri olmadan yapacaktı. Derin bir nefes daha alarak gözlerini kapattı ve konuştu. “Kim Kai'yle çıkıyorum, bu yüzden şovdaydım.” Annesinin patlamasını beklerken nefesini tuttu ama annesi sessizdi ve Sehun kapattı mı diye kontrol etti. “Anne?” diye sordu. “Orada mısın?”

Hımlama duyuldu. Bir süre daha sessiz kaldıktan sonra konuştu _. “Bunu bana nasıl yapabilirsin Sehun?”_

“Ben bir şey yapmadım anne. Neden sana ihanet etmişim gibi davranıyorsun?”

_“Çünkü ettin. Güvenime ihanet ettin. Şu anda başka bir alfayla görüşmen umurumda değil. Bana en çok acı veren şey o alfanın Hyoyeon’un oğlu olması. Benim yanımdasın sanıyordum, Sehun.”_

Sehun gözlerini kapattı. Hızlanan kalbini ve düzensizleşen nefesini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Böyle bir tartışmayı bekliyordu ancak bu başka bir şeydi. Tek düşündüğü çocuklarından birisi nefret ettiği biriyle göründüğünde bunun nüfuzunda nasıl görüneceği ve yüksek standartlarına uymadığıydı. Yüce İsa, ilişkilerinin gerçek boyutunu öğrendiğinde ne düşünecekti kim bilir? Bu ihtimal annesinin aklına bile gelmezdi.

Şu anda onların Alfa-Alfa ilişkisi içerisinde olduklarını düşünüyordu. Kai'ye karşı duygularının gerçek eşler oldukları, Kai'nin onun Alfası, onun da Kai'nin Omegası olduğunu öğrendiğinde gelecek olana razı gelmek istiyordu. Ama bu başka zamanın savaşıydı. Onunla henüz ilgilenecek gücü yoktu.

“Anne, bunun taraf tutmayla alakası yok. Ben onu seviyorum ve o da beni seviyor.”

_“Bunun olacağını düşünmeliydim.”_

“Seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattıysam özür dilerim anne ama bu adamı gerçekten seviyorum ve Kim’lerle olan rekabetin bizi beraber olmaktan alıkoyamayacak.”

Bu deli cesaretinin nereden geldiğini bilmiyordu ama sorgulamayacaktı ve annesinin Kim’lere karşı hislerinin bunu mahvetmesine izin vermeyecekti. O bunu hak ediyordu, mutlu olmayı hak ediyordu ve o mutluluk Kai'deydi.

_“Gerçekten bunu yapacak mısın?”_ annesi uzun bir duraklamadan sonra sordu.

Sehun başını salladı ama sonra annesinin kendisini göremediğini fark etti. “Evet, anne, yapacağım. Uzun süredir sessiz kaldım ve her istediğini yaptım. Fakat artık böyle olmayacak. Bunu hak ediyorum. Artık benim mutluluğum daha önemli. Beni gerçekten seviyorsan senin için de önemli olmalı. Ben Kai'yi istiyorum ve senin rızan olsun ya da olmasın onunla olacağım.”

_“Sen de olmaz Sehun. Bunu yapmamalısın. Hayır, bunu bana yapamazsın. Babanın bana ihanet ettiği gibi değil. Ben—“_

“Ne demek babam sana ihanet etti?” sözünü kesti, annesinin sözleri kafasını karıştırmıştı.

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu ve sonra iç çekiş duyuldu. _“O beni aldattı—hayır, beni hâlâ bir omegayla aldatıyor.”_

“Ne?” Sehun annesinin sözlerine inanamıyordu. “Ne diyorsun sen?”

_“Beni görmeye geldiğinden beri sana söylemeyi istiyordum. Eskiden aşığı olan şu doktor omegayla aylardır görüştüğünü yeni öğrendim. Çok kızgındım ve çıldırmıştım, Sehun. O şey bana ailemiz için şu ana kadar yaptıklarımın yararsız olduğunu gösterdi. Sırf babanı gururlandırmak için çocuklarıma karşı sert davrandım. Sevgi ve ilgi dolu bir anne olabilirdim. Ama artık her şeyi düzeltmek istiyorum. Bana sırtlarını asla çevirmeyeceğini bildiğim kişilerle ilişki kurmak istiyorum sadece. Hepiniz için daha iyi bir anne olmak istiyorum.”_

“O zaman Kai'yle olan ilişkimi kabul etmekle başla. Samimi olduğunu söylüyorsan, bunu kanıtla. Mutluluğumun senin için önemli olduğunu kanıtla.”

_“Sehun, ben—“_ annesi durup iç çekti. _“Tamam, onu kabul etmeye çalışacağım.”_ dedi. Sehun içinde yeşeren umutları hissediyordu. _“Ama onunla tanıştıktan sonra sadece. Bu Salı bir etkinlik var. Onu getirmeni istiyorum.”_

“Aman tanrım! Gerçekten mi?” Sehun mutluluğunu gizleyemiyordu.

Annesi hımladı. _“Ağabeyini arayıp onu da davet etmeni istiyorum. Aramızı düzeltmek istiyorum derken ciddiydim. Ona Chanyeol’ü de getirmesini söyledi. Oğullarımın sevgilileriyle tanışma zamanım geldi.”_

“Yaparım.” Sehun sırıtarak başını salladı. Sonra aniden annesinin babası hakkında dediklerini hatırladı. “Anne!” yumuşakça seslendi. “Babamın sana yaptıkları için üzgünüm. Anlamlandıramayabilirim ama nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum.”

Annesi seslice nefesini içine çekti ve hıçkırdı. Sehun ağladığını düşünüyordu. Bu onu daha çok üzdü. Annesi güçlü bir kadındı, asla kırılgan tarafını göstermezdi. Neredeyse 30 yıldır babasıyla beraberdi, tüm hayatını kocasına adamıştı ve kocasının annesinin yerini başkasıyla doldurduğunu öğrenmesi çok acıtmış olmalıydı. _“Sevdiği kişi olan sadece o değil. Benim de var ama çiftleşmemiş olsak da ben ona hep saygı gösterdim ve değer verdim, bu yüzden öyle bir fikre hiç kapılmadım.”_

“Sevdiğin birisi mi var?” diye sordu Sehun.

_“Evet, iş partnerim ama sana yemin ederim Sehun, ona karşı nasıl hissettiğimi bilmiyor bile. Ben asla—“_

“ Biliyorum anne.” dedi. Annesi pek çok şey olabilirdi fakat aldatan kişi asla olmazdı. “Sana inanıyorum. Babamın bu yaptığından dolayı berbat hissediyorum.”

_“Hissetmemelisin Sehun. Senin hatan yok. Senin bir alakan yok. Bundan bahsetmesek mi acaba? Beni gerçekten çok üzüyor ve hayatımda yaptığım seçimlerden pişman oluyorum.”_

“Tabii ki anne. Konuşmayalım.” Annesine gerçekten üzülüyordu. Babası bunu nasıl yapabilirdi? Annesini hiç hak etmiyordu ve Sehun annesinin bunu bilmesini sağlayacaktı. “Sana başka bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

_“Babanla alakalı değilse, evet, sorabilirsin ama alakalıysa, sorma.”_

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Hayır, babamla alakalı değil. Sen ve Kim’lerin arasında tam olarak ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorum. Yani bu düşmanlık niye?”

Annesi yeniden iç çekti. Sehun bunu sık sık yaptığını fark etmişti. _“Hyoyeon ve ben—yıllar önce çok iyi arkadaşlardık. Lisede, üniversitede ve hatta ikimiz de evlendikten sonra bile.”_

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı. Bunu duymayı hiç beklemiyordu. Annesi ve Kai'nin annesi iyi arkadaşlar mıymış? Sonra ne oldu da birbirlerinden nefret ettiler acaba? “Arkadaş mıydınız?”

_“Evet, doğru.”_

“Ne oldu?”

_“Sevgilin hakkında ne kadar şey biliyorsun?”_ diye sordu annesi.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

_“Soyunu, babasını. Sana babasının kim olduğunu söyledi mi?”_

“Evet, onun hakkında her şeyi biliyorum.” Sehun çok şey belli etmemeye çalışarak dikkatle cevapladı. Annesinin Kai'nin babasının gerçekten kim olduğunu bilip bilmediğinden emin değildi.

Annesi hımladı. _“Sana böyle büyük bir sırrı verecek kadar seviyor demek ki. Her neyse, hikayemiz şöyle: Ben çok genç bir yaşta önce evlendim. On sekiz yaşındaydım, o zamanlar üniversite birinci sınıftım ve iki yıl boyunca çocuğum olmadı. Biliyorsun ki kadın alfaların bebek sahibi olmaları çok zor ve o zamanlar babanın ailesi onlara varis vermemi istiyordu. Sonra Hyoyeon birkaç yıl önce, biz hâlâ lisedeyken gerçek eşini bulduğunu, kimseye söylemediğini ancak o anda onunla çiftleşmeye hazır olduğunu ve bana söyleyebilecek kadar güvendiğini söyledi. Gerçekte eşi normal bir insan değildi. Bir şeytandı—“_

“Kai'nin babasının şeytan olduğunu biliyor muydun?” farkında olmadan annesinin sözünü kesti. Annesinin Kim’ler hakkında bu kadar çok şey bilmesine inanamıyordu.

_“Tabii ki biliyordum. Şimdi ben bitirene kadar bir daha sözümü kesme.”_ dedi ve Sehun alfanın sesindeki emredici tonu duyabiliyordu. _“Dediğim gibi bana bunları anlattı ve yardımını istedim çünkü Asil şeytanların meleklere benzer güçleri olduğunu biliyordum. Kabul edip eşiyle konuştu, bu sayede üçünüzü doğurabildim.”_ Bir süre durakladıktan sonra devam etti. _“Seni doğurduktan sonra, başka bir kadın Alfa arkadaşım aynı sorunla bana geldi, ona nasıl hamile kaldığımı anlatma hatasına düştüm. Ona güveniyordum ancak sonra o başka bir şeytana gitti. Şeytana ne dediğini bilmiyorum. Birkaç yıl sonra şeytan ona yardım edemeyince Hyoyeon’un eşiyle konuşmamı istedi. Deneyeceğime söz verdim ancak ben bir şey yapamadan Hyoyeon’un eşi öldürüldü. O zamanlar sen altı yaşındaydın. Arkadaşımın yanında olmak için seninle gitmiştim ama o benimle görüşmedi. Bunu yapmasına çok şaşırmıştım, birkaç gün sonra bana onunla bir daha asla görüşmememi ve yeterince zarar verdiğimi söyleyen bir mektup gönderdi. Şu ana kadar neden böyle şeyler dediğini hâlâ anlamıyorum.”_

Sehun uzun bir süre sessiz kalkarak hikayeyi sindirmeye çalıştı. Annesi Kimler hakkında her şeyi biliyordu. Dedikleri gibi yakınlarsa neden arkadaşlıkları için çabalamamıştı? Sehun annesinin öyle bıraktığını düşünüyordu. Onu görmek için daha fazla çabalamalıydı. Daha çok denemeliydi ancak genelde böyleydi. Nerede sorun olduğunu göremezdiniz ve siz fark edene kadar zarar çoktan verilmiş olurdu. “Bunun nedenini ona sormadın mı?” kelimelerini dikkatle seçti.

_“Birkaç kez denedim ama benimle konuşmadı. Bir süre sonra ben de denemeyi bıraktım. Birkaç yıl sonra aynı anda moda şirketi kurduk ve neden rakip olduğumuzu tam olarak diyemem. En küçük fırsatta birbirimizin boğazına sarılmayı denedik ve yıllardır da böyle gidiyor.”_

“Yani Kai'yi önceden tanıyordun? Yani onu gördün mü?”

_“Tabii ki onu tanıyordum ama birbirimizi en son gördüğümüzde o daha çocuktu. İkimiz de evlendikten sonra, Hyoyeon’u sık sık ziyarete gitmem zorlaştı. Evliliğime ve çalışmalarıma odaklanmak zorundaydım. Onun aksine ben çift ana dal yapıyordum; hukuk ve modacılık. Çok meşguldüm ama yine de zaman zaman onu görmek için vakit ayırıyordum. Bu şekilde birbirimizden yavaşça uzaklaşmaya başladık. Taeyeon’u daha iyi biliyorum ama çocukken birkaç kez Kai'yle karşılaştım. Muhtemelen beni hatırlamıyordur ve annesinin de benim hakkımda hatırlayabileceği iyi şeyler söylediğini sanmıyorum. O on yaşındayken onu bir kere görmüştüm. Fakat görüşmemizi özel bir şey olarak düşündüğünü sanmıyorum. Annesinin başka arkadaşları da vardı.”_

“Benimle karşılaştı mı?”

_“Evet, birkaç kez. Dediğim gibi hayatlarımızla meşgul olunca çok görüşemedik. Sen hatırlayamayacak kadar küçüktün. İkiniz en son görüştüğünüzde sen daha üç yaşındaydın.”_

Sehun başını salladı ve yatak başlığına yasladı. “İkinizin birbirinizi tanıdığınıza inanamıyorum. Keşke geçmişte farklarınızı görüp birbirinizi affedebilseydiniz. Hyoyeon gerçekten hoş bir kadın.”

_“Öyledir.”_ dedi annesi. _“Ama bunun mümkün olacağını sanmıyorum. Aradan çok fazla zaman geçti.”_

“İstersen yapabilirsin. Lütfen anne, zaman bul ve onunla konuş.”

Annesi bir süre duraklayıp cevap verdi. _“Söz veremem ama düşüneceğim.”_

Sehun gülümsedi. “Bu bana yeter.” Pozisyonunu değiştirdi ve aniden ifadesi ciddileşti. “Özür dilerim, babam hakkında konuşmak istemediğini söyledin ama sana bunu sormam gerekiyor. Ondan boşanıyor musun?”

Annesi yeniden iç çekti. _“Karmaşık bir durum bu, Sehun.”_

“Hayır, değil. O seni aldattı.”

_“Bizim aramızdakiler çoktan bitti ancak evlilik sorunlarımızın politik kariyerimize yansımasına izin veremeyiz. En son istediğimiz şey Oh ismine leke sürmek.”_

Sehun homurdandı. “İkiniz de ne yapmak istediğinize karar verecek kadar yetişkinsiniz.” dedi. “İkinizi de seviyorum, siz ailemsiniz. Babamın yaptığı yanlış ve onu affedip affetmemek sana kalmış bir şey ancak ailenin ismi yüzünden kendini tutman doğru değil. Sen mutlu olmayı hak ediyorsun. Kalbini dinle, anne. Sen de bizler gibi bir insansın sadece.”

_“Sen ne zaman bu kadar büyüdün?”_ annesi sesindeki gurur ve keyifle sordu.

“Ben—“ kapı açılıp Kai elindeki tabakla içeri girince durdu. “Anne, kapatmam lazım. Salı günü görüşürüz.”

_“Pekâlâ, görüşürüz. Ağabeyini aramayı unutma.”_

“Unutmam.”diyerek telefonu kapattı ve dikkatini Kai'ye verdi.

“Selam güzellik.” Kai sırıtarak tabağı komodine bıraktı. “Beni özledin mi?”

Sehun kıkırdayarak Kai'yi öptü. “Özledim.” Alfanın dudaklarına karşı fısıldadı.

Tembelce öpüştüler bir süre ve sonra Kai geri çekilerek omegasının yanına oturdu. Eliyle tabağa uzandı ve Sehun’un önüne koydu. “Şimdi ye bakalım. Bebeğimin uzun süre aç kalmasını istemem.”

Sehun gülümsedi ve parmaklarını Kai'nin saçlarında gezdirdi. “Annem seninle tanışmak istiyor. Salı günü bir etkinlik varmış ve ikimizi davet etti.”

Kai'nin gözleri kocaman oldu, sonra yüzüne büyüleyici gülümsemesi yerleşti. “Öyle mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet.”

“Aman tanrım! Ailenle tanışacağıma inanamıyorum.” Sehun kıkırdadı. Kai üzerine atlayıp onu kollarına alınca tabağı az daha yere düşürecekti. “O gün çok uslu durmam lazım.” Sehun’u yeniden öptü. “Haydi, mideni biraz yemekle dolduralım. Ha?” Sehun’u beslemeye başladı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

O gece öğleden sonra geç vakitlerde Sehun küçük arkadaşını aramaya karar verdi. Jiyeon, omeganın kendisini daha erken aramadığı için pişman olduğunu duyunca çok heyecanlanmıştı.

_“Sehun amca, seni çok özledim_.” Jiyeon her zamanki sevimli sesiyle konuştu ama duygu doluydu.

Sehun boğazının sıkıştığını hissetti. Konuşurken kendi duyguları tavan yapıyordu. “Ben de seni özledim, Jiyeon-ah.”

_“Senin için çok endişelendim. Şimdi daha iyi misin?”_

Sehun hımladı ve Kai'ye baktığında alfanın yaşayan en değerli varlığa bakar gibi kendisini izlediğini görünce gülümsedi. “Şimdi daha iyiyim. Önceki gün beni görmeye geldiğini duydum?”

Kai yanına yanaştı ve Sehun’un yüzünden boynuna öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Elleri belini sıkıca sarıyordu.

_“Evet, geldim ama Taehyung dayım daha iyi olmanı beklemem gerektiğini söyledi. Seni görmek istiyorum. Bu gece gelebilir miyim?”_

Sehun kıkırdayarak Kai'yi ittirdi ancak Alfa hiç tınlamıyordu. Onu öpmeye devam ediyordu ve hassas koku bezelerini yalamaya başlayınca Sehun az daha masum bir üç yaşındaki çocukla telefonda konuştuğunu unutacaktı. “Kai, dur lütfen.” Alçak sesle fısıldadı ama Jiyeon duymuştu.

_“Kai dayım seni rahatsız mı ediyor?”_

Kai başını kaldırdı ve Sehun’a yaramaz bir şekilde sırıttı, sonra eğilerek hareketlerine devam etti. Sehun bir noktası çok iyi hissettirince nefesini tuttu. “Evet, Jiyeon. Dayın çok yaramazlık yapıyor. Bu gece gelebilirsin bebeğim. Sana güzel bir şey pişireceğim. Ne dersin?”

_“Evet, evet, evet.”_ Jiyeon bağırdı. _“Çok isterim.”_

Sehun çocuğun inkar edilemez neşesini hissedebiliyordu. “Pekâlâ o zaman. Saat yedide görüşürüz.”

_“Annem beni yedide getirir.”_ Çocuk sevimli bir şekilde iç çekti. _“Kendine iyi bak Sehun amca. O zamana kadar ödevimi bitirmem lazım. Hoşça kal.”_

“Sen de. Hoşça kal.” Sehun aramayı kapattı. Elini Kai'nin boynuna koydu ve onu sertçe öptü.

“Jiyeon gelene kadar iki saatimiz var. Yatak odasına geçmeye ne dersin? Ya da bu koltuğu değerlendirebiliriz?” ümitle aşkına bakarak sordu.

Kai daha çok sırıtarak dudaklarını öptü. “Ben ne yarattım böyle?” başını sevgiyle sallayarak sordu.

“Bir seks canavarı.” Sehun yaramazca cevapladı. “Şimdi içime girersen çok sevinirim.” Baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde göz kırptı alfasına. “Artık o kadar hassas değilim.”

“Aman tanrım!” Kai inledi. Ayağa kalkarak Sehun’u da kendiyle beraber kaldırıp göğsüne çekti. “Bunu seve seve yaparım.” dedi. Sehun karşılığını veremeden önce Alfa onu kucağına aldı ve belinden sıkıca tuttu.

Kai onu zahmetsizce üst kata taşırken Sehun kıkırdayarak bacaklarını ve kollarını alfaya doladı.


	24. 23.Bölüm

**_İki Gün Sonra_ **

****

Sehun dikkatli bir şekilde kahveyi kupalara koyarken yumuşak ayak sesleri ve kıyafet hışırtıları Kai'nin mutfağa geldiğini duyuruyordu. Geçen gece yine muhteşem bir sevişme yaşamışlardı ve bu düşünceyle Sehun’un yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı.

Omega günaydın demek için dönmedi, aniden utanmıştı ve evhamlanmıştı. Bir şey yapmasına gerek yoktu çünkü Kai yakınında durdu ve sonra eller Sehun’un kalçasını buldu. Ve sonra… Alfa eğilerek Sehun’un kokusunu içine çekti. Omeganın elleri almak için uzandığı kaşığın üzerinde durakladı. Hafif nefes boynunu yalayıp geçiyordu ve tüylerini diken diken ediyordu. Sehun anı uzatmak, bir şey değiştirmemek ve alfaya geri çekilmesi için zaman tanımak için öylece kaldı.

Kai, Sehun’un kokusuyla ciğerlerini doldurdu. Çok güzel kokuyordu. Muhteşemdi. Boynuna bu kadar yakın olması, Sehun’un bileklerindeki ve baldırlarındaki koku bezelerine yaklaşmasına izin verdiğindeki kadar iyiydi.

Beklenmedik bir şekilde Sehun kollarının arasında döndü ve Kai'ye sarıldı. Sehun’un yanağı boynuyla buluşunca alfanın omurgasına bir ürperti yayıldı. Omega, Kai'nin koku bezelerinin çok yakınına sokuldu. Sehun ona biraz daha sıkı sarılarak memnuniyetle iç çekti.

“Saat yedideki etkinliği unutma.” Sehun geri çekilmeden söyledi.

Kai hımladı. “Unutmaya cesaret edemem. Benim için bir şey yapar mısın?” Kai'nin kedigözleri hevesle parlıyordu.

Sehun meraklandı. Kai böyle hevesli ne isteyecekti ki? “Tabii ki, nedir?”

“Sana bir şey vereceğim.”

İkisi de rahatladı ve sarılmayı uzattılar. Kai bir omegayla en son ne zaman bu kadar yakın olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Kyungsoo'yla, betaydı, uzun süre tek gecelik ilişki yaşamıştı ki oldukça güzeldi ama bu onunla karşılaştırılamazdı. Kokusunu bulmanın ön gösterimi olarak anca sayılabilirdi.

Geriye çekilip birbirlerine baktıklarında omeganın yüzünde hafif bir kızarıklık oluştu. Kai gülümsemekten kendini alamıyordu. Çok mutluydu. Sehun gülümseyerek karşılık verdi; utangaç Sehun her zaman başını eğerek saklanmaya çalışıyordu.

“İlk kur hediyesi. Bunu ikinci olarak verecektim ama sonra annemin bana dediklerini ve ailemizde işlerin nasıl yürüdüğünü hatırladım.” dedi Kai. Elleri hâlâ Sehun’un kalçasındaydı.

Sehun başını salladı. Kai geri çekilip hediyeyi çıkarmak istiyordu ama ikisi de sessizdi ve aralarına mesafe koymaya hazır değillerdi. Sonunda Sehun, Kai'nin dikkatini yemekle dağıttı ve kahvelerini bırakıp mutfak masasına oturdular.

“Gözlerini kapat ve ellerini, avuçların yukarı bakacak şekilde aç.” Alfa yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

Sehun isteğini duyunca başını yana yatırarak burnunu kırıştırdı; böyle yaparak Asil Büyücü’nün kafasının içindekileri görebilecekti sanki. Dayanılmaz derecede sevimliydi ve Kai, omegasının ipeksi saçlarını sevip güzel yüzünü öpücüklere boğmak istiyordu sadece. Fakat bu bir süre beklemek zorundaydı; her şeyden önce heyecanını bastıramıyordu.

Sehun adım seslerinin uzaklaşıp geri geldiğini duydu ve zengin kokusu burnunu doldururken Kai'nin beden sıcaklığını yakınında hissetti. Aralarındaki bağ hoş bir şekilde titreşiyordu.

“Umarım seversin.” dedi büyücü. Ses tonunda beklenti ve gerginlik vardı.

Alfasının böyle olduğunu hissetmek kalbini bir çocuğun ellerindeki müzik aletine çevirmişti.

“Kai, nedir bu?” şık bir kumaşla kaplanmış paketin ağırlığını hissedince sordu.

Yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve kendisine yöneltilen en aşk dolu bakışlarla karşılaştı. O bakışlar ona daima her şeyi unutturuyordu, kendini bile. Bu muhteşem adama gittikçe daha çok düştüğünü hissediyordu. Ama artık korkmuyordu—Kai kabullendiği en tatlı düşüştü.

“Açsana.” Kai gülümseyerek cesaretlendirdi.

Hediyelere, sevgi dolu gösterilere ve bölünmez dikkate boğulmak… Hâlâ buna alışkın değildi.

Ağzından kekemeli bir cevap çıktı. “G-Gerek yoktu, Kai. Bana zaten fazla fazla verdin. Onlardan birisi de kira kabul etmeden evinde kalmama izin vermendi. Gardırobuma yaptığın eklemelerden ve diğer pek çok şeyden bahsetmeyelim bile istersen.”

Kai sağ eliyle yüzünü kavradı ve başparmağıyla yanağını okşayarak mırıldandı. “’Pek çok’ benim kitabımda yer almayan bir kelime hayatım. Sana önceden verdiğim hediyeler onları kişiselleştirsem bile geleneksel bir şeydi. Sana daha çok kişisel bir şey vermek istiyorum, o yüzden lütfen aç.”

Başını salladı ve eşinin kendisini elinden tutarak yerinden kaldırmasına, koltuğa götürmesine izin verdi. İkisi de oturduklarında sevgiyle gülümseyen büyücüye baktı ve sonra gümüş ve altın çizgileri olan brokar siyah kumaşı açmaya başladı.

Kahverengi gözler kucağındaki üç kitaba takıldı ve aniden soluğunu içine çekti. Kitapların adını ve yazarlarını görünce az daha koltuktan düşecekti; çok değerlilerdi. Önünde kabartmalı ve yaldızlı yazılarla süslü deri kaplı _‘Shakespeare’nin Tüm Eserleri_ ’nin üç cildi duruyordu; orijinal metindeydi ve 1861’e kadar dayanıyordu. Küçük dilini yuttuğunu söylemek az bile gelirdi—tanıştıklarından beri bir sürü şeyden konuşmuşlardı ve sadece kişisel hayatlarında değil, normalde de çok şey yaşamışlardı. Kai'nin edebiyata olan özel ilgisini hatırlayacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Ona antikacıdan böyle bir hediye alması çok fazlaydı…

“Beğendin mi?” Alfa sessizce sordu ve bakışlarıyla anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun başıyla onayladı, hâlâ kelimelerini toparlayamıyordu. Bazen Kai kadar düşünceli ve dikkatli birisini hak etmediğini düşünüyordu. Görünüşe bakılırsa hayatındaki tüm iyi şansı onda kullanmıştı. Geri kalan omegalara kırıntılar kalmış gibiydi.

“Beğenmek ne kelime. Teşekkür ederim Kai. Her şey için.”

Her şey için—aşk, anlayış, endişe, dinleme, rahatlatma, teselli etme, kabul etme. Kai'nin gözleri her şeyini görüyordu; içindeki cennet ve cehennemi gördü ve her şeyini kucakladı.

Sehun’un bakışları dudaklarından fazlasını anlatıyordu, her zaman öyleydi. Kendi bakışlarının da aynı olduğuna emindi. Kai şu hayatta pek çok insanla karşılaşmıştı—düzinelercesiyle beraber olmuştu—ama yine de hiç kimse Sehun’a hissettikleri gibi hissettirmemişti; ruhu Sehun’un ruhuyla bütünleşiyor gibiydi.

“Hayır, her şey için teşekkür eden ben olmalıyım, aşkım.” Sessiz bir fısıltıyla Sehun’un alnına doğru söyledi. Bir elini omeganın ensesine götürdü ve Sehun’un saçlarıyla oynadı. Dudakları yumuşak bir öpücükle alnıyla buluştu.

“Sana verecek başka bir şeyim daha var.” Kai cebinden küçük bir kutu çıkardı ve Sehun’un kucağına koydu. Sehun bir süre baktıktan sonra almak için uzandı.

“Hemen benimle çiftleşmek ya da sonraki kızışmanı benimle beraber geçirmek zorunda değilsin. Çiftleşmemiz ya da kızışmanı beraber geçirmemiz yıllar sonra olabilir. Seni sabırla bekleyeceğim, Sehun.” dedi Kai. “Bu benim hazır olduğun zamanda sana teslim olacağımı gösteriyor.”

Sehun gözleri yaşarırken başını salladı. Elindeki kutuyu çevirerek açtı ve nefesi boğazına takılıp kaldı. Bir yüzüktü—Sehun’un hayatında hiç görmediği oldukça eşsiz bir yüzüktü. Ortasında altın renginde parlayan bir taş vardı.

“Babam yaptı. Gelecekteki eşim için yapmıştı ve tüm hayatım boyunca bunu sakladım.” Kai, Sehun’un yüzüğü beğendiğinden emin değildi. Kai'nin kalbinde özel bir anlamı vardı çünkü Kai'nin babasından müstakbel eşine bir hediyeydi. Ellerini gergince ovuşturarak Sehun’un tepkilerini yakından izliyordu.

“Teşekkür ederim, gerçekten çok güzel.” diye soludu Sehun. Başını kaldırarak yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle Kai'nin gözlerine baktı.

Kitapları dikkatle koltuğa bıraktı, ayağa kalktı ve alfayı da kaldırdıktan sonra dudaklarını birleştirdi. Kollarını Kai'nin beline doladı. “Çok teşekkür ederim.” Fısıltıyla söyledi.

“Rica ederim, aşkım benim.” Kai fısıldadı. Dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere sürttü. Ensesinden aşağıya ürpertiler iniyordu. Sonunda ona hediyelerini verdiği ve Sehun’un tepkisini gördüğü için daha önce hissettiği Sehun’un beğenmeyeceğine dair korkusu artık aptalca geliyordu.

Sehun parmaklarını nazikçe Kai'nin saçlarının arasına geçirdi ve mohavk tarzındaki saçının parmaklarını gıdıkladığını hissetti. Alnını Kai'ninkine dayadı bir süre ve sonra geri çekilerek ona baktı. Alt dudağını ısırarak elini Kai'nin boynundan göğsüne doğru kaydırdı ve kalbinin üzerinde durakladı. Kendisine endişesinin yersiz olduğunu söylerken Kai'nin gözlerinin içine bakarak gülümsemeye çalıştı.

“Sonraki kızışmamı benimle geçirmek ister misin?” diye sordu Sehun. Başının döndüğünü hissediyordu. Kai'ye Alfası olmasını istediğini sormaya karar verdiğinden beri bunu düşünüyordu. O zamandan beri eş bağını yaratmak istiyordu ama çok korkuyordu. Korktuğunu kabul etmek (kendine bile) çok zordu ancak ilk tanıştıklarından beri Kai'nin kendisine olan davranışlarından dolayı doğru olduğunu biliyordu.

Bağlanmayı istediğini biliyordu Sehun. Bağı istemeli ve hoş karşılamalıydı. Eşini istemeliydi. İki eş de birbirini gerçekten istemeliydi ve dürüst olmayan düşüncelere yer yoktu.

Kendisiyle kızışmasını geçirmek isteyen Sehun’a bakarak ağzından derin bir nefes aldı Kai. Soluğu kesilmiş gibiydi. “Bu şeyden dolayı—“

Sehun sorusunu bitirmeden önce Kai'nin sözünü kesti ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Ben gerçekten istiyorum.” Açıklamaya çalışıyordu. Kai'nin bugün ona kur hediyesi vereceğini bilmeden önce bile Kai gece uyuduktan sonra saatlerce uyanık kalarak düşünmüştü. “İstiyorum çünkü senin sadece lafta değil resmi olarak eşim ve alfam olmanı istiyorum.”

“Ben de resmi olarak senin olmak istiyorum.” Kai gülümsedi. Kalbi hiç atmamışçasına hızla atıyordu. Sehun’un Alfası olmasını istediği zaman hariç.

“Seni seviyorum, Sehun. Bu senin gerçek eşim olmanla alakalı değil. Seni bunu öğrenmeden önce sevdim.” Eşinin gözlerinin içine bakarak söyledi Kai. “Sen eşimde olmasını hayal ettiğim her şeysin. Komiksin, kibarsın ve diğerlerini çok önemsiyorsun. İçin de dışın da çok güzel. Bir meleğin kalbine ve bir şeytanın ağzına sahipsin. Doğru olanı savunuyorsun ve bunu yaparken hiçbir şeyi kabul etmiyorsun. Seni istiyorum. Geleceğimizi istiyorum. Çocuklarının babası olmak istiyorum.”

“Gerçek eşin olduğum konusunda bir şey demedin hiç.” Şakayla söyledi.

“Sen de demedin. Eminim ikimiz de en başından beri kaderlerimizin bir yazıldığını fark ettik. Bana mühürlendiğini biliyorum—“ dedi Kai ve Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu ancak sonra Kai'nin yüzündeki ifadeyle gülümsedi. Neden şaşırıyordu ki? Kai çok güçlü bir büyücüydü, anlaması çok doğaldı. “Ama demek istediğim şey, ben sana senin gerçek eşim olduğunu bilmeden âşık oldum. Hayır, biz kaderlerimiz bir olduğu için ya da içgüdülerimiz yüzünden âşık olmadık. Biz bunu seçtik ve istedik. Seni çok seviyorum ve seninle her şeye sahip olmak istiyorum, Oh Sehun.”

Kai'nin kelimeleriyle gülümseyerek başını salladı Sehun. “İstediğimi bilerek bekleseydim pişman olurdum. Ben sadece…” Sehun biraz durakladı, zayıflığını kabul etmekten nefret ediyordu ama yargılamayacağını bildiği için Kai'nin yanında güvende hissediyordu. “Sadece korktum.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. Kai omeganın mükemmel bir şekilde oyulmuş hatlarına bakarken dalgın bir şekilde parmaklarını Sehun’un tişörtünden içeri soktu. “Korktun mu? Neyden korktun?”

Omuzlarını silkerek bakışlarını yere indirdi ve birkaç saniye sonra kaldırdı. “Belki de zavallı olacağımı ya da uzun süredir ikinci cinsiyetimi bastırdığım için senin için mükemmel bir eş olmadığımı düşünmenden.”

Kalbinin birazcık kırıldığını hisseden Kai dişlerini sıktı ve duygularını kontrol etmeye çalıştı. “Oh, tatlım—“

“Tamamen mantıksızdı. Öyle düşünmeyeceğini biliyorum.” Sehun sözünü kesti. Kai'nin aslında öyle, onun iğrenç olduğunu düşündüğünü bilmesini istemiyordu. “Bunu istiyorum. Yersiz korkularımdan dolayı kendimi senden uzak tutmak istemiyorum.” dedi ve elindeki yüzüğü sıkıca tuttu. “Benim bu yönümü sevdiğini biliyorum.” diye ekledi ve hafifçe gülümsedi. Omega yanı ne zaman ortaya çıksa diğerinin tepkilerinden Kai'nin hoşuna gittiğini söyleyebiliyordu kendine.

Kai nazikçe Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve parmağını çenesinde gezdirirken sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Onu ve senin her yanını seviyorum.” Dürüstçe söyledi. Sehun’un saf Omega yanının her şeyini seviyordu ama ikinci cinsiyeti ne olursa olsun sadece ona ait olan her santimini de seviyordu. “Ben de biraz korkuyorum açıkçası.” Kai, Sehun’un dağınık saçlarını oynayarak devam etti.

“Neden?” Sehun hızla sordu. İtirafına şaşırmıştı ve anlamıyordu.

Kai başını salladı ve durakladıktan sonra Sehun’un güzel, kahve gözlerinin içine bakarak nasıl bu kadar şanslı olabildiğini düşündü. “Ben ölümsüzüm ve ailem gibi çiftleştikten sonra sende ölümsüz olacak mısın emin değilim ve sensiz bir sonsuzluk fikri beni çok korkutuyor.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Ama bunu istiyorum. Korkumun mutluluğumun önüne geçmesini istemiyorum. Sen benim biriciğim, gerçek aşkım olacaksın, Sehun. Seninle sahip olabileceğim her şeyi istiyorum.”

Sehun uzandı ve Kai'yi nazikçe öptü, sonra burnunu Kai'ninkine sürttü. “Mutluluğumuz.” Yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle düzeltti. Aptal değildi, yaşlanacağını ve Kai'nin yaşlanmayacağını, hatta belki bir gün başka birisinin olabileceğini biliyordu ancak böyle duygularının anı mahvetmesine izin vermeyecekti. “Seninle bir sonsuzluk geçiremeyecek olsam bile ben de seninle olmak istiyorum.”

Kai'nin kedigözlerinin içine baktığında içlerindeki parlayan umudu görebiliyordu. Kai'nin yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve gözlerinin içine bakarken kalbi tekledi. Geleceğini, aşkını elleri arasında tutarken dudaklarını alfanınkilere bastırdı ve uzun zamandır içinde olan çaresiz özlemi aktardı.

Başını yavaşça sallayan Kai öpücüğü derinleştirdi ve bir süre tutkuyla öpüştüler. Sonra geri çekilerek gözlerini alışkanlıktan önündeki muhteşem adamda gezdirdi ve konuştu. “Büyücülerin kendi kur gelenekleri var. Kendi kısmıma düşeni yerine getirebilirim ama sen büyü olmadan karşılık veremeyeceksin.” Sehun’un elindeki yüzüğü aldı ve aşkla dolmuş halde yüzük parmağına taktı.

Kai elini dudaklarına götürüp öperken gülümsedi Sehun. Parmaklarını tek tek öptükten sonra onu oturttu. Sonra kendisi dizlerini yana kırarak oturdu. “Büyücüler ne yapıyorlar peki?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Her zaman senin içinde olacak birazcık büyü parçası ve kıvılcımı verebilirim sana. Daha çok sembolik bir şey—şey, imza gibi düşün. Hissedebilecek olanların anlayabileceği tanımlayıcı bir mühür. Daha da önemlisi benim senin izini sürmem daha kolay olacak.”

“Oh, pekâlâ. Benim sana mühürlenmem gibi mi?” diye sordu ve Kai başını sallayarak Sehun’un elini tuttu. Başparmağıyla teninde daireler çiziyordu. “Şimdi yapacak mıyız?” Sehun sordu.

“Daha fazlasını istemem.”

“O zaman bana kıvılcımını ver.”

Birbirlerine gülümsediler. Sehun’un sözleriyle beraber ufak bir tepkiydi bu ama gülümsemeleri genişledi, sersemlikleri bulaşıcıydı. İlk öpücüklerini düşünerek kıkırdaşan ergen bir çift gibiydiler.

“Gel buraya.” dedi Kai.

Zaten yakın oturuyorlardı ama daha yakın olabilirlerdi ve bunun için elini Sehun’un göğsüne koyması gerekiyordu. Kullanacağı basit bir büyü değildi. Önce kendi içinde hazırladı, büyüttü çünkü önemli bir göreve hizmet edecekti ve hayatının en önemli insanı taşıyacaksa özel de olmalıydı.

Sehun sessizce bekleyerek büyüyü göremese bile Kai'yi izliyordu. Kai ona dokunduğunda, Sehun’un göğsüne avucunu yasladığında, Omega mahvedeceği korkusuyla nefesini tuttu.

Kai sırıttı ancak ona rahatlamasını söylemedi. Kendi kısmına odaklanmıştı; kıvılcımı bedeninden, büyünün merkezinden omeganın bedenine gönderdi. Böylece kıvılcımı oraya yerleşebilecekti.

Sehun eşinin büyüsünün ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğini biliyordu. Onu üzerinde ya da evlerindeki havada hissetmeye çok alışmıştı, o yüzden şu anda bunu kabul etmesi oldukça normaldi.

Kıvılcımın teninden içeriye süzüldüğünü hissetti ve sonra birden yok olmuş gibi o his kayboldu. Orada olduğunu biliyordu, orada olmalıydı çünkü Kai tatmin olmuş gibi görünüyordu.

“Öp beni.”

Sehun denileni yaparak eğildi ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Derin ve uzun bir öpücüktü. Ayrıldıklarında alınlarını birbirine yasladı.

Sehun içindeki minik büyü kıvılcımına odaklanmaya çalıştı. Görememesine rağmen hayal ediyordu. Yumuşak bir kabuğu olan, Kai'nin sihri gibi mavi bir şey hayal ediyordu. Hayali içini sıcacık yapıyordu. Bunun karşılığını verebilmeyi, büyücü geleneğinin bir parçası olabilmeyi ve Kai'nin kendi büyüsünü taşımasını çok isterdi.

Aşkını, aşklarını düşündü. Kai'nin hayatına getirdiği ışığı düşündü; rüyalarını karartan gelecek korkusundan kaçtığı ışığı. Kai'nin aşkı içindeki yalnızlığı kaçırmış ve ona çok daha fazlasını vermişti.

Güç karıncalanmasının her zaman orada, büyücünün teninin altında olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu Sehun. O artık daha güçlüydü ve gözleri kapalı olmasına rağmen Sehun içinde hissedebiliyordu.

Sehun’u dolduran sıcaklık ve mutluluk dolup taşıyordu. Katlandığını fark etti.

“Senin bir yere gitmen gerekmiyor muydu aşkım?” Kai şakayla sordu ve Sehun’u gerçekliğe çekti. Onun evden çıkmasını istiyor değildi; şu anda daha tatlı bir hal almışken onun kapıdan dışarıya adım atmasına izin verebileceğinden emin değildi.

“Gerekiyor, gerekiyor.” Sehun mırıldanarak gülümsedi. Bir süre parmağındaki yüzüğe bakarak bugün evde kalabilmeyi diledi. Ancak sınavları onu bekliyordu. Geç kaldığını bildiği için Sehun ayaklandı ve ceketiyle ayakkabılarını almaya gitti. Ceketini giyerken holde az daha Kai'yle çarpışacaktı.

“Sana geçit açmamı ister misin?” diye sordu Kai. Sehun tek ayağıyla dengede kalmaya uğraşırken ayağını havaya kaldırmış, bağcığıyla cebelleşirken kıkırdadı.

Başını iki yana sallayan Sehun az daha düşecekti ama toparlayarak kapı kolunu tuttu. “Hayır, uyanmam için temiz havaya ihtiyacım var. Arabamı alacağım. Şey, o kitapları odama bırak lütfen.” diyerek Kai'ye öpücük verdi. “Tekrar teşekkür ederim. Sen en iyisisin. Yedide görüşürüz.” Gülümseyerek kapıdan çıktı. Kai'nin cevabını duyacak zamanı yoktu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Sehun diğer insanların Kai'ye bakışlarından eğleniyordu. Yanındaki güzel alfanın magnet gibi ilgiyi çekmesinden eğleniyordu. Sehun kendisine yöneltilen bakışlardan bihaber değildi ama kolayca görmezden gelebiliyordu. Geri planda, odadaki sıkıcı kişi olmaya alışkındı. Kai'yle beraberken eskisi gibi acıtmadığını fark etmişti.

Kris ve Chanyeol geldiklerinde, Sehun’un ailesinin karşısına çıktığında ihtiyacı olacak hazırlık konuşmasına katkı yapmışlardı. Tamamen hazır olabileceğini sanmıyordu ancak ya şimdi ya hiçti. O yüzden diğerleri geride kalıp ona şans dilerken Sehun, Kai'yi kalabalığın arasından yönlendirerek yaşlı ve sıkıcı bir adamla konuşan anne babasının yanına götürdü. Sehun oraya vardıklarında ebeveynleri izin istediler ve Seulgi oğlunu gülümseyerek selamladı.

“Sehun.” Omuzlarını nazikçe tutarak yanağını öptü. “Geldiğine çok sevindim.”

Babası başını salladı, toplum içinde ilgi göstermeyi seven birisi değildi ve Sehun da başıyla karşılık verdi. Aniden annesiyle yaptığı babasının ilişkisi hakkındaki konuşma aklına düştü ancak düşünceyi kenara itti. Şu anda sevgilisini tanıştıracaktı.

“Anne, baba.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Bu Kai. Sevgilim.”

Kai, Oh’ların birleşmesi boyunca geride durmuştu ancak tanıtılırken kibar bir gülümsemeyle öne çıktı. Sehun’un ebeveynleri okunamaz ifadelerle onu izliyordu.

“Sevgilin.” Sehun’un annesi konuştu, kelimede boğuluyor gibiydi. Sonra zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Memnun oldum.” dedi ama elini uzatmadı.

Kai mesele yapmıyordu. “Ben de öyle.” dedi “Sonunda sizinle tanışmak bir zevk.”

Sehun birazcık abarttığını biliyordu ama gayretini takdir ediyordu ve ailesinin tepkisini izliyordu. Babası hoşnutsuzluğunu saklama konusunda karısından daha başarılıydı, en azından Kai'nin elini sıkmıştı.

“Oh Donghae.” dedi.

“Kim Kai.”

“Ee,” babası elini cebine soktu, diğer elinde içecek vardı. “Tam olarak ne iş yapıyorsun, Kai?”

“Model ve aynı zamanda tasarımcıyım.” diye cevapladı Kai.

“Kim Hyoyeon’un oğlu aslında.” Sehun araya girerek ailesinin dikkatini çekti.

Seulgi dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. “Biliyorum.” dedi.

“Fena değilmiş.” Donghae konuştu. Övgü gibi görünmesine rağmen sesinde Kai'nin beleşçi olmasını bekliyormuş gibi bir ton da vardı. Sehun dişlerini sıktı ama bir şey demedi. Kai gülümsedi. Baş döndürücü bir gülümsemeydi. Onu tanıyanların sahte olduğunu anlayabileceği bir gülümsemeydi. Sehun bunun her zaman müşteriler üzerinde işe yaradığını düşünüyordu.

“Pekâlâ,” dedi Kai. “Çatı katımın kirasını ödüyor çünkü annemin servetine bağlı değilim. Kendim çok çalışıyorum.”

Sehun dudaklarına yerleşen gülümsemeyi hissedebiliyordu ancak kontrol altına aldı. Annesi Kai'nin küstahlığı karşısında alınmış gibiydi. İlk kez onu düzgünce, baştan aşağıya süzdü ve gördüğünden hoşlanmadığı çok belliydi.

“Ne zamandan beri çıkıyorsunuz?” dikkatini Kai'den Sehun’a vererek aniden sordu. Normal bir sohbet oluşturma çabası olduğu belliydi fakat maalesef ki başarısız olmuştu.

Annesi başını geriye attı ve Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. “Birkaç gün oldu.” Tartışmaya yer bırakmadan basitçe cevapladı. Annesi hâlâ dudaklarını birbirine bastırmış ona bakıyordu.

“Senin için doğru olan olduğuna emin misin?” babası sordu.

Sehun dikleşti. Kai'nin yanında gerildiğini hissedebiliyordu. Derin, yavaş bir nefes aldı ve elini Kai'nin sırtına yasladı. Ebeveynlerinin fark edemeyeceği kadar ufak bir hareketti. Kai'nin kaslarının gevşemesine yardım etmişti en azından.

“O benim için doğru adam. Onu gerçekten çok seviyorum.” Sehun sakince cevapladı. Memnuniyet hissiyle ailesinin birkaç saniyeliğine taş kesilmesini izledi.

“Homoseksüel olduğunu bilmiyordum.” dedi babası. Yüzünde onay, anlayış dolu bir ifade vardı.

“Hayır, her zaman gay değildim. Sadece Kai'yle tanıştığımda gay oldum.” Sehun kendini durduramadan itiraf etti. Annesi de babası da huzursuzca kıpıdandılar ama bir şey demediler. Bu sırada Kai yeniden gerildi, Sehun onun homurtusunu tuttuğunu düşünüyordu.

“Sana varis verecek bir omegayla çıkmanı isterdim.” dedi annesi.

“Erkeklerle çıkmam hep sorundu ve şimdi de bir alfayla çıkmam asıl sorun. Bununla başa çıkmanı ve biraz saygı duymanı tavsiye ederim çünkü o hiçbir yere gitmiyor.”

Sesindeki güçlü inanç tonu Sehun’un kendisini bile şaşırtmıştı; kendisini savunma cesaretinin nereden geldiğini bilmiyordu ve Kai'nin sırtını dikleştirdiğini hissetti.

“İzin verirseniz,” Sehun kuru bir sesle devam etti. Bu durumdan tamamen bıkmış olmasına rağmen sesini seviyeli bir tonda tutabilmişti. “Utanç kaynağı oğlunuz ve efsanevi sevgilisi buradan gidiyor.”

Ebeveynleri onu durduramadan önce konuştu ve arkasını dönerek oradan hızla uzaklaştı. Kai hemen peşinden geliyordu. Sehun’un ebeveynlerinin duyuş mesafesinden çıktıklarında Sehun derin bir nefes aldı.

“Tatlım, bu şahaneydi.” Kai alçak sesle konuştu ve Sehun tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı.

“Özür dilerim.” dedi. “Bana ne oldu bilmiyorum, öyle konuştuğuma inanamıyorum. Daha önce onlarla hiç böyle konuşmamıştım.”

“Tanrım, özür falan dileme.” dedi Kai. Sesi sempatik ve eğlenmiş gibi çıkıyordu. Sehun’un kolunu tuttu. “Hak ettiler. Eminim yanımızdaki kadın bize ateş püskürüyordur. Muhteşemdi.”

Sehun güldü, itiraf etmeliydi ki bu onu iyi hissettirmişti.

“Olsun.” Kalabalıkta ilerlemeye devam ediyorlardı. “Olay çıkarmak istememiştim.”

“Sehun.” Kai durdu ve Sehun’u kolundan çekerek onu da durdurdu. Sehun’a ciddi ama yumuşak bir bakış attı. “Gerçekten hak ettiler. Dedikleri ve davranışları saygısızcaydı, bu kibar etkinliğe hiç yakışmıyordu. Kişisel olması ise daha kötüleştiriyor. Öyle cevap verme hakkın sonuna kadar vardı.” Kai elini Sehun’un ceketinin klapasında gezdirdi ve yanağını nazikçe okşadı. Bu dokunuş Sehun’un yüzünün ısınmasına neden olmuştu. “Ayrıca benim onurumu savundun. Oldukça etkileyiciydi.”

Sehun gülümsedi, dudaklarının hafif kıvrılması kocaman sırıtışa dönüştü ve utanarak başını eğdi. Kai'nin diğer eli elini kavramıştı.

“Sen olmasaydın yapamazdım muhtemelen.” dedi. Kai'nin cevap verirken gülümsediğini duyabiliyordu.

“Kendini hiç takdir etmiyorsun.” dedi ve Sehun başını kaldırıp ona baktı. İkisinin odasında beraber geçirdikleri ve konuşurken Kai'nin büyücü olduğunu öğrendiği o öğleden sonraya gitmişti aklı. O zaman bile Sehun bu adama çoktan âşık olmuştu. O anda bunun farkında olmamasına rağmen. O zamanlar her şey farklıydı, yollarında pek çok engel vardı ve onu bir şey yapmaktan alıkoyuyorlardı.

Sehun eğilip dudaklarını Kai'ninkilere bastırarak geçmişteki Sehun’la sorunlarını tatlıya bağladı. Kai alçak, şaşırmış bir ses çıkarırken Sehun gözlerini kapattı. Öpücükte kendini kaybetmesi bir saniye sürmüştü; dudaklarını ayırıp iç çekerken elini Sehun’un göğsünden kaydırıp belinde dinlendirmişti. Gösterişsiz bir öpücüktü, toplum içinde olmalarına uygundu. Ancak Sehun’un göğsünde bir zafer sevinci de vardı ve onu oldukça çok cesaretlendiriyordu.

Birisinin boğazını temizlediğini duydular ve Sehun geri çekilirken Kai'nin gözleri bir saniye gecikmeyle açıldı. Bunu görmek tuhaf bir şekilde tatmin ediciydi. İkisi de kim olduğuna bakmak için döndüler.

Sehun’un annesi ellerini arkasında kavuşturmuş, kıpırdanarak başını aşağıya eğmiş halde bekliyordu. Sehun kaşlarını çatarak Kai'ye baktı ve sonra dikkatini annesine verdi. “Ne istiyorsun anne?” diye sordu.

Annesi derin bir nefes alarak başını kaldırıp oğluna baktı. “Az önceki davranışım için özür dilerim. Babanın zayıf olduğumu düşünmesini istememiştim—artık yararsız olduğunu bilmeme rağmen. Bu yüzden az önce öyle davrandım.”

Sehun dikkatle annesine bakıyordu. Ya annesi rol yapma konusunda çok iyiydi ya da gerçekten samimiydi çünkü gözlerindeki bakışı daha önce hiç görmemişti. Kırgın ve yenilmiş görünüyordu—ki bu hiç onluk değildi.

Annesi Kai'ye döndü. “Seni gücendirdiysem şayet, özür dilerim.” dedi ve gitmek için arkasını döndü.

“Anne!” Sehun seslenince kadın onlara dönmeden durakladı.

Sehun annesinin yanına giderek ellerini omuzlarına koydu ve yavaşça onu döndürdü. Gördüğü şey kalbini kırmıştı. 21 yıllık hayatında annesinin gözlerinde gözyaşlarını hiç görmemişti ve şu anda annesi gözyaşlarını saklamaya çalışıyordu. Babasına çok kızıyordu. Annesi en iyi anne olmamasına rağmen yine de annesiydi ve onu seviyordu. Başparmağıyla annesinin gözyaşlarını sildi ve ona sıkıca sarıldı.

Annesi gerilmişti; çocuklarından böyle bir ilgi görmeye alışkın değildi. Fakat sonunda rahatladı ve kollarını oğluna doladı. “O seni mutlu ediyor mu?” fısıltıyla sordu.

Sehun başını salladı. “Çok.”

“Önemli olan tek şey bu. Onunla ol, Sehun. Hiç kimsenin ya da hiçbir şeyin aranıza girmesine izin verme.”

“Öyle bir planım yok.”

“Güzel.” Omuzlarını okşadıktan sonra geri çekildi. “Bir ara onu akşam yemeğine getir. Ağabeyinle konuşmak istiyorum.”

Sehun gülümsedi. Annesi gerçekten değişiyordu, tıpkı birkaç dakika önce olduğu gibi. Telefondaki konuşmalarının numara olduğunu düşünmüştü ancak şu anda annesinin samimi olduğunu açıkça görebiliyordu. “Peki.”

Annesi yanağını okşadı ve Kai'ye başını salladıktan sonra gitti. Sehun annesinin kalabalıkta gözden kaybolmasını izledikten sonra Kai'ye döndü. “Bana bir dakika verebilir misin lütfen? Babamla konuşmam lazım.”

Kai başını salladı. “Tabii ki tatlım. Ben Chanyeol’e arkadaşlık edeyim.” Tuhafça ortalıkta gezinen Chanyeol’ü işaret ederek söyledi. Yanında Kris görünmüyordu.

Kai'nin yanağını öptükten sonra babasını aramaya gitti. Bulması zor olmadı. “Baba, seninle hemen konuşmam lazım.” Babasının elinden tutarak çekiştirdi.

İstedikleri yere varınca babasının elini bıraktı. “Annemi aldattığına inanamıyorum.” Sehun kapıyı kapatarak söyledi.

Babasının gözleri kocaman oldu. “Nasıl öğren—“

“Onun bir önemi yok. Senin bir ilişki yaşaman bize bu konuşmayı yaptıran şey.” Bakışlarını yakınlardaki masaya sabitledi.

“Annen ve benim çok karmaşık bir ilişkimiz var.”

Sehun homurdandı ve bakışlarını masadan kaldırmadı. “Karmaşık değil.” Sehun sonunda başını kaldırdı ve koltukta oturan babasına baktı. “Sen onu aldattın.”

“Bir hata yaptım.” dedi Donghae. Başını bir süre yere eğdikten sonra yeniden Sehun’a baktı. “Seni ya da ailemi incitmeyi hiç istemedim. Ama âşık oldum. Bunun ne olduğunu en iyi sen bilirsin.”

“Kai gönül macerası değil!” Sehun hırladı ve avucunu masaya vurdu. Ani ses babasının irkilmesine neden oldu. “Ona saygısızlık etmene izin vermem. O benim alfam. Annem de senin alfandı. Ta ki sen bunu harcayıp kenara atana kadar.”

Bir süre sessiz kaldılar. Sehun gözlerini kapatarak derin nefesler alıyor ve duygularını kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Kai'nin kendisi için ne anlama geldiğini fark ettiğinden beri duyguları karman çormandı. Mantıksal olarak bunun bir alışma süreci olduğunu biliyordu. Eşine karşı hissettiği aşırı korumacılık zamanla azalacaktı ancak o zaman bile Kai için savaşmaya hazır olacaktı. Karşısındaki kendi babası olsa bile.

“Başkasına âşık olmanı anlayabilirim.” dedi Sehun. “İnsanlar âşık olup, aşklarından vazgeçiyorlar. Hayat bu. Geri kalan günlerini karınla geçirmek zorunda değilsin.” Babasına baktı ve gözlerindeki ufacık umut kırıntısını gördü.

O umudu sertçe ezecekti ve pişmanlık hissetmeyecekti.

“Ama annemi arkasından vurmak, ilişkine devam etmek nedir? Bu yüzden affedemem. Başka birisiyle görüşmeden önce annemle ilişkini bitirmeliydin. Fakat sen şu anda ikisine de dürüst davranmıyorsun. Ne var biliyor musun baba? Bir Alfa değil de Omega olduğum için çok memnunum. Sen düğümünün yönettiği başka bir alfasın sadece.”

“Sehun!” Donghae öfkelenmişti ve ayağa kalkmıştı. Tüm bedeni gerilmişti. “Benimle bu şekilde konuşmana izin vermem.”

“Neden?” Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Omega olduğum için mi? Metresin de öyle, unuttun mu?”

“Çünkü sen benim oğlumsun! Bana saygı göstereceksin.”

“Saygı kazanılır baba.” Sehun gözlerini kısarak tısladı. Öfkesi içini kavuruyordu ama buz gibi bir öfkeydi. Dediklerinin anlaşılması için bağırmasına ya da kızmasına gerek yoktu. “Kolayca da kaybedilir. Aileni incitmeyi seçtiğin anda tüm saygımı kaybettin sen. Annem yaklaşık otuz yıllık eşin. Aldatılmaktan ve milletin diline düşmekten fazlasını hak ediyor.”

“Sehun, buna hakkın yok—“

“Bal gibi de var.” Sehun sözünü kesti. Sesi alçak ve tehlikeli çıkıyordu. İnce buza bastığını fark edince babasının gözleri kocaman oldu. “Annemin en iyi anne olmadığını biliyorum ama yine de o benim annem ve onu seviyorum. Sen onun kalbini kırdın.” dedi Sehun. “İkinci cinsiyetim hakkındaki gerçeği bilmen umurumda değil. Artık kendimi saklamayacağım. Kenarda durup ailemizi mahvetmeni izlemeyeceğim. Kendi pisliğini temizlemelisin baba.” diye ekledi Sehun. Onca şey arasında öfkesinden babasının gerçek kimliğine şaşırmamış olduğunu hiç fark etmemişti.

“Sehun…” babasının sesi sessiz ve yenilmiş çıkıyordu ama Sehun artık yüzüne bakmıyordu.

“Gidebilirsin, konuşmamız bitti.” dedi Sehun. Babası başını sallayınca rahatlamayla iç çekti.

“Öfken dindiği zaman düzgünce konuşacağız.” dedi Donghae ve odadan çıktı.

Sehun duvara yaslandı ve derin nefesler alarak kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Bir süre orada kaldıktan sonra sakinleşince alfasını bulmaya gitti.

Kai, Kris, Chanyeol ve annesinin neşeli bir şekilde sohbet ettiklerini görünce yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşti.

“Wooyong hyung nerede?” yanlarına gelince sordu.

Annesi gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Japonya’da ama bu hafta dönecek.” dedi. “Ben de Kai'ye çocukluğunu anlatıyordum.”

Sehun inleyerek yüzünü ellerine gömdü ama yüzüne sevgi dolu bir gülümseme yerleşti.

“Pekâlâ, sonra görüşürüz.” Annesi Kai'ye dedikten sonra Sehun’a döndü. “Misafirlerimi ağırlamam lazım.”

Sehun başını salladı. Annesi omzunu okşadıktan ve Kris'e sarıldıktan sonra uzaklaştı.

“Eve gitmek ister misin?” Sehun, Kai'ye sordu. Manalı bir şekilde dememişti ve Kai de o şekilde anlamamıştı.

“Daha yeni geldik.” diye cevapladı Kai ve Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Evet.” dedi. “Ama artık burada bulunmak istemiyorum. Gidelim.”

Kai dudaklarını büzerek başını salladı. Düşünceliydi.

“Gidebiliriz.” dedi. “Ya da ailenin parasını ödediği açık barıdan istifade edip kafaları bulabiliriz.”

Sehun önerisiyle ona şaşkınca bakıyordu. Kai kaşlarını kaldırmış cevabını bekliyordu. Sehun gülmeye başladı, parmaklarını birleştirerek onu dediği açık bara götürdü.

“Bu aslında daha iyi bir fikir.”

Kai böyle muhteşem bir öneri sunduğu için o gece daha sonra içinden kendini tebrik edecekti. Sehun’la durumu en iyi şekilde değerlendirmeye karar verdikten sonra çok geçmeden Kris de Chanyeol’ü sürükleyerek onlara katıldı. Gece yarısından hemen önce hepsi çakır keyif olmuştu. Hatta Kris ve Chanyeol bedava içeceklere kıkırdıyorlardı. Chanyeol, Kris'i kaldırabileceğini değil, aynı zamanda itfaiyeci gibi omzuna atabileceğini—ki konuklar için gecenin bardağı taşıran son damlası olabilirdi— kanıtlamıştı. Donghae böyle yüksek, sofistike bir etkinlik yöneten öfkeli bir babanın olabildiğince kibarca yapacağı gibi çocuklarına ve eşlerine gitmelerini söylemişti.

Hiçbirinin umurunda değildi. Sehun’la ve grubun kalanıyla beraber Uber’in arkasına bindiklerinde Kai şahane bir ruh halinde yüzüyordu.

“Seni sevdim.” Kris seslice ilan etti ve kolunu Kai'nin omzuna doladı. Yan yana oturuyorlardı ve araba çalışmıştı. Kai onun ve Sehun’un arasında sıkışmıştı. Sehun yüzünde sarhoş bir gülümsemeyle neşeli bir şekilde ağabeyini ve sevgilisini izliyordu. “Yani, sen biraz—“ Kris elini salladı. “Ama iyisin. Fena değilsin.”

“Teşekkürler, Karen.” Kai ciddiyetle söyledi, kelimeleri biraz yayvan çıkıyordu. Gerçekten birazcıktı.

“Adım o değil dostum.” dedi Kris. Onun telaffuzu daha beter, diye düşündü Kai. “Ama ne biliyor musun? Umurumda bile değil.” Elini güçle Kai'nin göğsüne vurdu. “Sen şuradaki Bay Huysuz Kedicik, benim tatlı minnoş küçük kardeşimi gülümsetiyorsun. Bu benim için yeterince iyidir.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırarak Sehun’a döndü. Kris'in sözlerini doğrularcasına Sehun’un sırıtışı büyüdü. Tanrım, ne muhteşem bir gülümsemeydi! Kai onu öpmek istiyordu. Chanyeol koluna vurduğunda gerçekten öpmekte olduğunun farkına vardı. Belli ki yaklaşık bir dakikadır öpüşüyorlardı.

“Aman tanrım çocuklar.” Chanyeol’ün sesi sarhoş ve yorgun çıkıyordu. İsteksizce Kai'nin koluna vuruyordu. “Odanız yok mu sizin?”

Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarına doğru hımladı ve Chanyeol’ün elini ittirerek daha çok eğildi. Onu engelleyen emniyet kemerine sinirleniyordu. Kris kolunu çekti ve Chanyeol’ün saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı ama Kai bunun belli belirsiz farkındaydı. Boynunda gezinen ve kulak memesiyle oynayarak Kai'nin içini gıdıklayan Sehun’un parmaklarına odaklanmıştı.

Chanyeol geldiklerini söylediğinde ayrıldılar ve arabadan sendeleyerek çıktılar. Kai, Sehun’un elinden tutarak binaya götürdü ve (birazcık zorlukla) Kai'nin yatak odasına giden bir geçit açtı. Sonra Sehun’u geçide çekti.

Geçitten geçtikleri anda birbirlerinin kıyafetlerine saldırdılar. Sehun aceleyle takımının ceketini ve gömleğini çıkartırken Kai de kendi kıyafetlerinden kurtuluyordu. Sonra Sehun öpücükleriyle Kai'nin boynuna saldırdı.

“Karamel,” Sehun mırıldandı.

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Ne?” diye sordu.

“Sen.” diye açıkladı Sehun. Kai'nin hissettiği kadar sersem çıkıyordu sesi. Parmaklarını Kai'nin boğazından köprücük kemiklerine kaydırdı. “Tenin. Karamel gibi. Aynı.”

Kai şaşkınca güldü. “Bu benzetmene ne kadar çok gözlerimi devirmek istesem de…” Sehun’un böyle saçma bir cümleyi sevgi dolu övgüye çevirmesi hoşuna gitmişti. “…hoşlanmadığımı söyleyemem.”

Sehun derinden gelen bir kahkaha koyuverdi. “Pardon.” Mahcup bir şekilde mırıldandı. “Aptalca olduğunu biliyorum.”

Kai şu anda ondan gelen her şeyin aptalca değil de hayran olunası olduğuna dair onu rahatlatacakken Sehun burnunu Kai'nin boynuna yasladı ve kokusunu derince içine çekti. Bir an öylece durdu, sonra dilini boynunun kenarından çenesine doğru yavaşça gezdirerek Kai'yi şaşırttı. Kai'nin gözleri önce genişledi, sonra kapandı. Sehun az önce onu yalamıştı, onu düzgünce yalamıştı ama anlamsızlığından hoşlanmıyormuş gibi yapamayacak kadar sarhoştu.

Sehun düşünceli bir ses çıkardı. “Ama tadın karamel gibi değilmiş.” diye mırıldandı. Tespitte bulunuyormuş gibi çıkıyordu sesi ve Kai hımladı.

“Hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için kusura bakma.” Sesinin boğuk çıkmasına şaşırıyordu ama umurunda değildi.

“Hayır,” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Kai saçlarının tenini gıdıkladığını hissediyordu. “Yine de çok iyi. Çok tatlı.” Kai'nin çenesinin tam altına uzun bir öpücük kondurarak Kai'yi titretti. “Çok sen.”

Sesi fısıltıyla çıkıyordu ve Kai'yi yatağa ittirdikten sonra kucağına çıktı. Bedenini altına hapsederken ağzını Kai'nin boynunda aşağıya doğru gezdiriyordu. Kai başını geriye attı. Sehun boynunu, âdem elmasını, koku bezelerini ve çenesini yalarken dudakları ayrıldı. Dudakları arasından alçak sesli bir hırlama döküldü. Aralarındaki atmosfer aniden değişti. Arabadaki hava gibiydi, tek farkı sosyal limitleri yoktu.

“Demek sarhoş sen busun.” Kai daha çok kendine mırıldandı. “Bayıldım buna.”

“Sen de sarhoşsun.” dedi Sehun. Sözlerinde iğneleme yoktu. Kai kabul ettiğini gösteren bir ses çıkardı.

“Öyleyim.” dedi. “Ama bana şekermişim gibi davranan sensin.”

Sehun, Kai'nin teninde doğru inledi.

“Davranmaya gerek yok.” diye mırıldandı, Kai yine de duymuştu. Sehun ağzıyla tenini kavurmaya ve işaretlemeye devam ederken Kai derin derin soluyordu.

Her şey çok baş döndürücü ve sıcak hissettiriyordu. Sehun’un ağzı kaybolana ve parmakları nazikçe çenesini kavrayana kadar Kai gözlerinin kapalı olduğunu fark etmemişti. Kai başını kaldırarak gözlerini açtı ve Sehun’un baygın bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. “Seni içimde hissetmek istiyorum. Hemen.”

Kai tükürüğünde boğulacaktı az daha. Suratına bir sırıtış yerleşti; sarhoş Sehun şu anda en sevdiği Sehun’du. “Memnuniyetle aşkım.”


	25. 24.Bölüm

**24.Bölüm**

Ani sesle şokla uyanırken Sehun’un gözleri birden açıldı. Başını kaldırarak sesin kaynağını aradı. Elini Kai'den çekerek ıslak ağzını sildi ve içgüdüsel bir şekilde Kai'ye sokuldu. Sesin telefonundan geldiğini fark etmesi birkaç saniye sürmüştü.

“Ohh… İnanamıyorum!” Sehun iç çekerek şakaklarını ovdu ve başını iki yana sallayarak Kai'nin göğsüne geri döndü.

Kai'nin kollarından ayrılmayı hiç istemediğine karar vererek telefonunu görmezden geldi Sehun. Kai'nin yarı kapalı gözlerle muhteşem, masum, uyuyan yüzünü görünceye kadardı. O fikrini değiştirmesi için yeterliydi. Sehun kendisi yüzünden Kai'nin uyanmasını istemiyordu.

Kendini Kai'den uzaklaştırırken karnının hafifçe Kai'ninkine yapıştığını fark etti Sehun. Ne olduğunu anlaması birkaç saniye sürmüştü ve anladığında yüzüne kocaman bir sırıtış yayıldı. Kai dün gece prostatını becerirken Sehun iki kere patladığını hatırlıyordu. Temizlenmeye fırsat bulamadan kendilerinden geçmişlerdi. Sehun ter ve meniyle fiziksel olarak Kai'ye yapıştığını biliyordu ama hiç de iğrenmiyordu. Bir tatmin duygusu hissediyordu.

Ancak telefonunun titreşimi susmamıştı. Ön kapının çalması telefonun sesine eklenmişti ve onu korkutmuştu. İnledi, Kai yanında kıpırdanmaya başlayınca Sehun nazikçe saçlarını okşadı. “Uyumana devam et bebeğim.” Eğilerek alfanın alnını öptü ve telefonunu alarak yataktan çıktı. Sessizce Kai'nin odasından çıktı. Hâlâ çıplak olmasını umursamıyordu. Evde zaten o ve Alfası dışında kimse yoktu.

“Ne var?” Sehun arayana bakmadan biraz sertçe cevapladı.

“Merhaba Sehun.” Babasının sesini duydu ve bu tamamen uyanmasına yetti. “Evinin dışındayım. Dün gece kızgın olmanı anlıyorum ama şu anda seninle konuşmam lazım. Lütfen beni içeriye al.” dedi babası.

“Sana diyecek bir şeyim yok baba. Geri git.”

“Ama benim söyleyecek çok şeyim var. Lütfen, oğlum. Beni önce bir dinle, sonra kızıp kızmayacağına karar verirsin.” Babasının sesi çaresiz çıkıyordu. Güçlü politikacı imajına çok tersti.

Derin bir nefes aldı ve hımladı. “Bana bir dakika ver.” dedi.

“Teşekkürler, oğlum. Bekliyorum.”

Sehun aramayı sonlandırdı ve kıyafetlerini giymek için odasına geçti.

Babası kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş, duvara yaslanıyordu. Sehun kapıyı açınca yaşlı adam ona baktı.

“Konuş.” Sehun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve oturma odasına giren babasına sertçe baktı.

“Önce bir oturalım.”

Sehun yorgunca iç çekti. Babasının oturmasına izin vermeli mi diye düşünüyordu. Sonra izin vermeye karar vererek kendisi oturdu ve karşısındaki koltuğu işaret etti.

Oh Donghae hemen karşısına oturdu. Sehun beklentiyle ona bakarken babası oturma odasını inceliyordu. Babasının dikkatini çekmek için boğazını temizledi ve adam hızla dikkatini ona verdi.

“Onunla annenle tanışmadan önce tanıştım. Ona âşıktım—hayır, birbirimize aşığız ama ailem bir omegayla beraber olmama izin vermezdi.”

“Sen de onunla şimdi beraber olmanın iyi bir fikir olacağını mı düşündün?”

Babası başını iki yana salladı. “Öyle değil. Ona geri dönmemin gerçek nedeni bana mühürlendiğini öğrenmemdi çünkü başka birisiyle beraber olamaz. Yalnız olacaktı—yaklaşık otuz yıldır yalnız zaten. Bu ona da bana da bir haksızlık. Anneni sevmiyorum, hiç sevmedim. Ailemin zoruyla onunla beraberdim ve onlar artık yaşamıyorlar. Bunu daha fazla yapamam—“

“Dediğim gibi başkasıyla bir ilişkiye başlamadan önce annemle ilişkini bitirmeliydin. Onun için adil değil, baba. Seni seviyordu ve sana saygı duyuyordu.” dedi Sehun. Ama kalbi babası ve Omegası için acı çekiyordu. Aklına hemen kendi doktoru geldi. Birisine mühürlenip onunla beraber olamamayı hayal bile edemiyordu. Yine de bu babasına annesini aldatma hakkı vermezdi.

“Hata yaptığımı biliyorum. Önce onunla ilişkimi bitirmeliydim ama onu ve çocuklarımı incitmek istemedim. Ayrıca ailemizin ünü de vardı.”

“Ama sen tam olarak bunu yaptın.”

“Biliyorum.” Bay Oh başını salladı. “Son derece pişmanım.”

“İkinizin de mutsuz olmasını ya da sizi aşksız bir evliliğe zorlamak istemeyiz. Hepimiz yetişkiniz ve sona erdirmeye karar verdiğinde anlardık.”

“Özür dilerim.”

O anda Sehun’un aklına bir şey dank etti; dün gece babasına ikinci cinsiyetini söylediğinde babası hiç de şaşırmış gibi görünmemişti. Belki de biliyordu. “Baba, dün gece sana ikinci cinsiyetimi söyledim ama sen hiç de şaşırmadın. Acaba bunca zaman hep biliyor muydun?”

Babası elleriyle yüzünü ovuşturdu ve derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra cevapladı. “Birkaç ay önce öğrendim.”

Sehun kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. “Ne?” diye soludu. “Aylardır biliyordun ve bir şey demedin. Nasıl öğrendin?”

“Şey—“ Donghae ensesini kaşıdı ve bu babasından beklenmeyecek bir hareketti. “Şu anda görüştüğüm Omega senin ikinci cinsiyetini bastırmana yardım eden kişi.”

“Ne?” Sehun ayağa kalkarak bağırdı. “Lütfen bana Dr. Lee’den bahsetmediğini söyle?”

Babası başını salladı ve Sehun koltuğa çöktü. “Bana anlattığı Alfa sen miydin?” diye sordu ve babası yeniden başını salladı. “Aman tanrım! Buna inanamıyorum.” Titrek bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapattı.

“Yemin ederim sırrını bana o söylemedi. Bir gün ofisindeydim ve o bir hastasına bakmaya gidince yanlışlıkla senin dosyanı gördüm. İsmin dikkatimi çekince bakmaktan kendimi alıkoyamadım. Dosyayı gördüğümü hâlâ bilmiyor.” Babası mahcup bir şekilde açıkladı. “Lütfen inan bana. Eunhyuk güvenine asla ihanet etmez.”

Bu Sehun’un endişelerinin en ufağıydı. Dr. Lee babasına direkt söylemiş olsaydı bile onu çok ırgalamazdı çünkü Sehun artık kim olduğunu sergilemekten korkmuyordu. O kısmını kabullenmişti ve dünyaya başı dik halde Omega olduğunu duyurmaya hazırdı. Onu asıl rahatsız eden şey Dr. Lee’yi gerçekten sevmesi ve onu bir amca gibi görmesiydi. Annesinin acısının sebebinin o adam olduğunu öğrenmek çelişkiliydi. Nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu. Dr. Lee her şeyin en iyisini ve mutlu olmayı hak ediyordu; annesi de öyle.

“Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Eunhyuk baban olduğumu bilmemesine rağmen sürekli senden bahsediyor. Seni en sevdiği hastalarından biri olarak sevgiyle anlatıyor. Seni gerçekten oğlu gibi görüyor ve senin de onu önemsediğine eminim. Seni böyle bir duruma soktuğum için özür dilerim.” babası ayaklandı. “Tamamen mahvetsem bile işleri düzeltmeye çalışacağım.” Yavaşça Sehun’a yaklaştı. “Her şey için özür dilerim. Gerçekten üzgünüm ama onunla olmak istiyorum.” diyerek kapıya gitti ve Sehun’un şaşkınlıkla, endişeyle bıraktı.

Ancak Sehun uzun süre oturamadı. Ayağa kalkıp Kai'ye bakmak için yukarıya gitti. Alfa hâlâ uyuyordu ve Sehun kapıyı sessizce kapattıktan sonra kendi odasına gitti.

Araba anahtarlarını aldıktan sonra hızla evden çıktı ve Kai'ye dışarıya çıktığını söyleyen bir mesaj attı.

Arabasını kliniğin önüne park etti. Doktoruyla konuşması gerekiyordu. Sehun’un anlamak istediği çok şey vardı.

Yeri kliniğe girince ona gülümsedi ve hafif baş onayıyla gülümseyerek karşılık verdikten sonra Dr. Lee’nin ofisine gitti. Doktor masasında oturuyordu; bir elini çenesine yaslamış, derin düşüncelere dalmış görünüyordu.

Sehun geldiğini bildirmek için boğazını temizledi ve Dr. Lee şaşırdı. Sehun’u görünce yüzüne kocaman bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Sehun!” neşeyle selamladı. “Seni beklemiyordum. İyi misin? Her şey yolunda mı?” gerçekten endişelenmiş gibiydi. Sehun başını salladıktan sonra oturdu.

“Buraya sizinle babam hakkında konuşmaya geldim.” Direkt konuya girdi. Lafı dolandırmanın âlemi yoktu.

Dr. Lee’nin yüzüne şaşkın bir ifade yerleşti. “Ne olmuş ona?” kaşlarını çatarak sordu.

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak konuştu. “Birliktelik yaşadığınız Alfa o.” dedi ve seçtiği kelimelerden dolayı kendinden nefret etti.

Dr. Lee nefesini tuttu. “Aman tanrım!” diye soludu. “Oh Donghae senin baban mı?” diye sordu. Sehun başını salladı. “Ohh, Sehun. Çok üzgünüm. Bilmiyordum. Ben ne yaptım? Ben—“

“Sizi yargılamaya gelmedim. Sadece evli olduğunu bilmenize rağmen neden yaptığınızı anlamak istiyorum. Size çok saygı duyuyorum doktor ama aynı zamanda anneme acı çektiren kişi olmanız kalbimi kırıyor.”

Dr. Lee pişman görünüyordu ve yüzünde acı dolu bir ifade vardı. “Ben—“ elini saçlarında gezdirdi. “Yaptığımı açıklayacak bir sözüm yok. Sana ve ailene haksızlık ettim. Son derece üzgünüm. Babanı sevmek benim için nefes almak gibi. Ona mühürlendim ve yaklaşık otuz yıldır yalnızım. Bu da aileni mahvedeceğini bilmeme rağmen onu yeniden kabul etmeme neden oldu. Ama yemin ederim Sehun, senin baban olduğunu bilseydim bana geldiğinde ona asla geri dönmezdim. Seni ya da seninle alakalı olan kimseyi asla bilerek incitmem. Bana inanmayabilirsin ama seni çok önemsiyorum.”

Sehun doktorun yüzünden samimiyetini görebiliyordu. Şu anda ebeveynlerine ne olacağını bilmiyordu. Hâlâ beraber olacaklar mıydı? Ama Dr. Lee’nin mutlu olmasını gerçekten istiyordu. Adam ailesi etmezken ona yardım etmişti ve onu desteklemişti. Sehun’un iyiliğini önemsiyordu. O ilaçları kullanırken Sehun’u vazgeçirmeye çalışmıştı ve Sehun onun da mutlu olmasını istiyordu. Bunu hak ediyordu. Hepsi ediyordu. Derin bir nefes alarak ayağa kalktı ve odayı arşınlamaya başladı.

Dr. Lee de hemen ayağa kalktı. “Beni affetmeyebilirsin biliyorum. Ama lütfen Sehun, gerçekten üzgün olduğumu bilmeni istiyorum. Babandan ayrılmam sorunları çözecekse onu bırakmaya hazırım—“

“Ondan ayrılmanızı istemiyorum.” Durup doktora döndü. “Sizden benim için mutluluğunuzdan vazgeçmenizi asla istemem. Sadece yaptığınız yolun yanlış olduğunu bilmenizi istiyorum—önce babamın annemle ilişkisini bitirmesini beklemeliydiniz. Bir ilişki olduğunuzu bilmek beni üzüyor çünkü bundan daha iyisini hak ediyorsunuz.”

Doktorun yüzünde sevgi dolu ama üzgün bir ifade vardı. “Onunla olduğum sürece bir ilişki olmak umurumda değil.” Sesi kederliydi.

“Onu çok sevdiğinizi biliyorum. Ama insanların sizin hakkınızda ne diyeceklerini düşünün.”

“İnsanların ne diyecekleri umurumda değil. Sonuç ne olursa olsun konuşacaklar. Her zaman konuşacak bir şey bulurlar.” Sehun’un yanına geldi ve elini tuttu. “Beni önemsediğini öğrenmekten onur duydum. Çok minnettarım. Gerçekten minnettarım ve söz veriyorum işler yoluna girene kadar babanla görüşmeyeceğim. Beni yanlış anlama. Ailenin mutluluğunun benim yüzümden mahvolmasını istemem. Ancak babanın anneni bırakmasının bir yolu varsa ne kadar sürerse sürsün onu bekleyeceğim. Senin için her şeyi yaparım, Sehun. Seni seviyorum ve oğlum gibi görüyorum. Bu Donghae dâhil olsun ya da olmasın asla değişmeyecek.”

Sehun kalbinin kırıldığını hissediyordu. Dr. Lee, Sehun için mutluluğundan vazgeçmeye hazırdı. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve cevap vermek için dudaklarını araladı ancak telefonu çalınca sustu. Kim olduğuna bakmak için cebinden çıkardı. Annesiydi ve Sehun başını kaldırınca ekrandaki _‘Annem’_ yazısına bakan Dr. Lee’yi fark etti.

“Açsana.”

Sehun başını sallayarak aramayı cevapladı.

_“Sehun.”_ Annesinin sesi duyuldu. _“Şu anda meşgul değilsen seninle konuşmam gereken bir şey var.”_

“Ne oldu anne? Her şey yolunda mı?”

_“Her şey yolunda. Birisi var—lütfen buraya gel.”_

“Yirmi dakikaya gelirim.” diyerek kapattı.

Masasındaki dosyaları düzenleyen doktoruna baktı ve özür dilemek için ağzını açtı ama doktor başını iki yana salladı. “Anlıyorum. Gitmelisin.” Hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Bu konuşmaya daha sonra devam edeceğiz.”

“Hayır.” Dr. Lee yeniden başını salladı. “Artık konuşacak bir şey yok. Bir söz verdim ve tutmaya niyetliyim.”

“Dr. Lee, yapmamalısınız—“

“Sorun değil, Sehun. Sonra görüşürüz.”

Sehun bir süre durakladıktan sonra başını salladı. Doktoruna son kez baktıktan sonra ofisten ayrıldı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Annesi yalnız değildi; ağabeyi Wooyong ve Sehun’un tanımadığı iki kişi hep beraber oturma odasına oturuyorlardı. Ağabeyi onu kucaklayarak selamladı ve Sehun karşılık verdikten sonra annesinin yanına oturdu.

“Sehun, bu Bay Byun ve oğlu Baekhyun.” diye tanıştırdı. “Onlara senden bahsetmiştim.”

Sehun karşısındaki kişilere baktı; Byun’lardan birisi omegaydı. Lavanta karışmış tatlı bir yasemin kokusu ciğerlerini doldurdu ve Sehun şaşıp kaldı. Çünkü annesi omegalarla arkadaş olmayı bırak, onları evine çağıracak birisi değildi. Bay Byun bir elini korumacı bir şekilde oğlunun omzuna dolamıştı ve çocuk—adam babasına yaslanıyordu. Birbirlerine çok benziyorlardı, gören kişi hemen akraba olduklarını anlardı. “Selam! Ben oh Sehun.” Önce büyük olana ve sonra omegaya elini uzattı.

“Çok güzel bir Omega değil mi?” annesi sordu. Sehun kalbi annesinin kendisinden bahsettiğini düşünerek şiddetle atmaya başlamıştı ama sonra Byun Baekhyun hakkında düşüncesini sorduğunu anlayınca rahatlayarak iç çekti. Adı çok tanıdık geliyordu fakat Sehun nerede duyduğunu hatırlayamıyordu.

“Öyle.” dedi. Annesi ellerini çırparak ayağa kalktı.

“Mükemmel. Birbirinizi tanımanız için size birkaç dakika vereceğiz.” diyerek Bay Byun’a döndü. “Gelin, biz de konuşmamızı bitirelim.” Alfaya yol gösterdi.

Sehun ne olduğunu anlamadan önce annesi ve Bay Byun ortadan kaybolmuştu. Wooyong da hızla odadan kaçmıştı.

Kendisine kaşlarını kaldırmış bakan omegayı görünce Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Aman tanrım!” diye soludu Sehun ve yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Bu—“duygularını anlatacak kelimeleri bulamadığı için elini saçlarının arasına soktu.

“Bakın Bayım, seksi olduğunuzu görüyorum ama üzgünüm, benim ilgilendiğim başka birisi var. Birbirimizden gerçekten hoşlanıyoruz. O yüzden lütfen kibar bir şekilde bu paktı reddedin.” Baekhyun konuşunca Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı.

“Benim de sevdiğim birisi var. O benim alfam ve başka birisiyle olamam.” Ayağa kalktı. Kalbi acı verici şekilde sıkışıyordu. Annesinin Kai'yle ilişkisini kabullendiğini sanıyordu ama belli ki yanılmıştı. Fakat bunu kabul etmeyecekti. Sehun’un ailesinin isteklerini kör bir şekilde kabul ettiği zamanlar geçmişti. Kendini savunmayı öğrenmişti ve hayatının yeniden dikte edilmesine izin vermeyecekti. Annesi hâlâ bunu yapmak istiyorsa o zaman kendisine başka oğul bulmak zorundaydı. Ailesini bu konuda yüzüstü bırakacaktı, daha fazla dayanamıyordu.

Bunları dedikten sonra arkasını dönüp annesinin ev ofisine gitti. Bay Byun’la konuştuklarını görüyordu. Öfkesini kusacakken Bay Byun’un dedikleri onu durdurdu.

“Oğlumun ailenin bir parçası olmasını ne kadar çok istesem de, Seulgi, onu istemediği bir şey yapmaya zorlayamam. Oğlunla ilgilenmezse, o zaman üzgünüm ama bu pakt gerçekleşmez. Onun zaten sevdiği birisi var; tek sorun o Alfa başka birisiyle görüşüyor ve oğlumun ikinci en iyi olmasını istemiyorum. Bu yüzden oğlunla tanışmasını istedim ama yine de o alfayla beraber olmak isterse o zaman onu destekleyeceğim. Oğlumun mutluluğu benim için her şey demek.”

“Ondan bir şeyler öğrenmelisin anne.” Sehun odaya girerek konuştu. “Oğlunun isteklerini gerçekten önemsiyor. Sen de benim için bunu denemelisin en azından.” Sonra Bay Byun’a döndü. “Oğlunuz bunu istemiyor. Kimse, o alfaya âşık ve benim de başka bir alfaya âşık olmam gibi.”

“Sehun—“ annesi konuşmaya başladı ama Sehun elini kaldırdı.

“Hayır, anne. Bunu yapmamalıydın. Değiştiğini sanmıştım. Kai'yi gerçekten kabul ettiğini sanmıştım ama belli ki yanılmışım. Senin istediğin birisiyle beraber olamam, anne. Ben çoktan Kai'ye mühürlendim ve onu alfam olarak kabul ettim. Bilmelisin ki gerçek benliğimi saklamaktan çok yoruldum. Sana artık gerçeği açıklayacağım. Hâlâ beni bu ailenin bir parçası olarak isteyip istememek sana kalmış.” Derin bir nefes aldı. Gözlerini kapatarak öfkesini ve kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. “Ben bir Omegayım anne. Senden yıllardır sakladım. Sen ve ben, ikinci cinsiyetimi neden sakladığımı iyi biliyoruz.”

Gözlerini açtığında Bay Byun’un odadaki gerginliği hissederek çıktığını gördü. Sehun annesine döndü ve bunu beklemesine rağmen yine de onu yıkan görüntüyle karşılaştı. Beklemediği şey ise annesinden gelen hiçbir şeyi hissetmemesiydi.

Uzun dakika boyunca muhtemelen şoktan ve zihinsel acıdan donakalan annesinden hiçbir duygu alamıyordu Sehun. “N-Ne dedin sen?” annesi sonunda tepki vermişti ve bakışlarını ona çevirmişti.

“Ben bir Omegayım.” Sehun bu sefer özgüvenle söyledi. Ailesinin ona aşağılıkmış gibi bakmasına izin vermeyecekti. Ama bu Sehun’un her şeyini tüketiyordu… Ve bunun nereden geldiğini bilmiyordu.

Seulgi’nin gözünden bir damla yaş aktı, muhtemelen üzüldüğü için ağlamıyordu. Nefret ve zehir akıyordu. Sehun’a döndü ve gözleri buluştu. “Sen.” Parmağını oğluna doğrulttu. “Benim oğlum—“ sesi titremişti. “—bir Omega mı?”

“Aynen öyleyim. O çok nefret ettiğin omegalardanım.”

“Hayır.” Annesi başını hızla iki yana sallarken gözyaşları akıyordu. “Hayır, yalan söylüyorsun. Bunu kabul edemem. Bunu kabul etmeyeceğim.” Saçlarına asıldı ve çekiştirdi. Gözlerini kapatarak başını iki yana sallıyordu; Sehun’un sözlerinden kaçmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

“Yapabileceğin bir şey yok, anne. Ben Omega doğdum ve bunu değiştiremezsin.”

“Bize ikiyüzlü davrandın—bana ikiyüzlülük yaptın. Bana ihanet ettin. Bunu bana nasıl yaparsın? Seni çok seviyorum, Sehun. Senden çok büyük beklentilerim vardı—“

“Sorun da bu anne. Şu anda hayal kırıklığına uğramanın nedeni bu ama asıl önemlisi aile olanlar birbirlerinden bir şey beklemezler, ne olursa olsun birbirlerini kabul ederler. Beni sevdiğini söylüyorsun ama beni gerçekten sevmiyorsun—“

“Sus!” Seulgi bağırdı. Yüzü öfkeden kızarmıştı ve yumruklarını en yakındaki kitap rafına vurdu. Gücüyle rafı çatlatacak kadar vardı. Alfanın öfkesi ve ani şiddetini görünce Sehun annesinin elindeki tahta parçalarına bakarak irkildi, geriledi. “Neden?” çığlık atıyordu. “Neden? Nasıl en nefret ettiğim, iğrenç, aşağılık sınıfı doğurabilirim?” annesinin sesindeki hayal kırıklığını hissedebiliyordu. Seulgi’nin artan stresini, üzüntüsünü ve ihanet duygusunu koklayabiliyordu. Omega bir kez daha annesinden gelen hislerle hayrete düşmüştü.

Sehun’un zihni hızla çalışıyordu, solukları düzensizleşmişti ve başını inanamazlıkla iki yana sallıyordu. Ağzından küçük bir kahkaha döküldü; Omega kulaklarına inanamıyor gibiydi.

Sehun ailesine bağlı hissederdi ve bu hissi de severdi ama artık öyle değildi. Çocuk-ebeveyn bağı güçlü bir şeydi ancak o bağ çocuk ergenlik zamanından geçip büyüdüğünde ailelerinin yanlış kullanabildiği duygusal etkilerden uzak kendi karakterine dönüşürken bazen incelebiliyor, daha az fark edilir olabiliyordu. Sehun küçükken ailesiyle böyle bir bağı olduğunu iyi hatırlıyordu. Onun bir Omega olarak doğması(ailesi bilmese de) bağı Alfa ağabeylerininkinden daha güçlü yapmıştı.

Wooyong ve Kris Alfa olarak doğmuştu ve baştan beri ailesine farklı tepkiler gösteriyorlardı. Daha aktif, daha konuşkan, daha kendinden emin ve azarlanmayı, davranışlarının düzeltilmesini daha az kabullenen yapıdaydılar. Sehun her zaman önce azarlanmamayı tercih ederdi çünkü bağlarından hayal kırıklığını hissetmek acıtırdı. Bağ yıllar içinde zayıflamıştı—ta ki on beş buçuk yaşına geldiğinde belli belirsiz hissedilene kadar.

Bağın asla kaybolmadığı şu anda ona kanıtlanmıştı; annesinden gelen yargılamayı hissediyordu. Negatif duygular bağlarından gelen pozitif duyguları kolayca bertaraf ediyordu. Onun gerçekten bir Omega olduğunu fark ettiğinde annesinin korkunç hayal kırıklığını hissetmişti. Korkusunu ve öfkesini de hissetmişti. Annesi onun korkusunu görmüyor muydu? Hayatının dörtte üçünü nasıl yaşadığını?

“Seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için özür dilerim anne.” Bir adım yaklaştı ama annesi elini kaldırarak onu durdurdu.

“Daha fazla yaklaşma. Defol.” dedi.

“Anne—“ omeganın sesi yavaşça yok oldu ve alt dudağını ısırarak burnunu çekti.

“Şu anda yüzünü görmek istemiyorum, Sehun. Beni nasıl parçaladığını bilemezsin. Ben—ben seni Omega olasın diye yetiştirmedim. GİT ARTIK!” cümlesinin sonunda bağırdı, gözleri kırmızıya dönüşüyordu ve Sehun annesinin dişlerinin uzadığını görebiliyordu. Annesi vahşileşmek üzereydi. Hızla arkasını dönüp odadan çıktı. Binlerce taş kalbine oturmuş gibi hissediyordu.

Kapıyı arkasından kapatarak başını kapıya yasladı, annesinin sesli hıçkırıklarını duyabiliyordu. Tüyleri bir anda diken diken oldu ve titredi. Annesinin sert sözleri tutarsız omegasına dadanacaktı. Sehun parmaklarını sertçe saçlarının arasına soktu ve sonra avuçlarını gözlerine bastırdı. Gözyaşlarını umutsuzca durdurmaya çalışıyordu. Fakat şu anda Sehun’un düşünebildiği tek şey _aşkını, eşini_ çağırmaktı.

“Oh tanrım.” Sehun hıçkırıkları arasında fısıldadı. Gözyaşları sonunda ellerine akmaya başlamıştı. Sehun yavaşça duvardan destek alarak koridorda ilerlemeye başladı ve sonra yere yığıldı. Kırık bir hıçkırıkla ağlamaya devam ediyordu; elleri gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış yanaklarında ve şiddetli atan kalbindeydi.

Koridorun diğer ucunda dikilen Wooyong kalbinin parçalandığını hissediyordu. Kardeşinin yerde ağlayan görüntüsü zayıf kalbine hiç iyi gelmiyordu. Aynı zamanda kafası karışmıştı, ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Bakışları önünde hıçkırıklara boğulan ve ayağa kalkmaya çalışan omeganın üzerindeydi. Alfa sonunda bir karara vardı. Kardeşinin şu anda ona ihtiyacı vardı ve Wooyong annesi gibi davranırsa adam değildi. Kardeşlerini seviyordu, yine de Kris giderken öylece izleyip bir şey yapmamıştı. Fakat şu anda Sehun’un yanında olacaktı. Seulgi’nin onun hakkında ne düşüneceği umurunda değildi; daha önce bir hata yapıp ağabey olarak başarısız olmuştu ve aynı hatayı yeniden tekrarlamayacaktı. Sehun’un Omega olması ona olan sevgisini asla değiştirmeyecekti.

Sehun’a doğru bir adım attı ama Wooyong yanına varamadan Sehun kalkıp koşarak ön kapıya gidiyordu. Wooyong omeganın arkasından koştu.

Sehun bu evden çıkıp alfasının yanına gitmek istiyordu sadece. Kapıyı açacakken güçlü kollar onu durdurmuştu. Sehun şaşırmıştı ama ağabeyini görünce hemen rahatladı.

“Sehun!” Wooyong, Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı.

“Hyung—“ Wooyong ona sıkıca sarılırken ağabeyinden yayılan destek, sevgi ve korumacılık duygularını hissetmesiyle yeniden ağlamaya başladı. “Ben—Ben—“

“Shh.” Wooyong onu yatıştırmaya çalıştı.

Sehun’un birazcık rahatlaması, mantıklı düşünebilmesi birkaç derin nefes almasından sonra olmuştu. “Bunca yıldır size yalan söylediğim için özür dilerim.”

Wooyong elini yatıştırıcı bir şekilde sırtında gezdirdi. “Sorun değil, Sehun. Anneme dediklerinin hepsini duydum. İkinci cinsiyetinin seni tanımlamadığını ya da aramızdakileri değiştirmeyeceğini bilmeni istiyorum. Sen hâlâ benim küçük kardeşimsin ve seni önemsiyorum.”

Açıkçası Sehun ağabeyinin böyle bir tepki vermesini beklemiyordu; onun bir göt gibi davranmasını ya da annelerinin tarafını tutmasını bekliyordu. Wooyong’un kabullenmesine hiç hazırlıklı değildi—Sehun ne tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu.

Düşüncelerini okumuş gibi Wooyong’un sarılışı sıkılaştı. “En iyi ağabey olamadığımı biliyorum ama ciddiyim, Sehun. Sen her zaman benim küçük kardeşim olacaksın. Hiçbir şey bunu değiştiremez. Annem Omega olduğun için seni evlatlıktan reddederse, seni temin ederim kendisine başta bir ortanca oğul bulmak zorunda kalacak çünkü ben de seninle beraber bu aileden ayrılacağım.”

Sehun geri çekilerek dalga mı geçiyor diye ağabeyine baktı ama gördükleri nefesini kesmişti. İçtenlik ve kabulleniş vardı; titreyen dudaklarına ufak bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Teşekkür ederim Wooyong. Bunu duymak benim için çok anlamlı.”

Wooyong başını sallayarak nazikçe Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Her zaman yanında olacağım. Söz veriyorum. Giderken Kris hyungu savunamayacak kadar korkak olduğum için üzgünüm ama kenarda durup annemin seni aileden atmasını izlemeyeceğim.”

Sehun ağabeyine sıkıca sarıldı. Bir süre öyle kaldıktan sonra geri çekildiler ve Sehun evden ayrıldı.


	26. 25.Bölüm

Kai boş bir eve uyandı ve az daha kalp krizi geçirecekti. Ancak Sehun’un mesajı omegasının iyi olduğuna onu ikna etmişti. Duş aldı, kahvaltı—öğle yemeğiydi aslında— yaptı ve çiftleşme konusunda Jungkook'un babasıyla konuşmaya gitti. Jeon’lar en eski ve güçlü ailelerden biriydi (Kwon’lardan bile eskiydiler) ve büyücü toplumunun heyet üyelerindendiler. Türlerinin antik tarihine dair her şeyin bilgisine sahip olmalarıyla tanınıyorlardı. Birisi Kai'ye asil bir büyücünün bir ölümlüyle çiftleşmesini anlatacak olursa bu onlardan başkası olmazdı. Kai, Sehun’la çiftleşmeyi kafasına koymuştu ve sonsuzluk olmasa bile çok uzun bir süre beraber yaşamalarını sağlamayı istiyordu.

Ölümsüzlüğü hiç bu kadar ağır gelmemişti. Kaybedecek bir şeyi olmadığında, kalbini demir zırhın içinde sakladığında, cinsel arzularda kaybolduğunda, korkacak hiçbir şeyi yokken—ölümsüzlüğünü bir armağan gibi kabullenmek kolaydı. Şimdi ise… Bambaşka duygular ona saldırıyordu.

Sehun’un kısır olabileceğini de biliyordu. Yine birisi omegasına yardım edecekse bu kişi Jeon’lar olurdu.

Rahat bir şeyler giydikten sonra Jeon malikânesine bir geçit açtı Kai.

“Tanrım!” Jungkook'un Omega babası korkmuştu ve az daha elindeki tabakları düşürecekti. “Tanrı aşkına, Kai, şunu yapmayı ne zaman bırakacaksın?”

Kai ensesini kaşıdı. Evlerine davetsizce geçit açarak Jeon’ları şaşırtma alışkanlığı vardı. “Pardon.” Sırıtarak söyledi.

“Her zaman pardon diyorsun.” Omega hafifçe kafasına vurdu ve Kai daha geniş sırıttı. “Hiç de üzgün değilsin, velet. Sen beni her zaman böyle şaşırtma diye evimin etrafına maksimum tetikte bir koruma büyüsü yapacağım.” dedi ama Kai ciddi olmadığını biliyordu.

“Jungkook evde yok. Geceyi yine Jimin'le beraber çatı katı dairesinde geçirdi.” Omega _‘yine’_ kelimesine vurgu yapmıştı ve tabakları masaya bırakmıştı.

“Oooh, Kook hayatın tadını çıkarıyor.” Kai yaramaz bir tonda söyledi. “Jungsuk nerede?”

“Alfasının evinde.”

Kai hımladı. “Aslında buraya Kook’u görmeye gelmedim. Seninle konuşmaya geldim.”

“Oh.” Yaşlı adam Kai'ye döndü. “Konu nedir? Her şey yolunda mı?” Endişeli görünüyordu.

Kai hızla başıyla onayladı. “Her şey yolunda. Çiftleşme konusunda birkaç sorum var sadece.”

“Oh tanrım. Lütfen bana kızışmasında omeganla nasıl sevişeceğinizi anlatmamı istemek için gelmediğini söyle.”

Kai güldü, yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı. “Onu nasıl yapacağımı biliyorum. Asil bir büyücünün bir ölümlüyle çiftleşmesi konusunda bir şey biliyor musun öğrenmek istiyorum.”

“Ruh bağından mı bahsediyorsun?” Jungkook'un babasının gözleri parladı. “Sadece onunla çiftleşmeyeceksin, aynı zamanda onunkiyle kendi ruhunu birleştireceksin yani?”

“Ruh bağı mı?”

“Ne olduğunu bilmiyor musun?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, duydum ama ne olduğunu, nasıl çalıştığını bilmiyorum.”

“Gel. Anlaman gereken çok şey var.” Kai'yi oturma odasına çekiştirdi. “Beni dikkatle dinlemeni istiyorum.” Oturdu ve Kai de yanına oturunca yaşlı adam sihirle iki fincan çay yaptı. “Bir ruh bağı eşinle ruhunu paylaştığında oluşur, ruhunun bir parçası eşinin içinde olur ve aynı şekilde onun ruhunun bir parçası da senin içinde olur. Ölümlülerde de buna benzer bir şey var ama onlar kan bağı diyorlar. Bir kan bağı iki eş de ölümlü olduğunda yaratılır, yani hayat enerjileri aralarında eşit olarak bölüştürülür. Birisi hasta olduğunda diğeri farkı eşitlemek için hayat enerjisinden bir parça harcar; beraber yaşayıp sonunda beraber ölürler. İki ölümsüz arasındaysa bu kadar basit bir şey değildir. Bir ölümlü ve bir ölümsüz arasındaki genelde ölümlüyü çok yavaş yaşlandırır, normal hayatını ikiye veya daha fazlasına katlar. Ama sizinki gibi bir durumda—yani asil bir büyücü durumunda—yaşlanmayı tamamen mi durdurur yoksa eşine ölümsüzlük mü verir bilmiyorum. Sık görülen bir şey değil. Hatta çok, çok nadir. İki yüz yıllık hayatımda asil bir büyücünün bir ölümsüzle çiftleştiğine dair hiçbir şey ne duydum ne de gördüm.”

Bunu duyunca Kai'nin içinde umut tohumları yeşerdi. Sehun’la sonsuza kadar beraber olamayacak olsa bile, yüz yıl buna değerdi.

“Fakat hemen gerçekleşmezse tehlikeli olabileceğini unutma. Omeganı kaybedebilirsin.”

Bir şeylerin yanlış gitmesinden ve ona Sehun’u kaybettirme fikriyle Kai'nin kalbi sıkıştı ancak her şeyi düzgünce yapacağından ve iyi olacağından emin olacaktı. “Yapmak istiyorum.”

“Kai, buna emin misin?” Yaşlı adam ısrar ediyordu ve ona sertçe bakıyordu. Kai omeganın yapmak üzere olduğu şeyden emin olmasını istediğini biliyordu.

Fincanı bırakarak iç çekti Kai. “Eminim.” dedi. Birazcık yenilmiş gibi hissediyordu.

“İkisi de ölümlü olanlardan birisi öldüğünde, geride kalan için yaşamak çok zordur ancak geride kalan ölümsüzse ‘aklını kaybetmesi’ bir asırdan daha az sürer ve sonunda kendi hayatlarına son verirler. Bu eşim ve benim aldığım bir risk ama bu risk daha düşük çünkü nereden bakılırsa bakılsın ikisi de yüzlerce yıl yaşamalı. Omeganla bu bağı kurarsan, 100 ya da 200 yıla imzanı atıyor olabilirsin, şanslıysan tabi.”

“Bir ölümlünün asil büyücüyle ruh bağı oluşturduğuna dair belge olmadığını söylüyorsun. Belki farklıdır.” Alfası umutsuzca bu fikre tutunmaya çalışıyordu. “Belki yüzlerce yıl yaşayabilir ya da ölümsüz olabilir.”

Jungkook'un babası ona gözlerinde birazcık acımayla bakıyordu. “Bunun için hayatını ortaya koymaya hazır mısın? Farklı değilse, o öldüğünde son günlerine kadar yalnız olacaksın.”

Kai eşinin ölümünden bahsettiği için saldırıp yaşlı omegayı uzak bir çöle ya da derin sulara gönderme güdüsü hissediyordu. Yumruklarını sıkarak beyninin mantıklı yönünün devralması için birkaç dakika bekledi. Hırlamasını yutkunarak başını yavaşça salladı. Onun bunu, Sehun’un bir gün ölebileceğini ve onu geride bırakabileceğini düşünmesi bir şeydi ama başka birisinin bunu dile getirmesi acıtıyordu.

“Sehun özel birisi.” dedi. Alfası bu sözlerle eriyordu. Kendini sakinleştirdi; diken üstünde olması Bay Jeon’un hatası değildi ve ona saldırmak haksızlık olacaktı. Ayrıca onun evinde bir misafirdi.

Bunu yaparlarsa, Sehun’un hayatı bir yüz yıl daha uzasa bile, eşine sevdiği herkesin yaşlanıp gözlerinin önünde ondan önce ölecekleri bir gelecek verecekti. Kai bunu düşünmekten hoşlanmıyordu ama Sehun’dan aynısını istemenin haksızlık olacağını biliyordu. Kendisi bile düşünemiyordu.

Elindeki fincana bakarak aklından farklı senaryolar yazıyordu Kai. Hem kendi hem de Sehun için artılar ve eksiler. Yaşlı Omega yeniden sessizleşmişti, geriye yaslanarak Kai'nin görmediği bir kitabı okuyordu. Bir süredir dalmış olduğunu fark etti, yaşlı adama düşünmesi için zaman vermesine müteşekkirdi.

Gözlerini yeniden kapatarak yirmi, otuz, kırk yıl sonra hayatlarının nasıl olacağını hayal etmeye çalıştı ve her yılla beraber gülümsemesi daha da genişledi. Önlerindeki muhtemel geleceğin tadını çıkarıyordu. Şu anda onsuz bir hayat hayal edemiyordu ve istemiyordu. Sehun’un olabildiğince uzun süre hayatında kalmasını istiyordu. Bunu yapmak omegasına sadece onlarca yıl verecek olsa bile buna değerdi. Gözlerini yeniden açtığında yaşlı omeganın koyu kahve gözleriyle karşılaştı ve adam ona gülümsüyordu.

“Birisi ifadenden ve duruşundan kararını verdiğini kolayca anlayabilir.” dedi. Kai artık eğilmediğini, daha dik oturduğunu fark etti.

“Verdim.” Kai fincanı bıraktı ve gülümsedi. “Bunu nasıl yapacağıma dair biraz düşünmem lazım.” Kararıyla mutlu olarak devam etti. Gün boyu aklındaki ufak şüphe tohumları yok olmuştu.

“Kocamla tanıştığımda ben ölümlüydüm ve ne şanslıyım ki o benim gerçek eşimdi. Onunla tanıştığım anda doğru olan olduğunu ve onsuz yaşamak istemediğimi anlamıştım. İki yüz yılı aşkındır yaşıyorum ve hâlâ gencim. Belki de sizin için de aynısı, hatta fazlası olacaktır.”

Omega Jeon, Alfa Jeon’un doğru kişi olduğunu, onsuz yaşayamayacağını ve bunu istemediğini söylemişti. Bu da Sehun söz konusu olduğunda Kai'nin hisleriydi. Sehun’un onu Alfası olarak istediğini söylediği anı ve çift bağı oluşturmak istedikleri konuşmayı düşündükçe bunun biraz farklı, mum ışıkları ve güllerle özel bir olay olmasını istiyordu.

“Kocama eve geldiğinde senin için yapılacakları yazdıracağım ve sana göndereceğim. Büyücü olan ve bağ ritüelini gerçekleştiren o. Bu sadece seks değil, Kai. Özel bağ birbirinizi ısırıktan sonra oluşacak. Kocam nasıl olduğunu daha iyi biliyor.”

Kai başını sallayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve konuşmak istediği diğer konuya geçmeye karar verdi. “Teşekkür ederim. Sana sormak istediğim bir şey daha var.”

Bay Jeon elindeki kitabı bıraktı ve başını kaldırarak Kai'ye baktı. “Dinliyorum.”

“Omegam dört yıldır bastırıcı kullanıyordu ve sanırım—hayır eminim ki bu rahmini etkilemiş. Bir rüya görmüş, ikimiz de gördük. Diğer yarılarımızdan bize bir mesajdı. Ona—bize yardım etmenin bir yolu var mı? Onu çok seviyorum ve çocuklarımı taşıyamaması umurumda olmaz ama henüz ona kendine verdiği zararları anlatmadım. Bunun için kendini suçlayacaktır ve asla affetmeyecektir. Buna dayanamam.”

Jungkook'un babası ne demek istediğini anladığını gösterircesine başını salladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Pekâlâ, evet, ona yardım etmenin bir yolu var.” dedi ve Kai yüzüne oturan ufak gülümsemeyle kıpırdandı. “Baban yaşasaydı her şey daha kolay olurdu ama yaşamadığı için, sanırım babanın ailesinden birisi yardım edebilir. Onlar asil şeytanlar ve sadece asillerin kısırlığı tedavi etme yetenekleri var.”

Kai'nin yüzü düştü. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Cevabım gayet açıktı. Sadece asil şeytanlar omegana yardım edebilir.” Sertçe söyledi.

“Ama onları nereden bulacağım? Hepsi Edom’dalar.”

“Onlara gitmek zorundasın. Sen yarı asil şeytansın. Kendine Edom’a giden bir geçit açabilirsin.”

“Hayır.” Kai başını iki yana salladı. Edom’a gidemezdi. Babası oraya gitmesin diye ölmüştü ve kendi çocuğuna sahip olması anlamına gelse bile babasının bu fedakârlığını harcamayacaktı. Başka bir yol bulabilirlerdi ya da çocuk evlat edinebilirlerdi ama babasının istemediği bir yere gitmek söz konusu dahi olamazdı. “Bunu yapamam. Edom’a gidemem. Babama ne olduğunu biliyorsun.”

Büyük olan başını salladı. “Biliyorum ve ben de babanı özlüyorum. Kocamın iyi bir arkadaşıydı. Ama bir düşün, Kai. Üzerinden 14-15 yıl geçti ve büyükbaban seni almak için birisini göndermedi. Belki de oğlunun ölümü ona yaptığının hata olduğunu fark ettirmiştir.”

“Ya yanılıyorsan? Ya hâlâ beni istiyorsa ve benim gönüllüce gelmemi bekliyorsa?”

“Emin olamam Kai. Kocamın Edom’la iletişimi yok. Aslında oraya hiç gitmedi.”

“O zaman ailemden ve eşimden ayrılma riskini göze alamayacağımı fark et. Büyükbabam beni Edom’da tutmaya karar verirse buna dayanamazlar. O yüzden, söz konusu bile olamaz. Babam bunun olmasını önlerken öldü ve bu fedakârlığını harcamayacağım.”

Büyük olan anlayışla başını salladı. “O zaman üzgünüm, Kai. Bundan başka bildiğim bir yol yok. Belki Melekler sana ve eşine yardım edebilir.” Kai'nin elini nazikçe sıktı.

Kai yavaşça derin bir nefes aldı ve gülümsedikten sonra ayağa kalktı. “Ben artık gideyim.”

Yaşlı Omega da kalktı. “Bir şey daha var. Büyücüleri çiftleşme öncesi suarene davet etmek zorunda olduğunu biliyorsundur umarım. Eşini halkına tanıtmak zorundasın, sonuçta sen lidersin.”

Kai yüzünü buruşturdu. Bunu tamamen unutmuştu. Şimdi Jungkook'un babası bahsettiği için bu konuyu Sehun’la konuşmalı ve suare için bir tarih ayarlamalıydı. “Bana hatırlattığın için teşekkür ederim. Eşimle konuşup bir tarih ayarlayacağım.”

Jungkook'un babası hımladı. “Güzel. Jungsuk’un çiftleşme seremonisi dört ay sonra yapılacak. Bilmek istersin diye düşündüm.”

“Aklımda tutacağım.” Kai bir geçit açıyordu. “Her şey için teşekkürler.” Elini salladı ve geçit belirdi.

“Rica ederim.” Jungkook'un babası gülümseyerek el salladı. “Omegana selamlarımı ilet.”

“İletirim.” dedi Kai ve kibarca eğildikten sonra geçide girdi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Geçitten yatak odasına çıktığında Kai omegasının yoğun stres kokusuyla karşılaştı. Alfa içgüdüleri hemen alarma geçti, ona omegasını koruması ve rahatlatması için kızıyordu. Başını sağına çevirdiğinde Sehun’un alfanın yatağında kıvrılmış, ağladığını gördü.

Kai hemen omegasına koştu. Yatağa oturduğunda Sehun’u kollarına aldı ve yavaşça sallamaya başladı.

Sehun artık yalnız değildi. Bir çift güçlü kol ona sarılıyordu ve onu sert bir göğse çekiyordu. Bu sıcaklık, bu koku. Rahatlama ve güvenlik duyusu _. Kai._

Sevgilisine kaybolmasından korkuyormuş gibi sıkıca tutundu. Onu sıkıca göğsüne bastırırken parmakları saçlarında geziniyordu. Sıcak dudaklar çatılı kaşlarında dinleniyordu. Sehun artık yalnız olmadığını bildiği için daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Yanağının yaslı olduğu yerde açık yeşil gömlekte koyu bir iz oluşmuştu.

İkisi de bir süre konuşmadılar. Loş odada birbirlerinin kolları arasında mutluydular. O anda kelimelere ihtiyaç yoktu. Sehun yavaşça başını kaldırdı ve Kai'ye baktı. Yüzündeki endişe ve korku kalbini parçalıyordu. Kendi yanakları da ıslaktı. “Kai, Kai—“ Sehun tıkandı. “Anneme gerçeği söyledim.” Hıçkırıkları arasında söyleyebildi.

Sehun’un daha fazlasını demeye gerek yoktu. Kai omegasının ne demek istediğini anlıyordu. “Ah meleğim…” Alfa başını iki yana salladı. Alfa odaya girdiği anda Sehun’a sarılmadığı için kendinden nefret ediyordu. Kai bunu düzeltecekti, omegasının güvende olduğunu ve Kai'nin her zaman yanında olduğunu anlamasını istiyordu. Sehun’un sarsılan bedenini sarmalayan uzun, kaslı kollarını sıkılaştırdı.

Yüzlerini birbirlerinin boynuna gömmüşlerdi ve burunlarını koku bezelerine sürtüyorlardı. Tüm olumsuzluğu, acıyı, yalnızlığı ve kayboluşu sistemlerinden atmak ve yerine nefes almaktan bile çok ihtiyaç duydukları sevgiyi koymak ihtiyacındaydılar. Sehun, Kai'nin gömleğine sıkıca asıldı ve sonunda kendini bıraktı. Hıçkırıkları alfasında kaybolurken güvenli limanda hissediyordu. Tüm olumsuzluklar Kai'nin dudaklarını Sehun’un boynuna her bastırışında kayboluyordu.

“Hoş karşılamayacağını bilmeme rağmen, beni kovduğunda canım yandı.”

“Çok üzgünüm bebeğim.” Kai nazikçe fısıldadı ve omeganın ensesindeki saçları okşadı.

“Kendi annem kim olduğum için beni kabul edemiyorsa, belki de haklıdır, ben aşağılığımdır—“

“Saçmalama.” Kai sözünü kesti. Sehun’un yeniden kendisini öyle görmesine izin veremezdi. Sehun’a omegaların sorun olmadığını, omega olmanın yanlış olmadığını göstermek için çok uğraşmıştı ve Sehun sonunda kimliğini kabullenmişken kendi öfkesinin aşkını ele geçirmesine izin vermeyecekti. Sehun’un eski haline dönmesine izin veremezdi. “Sen harikuladesin aşkım. Annen aksini düşünüyorsa o zaman senin gibi muhteşem bir adamı oğlu olarak hak etmiyordur. Kimsenin sana aksini söylemesine izin verme. Ben seni olduğun gibi seviyorum ve bunu hiçbir şey değiştiremez. Beni duydun mu?” Kai, Sehun’un her sözünde ciddi olduğunu anlaması için baskın ses tonunu kullanıyordu.

Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı ve başını salladı. “Uyumak istiyorum.” dedi.

“Olur tatlım.” Kai nazikçe geri çekildi ve parmaklarını şaklattı. Sihirle Sehun’a pijamalarını giydirmişti.

Omegayı yatağına yatırdı ve örtüyü üzerine örttü. “Birazdan yanına geleceğim.” Eğilerek Sehun’un alnını öptü ve gardırobuna gitti.

Pijamasını çıkaracakken bir ateş mesajı geldi ve Kai herhangi bir yere düşüp odayı ateşe vermeden hemen yakaladı. Bir ateş mesajı büyücülerin kendi aralarında iletişim kurmak için kullandıkları bir yoldu; mail gibiydi. Genelde alev almış ve alıcıya ulaştıktan sonra alevi yok olan bir kâğıt parçasıydı. Jungkook'un babasından ruh bağının nasıl olduğunu anlatan bir mesajdı.

İçeriğini okurken Kai'nin kalbi tekledi ve sonra hızlandı. Jungkook'un Alfa babası Kai'ye Sehun’la bir bağ yaratacaksa omegasının kendi eşinin düşündüğü gibi yüzlerce yıl değil ölümsüzlük kazanacağını söylüyordu. (Tabi, Kai'nin asil şeytan kanı sayesinde) Sehun’la bir sonsuzluğa sahip olacaktı. Bunu düşünmek bile içine hoş bir duygu yayıyordu. Tüm hayatı boyunca Kai âşık olmaktan, gerçek eşini bulmaktan ve kaybetmekten korkmuştu ama âşık olup hayatının aşkını gözlerinin önünde kaybetme korkusu artık yok olmuştu. Sonsuzluğu yalnız olmayacaktı. Yanında Sehun’u olacaktı.

Fakat Sehun’un kendisiyle bir sonsuzluk istemeyebileceği düşüncesiyle gülümsemesi soldu. Sonsuz bir ömür istemeyebilirdi. Kalbi sıkışıyordu ama Sehun’la konuşması gerekiyordu ve Kai, Sehun’un kararına saygı duyacağına söz verdi.

Kendi kendine mırıldanarak kâğıdı güvenli bir yere bıraktı ve daha sonra düzgünce okumayı aklına not etti. Şimdi omegasının yanında olmak istiyordu. Sehun’un ona ihtiyacı vardı. Pijamasını giydikten sonra yatağında—yataklarında eşine katıldı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Ertesi gün öğle vaktinde ikisi de birbirlerine sarmalanmış halde Kai, Sehun’la ruh bağını ve suareyi konuşmaya karar verdi.

“Bebeğim!” Kai seslendi ve Sehun burnunu alfanın koku bezesine daha çok gömdü. “Çiftleşmeden önce seninle konuşmam gereken bir şey var.”

Sehun geri çekilerek Kai'ye baktı. “Evet, konu nedir?”

“Ruh bağı hakkında. Daha önce hiç duydun mu?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, yalnızca gerçek eşler arasında yaratılan bir bağ olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Evet, ölümlülerin ruh bağı büyücülerinkinden farklı. Bildiğin gibi büyücüler ölümsüzler. Biz çiftleştiğimizde, ruhlarımızın birer parçasını değiş tokuş edeceğiz ve birbirimize bağlanacağız. İki büyücü için ölümsüz olduklarından dolayı bu bir şey fark etmiyor ama bir ölümlüyle çiftleştiğimizde eşlerimiz ya ölümsüz oluyor ya da normal bir ömürden yüzlerce yıl fazla yaşıyor. Onların yaşlanıp ölmesini görmektense eşimizi yanımızda tutma şeklimiz. Bu, bağın ikinci kısmı. Eşleri sadece bir avuç yıllık yaşama sahipken sadece bizim ölümsüz olmamız çok zalimce olurdu.” dedi. Sehun’un ona seçim şansı bırakmayarak onu bırakıp gitme düşüncesiyle midesi kasıldı.

“Eğer çiftleşme bağının iki kısmını da tamamlarsak, sen ölümsüz olabilirsin Sehun.” Kai açıkladı ve omegasının şaşkın yüzünü görünce devam etti. “İkinci kısmı tamamlamasak bile hâlâ eş olabiliriz ama yarım bir bağ olur.” dedi. Farkındalığın çökmesini izliyordu. Bağın ikinci kısmı bir büyücü için çiftleşme ısırığı kadar önemliydi ama eşini buna zorlayamazdı ya da bunu talep edemezdi. Sonsuzluk uzun bir zaman dilimiydi ve herkes bunu seçmezdi. Sehun’un kendisi karar vermeliydi.

“Ruhlarımızın bir parçası derken ne demek istiyorsun? Tam olarak ne oluyor?” diye sordu Sehun. Aklında yüzlerce soru vardı.

“Normal şekilde çiftleşebiliriz. Çiftleşme mühürlerimiz tamamlandıktan sonra ben ruhumun bir parçasını koparıp senin içine yerleştireceğim. Sonra senin ruhunun bir parçasını koparıp kendi içime yerleştireceğim.” Sesindeki çaresiz umudu belli etmemeye çalışıyordu. Ben asil bir büyücü olduğum için senin ölümsüz olma ihtimalin çok yüksek. Yaşamlarımız birbirine bağlı olacak. Ben yaşadığım sürece sen de yaşayacaksın. Seni yenilmez kılmayacak, öldürülebilirsin ama korkunç bir yara bile seni kolayca öldürmeyecektir. Asla yaşlanmayacaksın, yaşlı bir adam olarak ölmeyeceksin. Benim gibi yirmi beş yaşına girdiğinde yaşlanmayı durduracaksın ve hep aynı kalacaksın.” dedi. “Şu anda bir karar vermek zorunda değilsin, Sehun. Bu büyük bir karar ve üzerinde iyice düşünmen gerekiyor. Gerçekten iyice düşünmelisin çünkü bir kez gerçekleştiğinde geri dönüşü olmayacak. Kalıcıdır. Ailenin ve arkadaşlarının yaşlanıp ölmesini izlerken sen ölmeyeceksin.” Dürüstçe söyledi.

“Yani hayır dersem bir gün öleceğim, sen de kendi başına kalacaksın ve bir sonsuzluğu bensiz geçireceksin?” diye sordu Sehun. Kai'nin geride kalıp onsuz yaşamaya çalıştığını hayal edince kalbi sıkıştı. Durumları tam tersi olsaydı, o büyücü Kai de ölümlü olsaydı, Kai onu bıraktıktan sonra yaşamasına imkân olmayacağını biliyordu. Eşine bakarak başını salladı.

Alfası sırf eşini yanında tutmak için bencillik yapmak yerine seçim yapma şansını ona veriyordu. Bağın ikinci kısmını kabul edebilir ve bu güzel adamla—zorlukla bulduğu ve onsuz yaşamanın biçare olacağını bildiği alfasıyla— sonsuzluğa sahip olabilirdi. Ya da onu reddedebilir ve bir gün onu geride bırakabilirdi. Onu çaresizlik içinde geçecek bir sonsuzluğa terk edebilirdi. Bu bir seçenek bile değildi; şanslıysa elli-atmış yıl mı yoksa gördüğü anda âşık olduğu adamla sonsuzluk mu? “Ruh bağını oluşturmak istiyorum. Seni acı içinde bırakıp gitmek bir seçenek bile değil.”

“Sehun!” Kai omegasının elini sıkıca tuttu. “Emin misin? Bu iyice düşünmen gereken bir şey.”

“Eminim Kai. Ama biraz daha düşünmemi istiyorsan, kızışmama daha birkaç ay var. Kararımın değişmeyeceğine emin olabilirsin.”

Kai gülümseyerek Sehun’un alnını öptü. “Teşekkür ederim aşkım.”

Sehun sevgiyle yanağını okşadı. “Rica ederim.”

“Bir şey daha var. Seni halkıma tanıtmam için bir parti düzenlemem lazım. Büyücü halkıma.”

“Oh, peki.” Sehun başını salladı. “Büyücülerin çiftleşmemiş olmamızı umursamazlar mı?”

“Neden?”

“Beni resmi olarak tanıttığında, gerçekten çiftleşmemiş olmamızı umursamayacaklar mı?”

“Bu onları ilgilendirmez. Bilmeleri gereken tek şey senin benim olmam. Bunu kabul etmek zorundalar.”

“Tamam.”

“Bu sefer neye tamam diyorsun meleğim?”

“Yapalım gitsin. Davet et onları.”

Kai gerçekten emin mi diye yüzünü inceledi. “Tarih senin için fark eder mi?”

“Fark etmez.”

“Bu ayın son Pazar günü olsun o zaman.”

“Güzel.”

“Seni seviyorum.” dedi Kai.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Sehun doğruldu ve Kai'yi kendi yatak odasına çekiştirdi.

Kai, Sehun’un yuvasına yerleşmesini ve Kai'ye gelmesini işaret etmesini izledi. “S-Sehun, gerçekten emin misin?” omegaların yuvaları söz konusu olunca nasıl olduklarını bildiği için sordu Kai.

“Evet, haydi ya.”

Kai gülümseyerek omegasına katıldı.

Sehun daha fazlasını söylemek istercesine bakarken Kai bekledi. “Seni çiftleşme meselesinden dolayı davet ettim.”

“Mesele değil—“

“Hiç yoktan benimle yuvamda kaldığını söyleyebilmeni istiyorum. Ben de sen içimdeyken nasıl hissettirdiğini anlatacağım.”

Kai kıkırdadı; sözlerindeki cesaretten ötürü hem şaşırmış hem de keyiflenmişti. Belki de artık Sehun’un yaptıklarına hiç şaşırmamalıydı.

“Mükemmel. Eminim herkese birbirimiz için ne anlama geldiğini açıkça göstereceğiz.”

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**Bir Ay Sonra**

Sehun siyah giyinmişti. Tamamen nötr bir renkti. Fakat renk ne olursa olsun, Sehun’un giydiği resmi kıyafetleri Kai seçiyordu. Bu da kumaşın ve kesiminin mükemmel olduğunu gösterirdi. Sehun görmezden gelince Kai gizlice sokularak küçük detaylar ve aksesuarlarla süslemişti.

Odanın ortasında dikilmiş, rahatsızca kravatını çekiştiren Omega milyon dolarlık bebek gibi görünüyordu ve Kai durup onun görüntüsünü kana kana içti.

Kai kravatının aynı renk olmasına memnun olmuştu. Evet, siyahtı ama kahverengi dalları süsleyen kırmızı ve pembe renkli çiçekler vardı. Kai'ye göre Sehun’un gözlerinin rengini mükemmelce ortaya seriyordu.

Gözleri kocamandı ve parlıyordu; hem endişe hem de heyecanla doluydu. Kai onun biraz rahatlamasına ve her an tetikte olmamasına yardım edebileceğini umuyordu.

Sehun’un kıyafetinin son dokunuşu dizlerine kadar gelen ceketiydi.

İlk misafirler saat beşten sonra gelmeye başladılar. Parti için ayarlanmış bir saat yoktu. Kai ikisinin saat dörde kadar hazır olacağından ve son dakika stresi yaşamayacaklarından emindi.

Kai siyah çizgileri olan şarap rengi bir pantolon ve koyu altın çizgileri olan yeleğin altına biraz daha koyu şarap rengi bir gömlek giyiyordu. Gömlek yüksek yakalıydı ve mor-altın kravat takıyordu.

Üzerine iki kolye ucu olan çeşitli uzunluktaki bir zinciri nasıl takabildiğini Sehun anlayamıyordu. Belki de alfadan umutsuzca etkilenen Sehun’du. Alfasını her zaman giydiklerinin içinde seven ve bunu şu ana kadar fark edememiş olan Sehun’du.

Sehun kıyafetlerine bayılmıştı. El ele tutuştuklarında Kai'nin yüzüklerinin verdiği hissi sevmişti. Kai'nin saçlarındaki kırmızı çizgileri sevmişti. Lambanın altında parlıyordu. Sehun, Kai'nin kemerine tutturduğu siyah püsküllü altın tokayı anlayamayabilirdi ama muhtemelen Sehun’un anlamadığı yüksek moda tarzıydı.

Bakışlarını hissetmiş gibi Kai başını kaldırdı ve gözleri buluştu. Kaşları sessiz bir soruyla havaya kalktı ve sırıtınca Sehun kızardı.

Kai'nin bugün sürdüğü far koyu ve normalden daha fark edilirdi. Sehun bunu da sevmişti. Bu gecenin etkinliği Kai'nin görünüşüyle içinde uyanmaya çalışan arzusunu bastıran tek şeydi. Her zaman çok iyi göründüğü için…

Sehun başka zaman olsa sadece bakmaz alfasına dokunurdu da. Ama bugün gelecek davetlilerin olduğunu unutamazdı. Sehun da burada yaşıyordu. Toplum içinde alfasının önünde diz çökmesi uygun olmazdı.

Kai gerçek gözlerini kahverengi irislerin altına gizlemeye karar vermişti. Sehun’a iki tür büyücü etkinliği olduğunu söylemişti; herkesin izlerini serbest bıraktığı ve kendi olabildikleri arkadaşlar arasındaki toplanmalar ve onlarınki gibi büyücülerin şov ya da politik amaçla katıldığı, açık olmanın uygun olmadığı resmi toplanmalar. Sehun’un gerginliğine hiç yardımcı olmuyordu bu.

Jungkook ve Jungsuk diğer dört misafirle beraber ilk gelenlerdi ve bu Sehun’a birazcık yardımcı olmuştu. İkisi mükemmel bir parti bekliyormuşçasına kapıda neşeli bir halde belirdi. Eğlence arıyorlardı.

Muhtemelen Kai'nin içkilerini arıyorlardı. Jungkook önce Kai'yi sonra Sehun’u selamladı ve sanki Jimin gibi bir hafta önce görmemişçesine ne kadar değiştiğini söyledi.

“Sonunda tanışabildik.” Jungsuk, Sehun’a sırıtarak söyledi.

Sehun başını salladı ve genç omegaya elini uzattı. “Seninle düzgünce tanışabildiğimize sevindim.”

“Ben de!”

Jungkook'un geldiğinde elinde bir şey yoktu ama birden hediye paketi belirmişti. Paketi sırıtarak Kai'ye verdi.

“İkiniz için de çiftleşme hediyesi.” dedi Jungkook.

Jungsuk parmaklarını şaklattı ve bir hediye belirdi. Gülümseyerek Kai'ye verdi.

Sehun, Kai'ye baktı. “Herkesin bir şey getirmesi mi gerekiyordu?”

“Pek sayılmaz. Bizi sevenler muhtemelen bir şey getirmiştir. Gösteriş yapmak isteyenler de muhtemelen bir şey getirmiştir.”

“Geleneksel olarak getirmeleri gerekiyor.” dedi Jungkook. “Özellikle de hepsinin gücü yetebiliyorken ve bunu hatırlayacak kadar yaşlıyken.”

Kai homurdandı. “Evet, insanların geleneklere bağlı olmasını bekleyecek son kişi benim. Ayrıca bunun nasıl sonlandığını bilecek kadar büyüğüz.”

Jungkook omzuna vurdu. “Biliyorum. Sen romantik olanları seversin sadece.”

Sonra Taeyeon, Jiyong ve oğulları göründü. Seokjin ve sevgilisi Kim Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung ve Hyoyeon geldi. Kris, Wooyong ve Chanyeol de beraber geldiler. Sehun hepsini gördüğüne çok mutluydu.

“Geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim. Büyücüler için bir etkinlik olsa bile.” Sehun ağabeylerine sıkıca sarıldı.

“Kardeşimizin düğün partisini kaçıramazdık.” Wooyong konuşurken Kris gözlerini devirdi.

“Düğün partisi değil. Bu bir—“

“Biliyorum.” Wooyong kıkırdadı ve Sehun’un sırtını sıvazladı. “Biliyorum, bu bir çiftleşme öncesi suare. Kris ve benim takdimimizden sonrakine benzer bir olay.” Elini Sehun’un saçlarında gezdirdi. “Nasıl gidiyor?” alçak sesle sordu.

“İyiyim.” dedi Sehun ama bir kısmı annesini sormak için tutuşuyordu.

“O günden sonra odasından çıkması iki gün sürdü ve kimseyle konuşmadı.”

Sehun hımladı. Annesini düşününce kalbi sızlıyordu ama bu geceyi Kai için mahvetmek istemiyordu. İçindeki acı hissi kenara atarak hafifçe gülümsedi.

Sehun’un hiç tanışmadığı kişiler gelmeye başlamıştı. Kai yanında durarak tanıştırmaları yaparken Sehun, Taehyung'un Jiyeon'la oynamasını izliyordu. Taehyung'un en sevdiği dayısı(ki Kai'ydi) olma umuduyla Jiyeon'a rüşvet verdiğine emindi Sehun.

Davetlilere odaklandı. Bir çift gelmişti ve çift gibi kokan iki omegaydılar. Seul’den geliyorlardı ve Sehun’un gördüğü kadarıyla Kai onlara uzun zamandır tanıdığı kişilermiş gibi davranıyordu. Arkadaş olmasanız bile onları doğum günlerine ya da mangal partilerine davet etmeliymişsiniz gibi hissettiriyorlardı. Sehun Omega oldukları için onları aklına yazdı ama çok da dikkat etmiyordu.

Genç görünümlü, kızıl saçlı, Jackson Wang adında bir adam vardı. Aksanını Sehun pek anlayamıyordu. Çinli olabilirdi ama burada uzun süre yaşadığı için oralı olmayabilirdi.

Şans eseri burada olduğu ortaya çıkmıştı çünkü buraya davet edilen bir arkadaşını ziyarete gelmişti ve Asil Büyücü’nün partisine gelmesi uygun olacağı için uğramıştı. Onunla sonraki elli yılda bir daha anca karşılaşacağını düşünmüştü.

Arkadaşı Kai'nin sihir sarhoşu olduğu gece tanıştığı büyücüydü. Adı Park Jinyoung’tu ve uzun boylu, yakışıklıydı.

Yaşlı Jeon’lar, Jungsuk’un eşi Jaebum dâhil, hediyeleriyle beraber geldiler.

Sehun, Kai'nin işaretlerini elinden geldiğince okuyordu ve konukları tanımasa da samimi duyguları hissettiğinde ayrıca kibar bir şekilde uygun davranıyordu. Kai'nin sahte arkadaşlığını gördüğünde hareketlerini minimumda tutuyordu.

Kai bunu fark etmiş olmalıydı ki Kai'nin konuklara içki davet etmesi için eve girerken Sehun’a gülümsedi.

Kyungsoo da gelmişti(ki geleceğini düşünmemişti) ve Sehun’u şaşırtarak bir hediye getirmişti. Sehun çağrılmadan önce Kai'nin hediyeyi almasına izin verdi.

“Bak sen, kalbini kazanmayı gerçekten başarmışsın.” Kyungsoo kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak konuştu. Sehun betanın davranışlarında düşmanlık sezmiyordu.

Sehun gülümsedi. “Sanırım öyle.”

“Kai'nin sonunda durulmasına çok memnunum. En iyi dileklerimi sunuyorum.” Kyungsoo elini uzatarak Sehun’un elini sıktı.

“Teşekkürler.” dedi Sehun ve elini geri çekti. Kyungsoo baş selamından sonra izin isteyerek insanların arasına karışmaya gitti.

Daha çok kişi geldikçe Sehun’un gerginliği artıyordu. Her zaman sinirlerini yatıştıran Jimin'in gelmesini bekliyordu ama şu anda o burada olmadığı için Sehun, Kai'den yardım isteyemiyordu. Soracaktı ama sormalı mıydı emin değildi. Sehun’un kaşları çatılmıştı. Bir süre önce ayrılmışlardı, Kai'nin odanın karşısında olduğunu gördü ve yanına gitti.

Kai'nin konuşmasını bölmek istemediği için konuşmadı ama yanına sokuldu ve kolunu beline doladı. Geri planda yaşamayı başarmış olmasına rağmen küçük, sevimli bir Omega değildi. Kai'nin yanında dikilirken çok uzun boylu ve tepeden bakılması imkânsız bir görüntü çiziyordu. Alfasının kokusunun rahatlatıcı etkisini istiyordu sadece.

Kai konuşmasını bölmedi ama sağ eliyle Sehun’un sırtına dokunarak yakasına doğru sürükledi. Sehun’un aklını okumuş gibi ensesine dokundu. Koku bezelerinin yakınındaki sıcak ten ve yüzüklerin verdiği his ve baskı yetiyordu.

Yalnız olsalardı mırlardı. Çok iyi hissettiriyordu. Hormon istilası ayak parmak uçlarına kadar sürüyordu ve Kai'nin yanına geldiğinde tam istediği şeyi veriyordu. Boynundaki bir el göze çarpmıyordu. Sehun alfasının ilgisinde kayboluyordu.

Bir süre öyle kaldıktan sonra Kai onu sevdiği büyücülerin yanına götürdü, böylece Sehun daha fazlasını öğrenebilecekti. Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra Jimin göründü ve geç kaldığı için özürlerini sıralamaya başladı. Sehun arkadaşına sarılarak yanağını öptü. Burada olmasına gerçekten minnettardı. “Sorun değil, Chim. Çeneni kapat artık.”

Jimin kıkırdayarak geri çekildi ve Kai'ye sarıldı. “Evet, hemen kapatıyorum.”

“Hazır mısın?” Kai geri çekilince sordu.

“Neye?” Sehun önce en yakın arkadaşına sonra sevgilisine baktı.

“Eğlenceye.” dedi Kai ve kıkırdadı. Sehun’un elini sıkıca kavradı ve omegayı peşinde sürükledi.

“Değerli dostlar ve sevgili konuklar.” Kai bir saniye önce boş olan elinde martini bardağıyla konuşmaya başladı. “Kadehlerinizi doldurmama izin verin. Böylece bu sevinçli olaya kadeh kaldırabilelim.”

Sehun’un elinde de bir içki belirdi. Bara gittiklerinde içtiği tatlı pembe içecekti ve birden belirince korkmuştu.

Odadaki tüm ilgi üzerlerine çekilince Kai devam etti. “Sonunda eşimi buldum. Oldukça fazla kişi asla ‘durulmak’ istemediğimi düşünüyordu.”

Sehun, Kai'nin konuşurken belli kişilere baktığını fark etti.

“Bilmenizi isterim ki o benim ruh eşim. Yanımda, her zaman istediğim yerde, duruyor. Eşim, Sehun.” Kısa bir duraklama. “Siz fısıldaşmaya başlamadan önce söyleyeyim. Şunu kabul etmelisiniz; şu anki durumumuz ne olursa olsun o istemediği sürece onu asla bırakmayacağım.”

“İstemeyeceğim.” Sehun duyulacak kadar sesli konuştu. “Bir yere gitmiyorum.”

Kai ona baktı ve bakışları buluştu.

“Sehun… Kim, tam olarak?” büyücülerden birisi sordu ve adil bir soruydu. “Adı ve yüzü dışında bir şey bilmemiz gerekiyor mu? İkinci cinsiyeti ne? Kokusunu alamıyorum.”

Kai, Sehun’a baktı ve Omega açıklamasının sorun olmadığını sessizce söylercesine başını salladı.

“Elbette.” dedi Kai. “Adı Oh Sehun. O aslında bir Omega ve bu odadaki çoğunuz gibi bir Koreli.”

“Daha önce görüştüğün büyücüye ne oldu?” bir kadın sordu. “Do Kyungsoo.” diye ekledi.

Sehun, Kyungsoo'nun adını ve ima edilenleri duyunca gerildi. Tabii ki, büyücü toplumu liderlerinin dışarıdan birisiyle çiftleşmesini istemezdi. Kai'nin elini hafifçe sıkması onu rahatlattı.

“Kyungsoo'yla aramda ciddi bir şey yoktu. İyi arkadaşız ve öyle de kalacağız.”

“Ölümlü mü?”

“Evet. Ama bu sizi ilgilendirmez. Benim ölümsüz olmam ve onun olmaması bizim meselemiz. Açıkça belirteyim ki sizi buraya onayınızı almak ya da seçimimi sorgulamak için çağırmadım. Hepiniz buraya çiftleşeceğim adamla tanışmak için geldiniz.”

İşte herkesin beklediği an. Herkes ortaya bombayı atarak ilk kimin konuşacağını merak ederken gergin bir sessizlik oldu.

Ama bomba falan atılmadı. İlk konuşan Kyungsoo oldu. “Belirtmem gerekiyor ki Kai, mükemmel bir zevkin varmış. Sehun gibi güzel bir omegayı çalmayı nasıl başardın merak ediyorum.”

Birkaç kahkaha oturma odasında yankılandı ve Sehun, Kai'nin rahatladığını hissetti. Sehun için görünebilir bir şeydi. “Kaderdi.” dedi Kai. Kyungsoo homurdandı, tatmin edici olmayan cevap şaşırtmamıştı.

Başka bir kadın konuştu. “Onu eşin olarak kabul edip saygı duyacağız. Sen liderimizsin ve onun senin eşin olması, cinsiyeti ya da ölümlülüğü ne olursa olsun, onu da liderimiz yapar.” Yoldaş büyücülerine döndü. “Bu birleşmeyi kabul etmeyen bir adım öne çıksın, lütfen.”

Hepsi bekledi ama kimse hareket etmedi.

“Çok güzel.” Kai ve Sehun’a döndü kadın. “Mutlu bir çift hayatınız olsun.” Saygıyla eğildi ve odadaki diğer büyücüler ona katıldı.

Gösterişli bir hareketle Kai sihriyle tabakları ve kâseleri doldurdu. “Şimdi sorularınız olmadığına göre, başka karşı çıkan olduğunu görmüyorum. Kolay kısma devam edelim.”

Sehun ve Kai'nin bilmediği şey ise Seulgi’nin bir köşede gizlice her şeyi izlemesiydi. Büyücülerin Omega oğlunun önünde eğildiğini görünce göğsü gururla kabardı. Bir Omega olmanın düşündüğü kadar kötü olmadığını fark etmeye başlamıştı. En küçük oğluna son kez baktıktan sonra arkasını dönüp evden çıktı.

Ondan sonra küçük sohbetler ve tebriklerle devam ettiler. Davetliler tek tek ya da partnerleriyle yanlarına gelip gidiyordu.

“İkiniz nasıl tanıştınız?” mükemmel derecede mantıklı ve beklenen bir soruydu. İlk önce Japon bir büyücü çiften—Alfa ve Omega— gelmişti.

“Ve bir Perşembe günü saat ikiyi dört geçiyordu. İkimiz de önümüze bakmadık ve çarpıştık.” Sehun ifadesizce söyledi.

Doğrulaması için Kai'ye baktıklarında Alfa ciddi ifadesini zar zor bastırabilmişti ve çok haklıymış gibi başını salladı.

Jackson benzer soruyu sorduğunda, aynı yemek kursuna katıldıklarını söylemişlerdi.

Parti birkaç saat sonra bitti ve herkes gidince çift baş başa kalmıştı.

Ev bir kez daha sessizleşince Sehun balkon kapılarını açtı. Bu sefer havayı tutacak sihirli bariyer yoktu. Diğer insanların kokusundan biraz uzaklaşmak istiyordu ve şu anda istiyordu. Kai balkona gelerek Sehun’un omuzlarına sihirle ceket örttü.

“Gidip dinlenmek istersen, ben kalanları hallederim.”

“Hayır. O kadar yorgun değilim. O kadar kırılgan da değilim.”

“Biliyorum, biliyorum.” dedi Kai. “Ama belki yalnız kalmak istersin. Sadece bir teklifti.”

“Yanımda sen varken dinleniyorum.”

“Her zaman en tatlı şeyleri söylüyorsun.”

Gece ayazında bir süre öpüştüler, üzerlerine düşen kar tanelerini umursamıyorlardı. Sehun’un elleri Kai'nin gömleğine asılıyordu. Kai'nin elleri Sehun’un kemerinin üzerinde durdu. Öpücüğü derinleştiren, dahasını isteyen Sehun’du. İsteğini alınca geri çekildi.

“Dediğim gibi… Hiç yorgun değilim.”

Evlerini kendi karışık kokularıyla yeniden doldurmak güzel olacaktı, diye düşündü Kai ve bedeni Sehun’un bedenine sonuna kadar katılıyordu. Gecenin ayazında bile sıcacık hissediyorlardı.

“Haydi, buna içeride devam edelim.”


	27. 26.Bölüm

**İki Ay Sonra**

İnleyerek ve gerinerek amfiden dışarı çıktı Sehun. Dersler ve sınavlarla geçen uzun ve yorucu bir gün olmuştu. Jimin'in bölümüne gidip onu görmek istiyordu ama Sehun’un bedeni pelte gibiydi ve tek yapabileceği eve gidip uyumaktı.

Telefonu titreyince durakladı ve cebinden çıkartarak arayana bakmadan cevapladı. Siktir, bu alışkanlığı hemen bırakmalıydı, annesinin sesini duyunca düşündü. Annesi sürekli arıyordu ve Sehun ondan kaçmak için her şeyi yapıyordu.

“Ne istiyorsun anne?” arabasına binerek sordu.

“Sehun, ben—ben özür dilemek için aradım. Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

“Boş ver. Özrüne ihtiyacım yok anne. Çıkarcı oyunlarının bir parçası olmak istemiyorum. Yine.” diyerek telefonu kapattı ve koltuğa attı.

Duygusal çöküş yaşayamayacak kadar yorgundu. Üç ay olmuştu ama annesinin sebep olduğu acı hâlâ tazeydi. Onunla yüzleşmeye hazır değildi. Belki bir gün ama şu anda değildi. Hayatının acı yönlerinden daha çok konsantre olması gereken hoş şeyler vardı.

İç çekerek eve girdiğinde Sehun yatak odasına gitti ve yatağa kendini bıraktı. Yorgun olduğu için uyuyakalması uzun sürmemişti.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Soğuk ürpertiler bedenini yalarken Sehun yorgun gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtı. Bedeninin rahatsız edici ve acı verici hissine karışan güçlü farkındalık üzerine çöktü. Doğrularak oturduğunda bedeninin bir şey için açlık çığlık attığını hissediyordu Sehun ve ne (daha doğrusu kim) olduğunu anlaması birkaç saniye sürmüştü. Titrek bir iniltiyle başını ovaladı. Hızla artan baş ağrısını ve gerginliğini azaltmak için şakaklarına masaj yapmaya başladı.

Sehun titrek bacaklarla odasından çıktı ve Kai'nin odasına girdi. Kai'ye seslendi ve orada olmadığını görünce inildedi. Kai'nin banyosuna giderek hızlıca kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu ve duşa girdi. Teni buz gibi soğuktu ama içi yanıyordu ve suyun sıcaklığı kaç derece olursa olsun biraz rahatsız ediyordu. Tenindeki teri ve baldırlarının arasındaki kurumuş sıvısını yıkadı. Ne zaman olduğunu hatırlamıyordu.

Sehun kurulandıktan sonra rahatlatıcı kokularla donattığı yuvasına gitse mi diye düşündü. Onun yerine Kai'nin yatağına gitti ve kendini bıraktı. Kai'nin kokusuyla sarmalandığında inledi. Top gibi kıvrılarak ağlamaya başladı. İçindeki arzu bıçakla tenini kesiyorlarmış gibi fiziksel acı veriyordu.

Kai'nin Alfası olması her şeyi kötüleştiriyordu. Bir Alfa tarafından düğümlenmek ve hükmedilmek ihtiyacı yoktu sadece. ALFASINA ihtiyacı vardı. Bedeni ALFASININ düğümünü istiyordu. Hormonları ve bedeni çiftleşmek için yalvarıyordu. İçindeki her şey ona bir baba olmaya hazır olduğunu, buna ihtiyacı olduğunu, kendi çocuğunu taşımaya ihtiyacı olduğunu söylüyordu.

Rahatsız edici şekilde sıcaklamaya başlamıştı. Yüzüstü yattığı anda kalçalarını döndürmeye, penisini yumuşak çarşafa sürtmeye başladı. Bedeni alfanın olmadığını ve gücünü korumasını biliyormuş gibiydi, o yüzden çok geçmeden yeniden uyuyakaldı.

Sıçrayarak uyanan Sehun gözleri açılır açılmaz nefes almaya çalıştı. Bedeni yataktan kalktı ve yanına döndü. Örtüleri üzerinden attı. Terden sırılsıklamdı. İnce bir ter tabakası bedenini kaplıyordu ve Kai'ye çağırırken saçları alnına yapışmıştı. Her yanı sızlıyordu. Teni alev almış gibiydi, yavaşça kaslarını ve kemiklerini kavuruyor gibiydi. Başı acıyla zonkluyordu ve gözleri açık da olsa kapalı da olsa akan gözyaşları göğsünü yakan baskıyı kötüleştiriyordu. Böyle hissetmeyeli, bedeninin normal bir kızışmaya girmesine izin vermeyeli yaklaşık beş yıl olmuştu.

Titreyen elini acıyla zonklayan penisine götürdü Sehun ve kendini çekmeye başlayarak zevkle ve rahatlamayla iç çekti. Daha fazlasına, doldurulmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu hissederek iki parmağını bekleyen girişine soktu. Sıvısıyla ıslanan çarşafta uzanmış hem kendini çekiyor hem de parmaklıyordu. Sehun’un akıl sağlığını koruyan tek şey Kai'nin bir an önce geleceğinin umuduydu. Alfasına ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Direkt hole açılan bir geçit açtığında Kai geçitten çıkar çıkmaz Sehun’un kokusuyla, Sehun’un kızışma kokusuyla yere yığılacaktı. Kai, Sehun’un özel kızışma kokusuna hiç denk gelmemişti ama ciğerlerini dolduran bu kokunun ne olduğu apaçık belliydi. Derinlerden gelen bir inlemeyle Kai'nin ağzı sulandı ve titrek bacaklarla yatak odasına gitmeden önce az daha geçidi kapatmayı unutuyordu.

Kai eve girdiği anda Sehun bunu anlamıştı ve onu çağırırken kalbi hızlanmıştı. Alfasının penisini hemen almazsa ölecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Karnının üzerine dönerek Sehun dizlerini büktü ve bacaklarını ayırarak kendini sundu.

“Siktir.” Kai kapıyı açınca inledi. “Ben bilmiyorum senin…” Kai'nin sözleri yok oldu. Penisi onu bekleyen görüntüyle zonklayarak pantolonunu zorlamaya başladı. Dünya dururken aklı sadece Sehun’a odaklanabilmişti. Onun dışında her şey fluydu. Kendi nabzının hisseden Kai burnuna dolan Sehun’un sıvısının tatlı kokusuyla hırladı. Onu omegasına çekiyordu.

“Lütfen, lütfen.” Sehun arzuyla yalvarıyordu. Kai'ye hızlı olmasını beden diliyle anlatmaya çalışarak kendini daha çok ittirdi.

Kai yatağa vardığında böyle bir hisle tüketildiğini hatırlamıyordu. Alfası içindeki umutsuz ihtiyaçla hırlıyordu ve Sehun’un yalnızca ve yalnızca kendisinin olarak mühürlemekten başka bir şey istemiyordu. Kai parmaklarını şaklatarak hızla kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu ve yatağa girdi. Onu bekleyen omegaya doğru emekledi ve baldırının arkasını yalayarak tatlı sıvısıyla inledi. Sehun’un baldırının yumuşak derisini ısırdı ve Sehun cevap olarak inleyip kendisini ona doğru ittiğince zevkle homurdandı. Penisi alfasının ilgisini sonunda kazandığı için mutlulukla titreşiyordu.

“Bekledim. İhtiyacım var, ihtiyacım var.” Sehun kelimeleri yutuyordu. Ne söylemek istediğini biliyordu ama söyleyemiyordu. Dili tutulmuş gibiydi. Yüzünü çarşafa gömerek Kai'nin şu anda kendisine ihtiyacı olduğunu anlamasını umuyordu. Onsuz her şey acı veriyordu.

Sehun dudaklarının arasındaki kumaşı ısırdı ve Kai'nin dilini girişinde hissettiğinde şiddetle sarsıldı. Çok iyi hissettiriyordu ve Sehun bacaklarını daha çok ayırırken sıvısını yutan Kai'nin sıcak, ıslak diliyle nefesi boğazına takılıp kalıyordu. Teninin karıncalandığını, karnının ve kasığının yandığını hisseden Sehun uyandığından beri n’inci orgazmıyla boşalırken çığlık attı. Kai'nin dili tek başına onu zirveye ulaştırmaya yetmişti.

Kai zevk çığlıklarını duyduğu anda Sehun’un kalçasını kavradı ve sakinleşmesine fırsat vermeden onu sırtüstü yatırdı. Ne ihtiyacı olmadığını ne de istemediğini biliyordu. Kai onu sadece becerip mühürlemek istemiyordu; onun eşi—ruh bağı— olmasını istiyordu. Bunun için de Sehun’un onu davet etmesi ve ona ulaşabilmesi gerekiyordu. Bir an ona bakarken bekledi, Sehun da gözlerine bakarak (beyni alfanın ne beklediğini kavradığı anda) başını salladı. Kai'nin izin istediğini apaçık anlamıştı. Sehun’un ayrık bacakları arasına yerleşen Kai penisini sıkı deliğine sürttü ve ıslaklığı hissederek içine gömüldü. Sehun uzanıp kısa tırnaklarını boynuna ve göğsüne saplarken hırladı.

Kai üzerine eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. Bundan, kızışmaların biraz sert olacağından bahsetmişlerdi o yüzden bu onun için şaşırtıcı değildi. Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını sertçe emip ısırırken bir kolunu Sehun’un dizinin altına soktu ve bacağını havaya kaldırdı. Sıkı deliğinde daha derine inmesini sağlayan açıya bayılmıştı. Sehun dudaklarına karşı utanmazca inliyordu.

Kai omegasının dudaklarından kaçan her sesi yutuyordu ve Sehun’un çoktan şişen dudaklarını yalıyordu. Sehun onu üzerine çekerek o kadar sert tırnaklarını batırıyordu ki kanattığına emindi. Hareketi ilkeldi ama içgüdülerine dayanarak tepki vermesi ve hareket etmesi Kai'ye göre güzelin en saf tonuydu.

Devam ederek ağırlığını kalçasına ve topuklarına verdi Kai; Sehun’un içine derin ve sertçe giriyordu. Sehun’un ve kendinin ihtiyaçları, arzuları dışında hiçbir şey göremiyordu ve hissedemiyordu. Sehun etrafında kasılıyordu, Kai gelmeden önce Sehun’un ikinci orgazmını hissetti ve gözlerini kapatarak altında titreyen bedenin tadını çıkardı. Kai, Sehun’un orgazmı boyunca hareket etmeye devam etti, omeganın sıvısının ve sıkı duvarlarının onu her geri çekildiğinde içine çekmeye çalıştığını ve içine girdiğinde tüm uzunluğunu aldığını hissediyordu.

Kai hareketlerini yavaşlatınca Sehun hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır—hayır, durma. Oh tanrım, devam et Kai—siktir.”

Kai elinin kalçasını boştaki eliyle sıkıca kavradı ve geri çekilip kendi orgazmını arayarak yeniden içine gömüldü. Onu sertçe beceriyordu ve eşinin çığlıkları eşliğinde gözlerini kapatmak istiyordu ancak o güzel gözlerden kendini ayıramıyordu. O yüzden eşinin gözlerinin içine bakarak oksijeni derince ciğerlerine çekiyordu ve eforla homurdanıyordu.

Eşi ona tam istediğini verirken Sehun ağzından çıkan sözlere dikkat etmiyordu. Kalçasını kaldırarak Kai'nin vuruşlarıyla buluşuyordu ve Kai açısını değiştirip her vuruşunda prostatına baskı uygularken çığlıkları yükselmeye başladı. Terden sırılsıklam olmuştu, Alfası deliğini acımasızca beceriyordu ve alfasının adını çığlıklarla söylüyordu. Buna hayatında hiç bu kadar ihtiyaç duymamıştı! “Oh oh siktir, daha sert!” bağırdı. Zevk bedenini ele geçirirken gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı.

“Sehun, gözlerini aç. Her şeyini görmek istiyorum.” Kai hırlayarak hızını artırdı. Adını söyleyen güzel adama bakıyordu. Saçları yüzüne yapışmış, göğsü ve yanakları kızarmış halde yüzündeki saf zevk ifadesi hayatında gördüğü en güzel şeydi. Gözlerini her kapattığında elinin yüzünü görecekti. Eğilerek bir kolundan destek eldi ve Sehun’u öptü, ikisinin de nefeslerini kesti. Omegasının alt dudağını ağzına alarak dişleriyle çekiştirdi.

Kai'nin dişlerini yeniden dudağında hisseden Sehun seslice inledi, aynı anda iki yerden beceriliyormuş gibiydi. Ellerini Kai'nin tutuşundan kurtarmaya çalıştı ve Kai daha sıkı tutunca inledi. Bir ALFA hırıltısı Kai'nin boğazından kopmuştu. Eşinin penisi prostatına baskı uygularken beline bağlı olan baldırları titriyordu ve baldırlarının sıkıştırarak Kai'yi daha derinine çekmeye çalışıyordu. “Siktir, Kai. Yeniden boşalacağım.” diye soludu. Ciğerleri nefes almaya çalışırken yanıyordu.

“Boşalabilirsin aşkım.” Kai hırladı. Bakışlarını bedenlerinin arasında kaydırdığında eşinin arzuyla moraran ve sızdıran penisiyle karşılaştı. “Güzel pembe penisinin göğsümü yeniden beyaza boyamasını görmek istiyorum. Bırak bebeğim.” Kai yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü.

Kalçası o kadar hızlı hareket ediyordu ki Sehun’un prostatında kalıcı bir titreşim bırakıyordu; yüzünü Kai'nin boynuna gömen Sehun’un çatlak inlemeleriyle parçalara ayrılıyordu. Kızışan bedenini Kai'nin Alfa kokusuna boyuyordu. Elleri sıkıca Kai'nin bedenine tutunurken yoğun zevk sarsıntıları hâlâ devam ediyordu. Sağ salim çıkabilmek için bir şeye tutunması gerekiyordu. Her vuruşuyla yanıyordu ve Sehun’un kalçası alfasının penisini daha sıkı sarmalıyordu. Omegasının içine her girişinde Kai penisindeki canlılığı hissedebiliyor ve duyabiliyordu. Omeganın sıvısının çıkardığı ses Alfa hormonlarını çıldırtıyordu.

Sehun’un parmakları Kai'nin sırtını çiziyordu, inlemeleri gittikçe yükseliyordu, her milimetresinin Alfası tarafından dokunulmaya ihtiyacı artıyordu ve henüz zamanı gelmemesine rağmen Sehun, Kai'nin koku bezelerini ısırmak için ilkel arzusunu hissedebiliyordu. İhtiyacı o kadar büyüktü ki Kai'nin omzunu ısırmaya ve tırnakları iz bırakacak kadar daha sert batmaya başlamıştı. Ama buna ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun, Kai'nin Alfa kokusunun gücünü tadabiliyordu ve yaşamak için buna ihtiyacı vardı.

Kai de parmaklarını Sehun’un yanlarında gezdiriyordu; Sehun’un güzel bedeninin kızışmasının ve arzusunun kokusuyla sarhoş oluyordu. Sehun’un her parçası ona bağırıyordu ve Kai aşkını içine ilmek ilmek, derin ve sertçe, işliyordu.

Sehun başka bir çığlıkla yeniden boşaldı.

Kai doğrularak Sehun’a baktı ve parmaklarını dudaklarına gezdirdi. Sehun iki parmağını emmeye ve dilini etraflarında döndürmeye başlayınca zevkle inledi. Omegalar kolayca ve sık sık boşalırlardı, hızla da kendilerini toparlarlardı. O yüzden boşalır boşalmak Sehun bedenleri arasına uzandı ve penisini kavrayarak Kai'nin vuruşlarıyla beraber kendini çekmeye başladı. Hiç yumuşamamıştı bile.

Sehun’un orgazmının dalgalanmaları sonunda solarken zihinleri kontrolü ele geçiriyordu ama ikisi de omegasının orgazmıyla bedenleri arasındaki büyük meni havuzuna odaklanmıştı. O kadar çoktu ki Kai onları bir arada tuttuğunu hissedebiliyordu. Omegasının bu kadar çok boşalmasını sağlamak Alfa gururunu tavanlara çıkarıyordu.

Kai'nin düğümü olmadan tatmin edici bir orgazm yaşayamayan Sehun inleyerek kendini Kai'nin büyük penisine doğru itiyor, yalvarıyordu. Sonunda çabalayarak Kai'nin üzerine oturdu. Dizleri Kai'nin iki yanından çarşafa gömülürken ellerini destek almak için göğsüne yasladı ve üzerinde hareket etmeye başladı. Kai'nin elleri baldırlarından kalçasına yöneldi, parmakları sertçe tenine batıyordu ve iz bırakacağı belliydi. Sehun başını geriye atarak titredi ve Kai'nin etrafında kasıldı, daha sert olan yanını seviyordu ama yeniden boşalması gerekiyordu. Açıklayamayacağı kadar fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı.

Kai ellerini Sehun’un güçlü baldırlarında gezdiriyordu, Sehun’un ıslak sıkı duvarlarının penisi etrafında kasıldığını hissedince zorlukla nefes alıyordu. Gözlerini açtığında mührünün düştüğünü hissediyordu ve kontrolünü kazanmaya çalışırken gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bakışları Sehun’unkilerle buluştu.

“Hayır, hayır.” Sehun yumuşakça inleyerek ellerini göğsünde hareket ettiriyordu. “Lütfen saklama.” dedi Sehun. Kai ona bakışıyla kalbinin teklediğini hissediyordu. Kahverengi gözleri loş odada parlıyordu. Kai mührünün gün yüzüne çıkmasına izin verdi ve gerçek benliğini istediği gibi omegasına sundu. “Onları sevdiğimi söylemiştim.”

Kalçasını Kai'nin üzerinde döndürürken Sehun’un kendi gözleri zevkten yarı kapalıydı. Kai'nin güzel altın gözlerini görmek omurgasını titretiyordu. Sehun eğilerek burnunu onun burnuna sürttü ve dudaklarını yaladı. “Seni seviyorum.” diyerek Kai'nin üzerine uzandı, kollarını omuzlarına dolayarak başını Kai'nin boynuna gömdü. Alfasının üzerine kokusunu bırakmak isteyen doğal içgüdüsüne teslim oluyordu. Kai vuruşlarına başlayınca Sehun inledi. İçinde hareket ederken penisi prostatına masaj yapıyordu.

Sırtüstü uzanmış, buğulu bir zihinle Sehun’un kendini üzerinde becermesini izliyordu Kai. Umutsuzca onu sürürken seslice inliyordu ve tırnakları yeniden Kai'nin göğsüne saplanıyordu. Sehun’un hareketleriyle buluşmak için kalçasını havaya kaldırıyor ve zevkten titriyordu. Kai başını yana çevirerek bakışlarını uzaklaştırmaya zorladı kendini; çift bağını oluşturmak isteğinin yoğunluğunu gösteriyordu. Tam bir bilim işi değildi, herkesin bu konuda farklı fikirleri vardı ama çoğu büyücüler arasında inanılan görüşe göre bir çift bağı ilk Omega ısırdığı zaman en güçlü halinde oluşuyordu ve Kai aklında bu fikirle kendini Sehun’a sundu.

Kai'nin boynunu ona sunduğunu görünce Sehun’un içinde bir şeyler patladı. Hâlâ kalçasını döndürmeye devam ederek eğilirken bir saniyeliğine zihni tamamen berraktı. Tereddüt etmeden büyüyen dişlerini yumuşak karamel tene sapladı. Kai'nin nefesini tuttuğunu duyunca omuzlarındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve tüm bedenini olabildiğince sertçe Kai'ninkine bastırmaya devam etti. Koku bezelerinden yayılan kokusunu resmen ağzında tadabildiğini hissedene kadar dişlerini saplamaya devam etti. Sehun geri çekildi ve kan akan ısırdığı yerdeki kırmızı izlere bakarken hızla soluyordu.

Alfanın boynundan kanı yalamak için eğildi ve sonra doğrularak işine hayranlıkla baktı.

Kai bakışlarını ona geçirdiğinde gözleri cam gibi berrakken yüzündeki mutlu ifade Sehun’u arzuyla ve mutlulukla titretti. **_‘Benim.’_** Sehun kalçasını döndürürken düşündü. Hâlâ düğümünü arzuluyordu ama çift bağının tamamlanması için de ona ihtiyacı vardı.

Gözleri yarı kapalı halde olan Kai'nin şehvet ve zevkten başı dönüyordu. Sehun geri çekilip ona baktı ve eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdi, aç bir şekilde onu öpüyordu. Kai beklentiyle titredi ve Sehun’un şiş dudaklarını yaladı. Kendisi de boşalmak üzereydi ama önce bağı tamamlaması gerekiyordu. İsteksizce geriye çekildi ve Sehun’un içinden çıktı.

Sehun’un acı dolu itirazını duyduğunda Kai güç kullanarak onu karnının üzerinde çevirdi ve Sehun’un bacaklarını ayırıp kalçasını kaldırarak kendisini ona sunduğunu görünce göğsünden derin bir hırlama döküldü. Kai bacaklarının arkasına geçerek yeniden Sehun’un açgözlü deliğine gömüldü. Yakında ruh bağı kuracağı sıkı sıcaklığına yeniden gömülen Kai vuruşlarıyla iyi bir ritim yakalamıştı, Sehun’u çarşafa bastırarak sertçe beceriyordu. Kai elini Sehun’un omurgasından başına sürükledi ve tırnaklarını Sehun’un dağılmış saçlarına sürterek geçirdikten sonra yumruğunu koyu lülelerin üzerine kapatıp başını geriye çekti.

Sehun arzuyla çığlık atarak kalçasını önce Kai'nin penisine, sonra ileriye doğru itiyordu. Böylece acı verici derecedeki sert penisini yumuşak çarşaflara sürtüyordu. Kai'nin saçlarını çekmesiyle eklenen yakıcı acı onu delirtiyordu. Kai'nin onu mühürlemesine, istediği gibi almasına ihtiyacı vardı. “E-E-Evet.” Sehun, Kai'nin düğümünün içinde yavaşça şişmeye başladığını hissedince kekeledi. “Lütfen. İhtiyacım var. İhtiyacım… Seviyorum.” Kai göğsünü sırtına yasladığında Sehun yalvarıyordu. Tenleri terle kaplıydı ve Kai boğazını kavrayarak başını sabit tuttu.

Kai'nin kalın Alfa penisinin içine sertçe girdiğini hisseden Sehun’un nefesi kesildi ve arkadan doldurulmanın zevkine varıyordu. Aralarındaki bağın oluşmaya başladığını hissederken ayak parmakları kıvrılıyor, göz kapakları titreşiyordu. Seks sadece Kai'yle olan seks değildi. Daha fazlasıydı. Daha derin bir anlamı vardı ve her seferinde daha güçlü büyüyordu. Sehun başını yana çevirdi ve Kai'nin dudaklarının dudaklarını kavradığını hissedince mutlulukla mırladı.

Karnına toplanan ateşi ve içinde yükselen zevki hissettiğinde Kai boşalmak üzere olduğunu biliyordu ve bunu daha önce hiçbir şeyi istemediği kadar istiyordu. Düğümü penisinin gövdesinde şişerken daha sert vurdu, Sehun’un daha derinine girdi ve boşaldı. Dişleri Sehun’un boynunu sertçe bulurken düğümü onu Sehun’un bedenine kilitlemişti. Omeganın boynundan kan akıyordu. Boğuk bir ses çıkararak boşaldı ve Sehun’u tohumlarıyla doldurdu.

Kai düğümü yerleşirken ve tohumlarını inleyen omegasının içine hapsederken aynı anda hem güçlü hem de zayıf hissediyordu. Baş döndürücüydü; Sehun altında inleyip titrerken ve onları birbirine kilitleyen düğümünün etrafında kasılırken Kai yıldızları görüyordu. Genç adam altıncı kez orgazma ulaşıyordu.

Kai onun üzerine tamamen yığılana kadar dişlerini Sehun’un boynunun yumuşak ve hassas teninden ayırmadı. Bıraktığı anda gözlerini açık tutmakta zorlanıyordu Kai. Sırtüstü yuvarlandı, Sehun’un üzerinde oturuyordu, ayrılana kadar ikisini de (daha çok Sehun’u) rahat ettirmeye çalışıyordu. Kollarını Sehun’un beline dolayarak ona sıkıca sarıldı. Sehun’un güzel mırıltılarını dinliyordu. Tüm bedeni tuhaf bir şekilde karıncalanıyordu, Sehun’un ısırdığı yerden bedeninin her bir hücresine yayılan elektrik akımları vardı sanki.

Nefesleri düzelmeye başlamıştı ve zaman yavaşlamış gibiydi. Ancak ikisi de bağlarının gücünü hâlâ hissedebiliyordu. Bağları arasındaki transferi. Sinerjiyi başlatmışlardı.

İkisi de gözlerini aynı anda açtı ve yeniden bağlandılar. Bedenleri olabildiğince yakındı ve zihinleri birbirini sarmalıyordu. Sinerjileri doruğa ulaştığında, ya da onlar öyle düşünüyordu, bağları parlamaya ve Kai'nin sihrine benzer bir açık mavi ışık huzmesinde kendini açıkça belli etmeye başladı.

“Kai, neler oluyor?” Sehun etraflarında dans eden ışık huzmesine bakarak sordu.

“Bu bizim bağımız. Birleşiyoruz çünkü gerçek eşleriz ve ben bir büyücüyüm. Bu yüzden saf element halinde sihrimi görebiliyor ve hissedebiliyorsun.” Kai açıklayınca Sehun hissetti.

Parlak auraları bir oldu, zihinleri bir oldu, duyguları bir oldu, aşkları bir oldu ve şimdi de bedenleri bir oldu. Çiftleşme bağlarını tamamlıyorlardı.

Tüm anıları, duyguları ve hisleri birleşiyordu; aralarında artık paylaşılmayan hiçbir şey kalmamıştı.

Yumuşak, arzu dolu ve alçak hırlamalar, boğazdan gelen erotik inlemeler ve minik iniltiler—hepsi melodik seslerin oluşturduğu koro gibi uyum içindeydi. Hangileri kendi sesi hangileri Sehun’unkilerdi? Kai bilmiyordu çünkü birbirine karışanları ayırmanın bir yolu yoktu. Kokuları gibi, duyguları ve ruhları da birdi.

Omegasının teni ve kendi teni kırılmaz bir pakt yapmıştı. Böyle yaparak da birbirlerine kaynaşıyorlardı.

Artık bağları sonsuza kadar mühürlenmişti. Bir zamanlar bir ruhun iki parçasıyken artık bir bütündüler. İki başıboş ruh birbirlerini mühürledikleri anda bütünleşmişti. Bu sadece çok azına nasip olan özel bir ayrıcalıktı. Bu anın, bu leziz acının ve alfasının yüzündeki mutluluk dolu ifadenin ölene kadar hep üzerine titreyecekti.

Sehun başını eğerek alnını Kai'nin alnına yasladı. Hissettikleri çok fazlaydı, Kai'nin anılarının parçalarını görebiliyordu ve Kai'nin de kendininkileri görebildiğine emindi. Çünkü Alfanın nefesi kesilmiş ve bedeni titremişti.

Sehun doğrulup oturdu ve Kai'nin penisi prostatına sürtününce irkildi. “Çok güzel. Şu anda hissettiğim her şey muhteşem.”

Kai başını salladı. “Katılıyorum.” Eşine gülümseyerek söyledi. “Sonraki adım için hazır mısın?”

Sehun tereddüt etmeden başını salladı.

“Emin misin? Bundan sonra geri dönüş yok.”

“Eminim, Kai. Yap haydi.”

Kai iki elini göğüslerine, tam kalplerinin üzerine koydu ve öze başladı. Önce kendi içine uzandı, her şeyin arasında yol aldı ve bedeniyle sihrinin arasından geçerek varlığının özüne ulaştı. Ruhunu çekti, nefesini tutarak bir parçasını kopardı ve minik parçası sihriyle yakaladı. Kimliğinin, kim olduğunun bir parçası kaybolurken kısa bir matem hissiyle doldu.

Kai onu tutarken elinde somut bir şey varmış gibi hissediyordu. Hissettiği hem en ağır hem de en hafif ağırlıktı. Eşinin içine uzandı, minik parçanın ardında bıraktığı devasa boşluğu dolduracak bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı. Varlığına doğru omegasını güzelleştiren tüm katmanlarını geçerek ilerliyordu. Sehun’un ruhunu hissettiğinde, hatta fiziksel olarak görebildiğinde, yüzüne saf mutluluk dolu bir gülümseme yerleşti. Eşinin dışının güzel olduğunu düşünürdü ve içinin de güzel olduğunu hep biliyordu ama hiçbir şey Sehun’un ruhuna onu hazırlayamazdı. Eşinin hayat gücünün feveranı neredeyse kalbini durduracaktı. Bunun kadar mükemmel bir şeyi ne görmüştü ne de hissetmişti. Onun için ne kadar değerli olduğunu düşünmesi bile acı veriyordu.

Sehun’un ruhunu kavradı ve ona hiçbir şekilde zarar vermemek için nazikçe çekip bedeninden ayırdı. Omeganın derin bir nefes aldığını hissetmişti. Gözlerini kapatırken huzurla gülümsedi ve sihriyle kavradığı Sehun’un ruhunun verdiği hisse hayretler ediyordu. Sol elini göğsüne doğru götürdü, sonsuza kadar kendi bedeninde yaşayacak olan Sehun’un parçasını tutan eliydi ve sağ elini de Sehun’un göğsüne bastırdı.

Her parçayı bedenlerine itti, hayatında hiç kullanmadığı üst düzey bir konsantrasyonla onları daha derine gönderdi. Düzgünce yapması gerekiyordu—işlerin yanlış gidebileceği düşüncesiyle titredi. İçindeki boşluğu buldu ve eşinden aldığı parçayla zahmetsizce yamadı. Sanki Tanrı’nın kendisi eşinin o parçasını içine yerleştirerek, onu Bay Jeon’un açıklamasına rağmen asla anlayamayacağı bir farkındalıkla dolduruyordu. Eşinin varlığını içinde hissedebiliyordu. Yaşam özünün Kai'nin kalbine dolup göğsünde attığını hissedebiliyordu. En vahşi beklentilerinin, en değerli umutlarının ötesindeydi.

Kai nabız gibi atan beyaz ışığı tutan elini onu sarmalayan göğsüne götürürken Sehun, Kai'yi transa geçmiş gibi izliyordu. Sahip olacağı sonsuzlukla üzerine titreyeceği eşinin bir parçasını hissederken hayatında hiç bu kadar tamamlanmış ve huzurlu hissetmemişti. Alfasıyla çift bağlarını kurduklarında bile hissetmemişti.

Yalnızlığı dolduruyor, Kai'nin ondan aldığı parçadan kalan boşluğu kapatıyordu. Eşinin varlığı takdim olduğu günden beri farkında olduğu boşluğu dolduruyordu. Omega olduğu günden beri o boşluğu, hayatının eksikliğini hep hissetmişti; asla doldurulamayacağını da hissetmişti. Sonra Kai gelmişti. Ona bir eş ve gelecekten fazlasını sunmuştu. Ona bir amaç ve bütünlük hissi vermişti. Hayatlarının seçeceği yönü görmüştü; ikisi de her şeyin beraber üstesinden gelecekleri yolda birleşiyordu. Yüzleşecekleri zorluklar ve zorlukların üstesinden geldikten sonra yaşayacakları biricik anlar her şeye değerdi. Gözlerinde yaşlar olduğunu görünce eşine gülümsedi, onun da aynı şeyi gördüğüne emindi. Onu yeniden kendine çekti.

Sehun alfasının gözlerini öptü, dudaklarıyla gözyaşlarını sildi ve Kai'nin göğsüne yerleşti. Başını kollarının üzerine koyarak onu izliyordu.

“Mutlu musun aşkım?” Kai, Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak sordu. Kendi mutluluğu her parçasında belirgindi. Damarlarında akıyordu ama Sehun’un da kendisi kadar mutlu olduğundan emin olmak istiyordu.

“Kelimelere sığamayacak kadar aşkım.” Sehun boğazındaki yumruyla fısıldadı. Parmaklarını eşinin saçlarında gezdiriyordu.

“Seni görüyorum, Sehun. Her bir güzel parçanı görüyorum. Böyle hissettireceğini hiç bilmezdim. Hayatım henüz başlamış gibi hissettireceğini. Seninle tanışana kadar hayatım nafileymiş, bir gölge olarak yaşamışım gibi hissediyorum.” dedi ve dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı. Göğsünde atan iki kalp vardı sanki. Birbirlerinin yanında oldukları ve ilk kez bağlandıkları için böyle yoğun olduğunu biliyordu. Her şey taze, yoğun ve muhteşemdi.

“Benim için de öyle.” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak Kai'nin dudaklarının teninde yarattığı hissin tadını çıkardı.

“Ailem, işim, annemin varisi olarak pozisyonum var. Beni yanlış anlama, onlar beni mutlu ediyorlardı ama bekliyordum, yaşamaya başlamak için bekliyordum. Hayatımı seninle paylaşacağım için çok mutluyum, benim güzel Omegam.” diye fısıldadı.

“Seni çok seviyorum.” dedi Sehun.

“Biliyorum. Hissedebiliyorum.” Kai'nin gözleri parlıyordu ve yumuşakça gülümsüyordu. “Ben de seni seviyorum Sehun. Her şeyimle; sihrim, kanım ve ruhumla. Ve yenilmez moda anlayışımla.”

Sehun’un dudaklarından sessiz bir kahkaha döküldü. İçten bakışına karşılık veriyordu ve altında yatan adamın her şeyini kabul ediyordu. Uzanarak alfasının dudaklarına ufak, yavaş bir öpücük kondurdu. Bundan zihinsel olarak yorulmamıştı. Yıllarını bir Alfa istemediğine dair kendini ikna ederek geçirmişti fakat şu anda Kai'yle bu bağı oluşturduğu için kararından ne kadar memnundu.

Kai'yle tanışmadan önce Omega yanını ve onunla beraber gelen her şeyi –kızışmaları, bir alfayı, bağları, çiftleşmeyi, çiftleşme ısırıklarını, bir can taşıyabilecek olan bedenini, bir eşi ve kendine ait bir aileyi—reddediyordu. Şimdi—oh tanrı aşkına—bunların her birini tüm zerresiyle istiyordu.

Bu uzun zaman almıştı. Parçalar mükemmelce uyuşana ve tüm elementler uyum için çalışana kadar her gün biraz daha sıraya dizilmişlerdi. Bir Alfa ve bir Omega, mükemmel ve gerçek bir eşleşme.

İşte bunu inşa etmişlerdi. Başta korku ve tereddütle yavaşça ama sonra birbirlerinden emin olup her şeyi vermeye istekli hale gelmişlerdi.

Yedi aydan az olmuştu. Bu kadar kısa sürede inşa edip oldukları yere gelmişlerdi ama onlar zaten normal bir çift değildi. Beraber yürüyüp, beraber yıkılmışlardı. Ayrılamazlardı.

“Çok uykum var.” diye fısıldadı Sehun ve başını gülümseyerek Kai'nin göğsüne yasladı.

Kai onu sıkıca tutarak alnını öptü. “Biraz dinlen aşkım.”

Hava çok geçmeden Kai'nin âşık olduğu Sehun’un yumuşak horultularıyla dolmuştu. Beş dakika boyunca Kai, Sehun’u izleyebilmişti sadece. Teni canlanmıştı, bağları onları aşk ve sıcaklıkla besliyordu. Aşkının yüzündeki en ufak oynamalar alfanın yüzündeki gülümsemeyi gittikçe daha da büyütüyordu.


	28. 27.Bölüm

Kai gözlerini hızla açarak uyandı ve kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti. Babasının öldüğü resimler dışında rüyasını hatırlamıyordu. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve yavaşça derin nefesler alarak kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Yıllardır böyle bir rüya görmemişti. Şu anda görmesinin tek nedeni olarak Sehun’la geçirdikleri gecenin ardından çok yorgun ve bitik olmasını düşünüyordu. Yorgunluğunun yan etkisiyle zihnini korkunç anılara karşı kapatamamıştı.

Yanında seslice uyuyan Sehun’u uyandırmamaya çalışarak sessizce uzanan Kai yataktan kalkıp su içme güdüsüyle savaşıyordu. Zihni sürekli dönüyordu ve kanla boyanan geçmiş anıları gözlerinin önünden gitmiyordu. Zihinsel bir acının bedenine yayıldığını hissederken geçen her saniye nefes alması zorlaşıyordu. Kasları gergin ve hassas hissettiriyordu.

Kai teslim olup yataktan kalkacakken Sehun uykusunda döndü ve Kai'nin anlayamadığı bir şeyler mırıldanarak alfasına sıkıca sokuldu. Kai'nin üzerine korumacı bir şekilde çıkarken Sehun uykusunda yumuşak sesli mırlıyordu ve yüzünü boynuna sürtüyordu. Kokusu yavaşça değişiyordu. Çok değildi ama Kai, Sehun’un bilerek kokusunu değiştirdiğini hiç görmemişti. Rahatlatıcı kokusunun verdiği dağınıklık işe yaramıştı. Sehun’un asıl kokusu olan gül ve balın normal tatlı kokusunda bir parça taze çilek ve mocha izleri vardı.

Kai gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak kollarını uyuyan omegaya sardı. Ona sıkıca sarılırken zihninin yavaşça rahatlamasına izin verdi. Zar zor uyanık kalabilmişti.

Çok geçmeden Kai yeniden uyanırken boğazının kuruduğunu hissetti. Su içme ihtiyacıyla ellerinden birisini dikkatle Sehun’dan ayırdı, diğeri hâlâ sıkıca onu tutuyordu. Alfa parmaklarını yavaşça Sehun’un kolunda gezdiriyordu; her şekline, her teline, aşkının damarlarında akan kanın her atışına tamamen hayrandı. Her birine bağları arayıcılığıyla aynı güçte sevgi ve sıcaklık aşılıyordu. Kai, Sehun’u uyandırmamaya çalışıyordu, elinde değildi… Aşkına yakın olma ve dokunma ihtiyacı duyuyordu. Sık sık Kai'nin ince parmakları Sehun’un kaslı kolunda geziniyordu.

Bir süre eşinin sıcaklığının tadını çıkardıktan sonra Kai yavaşça geri çekildi ve yataktan kalkıp odadan çıktı. Evde ondan ve eşinden başka kimse olmadığı için çıplak dolaşmak umurunda değildi. Mutfağa giderek bir bardağa su doldurdu ve kuru boğazını ıslattı.

Arkasını dönüp yatak odasına gidecekken Sehun arkasında belirdi ve eşinin bedenini bedeninde hissedince gülümsedi Kai. Kalçasına baskı uygulayan Sehun’un üyesi sertti ve sızdırıyordu.

“Uyandığımda yatakta yoktun.” Omega kulağına fısıldadı. Sehun’un Kai'den bir tık uzun olması ona Kai'nin kulak memesini dişleme avantajı veriyordu.

Kai tısladı ve çabuk bir hareketle arkasını dönüp ellerini Sehun’un kalçasına yasladı. “Su içmeye gelmiştim.” parmaklarını Sehun’un deliğinde gezdiriyordu.

Kai'nin bedeninden bir hırıltı döküldü. Kai, Sehun’un girişine bastırdığı parmağının ıslandığını hissederken bunun hayatının en muhteşem, inanılmaz derecede en azgın anı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Sehun’un sarsılmaz güveni Kai'nin kalbini ısıtıyordu. “Omegamın bana ihtiyacı var gibi görünüyor.” dedi Kai.

Sehun’un çabalarına rağmen yüzü yine de utançtan kızarıyordu. Bakışları Kai'nin gözlerinden asla ayrılmazken gardını indirdiğinde sıvısının hızla akacağını biliyordu. “Kızışmam dünkü kadar yoğun değil ama şu anda gerçekten azdım.” Alfasını öpmek için eğildi ama Kai sırıtarak geri çekildi.

Sehun dudak büzüyordu ama çok sürmedi; Kai hemen yanaklarını ve boynunu öpücüklere boğmaya başladı. Diğer elini saçlarına sokmuş halde hareketleri alfanın iniltilerine karışıyordu. Sehun, Kai'nin boynunu öpmeye başlayınca yoğunlaşmıştı. Yaramazlığının zihnini işgal ettiğini hisseden Sehun öpücüklerini hassas koku bezelerine taşıdı ve emmeye başlayarak Kai'nin oyununu bozdu. “Anlıyorum.” Kai boğuk bir tonda söyledi.

Sehun’un Omega sıvısına karışan azgın kokusuyla yıkanmak normal bir alfanın bile dayanamayacağı bir şeyken Kai ne yapabilirdi ki? Sehun’un tam mühürlediği yeri emmeye başladığını hissedince içindeki kontrolün tuzla buz olduğunu hissetti.

“Masaya çık.” Sehun’u iliklerine kadar sarsan alçak bir tonla emretti.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Sonraki dört gün flu gibiydi… Ama ne fluydu. Sehun’un söndürülemez kızışması artık çiftleşmiş olan çifti tamamen yutmuştu; deneyimledikleri, yaptıkları ve oldukları her şey etkileyiciydi. Fakat bu kızışma bir çiftleşmeden fazlasıymış gibi hissettirmişti. İnanılmaz bir şey olduğuna şüphe yoktu ama arzularının, tutkularının saf hali ve hâlâ büyüyen bağlantılarının eşsizliği karşı konulması imkânsızdı, bir saniye bile. Bir çiftleşmeden çok daha fazlasıydı; iki ruhun bir olma serüveniydi.

Tüm anıları, duyguları ve hisleri bir oluyordu. Aralarında paylaşılmayan hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Uyduklarında bile gecenin sessizliği soluksuz inlemeleri ve ondan bir nefeslik bile ayrı kalmaya dayanamayan Kai'nin omegasını koruyucu kollarına çekerken çarşafın çıkardığı hışırtı sesleriyle bölünüyordu.

Kai mutfaktaki sevişmelerinden beri Sehun’un içindeydi; sihrini kullanarak onları ayıran her şeyin icabına bakmıştı. Sehun’dan ayrı kalmanın düşüncesi bile Kai'yi özüne kadar hasta ediyordu. Kaç kez seviştiklerinin, Kai'nin artık çiftleştiği eşine kaç kez düğümünü verdiğinin ve Sehun’un kaç kez doruğa ulaştığının sayısını ikisi de unutmuştu. Kai'nin Sehun’un içine bıraktığı her tohum omega sıvısına karışmıştı. Kızışması ne zaman azsa Alfa onu daha sert, çok daha sert becermişti.

Bedenleri ve zihinleri, onları bir yapan her şey, birbirine o kadar bağlıydılar ki hangi düşüncesinin kimin aklından geçtiğini ya da birinin bittiği yerde kimin başladığını bilmiyorlardı.

Dürüst, saf aşk ve memnuniyet akıntıları bağları arasından aktarılıyordu, çarşafın altından sızan altın rengi ışık huzmeleri tarafından resmediliyordu. Fakat maalesef bağları derinleştikçe, geçmiş acılar ve kayıplar da bağlarının arasından aktarılıyordu. İkisinin de gömmeye çabaladığı yalnızlık ve umutsuzluk anları meydana çıkıyordu. En derin korkularını ve en derin aşklarını paylaşıyorlardı. Artık hiçbir şey saklı kalamazdı. Kai'nin güvenli tutuşu ya da boynuna üflediği sıcak hava bile babasını kaybettiğinde eşinin yaşadığı acıyı hisseden Sehun’u rahatlatmaya yetiyordu.

Ama onun dışında Sehun bulutlarda geziyordu. Sabah ritüellerinin hepsinde sırıtıyordu.

Kai onu izliyordu; kendi duyguları omegasınınkinden daha karmaşıktı. _Omegası._ Kai işte bu düşünceyi durup el üstünde tutuyordu. O çiftleşmişti. Sadece çiftleşmiş değildi, aynı zamanda Bağlanmış bir alfaydı artık. Henüz nasıl başa çıkacağını bilmiyordu çünkü onun için yeni bir bölgeydi.

Artık onu tamamlayan bambaşka birisiydi. Basit yoldaşlık ve destek duygularından çok daha fazlasına sahipti. Hayır, şu anda hiçbir şey tanıdık değildi—zihnini bulandıran kendi çalkantılı duyguları ve içini ısıtan ve korkularını hafifleten Sehun’un saf mutluluğunun ışığı bile.

Kai'nin korkuları vardı. Şüpheler değildi ama gerçekti. Bitmişti. Bağ hayal ettiğinden çok daha büyük bir meseleydi. Sehun hayatları boyunca onundu; koruyacak, el üstünde tutacak ve her zaman yanında olduğuna güvenecek eşiydi. Sağlam bir kaya gibi.

Âşık olmak ve bunun karşılığını omegasından duymak bir şeydi ve Kai doğru olduğuna zaten inanıyordu. Birbirlerine kelimelerle verdikleri her söze güvenebilirdi ama bir Bağ bunun çok daha ötesindeydi. Doğanın kanunları artık onların yanındaydı ve hiçbir insan ya da şeytan aralarına giremezdi. Ne Sehun’un ebeveynleri ne de büyücü toplumu hoşnut olacaktı.

Kai her zaman rahatlamasına yardım eden Sehun’un kendisine hazırladığı kahveyi elinde tutuyordu. Omega ev işlerini hallederken öylece oturuyor değildi ama asla aklından ayrılmasın diye bu anı kaydetmek istiyordu. Eşi çok güzeldi, çok mutluydu ve bu da onu gülümsetiyordu. Yapılacak tek bir şey kalmıştı, çok da önemli değildi ama Kai, Sehun’un üzerinde her türlü resmi hakka sahip olmasını istiyordu. Şahane eşine evlenme teklifi edecekti ve onunla evlenecekti. Fakat bunun zamanı vardı daha, sonuçta artık ikisi de ölümsüzdü.

Sehun’un telefonunun titremesiyle Kai düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Omega bulaşıkları kurulamayı bırakarak aramayı cevapladı. “Hyung?”

Bunu duyunca Kai ağabeyiyle rahatça konuşması için mutfaktan çıkarak omegasına alan verdi.

Neyse ki bu arama uzun sürmedi. Sehun oturma odasına gelip yanına—daha doğrusu kucağına oturdu. “Selam!”

Kai ellerini Sehun’un beline koyarak onu kendine çekti. “Selam güzellik!” eşinin dudaklarını öptü.

Sehun hımlayarak yüzünü Kai'nin boynuna gömdü. “Hyung bizi yarın o, sevgilisi ve sevgilisinin sevgilisiyle öğle yemeği yemeye davet etti. Daha çok çifte randevu gibi.”

Kai kıkırdadı; Kris/Chanyeol/Baekhyun ilişkisini biliyordu. Baekhyun’la hiç tanışmamış olsa da Chanyeol ondan bahsetmişti. “Sevgilisinin sevgilisi ha?”

“Evet, onu nasıl tarif edeceğimi bilemedim. Baekhyun, Kris'in değil Chanyeol’ün sevgilisi.”

“Evet, duymuştum.” Sehun’un saçlarını sevdi. “Saat kaçta ve nerede?”

“14.00’da. Hyung yarın adresi atacak.”

Günün geri kalanını öpüşerek, televizyon izleyerek geçirdiler; Kai sihirle Çin yemeği yaptıktan sonra gece yeniden seviştiler. Bu sefer yavaş ve tutkuyla.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Sehun, Kai'nin gardırobuna eklediği gömleklerinden birisini giydi; klasik kesimli koyu gri bir gömlekti. Kızışmasında hiç umursamadığı saçlarını düzene sokmaya çalıştı ama açıkçası hâlâ dağınık görünüyordu. Kai, tabi her zamanki gibi, yanında mükemmel kıyafetiyle etkileyici duruyordu. Lacivert gömleği hareket ettikçe parlıyordu ve siyah pantolonunun üzerine taktığı kemerindeki altın detaylar Sehun’un gözünü kamaştırıyordu.

Sehun ve Kai zamanında evden çıkıp Kris'in Sehun’a yolladığı adrese yola çıkmışlardı. Kai bir haftadır kaçırdığı işi düşünmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

Kris, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’la restoranda buluştular; Baekhyun’un çok sevdiği küçük bir İtalyan restoranıydı. Sehun her şeyin bu kadar kolay olmasına şaşırıyordu. Hepsi köşedeki bir masaya oturduklarında Sehun bu konuda endişelenecek bir şey olmadığını fark etmişti. Tabi daha önce hiç çifte randevuya çıkmamıştı, fırsatı da olmamıştı ama konsepti bile onu tuhaf derecede tereddütlü hissettiriyordu. Belki de normal bir çifte randevu olmadığı içindi. Sehun masadaki herkesle rahat olduğu için gerçekten iyi vakit geçirmişti.

Yemek sohbetler, yeni çiftleşmiş çifte tebrikler, gülüşmeler ve içkilerle geçiyordu. Sehun, Baekhyun’dan zaten pozitif enerji aldığı için onu daha iyi tanımak güzeldi. Kris her zamanki gibi sessizdi ama keyifli olduğu belliydi ve Sehun buna memnundu.

Sehun üçünü masanın karşı tarafından gözlemliyordu. Chanyeol partnerleri arasında oturuyordu.

Tuhaftı—Sehun başka nasıl anlatacağını bilmiyordu. İlişkilerini aylardır bilmesine rağmen görmek bambaşka bir şeydi. Kris ve Chanyeol muhteşem bir eşleşmeydi, onları daha çok sık sık gördüğü ve ağabeyinin ondan bahsettiğini işittiği için böyle düşünüyordu. Baekhyun’u—adı ve annesinin daha önce çıkmasını istediği adam olması dışında— tanımıyordu. Onunla böyle vakit geçirmek biraz garipti tabii ki. Ama Sehun, Chanyeol’ün sevgililerine güzel şeyler kattığını görebiliyordu.

Ağabeyi gerekmediği sürece pek gülümsemezdi, Chanyeol’e bakarken Kris'in ifadesinde Sehun’un alışık olduğunun dışında daha yumuşak bir şeyler vardı.

İşin en garip yanı ise üçünün beraberken nasıl mükemmel olmalarıydı, diye düşünüyordu Sehun. İki çift olduğu belliydi ama aralarında gerilim yoktu. Düşmanlık, öfke, kıskançlık yoktu. Aksine rahat ve dengeliydi. Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’e karşı hissettiği romantik duygular Kris'ten de yansıyordu. Ama birazcık farklıydı. Baekhyun her zaman gülümseyen ve gürültücü bir tip gibi görünürken, sevgilisine dokunmaktan ve onu öpmekten çekinmezken Kris daha durgundu. Chanyeol’ün koluna elini koymayı ya da Chanyeol’ün dediklerine hafifçe gülümsemeyi tercih ediyordu.

Ve Chanyeol ikisine de mükemmelce uyuyordu. Kris ve Baekhyun arasında belirgin bir saygı vardı. Arka planda rahatlık ve istikrarlılık sunuyordu. Düşünüldüğünde Sehun ikisinin de uyumlu olduğunu görüyordu. Muhtemelen Chanyeol’le olduklarından daha çok ortak noktaya sahiptiler ama uyumları mutlak platonik bir şekildeydi.

Üçünü böyle görmenin kendisini mutlu ettiğini fark etti Sehun. Kris için.

Sehun, Chanyeol bahsetmeden önce çoklu ilişki fikrini hiç düşünmediğini kabul ediyordu. Hatta açık ilişki kavramını bile yabancı buluyordu. Fakat buna karşı kötü bir şey hiç düşünmemişti de. Ona göre değil diye (Kai'den başka birisiyle olmak isteyeceğini ya da Kai'nin ondan başkasıyla olacağı düşüncesiyle başa çıkabileceğini hayal bile edemiyordu) başkaları için olmayacak değildi. Ağabeyi gerçekten mutlu görünüyordu; Chanyeol ve Baekhyun da öyle. İkisi arkadaş olarak düşünülebilirdi ve bu ona yeter de artardı.

Sehun, Chanyeol’e bir şeyler söyleyen eşine baktı. Gülümseyerek Kai'nin elini tuttu.

“Birlikte çok iyi görünüyorsunuz. Annenin senden bunu almaya çalışmasına çok üzüldüm.” Baekhyun, Sehun’a sıcak bir şekilde gülümsüyordu.

Sehun elini sallayarak gülümsedi. “Boş ver. Teşekkürler, sen de Chanyeol’le harika görünüyorsun.”

Baekhyun genişçe sırıttı. “Eminim Irene yakışıklı ev arkadaşını onun düşündüğü gibi eşin olarak kabul ettiğini duyunca çok sevinecektir.”

Sehun başını sallayarak gülümsedi ve sonra gözleri kocaman açıldı. “Ne? Irene’i tanıyor musun?”

“Evet, kuzenim olur. Kai'nin evine geldiğinde seninle görüştüğünü anlattı.”

“Aman tanrım.” Sehun kıkırdadı. “Sen bahsettiği kuzeni miydin?”

“Ta kendisi.” Baekhyun sırıttı.

“Dünya ne kadar küçükmüş.” Sehun geriye yaslandı. “O nasıl? Onu arama fırsatım olmadı.”

“Harika ve kendisine bir sevgili yaptı sonunda. Bir Alfa.”

“Bu harika. Onu bir ara arayacağım, belki yemeğe davet ederiz.” Eşine döndü. “Evimizde başka bir alfanın olması sorun olur mu?” diye sordu çünkü yeni çiftleşmiş alfaların omegalarının yanında başka bir Alfa olması konusunda ne kadar hassas olduklarını biliyordu. Sehun, Irene ve sevgilisini yemeğe davet etmeyi çok istiyordu. O iyi bir kızdı, en azından onu yemeğe davet edebilirdi.

Kai başını sallayarak eşine gülümsedi. “Tabii ki olmaz hayatım. İstediğin kişiyi davet edebilirsin. Bana ait olduğunu biliyorum.” Sehun’u derin bir öpücüğe çekti.

Sehun alfasının dudaklarında neredeyse kendini kaybedecekken birisinin boğazını temizlemesiyle geri çekildiler.

Kris onlara gülümseyerek ve başını iki yana sallayarak bakıyordu. “Başkalarının önünde olmadığınız sürece istediğinizi yapabilirsiniz.” diyerek dikkatini yemeğine verdi ve gülümsemesi hiç solmadı.

“Tamam.” Sehun boğazını temizledi. “Ayarlandı o zaman.”

Kris yeniden konuşana kadar dikkatleri yemeklerindeydi. “Sehun.” Kris yemeğin ortasında sessizliği bozdu. Sesindeki değişiklik Sehun’a ağabeyinin aklını kurcalayan bir şey olduğunu gösteriyordu. “Sevgili kardeşim. Gelecek hafta bir planın var mı?”

Sehun gözlerini kıstı. “Neden?” diye sordu. Kris omuz silkti. Baekhyun’un yüzü ifadesizleşirken Chanyeol’ünkü ne olduğunu anlatıyordu.

“Bir nedeni yok.” Kris bardağındaki içkiyi döndürüyordu. “Yani, evet, bir nedeni var. Ama kötü bir şey değil.” Sehun şüpheyle ağabeyine bakmaya devam etti. Kris sonunda iç çekti. “Annem beraber akşam yemeği yemek istiyor.”

Sehun dikleşti. “Ne?” tek diyebildiği bu olmuştu.

“Önce bir dinle, tamam mı?” Kris yorgunca söyledi ve bardağını bıraktı. “Göründüğü gibi değil.”

“Ne o zaman?”

“Konuşmak istiyor.” dedi Kris. “Gerçekten sadece konuşmak istiyor.

“Ne konuda?” Sehun savunmaya geçmesini engelleyemeyerek geriye yaslandı.

“Sen.” Kris omuz silkti. “Biz. Ailemiz. Wooyong da orada olacak.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun şüpheyle sordu.

“Evet.”

“Hiç annemlik gibi görünmüyor.” dedi Sehun. “Ya babam?”

“O iş gezisinde.” dedi Kris. “Gelemeyecek.”

Sehun gözlerini kıstı. Şüphelenmemek elinde değildi. Anneleri iyi bit toplum imajı sergilemek ya da çocuklarının hayatına müdahale etmek dışında asla böyle aile yemekleri düzenlemezdi. Olanlardan sonra hayal kırıklığına bakılırsa annesinin kendisiyle yemek yemek isteyeceğini düşünmemişti.

“Geçen sefer konuşkan değildi.” Sehun sinirle mırıldandı. “Babam da ama o annemden daha iyiydi en azından.”

“Biliyorum.” Kris sabırla konuşuyordu. “Ailemizin ne kadar zor olabilecekleri konusunda seninle ilk başta ben hemfikir olurum. Ama annem işleri düzeltmek istiyor.”

“İşleri düzeltmek mi?” Sehun şüphesine engel olamıyordu.

“Evet, ister inan ister inanma, geçen sefer söylediklerin onu çok etkilemiş.” Sehun homurdanarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Gerçekten, Sehun. Annemiz zor birisi olabilir ama taştan da yapılmadı. Bizimle kavga etmek istemiyor. Bir ilişki kurmak istiyor.”

“Hyung, özür dilerim.” dedi Sehun. “Bunu yapamam. Ona ikinci cinsiyetimi söylediğim gün orada yoktun. Bana söyledikleri…” Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve anında Kai'nin bağlarından sakinleştirici duygular gönderdiğini hissetti. Omegasına yanında olduğunu anlatıyordu, yalnız olmadığını. Sehun eşine minnettar bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“O gece yanında olamadığım için özür dilerim.” dedi Kris ve Sehun dikkatini yeniden ağabeyine verdi.

“Orada olmadığın için seni suçlamıyorum. Ama hyung, bir akşam yemeği ve mutlu bir aile olmanın müphem niyeti ömürlük yargılama ve nedensiz beklentileri düzeltmeyecek. Geceyi kavga ederek geçirmeye hevesli değilim.” Homurdandı.

“Öyle demiyorum.” Kris kararlı görünüyordu. “Annemin düzeltmek istediğini ve çabaladığını söylüyorum. Eğer ona bu şansı vermezsek pişman olabiliriz.”

“Müsaade ederseniz,” Kai dikkatle araya girdi ve herkesin dikkati ona çevrildi. Biraz kararsız görünüyordu ancak Sehun onun nedensizce araya girmeyeceğini biliyordu. “Ailenizin benimkinden çok daha farklı olduğunun farkındayım ve durumlar aynı değil… Ailesiyle ilişkisi ve deneyimi sayısız nedenden dolayı mükemmel olan biri olarak bunun düşünmeye değer olduğuna inanıyorum.”

Sehun sessizce ona bakıyordu. Kai bakışlarını kaçırmadı, kişisel bir meseleye dâhil olduğunun farkındaydı ve Sehun’u ciddi bir ifadeyle izliyordu. Sehun haklılık payı olduğunu inkâr edemezdi. Ailesiyle durumunun Kai'nin ailesiyle olankinden farklı olduğunu biliyordu ama Kai'nin söylemeye çalıştığı şeyi de görebiliyordu. Sehun’un sorunlarını kendisininkiyle karşılaştırmak değildi, Sehun’a kendisinin buna ihtiyacı yokken onun ihtiyacı olduğunu hatırlatmaktı. Sehun hayatını ailesinin yarısıyla inatlaşarak geçirmek istemiyordu. Annesi bunu gerçekten istiyorsa o zaman onu reddedemeyeceğini sanıyordu.

Sehun başını salladı. Kris niyetinin yanlış anlaşılmadığına rahatlamış görünüyordu.

“Peki.” dedi Sehun ve umutla kendine bakan ağabeyine döndü. “Ama bir şartım var. Onu bunu anlatırsan,” eliyle Kris, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun üçlüsünü gösterdi. “gelirim. Benim her yanım açıkta, senin de öyle olmalı.”

Kris şaşırmış hatta tereddütlü görünüyordu ama Sehun geri adım atmayacaktı. Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak geriye yaslandı. Huysuz davrandığını biliyordu. Bir kardeşle kavga ederken çocukluğuna dönmemek zordu.

Kris önce Chanyeol’e sonra Baekhyun’a bakarak düşündü. İç çekti. “Tamam.” dedi. “Anlaştık.”

“Gerçekten mi?” diye sordu Sehun. Kabul etmeliydi ki ağabeyinin hayır demesini bekliyordu. Özellikle de az önce kullandığı duygusal şantaj düşünülünce. Ki açıkçası hiç gurur duymuyordu.

“Evet.” dedi Kris. Chanyeol gülümserken Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. “Bundan utanmıyorum. Tabi bunu açıklarken oluşacak karmaşayı dört gözle beklemiyorum ama sorun değil.” Kaşlarını kaldırdı. “En azından dikkati senin aileyi utandıran kıçından biraz uzaklaştıracaktır.” Kris sırıttı. Sehun da dayanamayıp homurdanarak gülümsedi.

“İyi nokta.” dedi. “Önemli olan da bu.”

“Ayarlandı o zaman.” Kris kadehini kaldırarak Chanyeol’ü de aynısını yapması için dürttü—Chanyeol de Baekhyun’u dürtmüştü. “Anneme sevgilimin sevgilisinden bahsedeceğim ve sen de barış sağlayacaksın.”

Sehun derince iç çekerek kadehini kaldırdı. Yanındaki Kai de kendi kadehini kaldırdı.

“Ailemize.” Chanyeol biraz fazla bir hevesle söyledi. Sehun diğerleriyle beraber kıkırdamadan edememişti.

Kris'e bakarak içkisini yudumladı. Daha hafif hissettiğini kabul etmeliydi.

“Ben babama bizden bahsettim.” Baekhyun üçünü göstererek konuştu. “Pek sevinmedi ama anladı ve tek istediği benim mutluluğum. Chanyeol’ün beni mutlu ettiğini ona güzelce açıkladım.”

Chanyeol sırıtırken Kris de sevgilisine gülümsüyordu. “Katılıyorum. O bizi mutlu ediyor.”

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**Üç Hafta Sonra**

Sehun annesiyle ve ailesiyle olan yemeği heyecanla beklediğini söyleyemezdi. Kris'in ısrarı ve annesinin içtenliği düşünülünce heyecanlanmadığı için biraz kötü hissediyordu. Sehun bunun yeterli olacağını düşünüyordu. Yine de hoşuna gitmesi gerekmiyordu.

Birkaç defa ertelemek zorunda kalmışlardı. Bu yemek iki hafta önce olacaktı ama araya sürekli bir şeyler girmişti. Sehun’un aniden hastalanması, Kris'in işi, Seulgi’nin işi. Sehun içten içe buna rahatlamıştı. Şimdi büyüdüğü evin kapısına doğru ilerlerken biraz gergin hissediyordu. Midesindeki çalkalanmayla yeniden kusmak istedi. Sık sık bu tuhaf rahatsızlığa yakalanıyordu ve Sehun ne olduğundan emin değildi. Ama bedeni ona ihanet ederek onu bulabildiği en yakın banyoya sürüklüyordu.

Sonuçta değişmek için çaba harcamayan birisine kızmak daha kolaydı.

“Sehun.” Seulgi kapıyı açarken rahatlamış görünüyordu. Sanki gelmeyeceğini bekliyormuş gibiydi. Gülümsedi. “Gelmene çok sevindim.”

Sehun başını salladı ve buraya gelmeden aldığı buketi sersemce uzattı. Giyinmek için ekstra bir çaba harcamamıştı—beklenmiyordu ne de olsa—ama özellikle de endişelenmiş bir anneye zeytin dalı uzatmanın hoş bir hareket olacağını düşünmüştü. Aralarındaki sorunlara rağmen ondan asla nefret etmezdi. Seulgi bunu takdir ediyordu. Çiçekleri alırken gülümsemesi içtendi.

“Teşekkür ederim.” dedi. “Çok güzeller. İçeri geç, yemek neredeyse hazır.”

Seulgi pek yemek yapan birisi değildi ama böyle zamanlarda ayrı bir çaba harcardı. Bunda da oldukça iyiydi. Sehun küçükken kardeşleriyle mutfakta ona yardım ettiği için biliyordu. Maalesef şirketin sorumluluğu arttıkça ve çocukları büyüdükçe yemek dersleri daha az sıklaşmıştı.

Sehun yine de bu çabasını takdir ediyordu.

O çiçekleri vazoya koymaya giderken Sehun içeriye geçti ve Wooyong tarafından hemen ablukaya alındı.

“Selam.” Wooyong gülümseyerek ona sarıldı. Geri çekildiğinde ifadesi biraz ciddileşti. “Geldiğin için teşekkürler. Söylemese bile annemin gerçekten minnettar olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Aslında söyledi.” Sehun alçak sesle konuştu. Sesi mutfağa gitmeyecekti. Wooyong rahatlayarak Sehun’u kucakladı.

Kris çok geçmeden onlara katıldı; selamlaşmalar ve kucaklaşmalardan sonra yemek için oturdular. Sehun babasının olmamasına şaşırmıyordu. Geçmişte bile nadiren aile yemeklerine katılırdı.

“Ee,” Seulgi konuşmaya başladı ve sesindeki tereddütle çocukları dikkatini ona verdi. “Sanırım hepiniz sizi buraya neden davet ettiğimi biliyorsunuz.” Biraz rahatsız görünüyordu ama samimiydi. Sehun onu suçlayamazdı; Oh’lar asla sıcaklığı ve sersemliği hoş karşılamazlardı. “Çünkü… Şey, bazı değişiklikler oldu. Bunu bir sondan ziyade fırsat olarak görmek istiyorum.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Annesinin bazı ilişkilerini yeniden kurmak istediğini biliyordu ama bu daha ciddi bir şeymiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Nedir konu?” Kris dikkatle sordu.

“Donghae ve ben boşanıyoruz.” diye açıkladı. “Uzun zamandır çalkantılıydı ve toplum imajımızı etkilemesin diye kendimizi tutuyorduk. Ama o artık bir aile kurmak istiyor.” Durakladı. “Eunhyuk’la.”

Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve çenesini sıktı. Hepsi babasının ilişkisini biliyordu ama hiç bahsetmemişlerdi. Çocuklarının ısrarlarına rağmen Seulgi onu boşamayı reddetmişti. Donghae de boşanma taraftarı değildi. Bunların hiçbiri ortaya çıkmamıştı. Kris boşanmış kadınlara karşı eski kafalı önyargıları olan insanlarla tartışıyordu. Sonuçta anneleri bir moda imparatorluğunun CEO’suydu.

Kişisel olarak Sehun mantıklı duyguları kadar kendi kişisel duygularının da farksız olduğunu düşünüyordu. Seulgi ona zayıf bir anında ilişkiyi ilk öğrendiği zamandan ve babalarına âşık olmadığından, saygı duyduğundan bahsetmişti. Daha önce sahip oldukları sevgiyi yitirdiklerinden. Ama yine de acı veriyordu. Acı vermesi ihanetti. Seulgi, Donghae ve sevdiği omegadan bahsedince Sehun acının o zamandan beri oralarda bir yerde olduğunu biliyordu.

“Orospu çocuğu.” Kris alçak sesle küfretti. Hakaretten çok ünlem gibiydi ve Sehun ona baktı.

“Sorun değil.” Seulgi biraz zoraki söylemişti. “Kaçınılmazdı. Hepimiz eninde sonunda gerçekleşeceğini biliyorduk.”

“Olsun.” dedi Wooyong ve başını iki yana salladı. “Sana yaşattıklarından nefret ediyorum.” Durakladı. “Başa çıkabilecek misin?”

Hepsi ne demek istediğini biliyorlardı; Seulgi boşanmayı açıklayan kişi olursa, evlilik dışı ilişki yaşayan Donghae değil de onun hikâyeyi kontrol edebilmesine imkân olurdu. İş hayatlarında kişisel hayatları kurcalanacak çok fazla ünlü yoktu. Yine de kimin ne yaptığı kariyerlerinde farklılığa neden olabilirdi. Özellikle de pozisyonuna ve statüsüne rağmen kadın olduğundan dolayı Seulgi için.

“Sanırım.” dedi Seulgi ve şarabını yudumladı. Çocuklarıyla iyi gittiği ve destekleriyle karşılaştığı için rahatlamış görünüyordu. Sehun annesi aksini düşündüğü için biraz üzülmüştü. “Sessizce yapılırsa. Bir süredir ayrı olduğumuzu açıklayacağım ve bu şaşırtıcı olmaz. Sonraki süreç hâlâ belirlenmedi.”

Bunu düşündüğü, kritikleri yaptığı çok belliydi.

Sehun başını salladı. Bu uzun zamandır annesinden duyduğu en dürüst sözlerdi. Rahatlatıcı ve yenilendirici olmasına rağmen yine de suçlu hissediyordu. Tabii ki mesafesini korumak ve kızmak için iyi bir nedeni vardı ama annesi söz konusu olunca umursamamak zordu.

“Neyse.” Seulgi sahte gülümsemesini sundu. “Şimdi bu aradan çıktığına göre, nasılsınız? Nasıl gidiyor hayatlarınız?”

Bir süre gergin bir sessizlik oluştu. Buraya gelmeleri tartışma olmasına rağmen Kris, Wooyong ve Sehun şimdilik boş vermeye karar verdiler. Kırılgan olmak anneleri için zor bir şeydi ve bunun zamana ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyorlardı. En azından Sehun artık çocuklarına daha dikkatli yaklaşmak istediğini anlayabiliyordu. Babaları, kocası, yeni bir aile kurmak için onunla bağlarını koparmak isterken oğullarıyla ilişkisinin daha önemli olduğunu hissediyor olmalıydı. Donghae her zaman babaları olacak ve bu asla değişmeyecek olsa bile.

“Aslında,” Kris, Seulgi’nin itirafından sonraki sessizliği bozdu. “Bir şey söylemeliyim.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı ama Kris demeden önce ne olduğunu anladı. “Chanyeol’ü biliyorsunuz?”

Seulgi şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Sevgilin mi?” tereddütle sordu. Sevgili kelimesi onun ağzından çok yabancıymış gibi çıkıyordu.

“Evet.” Kris başını salladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Şey, onun bir sevgilisi var.”

Annesinin kaşları çatılırken daha çok sessizlik oluştu. Hepsi olayı izlerken Sehun hemen bakışlarını ağabeyine çevirdi.

“Anlamıyorum.” dedi Seulgi.

“Chanyeol ve ben beraberiz.” Kris açıklamaya başladı. “O ayrıca Baekhyun’la beraber. Ama ben ve Baekhyun beraber değiliz.”

Açıklayıcı bir tabirdi ama yine de çoğu insanın kavramakta zorlanacağı bir durumdu.

Seulgi uzun süre durakladı. “Yani, siz üçünüz…”

“Bir ilişki içerisindeyiz.” Kris onun sözlerini tamamladı. “Evet. Bir çeşit. Ben Chanyeol’le beraberim ama Baekhyun ve ben tamamen platoniğiz.”

Seulgi bir süre Kris'e baktıktan sonra bakışlarını kaçırdı ve şarabını yudumladı. Üzgün görünmüyordu, şaşkın ve donakalmış gibiydi o yüzden ona zaman tanıdılar. Özellikle de az önce bıraktığı duygusal bombadan sonra. Oğullarına döndü.

“Bunu biliyor muydunuz?” hepsine soruyordu ve sesinde yargılama yoktu. Sehun şaşırmıştı.

Wooyong ve Sehun başlarını salladılar.

“Evet.” dedi Sehun. “Baekhyun’u biliyordum. Sana ikinci cinsiyetimi anlattığım gün evlenmemi istediğin çocuk hani.”

Bu Seulgi’yi daha çok şaşırtmış gibiydi. Yüzündeki düşünceli bir ifadeyle şarabından yeni bir yudum aldı. “Şey,” uzun bir sessizlikten sonra konuştu. “Bu konuda ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum.”

Bu Kris'in cesaretini kırmış gibiydi, omuzları çöktü; onu tanımayan biri için belirgin değildi.

“Sorun değil.” dedi Kris ama sesinde kırgınlık vardı.

“Öyle demek istemedim.” Seulgi en büyük oğluna döndü ve iç çekti. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak sonraki cümlelerini dikkatle seçti. “Anlıyormuşum gibi davranmayacağım. Başka seçimleri anlamadığım gibi.” Sehun’a döndü, sonra yeniden Kris'e baktı. “Ama son zamanlarda size sert davrandığımı fark ettim. Hepinize. Donghae’yle olanlar da işin içine girince, ben… Sanırım bu olaya bakış açısı kazandırıyor.”

Kris'in ifadesi değişti ve yumuşakça gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederim anne.” Elini Seulgi’ninkinin üzerine koydu.

Seulgi içten bir şekilde gülümsedi ve sonra Sehun’a döndü. Bakışlarında özür vardı. “Sehun, o gece söylediklerime gelirsek—“

Sehun anı mahvetmek istemeyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Anne, zorunda değil—“

“Hayır, dediklerim ve tepkim için özür dilemek zorundayım. Senin için kolay olmadığını biliyorum. Seni kabul etmek yerine, her şeyi zorlaştırdım. Çok özür dilerim. Lütfen beni affet. Görüşlerimin değiştiğini, artık omegaları kötü ve zayıf olarak görmediğimi bilmeni istiyorum.”

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve o geceden beri aklında olan tek soruyu sormaya karar verdi. “Anne, neden omegaları bu kadar aşağılıyorsun?”

“Onlardan nefret etmeyi öğretilerek büyüdüm. Nedenini hiç bilmiyorum ama ailem bana her zerremle omegalardan nefret etmemi öğretti. Birisinin aklına yetişkin olana kadar aşılanmış bu nefreti bırakmak kolay değil ama senin için deniyorum.” Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşuyordu.

“Yaptığım şeyleri inkâr edemem. Menfur şeylerdi ama onları artık geride bıraktığımı bilmeni istiyorum. Değişebilirim—hayır, değişmek istiyorum ve sana bunu kanıtlamak niyetindeyim. Güvende ve sevildiğini hissetmeni istiyorum. Seni o şekilde yetiştirmemeliydim. Senin yanında olmalıydım. Çok özür dilerim.” Sehun annesinin duygularının içten olduğunu ve gizli bir niyeti olmadığını görebiliyordu. “Sana kendini güvensiz ve reddedilmiş hissetme nedenini verdiğim için özür dilerim. Kötü bir anne olduğum için özür dilerim. Hepinize sebep olduğum acılar için özür dilerim.” tek tek çocuklarının hepsine baktı. Yanaklarından gözyaşları süzülüyordu. “Lütfen beni affedin.”

Kris yerinden kalkıp annesine ilk sarılandı. Bununla beraber annesinin hıçkırıkları arttı. “Ben-ben çok üzgünüm.” Hıçkırıklara boğuldu.

“Sorun değil, anne. Seni affediyorum.” Kris ona sıkıca sarılarak söyledi.

Wooyong da kalkıp sarılan ikiliye katıldı. “Bana karşı direkt bir şey yapmadın ama hyunga ve Sehun’a yaptıkların için sana hep gücendim. Sehun seni affederse ben de affederim.”

Bunu duyunca Sehun yerinden kalktı, gözlerinde yaşlarla ailesine katıldı. Ağabeylerine ve annesine sıkıca sarıldı. “Seni affediyorum anne.”

Seulgi derin bir iç çekti. “Teşekkür ederim, hepinize.”

Bir süre öyle kaldıktan sonra geri çekildiler ve Seulgi yeniden Sehun’a sarıldı. “Senin adına çok mutluyum Sehun. Tebrikler. Çiftleşmişsin. Senin için doğru insanı bulmana çok seviniyorum. Ben hastalıklı önyargılar ve dedikodulardan etkilendiğim için yanlış başlangıç yaptığımızı biliyorum. Ama artık seni mutlu gördüğüm için Kai'yi alfan olarak seçerek ne kadar doğru bir karar verdiğini anlıyorum.” Sırtını sevgiyle okşuyordu. “Kayınvalidenle de işleri düzeltmeye karar verdim. Sanırım artık çocuklarımız resmen evli olduğu için düşmanlığa son vermenin zamanı geldi.”

Annesinin yanaklarını sevgiyle okşadıktan sonra ona çocukken olduğu gibi sıkıca sarıldı. Annesi şakağını öperek saçlarını sevdi. Dakikalar sonra geri çekilince annesi gülümsüyordu. “Bunu yapacak mısın?”

Annesi başını salladı ve saçlarını okşadı. “Yapacağım. Eski arkadaşlığımızın hatırına olmasa bile senin için yapacağım. Şimdi Kai'nin sana iyi geldiğini görebiliyorum.”

“Gerçekten iyi geliyor.” Sehun kabul ediyordu. Onları gülümseyerek izleyen ağabeylerine döndü.

“Ayarlanmıştır.” dedi annesi ve ona oturmasını işaret etti. Alnını öptükten sonra kendisi de oturdu. “Oğullarımın partnerlerinin hepsini gerçek bir aile yemeğine davet etmek istiyorum. Ne dersiniz?”

“Mükemmel.” Wooyong gülümsedi. “Irene çok sevinecektir.”

“Irene mi? Bae Irene mi? Hani şu annemin benimle istediği—“

“Evet, Sehun, o Irene. Neyse ki zorunda olduğumuz için değil istediğimiz için beraber olmaya karar verdik. Birbirimizi sevdiğimiz için.”

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun kocaman sırıtıyordu. “Senin ve Irene’in çıktığına inanamıyorum.”

Wooyong gözlerini devirdi ancak yüzünde sevgi dolu bir gülümseme vardı. “Birbirimizi gerçekten seviyoruz.”

“Senin adına çok mutlu oldum hyung.”

“Evet, bu yılın sonunda evlenmeye karar verdik.”

“Yedi ay içinde mi?”

“Evet, çoktan Bae’lerle konuştum ben.” Annesi araya girdi. “Ve kabul ettiler.”

“Bu harika, hyung. Tebrik ederim.”

Kris, Wooyong’un omzunu sıvazladı. “Tebrikler kardeşim.”

Sehun göğsüne yayılan sıcaklığı hissediyordu. Yeni ama aynı zamanda değildi. Aniden bunu ne kadar çok özlediğini fark etti. Ailesini seviyordu, her zaman sevmişti ve sevecekti. Bu gecenin yeni umutlar ve cesaretler getirmesine çok rahatlamıştı.

Akşam yemeğinin geri kalanı hoş sohbetler geçmişti ve Sehun geldiğine memnundu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Kris arabasını kilitleyip evine doğru yürümeye başladı ancak evinden birkaç adım uzaklıktaki birisi dikkatini çekince durdu. İki kişiydiler; bir yetişkin Beta ve çok tanıdık gelen bir çocuk. Kris çocuğu daha önce nerede gördüğünü çıkaramıyordu. Çocuk kafasını kaldırıp ona baktığında Kris'in nefesi boğazına takılıp kaldı.

Omzunda bir el hissettiğine kadar çocuğa doğru ilerlediğinin farkında değildi. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak transından çıktı ve betaya kocaman gözlerle baktı. “Sen Kris olmalısın.” dedi adam ve Kris bakışlarını yeniden çocuğa çevirdi. Sonra betaya dönerek başını salladı.

“Evet. Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

“Ben Zitao. Luhan’ın kuzeniyim. Buraya Luhan’ın son dileği olarak oğlunu sana vermeye geldim.”


	29. 28.Bölüm

Kris'in kalbi sözleri duyunca hızlanmaya başladı. Çocuğa—oğluna— bakmaya devam ediyordu. Küçük çocuğa daha yakından bakmak için eğildi. Yaklaştığı anda Luhan ve kendisinin karışmış kokuları burun deliklerini doldurdu. Nefesini tutarak titreyen eliyle oğlana nazikçe dokundu—oldukça nazikçe yanağını okşadı. Bu çocuğun oğlu olduğuna şüphe yoktu. Luhan’dan aldığı belli olan badem gözleri dışında tıpa tıp ona benziyordu.

Ama bunu nasıl kaçırırdı? Giderken Luhan’ın hamile olduğunu nasıl bilmezdi?

“Çünkü o sakladı. Kendinin çoğu şeyini sakladığı gibi.” dedi Tao ve Kris hızla betaya bakışlarını çevirerek kelimeleri sesli dile getirip getirmediğini düşündü.

“Hayır, dile getirmedin. Benim insanların zihnini okuma yeteneğim var. Biz büyücüyüz. Luhan da öyleydi ve oğlun da öyle.”

“Aman tanrım!” Kris fısıltıyla söyledi ve hemen oğluna döndü.

“O seni çok sevdi ama bir nedenden ötürü sana kim olduğunu asla söylememiş. Sanırım şeytan kanı taşıyan bir çocuğu taşıdığını öğrendiğinde vereceğin tepkiden korktu.”

“Ben sanmıştım ki ebeveynlerim—“

“Evet, annenin onun gitmesinde bir rolü var. Onun bir itişe ihtiyacı vardı ve neyse ki annen de bunu ona vermişti. Neden yaptığını anlayamayacağın için üzgünüm ama ben anlıyorum.”

Kris oğlunu titreyen elleriyle tutarken gözyaşlarının akmasına izin verdi. “Adın ne?” yumuşak bir sesle sordu.

“Lufan.” diye cevapladı çocuk ve babasına gülümsedi. Kris yılan gibi çatallı olan dilini ve üstte altı adet keskin dişini görmüştü. Bunlar oğlunun büyücü damgaları olmalıydı.

Kris aynı anda pek çok duygu yaşıyordu; aşk, sevgi, mutluluk, keder ve Luhan’ın çocuğunu taşıdığını bilmediği için kendine olan öfkesi. “Ona bizim adımızı vermiş. Luhan ve Yifan.” Sesi duygulardan dolayı kalın çıkmıştı. “Ona ne oldu?” bakışlarını Tao’ya çevirdi ve betanın yüzündeki kederli ama suçlu ifadeyi gördü.

“Eşimi ve oğlumu kurtarırken öldü.” dedi Tao ve gözyaşlarını sildi. “Bazı düzenbaz şeytanlar Edom’dan kaçıp sıradanlara saldırıyordu.”

“Sıradanlar mı?”

“Evet, insanlara böyle hitap ederiz.” Tao durup devam etti. “Ailem maalesef oradaydı ve Luhan da yanlarındaydı. Şeytanları Edom’a geri göndermeyi başarmış ama ölümcül bir yara almış. Onu iyileştiremedim—hayır, Şeytan zehri kanımıza karıştığında hiçbir büyücü iyileştiremezdi. Bu yüzden kurtarılamadı ama son nefesini vermeden önce benden Lufan’ı Alfa babasına götürmemi istedi. Son dileğini yerine getireceğime söz verdim.”

Kris seslice hıçkırdı ve oğluna sarılarak ağlamaya başladı. “Çok üzgünüm.” Kimden özür dilediğinden emin değildi. Özür dileyecek çok şeyi olduğunu biliyordu.

“İçeriye geçelim.” Tao neler olduğunu görmek için evlerinden çıkan sakinlere bakarak söyledi.

Kris başını sallayarak ayağa kalktı. Oğlunu korumacı bir şekilde kucağına almıştı. Diğer eliyle de kapıyı açtı.

“Hâlâ güçlerini geliştiriyor. Keşke öğretmek ve rehber olabilmek için yanında olabilseydim ama Luhan sana daha çok ihtiyacı olduğunu açıkça söyledi.” Tao eve girdikten sonra söyledi.

Kris hımladı, aniden baba olmasıyla ve bir zamanlar sevdiği adamı kaybetmesinin acısıyla dolup taşan duygularından dolayı dili bağlanmıştı. “Baba!” dedi Lufan ve minik elleriyle Kris'in gözyaşlarını sildi. Bu daha çok ağlamasına neden olmuştu. “Ağlama.”

_Nasıl ağlamam?_

“Appam bana seni anlattı. Hatta fotoğraflarını gösterdi. Hepsi çantamda.” Çocuk parmaklarını şaklattı—Kris oğlunun büyü yapmasını hayranlıkla izliyordu—ama fotoğraf çağıracağına elma suyu şişesi çağırmıştı. O da maalesef alfanın kıyafetlerine dökülmüştü. “Ayy pardon.” Çocuk sevimli bir şekilde söyledi.

Kris gülümsedi ve oğluna henüz karşılaştığı birine daha önce hiç hissedemeyeceği kadar sevgiyle bakarak başını iki yana salladı. “Önemli değil tatlım.”

“Bunu yapıp duruyor, bu yüzden büyüsünün stabil olmadığını söylemiştim. Ustalaşması için bir büyücüye ihtiyacı var.”

Kris başını salladı, aklında çoktan oğlu konusunda güvenebileceği birisi vardı. “Bu sorun olmayacak. Kardeşimin eşi bir büyücü ve ona güveniyorum. Eminim oğluma iyi bakacak ve hediyesinde ustalaşmasına yardım edecektir.” _Oğlu_ —bunun gerçek olduğuna hâlâ inanamıyordu.

Tao rahatlamış görünüyordu. “Gerçekten çok endişeleniyordum ama artık rahat edebilirim.” dedi. “Eğer sorun olmazsa ailemle beraber ayda en az bir kere onu ziyarete geleceğim. O yeni insanların yanında rahat hissedene kadar.”

“Onu istediğin zaman görebilirsin. Her zaman hoş karşılanacaksın.”

“Teşekkürler.” Tao kibarca eğildi. “Korkarım artık gitmem gerekiyor.” Lufan’a döndü ve gülümseyerek alnını öptü. “Uslu bir çocuk olacak mısın?”

Lufan başını salladı. “Evet, Tao amca. Artık babamlayım, o bana bakar.”

Kris gözyaşları arasından gülümsedi. “Aynen öyle dostum. Sana çok iyi bakacağım ve seni sevecek bir sürü kişiyle tanışacaksın.”

“Pekâlâ o zaman.” Tao parmaklarını şaklattı ve havada bir valiz belirdi. “Bunlar onun eşyaları.”

“Çok teşekkürler Zitao.”

“Önemli değil. Ona iyi bak.”

“Bakacağım.”

Kris büyücünün bir geçit açmasını ve gözden kaybolmasını izledi. Sonra derince iç çekerek kucağındaki oğlana baktı. “Aç mısın?”

Lufan başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, değilim. Tao amca buraya gelmeden önce yedirdi.”

“Tamam, haydi seni yerleştirelim ve—“ durdu ve ön kapının açılma sesiyle başını çevirdi. Chanyeol sırıtarak içeriye girdi ancak sevgilisinin gözyaşlarını görünce gülümsemesi soldu.

“Amanın Kris, iyi misin?” hızla erkeğinin yanına koştu. “Ne oldu?” Kris'in kucağındaki oğlanı görünce gözleri kocaman oldu. “Bu tatlı şey de kim?”

Kris yeniden iç çekti. “Konuşmamız lazım.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. Kris konuşurken bakışları çocuğun üzerindeydi ve Lufan’dan gözlerini ayıramıyor gibiydi. Sonunda nefesi kesildi ve gözleri kocaman oldu. “Senin gibi kokuyor.” Ağzından kaçırdı ve farkındalığı yaşadı.

Kris hımlayarak oğlunu korumacı bir şekilde kendine çekti. “Bu yüzden seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

“Senin oğlun, değil mi?” Chanyeol gözleri kocaman halde sordu. Bir Kris'e bir çocuğa bakıyordu. “Ama nasıl?”

“Uzun hikâye.” Kris yatak odasına giderek oğlunu yatağa oturttu. “Seni biraz yalnız bıraksak sorun olur mu?”

Lufan itaatkârca başını salladı. “O arkadaşın mıydı?”

“Evet ve onunla konuşmak istiyorum. Şimdi. Önemli bir mesele.”

“Tamam. Sen arkadaşınla konuşurken televizyon izleyebilir miyim?”

Kris oğluna gülümseyerek saçlarını karıştırdı ve televizyonu açtıktan sonra uygun bir kanal ayarladı. Lufan’ı alnından öptükten sonra hâlâ bıraktığı yerde bekleyen ve yüzünde okunmaz ifadeyle duran Chanyeol’ün yanına gitti.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Hayal mi görüyordu? Bu gerçek miydi? Uyuyor muydu? Bu bir rüya mıydı? Kendini çimdikledi ve keskin acı şüphelerini yatıştırdı. Hayır, mantıksal olarak yaklaştığında bu ne bir rüya ne de halüsinasyondu. Bedeni farklı hissediyordu, başka bir anlama gelemezdi yani.

Sehun’un elleri şiddetle titriyordu; dizlerinin bağı çözülüverdi ve birden kendini banyo zemininde buldu. Tükürüğü boğazına takılınca zorlukla yutkundu, gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı ve fayans duvara yaslandı. Nefes almak onun için çok zor hale gelmişti—nefes almak zorundaydı, yine de ciğerleri nasıl olduğunu unutmuş gibiydi.

Bedeni aynı zamanda hem taş gibi ağırlaşmıştı hem de bir tüy kadar hafiflemişti.

Umut gerçeğe dönmüştü.

Dudaklarından neşe dolu bir iç çekiş döküldü ve bedenini baştan aşağıya pelte haline getirdi. Göz kapakları zar zor açılıyordu, gözlerini kırpıştırıp kapattığında sıcak yaşların yanaklarından boşaldığını fark etti.

Minnettarlık göğsünü sarmalamıştı ve boğuk sesli bir hıçkırık dudaklarından döküldü. Son birkaç haftadır iyi hissetmiyordu, hamileliği muhtemelen üç haftadan fazlaydı. Kızışmasının ikinci ya da üçüncü gününde hamile kalmış olmalıydı. Rahminin omegasını bastırmak için yıllardır kullandığı bastırıcılardan dolayı zarar görmesinden çok korkmuştu. Ama şimdi endişelenmesine gerek kalmamıştı.

“Teşekkür ederim! Teşekkür ederim! Teşekkür ederim!” hıçkırıklara boğuldu. Elindeki hamilelik testini sıkıca tutarken hâlâ titriyordu.

Buna inanamıyordu. Dört tane hamilelik testi yaptıktan sonra bile.

_Kai._ Alfasına söylemesi gerekiyordu.

Test parmaklarının arasından kayıp _tak_ diyerek yere düştü. Kollarını karnına sıkıca doladı. Soğuk duvara yaslanmış sonunda rahatlarken dudaklarından yeni bir iç çekiş döküldü ve başını geriye atıp derin bir nefes aldı.

Rahminin bir bebeğe ev sahipliği yapacağını hiç beklemiyordu—bu olağanüstüydü.

_Kai, baba olacağız._

Titreyen elleriyle karnını okşuyordu. Göstermeye başlaması birkaç ay sürecekti ama içindeki hayat büyüdüğü sürece hiç önemli değildi.

Kontrol edilemez bir şekilde kahkahalara boğulması onu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. İçindeki gayzer fokurduyordu ve bir kere yüzeye çıktı mı durdurulamazmış gibi geliyordu. Tüm bedeni neşeyle sarsılıyordu. Aniden içinde bastırdığı aşkın, çocuklarına karşı olan sevginin farkına vardı—kıkırdayan bir deliye dönmüştü.

Sehun’un bunu eşine söylemesi gerekiyordu. Kai'nin güzel haberi alan ilk kişi olmasını istiyordu ve biraz beklemesi gerekiyordu. Bu sırada kendini toparlayıp ellerini yıkadı—çiş kokuyordu resmen—ve sonra gül goncası çayı yaptı. Bekleyiş onu öldürecekti ancak işinin ortasında Kai'ye mesaj atmak istemiyordu çünkü sorun var diye endişelenirdi.

O yüzden bekleyecekti. Bu sırada büyük haberi nasıl vermesi gerektiğini düşünecekti.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Neyse ki çok beklemesine gerek kalmadı. Sehun kendine bir fincan çay koyacakken oturma odasının ortasına bir geçit açıldı. Birazcık sakinleşen kalbi yeniden deli gibi atmaya başlamıştı; kulaklarında çınlıyordu.

Şaşırmış ama gülümseyen yüzüyle karşıladı eşi onu. “Sehun, seni bu kadar çabuk görmeyi beklemiyordum. Annenle yemeğiniz nasıl geçti?”

Kai yaklaşıp arkadan ona sarıldığında gülümsemeden edemedi. Güçlü ama nazik kollar etrafında sıkılaşırken burnu ensesine dokunuyordu. Alfası yüzünü omuzlarının tam ortasına gömdü.

“Hoş geldin. Akşam yemeği mükemmel geçti. Annemle aramız düzeldi.” dedi. “Çay ister misin? Gül goncası, en sevdiğinden.” diye sordu. Kendini eşine tamamen yaslayıp çaydanlık elinden düşecek diye korkuyordu.

Birkaç saniye sonra cevap aldı. “Olur, teşekkürler. Her şey yolunda mı?”

Sorusuyla beraber kalbi hopladı ve az daha kendini yakacaktı. Sesini normal tutmaya çalışıyordu ama heyecanı ona ihanet etmişti. “E-Evet. Neden yolunda olmasın ki? Otursana. Ben sana çayını getiririm.”

Kai'nin bu kadar yakınında olması onu sakinleştirmiyordu; kelimeler boğazından kendiliğinden dökülecek gibiydi. Ama sözlerini yuttu ve duygularını ele vermemeye çalıştı. Kai'nin bağlarından hissedebildiğini biliyordu.

“Tamam… Ama bir şey olmadığına emin misin?” Asil Büyücü ondan ayrılıp koltuğa giderken ısrar etti.

Cevap vermeden önce derin bir nefes alıp verdi ve bardakları eline aldı. Eşinin yanına giderken sevinçten ve gerginlikten başı dönüyordu resmen. Zemin ayaklarının altından kayıp gidecekmiş gibi hissetmişti.

“Her şey yolunda. Al.” Titreyen elleriyle uzattı, heyecanını bastıramıyordu artık. Koltuğa otururken fırlayıp mutluluk dansı yapmasına ramak kalmıştı.

Bağları titreşti ve coştu.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Kai gülümseyerek porselen bardağı aldı. Çayını yudumladıktan sonra ekledi. “Güzel olmuş. Oh, aklıma gelmişken. Bugün Kyungsoo'yu gördüm, sana selam söyledi. Başka bir büyücüyle çiftleşecekmiş. Birkaç hafta sonraki kutlamaya davetliyiz.”

Sehun dalgınca mırıldandı. “Öyle mi? Birisiyle görüştüğünü bilmiyordum.”

“Ben de bugüne kadar bilmiyordum. Sen içmiyor musun?” Kai sesinde merakla sordu. Kahve gözleri eşinin yüzünde geziniyordu.

Bu çok zordu. Ortamı ayarlayıp özel bir şekilde yapmak istemişti. Neyse, haber zaten tek başına özel bir şeydi. Sadece daha çok… Tanrım, bu çok sinir bozucuydu. “Şey, evet, birazdan…” durakladı. Bakışları odada gezindi ve o anda daha fazla erteleyemeyeceğini anladı.

Alfa bardağı indirdi ve mırıldandı. “Sehun, ne oldu? Annende kötü bir şey mi oldu? Herkes iyi mi? Sen iyisin. Bir şey sezemiyorum gerçi—“

İçindeki hayatı düşününce ondan tatlı bir koku yayılmaya başladı. Kendi kokusuna karışmış yeni bir esans vardı—çilek kokusu bezenmiş ıtrışahî ve çıkaramadığı bir şey daha vardı.

Omegasının hoş kokusu ciğerlerini doldururken Kai'nin burun delikleri kabardı ve zihnine kadar yol aldı. Orada kendisine bir yuva kurmuş gibiydi. Tanrılar aşkına! Bu farklı aroma yeniydi. Çok tatlıydı. Neredeyse aşırı tatlıydı, onu sarhoş ediyor gibiydi. Aklından milyonlarca düşünce geçiyordu ve hepsi tek bir cevaba işaret ediyordu—onu hem ölümüne korkutan hem de dünyadaki en mutlu adam yapan bir cevaba.

İdrak ettiği anda nefesi kesildi.

Sehun…

Olabilir miydi?

Boğazında atan kalbinin atışlarını yutkundu ve elindeki bardağı sıkıca kavradı. Sonra sordu. “Kokun, az önce, kokuyordu… Sehun, sen—“

Sehun alfasının konuşmasını bitirmeyi beklemedi, o yüzden Kai'nin bir keresinde kendisine yaptığı şeyi yaptı ve işaret parmağını aralık dudaklarına bastırdı.

Duygularıyla sarmalanan sesi hem ağlamaktan hem de gülmekten çatlak çıkmıştı. “Sana âşık olduğumdan beri senin çocuğunu taşımak istedim hep. O zamanlar çok korktuğum için kabul etmeyi reddetsem bile. Ve şimdi, sana söyleyebilirim ki o dileğim gerçek oldu. Kai, nasıl oldu bilmiyorum ama ben hamileyim.”

Alfanın gözleri kocaman açıldı ve ağzı açık kaldı. Sehun’un hızlı refleksleri olmasaydı elinden kayan bardak yeri boylayacaktı. Bir anlığına ortamda çıt çıkmadı. Tüm dünya bir dakikalığına durmuş gibiydi ve o anda sadece ikisi vardı. Kalp atışları çok hızlıydı, göğsünü hissedemiyordu ve eğer böyle donmuş halde kalmaya devam ederse Kai'nin kendisine CPR yapmak zorunda kalacağına emindi.

“Kai? Sen iyi misin?” erkeğini bozduğundan korkarak sordu. Elleriyle donakalan suratı kavradı ve çok geçmeden cevabını aldı.

_Hamile._ Onun Sehun’u hamileydi. Kulakları ona oyun oynamıyorlardı, değil mi?

Tanrım!

Bir çocuk. Onların çocuğu.

Sessizlik Kai'nin kahkahalarıyla bozuldu—sesli, melodik ve sersemleticiydi. Elleri eşinin ellerini nazikçe kavramıştı ve avuç içlerine sayısız öpücük kondurmaya başlamıştı.

Kai gözyaşlarının esaretini sonunda sonlandırmıştı. Çok geçmeden Sehun’un gözyaşları da onlara katıldı. Omegası berrak gözleriyle—ona baharı ve yeni yaşamı hatırlayan gözleriyle— ona baktığında kalbi taşlanıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Önündeki bu güzel adam ona daha güzel bir hediye veremezdi.

“Oh tatlım! Bu hediyenin üstünü verebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Sehun, teşekkür ederim. Teşekkür ederim! Hayatımda ilk defa seninle tanıştığıma ve aynı zaman diliminde yaşadığıma minnettarım. Sana âşık olmak, senin beni seçmen, beraber bir hayat kurmamız, el ele yürümemiz, bu bebek için. Bir mucizeden başka bir şey olamaz.” diye fısıldadı. Sesi çatlak çıkıyordu, elinin ellerine ve bileklerine öpücükler konduruyordu. Sonunda onu sımsıkı bir şekilde göğsüne sardı. “Taehyung bana rüyanı anlattığında, çocuğumuzu taşıyamayacağının bir işareti sanmıştım ama böyle değilmiş.”

“Ben de öyle sanmıştım. Kendime çok zarar verdiğimi sanıyordum ve sana bir çocuk veremeyeceğim için çok korkuyordum.”

Hayatın önüne kaç tane engel çıkardığı önemli değildi çünkü sonunda ruhu yolculuğunu tamamlamış ve Sehun’un ruhunun kapısını çalmıştı. “Sana öpücüklerimle seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi ve sana içinde taşıdığın hayat için ne kadar çok minnettar olduğumu söylememe izin ver.” Kai dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı ve sonra o dudaklar birleşti. Kai bacaklarının arasına yere diz çöktü.

Dikkatli bir şekilde lacivert gömleğini kaldırdı, koyu gri pantolonunu çözdü ve sonra karnı açığa çıktığında eşinin sıcak dudakları öpücükleriyle karnındaki yavruya tapınmaya başladı.

Sehun gözlerini önündeki adamdan alamıyordu. Ayaklarının altına serilen saf aşkla sersemlemişti. Elleri alfasının ipek gibi yumuşak sarı saçlarını buldu ve parmaklarıyla kafatasına masaj yaptı. Gözleri titreşerek kapandı ve sevgi dolu öpücüklerin tadını çıkardı. “Kai, seni—“

Kelimeleri aceleci bir ağız tarafından yutuldu. “Seni çok seviyorum, Sehun. O kadar çok ki kalbim patlayacak gibi. Tanrım, seninle evlenmeyi çok istiyorum.” Eşi öpücüğün arasında fısıldadı.

Kai'nin parmak uçları tenine onu yutan kıvılcımlar gönderiyormuş gibiydi. “Tanrım, benimle evlenmek mi istiyorsun?” diye soludu.

Kai başını salladı ve geri çekilerek sürekli cebinde sakladığı küçük kutuyu çıkardı. “Bu aile yüzüğümüzdür. Babamın anneme evlenme teklifi ettiği yüzük ve şimdi de bununla ben sana teklif ediyorum.” Kai bir dizinin üzerine çöktü ve asil sembollerle süslenmiş kutuyu uzattı.

Sehun’un bakışları Kai ve küçük kutu arasında gidip gelirken nefesi kesiliyordu. Kai gergince gülümsüyordu eşine. Ondan aldığı tepkiyi sevmişti. Aptal Kai kendini cezalandırıyordu. “Sehun, teklif edeceğim zaman kullanacağım harika bir konuşma hazırladım. En azından her sabah banyodaki aynaya konuşmamı yaparken bana harika gelmişti. Gerçek şu ki sana teklif edecek cesareti gerçekten bulduğumda o kadar gergindim ki zar zor konuşabilmiştim, o yüzden gerçekten niyetlendiğim soru yerine başka bir soru sordum. Özür dilerim hayatım, sana resmi olarak çiftleştiğimiz gece sormam gerekirdi. Yine birkaç aydır çıktığımız ve üç hafta önce çiftleştiğimiz için çok erken olduğunu düşünmenden korktum ama artık bu nişan yüzüğünü parmağında görmeden bir gün daha yaşayamayacağım. Evet, sonsuzluk için çiftleştik ama senin kocam da olmanı isterim.”

Derin bir nefes almak için durakladı ve sonra devam etti Kai. “Dindar bir adam değilim ama aşağıdaki her şeytana ve yukarıdaki her meleğe seni aylar önce hayatıma getirdikleri için şükrediyorum. Önceden mutlu olduğumu sanırdım. Fakat seninle tanıştığımdan beri ne kadar yanıldığımı anladım. Hayatım daha iyi şekilde değişti ve hepsi senin sayende. Şimdi çiftleştiğimiz ve ilk yavrumuzu beklediğimiz için, daha mutlu olamam. Sen kalbimi o kadar büyük bir aşk ve neşeyle dolduruyorsun ki bir gün patlayacağından korkuyorum. Asla âşık olmayayım diye kalbime ördüğüm tüm duvarlarımı yıkıp geçtin. Seni ay, gezegenler ve galaksi kadar çok seviyorum. Resmi olarak benim olmanı istiyorum çünkü seni çok, çok fazla, deli gibi seviyorum. Kocam olursan hayatıma büyük bir neşe vereceksin. Benimle evlenip Oh-Kim Sehun olur musun?”

Sehun kahverengi gözlerinde yaşlarla alfasına hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Bunun olmasına inanamıyordu. Kalbi göğsünü hızla dövüyordu. Nefes alması zordu. Aceleyle yanaklarını sildi ve başını salladı. “Evet, seninle evlenirim Kai. Seni seviyorum.” Kendini alfasının kollarına attı. Kai onu yakalayarak kollarını Sehun’un beline nazikçe, yavrularını incitmeyecek şekilde sardı. Sehun, Kai'nin dudaklarına ıslak bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra geriye yaslandı. Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını bir kez daha öptü ve yüzüğü gösterdi. Her tarafı elmaslar, zümrütler, yakutlar ve safilerle süslü altın bir yüzüktü. Yüzüğün içine _‘Edom’un Gerçek Prensesi’_ kazınmıştı ve Sehun yeniden gözlerinin buğulandığını hissetti.

“Ama ben bir prenses değilim.” Şakayla karışık söyledi.

Kai kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Yeniden bak!” dedi.

Sehun baktığında harflerin _‘Edom’un Gerçek Prensi’_ olarak değiştiğini görünce nefesini tuttu. “Nasıl?” bir eşine ve bir yüzüğe bakarak sordu.

“Yüzük sihirlidir. Sahibine göre şekil alıyor. Annem taktığı için prensesti. Şimdiki sahibinin prenses değil de prens olduğunu hissettiği için değişti. Nesillerdir böyle süregeliyor. Ve sadece gerçek eşler üzerinde işe yarıyor.”

Sehun başını salladı ve Kai'nin sihriyle yüzüğü parmağına göre ayarlamasını, sonra parmağına takmasını izledi. Sehun’a kur hediyesi olarak verdiği diğer yüzük de parmağında duruyordu. Yüzüğün koyu kırmızı parladığını görünce Sehun’un nefesi kesildi; güçleri bedenine akıyordu.

“Senin gerçek sahibi olduğundan emin oluyor. Mora dönüşürse, yüzük Gerçek Prens olarak seni kabul ediyordur. Kabul etmezse siyaha dönülecek ve seni içeriden öldürecektir. Bu yüzden sadece gerçek prenses/prens takabilir sadece—“ Kai'nin kelimeleri yüzüğün morun tonlarında—menekşe, erik rengi, lavanta—parlamasıyla kesildi. Çok güzel görünüyordu ve Sehun’un tenini canlandırıyordu. Hortumlar Sehun’un kalbine yer ederek yeniden nefesini kesti. Güçlerini Sehun’un bedenine sızdırmaya başladı. Yüzük Sehun’un etrafına koruma kalkanı oluşturuyordu. Sehun ise transta gibiydi ve sonra parlak gülümsemesiyle transından çıktı.

Kai'nin kolları sıkıca ona dolanmıştı; uzun parmakları ensesine kayarak dudaklarını nazikçe birleştirdi. Dilleri erotik bir dansa başladı, birbirlerinin tadına varıyorlardı.

Kai bir zamanlar onun için uzak bir hayalken şimdi bile beraber olduklarına hâlâ inanamıyordu. Beraber. Çiftleşmiş. Bebek bekliyorlardı.

Kapıdaki tıklamayla inleyerek ayrıldılar ve birbirlerine baktılar. Parmağını şaklatarak Kai, Sehun’un üzerini düzelttikten sonra kapıya bakmaya gitti.

Kapı açıldığı anda ağabeyinin kokusu burnuna geldi ve Sehun başını kaldırdı. Kris'in kucağında bir oğlan çocuğuyla içeri girmesini izledi. “Hyung!” Sehun hemen ayağa kalktı ve ağabeyinin tuttuğu çocuğa bakarken donup kaldı. İçine hoş duygular yayılıyordu ve hiç tanımasa da çocuğu kucağına alma güdüsü hissediyordu. Çocuk ona yabancı değil gibiydi. Hamile olduğu için Omega içgüdülerinden dolayı mıydı emin olamıyordu. Tek istediği çocuğu kucağına almaktı. “Bu küçük çocuğu nereden buldun?” Onun ya da Kris'in arkadaşlarının çocukları olmadığını biliyordu.

Kris yanlarına geldi ve oturarak çocuğu kucağına oturttu. Sonra Sehun ve Kai'ye baktı. “Bu Lufan, benim oğlum.” diye açıkladı.

“Ne?” Sehun ve Kai aynı anda bağırdılar.

“Ne demek senin oğlun? Hyung, bu bir şaka mı?” ikiliye yaklaşarak sordu.

Kris başını ciddi bir ifadeyle iki yana salladı. “Koklasana.” dedi Sehun’a.

Sehun yaklaştı ve oğlanın kokusunu içine çekti. Nefesini tuttu, çocukta ağabeyinin kokusunu alınca gözleri kocaman oldu. “Aman tanrım! Doğruyu söylüyorsun. Ama nasıl olur?”

“Uzun hikâye.” dedi Kris. “Luhan Omega babasıydı.”

“-dı?” Kai nişanlısının yanına geldi.

“Evet, o bir büyücüymüş, bunu ve hamile olduğunu benden saklamış. Sonra çekip giderek çocuğu kendisi büyütmüş. Birkaç hafta önce kuzeninin ailesini bir şeytan saldırısından korumaya çalışırken ölmüş ve kuzeninden Lufan’ı bana götürmesini istemiş.”

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun çocuğa doğru uzandı ve Lufan tereddüt etmeden Sehun’un kucağına geçti. Omega yeğenini kendine çekerek göğsüne sıkıca sardı. “Çok üzüldüm hyung. Hiç bilmiyordum.”

Kris hımladı. “Size anlatmaya ve Kai'den bir iyilik istemeye geldim.”

“İyilik mi? Senin için ne yapabilirim Kris?” diye sordu Kai.

“Oğlumun akıl hocası olmanı istiyorum. Ona sihrini kullanmayı ve kontrol etmeyi, büyücülükle alakalı her şeyi öğretmeni istiyorum.”

Kai gülümseyerek minik büyücünün saçlarını okşadı. “Tabii ki, benim için bir zevk.”

Kris derin bir nefes verdi, belli ki rahatlamıştı ve çiftin gözünden kaçmadı bu.

“Seni reddedeceğimi mi sandın?” Kai eğlenerek sordu ve Kris utanarak başını salladı. “Şaka yapıyor olmalısın. Sen ailedensin, Kris. Oğlun da Sehun’un olduğu kadar benim de yeğenim.”

Kris içten gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler. Benim için anlamı çok büyük.”

Sehun yeğeninin şakağını öptü. “Merhaba, ben Sehun. Babanın küçük kardeşiyim.”

Lufan başını kaldırdı ve Sehun’a bakarken tombul suratında dişlek bir gülümseme vardı. Jiyeon'unkine benzer keskin dişler ve çatal dili Sehun’un fark ettiği ilk şeylerdi. _Büyücü damgaları._ Çocuğa yakından baktığında Sehun, Kris'le olan olağanüstü benzerliğini görebiliyordu. “Merhaba.” dedi Lufan. “Babam bana senden bahsetti.” Yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü. “Çilekli ve vanilyalı dondurma gibi kokuyorsun.”

Kris şaşkınca oğluna bakıyordu. “Hayır, evlat. Sehun amcan gül ve bal kokar.”

“Hayır, baba. Çilekli ve vanilyayı dondurmayı severim. Birçok kez yedim ve nasıl koktuğunu biliyorum.”

Kris daha da şaşırırken Sehun kahkahasını tutuyordu. Büyük olanın burun delikleri genişledi, oğlunun dediklerini kontrol ediyordu. “Çünkü hamileyim hyung.”

Kris'in gözleri kocaman olurken ağzı açık kaldı. “Aman tanrım, gerçekten mi?” sırıtarak sordu. Sehun yüz kaslarını bozmasından korkuyordu. “Amca olacağım. Minik kardeşim hamile!” Neşeyle gülerek Sehun’a sarılmak için kalktı ama Kai'nin alçak hırlamasıyla Kai'ye sarılmaya karar verdi. Alfalar özellikle hamileyken eşlerine karşı aşırı korumacı olabiliyorlardı. Aileden bile olsa başka bir alfanın eşlerine yaklaşmalarından hoşlanmazlardı. “Tebrikler damat!” durup başını salladı. “Evet, sen damadımızsın. Parmağına yüzüğü takmalısın artık.”

Kai kıkırdayarak aynı heyecanla Kris'e sarıldı. “Taktım zaten.”

Kris geri çekilerek Kai'ye baktı ve Sehun parmağını sallayarak yüzüğünü gösterdi. “Gerçekten mi?” diye sordu ve Kai başını salladı. “Yok artık!” Kai ona en güzel hediyeyi vermiş gibi kalbini tutuyordu. Sert avukat imajından eser yoktu. “Vay canına, yüzük çok güzelmiş Hunnie. Kalbim patlamak üzere. Aşırı mutluluktan diye korkuyorum. Chanyeol ona Lufan'ı anlattığım anda bana evlenme teklifi etti. Onu bir aile olarak yetiştirmemizi istiyor. Şimdi de siz hem bebek bekliyorsunuz hem de evleniyorsunuz. Aman tanrım.” Sesi o kadar dramatik çıkıyordu ki Sehun dayanamayıp güldü.

“Senin adına çok sevindim hyung. Tebrikler.” Sehun, Lufan'ı düzgünce tutarak söyledi. “Seninle konuşacaktım bu konuyu ben de. Bekâr ebeveyn olmandan endişeleniyordum ama artık endişelenmeme gerek yok. Güzel yeğenimin iki babası olacak.”

Kris hımladı. “Aslında üç olacak. Baekhyun benim sevgilim olmasa da Chanyeol’ün sevgilisi ve Chan yakında onunla çiftleşecek. Yani Chanyeol resmi olarak onun babası olacağı için Baekhyun da Lufan'ın babası olacak.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Haklısın. Hepiniz adına çok sevindim.”

“Ben de.” dedi. “Sanırım yakında bir aile yemeği düzenlememiz lazım çünkü anneme söylememiz gereken çok şey var.”

“Katılıyorum.” dedi Sehun. “Annemi arayıp bir tarih ayarlayalım. Kai ve ben ev sahipliği yaparız. Ona haberleri vermek için sabırsızlanıyorum.”

“Harika. Chanyeol ve Omegasını davet edeceğim. Wooyong da Irene’i getirmek isteyecektir.” Kris durup devam etti. “Ama yemekten önce anneme ve babama Lufan'ı göstermem lazım.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Evet, yapmalısın.” Eğilerek yeğeninin alnını öptü. Hayatındaki her şey rayına oturmuştu ve daha mutlu olamazdı.


	30. 29.Bölüm

Kris, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun ilk gelenlerdi. Sehun, Kai'nin durmaksızın hırlamalarından dolayı alfalarla el sıkışmak zorunda kalmıştı ve Omega olduğu için, Alfasına tehdit oluşturmadığı için, sadece Baekhyun’a sarılabildi.

Sonra Wooyong ve nişanlısı geldi. Irene, Kai'nin hırlamalarını görmezden gelerek Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı ve etkilenmişçesine alfaya bakıp başını iki yana salladı. “İstediğin kadar hırla. Ne zaman istersem Sehun’a sarılacağım. O benim arkadaşım ve kayın biraderim. Alışsan iyi edersin.” Sonra kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışan Sehun’a döndü.

“Görüyorum ki hâlâ aynısın.”

“Tabii ki aynıyım.” Irene sırıttı ve Sehun’un yanağına bir öpücük kondurarak nişanlısının yanına döndü.

Sonra annesi geldi ve Sehun onu yanında Kai'nin annesiyle görünce şok oldu. İki kadın Sehun kapıyı açtığında konuşup gülüşüyorlardı. “Anne! Anne!” ikiliye gülümsedi ve Kai'nin annesine önce sarıldı. “İkiniz de geldiğiniz için çok sevindim.” Kai'den ailesini davet etmesini istemişti ama kırk yıl düşünse Kim Hyoyeon ve Kang Seulgi’nin beraber gelecekleri aklına gelmezdi.

“Asla kaçırmazdım.” Hyoyeon elini sırtında gezdirdikten sonra geri çekildi ve annesine sarılmasına izin verdi.

Kai hırladı ve Sehun’un annesi omzunun üzerinden ona baktı. Büyücü hızla elini dudaklarına bastırdı. “Aman tanrım, çok özür dilerim. Ben istememiştim—“ sesi elinden dolayı boğuk çıkıyordu.

Seulgi kıkırdayarak geri çekildi ve Sehun’un yanağını öptü. “Eşine karşı korumacı olmanı anlıyorum, gayet normal. Utanma sakın.” diyerek Kai'ye sarıldı.

Sehun ikiliye gülümsedi ve Kai, Seulgi’ye sarılınca gülümsemesi büyüdü. İlk kez kucaklaştıklarını görüyordu ve göğsüne hoş bir sıcaklık yayılıyordu.

“Geldiğin için teşekkürler.” dedi Kai. “Çok memnun oldum.”

“Asla kaçırmazdım.” Arkadaşı gibi söyledi.

“Ayrıca,” geri çekilerek annesine ve Sehun’un annesine baktı. “İkinizin yeniden arkadaş olmanıza da sevindim.”

Sehun’un annesi sırıtarak aynı şekilde sırıtan arkadaşına döndü. “Düşmanlık bizden çok şey aldı. Eski defterleri gömmenin zamanı gelmişti.” Seulgi’nin gözleri yaşardı ve yüzüne kederli—suçlu bir ifade yerleşti. “Özür dilerim. Benim hatam olduğunu bilmiyordum, babanın—Tiffany’nin o şeytana gidip babanı açığa çıkaracağını düşünmedim. Ben—“

“Seulgi, lütfen.” Hyoyeon araya girdi ve elini arkadaşının omzuna yasladı ve nazikçe sıktı. “Sorun değil, bilmiyordun. Bilerek yaptığını düşünecek kadar aptaldım. Seni affettim ama?”

Seulgi başını salladı. “Affettin, büyük kalbinle.”

Sehun’un neler olduğunu sormasına gerek yoktu; Kai'nin babası annesi başka bir arkadaşına yeteneğinden bahsettiği ve o kadının başka bir şeytana gitmesiyle diğer şeytanların Kai'nin babasının yerini öğrendiği için ölmüştü. Kral oğlunu getirmek için adamlarını göndermişti, Kai'nin annesi Seulgi’nin bilerek yaptığını düşünmüştü ve şimdi yanlış olduğunu anlıyordu. Her şey açığa çıkmıştı ve araları düzelmişti.

“Özür dileyecek bir şey yok, Bayan Oh.” dedi Kai ve kayınvalidesine sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Ben senin annenim velet.” dedi Seulgi ve Kai ‘anlaşıldı’ hareketi yapınca hepsi gülüştü.

Sonra Taeyeon, Jiyong, Jiyeon, Taehyung ve Yoongi beraber geldiler. Sehun, Taeyeon ve Taehyung’a sarılırken Jiyong ve Yoongi'yle el sıkıştı. Sonra Jiyeon'u kucağına alarak yüzünü öpücüklere boğdu. “Benim tatlı bezelyeme bakın hele.” Bir öpücük. “Her gün daha çok uzuyorsun ha?” bir öpücük daha. “Sehun dayın seni çok özledi.” Bir öpücük daha ve Jiyeon sevimli bir şekilde kıkırdamaya başladı.

“Ben de seni özledim en sevdiğim dayıcığım.” diyerek Sehun’un yüzüne öpücükler kondurdu.

Taehyung dramatik bir şekilde nefesini tuttu. “Seni küçük—“ cümleyi tamamlamadan önce kendini tuttu. “İki gün önce en sevdiğin dayıcığın bendim hani?”

Jiyeon dayısına omuz silkti. “Fikrimi değiştirdim. Şimdi ve her zaman Sehun dayım en sevdiğim olacak.”

Hep beraber gülüştüler ve Sehun çocuğu bir kere daha öptükten sonra içeri girdi. “Sana bir arkadaş buldum.” dedi çocuğa.

Jiyeon'un gözleri parladı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Sehun hımladı. “Evet, o da büyücü senin gibi ve senin yaşıtlarında, birazcık küçük. Onunla tanışmak ister misin?”

“Evet, evet, çok isterim.” Neşeyle bağırdı.

“O nerede? Onu göremiyorum.” Seulgi konuşmayı duyunca araya girdi.

“Eğitim görüyor ama onu getirmeye gidiyorum.” Kai, Lufan'ın büyüsünü çalıştığı oyun odasına gitti. Çocuk geceyi onlarda geçirmişti, Kai büyüsünü kontrol etmeyi öğretme sözünü tutuyordu.

“Nene!” Lufan bağırarak Seulgi’ye koşturdu.

Seulgi sırıtarak torununa kollarını açtı. “Benim minik meleğim.” Oğlanı kucağına alıp sıkıca sarıldı. “Seni çok özledim.”

Lufan yüzünü boynuna gömdü. “Ben de seni özledim.” diye mırıldandı.

“Lufan, birisi seninle tanışmak istiyor.” Sehun konuştu. Kucağındaki Jiyeon'un heyecanını hissedebiliyordu.

Lufan başını Seulgi’nin omzundan kaldırdı ve amcasına baktı. Diğer çocuğu görünce gözleri parladı. “Merhaba, ben Lufan.” Çocuk el sallayarak ve sırıtarak söyledi.

Jiyeon da sırıtıyordu ve Sehun’un kucağında kıpırdanınca Sehun onu yere bıraktı.

Seulgi de Lufan'ı yere bıraktı.

“Merhaba, ben Jiyeon.” Jiyeon minik elini uzattı ve bir saniye bile geçmeden Lufan elini sıkıca tutup sıktı.

“Sehun amcam senden çok bahsetti.” dedi Lufan.

Çocukları gülümseyerek izleyen Sehun arkasını döndü ve masayı kurmasına yardım etmek için Kai'yi yanında sürükledi.

Birkaç dakika sonra hepsi oturuyorlardı; Kai sihriyle daha çok sandalye yapmıştı. Herkes çok aç görünüyordu, oturdukları anda yemeğe başladılar.

“Aman tanrım, bu çok iyi olmuş.” Jiyong ağzı lazanya dolu halde söyledi. “Bu kadar iyi yemek yapabildiğini bilmiyordum Sehun. Ayrıca sorun olmazsa eve de götüreceğim.” diye ekledi ve Sehun’u gülümsetti.

“Tabii ki, kalanlardan istediğin kadar götürebilirsin. Lütfen bol bol yiyin. Hepinize geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim. Hepinizi burada görmek çok güzel oldu.”

“Ben de yardım ettim.” diye araya girdi Kai ve Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Evet, ben yemek yaparken dikkatimi dağıtarak yardım ettin.”

Herkes gülüştü ve Kai yüzünü buruşturdu, sonra yüzü yaramaz bir ifadeye büründü. Muhtemelen yemek yaparken az daha Sehun’u tezgâhta domaltacağı aklına gelmişti. Alfaya göre Sehun kedicikli önlüğünde çok seksi görünüyordu ve Kai'nin onu oracıkta becermesine engel olan tek şey Lufan'ın evde, alt katta olmasıydı.

Yemek kahkahalar ve sevgi dolu bir saat daha sürmüştü. Yemekler kaldırıldığında Kai yetişkinlere şarap, Sehun ve çocuklara da elma suyu getirmişti. Bir dakika sonra çocuklar izin isteyip oynamaya gittiler.

İçeceğinden bir yudum alan Sehun bardağını bırakıp ailesine döndü. “Millet, sizi buraya bir şey söylemek için çağırdık.”

Herkesin dikkati Sehun’a yöneldi ve yanında oturan Kai omegasının elini cesaretlendirmek için sıktı.

“Bildiğiniz gibi Kai ve ben çiftleştik.” Annesine ve ağabeylerine baktı. “Ama ondan önce bir konuşma yaptık ve bu benim kararımdı. Kai damgalandığım eşim olduğu için değil de gerçek eşim olduğu içindi—“

“Oh Sehun, bunu ben bilmiyordum.” Annesi gülümseyerek elini tuttu.

Sehun başını salladı. “Biliyorsunuz birinin gerçek eşini bulması çok zordur. Bu yüzden Kai'yle sonsuzluğu yaşamaya karar verdim.” Derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. “Eşim gibi ölümsüz oldum.”

Annesinin gözleri kocaman oldu ve Sehun ağabeylerinin nefesinin kesildiğini duydu. “Ölümsüz mü? Sehun, bu çok uzun bir zaman dilimi.” dedi annesi.

“Biliyorum anne. Kai bana bir seçenek sundu ve ben onunla sonsuzluğu seçtim. Onu çok seviyorum ve ben gittiğim zaman hayatını nasıl yaşayacağını hayal bile edemiyorum. Onun için çok zalimce olacaktı.”

Herkes bilgileri sindirirken masa uzun bir süre sessizleşti. Sonra Kris konuştu. “Gerçekten sen seçtin, değil mi?” diye sordu ve Sehun başıyla onayladı. Kris gülümsedi. “Sorun değil, Sehun. Sen seni mutlu edeni seçtin ve kimse seni bundan dolayı sorgulamaz. İstediğini aldığın sürece benim için sorun yok.”

“Öyle. Ben değişmezken sevdiklerimin yaşlanıp ölmesini izlemenin zor olacağını biliyorum ama Kai'yi sevmek benim bir parçam ve onsuz yaşayabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Hepinizin gitmesini izlemek acı verecek olsa da, eşimle olmayı gerçekten istiyorum.” Bakışlarını annesinden ağabeylerine çevirdi.

Seulgi derin bir nefes alarak diğer eliyle de Sehun’un elini tuttu. “Sen bir yetişkinsin ve istediğini seçmeye özgürsün. Sen mutlu olduğun sürece ben de mutluyum, Sehun. Kötü bir ebeveyndim ve yemin ederim bir daha o yola girmeyeceğim. O yüzden evet, hoşuma gitmese bile kararında bir sorunum yok.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler anne.” Wooyong’a döndü.

“Benim için de yok.” Ağabeyi gülümsedi.

Sonra Yoongi'ye döndü. Alfa onun için değerliydi, bir ağabey ve aileydi. Yoongi, Sehun’un kendisinden bir cevap beklediğini görünce şaşkınlık dolu bir ses çıkardı ama hemen kendini toparlayarak başını salladı. “Seni ne mutlu ediyorsa velet.” Gülümsedi ve Sehun da karşılık verdi.

“Pekâlâ. Söylememiz gereken bir şey daha var.” Kai hafifçe geriye yaslandı.

“Öyle mi?” Baekhyun ne diyeceğini biliyormuş gibi sırıtarak sordu.

“Bu şerefi bana verir misin?” Alfa Sehun’a bakarak sordu. Sehun başını salladı. “Baba olacağız.” Yüzündeki kocaman sırıtışla açıkladı.

“Biliyorum!” Baekhyun parmağıyla Sehun’u işaret etti.

“Ne? Hamile misin?” Kai'nin annesi sordu. Yüzünde şaşkınlık ve mutluluk vardı.

“Evet, üç haftalık.”

“Aman tanrım, bu muhteşem.” Hyoyeon küçük bir çocuk gibi neşeyle bağırdı.

“İkiniz adına çok sevindim. Tebrikler.” Seulgi sırıtarak söyledi.

Taehyung yerinden fırlayıp ağabeyine sarıldı. “Tebrikler hyung.” Sonra Sehun’a sarıldı. “Sizin adınıza çok sevindim.”

Herkesin yüzündeki neşeli ifadeyle tebrik sözleri havada uçuşuyordu. “Büyükanne olacağım.” Hyoyeon inanamıyormuş gibi söyledi.

“Evet, anne. Ayrıca iki ay sonra evleniyoruz.” dedi Kai. Annesi patlayacakmış gibi elini kalbine bastırmıştı.

“Cidden mi? Daha fazlasını kaldıramayacağım.” Hyoyeon dramatik bir şekilde söyleyerek herkesi güldürdü.

“Tebrikler. Kimse mutluluğu sizden fazla hak edemez.” Taeyeon sırıtarak söyledi ve ikisine de sarıldı. “Ona yakında oynamak için kuzeni olacağını söylediğimde Jiyeon sevinçten çıldıracak.”

Sehun parlakça sırıttı. En sevdiği minik büyücünün ve yavrusunun beraber oynamasını hayal etmek çok şekerdi.

“Bugün hayatımın en güzel günü.” Seulgi ayağa kalktı. “Bir torunum daha olacak ve oğlum evleniyor.” Sehun’a sımsıkı sarıldı. “Senin için çok seviniyorum oğlum.” Bakışları Kai'ye döndü. “İkiniz için.”

“Anne sadece ben değil, bir oğlun daha evleniyor.” dedi Sehun ve annesi geri çekilerek ona baktı.

“Kim evleniyor? Wooyong mu?” oğullarına döndü.

“Wooyong’u zaten biliyorsun.” Annesine sırıtarak söyledi Kris. “Ben evleniyorum anne. Birkaç gün içinde.” dedi.

Seulgi, Sehun’dan uzaklaştı ve büyük oğlunun yanına oturdu. “Sen evleniyorsun? Birkaç gün içinde?” diye sordu ve Kris başını salladı. “Anlamadım, nasıl—yani ne zaman karar verdiniz?” sesinde yargılama yoktu, meraktı.

“Chanyeol ona Lufan'ı anlattığım gün bana evlenme teklif etti. Onun yasal haklarına sahip olmak ve beraber oğlumuz olarak yetiştirmemizi istiyor.”

“Oh.” Annesi yüzünde mutlu bir ifadeyle Chanyeol’e döndü. Chanyeol kızarırken Baekhyun alaycı bir sırıtışla yanını dürtüyordu. Sonra Kris'e döndü. “Bunu duyduğuma çok sevindim. Ama bu kadar kısa bir sürede nasıl bir evlilik planlayacağız?” Chanyeol’e ve Baekhyun’a baktı.

“Düğün yapmıyoruz. Nikâh sadece. Aile cüzdanını alacağız ve bitecek.”

“Ama neden?” Sehun ağabeyinin bunu neden istediğini anlayamıyordu.

“Zaten gelecek düğünlerimiz var. Ben en büyüğüm ve dikkat çekmek istemiyorum, kardeşim. Seninki birkaç ay sonra işte. Senin en iyisine sahip olmanı istiyorum.”

“Oh hyung!” Sehun duygu dolu sesiyle mırıldandı. “Benim için normal bir düğünden vazgeçmek zorunda değilsin. Ben—“

“Ben zaten her şeyi ayarladım. Sorun değil gerçekten. Gizlice sessiz bir düğün tercih ederim. Sorun yok, söz veriyorum.” Kris rahatlatıcı bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Çiftleşmeyi düşünüyor musunuz?” Seulgi, Kris'e sordu.

“Evet, düğün gecemizde yapmaya karar verdik.”

“Ama—“ annesi Baekhyun’a baktı. “O ne olacak?”

“Chanyeol kızışmasında—Chan’a göre altı hafta içinde— Baek’le çiftleşme bağı oluşturacak.”

“Onunla da evlenecek mi?” Hyoyeon merakla Chanyeol’e bakarak sordu.

Kris kıkırdadı. Bunun insanlar için yeni bir şey olduğunu anlıyordu ve açıkçası onun için de yeniydi ama Chanyeol mutlu olduğu sürece erkeğini paylaşmaya hazırdı. “Hayır, evlenmeyecek. Sadece birimizle evlenebilir. Ve Chan, Lufan'ın oğlu olmasını çok istiyor.”

“Oh.” Hyoyeon başını salladı ve geriye yaslandı.

“Chanyeol’ün sadece eşi olmakla bir sorunum yok. Çiftleşme büyük bir olay ve bazıları evlilik olarak görüyor. Her çiftleşmiş çift yüzük takmıyor ve her evli çiftin çiftleşme bağı yok. Eminim yasal olsaydı Chanyeol iki kişiyle evlenirdi ama olmadığı için sadece eşi olmamda bir sorunum yok. Kris benden fazlasını hak ediyor. Sevgilisini benimle paylaşacak kadar cömertti—ki eminim herkes bunu yapamaz. Aynı masaya bile oturmazlar.” Baekhyun alışık olmadık sakin sesiyle söyledi ve hepsi ona döndü. Başını iki yana sallayarak üzerindeki ilgiye kıkırdadı. “Neden hepinize bana öyle bakıyorsunuz?”

“Çünkü gerçekten duyarlı birisisin.” Jiyong düşünceli bir şekilde cevapladı.

“Tabii ki duyarlıdır. O benim kuzenim sonuçta.” Irene araya girerek herkesi güldürdü.

Seulgi gülümsedi. “O haklı ve dediğim gibi mutlu olduğu sürece oğlumun böyle bir ilişki yaşamasında bir sorunum olmaz.”

“Mutluyum anne.” dedi Kris.

“O zaman tek istediğim bu.” dedikten sonra Kai'ye döndü Seulgi. “Kai, seninle özel olarak konuşabilir miyim lütfen?”

Kai gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı ve ayağa kalkarak Seulgi’yi oyun odasına yönlendirdi.

Koltuğa oturdu ve Kai yanında tuhaf bir şekilde dikiliyordu. Seulgi kıkırdayarak yanına vurdu.

Yanına oturdu ve ellerini ovuşturdu. “İçki?” diye sordu ve Seulgi başını salladı. Onlara büyüyle iki şarap yaptı.

Seulgi konuşmadan önce içkisini yudumladı. “Biliyorum seni ve Sehun’u incittim. Ama seçimlerimin tüm sorumluluğunu aldığımı ve sebep olduğum acıdan dolayı pişman olduğumu bilmeni istiyorum. Umarım bir gün beni affedebilirsin. Kimseyi incitmek istemedim, halledemediğim şeylerle böyle baş ediyordum ve içten içe inciniyordum. Bunu bir daha yapmayacağım. Bazı şeylerin değişmesi gerektiğinde büyüyüp daha iyi baş etme yöntemleri biliyorum. İstemezsen bir şey söylemeni beklemiyorum. Sadece hayatına getirdiğim acıdan dolayı pişman olduğumu bilmeni istiyorum. Umarım beni bir anne ya da en azından mutlu eden bir arkadaş olarak görebilirsin.”

Sesindeki içtenliği görmemek imkânsızdı. Kai affedilmeye inanıyordu ve bir şans verildiğinde yaralayıcı sözler söylenenlerin değişeceğini kabul ediyordu.

Kadının omuzları sakin kalmaya çalışmasına rağmen gerilmişti. Asil bir gurur sergiliyordu—bu çocuklarında da vardı.

İç çekerek başını iki yana salladı. “Affedilecek bir şey yok, sadece endişeli bir anneydin. Tüm sevginle yetiştirdiğin oğlun birden büyümüş, kendi mutluluğu ve hayatı için kendi kararlarını almaya başlamıştı. Panikledin.”

“Hayır. Benim için bahaneler üretme. Nezaketini takdir ediyorum ama hatalıydım.” Karşı çıktı.

Haklıydı. Oğlunun ondan aldığı bir özellik daha—farkına vardıklarında kendi hatalarına sahip çıkıyorlardı.

“Tamam. Evet, hatalıydın. Ama farkına vardın ve artık buradasın, yüzleşiyorsun ve düzeltmeye çalışıyorsun. Bu hayran olunası bir şey.” Bahane falan üretmiyordu, böyle hissediyordu.

“Biliyorum her şeyi düzeltmek zaman alacak. Geçmişi değiştiremem ve sözlerimi geri alamam. Tek yapabildiğim daha iyi bir insan, anne ve kaynana olmaya çalışmak. Seni Omega oğlumun Alfası olarak tamamen kabul ettim.” Gözleri parlıyordu ve gülümsüyordu.

Kai ağzından kaçan kıkırtıyı tutamadı. Oh-Kang Seulgi, —geleneksel ve inatçı bir Alfa—omegaların iğrenç alt tabaka insanlar olduğuna inandırılarak yetiştirilen Oh anaerkili için oğlunun ikinci cinsiyetini ve Kai'yi oğlunun Alfası olarak kabul etmesi hem umut verici hem de insanları hayrete düşüren bir şeydi.

Cevap vermesi biraz sürmüştü. “Anne, az önce bana Sehun’un Alfası mı dedin sen?”

Seulgi gergin bir şekilde kıkırdadı, bakışlarında daha önce görmediği bir huzur vardı. Geçmişi ardında bırakmak ve affetmek hakirden fazlasıydı.

“S-Sanırım dedim…” tereddütle cevapladı.

“Vay be!” zihni olanları kavrayamıyordu hâlâ. Kadehi kafasına dikti, şaşırmıştı. Seulgi’nin ilişkilerini kabullenmesi bir şey, onlarınkini Alfa/Omega ilişkisi olarak kabullenmesi başka bir şeydi.

Kısa bir sessizlik ve derin nefesin ardından kadın yeniden konuştu. “Sehun, iyidir sapına kadar. İyi bir insan, evlat, kardeş, arkadaş ve bildiğin üzere eştir. Donghae ve ben ona çok baskı uyguladık. Onu bir evlat olarak yeterince iyi olmadığına inandırdık. Üzerine bir de ikinci cinsiyeti, toplumumuzun omegalara marabalar gibi davranması korkunç hissettirmiş olmalı. Fakat o acısını sakladı ve acı onu yiyip bitirmek üzereyken açığa çıkardı sadece. Annesi olarak yapabileceğim çok şey vardı. Kendi parçasını ve onun her şeyi reddetti. Zorla kendine kalbini ve hissetmenin, kendi olmanın, mutluluğu aramaya izni olduğunu unutturdu. Görev, sıkı çalışma, ailesine olan bağlılığı, mutlak sadakati ve diğerkâmlığı onu içine hapsetti. Sehun başkalarını mutlu edeceğim derken kendisini unuttu.”

Kai onun dürüstlüğü karşısında nefessiz kalmıştı. Devam edeceğini bildiğinden bir şey demedi.

“Seninle tanışana kadar, kendisine bir şey istemek için izin vermedi asla. Her zaman itaatkâr bir evlattı. Seninle tanışmak içine bakmaya ve kendiyle yüzleşmeye zorladı onu. Sen devrimdin. Kendi iradesinin en karanlık köşelerini gördü ve sonunda kendini kabul etmeye başladı. Bunun için sana sonsuza kadar minnettar olacağım. Başından beri kararına güvenmeliydim çünkü benim oğlum asla bir şeyi boşuna yapmaz. Tüm kalbiyle yapar. Cesur, güçlü, akıllı ve son derece dürüsttür. Sen onu Omega olarak takdim edildiğinden beri hiç olmadığı kadar mutlu ediyorsun ve gülümsetiyorsun. Sehun sonunda kendi için yaşamaya başladı. Teşekkürler Kai. O artık senin ellerinde. Eminim iyi ellerdedir.” Koyu gözleri akmayan gözyaşlarıyla parlıyordu.

“Geçmişte önyargılarım olabilir ama seni Sehun’un yanında görmek, her annenin çocuğu için isteyebileceği her şeydi.” İçkisini yudumladıktan sonra yanındaki masaya bıraktı. “Damarlarımızda şeytan ya da melek kanı akması önemli değil. Bizi insan yapan ve bunu hak ettirenler tutku, ilgi, nezaket, huzur, sevgi ve anlayıştır. Egomuz ve toplumumuz bunları zayıflık olarak görüyorlar ama bunlar olmadan biz neyiz ki? Anca kendimizi ve diğerlerini zavallılaştırıyoruz.” Alfa kadının yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade vardı.

Duyguları her kelimesine yansıyordu. Bir annenin oğluna sevgisinin bu kadar fazla olması ağlamak istemesine neden oluyordu. Kris, Wooyong, Donghae ve Seulgi’yi hayal kırıklığına uğratmayı kesinlikle istemiyordu ama en önemlisi Sehun’u hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istememesiydi.

Aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı ve elini omzuna koyarak cevapladı. “Özrün ve bana açıldığın için teşekkür ederim. Oğlunu seviyorum. Keşke bunu anlatacak başka bir kelime olsaydı—ona olan hislerimi anlatacak daha güçlü ve daha anlamlı bir kelime…”

Onun için Sehun güneş gibi parlıyordu; gün doğumundan ya da gün batımından çok daha güzeldi ve güneş ışınlarından çok daha parlaktı.

Kadının bakışlarına bilmiş bir ifade yerleşti ve sağ elini elinin üzerine koydu. “Kelimelere ihtiyacın yok. Hareketlerin her şeyi anlatıyor. Oğlum sensiz yapamazdı. Oğlumu sevdiğin için teşekkür ederim.”

Kai'nin buna verecek cevabı yoktu o yüzden başını salladı. Gözlerinde derin duygular vardı.

Seulgi ayağa kalktı. “Pekâlâ, ben artık gideyim. Beni dinlediğin için teşekkür ederim.” Ses tonu yumuşaktı ve duruşu değişmişti—kazandığı sükûneti onu parlatıyordu.

“Benim için bir zevkti. Bunu sormak haddime düşmez ama Sehun endişeleniyordu.” dedi Kai ve Seulgi kaşlarını çattı.

“Ne konuda?”

“Babasını düğüne davet etmek istiyor ama ondan önce seninle bir sorun olup olmadığını bilmek istiyordu—“

“Aman, Donghae ve benim aramızda ne olursa olsun o hep onun babası olacak. Babasını düğününe davet etmek için benim iznime ihtiyacı yok.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Sehun’a ileteceğim.”

“İletmelisin.”

“Eve mi gidiyorsun?”

“Evet. Ama önce ofise gidip birkaç dosya almam lazım.” Kapıya doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

“Sana geçit açmamı ister misin?” diye önerdi.

“Memnun olurum ama gitmeden önce Sehun’u ve diğerlerini görmek isterim.” Gülümseyerek cevapladı.

“Teşekkürler anne.”

“Ben teşekkür ederim Kai.”

Hayat sürprizlerle doluydu; en azından bu iyi bir şeydi.

Onun ardından herkesin geçtiği oturma odasına gitti.

Sehun onları fark ettiğinde Jiyeon'a bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Kai'ye yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Kai de karşılık verdi.

“Ben gidiyorum.” Seulgi oğlunun önünde durdu. “Bu muhteşem yemek için ellerine sağlık. Çok eğlendim.”

Sehun annesine sarıldı. “Ne demek anne.”

“Ben de gideyim. Rakibim çalışırken ben öylece dikilemem.” Hyoyeon şakayla söyleyince Seulgi gözlerini devirdi.

Kai ikiliye kıkırdadı ve sevgiyle başını salladı.

“Biz de gitsek iyi olur. Ben daha Jimin'e gideceğim.” Taehyung, Yoongi'yi de kaldırarak söyledi. “Sonuçta planlamamız gereken bir düğün var.” Sehun’a sırıtarak söyledi.

“Hayır, sen benim düğünümü falan planlayamazsın, Kim Taehyung.” dedi Kai ama kardeşi onu görmezden gelerek Sehun’a döndü ve en iyi yavru köpek bakışlarıyla baktı.

“Tamam Tae, çiçekleri bana bıraktığın sürece düğünü planlayabilirsin.”

“Anlaştık.” Taehyung çocuk gibi sevinçten zıplıyordu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**2 Ay Sonra**

“Haydi ya.” Kris fısıldadı. Kai'yi gördüğünde kardeşinin yüzündeki hayranlığa bakarken gözleri parlıyordu. Lufan'ı Chanyeol’e verdi ve kolunu Sehun’unkine geçirdi. Sehun onu masaların arasında sürüklemeye başlayınca güldü. “Biraz edepli olsana kardeşim. Herkes bakıyor.” Kıkırdayarak kalabalığın arasından ilerliyordu ve kardeşini yavaşlatmaya çalışıyordu. Onu geri çekti ve yürüyüşlerini düğün marşına göre ayarladı.

“Siktir et, ona baksana.” Sehun gözlerini alfasından ayıramadan söyledi. Bakışları yakışıklı alfanın her hücresini aynı anda göremiyor gibiydi. Ağabeyinin ayarladığı yavaş yürüyüşe sinirlenmişti; tek istediği eşinin yanında durmak, elini tutmak ve onun olmasını sağlamaktı.

“Yüce tanrım!” Kai, Sehun’un kendisine koştuğunu görünce mırıldanabildi. Siktir! Mükemmeldi. Kris onu yavaşlatıp normal bir hıza ayarlarken ağzı açık bakıyordu. Sehun’un attığı her adımı izlerken suratındaki geniş sırıtışla ayran budalasına benzediğini biliyordu ama umurunda değildi. Annesinin damatlıkları için tasarımcı arkadaşına gitmesindeki ısrarına şükranlarını sunmakla meşguldü. Sehun ve Kris yaklaştıkça, daha çok detay görebiliyordu.

Sehun sonunda yanına yaklaştığında Kai soluğunu dışarıya verdi. Beyaz gömleği, siyah pantolonu, papyonu ve kol şeritlerinde altın rengi olan krem ceketiyle nefes kesici görünüyordu.

Geceyi Kim malikânesinde geçirip sabah Taeyeon’un sayısız aramalarına uyandıktan sonra Kai giyinmek için onun odasına gitmişti. Taehyung ve Jimin de giyinmesine yardım etmek için Sehun’un yanına gelmişlerdi.

Kai altın işlemeleri olan kobalt mavisi bir ceket, aynı tonda mavi bir gömlek, siyah pantolon giyiyordu. Gözlerine siyah kalem çekmiş ve dumanlı far sürmüştü. Kravat yerine boğazına safir ve elmaslarla süslü bir broş ve ucundan göğsüne sallanan gümüş rozet takıyordu. Rozette azizlerin koruyucusu ve baş melek olan Aziz Michael kılıcını tutuyordu ve bir ayağı bir şeytanın üzerindeydi. (Kai, Şeytan olduğunu düşünüyordu.) Kai bunu alıp kişiselleştirmişti. Düğünden sonra Sehun’a hediye olarak verecekti. Koruma için yapılmıştı.

Sehun’un dikkati eşinden koridorda yanına gelen babasına kaydı. Babasına baktı, adam gözyaşlarını engellemeye çalışıyordu. Sehun uzanarak gözyaşlarını sildi. “Özür dilerim.” Babası çatlak sesiyle mırıldandı.

“Shh, seni affediyorum baba.” İçtenlikle söyledi.

Babası titrek bir nefes verdi. “Teşekkür ederim oğlum.” Sehun’a sarıldı ve Sehun da sıkıca karşılık verdi. “Çok güzel görünüyorsun evlat. Mutluluğu bulduğun için çok mutluyum.”

Sehun geri çekilerek gülümsedi. “Sağ ol baba.” Babası bozmamak için nazikçe saçlarını okşuyordu. “Şimdi beni erkeğime götür. Evlenmek için aşırır sabırsızım.”

Babası güldü. “Haydi o zaman.” Sehun’un elini tuttu ve yürümeye başladılar. “Eunhyuk selamını gönderdi. Bebek yüzünden gelemedi. Kolay bir hamilelik değil.”

Sehun hımladı. “Daha iyi olduğunda ziyarete gelmelisiniz.” Babasına kısaca baktı. “İkiniz adına da seviniyorum. Sen de mutluluğu hak ediyorsun. Ona iyi davran, o iyi bir adam.”

“Davranacağım.” dedi Donghae ve sonunda Kai'ye ulaştılar. Babası genç alfaya kısa sarıldıktan sonra Sehun’u ona verdi. “Oğluma iyi bak.” dedi Kai'ye.

“Bakacağım baba.” Kai söz verdi ve Donghae başını salladıktan sonra yerine geçti.

Sehun’un bakışları rozete kaydı. Gülümseyerek bakışlarını Kai'ye çevirdi.

“Selam.” Kai hayatı olan adama bakarken fısıldadı.

“Selam.” Sehun da fısıltıyla karşılık verdi. Başka kelime edemiyordu. Uzun kirpiklerinden başlayarak Sehun’u süzdü. Sehun’un gözlerinin ona daha güzel görünemeyeceğini düşünürdü—ta ki makyajını görene kadar. Kalbinin hızlı atışları arasında zar zor nefes alabiliyordu. “Sehun, nefesimi kesiyorsun.” Birleşmiş ellerini kaldırarak Sehun’un ellerini öptü.

“Nefes kesici mi?” Sehun yaklaşarak eşine doğru eğildi. “Sen asıl benim nefesimi, kalbimi ve ruhumu seni gördüğüm anda esir aldın, Kim Kai.” Sehun, Kai'nin kulağına fısıldadı ve yanağını öptü. Geri çekilerek gülümseyip alfasına baktı. “Mavi sana çok yakışmış.” Sırıtarak söyledi ve Kai onu çekiştirdi. Jimin'e sırıttıktan sonra Kai'nin yanına geçti ve ikisi seremoniyi gerçekleştirecek olan Jungkook'un karşısına geçti.

Jungkook başını sallayınca Kai ve Sehun el ele tutuştular. Onlar el ele tutuşunca başlattı. “Bugün bir kutlamadır. Aşkın, bağlılığın, arkadaşlığın, ailenin ve sonsuz olan iki kişinin kutlamasıdır. Aşk en büyük birlikteliktir—evrensel gerçektir. Kimliğin, cinsiyetin ne olursa olsun, nereden gelirsen gel; aşk doğru olandır. Bu yüzden buradayız. Hepimiz hayatımızda aşka sahibiz. Aile. Platonik. Romantik. Aşk. Burada neden olduğumuzu hatırlatırım; aşk insan olmanın en iyi şeyidir. Herkesin bir aşk hikâyesi vardı. Bazıları uzun, bazıları kısadır. Bazıları henüz yazılmamışken diğerleri iyi kısma henüz gelmiştir. Bazı bölümler hüzünlü ve hayal kırıklığına uğratırken bazıları heyecan ve macera doludur. Sehun bir yıl önce Kai'yle tanıştı ve hayatına girdiği anda Kai'nin kalbini çaldı.”

Odada kıkırtılar ve gülüşmeler oluştu.

“Kai bana Sehun’a kaderleri bir olduğu için değil de onu sevmeyi seçtiği için âşık olduğunu fark etmesinin uzun sürmediğini söylemişti. Sehun’da durumlar ise baya uzun sürmüştü.” Jungkook durakladı. “Kardeşimi Kai'nin sevgililerinden biri olarak zannettiğinde kamyon çarpmışa dönmüştü.”

Daha fazla gülüşme oldu.

Kai sırıttı.

“İdrak etmeleri farklı zamanlarda olsa da Kai ve Sehun üstesinden geldiler ve bir aile kurmak üzereler. Her anlarını paylaşacak bir aile. ‘Seni seviyorum’ paylaşacakları ve milyonlarca küçük ana sahip olacakları bir aile. Aynı koltukta uyuyacaklar, işte uzun bir günün sonunda sarılacaklar, okuma sınavında A alacaklar, bezi ilk kez temizleyecekler—bu inanılmaz tecrübeyi kelimelerle tanımlamak çok zor. Aşk böyledir işte. Hissederiz, tanımlayamayız.”

Sehun kendisine gülümseyen Jimin'e göz kırptı.

“Tesadüfen âşık oldunuz ama bugün burada, birbirinizi seçiyorsunuz. Size değer veren, sizi gülümseten ve gününüzü aydınlatan kişiyle olmayı seçiyorsunuz. Birbirinize tutacağınız sözler vermek üzeresiniz.” Jungkook, Kai ve Sehun’a bakarak devam etti. “Birbirinize yemin edecek, birbirinizi savunacak, birbirinizde mutluluğu bulacaksınız. Yemin etmek için buradasınız. Bir olup şunu söyleyeceksiniz: ‘Yaşayacağım her deneyimde senin de olmanı istiyorum.’”

Jungkook, Kai'ye döndü. “Sen, Kim Kai, Oh Sehun’u tek gerçeğin kabul edecek misin? Onunla beraber gülecek misin? Her anında destek olacak mısın? Onunla gurur duyacak mısın? Ve onu sevmek için her gün yeni nedenler bulacak mısın?”

Kai, Sehun’a bakmaya devam etti. “Evet.”

Jungkook aynı soruyu Sehun’a sordu ve o da cevapladı. “Evet.”

Jungkook ikisiyle de konuşmaya devam etti. “Siz, Kai ve Sehun, bundan sonra birbirinizin olacak mısınız? Birbirinizin en iyi yanını ortaya çıkaracak mısınız? En mutlu anları beraber yaşayacak mısınız? Birbirinizi ölümsüz hayatınız ve sonraki gelecek boyunca sevecek misiniz?”

Kai ve Sehun beraber cevapladılar. “Evet.”

“Şimdi yeminlerinizi edin. Eminim ikiniz de hazırlamışsınızdır.” Jungkook arkadaşlarına sırıtarak söyledi ve Sehun başını sallayıp eşine döndü. Gerçekten hazırlamışlardı.

“Sana bir bakışımla tüm hayatım bir çizgide düşüyor.” Sehun önce konuşmaya başladı.

Kai derin bir nefes alıp devam etti. “Senin için dua ettim, benim olduğunu söylemeden önce.”

Sehun: “Seni sevmem gerek, bu yapacağım en iyi şey olacak.”

Kai: “Seni sevmem gerek. Sana vereceğim bir söz olacak. Her ne olursa olsun, seçeceğim senin kalbindir. Sonsuza dek seninim. Sonsuza dek seninim.”

“Senin sevgin beni değiştirdi. Sonsuza dek seninim.” Sehun parlayan gülümsemesiyle söyledi.

Kai: “Onlar aşkın bir yolculuk olduğunu söylerler. Söz veriyorum seni asla bırakmayacağım. Hayatındaki tüm yolculuklarda seninle beraber olacağım.”

Sehun: “Taşıması ağır geldiğinde, benimle bu anını hatırla. Seninle beraber tüm ağırlıkları taşıyacağım.”

Kai sırıttı. “Sana olan aşkımın…”

Sehun: “…sınırları yok.”

Kai: “İyi günde, kötü günde,”

“Hastalıkta ve sağlıkta,” Sehun kocası olacak adama gülümsedi.

Kai: “Seni her zaman seveceğim.”

Sehun: “Seni her şeyden koruyacağım.”

Kai: “En gerek hislerimi seninle paylaşacağım.”

Sehun: “Konuştuğunda seni dinleyeceğim.”

Kai: “Düştüğünde seni yakalayacağım.”

“Yükselmeye başladığında en yükseklere ulaşmana yardım edeceğim.” dedi Sehun ve Jungkook'a döndü.

“Çok güzel.” Jungkook devam etti. “Bu sözleri temsilen yüzüklerinizi seçtiniz. İnsanlar evlilik yüzüklerinin başı ve sonu olmayan mükemmel daireler olduğunu sık sık söylerler.” Jimin ve Taehyung’a başını salladı, ikili elmas ve safirden yapılan bir yüzük ve Kai'nin Sehun’a evlenme teklifi ettiği yüzüğü uzattılar. Kim ailesinin yüzüğü.

Jungkook yüzükleri kaldırdı. “Bu yüzükler başlangıçtır. Taşları uzun zaman önce dünyanın derinliklerinde yaratıldı. Bir dizi şanslı olay sonucunda yüzeye ulaştılar, birisi onları kazıp çıkardı. Metal eritildi, şekillendirildi, soğutuldu ve cilalandı. Saf elementlerden güzel bir şey yapıldı. Aşk da böyledir. Saf duygulardan gelir, mutlu tesadüf ve gayretin karışımı sonucunda olağanüstü bir şeye evrilir. Bir zamanlar bir hiç olanı güzelleştirme sürecidir. Bu yüzüklere baktığınız zaman umarım bunu hatırlarsınız. Paha biçilemez bir şey yarattınız. Bu yüzükleri koruyacağınızı bildiğim gibi, birbirinize verdiğiniz sözleri tutacağınıza da eminim.”

Jungkook, Sehun’a gümüş yüzüğü verdi ve Kai'ye de Kim aile yüzüğünü verdi. “Lütfen, bu yüzükleri eşinizin parmağına takın.”

Kai, Sehun’un sol elini tutarak yüzüğü taktı. Taktıktan sonra Sehun’un sol elini kaldırarak yüzüğünü öptü.

Sehun ona sevgi dolu bir bakış atarak yüzüğü Kai'nin parmağına taktı.

Kai bir adım yaklaştı, Sehun bir adım yaklaştı ve el ele tutuştular.

“Oh Sehun.”

“Kim Kai.”

“Her zaman senin sevgi dolu kocan olacağım.” Aynı anda söylediler.

Jungkook, Taehyung'un yanında dikilen Taeyeon’a döndü ve aşını salladı. “Sehun ve Kai Birliktelik Mumu’nu yakarken, yeğenleri okumak için birer şiir seçtiler.”

Chanyeol’ün yanındaki Kris, Lufan'ın elinden tutarak onu mikrofonla koridorun ortasına götürdü. Seulgi, Donghae ve Hyoyeon masaya yaklaşıp birer mum yaktılar. Yeniden oturduklarında Lufan, Kris'in kulağına fısıldadığı şiiri okumaya başladı.

“Şiirimin adı: ‘A Word to Husbands’” Lufan davetlilere duyurdu. Sehun ve Kai bakışırken Lufan, Kris'in dediklerini tekrarlıyordu.

“Evliliğinizi sürdürmek için,

İki kuplu bir aşkla,

Hatalı olduğunda, kabul et,

Haklı olduğunda, sesini çıkarma.”

Sehun, Kai'ye baktı ve gülüştüler. Davetliler de gülüşmeye başladılar ve Jiyeon mikrofonu aldığında Kai ve Sehun birer küçük mum yakarak Taeyeon’un koridorun ortasına yerleştirdiği tek mumu yaktılar.

Mum yanınca Jiyeon başladı:

“Aşk içtendir, anlayıştır ama asla talepkâr değildir.

Aşk daimidir, galiptir, gücü asla şaşmaz.

Verilen bir söz bozulmadığında,

Aşkın zamanı sonsuzdur.”

Taeyeon ve Kris yerlerine dönünce Kai ve Sehun davetlilerin alkışları eşliğinde yeğenlerine sarıldılar.

Alkışlar dindiğinde Jungkook konuştu. “Bu ikisinin birlikteliğine karşı çıkan birisi var mı?” bir sessizlikten sonra Jungkook devam etti. “O zaman, bana verilen gücün yetkisiyle sizi evli ilan ediyorum. Devam et, Kai.”

Tüm seremoni boyunca bu anı bekleyen Kai, Sehun’u kolları arasına aldı ve davetlilerin alkışları eşliğinde derin ve uzun bir öpücükle dudaklarını birleştirdi. Ayrıldıklarında arkalarını döndüler ve seremoniyi beraber terk etmek, düğün yemeğinin oraya gitmek için hazırlandılar. Aileleri ve arkadaşları tam arkalarından geliyorlardı.


	31. 30.Bölüm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT: Angst için kemerleri bağladık mı? :(

Düğün kutlamasındaki her detay sadelik ve sofistikenin birleşimiydi. Kai'nin her zaman dediği gibi: _‘Her küçük detay fark yaratır, Sehun.’_ Açık pembe kiraz çiçeklerinden (ki narinlik ve yaşamın güzelliğini simgeliyordu) ve erik çiçeği aranjmanlarından (ki Kai ona sabır ve umut, güzellik, saflık ve hayatın faniliğini simgelediğini söylemişti) basit ve minimal ama aynı zamanda güzel bir şekilde düzenlenmiş ve sunulmuş Matcha Çayı Seremonisi’ne kadar (ki Kai'nin sevgili arkadaşı Toshio Japonya’dan alfasıyla beraber getirmişti, Toshio Tokyo’nun Asil Büyücüsü ve erkek bir omegaydı).

Tavandan sarkan adaçayı ve popüler atasözlerinin bulunduğu tomarlar ve tatami kilimleri de dekorun bir parçasıydı. Hatta Japon geleneksel sanatlarını denemek isteyenler için bir kaligrafi, ikebana ve origami stantları bile vardı.

Bambu çerçeveden kırmızı ve beyaz kâğıttan fenerler havaya asılmıştı. Her birinde farklı kanji yazılar vardı; iyi bir servet, uzun yaşam ve mutlu beraberlik dileyen uğurlu sözler yazılıydı. Işıkları sıcak ve samimi bir ortam yaratıyordu.

Müzik ise görkemliydi; onu anlatacak kelimeler yoktu. Kai üç en önemli ve geleneksel Japon enstrümanlarını çalması için Japon müzisyenler tutmuştu: şamisen (uzun, ince sapı ve dikdörtgen gövdesi olan, üç telli gitara benzer bir çalgı), shakuhachi (bir ucundan üfleyerek çalınan, önde dört deliği, arkada bir deliği olan ve bambudan yapılan bir flüt) ve son olarak koto (çalmak için parmağa yüzüklerin geçirildiği on üç telli geniş tahta enstrüman). En çok sevdiği şarkılardan birisi kotoyla çalınan ‘SakuraSakura’ şarkısıydı. Kai ona bu ezginin genelde kiraz çiçekleri zamanında çalındığını açıklamıştı.

Yemekler ise enfesti ve büfe tarzı servis ediliyordu; tsukune (tavuk topları), yakitori (bir çeşit şişe geçirilmiş tavuk), tempura (kızartılmış deniz ürünleri ya da sebzeler), sashimi (çiğ et ya da balık parçaları) ve tabii ki chūtoro (yağlı ton balığı). İçecekler için de hiçbir şeyden kaçmamıştı Kai; nihonshu (Japon sakesi), soju, bira ve egzotik kokteyller. Leziz Japon tatlıları da servis ediliyordu; HanamiDango (üç renkli tatlı börek –kiraz çiçeği için pembe, kalıcı kar için beyaz ve bahar yaprakları için yeşil), yumuşak dondurmalı mochi (içi yeşil çaylı matcha, çilekli ve vanilyalı dondurmalarla dolu olan Japon mochisinden yapılmıştı) ve güzelce detaylı bir şekilde süslenmiş wagashi (mochi, anko ve meyveden oluşan geleneksel Japon şekerlemesi).

Her şey mükemmelin ötesindeydi.

Her şeyi önceden görmesine rağmen gözlerinin kocaman olmasına engel olamamıştı.

Kai onun nefesini kesmekte bir uzmandı sonuçta.

Sehun, Kai'nin onun için getirttiği takımın içinde nefes kesici görünüyordu; genç adamın her yerini saran ve yakışıklılığını ortaya çıkaran özel dikim bir takımdı. Omegasının sadece içi değil dışı da büyüleyiciydi. Düğün resepsiyonu için Sehun’un giydiği altın detayları olan üç parça beyaz takım elbise hiç bu kadar güzel görünmemişti. Yakası altın ipekten işlenmiş yaldızlı krem rengi gömlek, beyaz papyon ve parlak deri ayakkabılar eşlik ediyordu. Kıyafeti düğün için giydiğine benzer ama farklıydı aynı zamanda. Altın dokunuşları olan, giydiği takım elbise saf ve basit renkleriyle eşinin hoş kahve gözlerini ve soluk tenini canlandırmıştı. Baştan aşağı kusursuz bir adamdı.

Şimdi de herkesin önünde üzerine atlamamak için kendisini tutmak zorundaydı. Yüzleştiği en zor savaşlardan birisi olabilirdi.

“Kalbim, büyüleyici görünüyorsun.” Kai, hayatının ışığının yanına yaklaşarak mırıldandı.

Diğer yarısı utangaçça kıkırdadı, hâlâ iltifatlarına alışamamıştı. Çok sevimliydi ve uzun boylu genç adamı bu kadar kızartabilmek karşı konulmadı.

“Her zaman öyle diyorsun.”

Birbirlerine odaklandıkları anda sohbet, müzik ve geri kalan her şey arka plana düşüp unutulmuştu.

Karşısındaki baştan çıkarıcı gülümsemeyle kalbi hızlanmaya başladı.

“Çünkü gerçek bu, Sehun. Keşke kendini benim gözümden görebilseydin. Ne kadar harika olduğunu, her zaman da öyle olacağını.”

Kai her zaman nefesini kesmeyi başarıyordu; sadece sözleri ve hareketleriyle değil aynı zamanda bakışları ve duruşuyla da. Her zaman kendinden emin ve görkemli görünüyordu ama bugün çok daha fazlaydı. Eşi genelde gösterişli ve yakışıklı görünmesine rağmen bugün, şu anda, özellikle nefes kesiciydi. Şık kırmızı kadife üç parça bir takım elbise giyiyordu. Altın süslemeleri olan siyah bir papyon takıyordu ve yine siyah ipek bir gömlek giyiyordu. Klâs, siyah Oxford çizmeler vardı ayağında. Biraz altın rengi vurgulayıcı, siyah göz kalemi, kömür grisi göz farı sürüyordu. Yüzükleri ve altın rengi kulak kelepçeleri de takıyordu. Gözleri her buluştuğunda nefesinin kesildiğini söylemek az bile geliyordu.

Alfasının kokusu iyileştiriciydi. Bu kadar çok kişinin arasında biraz gerilmişti ama kocasının kokusu onu rahatlatıyordu—sıcacık sarmalıyordu bedenini.

İkisi de birbirlerine o kadar odaklanmıştı ki arkadaşlarının ve babasının yaklaştığını fark etmemişlerdi. Birisi seslice boğazını temizleyince fark etmişlerdi.

“Tebrikler.” Sehun’a gülümseyerek söyledi Bay Byun.

“Tebrikler. Çok güzel bir parti olmuş.” Baekhyun koyu kahverengi tüvit takım elbisesi, çizgili mavi gömleği ve altın yaka iğnesi taktığı kahverengi kravatıyla çok iyi görünüyordu.

“Teşekkür ederiz ama hepsi Kai'nin eseri.” Hızlıca cevapladı ve ‘dünyadaki en iyi martiniden’ bir yudum aldı.

Altta kalmayan Alfa cevap verdi. “Ben sadece biraz büyü yaptım ama her şeyde Sehun Japonya’yı ve kültürünü sevdiği için ondan ilham alındı.”

“Balayına gidecek misiniz?” Seulgi yanlarına gelince sordu.

Diz boyu ve bisiklet yaka siyah dantelli elbisesiyle çok güzel görünüyordu. Makyajı kan kırmızısı dudakları hariç sadeydi. Saçlarını yüzünün kenarlarında küçük bukleler bırakarak alçak bir atkuyruğu yapmıştı. Yüksek topuklularını giyiyordu ve en sevdiği inci küpelerini takıyordu. Onu böyle mutlu görmek çok güzeldi.

Sorusunu cevaplayan Kai oldu. “Eskilerdeki gibi geleneksel bir aylık evlilik gezisi yapmak istiyoruz ama Sehun’un finalleri var.”

Seulgi başını sallayarak gülümsedi.

“Sınavları mı?” Bay Byun şarabını yudumlarken mırıldandı.

Bay Byun ve annesi arasında tuhaf bir bakışma oldu, sonra annesi konuştu. “Onun final haftası ve ondan sonra ya şirkete katılacak ya da istediği yerde çalışmaya başlayacak. Hangisine karar verirse.”

“Ah…” Bay Byun sırıttı ve Seulgi’ye sevgiyle baktı. “Çok düşüncelisin.”

Kai'yle birbirlerine merakla baktılar. Bay Byun kadehini bitirince kaşlarını kaldırdı ve sonra izin istedi.

“İçkileri tazelemenin zamanı gelmiş. İyi olacak mısın?” diye sordu Kai.

Sehun başını sallayarak cevapladı.

“Hemen dönerim aşkım.” Yanağını öptükten sonra gitti eşi.

Bay Byun ve annesi arasında tuhaf, küçük bir gerilim yaşanmıştı ve açıkçası çok da düşünmek istemiyordu. Ama emin olduğu bir şey varsa birbirlerine gülümseyen o iki insanın mutluluğu hak ettikleriydi. Belki de o annesinin anlattığı kişiydi? Annesinin yeniden bir ilişki içerisinde olması canlandırıcıydı, doğru hissettiriyordu.

“Ben de eşimim yanına gideyim.” Baekhyun bakışlarını odada gezdirerek eşini aradı—ki kendisi diğer eşiyle sohbet ediyordu. “Yeniden tebrik ederim.”

“Teşekkürler, ben de seni hiç tebrik edemedim.” Baekhyun bir hafta önce Chanyeol’le çiftleşmişti ve Sehun ona henüz tebriklerini sunamamıştı.

“Teşekkürler.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek söyledi ve sonra gitti.

O ve Kai asla uzun süre yalnız kalamıyorlardı; birisi mutlaka sohbet için yanlarına geliyordu. Kai henüz gelen Bay Jeon ve eşiyle sohbete dalmışken Bay Byun ve annesi Ikebana denemeye gidince kısa bir süreliğine tek başına kalmıştı.

Büfeye gidecekken tanıdık bir el omzuna dokundu.

“Selam dostum. Sonunda seni yalnız yakalayabildim. Çok meşgulsün.” dedi Wooyong, gözleri parlıyordu ve yanakları kızarmıştı—henüz sarhoş değildi ama kesinlikle çakırkeyifti.

Ağabeyi açık gri takımı, beyaz gömleği, çizgili sarı-mavi kravatı ve kahverengi ayakkabılarıyla çok yakışıklı görünüyordu.

Sehun gülümseyerek konuştu. “Eğleniyor musun diye sormayacağım çünkü eğlendiğin çok belli. Belki sakeye biraz ara verebilirsin.”

Çocuksu bir inleme ve dudak büzme cevabını alnınca Omega kıkırdadı.

“Hey, sana bir şey söylemek istiyordum.” Ağabeyi bir anda ciddileşti.

“Peki…”

“Annem hakkında. Sanırım şu alfayla görüşüyor ve o adamla iki çift laf etmeyi düşünüyorum.”

Sehun hımladı. “Ben de öyle düşünüyorum ama bence önce annemin bize açılmasını beklemek en iyisi olur.”

Wooyong başını salladı. “Haklısın.” dedi. “Pekâlâ, gidip hayatının seksini yap kardeşim.”

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun inledi ve yanağını öpmeye eğilen ağabeyini ittirdi. “Git nişanlının yanına. Unuttuysan söyleyeyim, bir partinin ortasındayız. İzin verirsen konuşmam gereken konuklar var.”

Wooyong sırıtarak tembelce el salladı ve uzaklaştı.

Sehun’un emin olduğu bir şey vardı; bugün hayatının en güzel günüydü.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**Beş Hafta Sonra**

Her şey mükemmel gidiyordu; hamileliği, kocasıyla mutlu bir şekilde yaşaması, asla bitmeyen aşkları ve ailesinden gördüğü destek. Toplumlarında Omega olarak yaşamasını kolaylaştırıyordu. Hafta sonları hariç her gün okula gidiyordu ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sınıf arkadaşlarının ve profesörlerinin çoğu Omega olduğunu anladıktan sonra bile ona hiç farklı davranmamıştı. Tabii ki iğrendiği belli olan bazıları da oluyordu ama Sehun onları asla umursamıyordu. Yanında her zaman Jimin ve Taehyung oluyordu. İkili ona yan gözle bakan herkese hadlerini bildiriyordu ve Sehun buna minnettardı.

Jimin ve Taehyung da alfalarıyla çiftleşmişlerdi; Taehyung’un düğünü sekiz ay sonraya ayarlanmıştı. Diğer iyi gelişme ise Sehun’un tek hamile olan olmamasıydı. Jimin de birkaç haftalık hamileydi. Her şey mükemmel gidiyordu—ta ki 15 haftalık olunca bir gün gökyüzünü süsleyen kara bulutların eşliğinde yıkılana kadar.

Sehun ikinci üç ayına yeni girmişti ve yaklaşık dört aylık olan göbeği birazcık çıkmıştı. Haftaya bebeklerinin ilk ultrason randevusu vardı; yavrularını görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu, Kai de öyle.

Okula gitmek üzere hazırlanırken garip hissetmeye başlamıştı; midesi bulanıyordu, pelviği ağrıyordu, aşırı yorgundu ve kramp geçiriyordu. Ama üzerinde pek durmadı, hamilelik kolay geçmiyordu ve bebek büyüdükçe bedeni de değişiyordu. O yüzden okula gitti. Belki yürüyüş ve temiz hava iyi gelebilirdi.

Neyse ki melek Kai evde değildi çünkü onu asla bırakmaz ve tüm günü yatakta geçirmesini sağlardı.

Belki de öyle yapmalıydı.

Her şey iyi gidiyordu ta ki bozulana kadar.

O gün daha sonra Jimin'le okullarına yakın bir kafede öğle yemeği yerken sabahki semptomları artmaya başlamıştı, neredeyse dayanılmazdı. Mide bulantısı kusma isteğine çevrilmişti, pelvik ağrısı yoğunlaşmıştı ve sırtı da ağrımaya başlamıştı. Yorgunluk tüm kemiklerine kadar işliyordu. Başı dönüyordu, kızışmada olmamasına rağmen ensesinden, şakaklarından ve alnında soğuk terler akıyordu. Dünya dönmeye başlamıştı.

Elindeki kalem parmaklarının arasından kaydı ve ses çıkararak yere düştü. Kulaklarındaki uğultudan ve kalp çarpıntılarından başka bir şey duyamıyordu. Tüm sesler, görüşler, kokular ve tatlar kayboluyordu. Acı katlanılmaz bir hal alırken korkusu yoğunlaşıyordu.

“Aaargh, ahhh!”

Acı dolu inlemeyle iki büklüm oldu ve karnına tutundu.

Kendi acısının içinde Jimin'in sesini duyabilmişti. Sandalyesinde öylece kalakalmış, ne gözlerini açabiliyordu ne de Jimin'e cevap verebiliyordu.

“Aman tanrım! Sehun, yanıyorsun!” Jimin endişe dolu sesini işitti, ellerini omuzlarında ve alnında gezdiriyordu.

“Ji… Ahh! Jimin, b-ben çok kötüyüm… Bebeğim… Ka-Kai, ara—“

Görünmez bir baltayla tam karnının ortasından ikiye ayrıldığını hissediyordu.

“Ahh, tanrım…”

HAYIR HAYIR HAYIR HAYIR HAYIR HAYIR HAYIR

“Sehun, haydi, ayağa kalk.” Arkadaşı bir kolunu beline dolarken diğerini omzuna dolamıştı. “Hastaneye gitmemiz lazım.”

Zar zor ayağa kalkabildi, bacakları tutmuyordu ama arkadaşı onu sıkıca kavramıştı.

İnsanlar toplanmaya ve olanları izlemeye başlamıştı.

“Kai…” titrek bir sesle seslendi, göğsü gittikçe ağırlaşıyordu.

“Shh, ben onu arayacağım. Ama önce seni doktora götürmemiz lazım.” Jimin gergince cevapladı.

Ağır adımlarla ilerlerken şiddetli kasılmayla zorlukla soludu ve dudakları ayrıldı.

“Aaahh!” acıdan bağırıyordu.

Bedeni titriyordu ve bir çift kol daha yetişmeseydi yere yığılacaktı.

“Sehun! Sehun! Aman tanrım, neler oluyor Jimin?”

Taehyung.

Aklındaki korkunç düşüncelerden ve kalbindeki korku dolu ağırlıktan dolayı onları duyamıyordu. Gözleri ağırlaşırken ağzının tadı kaçıyordu. Aniden başka bir kasılma hissetti ve acıdan inlemesini bastıramadı.

_Kai._

“Aaahhh!”

_Lütfen gel, Alfa._

Boğuk, korku dolu sesler bağırıyor ve yardım çağırıyordu.

_Kai, yavrumuz._

Bacakları daha fazla tutmuyordu, hareket edemiyordu.

_Yavrum, lütfen güvende ol, lütfen güvende ol._

Ilık, kalın ve çokça bir şey iç çamaşırıyla pantolonunu ıslatıyordu; keskin metalik bir kokusu vardı.

_Kan._ Kanıyordu.

_Kai._

Elleri korumacı bir şekilde karnını tutuyordu.

_Hayır. Hayır. Hayır._

_Lütfen. Hayır._

_Yavrum. Tanrım, lütfen!_

_Kai'nin çocuğu. Bebeğimiz._

_Hayır._

Dudaklarının hareket ettiğini, başını iki yana salladığını hissetti. Nefesleri hızlanıyordu ve bacakları bükülüyordu. Kalbi göğsünü döverken, bedeni şiddetle titriyordu. Düşüyordu ve bilinci kapanıyordu. Siyahlık onu bürümeden önce, çok iyi tanıdığı kollar onu sıkıca tuttu ve kucağına aldı.

“Sehun, ruhum. Geldim. Lütfen dayan…”

“Kai…”

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Ofisinde masasına yaslanan Kai yeni tasarımları üzerinde çalışıyordu. Öğleden sonra olmuştu ve aklı eşine kaydı. Kai şu anki hayatından daha mutlu olamazdı; evliydi ve bebek bekliyorlardı. Eşinin hafif çıkık karnını hatırlayınca sırıttı.

Kocasını çok özlediği için Kai derin bir konsantrasyonun içindeyken yavaş, yakıcı bir his bedenine yayılmaya başladı. Nereden geldiğini anlayamayan Kai hızla çizimlerini kenara itti ve ayağa kalktı. Bir adım gerileyerek gittikçe artan acı dolu hissin nereden geldiğini anlamaya çalıştı. Göğsüne tutunan Kai yüzüklerle dolu parmaklarını kalbinin ağrısıyla etine sapladı. Binlerce iğne göğsünü deliyormuş gibi hissediyordu, sonra ani bir acı dalgasıyla iki büklüm oldu ve nefes almaya çalışırken gözleri yaşardı.

Tuhaf bir histi, acı vardı ama aynı zamanda yoktu. Kai koltuğuna çarpana kadar geriledi ve oturdu. Yavaşça nefes almaya çalışırken iki farklı hisle boğuşuyordu. İlki çok güçlü olan acıydı, kıvrılıp ağlamak istiyordu. Diğeriyse öfkeydi ve kalkan olmak, korumak istiyordu… Korumak. Kelime aklına düştüğü anda Alfası öfkeyle ona hırladı.

“Sehun.” Kai soludu ve gözleri yaşardı.

Çok geçmeden acı Alfa için dayanılmaz hale gelince kıvrılmaya başladı, başını dizlerine sokarak karnına sıkıca tutuyordu. Yüzü buruşmuştu ve acı dolu inlemelerle boğuşuyordu. Gitmesini istiyordu, omegasına gitmek istiyordu.

Kai dağılmamak için olağanca gücüyle savaşıyordu ancak ağır solukları arasında bağlarından ani bir sıcaklık hissetti. Ne kadar kısa olsa da Kai'ye ihtiyacı olan gücü verdi. Alfanın gözleri açıldığı anda Sehun’la olan bağı olduğunu fark etti. Ne kadar derin olursa olsun, Kai özel olduğunu bilmesine rağmen, özelliğini hissetmek onu hâlâ şok ediyordu. Alfanın bedenindeki her bir hücrenin eşine ihtiyacı vardı. Onu görmeye, Sehun’a dokunmaya ihtiyacı vardı ama daha derine indikçe Kai eşinin yaşamak için ona tutunduğunu hissetti.

Kai'nin zihni odaklandığı zaman farkına vardı. İlk hissettiği şey üzüntüyle karışık acıydı, kalbi göğsünde parçalanıyormuş gibiydi. Ruh bağından sonra hissettiği şeyle Kai panikledi. Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey hissetmemişti. Sehun üzüldüğü için mi üzgündü yoksa Sehun çektiği için mi acı çekiyordu?

Düşüncelerini toparlayamadan Sehun solmaya başladı, Kai hemen Sehun’un okuluna geçit açtı ve bağlarından eşinin yerini bulmaya odaklandı. Doğru düzgün düşünemiyordu, düşüncelerini toplayamıyordu; tek düşünebildiği Sehun’u bulmak ve iyi olduğuna emin olmaktı. İlk gideceği yer okuluydu. Hiçbir zaman dindar olmamıştı ama şu anda dinleyene Sehun’un iyi olması için sessiz bir dua gönderiyordu.

Kai'nin yıkıldığını söylemek az kalırdı, mahvolmuştu. Dudaklarından acı dolu bir çığlık döküldü. Bedenindeki her bir ışık, sıcaklık ve mutluluk yerini onu içten tüketen soğuk, karanlık bir hisse bırakıyordu. Midesinin bulandığını hissetti, bedeni düşüyordu ve gözyaşları akmaya başlamıştı. Hiç bu kadar korkunç hissetmemişti.

Karşılaştığı görüntü onu yıkmıştı ama eşi acı çekerken yıkılmasına izin veremezdi. Hemen eşini Jimin ve Taehyung'dan aldı.

“Sehun, ruhum. Geldim. Lütfen dayan…”

Omegasının bedeni göğsüne yığılıp kalırken elleri kana bulanmıştı. Biliyordu. Anlamıştı. O andan beri ruhunu donduran soğukluğu hissetmişti ve uzun süre onu bırakmamıştı.

Eşini sıkıca kucaklayarak açık alanda olmalarını umursamadan Sehun’u Jeon hastanesine götürmek için bir geçit açtı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Dr. Kim ve Jungkook'un Sehun’u tedavi etmelerini beklemek hayatında yaptığı en zor şeylerden birisiydi. O ameliyatta hamileliğinden kalanları kürtaj olurken eşinin yanında olamamak ızdırap vericiydi. Tamamen güçsüz hissediyordu kendini.

Bekleme salonunda endişe, korku ve kederden ileri geri yürümesini hatırlıyordu. Gözünün kenarıyla ailesi ve arkadaşlarının gerginliğini ve korkularını görebiliyordu. Ona geniş bir alan tanıyorlardı, kimse yanına yaklaşamıyordu. Eğer ruh halini kontrol edemezse stres yoğunluğundan dolayı vahşileşebilirdi.

Eşini ameliyattan sonra ilk gördüğünde az daha yığılıp kalacaktı. Genç Omegası bir seruma bağlıydı; bir oksijen sensörü işaret parmağına, kanını ölçen alet ise sol koluna takılıydı. Yüzündeki renk çekilmişti ve teni normalden çok daha solgundu. Çokça kaybettiği belliydi, kaşları uykusunda bile çatıktı ve yanaklarında gözyaşı izleri vardı. Dudaklarının arasından ara sıra acı dolu sesler dökülüyordu. Yatağın yanındaki plastik, beyaz sandalyeye oturdu ve hemen eşinin sol elini tuttu. Dokunuş biraz soğuk gelmişti, o yüzden sıcaklık vermek için biraz sihrinden kullandı.

“Buradayım, hayatım. Yanındayım, aç gözlerini. Seni seviyorum Sehun.” Dudaklarını omegasının elinden çekmeden mırıldanıyordu.

Aşkının uyanmasını beklerken yarım saat önce doktor ve Jungkook'la yaptığı konuşmayı hatırlıyordu.

_“O nasıl?”_

_En yakın arkadaşı iç çekti ve yanına gelerek ellerini tuttu. Titrek ve çatlak sesiyle mırıldandı Jungkook. “Sehun iyi. Prosedürden sonra durumu stabil. Hâlâ anestezinin etkisinde ama vital bulguları olması gerektiği gibi.”_

_Uzun bir iç çekiş döküldü dudaklarından ve tüm bedeni rahatlamayla zayıfladı. Gözleri kapandı ve kalbini parçalayan soruyu sormak için cesaretini topladı. Boğazındaki yumruyu sertçe yutkundu._

_“Neler oldu? Her şey iyi gidiyordu? Nasıl oldu?”_

_Dr. Kim boğazını temizledi ve birazcık yaklaştı. Bunu çoğu kez yapmasına rağmen yaşlı gözleri ve ızdırapla buruşmuş yüzü durumun kendisini de etkilediğini gösteriyordu._

_“Geç bir düşüktü. Bebekler 14-20 haftalar arasında düştüğünde böyle söylüyoruz. Çok nadirdir, genelde hamileliklerin %2’sinde görünür. Ama Sehun’un durumunda, rahmi Omega bastırıcılarından çok zarar gördüğü için, bunun olması normaldi. Rahim boynu hamileliği daha fazla taşımaya dayanamayacak kadar zayıflamış. Ama umudunuzu kaybetmeyin, onu muayene ettim ve üreme kanalları daha sağlıklı görünüyor. Biraz tedaviyle tamamen iyileşebilir.” diye açıkladı yaşlı adam._

_Siktiğimin Omega bastırıcıları! Onu yapanlara ve kullandırtanlara lanet olsun! Hepsini gebertebilirdi, onları cehenneme postalayabilirdi!_

_İçindeki sihri dönmeye ve gittikçe büyümeye başladı—ta ki avuçları ve parmak uçları parlak maviyle parlayana kadar. Büyücü izlerini hissedebiliyordu, babasının şeytan kanının damarlarında kaynaması onu titretmeye başlarken etrafına karmaşa hâkimdi._

_İsminin söylediğini duyuyordu ama duramıyordu—durmak istemiyordu. Öfke onu ele geçirmişti. Her köşeye bir geçit açıp o ilaçları icat eden şerefsizleri idam etmek için bir yol bulmaya çalışabilirdi. Onlara eşine ve kendisine yaptıklarını ödetebilirdi._

_Adı tekrar tekrar söyleniyordu ama hiçbiri ona ulaşmıyordu. Hiçbiri, ta ki…_

_Gül ve bal kokusu burun deliklerini doldurarak damarlarında fokurdayan öfkeyi yatıştırıyordu. Sehun’un en sevdiği tişörtlerden birisini tuttuğunu fark etti. Kim getirmişti? Sonunda gözlerini açtığında tanıdık yüzlerle çevrelendiğini gördü. Hissettiği acının bir kısmını yansıtan yüzlerdi._

Hatırlamak bile öfkeden kudurmasına neden oluyordu. Fakat kendine hâkim olması, Sehun için güçlü olması ve sakin kalması gerekiyordu.

Bir süre sonra Sehun titredi ve yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Gözleri açık kalmaya çabalıyordu. Belki de sadece anestezi yüzünden değildi. Belki de bilinçaltı onu bekleyen kalp kırıklığından korumaya çalışıyordu.

Kai ses tellerinin boğazına yapıştığını hissediyordu, kelimeleri toparlamak ve ağzından çıkarmak çok zor gelmişti. “Oh, aşkım benim. Şükürler olsun! Nasılsın?”

Kai'nin sesi uzaktan geliyordu. Yüzünü alfasına çevirdiğinde karşısındaki yüz bulanıktı. Adamın endişeden kahrolan yüzüne dokunmak istiyordu ama çok halsiz hissediyordu. Konuşmak istiyordu ama dili bağlanmış gibiydi.

Hastanedeydi—bedeni yabancı yataklardan birisindeydi, başında kendi yastığı vardı ve ağzını, burnunu kapatan oksijen maskesi takıyordu. Koluna serum takılmıştı, bedeni hassastı ve içi yanıyordu resmen. Üzerinde hastane önlüğü vardı ve beyaz, yumuşak ve kalın battaniye örtülüydü. Tenindeki ter temizlenmişti.

Dilinin ucuyla dokunduğunda dudaklarında tuzlu bir tat hissetti ve ağzındaki buruk tatla yüzünü buruşturdu.

Acı, çok fazla acı. Kan, çok fazla kan. Bacaklarındaki krampların hissiyle bir anda üşüşen anılarla gözlerini kapatmak zorunda kaldı. Her şey dönüyordu.

Aman tanrım!

Eşinin sorusunu cevaplamadan önce ellerli karnına gitti. Tereddütle çoktan cevabını bildiği o soruyu sordu.

“B-Bebeğimiz, o-o…” bitiremedi. Soru canını çok yakıyordu.

Kai'nin yakıcı sessizliği cevabı oldu ve aniden bir duvara çarpıp burnunu kırmış gibi hissetti.

“Özür—“ sesi kederle gölgelenmişti. Bebeklerini kaybetmişti.

Istırap denilen canavar tarafından ele geçirilmişti. Farklı acılar onu ağzı kör bir bıçak gibi kesiyordu. Parçalarına ayrılmış ve o parçalar yerine yanlış yerleştirilmiş gibi hissediyordu.

“Oh, aşkım benim, lütfen öyle söyleme. Senin hatan değildi, kalbim.” Eşi onu yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu ve sevgi dolu elleri karnının üzerindeydi. Gözyaşları koyu gözlerini parlatıyordu ve onu boğuyordu.

Sehun’un rahmi yeniden boştu. Kan bacaklarından akmıştı. Bir acı dalgası yeniden onu sarmaladı ve hıçkırdığını duydu. Bir daha istediği o sıcaklığı hissedebileceğini sanmıyordu ve bunu düşünmek onu öldürüyordu.

Kai eşini böyle, acıdan kahrolmuş halde görmeye dayanamıyordu.

Bağları ölümcül yara almış bir yaratığın kıvranması gibi kıvranıyordu. Nefes almak bile acı veriyordu.

“Aşkım, acı içindesin. Lütfen en azından fiziksel acını almama izin ver.” Yalvardı. Kalbi taşların altında eziliyormuş gibiydi.

Omega başını iki yana sallayarak boş karnını tutuyordu.

“Hayır,” diye soludu. Bu kadardı.

Sehun, Kai'nin istediği gibi acıyı almasına ya da bedeninin kendiliğinden iyileşmesine izin verebilirdi ama istemiyordu. Her zerresinde kaybının acısını fiziksel ve duygusal olarak hissetmek istiyordu. Tıpkı bedenine gelen yaşamı sevgiyle ve coşkuyla karşıladığında hissettiği gibi. Bebeği—ilk bebekleri—içinde kısacık bir yaşam sürmüştü ve onlara mutluluk vermişti. Sonra onun hataları yüzünden onları kalbi kırık bırakıp gitmişti. O bastırıcıları kullanmasaydı, ikinci cinsiyetini en baştan kabul etseydi belki de—belki de bebekleri hâlâ içinde olacaktı. Aylar önce gördüğü rüya ona birden çarptı. Kan, hamileliğini yitirmesi… Artık ne anlama geldiğini anlıyordu. Omegası ona bunu anlatmaya çalışmıştı.

Gözlerinden yaşlar oluk oluk akarken gözleri yanıyordu ve hıçkırıklarını kemiklerine kadar hissediyordu.

Havadaki koku sıcakta kalmış çiğ et gibi kokuyordu—mide bulandırıcıydı, onun kokusuydu.

“Kai, beni eve götür. Burada kalmak istemiyorum.” diye yalvardı.

İliklerine kadar üşüyordu. Kimseyi görmek istemiyordu. Sadece yatak odalarında ve yataklarında olmak istiyordu; sadece ikisi. Acılarını paylaşmak ve eşinin kollarında ağlamak istiyordu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Kederli yüzünden gözyaşı mı su mu aktığından emin olamıyordu Sehun.

Canı yanıyordu, o kadar çok yanıyordu ki nefes alamıyordu.

Onu terk eden yaşamı düşünmeden karnına bakamıyordu ve dokunamıyordu.

Kai'nin varlığını hissetti ve eşinin kolları beline dolandı. Sıcak bedeni kıvrılmış sırtına yapıştı, dudakları omuzları arasına bir öpücük bıraktı. Rahatlama ve güven veriyordu; _‘buradayım, yanındayım, acın benim acım, bunda beraberiz, seni seviyorum,’_ diyordu. Ve Sehun duygularını tutamıyordu, daha çok hıçkırmaya başladı. Alfasının kollarında dönerek ona sıkıca sarıldı ve yüzünü büyücünün boynuna gömdü. İçindeki tufanın sonunda salıverildiğini hissetti.

“Erkekti, bebeğimiz. Erkekti.” Acı dolu bir tonla gözyaşları arasından fısıldadı. Elleri boş karnını tutuyordu.

Artık önemli değildi. Oğulları ölmüştü.

Kai ona sımsıkı sarıldı, acı verecek kadardı neredeyse ama iyiydi ve iyileştiriciydi, acısını alıyordu. Sıcak gözyaşları boynunu ıslatıyordu ve sesli hıçkırıklar kulaklarını dolduruyordu. Kayıplarına ağlarken birbirlerine sımsıkı tutunuyorlardı.

İyi olacaklardı. Beraber oldukları sürece iyi olacaklardı. Bu acı onları yıkmıştı ama daha da güçlendirmişti, birbirlerine olan duygularını katlandırmıştı.

Kai kaybı ne kadar acı verirse versin kalbinden kaçamıyordu. Mutluluğunu reddetmekten kaçamıyordu. Omegasının ona ihtiyacı vardı ve onun da omegasına ihtiyacı vardı. Aralarındaki bağı hissettiği acı, aşk ve her şeyle açmıştı.

İyi olacaklardı. Beraber. Karşılarına çıkan her şeyde beraber olacaklardı.

Bağları çok fazla yoğun duyguları taşıyordu, eziciydi ama hoş karşılıyordu. Bu kadar yalnız ve beraber hissetmek Sehun’a güç ve cesaret veriyordu.

İyi olacaklardı. Olmak zorundalardı. Zaman alacaktı.

Keder birden üzerine gelmişti ve bir uyuşukluk hissine neden oluyordu. Kendi beyni tarafından yatıştırılıyor gibiydi. Buna tercih ederdi çünkü uyanık olmaktan, farkında olmaktan çok daha iyiydi. Keşke morfin duygularını köreltebilseydi…

Kimseyi görmek istemiyordu; yanıyordu ve parçalara ayrılıyordu zaten. Kederli gözler, yumuşak sesler ve sempatik kucaklaşmalar… Hiçbirini istemiyordu. Sevdiği insanlardan gelenleri bile. Ama annesi, onu inkâr edemiyordu—o yatak odalarına girip kollarını ona kocaman açtığında edememişti.

Kokusu perişan haline iyi geliyordu; biberiye ve krep yasemin kokuyordu. İçine çekti ve her bir parçasına –sızlayan rahminden yaralı kalbine kadar—nüfuz etmesine izin verdi.

“Ah benim biricik bebeğim. Çok, çok üzgünüm. Hepimiz o bebeği çok seviyorduk.” Annesi ona sıkıca sarılıp saçlarını öperken mırıldandı.

Onun sıcaklığına ve annesi sevgisine kendisini bıraktı. Onu çok iyi anlayacak bir sevgiydi.

“Zira hepimiz toz ve gölgeleriz.” Titrek sesiyle fısıldadı.

Yavrularının bir adı olmamasına rağmen, bunu oğlu için yapmak istiyordu.

Annesi de titrek sesiyle cevapladı. “Selamla ve veda et.”

Bu onun Kai'ye ve kendisine bu kadar kısa sürede çok fazla mutluluk yaşatan bebeği için kendi ‘yas ayini’ idi.

Gözyaşları yanaklarından akıyordu ve şişmiş tenini yakıyordu. Annesine sımsıkı sarılarak hıçkırıklarını bıraktı.

“Ağla. Kalbindeki tüm acıyı dök. Annen yanında.” Seulgi onu göğsüne bastırarak fısıldadı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Kai omegasının acısını hissedebiliyordu. Bu kadar yoğun şekilde bağlı olmaları dehşet vericiydi. Paylaştıkları aşkları ve ruh bağları şahane bir şeydi ama dehşet vericiydi de. Tabii ki bir kere bile pişman değildi. Artık her şeyden çok korumak istiyordu.

Birbirlerine ihtiyaçları vardı, özellikle de şimdiki gibi acı çektikleri zamanda. Sehun’a ihtiyacı vardı çünkü onu çok fazla seviyordu. Omegası yanındayken normal şeyler bile olağanüstü geliyordu. Sehun ona rahatlama ve destek sunduğunda olduğu gibi eşinin bunu onun için yaptığını bilmesini istiyordu.

Yatak odaları, yatakları, her zaman aşkın kazandığı bir sığınak olmuştu. Sehun sırtı ona dönük halde yanında hareketsizce yatıyordu. Ölüm sessizliği odadaki tüm oksijeni tüketiyordu. Bunaltıcıydı.

Havada bozuk et ve yumurta kokusu vardı; ölüm kutsal yeri olmuştu.

Kai elindeki kitabı komodinin üzerine bıraktı ve sağ eliyle omegasının dağılmış, koyu saçlarını okşadı. Dudakları şakağıyla buluştu.

“Söyle Sehun. Benim ne yapmama ihtiyaç duyuyorsun? Seni rahatlatmak için ne yapabilirim? Her şeyi yaparım.”

Kai'nin sesi içine işliyordu. Kocasının sesi aynı hissettiği gibi çaresiz çıkıyordu.

Bağları kasvete büründü, o kadar derindi ki avutulamaz çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu.

“S-Sana yük oldum.” Kendi sesi kulağına garip geliyordu, çatlak çıkmıştı. Çözülmüştü ve Kai'nin onu toparlamasına ihtiyacı vardı.

“Asla, asla. Lütfen böyle konuşma, lütfen. Sana bakmak, Sehun, benim için bir zevk.” Alfası güçlü bir inanç ve dürüstlükle mırıldandı. Yüzüne bir tokat gibi çarpmıştı. O sihirli eller başında sıcacık hissettiriyordu.

Dikkatle, sevgiyle, alfasının kollarına sokuldu ve bacakları arasına oturdu; sırtı göğsüne yaslanmıştı ve korumacı bir şekilde sarmalanmıştı. Kai'nin yanındayken her zaman huzurluydu. Onunlayken sorunları o kadar büyük görünmüyordu ve bedeni boş hissetmiyordu. Eşi huzur, sıcaklık ve ev olabilecek her şeydi. Onu zapt ediyordu ve hizaya sokuyordu.

Kai'nin sihri Sehun’un rahmini iyileştiremiyordu, daha kötüsü kırık kalbini onaramıyordu. “Keşke hissettiğin acıyı tamamen kendime alabilsem, Sehun. Hepsini.” Büyücü çenesini Sehun’un sol omzuna yasladı ve ona baktı.

Alfası çok güçlüydü, yine de kalbi bir bebeğinki kadar nazikti. Kendisininki kadar kırıktı.

“Yanımda kal ve bana sıkıca sarıl sadece.” Kollarını diğer adamınkilere sararken cevapladı. “Bir şey demene gerek yok çünkü sen de acı çekiyorsun. Böyle kalalım.”

Bir başka öpücük şakağını okşadı ve başını sert omza yaslarken gözleri titreşerek kapandı.

“Tamam…” büyücünün kısa cevabıydı.

Bu hayatta Kai birisi acı çekerken diğerinin o acıyı tamamen anlayamayacağı zaman, yapabileceğin tek şeyin uzanıp onları kendine çekmek ve –tüm acısını—sarmalamak olduğunu öğrenmişti. Tek bir dokunuşun her şeyi anlatabileceği bazı şeyler vardı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Hiç olmadığı kadar derslerine gömmüştü kendini. Okulda olmak acı vericiydi ancak evde olmak da acı vericiydi. Hamileliğinin kokusu hâlâ evlerindeydi, ıtrışahî ve çilek kokusundan nefret etmeye başlamıştı. Ona kaybını, Kai'nin gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış gözlerini ve zayıf rahmini hatırlatıyordu.

Sehun ne insanların kendisine nasıl olduğunu sormalarını ne de ona acıyla bakan gözlerini görmek istiyordu. İyi niyetlerini bildiği ailesininkileri bile istemiyordu.

Çok sık olmasa da o günün canlı anıları bir hayal gibi onu takip ediyordu ve o anlarda acısı zalim bir güçle onu yıkıp geçiyordu.

Burada, okulda olmuştu her şey ve tüm fiziksel ve duygusal acısını, kanı, çürük et kokusunu, kederini, kaybını, Kai'nin ona panik ve korkuyla seslenişini hatırlamadan edemiyordu—ne zaman bunları hatırlasa midesi bulanıyordu ve strese giriyordu.

O günlerden birisinde en yakın arkadaşları Jimin ve Taehyung onu sımsıkı kucaklamışlardı.

“İyi günler çok yakında, Hunnie. Kötü anlar sonsuza kadar sürmez. Keder dolu gözyaşları mutluluk gözyaşlarına dönüşecek. Gülümsemen kalp kırıklığını iyileştirecek. Göreceksin. En yakın arkadaşına güven, tamam mı?” Jimin üzgün ve umut dolu gözlerle bakarak söylemişti, yüzüne hafif bir gülümseme yerleşmişti.

Arkadaşının sözleri ve iyimserliğiyle inanmayı ve bunu paylaşabilmeyi diledi ama kalbi hâlâ çok acı çekiyordu.

Kai'yle tanıştıktan ve çiftleştikten sonra hayatında ilk defa Omega olarak doğduğu için mutlu olmuştu. Çünkü erkek olmasına rağmen her şeyiyle sevdiği adamın çocuğunu doğurabilecekti.

Ancak çok saf davranmıştı ve karma intikamını almıştı.


	32. 31.Bölüm

Sehun hastaneden başını eğerek çıktı ve yavaşça park alanına ilerledi. En yakın arkadaşının yanına gitmesi gerekiyordu ama doktorun ofisinden çıktığından beri bunu yapamıyordu—yalnız olmak ve üzüntüsünden boğulmak istiyordu. Arabasını açıp bindiğinde Sehun evlerine varana kadar kendini bırakmadı. Kocasının haberi olmadan başka bir kliniğe kontrole gitmişti ve şimdi de doktorun dedikleri zihninde dönüp dururken eve gelmişti.

‘…asla çocuğu olmayabilir…’

‘…asla çocuğu olmayabilir…’

‘…asla çocuğu olmayabilir…’

Doktorun hayatını yıkan sözleri beyninde tekrar tekrar dönüp duruyordu ve her seferinde daha çok acı veriyordu. Sehun öylece uzanarak kırgın gözlerle tavanı izliyordu. Geldiğinden beri yastıklara kendini bırakmış, hiç hareket etmemişti. Sehun’un ne kadar çok acı çektiğini belirten tek işaretler kesik kesik çıkan iniltileri ve acı dolu mırıltılarıydı. Omega umutsuzca her şeyi bastırmaya çalışıyordu.

Ağır geliyordu… Ve Sehun çok yorulmuştu. Savaşmaktan yorulmuştu, kendini tekrar tekrar toparlamaktan ve sonra daha sert yıkılmaktan yorulmuştu. Sehun hayatı boyunca kendini kusurlu bir başarısızlık olarak görmüştü ve tam kendisi hakkındaki görüşleri değişmeye başladığında bununla karşılaşmıştı. Ama Sehun’un nazarında en ezici olan şey Kai'yi başarısızlığa uğratmasıydı. Bir omeganın hayatında tek bir amacı, alfasına onu çok sevdiğini göstermek için verebileceği tek bir hediyesi vardı ve Sehun onu artık veremiyordu. Esasında artık Kai'ye değer olmadığını biliyordu, hatta öncesinde değer olup olmadığından bile şüphe duyuyordu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Evin kapısını büyüyle açan Kai yorgun bir şekilde koltuğa ilerledi, hâlâ nasıl ayakta durduğuna şaşıyordu ve kadife yastıklara kendini bıraktı. Bitik hissederek yumuşaklığa yüzünü gömdü.

Ama fiziksel uğraşları Kai'nin yorgunluğunun bir parçası olmasına rağmen, aslında Sehun’un gözlerinde gördüğü duygusal travma ve hasara Kai'nin Sehun’un yaşadığı her şeyi—içinde yaşattığı suçluluğu ve kendine olan nefreti— hissedebilmesi de eklenince yorgunluğunun asıl nedeni ortaya çıkıyordu.

Son birkaç hafta aynı şekilde geçmişti; durmaksızın süren öfke, umutsuzluk, acı ve nefret tekrar tekrar kısa aralıklarla uyuşukluk ve kendi içine kapandığı, saklanmaya çalıştığı hiçliğe karışıyordu.

Kai bağları arasından mücadele ve acıyı hissedebiliyordu ve Sehun’un da kendi acısını hissedebildiğini biliyordu. Ancak Sehun’a ulaşmak için bu karanlık duyguları itmesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

Yatak odasına girdiğinde Kai'nin gözleri hemen onu buldu; yatağın kenarına oturmuş Seul gece göğünü dikkatle izliyordu. Kai kalbindeki sızıyı hâlâ fark edebiliyordu; öfke ve kederi Sehun ona ulaştırıyordu. Şu anda bile sessizce otururken kalbindeki acı geçmiyordu.

“Bir şeye ihtiyacın var mı aşkım?” Kai ona doğru yaklaşırken sordu ve bir elini omzuna koyarak siyah tişörtünün altındaki gergin kaslara masaj yapmaya başladı.

Sehun ona bakmadan başını iki yana salladı, gözleri hâlâ önündeki hiçliğe odaklıydı. Başını Kai'nin eline doğru yatırması bir parçasının açıkça rahatlatılmayı arzuladığını gösteriyordu. Kai derin bir nefes alarak yanına oturdu ve güzel yüzünün profiline baktı. Eşini acı çekerken görmek hiç olmadığı kadar canını yakıyordu ve Sehun kadar kaybolmuş hissediyordu. Onu rahatlatamamasının çaresizliği ağır geliyordu.

Kai şu anda hissettiği kadar çaresiz hissetmemişti hiç. Her şeyin içini kemirdiğini hissediyordu. Geriye kalan mutlu duyguları kalbinde açılan kara bir delik tarafından yutuluyordu. Hepsi eşi kırık dökük ve harap bir halde olduğu içindi. Hayal edilemez bir şeyin kenarında gibiydi ve öylece fırlatılmıştı.

“Erken gelmişsin.” Kai konuyu dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. Saat geçti ama Sehun’un Jimin'in evinden bu kadar erken döneceğini beklemiyordu. Erken eve gelmesinin iyi mi kötü mü olduğuna karar veremeyerek Kai, Sehun’un açıklamasını bekliyordu.

“Hepsi benim hatam.” Sehun kısık bir sesle konuştu. “Bebeğimizi öldürdüm. O bastırıcıları kullanmasaydım, bebeğim—bebeğimiz…” nefesi kesildi ve Kai yavaşça dönerek ona sımsıkı sarıldı. “Şimdi de sana bir daha çocuk verebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Ben bir fiyaskoyum.”

“Hayır.” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Yapma Sehun. Sakın böyle konuşma. Senin hatan değildi. Bana bir çocuk veremeyebileceğin gerçeğini kabullenerek seninle evlendim ve çiftleştim ben. Seni seviyorum, Sehun. Çocuğumuz olsun ya da olmasın bu asla değişmeyecek.”

Sehun başka bir şey demeden yüzünü Kai'nin boynuna gömdü ve ağlamaya başladı. Kai ona sarıldı, onu teselli etti ve Sehun’dan konuşmasını istemedi. Yavaşça onunla beraber uzandı ve eşini göğsüne çekti. Çok geçmeden hıçkırıkları dinmeye başladı ve uyuyakaldı ama Kai onu asla bırakmadı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Sehun yas döneminde ışığın girmesine, ne hayatına ne yatak odalarına ne de kalbine, izin vermek istemiyordu.

Bebeğini düşürdüğünden beri şükredebileceği bir şey olmamıştı. Kalbinde ve zihninde şükredebileceği çok şeyi olduğunu bilmesine rağmen; muhteşem ötesi eşi, destek veren ailesi ve arkadaşları. Ama o anlarda her şey yanlış bir şey var gibi hissediyordu. Kuşların cıvıltıları, yatıştırıcı klasik müzik kulağına iğrenç geliyordu. Kai yanında olmadığında teni buz gibi oluyordu, sadece onun sarılmaları onu sıcak tutuyordu.

Alfası ona sarılmış halde yorganın altındayken rahatladığını hissediyordu sadece. Bazen kurt formuna dönüşüp eşini dönüştürdükten sonra ona sokuluyordu. Ancak keder onu yeniden sarmaladığında mum ışığı bile gözlerini kör ediyordu. Kendini hem Kai hem de kendisi için toparlaması gerekiyordu. Bazen kalbinin asla eskisi gibi olmayacağını hissetmesine rağmen hayatları sona ermemişti. Uzun yıllar Omega bastırıcıları kullandığı için kendini suçluyordu. Kai'ye de söylemişti.

Tatlı ve dürüst Alfası onu kollarıyla sarmalayarak kucağına oturtmuş ve kalbine bir sürü minik öpücükler bırakmıştı. Sonra da aynı sözleri fısıldamıştı—birkaç gece önce söylediklerinden daha iyi hissettirmişti. “Senin hatan değildi, gün ışığım. Bu korkunç olay neden bebeğimizin ve bizim başımıza geldi bilmiyorum ama bildiğim tek bir şey var, o da senin hatan olmadığı. Sen yanlış bir şey yapmadın. Kendini affetmen gerekiyor Sehun. Seni çok fazla seviyorum. S-Sana tapıyorum ve her zaman yanında olacağım—her zaman. Lütfen seni rahatlatmama izin ver.”

Ve öylece ona izin verdi.

Acı içinde kakofoni halindeydi; kalbinin kırık akortlarında çalınan ve sadece Kai'nin hafifletebileceği trajik bir senfoniydi.

Baldan tatlı öpücükler dudaklarına soneler söylüyordu. Tamamen sarmalandığını hissediyordu. Kai o kadar derinlerindeydi ki onu çıkarmak istese bile çıkaramazdı. Acısını anlık unutmayı açgözlülükle karşılamıştı.

Düşük sık sık olan bir şeydi ve çoğu omeganın başına gelmişti. Aslında bunun farkındaydı ama yine de kabullenmesi kolay değildi. İçinde, kederler parçalanan ruhunda, cezalandırıldığına inanıyordu çünkü ikinci cinsiyetine çok fazla küfretmişti. Yavrularını kaybetmek, özellikle de hamileliğinin beşinci ayındayken, ne onun ne de Kaiiçin kolay değildi.

Kai yeniden eşine hayran olmuştu, şaşırtıcı değildi. Arkadaşları ve aileleri sık sık gerçekleştiğini söyleyerek ne kadar yardımcı olurlarsa olsunlar önemli değildi, Sehun onların sözlerini kabul etmeyi ve acısını kovmayı reddediyordu. İlk bebeklerinin kaybının yasını inanç, lütuf ve sevgiyle tutuyordu.

Ölümün karanlığı ve acısı onun, Kai'nin ve ilişkilerinin üzerinde yeni bir ışık gibi parlıyordu. Ağlıyorlar, öfkeleniyorlar ve kemiklerini sızlatan acıyla birbirlerine tutunuyorlardı.

Beraber.

Kalp kırıklarını beraber toparlayacaklar ve yeniden deneyeceklerdi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Bir Cuma gecesi Sehun eve normalden erken döndü. Kapıyı açtığında daha önce duymadığı hoş bir şarkının ezgisi kulaklarını doldurdu. Kai'nin telefonundan çaldığını düşünüyordu. Gülümseyerek müziğin geldiği mutfağa doğru ilerledi. Nefis kokular geliyordu. Burun delikleri hemen bağlanmıştı ve ağzı sulanmıştı. Eşinin yemekleri her zaman muhteşem olurdu; sanki Alfa yeterince mükemmel değilmiş gibi. Komikti gerçekten. Mutfağa vardığında gözlerini kırpıştırdı çünkü eşi sadece şarkıya eşlik etmiyor aynı zamanda dans da ediyordu.

Bir anlığına nefesi kesildi; mutfağın karşısına geçip, eşinin elinden spatulayı alarak ve sımsıkı sarılarak dudaklarına yapışma arzusuyla yandı. Yavrularını kaybettiklerinden beri haftalardır hissetmediği sımsıkı bir sarılma. Nefis yemeğin aroması ve sesli müzik onu kendine getirdi. Kai onu görmemişti ama eve girdiği anda kokusunu fark ettiğine emindi. Yine de büyük olan ona doğru dönmemişti ve onu fark etmemiş gibi davranıyordu—tam bir yaramaz, küçük şeytandı. Büyücü kalçalarını daha davetkâr bir şekilde sallamaya başladı.

Kai daha rahatlamış ve daha az stresli görünüyordu ve öyle hissediyordu; kayıpları ondan çok şey götürmüştü ve alfasını kendi halinde gördüğü uzun zaman sonraki ilk seferiydi. Tamamen düzelmeyeceklerdi çünkü kırık kalpleri asla eskisi gibi iyileşmeyecekti. Yaralar iyileşebilirlerdi ama izler sonsuza kadar kalırdı.

Çok düşünmeden ayaklarının onu geldiğinden beri istediği yere götürmesine izin verdi. Yaklaştığında boğazını temizledi, kollarını göğsünde gevşekçe birleştirdi, gülümsedi ve kaşlarını havaya kaldırdı; eşinin kendine dönmesini bekliyordu. Dikkatle spatulayı bıraktı ve ocağı kapattıktan sonra önündeki yakışıklı adam yüzündeki en büyük gülümsemeyle ona döndü. Alfanın erotik kokusu, kendisine bakan egzotik kedigözleriyle birleşince başını döndürüyordu.

“Hoş geldin, meleğim. Aç mısın?” Kai sorduktan sonra dudaklarını öptü.

“Açlıktan ölüyorum.” Öperek cevapladı ve alfanın kalçasını tutarak öpücüğü derinleştirdi.

Yaramaz öpücükleri arasında büyük olanın elleri kalçasını kavradı ve onları yönlendirdi.

“Haydi, bebeğim, yatak odamızdaki gibi salla şu kalçanı.” Büyücü kulağına fısıldadı ve bu sefer Sehun kahkahaya boğuldu. Bir seferliğine kederden başka bir şey hissetmek güzel gelmişti.

Yemeklerini bitirdikten sonra oturma odasına geçip koltukta dinlendiler.

Kai koltuğun kenarına dayanarak yaslanıyordu ve ayrık bacaklarının arasında ona yaslanan Sehun vardı. Bacakları birbirine dolanmıştı, elleri Sehun’un karnının üzerinde kenetlenmişti. Omegası iyi yönden tehlikeliydi şu anda. Ona rahatlıkla ve istemeden emrediyordu. Omega onun için açık kitap gibiydi. Saf ve yıpranmış ama çok güçlü ve gördüğü her şeyden daha çok parlayan bir ruhtu. Sehun güzelliğin zıt kutuplarının mükemmel bir karışımıydı.

Omega ona yaklaştı ve eğilerek yaramazca boynunu, çiftleşme mührünün olduğu yeri, ısırdı ve sonra yavaşça orayı yaladı. Alfanın dudaklarından nefis bir inilti döküldü, Sehun’un bedenini baştan aşağıya kavurmuştu. Çok geçmeden göğsü büyük adamınkine yaslanmıştı ve kasıkları birazcık birbirine dayanmıştı.

“Kai…”

Büyücü alay edercesine ensesindeki kısa saçları çekiştirdi ve yüzünü kendininkine yaklaştırdı. Bakışları buluştu, gözleri arzuyla buğulanmıştı ve dudakları birbirlerini içme çekimine daha fazla karşı koyamadı. Kai'nin eli sırtından kalçasına kaydı ve kalçası açgözlü parmaklar tarafından yoğrulmaya başlandı.

Karanlık bir sırıtış büyücünün dudaklarına yayıldı ve birbirine sürtünen dudaklarına kasıkları da eklendi. Kaya gibi sert ereksiyonları leziz bir şekilde birbirine kayıyordu. Şehvani inlemeleri boğazlarında dans ederken gözleri titreşerek kapandı ve dişleri dudaklarına geçti. Öpücük daha yoğundu ve kızışmıştı. Kai bir elini güzel kocasının siyah eşofmanının içine daldırdı ve iç çamaşırı giymediğini fark etti.

“Oh, yaramaz oğlan seni.”

Utangaç bir gülümseme ve uzun kirpiklerin altından atılan dayanılmaz bakış omeganın cevabı olmuştu.

Bir dizi aşk dolu öpücükler dudaklarını, yüzünü, boynunu, ellerini ve kulaklarını süslüyordu—saf sarmalanma, güven ve yakınlıkla dolu tam şu andan zevk alıyordu.

Sonrasında koltukta sarılarak yatıyorlardı. Kai küçük kaşık olmuştu, hoş bir değişiklikti. ‘Yukarı Bak’ filmi açıktı çünkü çok sevimli ve komik görünmüştü ama aynı zamanda oldukça kötü ve alçak vuruşlu bir seçim olmuştu. Ellie çocuk sahibi olamadığını söylediğinde Sehun çok etkilenmişti ve hemen gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu. Ellie öldüğünde ve Carl evlerinde—umutsuz ve çaresiz— tek başına kaldığında ağlaması şiddetlenmişti. Sessiz hıçkırıklar bedenini sarsıyordu. Kai bileğinin tek hareketiyle televizyonu kapattı ve kollarında dönerek Sehun’a sarıldı.

“Özür dilerim canım.” Alfa dudaklarını alnına bastırarak mırıldandı.

Karanlık onu içine çekiyormuş ve ezmeye çalışıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Sehun kucaklanmaya izin verdi ve bir demeden sarıldı.

Her sarılma onu kelimelerin yapamayacağı kadar besliyordu. Erotik dokunuşlardan farklıydılar—sessiz bir avuntu ama güçlüydüler. Kai'nin kollarının ona sığınak olduğu anlarda açılan bir parçası haline dönüşmüşlerdi.

Yavaşça, çok yavaşça, acısı iyileşecekti.

Beraber.

Antik Yunanlar Kai'yle olan aşkına tanıklık etme şansına sahip olsalardı hayran kalırlardı çünkü duyguları dört çeşit sevgiyi kapsıyordu; Philia (akıldan gelen ve sadakatle gösterilen bir arkadaşlık sevgisi), Storge (aileye verilen ve bir insanın kalbinden gelen sevgi), Eratos (bedenden gelen ve cinsel arzuları uyandıran romantik sevgi) ve en üst düzey sevgi olan Agape (özgecil, koşulsuz ve birinin ruhundan gelen sevgi—asla kaybolmayan gerçek sevgi). Onlar işte buydu. Bir gün kader onların da yüzüne gülecekti çünkü onların aşkları, sevgileri en güçlüsüydü.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Yanan kâğıt başının üzerinde uçarken Kai yerinden sıçrayacaktı az daha. Hızlıca kâğıdı yakaladı ve elindeki kupayı nazikçe tezgâha bıraktı. Kendi simülasyonlarından olmadığını apaçık gösteren eşsiz sembollerle yazılmıştı. Gözlerini kısarak kâğıtta yazılanları okumaya çalıştı Kai. Görmediği bir dildeydi.

Homurdanarak oturma odasına geçti ve koltuğa oturduktan sonra yeniden kâğıda odaklandı. Arkasında bir şey hareket edince Sehun’u görmeyi bekleyerek hızla döndü ama kimse yoktu. Kafası karışan Kai koltuktan kalkıp düzgünce etrafa bakındı, hareketler duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi ve duyuları asla onu yanıltmazdı.

Büyüsünü serbest bıraktı ve şeytan kısmının yüzeye çıkmasına izin verdi. Bunu yaptığı anda bir çocukla—kaliteli kıyafetler giyen ve kendisine bakan bir kızla—karşılaştı. Gözleri kendisininkilere benzerdi, farklı renkli kedigözleriydi. Kai'ninkiler altınken kızınkiler açık yeşildiler.

Buraya nasıl geldiğini soracakken elindeki kâğıt parlamaya başladı ve bakışlarını çocuktan ayırdı.

Artık mesajda yazanları okuyabiliyordu. Kai'nin oğlunu kaybetmesine baş sağlığı dileyen ve Kai izin verirse Sehun’a yardım edebileceğini söyleyen büyükbabasından geliyordu. Mesajın sonunda güvenilirlik katan Edom amblemi vardı.

“Seni korkuttuğum için özür dilerim ama büyükbaban sana mesajı göstermemi istedi.” Kız mektuptaki dille konuşuyordu.

“Nasıl—“ Kai mektubu okuyabilip anladığını fark edince nefesini tuttu.

“Sen bir asilsin, bu yüzden öğrenmeden babanın dilini anlayabilirsin. Şeytan kanına sahip olanların hepsi şeytan dilini anlamazlar.” Kız sertçe konuşuyordu. Sonra Kai'nin o anda fark ettiği çantasından bir şey çıkardı. “Bu taşı al, sana Edom’da yolunu bulmana yardım edecek ve seni koruyacak.”

“Neyden?”

“Edom’daki herkesin iktidardaki Asilleri sevmediğini söyleyebiliriz.” Konuşması kızın göründüğünden büyük olduğunu gösteriyordu.

“Hayır,” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Edom’a gitmeyeceğim. B-babam dedi ki—“

“Baban için çok üzgünüm. Heechulous amca gerçekten iyi bir adamdı. Trajik bir sonla karşılaşması büyük bir talihsizlik oldu ama büyükbabamızın—Kral’ın—onun ölümünden sorumlu olmadığını diyebilirim.”

Konuşması açıkça babasını tanıdığını gösteriyordu ve ayrıldığından beri babasının Edom’a hiç gitmediği düşünülürse göründüğünden çok daha yaşlı olduğu açıktı. Bir saniye, Kai'nin büyükbabasının babasının ölümünden sorumlu olmadığını demişti. Gerçeği mi söylüyordu yoksa Edom’a gitmesi için tuzak mıydı?

“Gerçeği söylediğini nereden bileceğim? Babamı tanıyormuşsun gibi görünüyor.”

“Onu tanıyordum. O ayrıldığında ben daha çocuktum ve üzerinden 400 yıl geçti. Şüphelerini anlıyorum.” Bir adım yaklaştı ve Kai bilinçsizce geriledi, kız buna güldü. “Sana zarar vermeyeceğim, Jongin.” dedi.

“Benim adım Kai.”

“İnsan adın o ama Jongin büyükbabanın doğduğun gün sana verdiği isim. Bana inanmayabilirsin ama Kral seni gerçekten seviyor.”

Kai homurdandı. “Bu yüzden mi şu ana kadar bana ulaşmadı? Babamın ölümünden o sorumlu değilse, o zaman kim yaptı? Neden bunu durdurmadı?”

“Babam sorumluydu. Heechulous’ın küçük kardeşiydi, adı Suhodeus. Tahta göz koymuştu ve hatta kendi babasını bile öldürmeye çalıştı. Büyükbabam öğrendiğinde krallığın öteki tarafına girmesini yasakladı. Sonra tahtı büyükbabamdan almak için kendi ordusunu kurdu ancak bunu yapmadan önce asıl varis olan babanı ortadan kaldırmalıydı. İkinizi öldürmesi için şeytanlarını gönderdi ancak sen hayatta kaldın ve büyükbabam o zamandan beri sana göz kulak oluyor. Sen farkında bile değilsin ama o seni koruyordu.” diye açıkladı ve elini uzattı. “Taşı al.” Israr etti.

Kai ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Hayatı boyunca babasının ölümünden sorumlu olduğunu düşündüğü için büyükbabasından nefret etmişti ve şimdi gerçeği öğrendiği için neye inanacağını bilmiyordu. Derin bir nefes alarak kıza—kuzenine baktı Kai. Onda kendisini rahatlatan bir şey vardı, onu tanıyormuş gibi güvende hissediyordu. Benzer gözlerinden dolayı mı yoksa başka bir şeyden mi emin değildi ancak ona güvenebileceğini hissediyordu. “Dediğin kadar yaşlıysan neden kaltaban bir görünüşe büründün? Adını bilmiyorum hâlâ.”

Kız kıkırdadı. “Adım Jennie.” Gülümseyerek devam etti. “7 yaşındaki bir kız sana nasıl zarar verebilir? Seni kandırmak istediğim için bu forma bürünmedim yoksa beni hiç dinlemezdin.”

Kai başını salladı, kız haklıydı. Eğer gerçek formunda gelseydi ona bakmazdı bile. Yavaşça kızın elinden taşı aldı ve taş avucunda parlamaya başladı. Kai nefesini tutarak izliyordu ve o anda yan tarafından gelen iniltileri dudu. Hızlıca bakış attığında bir köpek—sekiz keskin dişi olan ve delici kırmızı bakışlarıyla kendisine bakan bir tazı—gördü. Korkuyla sendeleyen Kai kaçmaya çalıştı ancak omzundaki nazik bir el onu durdurdu ve başını kuzenine çevirdi. Kız ona parlakça gülümsüyordu.

“Korkma, sevgili kuzen, onlar zebaniler. Babanın öldüğü günden beri korumak için senin yanındalar.” O anda Kai diğer yanında bir inilti duydu.

Kafasını çevirdiğinde başka bir tane zebaniyle karşılaştı, bu diğerinden daha büyüktü. “Ne? Anlamıyorum.”

“Büyükbabanın seni sevdiğini söylemiştim. Bu yaratıklar on beş yıldır seni koruyorlar. Onları şu anda görebilmenin nedeni büyükbaban istediği için. Şeytan ve insan kanına sahip herkesten gizlendiler, onların işi sana yaklaşacak herhangi bir şeytanı kovmak ve eminim harika iş çıkarıyorlardır.” Bir an üzgün bir ifadeye büründü. “Çünkü babamı tanıyorum, yoksa seni şu ana kadar öldürmüş olurdu.”

Omurgasının titrediğini hisseden Kai duyduklarını sindirmeye çalışırken zebanilere ve kuzenine bakışlar atıyordu.

“Bu taş sana rehberlik edecek ve seni nereye gidersen git babamın adamlarından koruyacaktır. Farklı amaçları olan bir sürü taşımız var, hatta eşinin kısırlığını iyileştirecek olanlar bile var.”

Kai'nin gözleri kocaman oldu ve ilgiyle parladı. “Nerede peki?”

“Büyükbabanda.”

“Neden getirmedin o zaman?”

“Çünkü senin gelmeni istiyor. Seni görmek ve son bir kez de olsa sarılmak istiyor. Bunun seni ona götürecek tek şey olduğunu biliyordu. Seni gerçekten çok seviyor, Jongin.” Kolunu okşayarak geri çekildi. “Ben artık gitmeliyim. Zebanileri takma, sana bile görünmeyecekler.”

“Bekle, bana adresi ve uçak biletimi vermeyi unuttun.”

Gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Babana çok benziyorsun. Şu anda beni takip edersen daha kolay olacaktır.” Kai ağzını açtığında kız elini kaldırdı. “Şu anda yapabileceğini biliyorum, eşinin sana ihtiyacı var. Bilete gelirsek.” Sırıttı. “Kanın senin biletin olacak ve taş seni bana yönlendirecek.”

“Kanım mı? Nasıl?”

“Sen bir asilsin. Edom’a istediğin gibi girip çıkabilme yeteneğin var. Beni düşünerek bir geçit açarsan seni Edom’a götürecektir. Ama güçlerinin krallığın bazı yerlerinde işe yaramayacağını bilmelisin.”

“Ama—“

“Kendinden şüphe etme, Jongin. Sen güçlüsün ve uyarmalıyım ki acele etmelisin. Eşinin sonraki kızışmasından önce gelmelisin. Eminim yeniden hamile kalacaktır ve bu sefer çocuğunu doğurabilecek.” dedikten sonra parmaklarını şaklattı ve siyah bir dumanla gözden kayboldu.

Kızın son sözleri kafasında dönüp duruyordu; Sehun yeniden çocuğunu taşıyacaktı. Umudu tükenmemişti. Ebeveyn olabileceklerdi. Gülümsedi ve taşı sıktırdı. Büyükbabası Sehun’a gerçekten yardım edebilecekse, o zaman tuzak olsa bile denemeye değerdi. Gülümseyerek arkasını döndü ve merdivenlere yöneldi. Haberi Sehun’a vermek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Ancak merdivenlerden çıkarken zebanilerin arkasından geldiğini hissetti ve durup arkasını döndü. Zebaniler de durup ona baktılar.

“Edom’a dönemez misiniz? Niyetinizi gerçekten takdir ediyorum ama ben kendime bakabilirim. Sürekli ayağımın altında olmanız biraz rahatsız edici.”

İtaat etmiyorlardı, kırmızı gözleriyle ona bakmaya devam ediyorlardı. İç çekerek şakaklarını okşadı ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak onlarla yeniden konuştu. “Bu bir emirdir!”

Bunu duyunca zebaniler başlarını eğdiler ve onların yavaşça kaybolmasını izlerken iç çekti Kai. Sonra merdivenleri çıkmaya devam etti.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Kai geçide adın atarken durakladı. Hava sertti ve ceketini bıraktığı için sevindi. Beklediğinden daha sıcaktı. Derin bir nefes alarak karanlığa adım attı—ki çok tuhaftı çünkü aşağıya baktığında kendini görebiliyordu. Sonrası simsiyahtı.

Cevabı hemen alarak Kai bileğini döndürdü ve büyü yapamayınca iç çekti. Güçleri burada etkisizdi, kesinlikle şu anda Edom’daydı. Tıpkı kuzeninin dediği gibi güçleri bazı yerlerde işe yaramıyordu ve oralardan birinde olduğunu düşündü. Yavaşça ilerlemeye başladı ve bir rota tutturdu. Karşısına bir şeyin çıkması an meselesiydi. Karanlık dağıldığında sendeledi ve dünya değişirken elleri ve dizleri üzerine düştü. Kollarının ve sırtının çekildiğini hissediyordu.

Buna hazırlıklıydı ve olmasına izin verdi; gözlerini kapattı ve ayağa sürüklenirken sakin kalmaya çalıştı. Etrafında öfkeli fısıltılar hissettiğinde gözlerini açtığında tünel gibi bir çeşit mağarada olduğunu gördü. Ayağını sağlam basarak büyücü mührünü saldı ve tüm gücüyle onu tutanlardan kurtulmaya çalıştı.

“O bir Asil.” Hırlayan ve salyası akan şeytanlar tısladılar ve ona yeniden atıldılar. Kai ellerini birleştirerek Jennie’nin ona verdiği taşı çıkardı. İki şeytan ona zehir tükürdüler ve karanlığa gömüldüler. Derin bir nefes alan Kai çekildiği yerlerin acıdığını hissetti ve gömleğinin sol cebindeki zehirden yanan deliğe baktı. Bazıları bacaklarına gelmişti. Birazcık yandıkları için devam edebileceğini hissediyordu.

Değerli bir yerdeydi, nerede olduğunu biliyordu. Bu tünelleri kâbuslarında görmüştü. Taşı sıkıca tutarak yoluna devam etti ve bir ses adını seslenince durdu.

“Buraya gönüllü geleceğini hiç düşünmezdim.”

Kai odaya adın attı; kocaman ölü bir ağacın gövdesi gibiydi. Kül ve kömürden duvarları vardı ve ortasındaki yanan ateşten kötü bir koku yayılıyordu.

“Edom’a adım attığına göre aptal olmalısın.”

“Büyükbabamı görmeye geldim.” Kai sakince konuştu. Kalbinin hızlanmasından hoşlanmayarak saklamaya çalıştı.

“Ben Asmodeus değilim.” dedi adam. Tahtında oturuyordu, kafasında iki uzun boynuz vardı ve uzun, beyaz saçları sırtına ve kollarına yayılmıştı. Gözleri durmuş ve keskin köşelerinin avucunu kestiği taşı sıkıca tutan Kai'nin üzerinde geziyordu.

“Sen kimsin?” Kai başparmağını taşta gezdirince sakinleşti.

“Suhodeus. Heechulous’ın kardeşi.” dedi. “Sığınma taşı getirmişsin…” Şeytan Prens mırıldanarak Kai'nin eline baktı.

“Getirdim.” Kısaca konuştu. “Büyükbabam nerede?” Kai yeniden sordu, sabrı gittikçe inceliyordu.

“O taşlar bende işe yaramaz. Belki astlarımı korkutabilir ama ben korkmam.” Ayağa kalktı ve merdivenlerden indi. Boyuna göre zarifti, bedeni inceydi ve pençeleri keskindi. “Benim bölgemdesin, Jongin.” Kai'nin önünde durarak konuştu. Bir elini başına koydu.

“Dokunma bana.” Kai geri çekilmeye çalıştı ama başaramadı. Sırtı duvara çarparken tiz sesli bir hırlama duydu. Başını sesin kaynağına doğru çevirdi ve kulaklarına doğru sarkan boynuzları olan, balçıkla kaplı şeytan onu tutmaya çalıştı ancak hızlıca onu yere ittirdi.

Şeytanı yere ittirerek Suhodeus’un olduğu yere döndü ama adam görünürde yoktu. Kai şeytana saldırmaya devam etti ancak iki büyük el onu tuttu ve şeytan yerden kalktı, çenesinde doğru siyah sıvısı akan dişlerini göstererek hırladı. İğrenç bir görüntüydü. Kai irkilmedi, mücadele etmedi, canavarın yüzünü yaklaşırken sadece yumruklarını sıktı. Canavar ağzını açtı ve gülmeye başladı. Çarpık bir sesti.

“Bırak onu!” tanıdık sesi duydu.

Şeytan titreyerek denileni yaptı. Kai'yi yere bıraktı ve dönüşerek yapışkan bir madde halinde yere karıştı. Karşısına keskin giyimli adam çıktı.

“Ondan uzak dur, Suhodeus.” Tanıdık ses şeytana adıyla hitap etmişti. Kai başını çevirdiğinde ayakta dikilen ve avuçlarında ateş topları taşıyan bir kadın gördü.

“Jennie?” diye sordu ve kız ona gülümseyerek başını salladı. Farklı görünüyordu, tanıştığı yedi yaşındaki kız gibi görünmüyordu ve karşısında genç bir kadın vardı. Güç ve gururla dikiliyordu.

“Babanla böyle konuşamazsın, Jennie.”

Homurdandı. “Sen benim babam değilsin. Seninle sohbet etmeye vaktim yok. Bizi bırakacaksın.”

“Neden bırakayım?”

“Büyükbabamın gazabıyla yüzleşmek istemiyorsan, dediğimi yapacaksın. Jongin dokunulmazdır.” Sakin ve uyarıcı tonda söyledi.

Kai, Suhodeus’un yüzünden bir anlık geçen korku ifadesini gördü. “Babam yaşayan tek oğlunu öldürmeyecektir.” Ukalaca söyledi.

“Test etmek ister misin? Kardeşini, Edom’un gerçek varisini, öldürdüğün için cezalandırılacağını unutma. Daha eklememi ister misin? Sonraki varise zarar vermek peki?”

Kai kanının öfkeyle kaynadığını hissediyordu. Bu adam—şeytan—babasının ölümünden sorumluydu ve onun yüzünden Kai ve ablası yetim kalmıştı. Suhodeus’a bakarken gözleri altın gibi parlıyordu; bir yanının atılıp onu boğmak istediğini hissediyordu ama aynı zaman öbür yanı Suhodeus ona zarar verse bile böyle şeyler düşünmenin yanlış olduğunu söylüyordu. Kai bir katil değildi.

“Hâlâ cezamı çekiyorum. Bu iğrenç şey yarı ölümlü, Edom’u yönetemez. İzin vermeyeceğim.”

“Evet, verebilirsin ama seçim onun. İstemezse kimse ondan kalmasını ve yönetmesini isteyemez ya da onu buna zorlayamaz. Fakat bu onun varis prens olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmez.” Gözleri yeşil yeşil parlayan kız cevapladı. “Büyükbabamı öldürmeye kalkıştığın için ceza çekiyorsun. Birkaç yıl sonra kardeşini öldürdüğün için başka bir mahkemen olacak.” Arkasını dönüp Kai'ye yaklaşmasını işaret etti.

Kai hemen denileni yaptı, babasının katiliyle yan yana durmak istemiyordu ve Jennie babasına baktı. “Birkaç yıl sonra görüşürüz, Suhodeus!” dedikten sonra bir geçit açtı ve Kai'nin elinden tutarak geçide çekti. Kai başı döndüğü için gözlerini kapattı. Bu alıştığı bir geçit değildi.

Gözlerini açtığında Kai farklı bir manzarayla karşılaştı; az önce bulunduğuna hiç benzemeyen parlak ve güzeldi. Edom’un bu kısmı Kai'nin alışkın olduğu bir boyuttu; tek farkı burada kumlar kırmızıydı ve kırmızı bulutların süslediği gökyüzü griydi. Güneş yoktu. Hızla soluyan Kai etrafına ve şeytanlara—insanlara?—bakındı. Hepsi büyücülermiş gibi görünen insanlara benzediği için emin olamamıştı.

Burası babasının topraklarıydı; doğduğu ve yetiştiği yerdi. Kai aniden duygularla dolup taştı. İnsanlar—şeytanlar—onu görünce başlarını eğerek selamlarken yanaklarından akan gözyaşlarına engel olamıyordu. Hatta birkaç çocuk ona daha önce görmediği çiçeklerden veriyordu.

“Bu kim?” küçük bir oğlan çocuğunun sorduğunu duydu.

“O kralın torunu, bir gün bizi yönetecek ve şimdiki kral gibi mutlu edecek kişi.” Babası oğluna açıklıyordu.

Kai kaybolmuş gibiydi, tanımadığı çocuklardan gelen hediyeleri kabul ederken bir adam önünde durdu.

“Majesteleri!” yanındaki Jennie’nin konuştuğunu duydu.

Kai başını kral olduğunu düşündüğü adam çevirdi. Başındaki altın tacıyla önünde asil bir şekilde dikiliyordu. Onu görünce nefesi kesildi. Babasına benzerliği aşikârdı. Bir çocuk bile bu adamın ve babasının akraba olduğunu anlardı. Kral’ın gözleri aynı Kai'ninkiler—ki babasından almıştı—gibiydi.

“J-Jongin.” Kral titrek bir sesle konuştu ve yavaşça, temkinli bir şekilde elini kaldırarak Kai'nin yüzünü, saçlarını okşadı. Sonra Kai'nin elini tuttu. “Çocuğum.” Yaşlı gülümsemesiyle konuştu.

Kai, Jennie’ye döndüğünde artık açık alanda olmadıklarını gördü ve buraya nasıl geldiklerini anlamadı. Taht odasına benzer bir yerdeydiler, üçünden başka kimse yoktu.

“Sonunda geleceğin günü bekledim hep. Ona çok benziyorsun.” Kedigözleri, Kai'ninkilere odaklanmıştı, ruhunu okumak istiyor gibiydi. “Sana sarılabilir miyim?” diye sordu ve Kai başını sallayabildi sadece.

Kralın tek istediği bu gibi torununa sıkıca sarıldı. Ona sımsıkı tutunarak gerçek olduğuna inanamıyormuş gibi kollarını Kai'nin sırtında gezdiriyordu.

Titrek bir hıçkırık dikkatlerini çekince Kai başını çevirdi ve elini ağzına bastırmış, hoş giyimli minyon, güzel kadının kendilerine doğru ilerlediğini gördü. Teni Taeyeon’unkine benziyordu.

“Bu Kraliçe, büyükannen.” dedi Jennie. Kral geri çekilince kadın onun yerine geçerek Kai'ye korumacı bir şekilde sarıldı.

“Çocuğum.” Geri çekilerek ellerini yüzünde gezdirdi.

Kai onu düzgünce gördüğü için ablasına ne kadar çok benzediğini fark etmişti.

Duygu dolu buluşmalarından sonra büyükannesi Kai'yi babasının odasına götürdü. Ona resimler gösterdi—babasının doğduğundan yetişkinliğe eriştiği ana kadar olan tablolarıydı. Kai hayran kalmıştı, duygularını bastıramayarak babasının tablolarına özlemle bakarken ağlamıştı. Büyükannesine birkaç tanesini alıp alamayacağını sordu ve kadın babasının eşyalarının artık onun olduğunu söyleyerek kabul etmişti.

Sonra Jennie yanlarına gelerek Kral’ın Kai'yle konuşmak istediğini söylemişti.

Büyükannesi onu taht odasına götürürken elinden tutuyordu.

“Gel, çocuğum. Sana ilacı vereyim ki eşine koşarak git. Buradaki zaman insanların dünyasındakinden farklı biraz.”

Kral elinde birkaç tablo tutan Kai'nin yanına geldi.

“Bu yaşam taşıdır, bulunan sonuncusudur. Kutsal suyla karıştığında çözünecektir, eşin bir yudum aldığında rahminin iyileşeceğine ve torunumun çocuğunu taşıyacağına söz veriyorum. Ona tam olarak ne olduğunu söylemeden, çocuğuna hamile kalana kadar, içirmenin bir yolunu bul. Taşın gücüyle eşinin hamile kaldığı an çocuğunu hissedebileceksin.” Beyaz taşı Kai'nin eline bırakırken açıkladı. “Başka bir amacı daha var. Bu taş bir insanı büyücüye dönüştürebilir ve üç ölümlüye ölümsüzlük hediyesi verir. Ölümsüzlüklerini paylaşacak olanlar ruhlarının parçalarıyla paylaşırlar. Ama bir büyücü ruh değiştirme sırasında onlara yardım etmek zorundadır.”

Kai duyduklarını düşünürken taşı inceliyordu; bir insanı büyücüye mi dönüştürüyordu? Gülümsediğini hissetti. Kimin büyücü olmaktan hoşlanacağının cevabını çoktan bulmuştu. Büyükbabasına baktı. “Acı verecek mi?”

“Eşin için hayır.”

“Yani büyücüye dönüşmeyi kastetmiştim.”

“Bu kutsamayı eşine vermeyi düşünüyorsan, bunu yapmana gerek olmadığını söylemeliyim. Eşin çocuğunuzu taşırken güçler geliştirecek. Kanının onunkiyle karışması sonucunda seninkine ve çocuğunuzunkine benzer güçleri olacaktır.”

Kai titrek bir nefes aldı. “Sehun’un güçleri mi olacak?”

Edom Kralı başını salladı. “Evet.” diye doğruladı. Sonra yanından bir şey alarak Kai'ye uzattı. “Bunu annene ver.” Siyah bir taşın eklediği mektuptu.

“Anneme mi?”

“Evet.” dedi Kral ve elini Kai'nin omzuna koydu. “Burada daha uzun kalmanı istesem de, seni bırakmak zorundayım. Senin dünyandaki zaman doluyor.” Eğilerek Kai'nin alnını öptü. “Eşinle ziyarete gelin. Torunumun eşiyle tanışmayı çok isterim ve lütfen ablana, annene ve erkek kardeşine selamlarımı ilet. Taehyung kanımdan olmasa bile aileden.”

Kai gülümseyerek büyükbabasına sarıldı. Kraliçe onlara katıldı ve geri çekildiler. “Kendine iyi bak, oğlum.” diyerek Jennie’ye döndü. “Onu eve götür ve güvende olduğundan emin ol.”

Jennie başını eğdi. “Tabi, Majesteleri.”

Kai onlarla daha çok vakit geçirmek, sohbet etmek istiyordu. Onlara sormak istediği ve konuşacak çok şeyi vardı. Onları daha yakından tanımak istiyordu ama eşine dönmek de istiyordu. Bir gün Sehun’u buraya getirecekti. Mutluluk ve gülümseme eşinin yüzüne geri döndüğü zaman.

Doksan derece eğildi ve onlara teşekkür ettikten sonra Jennie’nin peşinden odadan çıktı. Beyaz taşı sıkıca tuttuğunda dudaklarının gülümsemeyle kıvrıldığını gördü. Büyükanne ve büyükbabasına son kez baktıktan sonra taht odasından ayrıldı.


	33. 32.Bölüm

Bedeni düşükten sonra iyileşmişti ve kızışması dört ay sonra yeniden gelmişti. Umut etmekten, başarısız olmaktan ve yine kaybetmekten korkuyordu. Sehun kendisine umut etmeye izin vermiyordu ama kızışmasından kaçmayı reddediyordu.

Ne olacaksa olacaktı…

Bebeklerini kaybettiklerinden beri Kai'yle yakınlaşmayı istememişti. Öpüşüp birbirlerine dokunmalarına, bir kez sevişmelerine rağmen yakınlaşmışlar ve birbirlerine daha çok âşık olmuşlardı. Ama şu anda farklıydı. Omega içgüdüleri serbestti ve sadece kızışmasından ve Kai'nin azgınlığından mı bilmiyordu arzular şelale olmuş taşıyordu. Alfası dikkatli, nazik, çekici, ilgili, destekleyici, hassas, son derece yakışıklı ve oh, seksiydi. Cinsel hayatın uzun sürelik yoksunluğundan sonra azması normaldi.

“Sehun, nefis kokuyorsun. Seni istiyorum aşkım. Sana sahip olmama izin ver.” Büyük olan karanlık irisleriyle yalvardı.

Parfüm esansını salıyormuş gibi Kai'nin duaları dao kadar değerli, umutsuz, inanç dolu, kırılgan ve umut dolu olarak ona fırıl fırıl geliyordu. Onları nasıl inkâr edebilirdi ki? Onları nasıl görmezden gelebilirdi? Alfasının sesi tatlı ve leziz, dinç ve ahenkli, sevgi dolu ve yumuşacıktı. Onun dürüst duasının kokusu onun kudretinin dışında bir güçteydi. Ona göre herhangi bir tanrıdan ya da melekten daha ilahiydi. Kai'nin dudaklarından dökülen tek bir kelime onu fethediyordu.

“Evet, evet, al beni. Al beni ve bu acıyı unuttur, Alfa.”

Çoğu zaman Kai onu yavaşça soyarak oyalanmaktan zevk alırdı ve dürüst olması gerekirse sıcaklamış tenine sürten kıyafetlerin parmaklarının ucundaki işkence edici yavaşlığına can atardı. Ama onlar başka zamana kalmıştı; bugün dürtü onlara emrediyordu ve sadece dokunmak, hissetmek, öpüşmek, karşılarına çıkan her ten santimini yalamak ve emmek isterken ikisinin de uzatacak sabrı yoktu.

**_İki Gün Sonra_ **

Kai'nin gözleri titreşerek açıldı; parmakları Sehun’un kaslı karnında aşağı yukarı hareket ederken eşinin dokunuşlarına verdiği tepkiyi hissederek izliyordu. Fakat eşiyle alay etmeye o kadar dalmıştı ki alfanın gözleri aniden kilitlendi ve Sehun’un dağınık siyah saçlarına bakmaya başladı. Parmakları hareket etmeye devam ederken ahenksiz bir uyarıcı Kai'nin aklına bir düşünce getirmişti.

Sehun’un bu seferki kızışması önceki kadar uzun değildi (ki bu çok garipti); birbirlerini severek ve isteyerek birkaç günlük bir sevişme seansı geçirmişlerdi.

Alfa aniden Sehun’da çok farklı bir koku aldı. Kai uzun, yavaş bir derin nefes aldı ve omegasının yeni kokusunu ciğerlerinin derinliklerine çekti ama koku hem çok yeni hem de çok tanıdıktı. Kai'nin bedeninde sürekli daralmalara neden oluyordu, her biri bir öncekinden daha uzun sürüyordu.

Sadece o değil, yeni koku da—ki çok daha tatlıydı—alfanın sakinleşmesine yardım ediyordu. Neredeyse mutluluktan uyuşma hissine varıyordu. Daha da önemlisi Sehun’un yeni kokusu bir aleve çekilen bir ateş böceği gibi ya da kırmızıya çekilen bir boğa gibi Kai'nin içgüdülerini çağırıyordu. Alfanın tutuşu her geçen saniye sertleşiyordu. Kai'nin bağlarından fark ettiği bir diğer büyük değişiklik ise aralarındaki sıcaklık, aşk, enerji ve ısı dalgalarının güçlenmesiydi ancak Kai bu bağdan kesinlikle bir başka canı da hissedebiliyordu…

_‘Bebeğimiz…’_

Yıkılırken Kai'nin öz denetimi milyonlarca parçaya bölünüyordu, solukları düzensizleşiyordu ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Kaşları çatıldı, akmaya hazır gözyaşları alfanın gözlerini yakmaya başlamıştı. Avucunu hâlâ Sehun’un karnına bastırırken o minicik atışların her birini sindiriyordu. Titrek bir nefes aldığında Kai'nin bedeni daha da hafifledi, bir sıcaklık dalgası bedeninin merkezine yayılıyor ve her köşesine ulaşıyor gibiydi.

Bu gerçekten oluyordu… Kai, Sehun’la ikisinin muhteşem aşkının bir ürünü olan bebeğe bağlanmıştı ve bunun asla durmasını istemiyordu. Fakat Kai kendini koyuvermek, gözyaşlarına boğulmak ve nefes alamayana kadar Sehun’a sarılmak için hissettiği ilkel dürtüyle savaşıyordu. Duaları kabul olmuştu; Sehun yeniden bebeklerine hamileydi.

“Aman tanrım, çok teşekkür ederim…” Kai ağlamak ve gülmek arasındaki titrek sesiyle mırıldandı ve Sehun’u uyandırmak istemeyerek hemen eliyle ağzını kapattı. “Çok güzel.”

Bebeğin kalp atışları babasının parmakları altında hissedilirken Kai öz denetimini yeniden sağlıyordu ve eşinden aldığı sıcaklık, aşk dalgalarını ona geri gönderiyordu.

Kai kocaman sırıtışını bastırmaya çalışarak dudaklarını ısırıyordu ancak başarısız oluyordu. Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve nefesini dışarıya üfledi. Bu artık bir dilek değildi. Gerçekliğe dönüşmüştü ve bunu yeni sindirebiliyordu.

Sehun ona aşkının yanında, en değerli hediyeyi vermişti. O ve Sehun bu sefer gerçekten baba olacaklardı, bebekleriyle sayısız uykusuz geceler geçireceklerdi, bezini değiştireceklerdi, onun değişimini dünyaya göstereceklerdi ve asla yalnız hissetmemesi için sevgiye boğacaklardı…

“Oh tanrım…” Alfa çaresizce mırıldandı, her düşünce aklına giriyordu ve bir öncekinden daha mükemmeldi. Yoğunlaşmaya başlamıştı; Kai yumruklarını ve dişlerini sıkmaya başladı ve kahkahalarını bastırmak için yumruğunu ağzına bastırdı. Ciğerlerindeki havayı burnundan dışarı verirken her nefesi parmaklarına çarpıyordu ve Kai'nin kalbi gittikçe büyüyordu; titreyen kollarındaki bu adama olan sevgisini bastıramıyordu.

_‘Sehun’a benim için ne kadar değerli olduğunu hiç anlatabilecek miyim?’_ Kai ümitsizce düşünüyordu. Neşesi hızla azalıyordu. Neyse ki Sehun’un kokusundaki hafif değişiklik alfayı yatıştırmış, mantıksız düşüncelerini uyuşturmuştu. _‘Sehun bunu bilerek mi yaptı?’_ Kai sorgulamaya çalıştı ama gerçek buydu, artık düşünecek enerjisi yoktu.

Alfa bir bacağını eşinin üzerine attı ve tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. İçinden sessizce büyükbabasına yeniden teşekkür ederken eşini kendine çekiyordu, Kai çenesini Sehun’un omzuna yasladı ve birkaç titrek nefesten sonra uykusuna dönmek için döndü.

“Kai?” Sehun boğuk sesiyle seslenmişti.

Sehun bir süredir uyanmaya çalışıyordu ve boğuk seslerin, gülüşlerin, ağlayışların farkındaydı. Ama nedense hemen uyanması gerektiğini hissetmemişti _… Kai._ Sehun eşinin dokunuşlarını bedeninde hissedebiliyordu. Bağları o kadar güçlü gümbürdüyordu ki onu hiç hissetmediği kadar aşkla ve sıcaklıkla dolduruyordu. Üçüncü bir kalp atışı gibi hissediyordu…

“Üçüncü mü?!” Sehun bağırarak doğruldu, yaşadığı şok tamamen uyanmasına ve kalbinin düzensizleşmesine neden olmuştu. Omega aşkını aramaya başladı, göğsü inlemelerle sarsılıyordu ve beyni donmuş gibiydi.

“Kai?!” Sehun umutsuzca bağırdı ama gereksizdi çünkü Kai kollarını çoktan streslenmiş eşine dolamış, yüzünü ve bedenini Sehun’un sırtına bastırmış, onu aşk ve sevgiyle sarmalamıştı. Kai gözlerini kapatarak dikkatini bağlarına verdi ve aniden hiç olmadığı kadar kontrol edebildiğini fark etti. Kai bunu kullanarak Sehun’a ihtiyacı olan her şeyi—gücünü ve aşkını—gönderdi.

Sehun’un elleri Kai'nin güçlü kollarına tutunurken bağlarından aldığı duygular onu sakinleştiriyor, kalp ritmini normale döndürüyor ve beynini tekrardan çalıştırıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un normale döndüğünü hissedebiliyordu o yüzden bu sefer zorlamaya karar verdi. Sehun ‘üçüncü’ diye bağırdığında omeganın hamileliğini keşfetmeye başladığını fark etmişti. Belki de taşın sihri çocuklarını hissedebilmeyi sadece Kai'ye değil de Sehun’a da bahşetmişti.

“Sehun… Sehun, iyi misin?” omeganın sıkı, kaslı sırtına kelebek öpücükler kondurarak sordu.

Başparmaklarıyla Kai'nin kollarında daireler çizerek, Kai'nin karnına yaptığı hareketlerin aynısını yaptığının farkında değildi, cevapladı Sehun. “Evet, ben… İyiyim, Kai.” Eşine neler olduğunu söylememeyi bir an düşünmüştü ama aşkına %100 dürüst olmak istediğini bilerek bunu bozmadı. “Sadece… Oh, bu kulağa çok aptalca gelecek.” Sehun başını inanamazlıkla iki yana salladı.

“Söyle,” dedi Kai. Sesinde kullandığı Alfa tonunun Sehun’a ihtiyacı olan cesareti vereceğini düşünüyordu.

Sehun üzüntüyle durakladı.

Kai hemen bunu sezerek boştaki elini Sehun’un yanağına koydu ve parmaklarını Sehun’un ensesine geçirdi. “Hey, Sehun… Bana güveniyorsun, değil mi? Ben senin kocanım, eşinim!” Alfa sevgisiyle hatırlattı.

Sehun hevesle başını salladı. “Sana bu dünyadaki her şeyden çok güveniyorum aşkım.”

“O zaman neden üçüncü dediğini bana söyle.” Alfa ısrar ediyordu ve Sehun’un da hissedip hissetmediğini öğrenmek istiyordu.

Sehun elini Kai'nin yüzündeki elinin üzerine koydu. “Şey, bağımızı biliyorsun…” omeganın sesi kararsız çıkıyordu.

“Evet,” Kai gözlerinde kalplerle gülümsedi.

“Her zaman seni hissedebiliyorum, o kadar güçlü ki ikinci bir kalp atışı gibi.” Sehun devam etti.

“Benim için de öyle, aşkım.” Alfa ona katıldı.

“Ama uyurken yemin ederim ben hissettim… Hissettim…” Sehun dudaklarını büzerek başını sağa yatırdı ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalıştı.

“Ne hissettin?” Kai yeniden üsteledi, bunu yaptığı için pişmandı ama öğrenmesi gerekiyordu.

“Sanırım üçüncü bir kalp atışı hissettim.” Sehun bağırdı, kendi suçluluğu ağır gelmişti ve gözyaşları yüzünü boyuyordu. Çünkü hamile olduğunu düşünmesi çok saçmaydı, geçen sefer emin olması birkaç haftasını almıştı ve kızışmasından çıktığı gün içinde başka bir yaşamın büyüdüğünü hissediyordu ki imkânsızdı. Doktor bir daha çocuğu olamayabileceğini söylemişti.

“Oh Sehun, seni zorladığım için özür dilerim. Çok üzgünüm.” Kai yalvarıyordu. Strese giren omegasını iyice kendine çekti ve onu döndürerek yüz yüze getirdi. Bacakları ve bedenleri hâlâ birleşikti. Hızlanan kalp atışlarıyla ikisi de birbirinin sahip olmadığı şeylerden pişman oluyordu.

“Sana bir çocuk veremediğim için özür dilerim.” Sehun hıçkırdı, sözleri eşinin bedeninden dolayı boğuk çıkmıştı ve ağır suçluluk kalbini sıkıştırıyordu.

“Sehun, ben… Ama sen… Sana söylemem lazım…” Kai şaşkın bir şekilde düzgün cümle kurmaya çalışıyordu ve bu sözlerinin Sehun’a yaptıklarından nefret ediyordu. Bu, onların anı olmalıydı.

“Oh tanrım, lütfen beni bırakma… Lütfen, Kai!” Sehun yalvardı. Korku ve keder keskin bir acı gibi içini dağlarken başı öne doğru düştü ve hıçkırıkları odayı doldurdu. Kollarını Kai'den çekerek kendine sardı, ortadan ikiye ayrılıyormuş gibi hissederken tutunmaya çalışıyordu. Onun için adil değildi ama onu bırakmaya ve başkasıyla aile kurmaya karar verirse Kai'yi suçlamayacaktı.

“Seni bırakmak mı?! Nasıl böyle bir şeyi düşünebilirsin?!” Kai bağırdı ve kocasının onun korumasından kaçmasından nefret ediyordu. Ancak bu Kai'yi omegasına sımsıkı sarılmaktan alıkoyamadı. Çaresizce göstermeye çalıştığı aşkla dolup taşıyordu bedeni ve bağlarını kullanıyordu. Sehun’a olan kızgınlığını durduramıyordu da—ki kafasından kıvılcımlar çıktığını bile düşünüyordu.

Sehun, Kai'nin tutuşu altında donup kaldı, neyse ki korkudan dolayı değildi. Ne olursa olsun Kai ona asla zarar vermezdi ancak hâlâ şokun etkisi altındaydı.

“Çok özür dilerim, Kai. Seni çok seviyorum… Sensiz ve ilk bebeğimizi kaybettikten sonra sana bir daha bebek veremeyecek olmayı bilerek yaşayamıyorum.” Sehun hıçkırarak kollarını Kai'nin bedenine sardı ve rahatlamasına yardım etmesi için eşinin kokusunu içine çekti. Ayrıca Kai'ye de yardımcı olmasını umarak koku bezelerini Kai'nin burnuna yaklaştırdı.

Birkaç dakika sarılmalar ve derin nefeslerle geçti; böyle severken bile Sehun ilgi doluydu. Kai sonunda konuştu…

“Ben de seni her şeyden çok seviyorum… İkinizi.” Sehun’un kulağına doğru iç çekti ve sarılışını sıkılaştırırken gözlerini kapattı.

Kai'nin sözleri bu sefer hedefini tutturmuştu. “İkimizi mi?” diye sordu Sehun, sesinden şok olduğu belliydi.

Kai geri çekilerek bir eliyle Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve Sehun’un eli hemen elini bulduğunda gülümsedi. Diğer eliyle eşinin elini tutarak Sehun’un karnına yönlendirdi. Elleri karnına dokunduğunda Omega yerinde sıçradı. Sadece Kai'nin parmak uçları ona dokunsa da acı kırıntılarını giderip Sehun’un yüzüne gülümsemesini getiren sıcaklık getirmişti. Bağlarından hissettiği ortay duyguyla Kai de gülümsedi.

Sehun bundan eğleniyor değildi, Kai onun şaşkın bakışlarını görebiliyordu ve Sehun kendini tutamadan sormuştu. “Kai… Ne yapıyorsun?” Omega aşkına fısıldayarak sordu, sesi hâlâ çatlaktı.

“Shh, derin derin nefes al sadece, Sehun.” Sehun’un da kendi hissettiğini hissedebilmesini umarak söyledi Kai.

Sehun derin derin solumaya çalışsa da Kai'nin iki derken ne demek istediğini öğrenme merakı ağır basıyordu. “Ama Kai…”

“Ahh!” Alfa sözünü kesti. “Gözlerini kapat.”

Sehun sırıtarak başını salladı ve itaatkârca gözlerini kapattı, Kai başka bir dememişti.

“Ee, ikiniz derken ne demek istedin?” Sehun masumca sordu ve gözlerini yumdu iyice.”

“Sehun…” Kai başladı. “Seni seviyorum ama bana odaklanman ve durman lazım.” Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü. “Konuşmayı bırak.” Bir öpücük daha, “Düşünmeyi bırak.” Yine bir öpücük “Ve endişelenmeyi bırak.” Derin, ıslak bir öpücükle sonlandırdı.

“Ne?” diye sordu Sehun. O öpücüklerden sonra düşünme yetisini kaybettiği için sesi aptal gibi çıkmıştı, tam Kai'nin istediği gibi.

Sehun bunu dedikten sonra düzgün bir sessizlik oluştu, ikisi de birbirlerine odaklanmışlardı sonunda. Nefes alış-verişleri senkronizeydi, bağları bir olmuştu; ihtiyaçları olan da buydu. Kai, Sehun’un başındaki elini omeganın karnına götürdü ve aklını Sehun’u ve bebeklerini ne kadar çok sevdiğine dair düşüncelerle dolduruyordu. Sehun’un da aynısını yaptığını biliyordu, ona aşkının karşılığını verdiğini hissediyordu. Alfa yaptığı şeyden şüphe duymaya başlamıştı, belki de bu işe yaramıyordu… O anda ikisi de hissetti.

Bebeklerinin nazik kalp atışlarını. Tap! Tap!! Tap!!!

Itrışahî ve çileklerin cılız kokusu, duygusal hassaslık, aniden başlayan mide bulantısı ve baş dönmesi yeniden Sehun’un bedenini yuva bellemişti ve böyle muhteşem bir şeyle yeniden mükâfatlandırıldığına inanamıyordu.

Hamileydi. Yeniden.

Gerçek miydi bu?

Umut mükâfata dönüşmüştü.

Altı ay önceki düşüğünden sonra yeniden hamile olduğunu keşfetmesi hem sevindirici hem de korkutucuydu. İlk hamileliğindeki gibi, sonunda gözleriyle gördüklerine inanabilmesi dört testi bulmuştu. Serapta gibiydi, yalnızca bir çölde değil, evlerinde ve yatak odalarındaydı. Bu sefer geçen seferkinin aksine Kai yanındaydı.

Geçen sefer…

İlk bebeklerine hamile olduğunu öğrendiği günün neşeli anıları tek başına gelmemişti; hoş olmayan kanlı, görünmez ve canlı resimleri de taşımıştı.

Kolları korumacı bir şekilde çıplak karnında birleşti ve boğazına yerleşen yumruyu yutkundu. Alnında soğuk terler birikiyordu, panik atak geçirmek üzereydi. Tüm duygular acımasızca üzerine gelmeye başlamıştı. Başı dönüyordu, hızlı hızlı nefesler alıyordu. Kalp atışları anında hızlanmıştı.

Aman tanrım! Bu mutlu bir an olmalıydı. Havalara uçması gerekiyordu, korku onu ele geçirmemeliydi.

Kai hemen omegasının duygularını fark etmiş, Sehun’un yüzünü kavramıştı.

“Nefes al. Nefes al. Nefes al. Sehun, bu gerçek ve bu bebeği doğuracaksın. İlk bebeğimize olanlar bir daha tekrarlanmayacak.” Söz verircesine fısıldadı.

Sehun’un gözleri açıldı, bedeni şoktan ve korkudan donup kalmıştı. Ciğerlerine hava gitmiyor gibiydi, tüm bedeni sarsılıyordu ama Omega gözlerini Kai'den ayırmayacak, bağlarını asla koparmadı.

“Herkesin hayatında mükemmel anları deneyimleyecek şansı olur.” Kai içten bir şekilde konuşuyordu. “İnsanlara her şeyin üstesinden gelebilme gücü veren saf mutlulukla dolu bir an. Seninle tanıştığım an mükemmel anı yaşadığımı düşünüyordum, sonra öpüştük ve seviştik.” Alfa hafifçe güldü. Sehun’un hayatındaki etkisinin ne kadar çok olduğunu fark etmişti.

“Sonra seninle olan hayatımın daha mükemmel olamayacağını düşünürken beni şaşırtmaya devam ettin.” Kai içini hâlâ donmuş halde duran Sehun’a döküyordu. Kalp atış sesleri ve Kai ona fazla geliyordu.

“Bunun başka bir mükemmel an olmasını istiyorum, Sehun. Bizim mükemmel anımız. Hayatımızdaki yeni sayfanın başlangıcı. O kadar çok aşkla dolu olsun ki yüzlerimiz, kalplerimiz ve kıçın acısın.” Çocuk gibi kıkırdamaya başladı. Sesi Sehun’un kulaklarına müzik gibi geliyordu ve onu transından çıkardı.

“Kai…” Sehun mırıldandı. ‘Seni ya da bana söylediğin muhteşem sözleri hak etmiyorum,’ konuşması yapacaktı ama bunları söylerse Kai'nin sinirleneceğini biliyordu ve Sehun’un artık kendisi hakkında düşünceleri değişmişti.

O yüzden Sehun diğer elini Kai'nin elinin üzerine koydu ve karnına bastırdı. “Kai… Bu bizim bebeğimizin kalp atışı mı?” parmaklarının altında hissettiği vuruşlarla sordu. Sesi artık ne hissedeceğini bilemediği duygularla yoğunlaşmıştı.

Kai'nin kocaman, parlak gülümsemesi yüzüne yayılıyordu ve göz kenarları kırışıyordu. Gözlerinde mutluluk gözyaşları parlıyordu. “Öyle, Sehun. Bu sefer gerçekten doğacak.”

Bebeklerinin kalp atış sesleri Sehun’un bedeninin her hücresinde yankılanıyordu. Tüm bedeni gerçekten bu mucizeden dolayı aşktan dolup taşıyordu. ‘Gerçekten baba olacağız,’ Sehun kendi kendine gülümsedi. Bu bir mucizeydi… Kai'nin verdiği mucize. Fakat birkaç şeyi anlaması için Sehun’un soruları vardı.

“Ama bu nasıl mümkün olabilir? Kızışmam yeni bitti ve erken bitti. Ben—“

“Edom’a gittiğimde, büyükbabam bana rahmini iyileştirecek ve bebeğimizin doğacağını garanti edecek bir şey verdi. Taehyung'u büyücü yapmak için kullandığım taşı hatırlıyor musun?” diye sorunca Sehun başını salladı. “Başka amaçları da vardı; birincisi senin rahmini iyileştirmekti, ikincisi üç ölümlüye ölümsüzlük hediyesi vermekti. Bunu Kris, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’a ölümsüzlük vererek kullandım. Jimin'e vermeyi düşündüm ama sonra bir büyücüyle çiftleştiğini hatırladım. Yani büyücü olmak için taşın sihrine ihtiyacı yoktu.”

Kai kardeşini büyücü yapmıştı ve Sehun’un ailesine ölümsüzlük teklif etmişti; Seulgi ve Wooyong kibarca teklifi reddetmiş, sonsuzluğun uzun bir zaman olduğunu ve ölümsüzlük istemediklerini söylemişlerdi. Kris sonsuza kadar büyücü oğluyla kalabilmek için kabul etmişti. Sehun’un annesi ve ağabeyi reddettikten sonra Kai, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’a teklif etmişti. Chanyeol, Kris ve oğullarıyla bir sonsuzluk istediği için kabul etmişti. Baekhyun da eşiyle geçirebileceği sonsuzluğu kaçıramayacağı için kabul etmişti.

“Aman tanrım! Neden bana söylemedin?”

“İyileşme sürecinin bir parçasıydı. Kızışman bittikten ve hamile olduğuna emin olduktan sonra öğrenmen gerekiyordu. Taşın bir parçasını içinde olduğu için ben—biz bebeğimizi ona hamile kaldığın anda hissedebiliyoruz. Sanırım kızışmanın erken bitmesinin sebebi—biliyorsun işte.” Kai sırıtarak Sehun’un karnını okşadı.

Sehun başını sallayarak alfasının kollarına atıldı. Bugün hayatının en iyi günüydü. Hamileydi ve bu sefer bebekleri doğacaktı. Kardeşi ölümsüz olmuştu, iki en yakın arkadaşı da artık ölümsüzdü. Ölümsüzlüğünü sadece eşiyle geçirmeyecekti.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

****

**_Üç Hafta Sonra_ **

Kai bildiği her dilde bulabildiği tüm bebek kitaplarını okumayı kendine görev edinmişti. Bir büyücünün burnunu büyü kitapları yerine bebek kitaplarına gömdüğünü görmek sevimliydi. Alfanın b kitaplardan öğrendiği ve şu anki favorisi olan şey her gece yatmadan önce yaptıklarıydı.

“Bunu gerçekten yapmak zorunda mıyız?” Sehun yarı çıplak halde yatağa girerken sordu.

“Uzmanlar bebeğin beyninin gelişimi için anne karnında klasik müzik dinlemenin yararlı olduğunu söylüyorlar, Sehun. Bana öyle bakma.” Eşi hâlâ düz olan karnına kulaklıkları bastırırken cevapladı.

Alt dudağını ısırarak, yanında siyah ipek pijamaları içinde dirsekleri üzerinde uzanmış ve işine kendini adamış alfasını izliyordu. Bebeklerinin müziğe tepki verdiği ya da hissettiği henüz söylenemezdi. Sehun sadece üç haftalık hamileydi. Yine de alfanın istediğini yapmasına ve kendini şımartmasına izin veriyordu çünkü güzel hissettiriyordu ve Kai'ye de zevk veriyordu. Ve Kai'yi böyle görmek—bu kadar neşeli ve rahatlamış görmek—huzur vericiydi.

“Çok tatlısın, biliyor musun?” Sehun dalgın bir şekilde mırıldandı ve bir elini karnına, diğerinin eşinin yüzüne yasladı.

Bir kahkaha tufanı ve eşinin kedigözleri sözlerinin ödülüydü. Yanağındaki el ve karnındaki öpücük de öyleydi.

“Sen de çok yakışıklısın, muhteşemsin, hayran olunasın, delirticisin.”

Sehun neşe dolu bir kahkaha attı—biraz korkutucuydu.

Tanrım, lütfen bu sefer olsun.


	34. 33.Bölüm

**4 Haftalık**

Sehun nahoş bir hisle uyandı; midesi bulanıyordu, alnından terler akıyordu ve yoğun bulantı hissi bedeninde yükseliyordu. Omega yutkunmaya çalışırken hastalık seviyesinin içinde yükseldiğine yemin edebilirdi.

Sehun parmaklarıyla çarşafı çekiştirirken eşine seslenme dürtüsüne karşı koyuyordu. Normalde olduğu gibi anında uyanmayan Kai'nin yorgun olduğunu biliyordu. Ama birkaç saniye sonra dürtüsü büyürken Sehun korkmaya başlamıştı ve kokusunun değişip eşini uyandıracağını biliyordu. O yüzden yumuşak bir sesle seslendi.

“Kai?”

Birkaç saniye sonra cevap gelmeyince Sehun yeniden seslendi. Karnını tutarken endişeden yükselen sesini engelleyememişti.

“Kai?”

Ama alfası hâlâ uyuyordu. Ofis stresi büyücünün tüm gücünü tüketiyor olmalıydı. O kadar yorgundu ki Sehun’un adını seslendiğini bile duymuyordu.

“Kocam?” Sehun yeniden ve yeniden denedi. Nefesleri hızlanırken sesi de yükseliyordu.

Ancak çok geçmeden yumuşak hırıltılar dışında eşinden yine cevap alamadı. Sehun endişeyle, midesi de bulanarak, biraz sinirlenerek yanına döndü ve sonra gözlerini tavana çevirerek ofladı.

“Kim Kai!” Sehun bu sefer daha sesli bağırdı ve eşinin kolunu sarstı. Eşini uyandırmak için çaresizleşiyordu biraz.

Aniden içe çekilen derin bir nefes, Kai'nin göğsü sırtına yapışmıştı resmen, alfanın uyanmaya başladığını gösteriyordu ama Sehun’un ona şu anda ihtiyacı vardı.

“Alfa… Sana ihtiyacım var!” Sehun eşine aceleyle seslendi ve kontrolünü kaybedip her yere kusmaktan korkuyordu.

Sehun’un sözlerinde umutsuz omega tonu vardı ve dudaklarından döküldüğü anca Kai'nin zihnine kazındı. ‘Sana ihtiyacım var… Sana ihtiyacım var… Sana ihtiyacım var… Sana ihtiyacım var.’ Tek bir yalvarış binlerce sesten daha güçlüydü. Kai'ye uyanması, aşkına yardım etmesi ve onunla olması için yalvarıyordu.

Kai başını huzursuzca döndürüyordu ve yüzü buruşurken acı dolu iniltiler dudaklarından dökülüyordu. Çok geçmeden tırnakları çarşafa gömülmeye başladı. belli ki eşinin acısını hissetmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’un çağrısı o kadar güçlüydü ki alfanın yorgunluğunu anında bitirmişti ve Kai'nin bedeni derin bir nefes sesiyle yataktan doğrulurken gözleri açıldı.

Kai'nin hareketleri bunu izleyen Sehun’un irkilmesine neden oldu. Ellerini ona dokunursa stresli alfayı daha kötü hale getireceğinden korkarak büyücünün tenine uzattı.

Ancak Kai olması gerekenden daha stresliydi, kafası darmadumandı ve korkmuş bir haldeydi. Göğsü hızlı nefeslerle inip kalkıyordu, gözleri odada tehlike arıyordu. Kai bir sorun olduğunu biliyordu ama ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Sonuç olarak büyücü en güçlü büyüsünü çağırmıştı—parmak uçları agresifçe parlarken gözlerinde kıvılcımlar çakıyordu. Göğsünden kopan her korku dolu nefesle alfanın beyni çığlık çığlığaydı: ‘SEHUN TEHLİKEDE! YAVRUN TEHLİKEDE! KORU, KORU, KORU!’

“Sehun!!! Tanrım, neredesin?” Kai çığlık attı. Duygusal çağrının yoğunluğundan dolayı yüz kasları gerilmişti ve yüzü buruşmuştu. Bir elini saldırıya hazır halde kaldırırken Kai diğer elini arkasına atarak varlığının en önemli canlısını arıyordu.

Alfasının kontrolünü kaybettiğini gören Sehun saf içgüdüleriyle hareket ederek kendi duygularını bastırdı ve eşinin elini korumacı bir şekilde yakaladı. Omega yataklarında kayarak alfanın arkasına geçti, bir bacağını Kai'ye dolayarak eşini kendi bedeniyle sarmalamak istedi.

Bu sırada Kai'nin beynindeki pus çok gelmeye başlamıştı ve bedeni korkudan donup kalmıştı. Ne olduğunun ya da Sehun’un nerede olduğunun farkında değildi. Ta ki Sehun’un kolunun göğsüne sıkıca sarıldığını hissedene kadar. Sehun onu aşağıya çekti ve sırtını mükemmel kaslı omega göğsüyle buluşturdu.

Sehun’un güvende olduğunu hissedince Kai'nin bedenindeki gerginlik anında dağılmaya başladı. Hızlı solukları sakinleşti ve alfa yavaşça rahatlamaya başladı. Kai'nin şaşkınlığını ve korkusunu hisseden Sehun başını kaldırdı, dudaklarını alfanın kulağına sürttü. Onu rahatlamalıydı.

“Shhh… Sorun yok, Kai. Ben buradayım! Buradayım! Buradayım…” Sehun sözlerini aşk ve sakinlikle mırıldanıyordu ve Kai'nin elini nazikçe okşarken duygularını vurguluyordu.

“Ben hep burada olacağım, Kai. Seni asla bırakmayacağım. Her şey yolunda, sen iyisin, ben iyiyim ve bebeğimiz de iyi.” Omega, Kai'nin kulağına fısıldamaya devam ediyordu. Büyü alfanın ellerinden çekilirken küçük bir gülümseme Sehun’un yüzüne yayıldı.

“S… Sehun?” Kai gerçekliğe dönmeye çalışırken kekeledi. Gözlerini hızla kırpıştırarak etrafına bakıyordu ama hâlâ o korku dolu duyguyu içinden atamamıştı.

“İyi misin? O… bebeğimiz güvende mi?” Kai neredeyse bağırmıştı. Neden bilmiyordu ama Sehun’un tehlikede olduğunu düşünmüştü. Korkunç bir rüya görmüştü ve eşi Suhodeus ve şeytanlarının saldırısına uğruyordu.

“Aman tanrım, Kai! Tabii ki iyiyiz. Söz veriyorum biz iyiyiz.” Sehun daha güçlü söylemek isterdi ama boğazına kadar yükselen öz suyu konuşmasını kesmişti.

Omegasının sözlerini duyduktan ve birkaç derin nefes aldıktan sonra Kai dikkatle başını eşinin ellerine bıraktı. Bedenindeki titremeyi Sehun alıyordu ve bağlarından sıcak sevgi akıyordu.

“Kai, üzgünüm.” Sehun burnunu Kai'nin kabarık saçlarına gömdü, eşinin kokusuyla bulantısını geçirmek zorundaydı. Ancak bu da onu sakinleştiremeyince Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Suçluluk duygusu anlık olarak her şeyi gölgede bırakıyordu.

“Çok özür dilerim, seni korkuttum… Lanet olsun!” Sehun bağırdı. Bencilliğini düşündükçe sadece tüm bedeninin sarsılmasına değil, Kai'nin bedenine sardığı elinin de kasılmasına neden olmuştu.

Kai omegasının ani patlamasıyla irkildi, bu irkilme Kai'nin duyularını kaplayan pusun dağılması için ihtiyacı olan şey olmuştu. Bedeni bir anda canlanmıştı. Büyücünün duyuları patlarken Sehun’un stresi akın akın doluşmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun’un hamileliği duyularını artırırken alfayı kandırmış olmalıydı ama Kai, Sehun’la daha çok vakit geçirdikçe ve bağlarının farklı seviyelerini yaşadıkça, omeganın olumsuz duyguları kaldırıyordu. Bu sayede Sehun’un endişeli olduğunu anlamıştı; kokusu o kadar güçlüydü ki Alfa başını zorlukla çevirebilmişti.

“Sehun, bir kere daha özür dilersen tanrıya yemin olsun ki ben… Ben seninle bir ay sevişmem!” Kai bağırdı, kızgın ve ciddi görünmeye çalışıyordu ama içten içe bunun Sehun’un endişesini almasını istiyordu ve onu gülümsetecek en iyi yolu biliyordu.

Neyse ki Sehun alfanın sözlerinden sonra kıkırdamaya başladı. Serotonin hormonunun artmaya başlaması yanan alevin üzerine atılan su gibiydi; bulantısını ve Kai'nin yaşadığı stresin suçluluğunu sakinleştiriyordu. Birkaç saniye sonra Sehun gözlerini kısarak yaramaz bir sırıtışla alfasına bakacak kadar iyi olmuştu.

“Benim kıçım olmadan bir ayı bırak bir hafta bile yaşayamazsın sen, koca penisli güzel adam.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kai'nin kulağını dişledi. Ses tonu bunları söylerken hissettiği utançla yükselmişti. Ama bu yükselen tek şey o değildi… Ve Sehun bunun zamanı olmadığını biliyordu.

Kai aniden döndüğünde, hâlâ Sehun’un kolları arasındaydı tabii ki, istediği etkiyi yarattı ve büyücü gizlemediği irisleriyle omegasının gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Ağzı açık kalırken yüzünde alınmış bir ifade vardı ve kısa, derin nefesiyle kaşlarını çattı.

“Uhh!!” Kai iç çekti. “Bir hafta dayanabilirim!”

Sehun dudaklarını büzerek cevapladı ve alfanın söylediklerinin saçmalığını vurgulamak için başını yana yatırdı.

Sehun’un yoğun bakışları Kai'yi germeye başlamıştı; başta parmakları çarşafı asıldı ama birbirlerine doğru hareketlendiklerini gözlerini kaçırdı. _‘Sikeyim bu adamı… Bana neler yapıyor!’_ diye düşünüyordu Kai. Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yaşamamıştı çünkü o genelde baskın bir alfaydı ve başka alfalar bile gücü karşısında boyun eğiyordu. Ancak Sehun onu parmağında oynatıp alay bile ediyordu.

“Sen de bana aynısını yapıyorsun.” Sehun yüzüne yayılan geniş gülümsemeyle mırıldandı.

Kai'nin donmuş ifadesi hüsrana uğramışla değişmişti. “Onu sesli söyledim, değil mi?”

Sehun başını salladı ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı; Kai'nin hâlâ biraz alıngan olduğunu bildiği için sırıtmaya çalışan dudaklarıyla kaybettiği bir savaşa girmişti.

“Dört gün?” Kai umutla sordu.

Sehun yeniden başını iki yana salladı, gülümsemesi hâlâ sabitti.

“Üç gün… Haydi ama!” büyücü komik bir şekilde yalvardı, ciddi görünmeye çalışıyordu.

“Daha çok iki gün.” Sehun, Kai'nin kulağına fısıldadı ve başını aşkının omzuna yasladı. “Ben de dayanamazdım…”

_‘Aman tanrım, o haklı?!’_ Kai kendi kendine söyledi. Bu sefer kendine söylediğinden emindi ama… Sehun neden durmuştu?

Kai hızlıca diğer elini Sehun’dan çekti ve ellerini omeganın omuzlarına koydu. Sarılmalarını bozduğu için kendinden nefret ederek onu ittirmeye başladı. Sehun karşı çıktığında Kai'nin şüpheleri doğrulanmıştı; Alfa bağlarındaki kargaşanın yoğunlaştığını fark edince kendi bedenine bir bulantı dalgası yayıldı.

“Sehun dur!” Kai emretti. Alfa gücünü kullanmaktan nefret ediyordu ama eşinde bir sorun vardı.

Omega dondu, gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı ve büyüyen korkusu ve üzüntüsüyle kısa, titrek nefesler almaya başladı. Kai hepsini hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’un karşı çıkışının sözlerinden sonra durduğunu da hissediyordu o yüzden Kai, Sehun’u dikkatle ittirdi. Omegasındaki değişiklik yüzündeki hastalıklı renkten belliydi.

“Oh lanet olsun Sehun. Bana böyle hissettiğini neden söylemedin?” Kai neredeyse kükremişti eşine ama patlaması sırasında bilinçsizce kendi karnını tutmaya başlamıştı. Aralarındaki bağdan Sehun’un hissettikleri akıyordu.

Sehun’un hissettikleriyle savaşması tüm gücünü tüketiyordu ve Kai ona bağırıyordu, birazdan kusacağını biliyordu, alfasını yüzüstü bırakmıştı… Bu düşünceler Sehun’un zihninde dönüp dururken yanağından aşağıya bir damla gözyaşı aktı ve bedeni titrerken Kai'yi yüzüstü bıraktığı için kendine küfretti.

Kai aşkının yüzünden akan gözyaşını, öfkesini ve kederini kendi acı dolu ifadesinde görebiliyordu. Zaten yeterince hasta değilmiş gibi şu anda gördükleri onu daha kötü etmişti.

“Sehun… Kahretsin, bana söylemeye çalıştığın…” Kai uykusunda Sehun’un ona neden seslendiğini fark edince iç çekti ve Sehun’a kızarak mı bunu ödüyordu?

Kendine olan öfkesi artarken büyücünün parmakları sıkılaştı ve dişleri birbirine sürttü ama Sehun’un bu büyüyen öfkesini hissedebileceğini bildiği için ona karşı olmadığını anlamasını sağlamalıydı.

“Hey hey hey…” Sehun’un derin kahve gözlerinden düşen gözyaşlarını sildi Kai ve omegasının yüzünü korumacı ve sevgi dolu bir şekilde kavradı. “Ben kendime kızgınım, Sehun, sana değil. Söz veriyorum.” Yumuşak bir sesle konuşuyordu.

“Ama… Ama az önce bana kızgındın,” dedi Sehun. Sesi üzüntüden dolayı çatlak çıkmıştı ve bulantısı tüm duygularını kaçırıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un sözleriyle itildiğini hissedince eliyle yüzünü örttü ve karnında hissettiği dondurucu his onu daha da kötüleştirdi. _‘Ne yaptım ben?!’_ umutsuzca düşünüyordu ancak kendine kızmasına zamanı olmadığını biliyordu Alfa. O yüzden elini yeniden aşkının yüzüne götürdü ve endişeli eşine cevap verdi.

“Sehun… Bebeğim, sana kızdığımı söylerken bana henüz bir şey demediğini düşündüğüm için olduğunu anla lütfen. Seni o kadar çok seviyorum ki acı içinde ya da hasta olduğun düşüncesi bile benim için işkenceden farksız… Buna dayanamıyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un anlaması için yalvarıyordu. Alt dudağı kendi sözlerinin yoğunluğuyla titriyordu.

Sözleriyle beraber bağlarını da aşk ve sıcaklıkla doldurarak Sehun’a gönderiyordu Kai ve omegasına ulaşmasını umuyordu. Birkaç saniye geçti ve Sehun’un tüm bedenindeki kaslar Kai'nin hareketleriyle rahatlamaya başladı. Alfasını kızdırmadığı için rahatlamıştı. Ancak Sehun sakinleşir sakinleşmez kusma isteği yemek borusundan yükselmeye başladı ve Sehun hızlıca yataktan kalkarak eliyle ağzını kapatıp klozete koşturdu; dizlerinin üzerine çöküp içindekileri çıkarmaya başladı.

Eşinin banyoya koşturduğunu gören Kai kolunu Sehun’a uzatmıştı ve omegasının kustuğunu gördüğünde büyücünün yapacak bir şeyi yoktu. Kai derinde bunun nedeninin muhteşem bir şey olduğunu bilmesine rağmen Sehun’un onun yüzünden kustuğunu duymasıyla suçlu hissetmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu.

Fakat Alfa başını iki yana sallayarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı, suçluluk duygusunu bir kenara attı. Eşinin ona şu anda ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun gibi hızla hareket ederek hayatının aşkının yanına vardı ve yanında diz çökerek bir elini alnına yasladı. Alnını ve sırtını dönüşümlü olarak nazikçe sıvazlıyordu.

Birkaç saniye sonra Sehun başını kaldırdı ve çenesini ellerine yasladı. Çenesinden akan salyasını umursamadan Kai'nin gözlerinin içine baktı.

Derin nefesler alırken alfasının gözlerindeki çaresiz bakışı görebiliyordu Sehun. Muhtemelen ona bu konuda yardım edemediğinden nefret ediyordu ve bu Sehun’u bulantısından daha çok incitiyordu.

“Ohh Kai… Lütfen hissetme…” Sehun konuşmaya başladı ama yeni bir bulantıyla hızla ağzını kapattı ve konuyu değiştirdi. “Urghh… Bunların hepsi sen ve senin erkeksi, büyücü bedeninin suçu!” Omega çatlak sesiyle konuştu ve yeniden kusmaya başladı. Ses tonu öfkeli sözleriyle uyuşmuyordu, kırılgandı.

Kai kıkırdamamak için elini ağzına bastırdı, eşi kusarken bu hiç de iyi bir fikir olmazdı. Bu bebeğin onlar için ne kadar çok anlamlı olduğunu ve Sehun’un olumsuz bir şekilde söylemediğini biliyordu; Kai üstüne bile alınmamıştı. Sehun’un önceki hamileliğinde ne kadar mutlu olduğunu ve kaybettiğinde aklını kaçırıp duygusal olarak dengesiz olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Sehun’un bunu hiçbir şeye değişmeyeceğini biliyordu Kai.

“Kai, özür dilerim öyle demek istemedim—bebeğimizi çok seviyorum ve onu dünyadaki hiçbir şeye değişmem.” Sehun alnını klozete yaslayarak mırıldandı. “Seni ve erkeksi, büyücü bedenini sevdiğimi biliyorsun. Bu senin hatan değil.”

Sehun yeni bir bulantı dalgasından önce konuşmasını bitirebilmişti. Midesini boşaltırken tüm kasları acı verici bir şekilde sızlamaya başlamıştı.

“Tabii ki biliyorum aşkım.” Kai klozet oturacağına uzandı ve hamile eşinin izin verdiği ölçüde yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi ama Sehun nefes almak için başını kaldırdığında sessiz hıçkırıkları arasında konuşmaya çalışıyordu.

“Oh evet, penisini seviyorum, değil mi? Neden pantolonunda tutamıyorsun?” diye sordu Sehun. Kai sifonun onun yerine çekti, Sehun sonra yeniden kusmaya başladı. Bu bitmek bilmeyen bulantı dalgasından nefret ediyordu.

Kai'nin kafası karışmaya başlamıştı; yüz kasları acı verici ve şaşırmış ifadeler arasında gidip geliyordu. Nasıl tepki vereceğinden emin değildi ama Sehun koluna aniden asıldığında şaşkınlığından kurtuldu.

“Kai,” yorgun ve üzgün ifadesiyle konuşuyordu. “Onu asla pantolonunda tutma, tamam mı? Penisini seviyorum… Oh tanrım, ona aşığım! O kocaman ve pembe şişkin eriklerin üzerinde yükselmesini seviyorum…” Sehun saatlerce devam edebilirdi ama öksürmeye başladı. “Lütfen yapma… Lütfen?” Omega alfasına resmen yalvarıyordu, Kai'nin onu ciddiye almasından çok korkuyordu.

Alfa, Sehun’un bu yalvarışına nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu; üzülse mi gülse mi bilemiyordu. Şaşkın bakışları omeganın delirmiş ruh hali değişikliğine benzin dökmüş gibi oldu resmen. “Ben şey… Pembe erikler mi?” Kai hafifçe sırıtarak sordu.

“Evet, pembe eriklerin! Tabii ki tüm menilerini, son damlasına kadar derinliklerime boşaltman için onları kullanmak zorundasın, değil mi? Şansa bırakamazsın…” Sehun öksürdü. Sonunda bulantısının geçtiğini hissediyordu ama çok geçmeden yeni bir öğürmeyle klozete eğildi.

“Sehun…” dedi Kai ama Sehun bitirmeden önce onu durdurdu.

“Hayır! Yüce tanrım, Kai, menilerini derinlerimde hissetmeyi seviyorum ben! Anlıyor musun?” Omega yalvarmaya çalışıyordu. “Sikeyim, şu anda bile hâlâ hissedebildiğim gerçeğini seviyorum… Seninle yaptığımız bebeği…” Omega hızla soluyarak konuşuyordu. Tükürüğünü yutkundukça bulantısının durmaya başladığını fark etti.

Kai yanlış olduğunu bilmesine rağmen durdurmaya çalışıyordu, önlemeye çalışırken ısırdığı dudağını az daha kanatacaktı ama başaramadı… Kahkahalara boğuldu Kai. Alfa ağrıyan karnını tutarken içinden gelen en meleksi sesi çıkarıyordu ve banyolarında yankılanıyordu. Alfanın gülüşü çok şiddetliydi, gözlerinin kenarlarından yaşlar akmaya bile başlamıştı ve aşkının sevimli yalvarışlarına bayılmıştı. Ancak Kai cırtlak nefesleri arasında derin derin solumayı unutacaktı az daha; gözlerini silerek ağrıyan yüz kaslarını ovuşturdu.

“Hey!!!” Sehun sızlandı. “Bana mı gülüyorsun sen?” Omega kırılmış gibi görünmeye çalışıyordu ama sonunda o bile kıkırdamaya başladı. Kai'den yayılan saf mutluluk Sehun için cennetten bir doz gibiydi. İlk bebeklerini kaybettiklerinden beri eşini hiç bu kadar canlı ve neşeli görmemişti.

Kai cevap vermek için ağzını açmaması gerektiğini biliyordu o yüzden dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp hızla başını salladı, gözlerindeki bakışı masumlaştırmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ayy,” Sehun inledi. “Çok adisin! Hamile kocana hem de kusarken nasıl gülebili—“

Sehun daha devam edecekti ama Kai sihirle yumuşak bir havluyu çağırıp omeganın yüzündekileri silmeye başlamıştı. Sehun yumuşak hareketlerden dolayı gözlerini kapattı ve her şeyi unutarak başını geriye yasladı, derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra alfasına alan sağlamak için hareketlendi.

Kai bu özel anları seviyordu; Sehun’un tüm kontrolünü ve endişesini bırakıp onun bakması için kendini ona teslim ettiği anları. Sehun yüzünü havluya bastırınca kalbindeki sıcaklık artmıştı; bağlarından yayılan sakinlik ve huzur duyguları vardı.

Birkaç mırıldanmadan sonra Sehun zihnindeki sızlanmalardan kurtulmuştu. “Adi olduğunu düşünmüyorum Kai.” Yumuşak bir sesle konuştu.

“Biliyorum aşkım, sabah bulantıların var ve senin için korkunç geçiyor olmalı.” Kai ciddiyetle söyledi ama kendine engel olamıyordu. “Benim zavallı, küçük, erik seven aşkım,” diye bitirdi büyücü.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı ve Kai'ye bakmak için havluyu çekti. “Ne dedin sen?” Omega kollarını sallayarak sordu. Her güce Kai'ye o sözleri söylememiş olması için yalvarıyordu.

Kai eğildi ve ellerini Sehun’un ensesinde birleştirerek parmaklarını siyah tutamlara gömdü. Sonra başparmaklarıyla eşinin güçlü çene hattını okşarken konuştu. “Oh… Pembe erik dedim mi sandın?” diye sordu. Diliyle üst dudağını yalayarak erik kelimesine vurgu yaptıktan sonra kıkırdadı.

“Saçmalık!” Sehun iç çekti. “Bunu öğrenmemen gerekiyordu! Lanet olsun, bu hamilelik beni delirtecek.”

“Neden? Çok tatlı ama.” Kai omegasına söyledi. “Vücudumun başka yerleri için de isim koydun mu?” kaşlarını baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde oynattı.

Sehun homurdanarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi ve yatak odasını işaret etti. “Yatağa git çabuk! Benimle alay ediyorsun, adisin.” Sehun şakayla takıldı.

“Bunu seviyorsun,” dedi Kai ve uzanarak Sehun’un yanağına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Menilerimi derinlerinde hissetmeyi sevdiğini söylemeye gerek yok.”

“Sus be!” Sehun elini kaldırarak bağırdı. Yanaklarına parlak kırmızı bir renk oturuyordu ve dediklerini hazmederken utanç yaşıyordu.

“Tamam tamam! Erkeksi büyücü bedenimi yatağa götürüyorum.” Kai, Sehun’a göz kırparak söyledi ve ayağa kalktı. Sehun arkasından havluyu atarken koşmaya başladı.

“Seni sevdiğim için şanslısın.” Sehun, Kai'nin arkasından bağırdı ve Kai'nin onu sevdiğini söylediğini duyunca gülümsedi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**6 Haftalık**

Hamile kaldığından beri güzün ortasında olmalarına rağmen çok terliyordu. Doktor hormon değişikliğinden dolayı olduğunu söylemişti. Bedeni sıcaklığa ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu. Bu yüzden ne zaman duştan çıksa kurulanmıyordu. Bu gece de istisna değildi.

Sandal ağacı kokulu saçları hâlâ ıslaktı ve teni ılık damlacıklarla parlıyordu. Duştan çıkıp kabarık, beyaz halıya bastı. Suda çok kaldığı için buruşan parmakları beyaz-gri Türk havlusuna uzandı ve beline sardı. Sonra bir tane de omuzlarına attı. Sersemce banyodan çıkıp eşinin büyük sandalyede oturup bir ayda üçüncü defa ‘Hamileyken Sizi Neler Bekliyor?’ kitabını okuduğu yatak odasına geçti. 

Asil Büyücü ayak seslerini duyduğu anda odak noktası artık kitap olmaktan çıkmıştı. Kollarını ona doğru uzatmıştı. Alfası geniş göğsü, kaslı omuzları ve kolları, esmer teni, muhteşem gülümsemesi, makyajsız yüzü, güzel kedigözleri ve açık gri pijama altı içindeki bacaklarıyla tam bir afrodizyaktı. Dayanılmazdı. Transa girmiş gibi bacakları onu ateş böceğine götürdü ve mesafeye girdiğinde güçlü eller bedenine dolanıp onu büyücünün kucağına çekti. Bacaklarını iki yana açarak kucağına oturduğunda belindeki havlu sıyrıldı ve yakınlıktan dolayı biraz terlediğini hissetti.

“Ben sana ne demiştim hayatım? Banyodan ıslak çıkamazsın, hasta olacaksın.” Kai yumuşak bir sesle konuşurken omuzlarındaki havluyu aldı ve saçlarını kurutmaya başladı.

Bu sırada o kollarını gevşek bir şekilde eşinin boynuna doladı ve alfanın alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Kulaklarına hoş bir mırıltı doldu ve dudakları eşinin burun kemerinden, keskin çene hattına sonra çıkık elmacık kemiklerinden kulaklarına ve şakaklarına doğru bir çizgi oluşturmaya başladı. Alaycı ve kaygısız olması gerekiyordu ama sonra, sonra…

Kışkırtıcı dudakları çenesinin altına dokunarak etini sıkıştırdı ve dudaklarının hemen altını yaladı. Kai'nin elleri ateşi çıkan bedeninde yavaşça geziyor, su serpiyor ve yeniden canlandırıyordu. Beraber hareket ettiler ve yakınlaştılar; çoktan zonklamaya başlayan ereksiyonuna ve sızlayan girişine yakınlaştı. Alfanın çadırına tutkuyla buğulanmış gözlerle bakıyordu ve bu sandalyenin bu akşamın buluşma yerleri olacağını anladı. Sıvısı büyücünün pantolonun önünü ıslatıyordu.

İç çekişler ve gülümsemeler sunuluyordu; dudakları birleşmişti ve kalçalar dairesel hareketlerle buluşuyordu. Zevk dolu titreme omurgasını yalayıp geçti ve gözleri titreşerek kapandı; ıslak dudakları ve dili ısırıkların ve emişlerin istekli kurbanlarıydı. Kendi elleri ipeksi sarı saçlara gömülmüştü.

“Kai-Kai, yap şunu, nnn! Hah…”

“Mmm, çok ıslanmışsın bebeğim. Her yerin hem de.” Kai öpücükleri ve ısırıkları arasında mırıldandı.

“Ev-et… Senin için, nnh! Lütfe-oh!”

Parmaklar uzunluğuna dolandı ve yarığına bastırıldı, sonra yavaş bir tempoyla okşanmaya başladı. Diğer bir el gevşeyen havludan arkaya kayarak kalçasına şaplak attı—hafif bir sızı vardı. Deneyimli parmak uçları kalça yanağını yoğurarak avuçluyordu, sonra el havlunun içine girerek kalçasını okşadı ve onun yetenekli parmakları istediği yere ulaştı.

“Sik-tir!!! Kah—ahh… Daha sert!” başını geriye atıp belini kırarak çığlık attı.

Becerikli parmaklar tek tek içine giriyordu—onu okşuyor, makaslama hareketler yapıyordu ve duvarları etrafında kasılıyordu. Çok iyi—

Ugh!

Aniden midesi çalkalandı ve bir bulantı dalgası yükselince öğürdü.

“Kai, bekle!”

Artık eşinin kucağında değil, banyoda klozetin önünde diz çökmüş halde yediklerini çıkartıyordu. Doğal Omega hızına şükürler olsun! Soğuk ter damlaları şakaklarından boynuna doğru akıyordu, midesini boşaltırken zorlukla alınan nefesler havayı dolduruyordu. Elleri sıkıca klozetin kenarlarını kavramıştı ve kusmuğun ekşi kokusuyla midesi yeniden bulanırken gözlerini sımsıkı kapamıştı.

Serin bir havlu alnında, şakağında, boynunda ve sırtında geziniyordu. Nazik bir el ıslak saçlarını tarıyordu. Sifon çekildi ve iğrenç koku bir nebze kayboldu. Bir el sırtında gezinirken diğer havluyu ağzına bastırıyordu. Birkaç derin nefes sonra bulantısı azaldı, yine de hâlâ zayıf hissediyordu.

“Ayağa kalkabilir misin? Yoksa seni yatağa taşıyayım mı?”

Bir süre sonca cevapladı. “Kalkmama yardım et lütfen.”

Kai kollarını ona doladı ve parmaklarını şaklatarak üzerini giydirdi. Yavaşça yatağa ilerlediler ve uzandı. Aniden gelen yorgunlukla bedenini pelte gibi yatağa yayılmıştı ama Kai o uyumadan önce başka planlar yapmıştı.

“Önce şunu iç, yardım edecek. Zencefil ve nane çayı. Taeyeon noona bulantıyı yatıştıracağını söyledi.” Alfa ona fincanı uzatırken açıklıyordu.

“İstemiyorum. Sadece uyumak istiyorum.” Evet, şımarık gibi görünebilirdi ama gerçekten enerjisi tükenmişti.

“Sonra uyuyacaksın. Şimdi ağzını aç, haydi.” Kocası ısrar etti ve fincanı dudaklarına götürerek ona içirdi.

Nanenin ferahlığı ve zencefilin acılığıyla birleşen sıcaklık suyun boğazından kolayca akıp gitmesini ve hassas midesini yatıştırmasını sağlamıştı. _Teşekkürler Taeyeon!_

Çayı ne zaman bitirdiğini bilmiyordu çünkü gözlerini açamayacak ve zamanı bakamayacak kadar yorgundu. Bildiği tek şey, eşini korumacı bir şekilde sarmalayan adama sokulurken ne kadar minnettar olduğuydu. Sehun, Kai olmadan, onun sıcaklığı ve aşkı olmadan yaşayabileceğini sanmıyordu.

“Teşekkürler alfam. Ben sensiz ne yapardım?” kelimeler dudaklarından su gibi döküldü. Onu derin, derin bir uykuya doğru çekiyordu.

O gece Kai'nin nezaketinin ve dikkatinin odağı olmak, onun tarafından şımartılmak ve üzerine titremesi hem iyi hem de nahoş bir şeydi. Yine de ne kadar çok deneyimlerse deneyimlesin oldukça değerliydi.


	35. 34.Bölüm

**10 Haftalık**

Tabii ki sabah bulantıları hâlâ tam gaz devam ediyordu ama bir şey yemeden önce zencefil ve nane çayı, bir parça tost ya da taze ekmek yardımcı oluyordu. Geceleri yavrularına kitap okumaları ve tek kişilik konuşmalar da devam ediyordu.

On haftalık olunca karnında minik kıpırtılar hissetmeye başlamıştı. Başta çok şaşırmıştı ve hayal gördüğüne kendini inandırmıştı ama Jungkook'a söylediğinde doktor normal olduğunu çünkü hamileliğin erken safhalarında minik kıpırtıların tanıdıklaşacağını söylemişti.

“Ah, yavru hareket etti!” denizyıldızı gibi uzandığı koltuktan bağırdı; başının altında bir yastık, elleri karnında sırıtıyordu.

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?” Kai bağırarak yanına koştur ve diz çöktü. “Ben hissedemiyorum. Kaçırdım mı?” Alfası sıcak ellerini karnında gezdirirken mırıldanıyordu.

Sehun kıkırdayarak konuştu. “Şey, yavru hâlâ bir çilekten daha büyük değil.”

Kedigözleri karnına kısılmış halde bakıyordu ve sonra yavaşça onunkilere döndü.

“Bu haksızlık, biasçılık resmen.” Eşi ellerini dikkatle karnında gezdirirken dudak büzüyordu.

Sehun’un göğsünden neşe dolu bir kahkaha koptu ve hemen büyücüsünün yüzüne uzanarak onu kendine çekti. Kai dikkatle bacakları arasına yerleşti ve dudakları arzu dolu öpücükle birleşti.

Tatlı olan her şey –kivi, sarı kavun, ananas, çikolata parçacıklı kurabiye, fondü, cheesecake ve sufle—şu andaki listesindeydi. Daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar aşeriyordu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**14 Haftalık**

Bugün ikinci randevusuydu ve ayrıca bebeklerinin kalp atışını ilk kez dinleyeceklerdi. (Kai'nin büyüsünü kullanarak bebeklerinin hissettikleri gibi değildi, bu sefer hastanede normal şekilde dinleyeceklerdi.) Sehun günün olayına mükemmelce giyinmek için erken kalkmıştı.

Sehun’un yansıması ona bakıyordu, gerçekten görmüyordu; gözleri aynaya odaklanmış ve uzaklaşmıştı. Kai'nin bu sefer anında uyandığı yeni bir sabah bulantısı seansından sonra içinde kaynayan başka bir his oluşmuştu; Sehun bu konuda gerçekten ama gerçekten gergindi.

Zihninde binlerce soru dolanıyordu: ya rahmi hiç iyileşmediyse? Ya aldığı bastırıcılar bebeklerine yeniden zarar verdiyse? Ya rahmine olan şey Taş’ın sihriyle bile düzelmediyse? Sehun önceki hamileliğini düşünüp endişelenmeden edemiyordu. Ya…

İçini yiyip bitiriyordu bunlar; o kadar odaklanmıştı ki alnından terler damlamaya ve bulantısı geri gelmeye başlamıştı ama Kai'nin telefonu titremeye başlayınca hızlıca düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak aynaya odaklanmaya çalışıyordu ve hızla kıyafet seçiminden pişman olmaya başladı. Kai her zaman uyku moduna aldığı için birkaç dakikası olduğunu biliyordu Sehun o yüzden kıyafet tarzını yeniden düşündü.

Bir dakika sonra Kai yanına gelmiş, endişelerini gideriyordu. “Bu bebek doğacak.” Kai sesli ve net bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun’un içine hoş bir duygu yayıldı; alfasına güveniyordu.

Bir saat sonra doktorun ofisine varmışlardı. Heyecan ve gerginlik duyularını ele geçirmişti.

Pantolonunu indirip tişörtünü kaldırdıktan sonra—karnı meydandaydı— sedyeye uzanırken Kai yanında dikiliyor ve elini sıkıca tutuyordu. Jelin karnındaki soğukluğunu bile hissetmiyordu; bu kadar gergindi işte.

Jungkook Doppler stetoskop denilen küçük makineyi getirdi ve asasını yavaşça kasıklarında gezdirdi. Ve…

Güm, güm, güm, güm, güm…

Alçak bir nefes sesi dudaklarından döküldü ve kalbi hızlandı. Alfasının tutuşu sıkılaştı. Bu, Kai'nin bebeklerini hissetmek için kullandığı sihre benzemiyordu. Bu çok yoğun ve saftı.

Güm, güm, güm, güm, güm…

Bakışları buluştu ve ağızları kulaklarına vardı—bu hayatlarında unutulmaz bir andı.

Güm, güm, güm, güm, güm…

Bebeklerinin kalp atışları Sehun’un duyduğu en tatlı sesti—güçlü ve ritmikti. Saatlerce bıkmadan içindeki canlıyı dinleyebilirdi.

Jungkook asayı çektiğinde ayrılmak zor gelmişti.

“Yerinde duramayan yavruların gelişimi çok iyi şimdilik. Her şey tıkırında. Yaptıklarını yapmaya devam et, Sehun. Artık sabah bulantıların bir nebze azaldığı için iyi beslenmeli ve aktif olmalısın. Ama dinlenmeye çalış ve lütfen önceki hamileliğinde olanları düşünme. Zihnini sakinleştir.” Doktor vurgulayıcı bir bakışla söyledi.

Başını salladı. “Anladım—dur, yavrular mı dedin?”

Jungkook hımladı. “Evet, ikizleriniz olacak.”

“Aman tanrım!” Kai gözlerinde yaşlarla soludu. “Birden fazla olacak.” Sehun’a döndü.

Sehun eşini çekerek öptü ve dudaklarına doğru hımladı. “Çok mutluyum. Bu muhteşem hediye için teşekkür ederim aşkım.”

Kai onu tutkuyla öptü ve geri çekilerek Jungkook'a baktı. “Ee, doğum ne zaman?”

Sehun yavrularını kucağına almak, küçük yüzlerini görmek için Kai de çocuklarıyla tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyordu.

“Bebeklerin kışın sonlarında, 1 Mart gibi doğacağını söyleyebilirim. Ama biraz erken ya da geç de gelebilirler. İlk sefer için normaldir.” diye açıkladı Jungkook.

Mart daha erken gelemez miydi?

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**16 Haftalık**

İlk çeyrek dönem sürekli bulantı ve uyku ihtiyacından dolayı zor geçmişti ama hiçbir şeye değişmezdi. İçinde iki tane can—asla büyütemeyeceğini sandığı canlar— büyüyordu. Onun ve Kai'nin çocuklarıydılar; aşkla ve umutla yapılmışlardı. Sehun çoktan yavrularına güçlü bir bağla bağlanmıştı; hayatta kalmak, büyümek ve yaşamak için ona bağlıydılar. Bebeklerin çok hareket ettiğini hissedemiyordu hâlâ ve karnı artık düz değildi. Sabah bulantıları, yorgunluk, hassas göğüs uçları, ruh hali değişimleri ve diğer tüm rahatsızlıkları hoş karşılanıyordu.

O ve Kai telefonlarına hamilelik uygulaması bile indirmişlerdi ve açıkçası ikisi de bağımlı olmuştu. Her gün uyanır uyanmaz uygulamayı açarak bebeklerin gelişimini okuyorlardı.

“Benim minik fıstıklarım bugün nasıllar?” Kai karnına doğru cıvıldayarak konuşuyordu; gözleri sevgi dolu, dokunuşu yumuşaktı. “Bugün 16 haftalık oldunuz, tatlımlar ve bir limondan biraz daha büyüksünüz. Appanıza bugün iyi davranın, tamam mı?” eşi sıcacık kedigözleriyle ona bakarak ekledi.

Alfasının yüzünü tutup öpücüğe boğmaktan geri kalamamıştı.

Sehun’un kokusu meyve bahçesi gibiydi; meyve, akçaağaç, ıtrışahînin seçkin kokusu duyularını zenginleştiriyordu. Birbirlerinin tatlarını acele etmeden dilleriyle alıyorlardı ve yavaşça dudaklarını emerek her tada varıyorlardı.

Bu aşk, onların aşkları, sadece bir değil iki can yapmıştı—tüm kalpleriyle el üstünde tuttukları birbirinin yarısı iki minik canlı.

Kai ne zaman fırsat bulsa sevgiyle karnını okşayarak sihrini serbest bırakıyordu. Alfası yatakta uzanırlarken aşkla karnını öpüyor, yavrularıyla en tatlı ve nazik sesiyle farklı dillerde konuşuyordu.

“Sizi seviyorum, tavşancıklarım. Beni çok mutlu ediyorsunuz, canlarım. Babanız ve appanız sizinle tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyor, yıldızlarım.”

Her gün zihninde kalıcı anılar bırakıyordu—en hoş yara izi gibi kalbine işleniyordu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Sehun bu filmi izlemeyi kabul etmemeliydi. Herkesin bayıldığı 20.yy havası veren şu klişe romantik filmlerden biri olacağını düşünmüştü. Ayrıca Kai'nin film zevki onu şu ana kadar şaşırtmadığı için pek üzerinde durmamıştı.

Ayriyeten, izlerken eşinin film gerçeklerinden bahsetmesini dinlemeyi çok seviyordu. Ama bu film kötü bir fikir olmuştu; özellikle de hamilelikten dolayı hormonları dağılmışken. İç dünyasında depremler vardı, bazen o bile kendine dayanamıyordu—farklı yılanların olduğu bir çukura düşmek gibiydi. Bazı yılanlar pasifken diğerleri agresifti ve bazıları bedeninde tırmanırken diğerleri ona şiddetle saldırıyordu.

Şimdi ise burada, alfasıyla beraber koltukta oturmuş, yumuşak pamuklu siyah pijamalarını giymiş, en sevdiği kobalt mavisi kaşmir battaniyeye sarılmış, eşinin kollarını sahiplenici bir şekilde bedenine sarılmış halde ağlamamaya çalışıyordu. Gerçekten. Kendini birçok sefer tutmuştu, ona göre cesur değildi. Ama lanet olsun, bu sefer gözyaşlarını tutamıyordu. O yüzden düşmelerine izin verdi.

Jack, Rose ile beraber tahta parçaya çıkabilirdi. Neden denememişti bile?! İkisi de sığardı; batmazlardı. Bu bir filmdi, kurguydu ama yine de üzmüştü.

Kai'yi kaybetme düşüncesi bile bedenine acı verirken daha çok ağlamasına neden oluyordu. Gözyaşları serin yanaklarından akarken bakışlarını ekrandan ayırmıyordu. Çünkü o bir beyefendi ve prensti; Kai bir şey demiyordu ama elini nazikçe tutarak ona tatlı rahatlamasını sunuyordu sessizce.

Bir filme ağladığı için kendini komik hissediyordu ancak her zaman bebeklerine suç atabilirdi. Cinsel olarak doyumsuzlaşması için de hamileliğini suçlayabilirdi; neyse ki Alfası bu sürece ‘sihirsel’ diyordu.

Neticede bulantı, kusma, vücut ağrıları, baş dönmesi, tavan yapan libidosu ve duygusal iniş çıkışlarına rağmen kendini muhteşem hissediyordu.

Küçük ailesiyle beraber mutluydular.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**20 Haftalık**

Hamilelik ilerledikçe ve karnı büyüyüp yuvarlaklaştıkça, bedeni kuruyup kaşınmaya başlamıştı o yüzden Jungkook özel bir losyon sürmesini önermişti. Tabii ki Alfası bunu her gün yapma fırsatını kaçırmamış, sihrini konuşturmuştu.

“Babasının melekleri bugün nasıllar? Appanıza iyi davrandınız mı?” Asil Büyücü yatakta uzanmış, parmaklarını biricik karnında gezdirirken konuşuyordu.

Bu görüntü karşısında gülümsemesine engel olamıyordu—Alfası rahatlamış görünüyordu ve aşkla yaptıkları bu minik insanlarla alçak, yumuşak tonda konuşuyordu.

“Minik meleklerin bugün biraz yaramazdılar, durmadan bana yumruk attılar hatta birkaç tekme de eklediler.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi. Parmaklarını karnında gezdirdikten sonra alfasının elini tuttu.

Kai şaşırmış bir ifade takındı ama ondan yayılan ukala kokusundan bu durumdan memnun olduğu belliydi.

“Oh benim tatlı bebeklerim bugün yaramazlık yapmış. Babanız gurur duyuyor.” Kedigözleri parlayarak ve ağzı kulaklarında söyledi.

Hayatı nasıl böyle olabilirdi? Çok mutlu ve neşeli hissediyordu. Kederle geçen yakıcı bir süreçten sonra içindeki bu nimet ona yenilenmiş umutlarla gelmişti. Alfasını bu kadar canlı görmek, bitmeyen ilgisinden zevk almak—çok, çok şanslıydı.

Karnının sürekli büyümesiyle teninde çatlaklar oluşmaya başlamıştı ve bu konuda biraz güvensiz hissettiğini inkâr edemezdi ama sorumlu olduğu canlarla karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şeydi. Bebekleri sağlıkla büyüyordu ve onun tek umurunda olan buydu.

Fakat her zamanki gibi eşi onunla aynı düşünceleri paylaşıyordu ve yaptığı her şeyi yapıyordu. Güvensizliklerini ve şüphelerini yatıştırarak yanaklarını kızartan ve kalbini hızlandıran özenli bir adamdı hep.

“Bunlar hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel savaş yaraları. Nefes kesicisin, Sehun—bedeninde şaheserler büyüten bir ilahsın.” Adam parmaklarını pembemsi çizgilerde dolaştırarak öpücükler konduruyordu.

Net kedigözleri ruhunda hissettiği karşılıksız aşkı yansıtıyordu. “Seni seviyorum.” Alfasına uzanarak söyledi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Kai cevabıyla dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Göbek deliği yirminci haftada çıkmıştı ve biraz tuhaf görünüyordu ama yavrularının fiziksel olarak ona bağlı olduğunu bilmek onu duygusal olarak mayıştırıyordu. Ona kendini harika hissettirmeyen şey ise bebeklerinin yeni hobisiydi; mesanesinin üzerinde zıplamaları. Bu minik oyun her on dakikada bir işemeye gittiği için onu sık sık yoruyordu.

“Kocandan sana sonda takmasını isteyebilirsin, böylece yataktan kalkmana gerek kalmaz.” En yakın arkadaşı Jimin şakayla önermişti. İki orta parmağı ve sert bakışla ona karşılık vermişti.

Rahatsızlıklara rağmen şikâyet etmiyordu. Suçlular bu kadar sevimliyken kim edebilirdi?

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**24 Haftalık**

“Dünyadaki tüm melekler ve limonlar aşkına sana yalvarıyorum, Jungkook, şu lanet olasıca kalkanları kaldır. Kai bizi direkt ofisine ışınlayabilirdi. Ben şeytan değilim.” Sehun odaya girerken, az daha kapıyı tekmeleyerek girecekti, söyleniyordu. “Ne giydiğimi görüyor musun? İnsanlar beni bu şekilde gördüler, hepsi de bu lanet olasıca kalkanlar yüzünden.” Hırlayarak sandviçinden yeni bir ısırık aldı ve çiğnemeden yutarak kapıdan izliyordu. “Bu pantolonlar lastikli! Kahrolası LASTİKLİ!” koca göbeğinden dolayı yavaşlığına kızıyordu.

Kai, Jungkook, altı aylık yavrusunu tutan Jimin, Yoongi ve Taehyung'a el sallayarak sessizce Sehun’un arkasından odaya girdi ve ağızlarını açtıklarını görünce başını iki yana salladı. Canlarına değer veriyorlarsa, eşinin pantolonuna yorum yapmamalılardı. Kapıyı kapatarak Sehun’un sedyeye oturttu, Sehun’un ölümcül bakışının kurbanı olan Taehyung hemen sedyeyi boşaltmıştı.

Sehun şu anda altı aylık hamileydi, Jungkook'la başka bir randevuları vardı ama doktorun çoktan misafirleri gelmişti.

“Sehun, parlıyorsun,” Jimin bebeğini kucağına yatırarak söyledi. Ses tonu pek ikna edici değildi. Sehun’un son zamanlarda biraz hassaslaştığı koca göbeğinin dışında her şeye bakıyordu. Jimin kaçıyormuş gibi görünmeden odadan nasıl çıkacağını düşünüyordu.

“Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Bana bir baksana, fil gibiyim.” Sehun inanamazlıkla söyledi ve hepsinin ona bakışları gözünden kaçmadı. “O bana göre neden çok küçük görünüyor? Aramızda sadece 4 hafta var ve onun da ikizleri olacak. Bu haksızlık.” Kaynının Sehun’unkine göre küçük olan göbeğini (şu anda 20 haftalık olan Taehyung'un) işaret ederek söylendi. Taehyung'un ağzından kaçan öksürük seslerine kaşlarını çattı.

“Her hamilelik farklıdır, aşkım.” Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak söyledi. Sehun’un ikizlere hamile olduğunu öğrendiklerinden beri kendini hazırlıksız hissettiği için araştırmalar yapıyordu. Eşinin ruh hali değişimlerine kesinlikle hazır değildi. Bu sabah yorgun ama iyiydi, ta ki hastaneye gitmek için giyinmek zorunda kalana kadar. Sehun’a en azından pantolon giymeye ikna edebildiği için tanrıya sessiz dualarını göndermişti; son zamanlarda hiçbir şeye sığmadığı için şu korkunç kaftanları giymeye takmıştı. “Muhteşem görünüyorsun,” dürüstçe söyledi.

“Bunu bana sen yaptın.” Sehun, Kai'ye gözlerinde yaşlarla fısıldadı. Harika! Yeniden ağlıyordu! “Özür dilerim, öyle demek istemedim. Ben çok rahatsızım ve onlar da bana izin vermiyorlar! Dünya şampiyonasına hazırlanıyor gibiler resmen. Ben sadece bir gece bile olsa uyumak istiyorum.” Burnunu çekerek alfasına gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu.

“Sorun değil meleğim, özür dileme. Belki bu gece uyurlar ve senin dinlenmene izin verirler.” Kai elini eşinin karnında gezdirirken bebeklerin tekmelediğini hissediyordu. Tekmelerini hissedince yüzüne yerleşen sırıtışı saklama gereği bile duymadı. “Bugün aktifler,” diyerek dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı, ellerini karnına yasladı.

“Hemen gidecek misiniz?” Jungkook, ayağa kalkıp üzerlerini giyinen hain eşine ve Taehyung'a sertçe bakarak sordu. Onu terk etmeye hazırlanıyorlardı. Sehun ve Kai hâlâ bebeklerin cinsiyetini öğrenmemekte ısrarcıydılar, bu yüzden onların kaçması için bu mükemmel bir bahaneydi.

“Şirkete dönmem gerekiyor, kendi başına yürümüyor sonuçta.” Kaçmaya hazırlanan Taehyung, Jungkook'un gözlerinden kaçınarak söyledi. “Ayrıca benim kontrollerim bitti. Annem beni bekliyor. Birkaç müşteriyle toplantım var.”

“Benim de bakmam gereken bir hukuk bürom var.” Yoongi eşinin eşinden tutarak hızlıca söyledi.

“Ben de hyunguma gideceğim. İkizlerin nasıl olduğunu görmek için.” Jimin gerçeği söylüyordu. Ağabeyinin eşi Baekhyun birkaç hafta önce doğum yapmıştı. Kendi bebeği ve yeni hamileliğinden dolayı kız yeğenleriyle vakit geçirememişti uzun zamandır. “Ayrıca benim kontrollerim de bitti.”

Jungkook bir süre onlara sertçe baktı, bahanelerinin farkındaydı ve sonra (eşinin kollarındaki bebeğe dikkat ederek) eşine sarıldı. Jimin'i öpmek için kendine çekti, dudaklarını omeganınkilere bastırarak şov yapıyordu. İkisi de bir süre sonra nefessiz kalmıştı. Jimin kolunu beline doladığında ve alfasının kalçasını avuçladığında yeniden dudaklarına uzanırken Jungkook sırıtıyordu.

“Öhö öhö.” Taehyung seslice boğazını temizledi, arkadaşlarının dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu. Ağabeyi ve Sehun onlar birbirlerini ellerken gülmeye başlayınca başını iki yana salladı. İkili kimlerin kendisini izlediklerini hiç umursamıyordu. En azından arkadaşı ve eniştesi onu neşelendirmişti.

“Scott daha altı aylıkken omeganı neden yeniden hamile bıraktığın belli.” Sehun gülerek Jungkook'a söylediğinde Kai daha çok gülmeye başladı. Her fırsatı kullanıyorlardı, bazen yanlarında insanların olduğunu unutuyorlardı. Ayrıldıklarında en yakın arkadaşına sırıttı; Jungkook gözlerindeki inkâr edilemez şehvetle ona bakarken kesik kesik soluyan Jimin'in gözleri canlı bir sarıyla parlıyordu. “Gidin buradan, bebeklerimi görmek istiyorum.” Sehun gülümseyerek söylediğinde Taehyung, Jimin'i eşinden resmen sürükleyerek ayırmıştı. Artık daha iyi hissediyordu.

“Üzgün bile değilim,” Jimin kıkırdayarak söyledi. Arkadaşı onu kapıya çekiştirirken nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. “Sonra görüşürüz bebeğim.” Omzunun üzerinde eşine göz kırparak söyledi, aklında gece için planlar yaparken resmen avuçları kaşınıyordu.

“Ben de değilim.” Jungkook kendisine sırıtan Sehun ve Kai'ye döndü. Sehun’un gülümsemesinin çok daha iyi olduğunu düşünerek gülümsedi. “Haydi, şova başlayalım. Tişörtünü kaldır.” Jele uzanırken söyledi.

Sehun tişörtünü kaldırdı, giydiği pantolona—hamilelere uygun şekilde dikilmişti önü— bakmayı reddediyordu. Belini indirirken titredi, lanet olasıca lastikli pantolonlar! Gardırobunun arkasından ağıt yakıyordu! Soğuk jeli teninde hissedince gözleri kapandı.

“Bebeklerimi görmeyeli uzun zaman oldu. Ellerini ve ayaklarını görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Kai eşinin elini tutarak söyledi. Sehun’un karnına bakarken gözleri parlıyordu. Taehyung'la karşılaştırıldığında kocamandı; bunu asla dile getirmezdi tabii ki. Eşine gülümsedi ve Sehun’un ekranda beliren, dikkatini çeken resme bakmasını izledi. Resme bakarken kaşları çatılmıştı. Bakışları Sehun’a kaydı, onun da resme bakarken yaşadığı şaşkınlığı görebiliyordu.

“Ben… Ben… Ne… Bu ne zaman oldu?” Jungkook ekrana bakarken kekeliyordu. Başını kaşıyarak ekranda beliren üç bebeğe ağzı açık bakakalmıştı.

“İkiz demiştin,” Sehun mırıldandı. Ekranda gördüğü ekstra bebekten dolayı aklı karışmıştı; deneyimsiz olan o bile görebiliyordu resmen. Orada üç bebek vardı. Kai'ye baktı, onun da dili tutulmuştu. Jungkook'un bastığı resme uzandı ve uyuşuk parmaklarıyla tutuyordu; bakışları bir resimde bir de ekranda gidip geliyordu. Odaya sessizlik hâkim olmuştu.

“Ben de bakayım,” dedi Jungkook ve elini uzattı. Resmi Sehun’un gevşek parmakları arasından çekti ve yukarıya kaldırarak inceledi. Bir eliyle ekrandaki görüntüyle karşılaştırıyordu. “Ben… Ben sadece…” kekeleyerek sonogramı bırakıp telefonunu çıkardı ve hızlıca bir mesaj attı. Jungkook, Dr. Kim’in burada olmasını dilerdi. (Sehun’un ilk bebeğini kaybettiğinde ona bakan doktordu.) Doktor ailesiyle beraber İngiltere’ye taşınmıştı. Ama en azından hastanede iki özel Omega uzmanı daha vardı. Kwon Yuri de bakabilirdi.

Kai gözlerini ekrandan ayırıp Sehun’a baktı. Kalbi göğsünü hızla dövüyordu ve makinenin bozulmamış olmasını umutsuzca diliyordu. Üç! “Sehun, sen iyi… Misin?” dumura uğrayan eşini görünce sordu. Sandalyesinden kalktı ve sedyenin kenarına oturdu. Parmağını Sehun’un çenesinin altına yerleştirdi ve yüzünü kaldırarak gözlerinin içine baktı. “Sakıncası var mı? Bunun? Konuş benimle, Sehun.” Eşine başını cesaretlendirici bir şekilde sallayarak söyledi.

“Üç,” Sehun’un tek diyebildiği olmuştu. Hâlâ sindirmeyi bekliyordu. Kai'ye baktı, alfasının ekranı ve çocuklarını—üçünü—izlemesini izledi. O da ekrana baktı. İkisi birbirine sarılıyordu, geçen seferki gibiydi ve diğer minik onların tam yanında oturuyor, tüm gücüyle tekme atıyordu. Diğer ikisine göre küçük görünüyordu, biracık ama. “O neden küçük?” diye sordu. Sonunda sindirdiğinde endişesi ortaya çıktı. Üçüz bebekleri olacaktı. Onları daha fazla sevemeyeceğini düşünürdü ama yeni bir bebeğin eklenmesiyle kalbindeki büyüme onu yeniden yanıltıyordu. Kapı açılıp içeriye güzel, kıvırcık bir kadın girdiğinde başını kaldırdı.

“Jungkook? Kai? Her şey yolunda mı? Merhaba, ben Dr. Kwon Yuri.” Elini şaşkın Sehun’a uzatarak konuştu. Hırlamaya başlayınca Kai'ye tersçe baktı. “Kes şunu, Kai. Ona zarar vermek için gelmedim. Sorun mu var?” diye sordu.

“Sanırım yanılmışım,” dedi Jungkook ve ultrasonu işaret etti. “Orada bir tane daha bebek var gibi görünüyor.” 14 haftalık sonogramı kadına uzattı.

Yuri resmi inceledikten sonra bakışları ekrandaki donmuş görüntüye kaydı. Kadın sedyeye, Kai'nin karşısına oturdu ve elindeki resmi onlara gösterdi. Kaçırdıkları noktayı işaret ediyordu. “Üçüzleriniz olacak. Bu üçüncü bebeğin kafası, şuradaki minik burnu görüyor musunuz? Kardeşlerinin arkasına saklanıyor. Endişelenmeyin, başına bu olay gelen ilk çift siz değilsiniz. Tebrik ederim!” gülümseyerek söyledi.

Sehun resme ağzı açık bakıyordu; bu resme saatlerce bakmıştı hâlbuki. Bebeklerden birisinin göbeği diye düşündükleri şey aslında başka bir bebeğin kafasıymış. Kadın bebeğin burnunu işaret edince güldü. O işaret ettiğinde anlam kazanmıştı. Başını iki yana sallayarak resmi kaldırdı. “Biz bunu nasıl kaçırdık? Bak, bu bir burun, Kai. Başka bir şey olduğunu sanıyorduk. Oğlan olduğunu sanıyorduk.” Kızararak söyledi. Eşine baktı ve kendi utancını Kai'nin yüzünde de gördü.

“Ama sadece iki plasenta var.” Jungkook şaşkınca söyledi. Nasıl yanılabilirdi? “Sanırım bundan sonra ultrasonu bir Omega uzmanına bırakmalıyım. Affedersiniz çocuklar,” dedi. Yuri’nin tarayıcıyı alıp klavyeye tuşlamasını izliyordu.

“Üçüzleriniz dikoryonikler. İki bebek bir plasenta kullanırken diğeri kendi plasentasını kullanıyor.” Yuri mutlu ve şaşkın çifte açıklama yapıyordu ve Jungkook'un kızardığını görünce gülümsedi. “Hepsinin kendi göbek kordonu var ama ikisi bir amniyotik keseyi paylaşıyor. Üçüz olmalarına rağmen, ikisinin tek yumurta ikizleri olacağını ve üçüncünün diğer iki kardeşine benzemeyeceğini söyleyebilirim. Cinsiyetlerini öğrenmek ister misiniz?” cinsiyetlerini, büyüklüklerini ve kalp atışlarını kontrol ederken sordu. Güçlü atışları duyunca gülümsedi. Her şey normal görünüyordu.

“Jungkook'a söyleyebilirsiniz, biz sürpriz olmasını istiyoruz. Aslında hiçbir şey bundan daha büyük bir sürpriz olamaz.” Kai çocuklarının kalp atışlarını sırıtarak dinlerken dalgınca söyledi. Sehun hevesle başını salladı. “Sağlıklılar mı? İyiler mi? Üçüncü olan neden daha küçük?” Minik bebeğine baktığında endişe göğsüne yerleşirken sordu.

“İyiler, üçüncü bebek daha küçük ama endişelenecek bir şey yok. Birden fazla hamileliklerde bir ya da hatta iki bebeğin küçük olması oldukça yaygındır.” Yuri, Kai'nin yüzünde de Sehun’un endişesini görünce onları telkin etmeye çalışıyordu. “Şu minik bebişler muhtemelen eşinden daha çok besin alıyorlar ama endişelenecek bir şey değil. Dengeli bir beslenmeye uymayı unutma. Endişeleniyorsan yemek öğünlerini artırabilirsin.” Sehun’a söyledi ve başını sallayınca elini okşadı.

“Pislik gibi görünmek istemiyorum ama Sehun, nasıl anlamazsın?” Jungkook doktora bakarken gülmemeye çalışarak sordu. Kai bebeklerin kalp atışlarını sihriyle dinletiyordu. “Üç kalp atışı duymadın mı?” diye sordu.

“Sen kontrol ederken üç bebek göremedin mi? Bize başın bebeklerden birisinin karnı olduğunu söyledin!” Sehun karşı çıktı ve Jungkook'a sertçe bakarak utancını saklamaya çalıştı. “Üç kalp atışın iki bebeğin ve benim olduğunu düşünüyordum.” İç çekerek söyledi ve gülmeye başlayan Kai'ye dirsek attı. “Komik değil. Sen de iki tane olduğunu söyledin. Ben üç kalp atışı duymuştum, sadece üçümüzün olduğunu sanıyordum.” Dudaklarında oluşmaya çalışan gülümsemeyi bastırarak söyledi. Kai ve Jungkook kahkahalara boğulmuştu.

“Taeyeon noona sorarsa, ben başından beri biliyordum.” Başını iki yana sallayarak söyledi. Öğrendiği zaman görümcesinin yüzünde oluşacak inanamazlık ifadesini hayal edebiliyordu. Kendisine üstünlük taslayacağını düşününce inledi.

“Ona söylemeyeceğiz. Sürpriz olsun.” Kai yaramaz bakışlarla söyledi. “Bir üç saniye falan bizi öldürecek, sonra üçüncü meleğimiz dikkatini çekecektir. Yüzünü görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Üçü gülüşürken söyledi.

“Çok fenasınız,” dedi Yuri. Onlar için birkaç sonogram çıkartırken gülümsemesini saklıyordu. “Daha çok kontrol için bana gelmenizi istiyorum. Üzgünüm Kook ama bundan sonrasını ben devralıyorum. Endişelenecek bir şey yok. Üçüzler konusunda dikkatli olmalıyız sadece.” Endişeli yüzlerini görünce hemen ekledi. “Her çocukla beraber onları taşıma süresi azalıyor. 33 haftalıkken doğum yapabilirsin. Seni gözetim altında tutmalıyız sürekli ama onlar sağlıklılar, güçlü kalp atışları var ve gelişimlerinin doğru safhasındalar. Her şey yolunda görünüyor.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Eşimi ve Taehyung'u da muayene etmeni istiyorum. İkisi de ikiz bekliyor.” Yuri’nin çoklu hamileliklerde ekstra özene ihtiyaç duyulduğunu anlatmasını dinlerken Jungkook endişe içini kemirmeye başlayınca konuştu.

“Aman tanrım, gerçekten mi? Jimin'in ikizleri mi olacak?” Sehun bağırdı. Taehyung'un ikizlerini biliyordu ama en yakın arkadaşının ikizlerini yeni duyuyordu.

“Evet,” dedi Jungkook.

“Sizin adınıza çok sevindim çocuklar.” Kai, Jungkook'un omzuna vurarak söyledi.

“Teşekkürler.”

“Ben üçünüze randevular için program oluşturacağım,” dedi Yuri. “Doğum için düzgün bir ekibe ihtiyacımız var. Bir tane olsaydı kendim tek asistanla idare ederdim. Sezaryen yapacağız, normal doğum bekliyorsanız üzgünüm ama bu bedeninde çok fazla strese neden olacaktır. Sen ve bebekler için en güvenli yöntem sezaryen olacaktır.” Sehun’a açıkladı.

“Taeyeon noona ve kayınvalidemin yanımda olmasını istiyorum, ikisi de deneyimliler.” Sehun hemen konuştu. Görümcesinin geride bırakılırsa onu öldüreceğini biliyordu ve yıllara dayanan bir tecrübesi de vardı. Kai, Hyoyeon ve Taeyeon’un fırsatları oldukça yerel hastanelere yardım ettiklerini anlatmıştı. Hyoyeon’un daha çok tecrübesi vardı ve Taeyeon her şeyi ondan öğrenmişti. Yuri başını sallayınca rahatlamayla iç çekti. Ailesinin yavrularının doğumuna yardım etmesini istiyordu. “Ah, bir de sütüm gelmeye başladı. Yavrular doğana kadar gelmez sanıyordum? Endişelenmeli miyim? Bebekler doğmadan süt çekilmez mi?”

Yuri hafifçe kıkırdadıktan sonra cevapladı. “Çok normal bir durum. Endişelenecek bir şey yok. Gelen şey ilk kalın, kaymağımsı süttür, yani ağız sütüdür. Göğüslerden anne sütü gelmeden önce gelir.” Sehun hiçbir şeyi unutmamak için dikkatle dinleyerek başını salladı. “20.haftadan beri bedeninin bu yüksek proteinli besini yapmaya başlaması yavruların doğumu için hazırlıktır. Bazı Omega erkekler/kadınlar çokça ağız sütü sızdırırlar, bazılarından hiç gelmez. Sızdırması yavrular doğduktan sonra gelecek olan sütte bir değişiklik yapmaz.”

“Sızdırma biraz sinir bozucu olabilir ama erkek omegalara özel göğüs pedleri sütü emmek ve kıyafetlerindeki ıslaklığı kesmek için yapılmıştır. Seni rahatsız ederse rahat hissetmek ve süt kokusunu engellemek için gün içinde pedleri değiştirmelisin. İnan bana, o kokuyu koklamak istemeyeceksin. Ekşi bir kokudur ve duyarlılaşan koku duyunla seni hasta edecektir. Seks sırasında sızdırmak da normaldir. O yüzden gerçekleşirse sakın korkma.”

“Ben bunları açıklamıştım,” dedi Jungkook ve Yuri kaşlarını kaldırarak ona döndü. “Seks sırasındaki sızdırmayı yani.”

Yuri homurdandı. “Tabii ki açıklamışsındır.” Dikkatini yeniden Sehun’a verdi. “Başka sorun var mı?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Şimdilik yok. Teşekkürler.”

“9 haftamız kaldıysa gitmemiz lazım. Bebek odasını hazırlamamız gerekiyor. Yeniden.” Kai başını iki yana sallayarak söyledi. Son randevularından sonra Sehun’u odalarına götürdükten sonra ilk bebeklerinin odasındaki her şeyi ikilemişlerdi. Anıları zihninde canlanırken tutarsız düşüncelerini durdurdu ve başını iki yana sallayarak Sehun’un kalkmasına yardım etti.

“En azından bu neden çok büyük olduğumu açıklıyor.” Sehun ellerini göbeğinde gezdirerek söyledi. Son birkaç haftadır yerleştikleri sırtındaki noktada durdu. Kai geçen hafta ona sırt masajları yapmaya başlamıştı—ki hiç şikâyeti yoktu.


	36. 35.Bölüm

**32 Haftalık**

Sehun yatakta uzanmış Kai'nin üçüzleri olacağını öğrendikten sonra haftalardır okumaya çalıştığı kitabın sayfalarını çeviriyordu. Kitap açıkçası biraz ofansifti. Bir omeganın alfası için yazılan ‘çoklu gebeliklerde sizi ne bekliyor,’ tarzı bir kitaptı ama Sehun’un şu ana kadar okuduğuna göre bir omegayı zapt etmenin propagandasını yapıyordu. Neyse ki Kai bunun tamamen saçmalık olduğuna karar verip omegalar için yazılan kitaplara geçiş yapmıştı. Kai'nin dediklerinden sonra, alfanın karalamaları daha kesin görünüyordu.

_‘Düzgün bir Omega hamileliği boyunca yalnızca Alfası ile sosyalleşmelidir.’_ Sehun okuduğuna sinirle homurdandı ve kitabı kenara fırlattı. Dizlerini bükerek sırtüstü uzandı ve Kai'den yürüyüşe gidebileceği bir yere geçit açmasını isteyip istememeyi düşünerek tavanı izliyordu.

Dirseklerini yatağa gömerek kalkacakken Kai içeriye girdi. Sehun gülümseyerek yeniden sırtüstü uzandı ve alfasının gelip yatağa çıkmasını izledi.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?” Kai gülümsedi ve kitaba bakınca yüzünü iğrenmeyle buruşturdu. “Umarım şunu ciddiye almamışsındır.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve istekle bacaklarını iki yana açtı. Kai doğrularak aralarına girdi. Kai önünde diz çöküyordu ve gülümsüyordu. Sehun’un karnındaki üç mucizeyi öğrendiklerinden beri Kai parlayan bir ışık topu gibiydi. Elini uzanarak alfasının yanağını nazikçe okşadı ve mutlu bir iç çekiş koyuverdi. Bunların hiçbirini planlamamıştı ama şu anda buradaydılar ve dünyaları değişmezlerdi. “Parlıyorsun,” Sehun mırladı. Parmak uçları Kai'nin keskin çene hattında geziyordu.

“Lafı ağzımdan aldın.” Kai kıkırdayarak uzandı ve Sehun’un burnunun ucuna bir öpücük kondurdu. Sehun kıkırdayarak burnunu kırıştırınca güldü. Yaşadıklarından sonra bağlarından hissettiği sakinlik ve mutluluk onu neşenin huzurlu kollarına bırakıyordu. Eşinin kokusu ve hissi başını döndürüyordu.

Dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurarak ağzını Sehun’un teninde gezdirdi ve geri çekilip dudaklarını çenesine, sonra boynuna sürükleyerek kokusunu içine çekti. “Çok güzel kokuyorsun.” Kai inledi. Sehun’un yumuşak tenine ıslak kelebek öpücükleri konduruyordu ve omegasının kokusunun ciğerlerini doldurmasına izin veriyordu.

Sehun kollarını yanına bıraktı ve yumruklarını sıktı. Kai'ye daha çok alan sunmak için başını geriye attı ve titredi. Açıklayamıyordu ama Kai'nin onu bu kadar şişkoyken bile istediğini bilme ve hissetmenin hissi çok baskındı—düşüncelerini sabit tutamıyordu. “Okuyor olmam gerekiyordu.” Sehun, Kai'yi işinden alıkoymak istemeyerek mırıldandı. Bilmezlikten geliyormuş gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu ama Kai'nin dişlerini boynundaki izde hissedince sırtının yataktan yükselmesine ve inlemesine engel olamadı.

Kai kendisine süper karşılık veren Sehun’un boynuna doğru neşeyle hımladı, yatakta aşağıya doğru kaydı ve köprücük kemiklerine, şişmiş göğüslerine, koca göbeğine öpücükler kondurarak ilerledi. Ellerini baldırlarının arkasına geçirdi ve Sehun’un tişörtünden içeriye soktu. “Bebeklerim içindeyken ne kadar seksi göründüğünü söylemiş miydim?” Kai tişörtü yukarıya kaldırırken gülümsedi ve Sehun kalçalarını kaldırınca gevşek bir sırıtış sundu.

Son birkaç haftadır Kai ellerini Sehun’dan çekmekte güçlük yaşıyordu. Kokusu yeniden değişmişti ve önceki sakinleştirici, hoş kokusunun yerine seks kokusu gelmişti. Her şeyin nasıl işlediğini çok bilmiyordu ama Sehun seksin ağrılarına ve acılarına iyi geldiğini üstü kapalı bir şekilde söylemişti. O yüzden Kai ikisinin seks doyumsuzluklarını açıklayabiliyordu.

“Son beş dakikadır dememiştin.” Sehun dudağını ısırarak alfasına bakıyordu. Kai'nin kedigözleri kendi gözleriyle buluştu ve tüm dikkatini çekti. Kai ondan saklanmıyordu ancak sürekli görmesine rağmen gözlerindeki parıltılar onun daha çok kızışmasına neden oluyordu. Sehun bedeninin Kai'ye karşılık verdiğini hissedince inledi. Bebekleri Alfa babalarını hissetmenin heyecanlıyla tekme atıyorlardı.

Kai'nin kontrolü almasına izin vererek ve kalçasını havaya kaldırarak kollarını, bacaklarını alfasının rahat hareket edebileceği şekilde açtı. Sehun hızlıca çıplak kalmıştı, etrafında kitaplar ve Kai'nin bitmemiş çizimleri vardı ancak Kai'nin dudaklarını, dişlerini ve ellerini bedeninde zevkle hissederken umurunda bile değildi. İlişkileri dengeliydi, her zaman öyle olmuştu. Hatta onlar beraber olmadan önce bile öyleydi. Sehun’un ilk tanıştıklarından beri ona seslenen omegasına teslim olacak kadar onun yanında güvende hissetmesinin nedeniydi. Böyle zamanlarda Kai'nin kontrolü ele almasını seviyordu Sehun çünkü hevesi güven verici hislere dönüşüyordu.

Bedeni değişirken alfası tarafından artık çekici bulunmama korkusu Sehun için kolayca bir sorun haline gelmişti ama Kai'nin ona bakışları ve ona olan tepkisi omegasının neşeyle cıvıldamasına neden oluyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un dokunuşlarına tepki olarak mırlamasını ve iç çekişlerini duyuyordu. Omegasının bedenini öpmeye ve yalamaya devam etti, ona yakınlaşabilmek için belini kırmasını ve bedenini havaya kaldırmasını seviyordu. Sehun mükemmeldi. Zihniyle, ruhuyla ve bedeniyle. Kai bazen onun yanına, hayatına mükemmelce uyum sağlaması için melekler tarafında şekillendirilip şekillendirilmediğini düşünüyordu. Hayal edebileceği her şeyi ona verip, her şey olmuştu.

Sehun’un şehvetinin kokusunu içine çeken Kai dudaklarını penisinde gezdirdi ve genç adamın ayrık bacakları arasına kayarak dudaklarını ve dilini girişine bastırdı. Onu genişletirken leziz tadından zevk alıyordu.

Alfanın dilini ıslak girişinde hissetmek Sehun’un zevkten ve heyecandan titremesine neden oluyordu. Bir saniye bile kendini kapatıp geri çekilmek istemiyordu. Başını yastığa bastırdı ve Alfası onu hazırlarken gözlerini kapattı. Kai'nin ince parmaklarını penisinin etrafında, sertleştirmek için çektiğini hissedince inledi. Zirveye bu kadar çabuk itildiğini hissedince titremeye başladı, Sehun arzu yalvarışları mırıldanıyordu. Kitapların bazılarında seksin bedene iyi geldiğini ve özellikle son çeyrek dilimde arzulamasının tamamen normal olduğunu okumuştu. Bu yüzden Sehun karşı çıkmıyordu bile, onun yerine Kai'nin saçına uzanarak dikkatini çekmek için asıldı.

Sehun’un bacakları titrerken hissettiği nazik çekişle geri çekilen Kai omegasını yeniden öpücüklere boğdu; sıcak kokulu tenini ıslak, sevgi dolu öpücüklerle donatarak boynuna doğru ilerliyordu ve oraya varınca durdu. Sehun’un boynuna kazınmış mührünü görmek her zaman omurgasını titretiyordu; bu görüntü Sehun’un ona ait olduğunun kanıtıydı ve onun da tabii ki Sehun’a ait olması göğsünün tanımlanamaz gururla dolmasını sağlıyordu.

Dudaklarını nazikçe mühre bastırdı ve birkaç dakika orada tuttu. Kai geri çekilerek omeganın dudaklarına uzandı. “Seni seviyorum.” Dudaklarına karşı fısıldadı. Sehun yumuşak bir mırlamayla karşılık verince hımladı.

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak dudaklarını ısırdı ve yanına döndü; Kai'ye istediğini sunuyordu. Bedenindeki değişikliklerden dolayı böylesi daha iyi ve daha güvenli hissettiriyordu. Kai'nin penisini kalça yanaklarında hissedince inledi Sehun ve Alfası arkasına uzanır uzanmaz kendini ona doğru itti. Yanında hissettiği elle gözlerini kapatarak büyücüye alan sağlamak için bir bacağını kaldırdı ve Kai'nin becerikli elleri penisini yeniden bulurken inlemesini dudağını ısırarak bastırdı.

Kai'nin kalın alfa penisinin yavaşça içine girdiğini hisseden Sehun’un nefesi kesildi, doldurulmanın verdiği hissin tadını çıkardı, ayak parmakları kıvrıldı ve göz kapakları titreşerek kapandı. Aralarındaki bağdan yayılan histen sarhoş oluyordu. Seks Kai'yle sadece seks değildi, çok daha fazlasıydı. Daha derindi ve her seferinde daha da güçleniyordu. Başını yana çevirdi ve Alfa hareket ederken dudaklarını birleştirince Kai'nin dudaklarına doğru mutlulukla mırladı.

Oda yumuşak inlemeler ve tenin tenle buluşma sesiyle doluydu—havadaki atmosfer yoğunlaşıyordu ve kokularından dolayı ağırlaşıyordu. Her şeyi mükemmelleştiriyorlardı. Arkasına uzandı ve elini Kai'nin kalçasında gezdirdi. Sehun teninin altındaki büyü kıvılcımlarını hissedebiliyordu. İkisi de zirveye yaklaşırken Alfanın damarları arasında gezinmelerini hissedebiliyordu ve bu onu güvende hissettiriyordu.

Kai inledi, büyüsünün kalkanlarını çekiştirdiğini hissediyordu ama bu haldeyken ve ruhlarının birleştiğini hissederken hiçbir şey onu Sehun’dan ayıramazdı. O yüzden bu düşünceyi zihninin gerisine attı ve kendini eşine daha çok bastırdı. Yavaş ve derin vuruşlarla içine girerken Sehun’un boşalmasıyla Kai penisinin etrafındaki sıkılığın tadını çıkartıyordu. Kalçasını ona bastırarak ismini inliyordu.

Elini Sehun’un bacakları arasında, şiş karnından göğsüne doğru ilerleterek avucunu omeganın kalbinin üzerine bastırdı ve uzanabildiği teninin her yerini öptü. Karnında bir sıcaklığın biriktiğini hissederken Sehun başını çevirince ensesine uzandı ve terli tenini dişleri arasında sıkıştırdı. Hâlâ istekli ve inleyen Sehun’un içine girip çıkarken gözlerinin geriye kaymasına izin verdi ve zevk dalgaları üzerine gelirken rahatladı—Sehun’un deliğine tüm tohumlarını bırakıyordu. Hiçbir şey Sehun kadar iyi hissettirmiyordu. Hiç kimse hissettirmemişti ve ruh bağlarının yoğunluğu da eklenince hiçbir şey hissettiremeyecekti.

Sehun, Kai'nin arkasına yığıldığını hissediyordu. Eliyle Kai'ninkini buldu ve gözlerini kapatarak sıktırdı. Seks onu şu anda çok yormuştu ve alfasına yaslanıp gözlerini kapattığı anda uyanık kalamıyordu. Esnedi ve Kai'nin içinde çıktığını hissedince titredi. Dinlenmeye ihtiyacı olduğunu bildiği için uykuyla savaşmamaya teslim olmaya karar verdi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Sehun birkaç saat sonra boş bir yatakta uyandı. Odaya bakındı, kocası görünmüyordu ancak alfanın varlığını evin içinde hissedebiliyordu. İç çekerek doğruldu ve banyoya gitti. Bebeklerden birisi yine mesanesini yastık gibi kullanıyordu ve Sehun rahatlamak için banyoya koşturdu.

İşini bitirdikten sonra Sehun yatağa gitmeden önce yıkanacaktı ama sifonun zincirini bir kere daha çekmek zorunda kaldı… Ve zincir çok uzakta kalıyordu, Kai'ye seslenmeyi bile düşünüyordu. Fakat Sehun zincire uzanırken elini yukarı aşağıya sallayarak uzanmaya çalışıyordu ve tuvaletin haznesi aniden kayboldu...

…Sehun’un eli yakınında bile değildi.

Hazne düştüğü anda Sehun’un kalbi buza dönmüş gibi olmuştu ve binlerce parçaya ayrıldı. Milyonlarca buz parçası varlığının her parçasına yayılıyordu. Sehun’un bedeni korkuyla donup kaldı ve Omega suyun porselen havzada dönmesini izliyordu. Kai'yle hayatının suyla kayıp gitmesini izlerken taşlaşmış gibiydi. ‘ _Nasıl tepki verecekti?’_ Sehun’un tek düşünebildiği oydu, ona olanlar umurunda bile değildi.

“Sehun?!” Kai yatak odasından bağırdı, eşine sarılmak istiyordu ve içeri girince nerede olduğunu merak etti.

Büyücünün sesi banyoya ulaştığında ve eşinin kulaklarını bulduğunda Sehun’u sarstı. Yaşadığı şokla kolunu içgüdüsel olarak salladı, farkına varmadan cam şişelerden birine doğru bilinmeyen bir sihirsel güç çağırmıştı. Duvardaki banyo rafında duruyordu ve binlerce parçaya ayrıldı.

Kai banyodan gelen sesi duyduğu anda daha önce hissetmediği kadar eşinin yanında olma ihtiyacı ve yanında da midesinde bir ağrı hissetti. Bir an önce yanında olabilmek için Sehun’a geçit açtırmıştı bu hisler. Aklına gelen yüzlerce korkunç sahneyi bir kenara iterek dikkatini omegasına ulaşmaya verdi Alfa.

Geçitteki büyü kaybolurken Kai hareket edip kollarını Sehun’a sardı. Ne kadar soğuk olduğunu ve şiddetle titrediğini hemen fark etti. Fakat kocasına yardım edemeden önce büyücü odaya bakıp neyin kırıldığını anlamak zorundaydı.

“Sehun?” Alfa onu ısıtmak için Sehun’un bedeninde kollarını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirirken seslendi. “Bebeğim, ne oldu?”

Sıcaklık yavaşça omeganın bedenine dönmeye başlamıştı; Kai'den hem fiziksel hem de bağlarından duygusal olarak aktarıldığını hissediyordu ama kırık cam parçalarına bakarken zihni karmakarışıktı.

“Sehun?” Kai yeniden seslendi. Kocasının yüzüne bakmak için döndü ve bağlarını güçlendirmek için gözlerini birleştirdi. Sehun’un gözlerindeki çatışmayı görebilmesine rağmen aynı zamanda saf, karşılıksız güveni de görebiliyordu.

“Emin değilim, Kai.” Sehun yavaşça konuştu ve bakışlarını kaldırarak devam etti, böyleyken… Gerçeği söylemezken aşkının gözlerine bakamıyordu. Büyücü ısrar etmeden önce Sehun yalvardı. “Yatağa gidebilir miyiz lütfen? Şişe için üzgünüm.” Pişmanlıkla söyledi.

“Sehun, şişe umurumda değil. Tek umursadığım sensin ve neler oldu—“ Kai, Sehun’un ne istediğini fark edince durakladı. “Haydi, yatağa gidelim.” İç çekişini küçük bir gülümsemeyle gizleyerek söyledi ve kollarının Sehun’unkilerin altına yerleştirerek onu dikkatle yataklarına götürdü.

Sehun alfası onu yatağa götürene kadar hâlâ kendinde değildi ama neyse ki Kai aşkı için her şeyi yapıyordu. Elini dikkatle eşinin başına koydu ve Sehun’u nazikçe yatırdı. Büyücü hızlıca Sehun’un üzerini örttükten sonra ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Omegasına verebileceği kadar ufaktı işte. Elleri kenetli ve zihinleri girdap halde odada bir hava vardı. Kai bir sorun olduğunu biliyordu ve Sehun da bildiğini biliyordu.

Bu yüzden huzursuz geceleri başlamıştı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Sehun uykusundan sıçrayarak uyandı, sırtı acıyla gerilirken yorganı asılıyordu. Kai hemen yanına geldi. “Sehun, sorun ne? İyi misin?”

“Sırtım ve karnım ağrıyor,” dedi Sehun.

Kai elini eşinin karnına yasladığında bebeklerin avucunu kuvvetlice tekmelediğini hissetti. Neler olduğunu fark edince nefesi kesildi. “Bebekler çıkmak istiyor. Doğum başlamış, Sehun.”

“Ne?” Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Daha iki haftam var—urgh.” İnledi. “Kai, onları henüz doğuramam. Yeterince büyük değiller,” dedi Sehun ve kendisine bakan Kai'ye tutundu. “Çok küçükler, fasulye kadarlar. Lütfen.” Panik bedenini ele geçirirken yalvarıyordu. Buna hazır değillerdi.

“Sehun, böyle yürüdüğünü sanmıyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un paniklemiş gözlerine bakarak fısıldadı. “Haydi, hastaneye gitmemiz lazım. Her şey iyi olacak aşkım.” diyerek dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı.

“Bunu nasıl söyleyebilirsin? 2-4 haftaya daha ihtiyaçları var—Yuri’nin erken gelebileceklerini söylediğini biliyorum ama Kai, daha 32 haftalıklar.” Sehun gözyaşları akarken karnına tutunuyordu. “İyi olacağını söyleyemezsin, anlamıyorsun.” Hıçkırarak umutsuzca doğumu durdurmaya çalışıyordu.

Kai parmaklarını şaklatarak kocasına rahat kıyafetler giydirdi. “Hastaneye gitmemiz lazım. Her şey yoluna girecek. Söz veriyorum.” Kai ona yardım etmek için kalktı.

“Anneme ve Taeyeon noonaya mesaj göndermelisin, onlara ihtiyacım var.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kai geçit açarken titrek kolunu salladı. Kai onu yarı taşıyarak, sendeleyerek hastanenin dışına çıktılar. “Bir dakikaya ihtiyacım var, bana bir dakika ver.” Mırıldandı ve başka bir kasılma hissettiğinde yere çöktü, bacaklarında derman kalmamıştı. O çığlık atarken yanlarından geçen insanların bakışlarını görmezden geldi. Onu zayıf bir Omega olarak görüyorlarsa umurunda değil.

“Kai! Sehun?” Jungkook koşarak yanlarına geldi. “Bebekler geliyor!” dedi.

“Evet,” Kai eğilerek Sehun’u kollarına aldı, eşi önceden daha hafifti. “Yanındayım, aşkım.” Onu Jungkook'un açtığı kapıdan taşıyarak geçirirken fısıldadı. Eşinin çıkardığı her inleme ve attığı her çığlıkta irkilmemeye çalışıyordu. Resepsiyonda durup onları izleyen herkese sertçe bakarak ilerliyordu.

“İşinize dönün,” Jungkook çalışanlara sertçe söyledi.

“Kook, onların gelmesi için çok erken—ya—ya—“

“Sehun, biraz erken ama bebekler güçlüler. Son kontrolde sağlıklı kalp atışlarını duyduk, onlar minik savaşçılar. Tıpkı babaları gibi,” dedi Jungkook bir baş sallamayla. “Haydi, onlara bir şey olmasına izin vermeyeceğiz. Bunu durduramayız, sizinle tanışmaya hazırlar. Doğumhaneye gitmeliyiz. Orada ihtiyacımız olan her şey var.” dedi.

“Daha güçlü ve sık geliyor.” Sehun dişleri arasından söylenirken Kai'nin boynuna tutunuyordu ve yüzünü eşinin boynuna gömerek kokusunu göğsündeki paniği bastırması, onu sakinleştirmesi için kullanmaya çalışıyordu. Yavruları için aylardır bekliyordu ve şu anda beklenmedik gelişleriyle yüzleşip yüzleşemeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Her zaman iyi bir baba olmayı umuyordu ama ya değilse? “Bunu yapamam, Kai. Ya iyi değilsem? Ya korkunç bir babaysam ve onları hayal kırıklığına uğratırsam? Doğumun başladığını bile anlamadım. Başarısız olacağım, ben…”

“Hey, yeter artık. Sen muhteşem bir baba olacaksın.” Kai eşini sıkıca tutarak söyledi ve dudaklarını Sehun’un omzuna bastırdı. Yüzünü boynuna gömdüğü için yüzüne ulaşamamıştı. “Minik bezelyelerimiz senin gibi muhteşem, harika, güzel bir babaya sahip oldukları için çok şanslılar. Seni sevecekler. Ayrıca başarısız olamayacak kadar inatçısındır sen.” Sırıtarak fısıldadı ve Sehun oflayınca kıkırdadı. Sehun’u doğumhaneye götürdü, kapıları onun için açık tutan Jungkook ve Yuri’ye başıyla işaret ederek teşekkür etti ve eşini Yuri’nin gösterdiği sedyeye yatırdı.

“Annem ve Taeyeon?” diye sordu Sehun. Başka bir kasılma yaşarken sakinliğine ihtiyacı olduğu için Kai'ye tutunuyordu. “Siktir siktir siktir!” acı ciğerlerindeki havayı sıkıştırırken inledi.

“İkisine de buraya gelmelerini söyleyen mesaj gönderdim,” dedi Jungkook. Kai'nin Sehun’un gözyaşlarını silmesini izliyordu.

Kapıdan içeri Taehyung ve Jimin dalınca Yuri başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Doğruymuş! Doğumun başlamış!” Taehyung, Sehun’a bakarken abartılı bir şekilde söyledi. Darmadağındı Sehun. Jungkook aramıştı ve duyar duymaz hastaneye hemen bir geçit açmıştı. Terleyen ve inleyerek Kai'ye tutunan Sehun’a bakıyordu. Siktir! Acı verici görünüyordu. Tek yapabildiği kendisinin de 2 ay sonra aynı şeyleri yaşayacağını düşünürken kocaman gözlerle izlemekti. Aklına gelen düşünceyle karnına sarıldı ve ablasının ya da ağabeyinin zamanı geri alıp buna baştan engel olup olamayacaklarını merak ediyordu. Yoongi'nin çocuklarını taşıdığını öğrenince çok mutlu olmuştu ama şu anda Sehun’u izlemek onu titretiyordu. “Burada kalamam.” Arkadaşına ve ağabeyine bakarak söyledi.

“Sorun değil, Tae. Senin için zor olduğunu anlıyorum. Jimin'i de alın, dışarıda bekleyin.” Sehun en yakın arkadaşlarını başını sallayarak söyledi.

“Nefes al, aşkım.” Kai, Sehun’un sırtını okşayarak fısıldıyordu ve eşinin acısını almayı dilerken çaresizce hissediyordu. “Harika gidiyorsun, sadece nefes al,” dedi.

“Nefes alıyorum Kai!” acı dalgasını gelince Sehun mırıldandı ve nefes almaya çalıştı. “Ortadan ikiye kesiliyormuş gibi hissederken kolay olmuyor.” Kıpırdanarak rahat bir oturma pozisyonu arıyordu. “Affedersin, çok canım yanıyor.” Gözlerindeki anlayışı görünce eşinin elini sıktı. Kapı yeniden açıldığında ve görümcesi odaya daldığında rahatlayarak gözyaşlarına boğuldu. Taeyeon’un gözleri kırmızıydı, arkasında Jiyong vardı.

“Oh, Sehun iyi misin?” eniştesini ağlarken görünce bağırdı. Hızlıca yanına gidip ona sarıldı. Hamile olmadan önce onun bu kadar ağladığını görmemişti hiç. Genelde güçlüydü. Sehun’un acı içinde olduğunu ve ona ihtiyacı olduğunu anlıyordu. “Ağlama, iyi olacaksın. Çok geçmeden onları kucağına alacaksın.” Saçlarını okşayarak söyledi.

“Tebrikler, dostum. Zamanının geldiğine inanamıyorum.” Jiyong, Kai'nin sırtına sırıtarak vurdu. “Endişelenme. Annem ve Taeyeon çok iyi bir iş çıkaracaktır. Yuri ve Jungkook da eminim. O iyi olacak.” Kai'nin gözlerindeki korkuyu görünce söyledi.

“Çok acı çekiyor.” Kai konuştuğunda ablası dikkatini çekti. Onun Sehun’u uzandırmasını ve ellerini göğsüne koyduktan sonra gözlerini kapatarak alçak sesle mırıldanmasını izledi. “Ne yapıyor?” Sehun büyü etrafını sararken mavi ışıkla donanınca sordu. Ablasının büyü yaptığını görmüştü ama bu şekilde değildi. Ne yaptığından emin değildi çünkü Kai, Taeyeon’un büyücü tıp okuluna gitmediğine emindi ama dünyanın her yerinde yavruların doğumuna yardım ettiğini biliyordu.

“Ona biraz ağrı kesici veriyor. Göğsünden aşağısı uyuşacak. Dediğim gibi, o ne yapacağını bilir.” Jiyong karısını gururla izlerken açıkladı. “Gitmem lazım, onu keserken burada olamam.” Özür dileyerek söyledi.

“Teşekkür ederim,” dedi Sehun. Bedeni uyuşurken gözleri rahatlamayla kapanıyordu ve acı kaybolurken sonunda nefes alabiliyordu. “Yeniden nefes alabildiğimi hissediyorum. Annem nerede?” diye sordu.

“Buradayım oğlum,” Hyoyeon odaya girerken Sehun’un sorusunu duyarak cevapladı. Taeyeon’un üzerine serdiği örtüden gözyaşlarıyla ıslanan yüzünü gördüğünde yüzü düşmüştü.

Taeyeon ceketini çıkardı ve parmaklarını şaklattı, odadaki herkese ve Sehun’a uygun kıyafetleri giydirdi.

“Odayı sterilize ettin mi Taeyeon?” hemen profesyonel moda geçerlerken sordu. Kızının bu noktadan sonra cıvıldamayacağını biliyordu. Bu Hyoyeon ve Taeyeon’un yavruların doğumuna yirmi dokuzuncu yardım edişleriydi ama bu seferki normal yavrular değil, torunlarıydı.

“Henüz değil,” diye cevapladı Taeyeon ve ellerini her köşede gezdirerek parmaklarını şaklatıyordu. Ellerinde hemen eldivenler belirdi. Kai'nin sedyenin yanında dikildiğini ve ne yapacağını bilemez halde kıpırdandığını görünce ona doğru bir oturak yolladı. “Üçü de iyi olacaklar, Kai. O iş bizde,” dedi. Yuri odaya girerken başını kaldırdı ve arkasında Seulgi vardı.

“Anne?” Sehun gülümseyerek seslendi.

“Bebeğim,” oğlunun alnını öptü. “İyi olacaksın.” Onu yeniden öptü.

“Dışarıda bekleyeceksin sanıyordum,” dedi Hyoyeon ve tezgâhtan çekildi.

“Beklemek istiyordum ama dayanamadım. Başlamadan önce oğlumu görmem lazımdı. Keşke yardım edebilsem ama hiç deneyimim yok. Tek yaptığım sedyede uzanıp doktorun yardımıyla çocuklarımı itmekti.” Ellerini salladı.

Hyoyeon başını anlayışla salladı. “İstersen kalabilirsin,” dedi.

Seulgi oğluna döndü ve Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Burada olmanı istiyorum anne.”

Seulgi, Kai'ye döndü ve Alfa kıkırdayarak başını salladı. “Tabii ki kalabilirsin anne.”

Gülümsedi ve eğilerek yeniden Sehun’u öptü. Sonra geri çekilerek Taeyeon’un onu düzgünce giydirmesine izin verdi.

“Şovun başlamasına hazır mıyız, baylar ve bayanlar?” Yuri ellerini yıkayıp gelerek sordu. Jimin ve Taehyung'un el sallayarak çıktıklarını ve yüzlerindeki heyecanı gördü. Kapının kilitlendiğini duyduktan sonra ellerinde beliren eldivenlere şokla baktı. Jungkook dışında bir büyücüyle çalışmak oldukça ilginç bir deneyim olacaktı.

“Yakında bitecek, farkına bile varmadan onları kucağımıza alacağız.” Sehun, Kai'nin gözlerinin içine bakarak fısıldadı ve kollarını boynuna doladı. Orada endişesini, kendi korkularının yansımasını görebiliyordu.

“Biliyorum, onları güvende görene kadar nefes alabileceğimi sanmıyorum.” Kai fısıldadı. Sehun’un ıslak saçlarını elleriyle tarayarak gözlerinin içine bakıyordu ve eşi için güçlü olmaya çalışarak korkularını saklamayı deniyordu. Üç kadın ve Jungkook'un köşede eşini keseceklerini ve bebeklerini çıkaracaklarını konuşmaları onu panikletiyordu. Kafa karıştıran, acı verici bir his göğsünü tırmalıyordu. Yüzlerinin önüne bir çarşaf gerildiğinde şaşırdı ve üzerinden bakıp ne yaptıklarını görmeye çalıştı.

“Ben yapmazdım, Kai. Güven bana, çarşafın bu tarafında neler olduğunu görmek istemezsin.” Yuri kıkırdayarak söyledi. Sehun’un büyük karnına yuvarlak delikli bir çarşaf serdi ve tenini ovarak sterilize etmeye başladı. Yuri’nin şovu olduğuna karar vermişlerdi, ameliyatı o yapacak ve ilk bebeği doğurtacaktı. Hyoyeon ikinciyi doğurtacak, Taeyeon ise onu sihirle kapatacaktı. Ayrıca bu sürede Sehun’u kontrol edecekti. Gerekirse sihriyle yardım edecekti.


	37. 36.Bölüm

“Sence neyimiz olacak?” diye sordu Kai.

“Bence üç kızımız olacak. İlk andan beri bana sorun yaşatıyorlar, hareket ettiklerini hissedebiliyorum. Sence?” diye sordu Sehun. Kai'nin zihnini endişelerinden uzaklaştırmaya çalışmasına minnettardı, sadece onların güvende olduklarını bilmek istiyordu.

“Bence hepsi erkek. Bir an bile durduklarını sanmıyorum.” diye cevapladı. Yüzünü eşinin karnına yaslayarak, minik tekmelerinin yanağında hissederek geçirdiği tüm geceler aklına gelince yüzü parlamaya başladı. Anıyla beraber gözleri de doluyordu. “Teşekkür ederim. Bize bir aile vermek için bunu yaşadığın için. Seni seviyorum,” diye fısıldayarak eşinin saçlarını terli alnından çekti ve Sehun’un dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

_“Kai, Kai!”_ duydu ve irkilerek kimin seslendiğine bakmak için arkasını döndü ama kimse yoktu. _“Kai, benim Jennie. Yardımına ihtiyacım var. Suhodeus, seni ve sevdiklerini almak için şeytanlarını sizin dünyaya gönderdi. Karşılarına çıkan her insanı öldürecekler. Onları durduramam ama senin yardımına ihtiyacım var. Lütfen acele et.”_

Sehun, Kai'nin korkusunu sezerek endişeyle ona baktı. “Kai, ne oldu?”

“Suhodeus, şeytanlarını yollamış. O—Jennie’nin onları durdurmak için yardımıma ihtiyacı var.”

“Git,” Sehun Kai'nin yanağını okşayarak söyledi.

“Ne? Hayır, seni bırakamam, şu anda olmaz—“

“Kai, zamanında gitmezsen ne olabileceğini, kaç kişinin yaralanacağını bilmiyoruz. Döndüğünde burada olacağız, söz veriyorum.”

Kai bir süre kocasına batkı ve sonra annesiyle ablasına döndü. “Gidip yardım etmelisin. Sen Asil Büyücüsün, şeytan saldırısını durdurmak senin sorumluluğun,” dedi annesi.

“Ama—“

“Git, biz Sehun’a bakarız.” Seulgi söyledi.

“Jiyong'u yanına al, yardımı olacaktır.” dedi Taeyeon.

Kai eniştesinin adını duyunca aniden sırıttı ve aklına bir fikir geldi. “Bir fikrim var, Jiyong ve birkaç büyücüyü şeytanlarla ilgilenmesi için göndereceğim. Çocuklarımın doğumunu kaçıramam—olmaz.” Vurgulamak için başını iki yana salladı ve tereddütsüz yardım edeceğini bildiği birkaç büyücüye ateş mesajı göndermeye başladı. Bir mesaj da Jennie’ye göndererek gelemeyeceğini ama yardıma birkaç büyücü göndereceğini söyledi. Telefonunda hızlıca tuşlayarak ayağa kalktı. “Jiyong'la konuşacağım, hemen dönerim.”

Sehun başını kaldırarak kocasının çıkmasını izledi ve başını indirdiğinde Kai çoktan yanına gelip eşinin yanındaki yerini almıştı. “Kıyamet bile kopsa hayatta kaçıramazdım.” Eşinin saçlarını terli alnından çekerek mırıldandı ve Sehun’un dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Sehun öpücüğe gülümsedi, başını eğerek Kai'nin dudaklarını aradı ve alfayı birkaç kez daha öptü. Çarşafın öteki tarafından garip bir çekim hissedince gözleri kocaman oldu. “Başlıyor,” diye fısıldadı. Eşinin yüzünden yüzlerce farklı duygunun geçmesini izledi; korku, heyecan, endişe, umut ve sevgi. Yüzünde parlıyorlardı ve her biri kendininkileri yansıtıyordu.

Bir ağlama sesi odayı doldururken Kai başını kaldırdı ve herkes sese güldü. Yüce tanrı, ilk bebeklerinin güçlü ciğerlerine bakın! Resmen yerinde zıplıyordu, bebeğini görmek için çok sabırsızdı. “Ciğerlerini dinleyin!” Sehun’un gülmemeye çalıştığını gördü.

Yuri yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle yanlarına geldiğinde ve hâlâ ağlayan bebeği kollarına verdiğinde az daha bayılacaktı.

Bebeğine baktı, kontrol ettiğinde bir erkek olduğunu gördü ve Sehun’u güldürdü.

Bir balyoz gibi güçlü bir kuvvetle göğsüne yerleşen bağ nefesini kesiyordu. Oğlu buradaydı, gerçekti. Aşkla doğmuştu o; ailesi beklentileri küçümsediği için doğmuştu. Dünyadaki tüm tuhaflıkların karşısında buradaydı, canlıydı, sağlıklı ve güzeldi. Onların minicik mucizesi. “Ona baksana, mükemmellik abidesi resmen.” Kollarındaki oğlunu Sehun’un başının yanına yatırırken söyledi. Hâlâ sıvılarla kaplıydı ve minicikti ama ciğerlerinden çıkardığı ses ikisini de rahatlatıyordu.

“O muhteşem,” dedi Sehun. Oğlunun kocaman açılmış gözlerine ve mükemmel yüzündeki komik, şok ifadesine bakarken nefesi kesiliyordu. Kai'nin muhteşem altın tenini almıştı ve kaşları kalın, saçları sarıydı. Kendi dudaklarını aldığını görünce sırıttı. “O Jaein, öyle olmalı. Gözlerine baksana, karanlıkta bile parlamıyorlarsa ben de ne olayım.” Nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken fısıldadı. Oğlunun gözlerine bakıyordu; parlak, altın kedigözleriydi ve ışıltılı gün ışığını gördü. Büyücü mührü.

Hamileliğin başından beri isimler konusunda tartışıyorlardı ve bir sonuca varamamışlardı; sonunda doğuma geldiklerinde bir tane seçmeye karar vermişlerdi. Mükemmel bir çözüm değildi—ailesinin ve arkadaşlarının tereddüt etmeden dile getirdiği bir şeydi—ama anlaşabildikleri tek karar olmuştu.

Kai'nin eli oğlunun başını okşayan Sehun’un eline katıldı. “Oh-Kim Jaein.”

Sehun sonunda ona baktı ve bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Kim-Oh değil mi?” diye sordu. Çoğu alfanın böyle tercih edeceğini biliyordu ama Kai çoğu alfaya hiç benzememişti ki—Sehun bundan emindi.

“Bence senin ismin önce gelmeli. Tüm işi sen yaptın sonuçta.” Kai sırıttı.

Kalbinde kesinlikle bir sorun vardı, Sehun haylazca bunu düşünüyordu çünkü bu sözleri duyduktan sonra durmaması imkânsızdı. Uzun zamandır beraber olduktan, hayatlarının her anını paylaştıktan, bir aile kurma kararı aldıktan sonra bile… Kai her seferinde nefesini kesmeyi başarıyordu.

“Zar zor,” Sehun homurdandı ve esnedi. “Tek yaptığım beni kesmelerine izin vermekti. Aktif bir katılım sayamazsın.”

“Onları aylarca taşıdın aşkım. Çok yaptığını söyleyebilirim.” dedi Kai. “Hâlâ ağrın var mı?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Yok. Sihrini hissedebiliyor musun?” Sehun başını Kai'nin avucuna bastırarak fısıldadı.

“Evet,” diye cevapladı Kai. Çocuğunda hissettiği kendisininkine çok benzer büyülü bir çekim vardı. Onun oğlu olduğunun şüphesiz kanıtıydı. Büyücü mührü küçük ve narindi, tüm yeni doğan büyücüler gibi ama açıkça görünüyordu.

Sehun içindeyken bebeklerini sevdiğini düşünüyordu ama oğluna bakarken bedenine hücum eden duygulara karşı tamamen hazırlıksızdı. Kai'ye baktığında Jaein’i kucağına alırken yüzündeki hayranlık ifadesini görebiliyordu. Yeni bir çekiş hissettiğinde sırıttı.

“Sanırım sıradaki geldi.” Kai aynı önceki gibi gürültücü sesleri duyunca gülerek söyledi. Eşinin yüzündeki sırıtışı görünce gözleri parladı. “Bu minik bezelyenin, kız kardeşi mi erkek kardeşi mi olduğunu görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Oğluna bakarak söyledi. Doğum sıvılarını görmezden gelerek dudaklarını Jaein’in alnına bastırdı ve kokusunu içine çekti; sandal ağacı, gül ve tanıdık başka bir kokunun karışımıydı. Mükemmel kokuyordu! Annesi onu almak için kollarını uzatınca kaşlarını çattı.

“Onu temizleyip muayene edeceğim. Bak, Seulgi diğeriyle geliyor.” dedi Hyoyeon ve oğlunun yüzündeki kaş çatışın heyecana dönüşmesini izlerken güldü. Bebeği başını bir kucağına bir de Seulgi’nin kucağındaki bebeğe çevirip duran oğlunun kollarından resmen zorla almıştı. Seulgi yeni bebeği kucağına verirkeno Jae'yi kucağına aldı ve perdenin arkasına götürdü.

“Onu büyüyle kapatmam lazım. Yuri’nin yardımına ihtiyacım var.” dedi Taeyeon.

“Şey, Taeyeon… Sen… Şey… Onu kapatmadan önce bir bakmak isteyebilirsin.” Yuri sırıtarak söyledi ve Taeyeon’un parmaklarında oluşan sihirle eniştesini kapatmaya hazırlanmasını izledi.

Taeyeon çığlık atınca Kai gülmeye başladı. “Şerefsizler,” bağırdı. Kolunu Sehun’un başına doğru eğerek erkek kardeşinin birebir kopyası olan ikinci mükemmel oğlunu ona gösterirken Sehun’un yüzünde de kendi neşesini görüyordu. “Daein’le tanış,” diye fısıldadı. “Daha uygun bir isim geliyor mu aklına?” oğlunun ona parlayarak bakan parlak amber ve viski renkli kedigözlerine bakarken sordu. O güzel gözlerde güneşi gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Jae'nin altın gözlerinden daha koyuydular ama kardeşinin mükemmel bir tamamlayıcısıydı.

“Merhaba Daein, çok güzelsin.” Sehun ikinci oğluna bakarken fısıldadı. Kardeşinin tam bir ikiziydi. Sandal ağacı, çam iğneleri ve güzel bebek kokusunu derince ciğerlerine çekti. Muhteşemdi ve midesinin kasılmasına, kalbinin sıkışmasına neden oluyordu.

“Siz göt deliklerinin bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum!” Taeyeon üçüncü bebeği Sehun’un karnından çıkartırken yarı ağlayarak yarı gülerek söyleniyordu. Kordonunu büyüyle kesti ve yaklaşan Yuri’ye gülümsedi. Minik, sessiz bebeği çarşafa sardı ve Sehun’un mükemmel beyaz tenini, kaşlarını, aralarına bir yarısı Kai'nin sarılarının diğer yarısı gözlerine benzer morların serpiştirildiği Sehun’un siyah dalgalı saçlarını alan bebeğe hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Bebek esnerken Sehun’un ağzının minik versiyonu olan ağzı mükemmel bir ‘o’ şeklinde açıldı ve hâlâ hayranlıkla izleyen onu gülümsetti. Bu bebek Sehun’a çok benziyordu.

“Diğeri de çıktı mı? Neden ses çıkarmıyor?” diye sordu Sehun. Sesi endişeden yükselmişti. Başka bir çekiş hissetmişti ama üçüncüden ses çıkmıyordu. “Noona, neden ses çıkarmıyor?” doğrulmaya çalıştı. Görümcesi yüzünde kocaman gülümsemeyle yanına geldiğinde rahatlamayı hissetti. Bir sorun olsaydı o böyle gülümsemezdi.

“Sizden nefret ediyorum, göt deliği eşler.” Taeyeon kaşlarını çatmaya çalışırken söyledi ama başarısız oldu. Bebeği Kai'nin diğer koluna verirken ikinci oğlanı ondan aldı. Onu almak için gelen annesine verdi. “Kızınızla tanışın çocuklar,” dedi. Kai kontrol ettiğinde sırıttı ve minik bir kızları olduğunu fark edince yüzleri parlamıştı.

“Yüce tanrım, ona baksana Sehun.” Kai soludu. Kızlarının eşinin başının yanına yatırırken kalbi patlayacak gibiydi. O mükemmeldi! Onun morla parlayan ve erkek kardeşlerinden daha parlak olan kısık gözlerine bakarken nefesi kesiliyordu. Sehun’un tenini almıştı; teni çok güzel ve sağlıklı fildişi rengindeydi. Bebeğin siyah saçlarının arasındaki morlar Sehun ve onun genleri olabilirdi ancak her yöne dağılan tutamları onun Kim’lere çektiğinin kanıtıydı.

“Merhaba, benim güzel kızım.” Sehun boğuk sesle mırıldandı. Onun gözlerine bakarken boğazındaki yumrudan konuşmaya çalışıyordu. Gözlerindeki parlamayı görebiliyordu ve şeklinin varlığının sonuna kadar kalbine kazınacağını biliyordu. O mükemmeldi! Bunu kabul etmeyecekti asla ama kızına karşı ekstra bir korumacılık hissediyordu. Eşine baktı ve aynı düşüncenin onun yüzünden geçtiğini gördü, hissetti. “Birisi beni iyileştirsin. Onları hemen kucağıma almak istiyorum.” Emretti.

“Neden ses çıkarmıyor? Çok sessiz ve kardeşlerine göre minicik.” dedi Kai. Oğlanların küçük olduğunu düşünmüştü ama kızı iki eli kadar anca vardı. Resmen avuçlarının içine sığıyordu. Kalbi sızladı, çok minicikti. Bu minik bezelyesini tüm dünyadan koruması gerekiyordu! Rahatlatıcı kokusunu içine çekti; çilek, lavanta ve oğlanlarınki gibi tatlı kokusunu alırken anında sakinleşti.

“O gördüğüm en sakin bebek,” dedi Jungkook. Kai ve Sehun’un aralarında yatan bebeği izlemesine bakıyordu. “Bazen bebeklerden birisi büyürken kardeşleri tüm besinleri kendilerine aldılarsa kardeşlerinden küçük olabiliyor. Onu muayene edeceğim ve Yuri’ye doğrulatacağım ama eminim iyidir.” Onu almak için kollarını uzattı ve Kai tereddütle bebeği verirken gülümsedi. “Ona ne isim koyacaksınız?” bebeği sihirle tararken sordu. Minicikti ama her şeyi iyiydi. Jungkook başını kaldırdığında birbirlerine sırıttıklarını gördü.

“Arora, ona Arora diyeceğiz.” Sehun, Jungkook'un yüzündeki ifadeye gülmemeye çalışarak cevapladı.

“Malefiz’in prenses Arora’sı gibi Arora mı?” Jungkook, Arora’yı temizlenmesi ve kontrol edilmesi için Yuri’ye verirken sordu.

“Öyle bir şey.” Sehun’la gözlerine bakarak cevapladı Kai. Bebekler buradaydılar, çok güzelleri ve birazcık küçük olsalar da sağlıklılardı; 30’ar el ve ayak parmakları yerindeydi. “Çocuklarımız muhteşemler,” diye fısıldadı ve burnunu Sehun’unkine sürttü.

Doğumda büyü kullanılmasına rağmen Sehun iyileşmesi için özel bir kalkana alınmıştı. Kai elini tutarak eşinin yanında oturuyordu.

“Bana bu üç güzel bebeği verdiğin için teşekkür ederim. Seni seviyorum.” Alfasının gözlerine bakarak söyledi Sehun. Taeyeon gelip üzerindeki kalkanı sihirle kaldırdığında gülümsedi. Hisleri yeniden gelirken bedeni karıncalanıyordu. Çocuklarının olduğu yerde bir boşluk hissedince kalbi sızladı ama Seulgi ve Jungkook iki bebekle yanına gelince kalbi hemen iyileşti. Dikkatle doğruldu, yorgundu ama acı hissetmiyordu ve Kai kucağına kocaman V şeklinde bir yastık koyduğunda ona gülümsedi. Çocukları kucağına verilirken sedyeyi düzeltti. Üç çocuğunu izliyordu; Arora, Jaein ve Daein’in arasında yatıyordu.

Kardeşlerine bakarak çok küçüktü ama hepsi bir aradayken huzurlu görünüyorlardı. Üçü de sessizce yatıyordu. Onun ve eşinin karışımlarını izliyordu. Gözleri parlıyordu; üçünün gözleri de Kai'ninkilerin aynısıydı. Her çizgi ve hattı mükemmelce çizilmişti ama kedigözlerinin renkleri kendilerine hastı.

“İkinizi de tebrik ediyorum.” Seulgi yaşlı gözlerle söyledi.

“Teşekkürler anne.”

“Yavrularını kucağına alabilmene çok seviniyorum.” Gözyaşlarını silerek oğullarına gülümsedi.

“Biliyorum,” dedi Sehun.

“Oğlanlar 3 kilo 118 gramlar, kız ise 2 kilo 350 gram. Hepsi küçükler ama sağlıklılar. Erken doğmalarına bakılırsa kiloları çok iyi.” Yuri, Sehun’un kucağındaki üç miniğe bakarken açıklama yapıyordu ve ikisi de rahatlamayla iç çekince gülümsedi. Evrakları doldurması için sedyenin etrafındaki kalabalığı bırakarak gitti.

Hepsi aynı anda ağlamaya başlayınca Kai gülmeye başladı; önce oğlanlar sonra da Arora korktuğu için ağlamaya başlamıştı. Sehun’un yanına oturdu, parmağını yüzlerinde gezdirerek elmacık kemiklerine ve çenelerine dokunuyordu. Önlerine üç biberon uzatılınca başını kaldırıp baktı ve ikisini aldı. Sehun’un da üçüncüye uzanmasını bekledi. Bebekler ağızları doldurulduğu anda susmuştu, hepsi önce tereddütlü birkaç çekişten sonra alıştı. “Sana çekmişler. Beslenmek onları mutlu ediyor.” diye fısıldadı ve Sehun homurdanınca güldü.

“Babanızı görmezden gelin, benim biricik bezelyelerim. İstediğiniz kadar yiyin.” Sehun onların hırsla biberonları emmelerini izlerken gülümsüyordu.

“Bir saat sonra onları emzirebilirsin.” Kardeşin yanında duran Taeyeon söyledi. “Biberonları hazırladım ama anne sütü kadar besleyici olmazlar.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Kıyafetleri nereden geldi?” mavi zıbın giyen Jae ve Dae'yi, pembe zıbın giyen Arora’yı fark edince sordu. Hepsinin üzerinde minik aylar ve yıldızlar vardı.

“Jungkook neyiniz olacağını söylediğinde ben aldım.” Jimin cevapladı ve Kai'nin yanına gelerek Jungkook'un elini tuttu, bebekleri izliyordu. “Çok güzeller. İkinizi de tebrik ederim,” diye fısıldadı.

“Bizimkilerle beraber büyümelerini izlemek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Taehyung sırıtarak konuştu. Kapıdan giren ve sedyenin etrafındaki kalabalığı gören Kris'in yüzündeki ifadeyle gülmeye başladı.

“Üç tane! Üçüncüyü nereden çaldınız?” diye sordu Kris. Uyumaya başlayan üç bebeğe bakarak başını şaşkınlıkla kaşıyordu. Sehun ve Kai'nin ellerindeki boş biberonlara baktıklarını gördü. “Ha! Biberonu ağızlarına koyduğunuz anda sütün ne kadar çabuk kaybolduğuna şaşıracaksınız. Her şeyin—bezlerin, sütün, duş alma iradenizin—kaybolduğunu görünce şaşıracaksınız!” yüzlerindeki inanamazlık ifadesine güldü.

“Sihir mi kullandılar?” Kai soludu. İçmeye başlayalı bir dakika bile olmamıştı ve süt tamamen bitmişti. Uyuyan çocuklarını izliyordu; minik ellerinin yumruk olup açıldığını görünce ifadesi yumuşadı. Başları minicikti, o minik parmakların her birini tek tek öpmek istiyordu. Kapı yeniden açılınca başını çevirdi ve Wooyong’la Irene’in soluk soluğa geldiğini gördü.

“Teşekkürler, Jimin. Muhteşem ailemizin geri kalanı bize Sehun’un doğumunun başladığını haber vermeyi unuttuğunda bize haber verdiğin için,” dedi Irene. Ses tonundan ironi akıyordu ve ailesine sertçe bakıyordu. “Doğumu kaçırmışız ama hepiniz buradasınız ya sorun yok tabi!” hırladı.

“Uh oh, başımız belada.” Taeyeon gülerek söyledi ve Irene ona sertçe bakınca çenesini kapattı. “Ben Jiyeon'a bakacaktım, sonra görüşürüz çocuklar.” Irene’in bakışlarından kaçarak söyledi. Eğilerek bebeklerin alnına, Sehun ve Kai'nin yanağına öpücükler kondurdu ve herkes saklanacak bir yer ararken o kapıdan çıkarken gülüyordu. Irene tatlıydı—ta ki siz onu kızdırana kadar. Sonra yoluna çıkmasanız iyi olurdu.

“Ben de diğer hastalarıma bakacağım,” dedi Yuri ve aileyi yalnız bırakmaya karar verdi. Kai ve Sehun’un teşekkürlerini eliyle geçiştirdi. “Teşekküre gerek yok çocuklar. Onlara iyi bakın.” Gülümsedikten sonra gitti.

“Wooyong hyung, Irene. Gelin ve bebeklerle tanışın. Üçüyle de,” dedi Sehun. Irene’in gözlerinin kocaman olduğunu görünce güldü. “Çok tatlı değiller mi? Onları ne kadar çok sevdiğime inanamıyorum. Şimdi dünyaya geldikler. Onları taşırken daha iyi olabileceğimi sanmıyordum.” Sesindeki hayranlık belliydi.

“Kutsanmışsınız, çok güzeller.” Wooyong konuşarak bebeklere doğru eğildi. Parmakları onları kucağına almak için sabırsızlanıyordu. “Acaba…” durakladı. Kai ve Sehun baş sallayınca sırıttı.

“Bunu bu kadar süre sakladığınıza inanamıyorum!” Irene yeğenlerine bakarken söylendi. “Çok güzeller. Sizin adınıza çok mutlu oldum! Wooyong ve ben bebek bakıcıları listesinin başında olacağız, tamam mı?” Sehun’a ve Kai'ye sarıldı, sonra bebeklerin başını öptü.

“Tabii ki, sonraki on yıl içinde olabilir. O zamana kadar birini bile bırakmaya niyetimiz yok.” Kai sırıtarak takıldı ve kendini daha fazla tutamayarak Jaein’i kucağına aldı. Taehyung’un hemen Daein’i kucağına almasına ve başını koklamasına gülümsedi. Muhteşem kokuyorlardı. Sehun Arora’yı kucağına alınca nefesi kesilir gibi oldu; beraber çok güzel görünüyorlardı.

“Seni seviyorum, benim tatlı minik jelibonum.” Sehun kızının başına dudaklarını bastırarak fısıldadı. Gözlerinin birkaç kez kırpılarak açılmasına ve sonra yeniden uykuya dalmasına gülümsedi. Kızı mükemmeldi! Gözlerini yüzünden ayırmayarak kızını nazikçe sallıyordu. Yüzünde kalıcı bir sırıtış olduğunun farkındaydı ama elinde değildi. Kai onu dürtüp Jaein’i de kucağına verdiğinde daha çok sırıttı. Gözleri iki bebeği arasında gidip geliyordu; her detaylarını tek tek içine çekmek ve gözlerine kazımak istiyordu. “Ne kadar şanslı olduğumuza inanabiliyor musun?” Kai'ye sordu. Kai kollarında Daein’le yatağa oturmuştu, onu Taehyung'dan zorla almıştı resmen. “Bir tane kaybettik ama karşılığında üç tanemiz oldu.” İlk bebeklerini düşündüğünde kederle gülümsedi, oğlunun daha iyi bir yerde olduğunu biliyordu ama onu kaybetmenin acısı ölümsüz hayatı boyunca taşıyacağı bir şeydi.

Kai'nin elini omzunda hissedince Sehun başını kaldırdı ve eşinin gözyaşlarını sildiğini gördü. “Oğlumuz her zaman sevilecek. Ve asla unutulmayacak.”

Sehun başını salladı ve hepsinin gözlerinde asla tanışmadıkları bebeğe karşı hissettikleri benzer keder bulunan ailesine baktı.

Yavrular yeniden süt için ağlamaya başladılar ve Jimin, Sehun’a ilk emzirmesinde yardımcı oldu. Ona emzirirken bebeği nasıl tutacağını gösterdi. Önce kızını emzirdi, oğulları sıralarını beklerken sessizdiler. Sehun yavrular yeniden uyuduğunda süt sağacağını biliyordu. Yavruları muhteşem kokuyordu. Sehun yavrularının kokusuna âşık olmuştu ve doyamıyordu. “Çok yorgunum,” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak mırıldandı.

“Pekâlâ,” Hyoyeon ellerini çırptı. “Hepinizin gitmesini istiyorum. Sehun’a dinlenmesi için izin verin.” dediğinde odadaki herkes homurdandı ama kadının tek bakışıyla hepsi itaat etmişti.

“Onları daha kucağıma alamadım.” Kris sızlanıyordu.

“Onları daha sonra istediğin zaman kucağına alabilirsin. Eminim şu anda yapacak bir şeyin yoksa kocanın omegasının ikizlerle yardımına ihtiyacı vardır.”

Kris homurdandı, Sehun’un alnını öptükten sonra kapıya yöneldi.

“Ya ben? Daha yeni geldim.” Yoongi gözlerini kırpıştırarak kaynanasına yavru köpek bakışları atıyordu.

“Alfa olmasaydın çok tatlı olabilirdin. Şimdi çocuk gibi davranmayı kes ve eşinin yanına dön.”

“Ben buradayım anne,” dedi Taehyung ve annesi tersçe bakınca gülmemeye çalıştı.

“Onu alıp eve götür. Dinlenmen lazım oğlum.” Karnını işaret ederek söyledi ve Jungkook'la Jimin'e döndü. “Siz de gidip Scott'un karnını doyurun.”

“O aç değil,” dedi Jungkook. “Ayrıca bugün onun karnını doyurma sırası Jimin'de.”

“O zaman gidip işini yap. Eminim bakman gereken hastalar vardır.”

Jungkook alçak sesle homurdandı ama Jimin'in elini tutarak çıkışa ilerledi.

“Ben sonra gelirim, Hunnie.” Jimin seslendi. Odadan çıkana kadar Sehun’dan ve yavrulardan bakışlarını ayırmadı.

Beş dakika sonra odada yalnızca Seulgi ve Hyoyeon kalmıştı. “Sehun uyurken Jae ve Dae'ye bakacağım. Seulgi, bana katılır mısın?”

Seulgi hevesle başını salladı. “Tabii ki.” Gülümsüyordu.

“Ben de minik prensesime bakacağım,” dedi Kai ve annesi hımladı sadece.

Sehun her bebeği beslemeyi bitirdikten sonra oğlanları annelerine verdi ve şu anda sonraki beslenmeleri için süt sağıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un temizlenmesine yardım etti, eşinin saçlarını okşadı ve sonra ayağa kalkarak Sehun’a uyuması için bıraktı.

“Hayır,” uykulu bir şekilde mırıldandı. “Kal. Lütfen.”

Kai, Sehun’u asla reddedemiyordu ve öyle bir arzusu da yoktu. Kai'ye istediği her şeyi vermişken olamazdı. Bir saniye sürmüştü kararı, sonra Kai yatağa oturarak sırtını duvara yasladı ve bacaklarını uzattı. Sehun’un başı Kai'nin kucağındaydı ve kolunu eşinin bacaklarının üzerine atmış, uykuya dalarken ona tutunuyordu. Arora, Kai'nin göğsünde huzurla uyuyordu.

“Keşke Arora senin gözlerini alsaydı. Onları çok seviyorum. Çok güzeller.” Sehun yeniden mırıldandı. “Onun gözlerini de seviyorum. Eşsizler.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Artık dinlenebilirsin. Her şey yolunda,” dedi. Büyücünün diğer eli Sehun’un saçları arasındaydı ve nazikçe kafatasına masaj yaparken siyah tutamlarla oynuyordu.

Kai yeniden Sehun’a baktı ama eşi sonunda uykuya dalmıştı, bedeni tamamen rahatlamıştı. Kai, Arora’nın tatlı kokusunu içine çekti ve kendi soluklarına odaklandı. Gözlerine yeniden dolan gözyaşlarını göndermeye çalışıyordu.

Hayatı boyunca hiçbir şeye benzemeyen gerçek gözler görmüştü; bu kökeninin, damarlarında akan şeytan kanının ilk elden kanıtıydı.

Sehun hayatına girene kadar Kai'nin gördüğü her şey bir kusurdan başka bir şey değildi. Ona—gerçek ona— bakan ve gözlerinin güzel olduğunu söyleyen kişi eşiydi. Şimdi rahatça ve kolayca—sanki dünyanın en kolay ve bariz şeyiymiş gibi—kızlarının da onun gözlerini almasını istediğini söylüyordu.

Sehun’un ona verdiği her şey—aşkı, sevgisi ve şimdi de çocukları—paha biçilemez ve değerliydi. Kai'nin korumak için binlerce kez kendini feda edebileceği bir şeydi.

Ancak büyücü mührünün artık nefret etmediği ve kutlanacak bir şey olduğunu bilmek… Belki de ona verilen en değerli hediyeydi.


	38. 37.Bölüm

Jiyong, Kyungsoo ve diğer büyücülerle geldiğinde Kai birkaç saatini kızını öperek ve onu izleyerek geçirmişti. Şeytanların icabına bakıldığını, Suhodeus’un hak ettiği cezayı aldığını, Jennie’nin onu tek başına indirdiğini ve eşi Lisa’nın yardımıyla hapsettiğini anlattılar. Sözde amcası bir daha kimseyi incitemeyecekti ve işbirlikçileri de hapsedilmişti. Hepsi artık Edom’da zindanlarda, mahkemelerini bekliyorlardı ve hayatları boyunca orada çürüyeceklerdi.

O sırada Edom Asilleri geldi, Kai büyükanne ve büyükbabasına sarılıp onlara yardımları için yeniden teşekkür etti. Kral, Arora’yı kucağına alıp yanağını öptükten sonra onu nadir bir yetenekle ödüllendirdi. “O gerçekten görülmeye değer birisi.” Elini bebeğin alnına yasladı ve avucundan hafif bir ışık huzmesi yansıyarak Arora’nın göğsüne girdi.

“O neydi?” diye sordu Kai. Büyükbabasına güveniyordu ama yine de bebeğine ne yaptığını bilmek istiyordu.

“Ona zarar vermek isteyen her şeytan ya da şeytan kanı taşıyanlara sonsuza kadar görünmez kılınacağı bir güç bahşettim.”

“Oh,” Kai büyükbabasına gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Bana teşekkür etmene gerek yok. O ailemden.” Kral bebeği yeniden öptü.

Bebek sevimli bir şekilde esnedi ve Kralın eline sokuldu. Kral kıkırdadı, gözleri uyuyan Sehun ve bebek arasında gidip geliyordu. “Kocana çok benziyor.”

Kai başını salladı. Jae ve Dae ona benzerken Arora tıpkı Sehun’du. “Evet, öyle.” Onayladı.

“Oğlanlar nerede?” Karısı bebeği kucağına almak için gelince sordu Kral.

“Annem ve kaynanamla beraberler. Sehun’un dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı o yüzden o uyurken annem onlara bakmayı teklif etti.”

“Hyoyeon burada mı?” Kral sordu.

Kai başını salladı. “Dışarıda.”

“Oğlanlara bakacağım. Onlarla tanışma fırsatım olmadı,” dedi Jiyong ve Kralın önünde eğildikten sonra dışarı çıktı.

Bir süre sonra Jiyong geri geldi ve Kai'nin yanında durdu. “Annen bezlerini değiştiriyor.” dedi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Gözlerini yavaşça açan Sehun saçlarını nazikçe okşayan kadına baktı. Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı; kadın güzeldi ve nerede gördüğünden emin olamasa da tanıdık görünüyordu.

“Oh güzel çocuğum, sonunda seninle tanışabildiğime çok mutluyum.” Yavaşça elini çekerek söyledi.

Sehun doğruldu ve Kai'nin elini tutarak oturmasına yardımcı olduğunu hissetti. Odaya baktığında kalabalıkla karşılaştı; iki kadın, Jiyong, Kyungsoo ve tanımadığı diğerleri.

“Oğlum!” Sehun’un tanımadığı adamlardan birisi seslendi, yüzündeki gülümsemeyle yaklaştı. Sehun kocasının bir başka versiyonuna baktığına yemin edebilirdi, bu adam Kai'den daha uzundu. “Ben Jongin'in büyükbabasıyım,” diye kendini tanıttı.

Sehun kocasına baktı ve bu ismi nerede duyduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı. Hatırlayınca gözleri kocaman oldu. Kai ona Edomit’in ona Jongin ismini koyduğunu söylemişti. Gördüğü adamın şeytana benzer hiçbir yanı yoktu, hiçbir. Sehun gülümsedi ve büyükbabasına saygıyla başını eğerek selam verdi. “Büyükbaba!” Adam ona aniden sarılınca soludu.

“Seni görmeye gelmemin bu kadar uzun sürmesi için üzgünüm. Dünyalar arasında gidip gelmek kolay bir şey değil. Bir sürü sihir gerektiriyor.” Sehun’a sıkıca sarılarak açıkladı ve geri çekilerek ona baktı.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Özür dileyecek bir şey yok, anlıyorum.”

Adam sağına döndü ve Sehun tüm büyücülerin Krallarının gözüne bakmak suçmuş gibi başlarını eğdiğini gördü.

“Bu bir suç değil, sadece saygılarını gösterme şekilleri.” Sehun’un ilk gördüğü kadın sakin bir gülümsemeyle konuştu. “Ben Kraliçeyim, eşinin büyükannesiyim. Ve evet, zihin okuma yeteneğim var.” dedi.

Sehun başını salladı ve uzanarak elini tuttu. Kadın ona parlakça gülümseyince Taeyeon’un başka bir versiyonuna bakıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Bu Jennie, Jongin'in kuzeni ve aynı zamanda benim torunum.” Şeytan Kralı dimdik duran kadınlardan birisini işaret etti. “Bu da onun eşi, adı Lisa’dır.”

Sehun ikiliye el salladı ve iki kadın önünde eğildi. “Sizinle tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

“Ah, Jennie bana sen ve bebekler hakkında bahsetmişti. Arora’yı gördüm, çok tatlı. Oğlanlarla da tanışmak isterim.” Lisa ellerini çırparak ve yerinde zıplayarak söyledi. “Mühürlerinin ne olduğunu görmek istiyorum. Hepsi Asiller gibi kedigözlerine mi sahip yoksa—“

“Lisa.” Jennie azarlar bir tonda söyledi, bakışları Kai, Sehun ve Kral arasında gidip geliyordu.

“Sorun değil,” Sehun gülümseyerek elini salladı.

“Ben de oğlanlarla tanışmak isterim.” Kral da en az Lisa kadar hevesli görünüyordu.

Sehun yanındaki Kai'ye döndü. “Çocuklar neredeler?”

“Annem bezlerini değiştiriyormuş, birazdan gelirler.”

Sehun hımladı. “Arora?”

“Ona uyuması için beşik yaptım.” Kai beşiği işaret etti.

Sehun beşikte uyuyan kızına bakarak gülümsedi, aniden onu kucağına alma isteğine karşı koyamadı ve kollarını bilinçsizce uzattı. Herkesi şaşırtarak Arora’nın beşiği ona doğru kaymaya başladı. Büyücülerden ya da şeytanlardan birisi mi yapıyor diye etrafa bakındı ama hiçbiri kızının beşiğine doğru hareket etmiyordu.

Odadakiler nefeslerini tutmuştu ve Sehun korkuyla eline baktı. Elinden sihrin parlak mor kıvılcımları çıkıyordu. Hızlıca elini yanına bastırdı ve büyü kaybolurken Arora’nın beşiği durdu.

“Büyü yapıyordu—nasıl?” Sehun birisinin sorduğunu duydu.

Zihni bebeklerinin doğduğu gün erkenden banyoda olanlara kaymıştı. Kai'ye bu yeni keşfettiği yeteneği söylememişti çünkü Sehun bir daha olabileceğini düşünmemişti ve ödü kopmuştu.

“Hamileliği boyunca torunlarımın kanı onunkine karıştı.” Kral konuştu.

“Böyle bir şeyden bahsetmiştin sanki.” Kai eminsizce söyledi.

“Böyle bir şeyden bahsetmiştim kesinlikle.” Kral düzeltti ve Sehun’un yanına geldi. “Korkma sakın çocuğum! Büyücüler gibi sihir yapma yeteneğiyle ödüllendirildin. Artık Jongin'in sihrinin bir parçası damarlarında dolaşıyor.” Elini Sehun’un omzuna koydu.

“Sana söylemeyi unuttuğum için çok özür dilerim. Hamileliğine aşırı odaklanmıştım,” dedi Kai ve Sehun kocasının yüzündeki özür dileyen ifadeyi gördü. “Aniden büyü yapabildiğini öğrenme şokundan seni kurtarabilirdi.”

Sehun cevaplamak için ağzını açtı ama kapı açılıp içeriye annesi ve kayınvalidesi kucaklarında Jae ve Dae ile girdiğinde durdu.

“Ah, oğlanlar,” dedi Kral. Elini Sehun’un omzundan çekip bebeklerin yanına gitti.

_**Sehun, aklımdan çıkmış özür dilerim. Lütfen.**_

_**Sorun değil, aşkım. Ben dün banyodayken olmuştu. Neler olduğunu sormuştun, hatırlıyor musun?**_

Kai başını salladı.

_**Eve gittiğimizde sana anlatacağım. Tamam mı?**_

_**Tamam.**_ Kai gülümsedi. _**Sana büyüyle ve nasıl kontrol edeceğinle ilgili her şeyi öğreteceğim. Özellikle de seks sırasında zevkin artmasına nasıl yardım edeceğini.**_

“İkinizin telepatik olarak iletişim kurmaya devam etmesi çok eğlenceli.” Kraliçe ikisinin de gözlerine bakarak söyledi. “Ben hâlâ buradayken yaramazca şeyler düşünmeyin.”

Sehun kızararak başını eğdi, Kai ise boğazını temizledi.

“B-Baba.” Hyoyeon, Kral’a kocaman gülümsüyordu. Kibarca eğildi ve Kral omzunu okşayarak ona sarıldı. Ortadaki bebeğe dikkat ediyordu. “Hediyen için teşekkür ederim. Mektubu okudum.”

“Eşin olmadan sonsuzlukta yaşamanın zor olduğunu biliyorum.” Kral geri çekilerek Jae'yi kucağına aldı.

Kai annesi ve büyükbabasına bakıyordu. “Neden bahsediyor?”

“Bana ölümsüzlüğümü alacak ve babanla olan bağımı özgürleştirecek bir taş verdi.”

“Başka bir eşi olabilecek ve hayatının geri kalanını yalnız geçirmeyecek.” Kraliçe açıkladı, sesinde üzüntü vardı.

“Ölümlü mü olacaksın?” diye sordu Kai.

Annesi başını salladı. “Evet, Kai. Eşin olmadan sonsuzluğu yaşamanın nasıl hissettirdiğini anlamayabilirsin ama oğlum olarak bunu yapmak zorunda olduğumu anlamalısın. Baban olmadan sonsuz yaşayamam.”

Kai derin, titrek bir nefes aldı. Annesinin nasıl hissettiğini anlıyordu. Sehun olmadan ölümsüz hayatını düşünemiyordu. Tanrı korusun, Sehun’a bir şey olursa Kai aşkı olmadan sonsuz hayatı yaşamamanın bir yolunu anında bulurdu. “Anlıyorum anne.”

Hyoyeon gülümsedi. “Anlayacağını biliyorum. Şimdi erkek kardeşinle konuşmam gerekiyor. Taeyeon konuşmak için bana cesaret verdi.”

Kai bunu kabullenmenin Taehyung için çok zor olacağını biliyordu. O bir omegaydı ve aralarındaki en hassas kişiydi. Tae’nin nedenini anlayacağını ve annesini tutmayacağını umuyordu.

“Ah, bu iki minik Jongin'e çok benziyorlar.” Kral kollarındaki oğlana ve Seulgi’nin kollarındaki oğlana bakarken konuştu. Çocuğun göğsüne elini koyarken eli parlıyordu. Arora’nın içine giren aynı ışık Jae'nin göğsüne girdi.

Sehun nefesini tuttu ve Kai'nin elini endişeyle tuttu. “N-Ne yapıyor?”

Kai gülmek istedi ama Sehun’un yüzündeki ifade ona şaşkınlığını gösteriyordu. “Rahatla, onlara zarar vermek isteyen herhangi bir şeytan ya da şeytan kanı taşıyanlara görünmez kılınacakları bir yetenekle kutsuyor.” Sözleriyle Sehun’un rahatladığını görebiliyordu.

“Oh,” dedi Omega ve Kai beşikten gelen iniltili seslerle Arora’yı almak için kalktı. “Sanırım acıktı.” Kızını eşine verdi.

Sehun kızını kucağına alırken gülümsedi. Onu emzirmek istiyordu ama oda çok kalabalıktı ve hepsi aileden değildi. Kai ona baktı ve gülümsedi, sonra parmağını şaklatarak Sehun’un etrafına görünmez bir bariyer çizdi.

“Seni göremeyecekler.”

“Ama ben onları görebiliyorum.” Sehun odaya bakarak söyledi. Kralın kucağında şu anda Dae vardı ve onu da aynı yetenekle kutsuyordu.

“Evet, biliyorum ve inan bana, hiçbiri seni göremez. Arora’yı emzirirken oğlanları görebilmen için bu şekilde yaptım.”

Omega hımladı, tişörtünü kaldırdı ve Arora’yı göğsüne kaldırdı. Kız hemen göğüs ucuna yapıştı ve Sehun hevesle emmesine kıkırdadı. “Küçük prensesim çok acıkmış görünüyor.” Aşkla kızına bakarak söyledi.

“Bence de,” Kai ikiliye gülümsedi ve sonra dikkatini büyükbabasına verdi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**4 Ay Sonra**

Müzik çalmaya başladı, Jiyeon ve Lufan birbirlerine sim atarak dans etmeye başladıklarında aniden yerden havalandılar. Tavana doğru uçuyorlardı. Tek onlar değildi; Jimin ve oğlu Scott, Jungkook, Irene, Wooyong, Taehyung, Yoongi, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jiyong ve Kai de tavana doğru uçuyordu.

Grup aşağıya baktığında üç farklı renkte büyünün yavruların elinden çıktığını gördüler. Kai minik bezelyeleriyle gurur duyuyordu ama bu özellikle de hamile Jimin havada uçarken hiç komik değildi. “Benim tatlı meleklerim, sizinle gurur duyuyorum, şimdi bizi dikkatle yere indirin. Jason amcanın ve Irene yengeniz kuzenlerinize hamileler. O yüzden onların yerde olması gerekiyor. Bizi indirin, lütfen.” Yavrular gülümsediler, baloncuk çıkartarak ellerini havaya doğru sallıyorlardı; herkes bir köşeye uçtu.

“Oh, si—Yeğenlerim, bizi indirin, hemen! Bu hiç komik değil!” Yoongi bağırdı ama yavrular onu görmezden gelerek sırıtmaya devam ettiler, gözleri parlıyordu. Bu hiç iyi değildi. Büyücü yavrulara ve güçlü yeteneklerine lanet olsun. “Kai, bir şey yap! Onlar senin çocukların! Sihirlerine engel olamaz mısın?”

“Olabilirim ama bu sırada Johnny’e zarar vermek istemiyorum. Sehun!” Kai eşine seslendi. Onun mutfaktan koşarak geldiğini ve yavrulara bakıp ellerindeki büyüyü fark edene kadar onları göremediğini izlediler. Sehun tavanda uçan ailesine bakıyordu. Jiyeon, Lufan ve Scott çok eğleniyor gibiydiler ama diğerleri eğlenmiyordu. Jimin kusacakmış gibi görünüyordu—ki her an gerçekleşebilirdi.

“Oh-Kim Jaein, Daein ve Arora. Hemen onları bırakın ve yere güvenli bir şekilde indirin!” Sehun ellerini kalçasına yaslayarak sert bir sesle emretti. Farklı renkteki gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Yavrular appalarını dinlediler ve herkesi yere indirdiler. Jiyeon ve Lufan heyecanla zıplarken Jimin midesini boşaltmak için banyoya koşturdu. Yavrular Sehun’a masum bakışlarla bakıyorlardı. Ne halt oynuyorlardı acaba? Dört aylıklardı ve böylece her şeyden kaçabileceklerini sanıyorlardı. Oh bu minik canavarlar çok zekiydi.

“Hades aşkına, o masum maskenize kanmayacağım. Siz gerçekten babanıza çekmişsiniz. Şimdi yengeniz ve amcalarınızla oynamakta sorun olmadığını düşündüğünüz için size bir sürprizim var.” Sehun parmaklarını şaklattı ve yavruların eline onları büyü yapmaktan alıkoyan minik eldivenler geçti. Sehun hâlâ pratik yapıyordu ve eşi sayesinde büyüsünü düzgünce kontrol edebiliyordu.

Yavrular kıpırdandılar ama yararsızdı, başaramayıp appalarına gülümsediler.

“Hepiniz cezalısınız!” Kai dramatik bir şekilde bağırdığında herkes gülmeye başladı. “Saçımı mahvettiniz ve bana itaat etmediniz. Bundan hiç hoşlanmadım. Banyo yaparken ciddi bir konuşma yapacağız!” yavrular bebek dilince mırıldanarak karşı çıktıklarını belli ediyorlardı. “Ah, üçünüzden şikâyet falan duymak istemiyorum! Yoksa masal yok.”

Jiyeon nefesini tuttu. “Kai dayı! O kadar acımasız olma, masallar çok önemlidir! Onu alamazsın.”

Sehun ikiliye gözlerini devirdi, hâlâ farklı kişilikteki üçüzlerine bakıyordu. Ona bakarken ve ellerini hareket ettirirken çok sevimliydiler.

Sehun herkese tabak ayarladıktan sonra mutfağı temizledi. Yavruların beslenme zamanıydı ve süt sağarak vakit kaybetmek istemiyordu. “Çocuklar akşam yemeği hazır!” parmaklarını şaklatarak tabakları masaya yerleştirdi ve oturma odasına geçti. Koltuğa rahatça oturduktan sonra en küçük ve minik olduğu için Arora’yı kucağına aldı. Kai bebekleri değiştirmesine yardımcı olmak için eşinin yanına oturdu.

“Oh, yemek harika olmuş, Sehun.” Jiyong yemek odasından bağırdı.

“Kusura bakmazsan kalanları eve götüreceğim.” dedi Baekhyun.

“İstediğin kadar alabilirsin hyung.”

“Ben de götüreceğim.” Jimin ağzına daha çok yemek tıkarken söyledi.

Bebekler beslendikten ve gazları çıkarıldıktan sonra Sehun parmaklarını şaklatarak yavruları yıkamak için üç küveti doldurdu. Uyku saatleri geliyordu ve geç kalmalarını istemiyordu. Gece Kai'yle kaliteli zaman geçirmek için planları vardı. Sevişeli çok uzun zaman olmuştu ve Sehun alfasına aşeriyordu.

Yavruların bir süre suda oynamalarına izin verdiler, bunu çok seviyorlardı ve Sehun buna memnundu. Bazı bebekler yıkanmaktan nefret ediyordu ama onunkiler değildi. Suyu ebeveynleri kadar çok seviyorlardı. Çift her yavruyu lavantalı gece kremiyle ovdu, yeşil-gri zıbınlar, çoraplar ve eldivenler giydirdi, saçlarını taradı ve sonra yavrular yatırıldı.

Sehun ve Kai yemek odasında diğerlerine katıldılar. Bir süre yemek yiyerek sohbet ettiler. Jungkook oğlunu ve kocasını beslerken, Taehyung yanında Yoongi'yle armut koltuğa oturmuş ikizlerini emziriyordu. Wooyong Irene’in küçük karnını ovarken ona salata yediriyordu. Kris, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun sırayla bebekleri tutarken birisi yemeğini yiyordu. Sehun arkadaşlarına ve ailesine karşı hissettiği sevgiye sığamıyordu ve her birine tek tek gülümsüyordu.

Kai elini Sehun’un sırtına yaslayarak yanağını öptü.

Bir saat sonra misafirler gitmek için ayaklandılar. “Sizi ağırlamak çok güzeldi çocuklar,” dedi Sehun.

“O zevk bize ait.” Irene sırıtarak söyledi ve kocasına yaslandı.

Sehun ve Kai her birini yolcu ettikten sonra odalarına çekildi. Sehun alfanın mı yoksa yatağın mı üzerine atlasa karar veremiyordu. İkisi de yorgundu ve uykuya ihtiyaçları vardı. Jiyeon ve Lufan yavruların odasında uyuyorlardı, nedense ikisi de yavrulardan ayrı kalamıyordu. Kai onlara bir yatak yapmıştı. Odanın temasıyla uyuşmasına dikkat etmişti.

Duş aldıktan sonra Kai ve Sehun bitkin düşmüştü. Sevişmek istiyorlardı ama bağlarından ikisinin de havaya girmediğini anlıyorlardı. Bu kadar erken uyuyalı haftalar olmuştu ve boşa harcamayacaklardı. Başka bir gün hızlıca sevişirlerdi.

Kai yatağa kollarını ve bacaklarını ayırarak, denizyıldızı gibi, uzandı. Sehun gülerek eşine katıldı ve sırtına uzanarak onu taklit edince Kai kıkırdadı. İkisi o şekilde saniyeler içinde uykuya daldı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**Üçüzler 6 Aylık**

Sehun çocukların odasına oturmuş fotoğraflara bakıyordu. Çoğu bir ay önce gittikleri İspanya’da çekilmişti ama Jae ve Dae'nin Kim malikânesinde ve Taeyeon’un evinde oldukları fotoğraflar da vardı. Taeyeon gerçek büyücü renginde oturuyordu ve oğlanları gülümseyerek kucağında tutuyordu.

Sehun tatil setine baktı. Birkaç anıyı hatırlıyordu ve Kai'nin telefonunun olmadığına emindi. O zaman bu fotoğrafları nasıl çekmişti.

Bir tanesi Taehyung ve Sehun’un kalenin girişinde yan yana ve kucaklarında Jae ve Dae'nin olduğu fotoğraftı. Poz veriyorlar ve Kai onlara gülümsemelerini söylemişti. Taehyung, Sehun’dan daha iyi iş çıkarmıştı.

Sehun’un tezgâhtaki deniz yeşili kolyeye uzanan Arora’yı kucağına aldığı bir tane vardı. O kolye şu anda Sehun’un kişisel çekmecesindeydi çünkü tabii ki Kai satın almıştı ve Omega da Arora’yı Kai'nin gerçek mücevherlerinden uzak tutabilmek için yem olarak kullanıyordu.

Taehyung'un çektiği bir fotoğraf vardı; Kai ve Sehun serin sahilden korunmak için yere serdikleri ve oturdukları battaniyenin üzerindeydiler ve ikisi de Jae'nin eline alıp onlar yetişemeden fırlattığı bir şeye doğru uzanıyordu. Eşyaya bakmıyorlardı, birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Fotoğraflara bakarken sevgiyle gülümseyen Sehun iç çekti ve fotoğrafları yerine koyduktan sonra kahvaltı hazırlamak için ayaklandı.

Kai otuz dakika sonra mutfakta Sehun’un yanına geldi. Dünyanın karşısına çıkmaya hazırdı; saçı kusursuzdu, kıyafetleri kusursuzdu ve makyajı mükemmeldi. Yaklaştığında Alfa kokusu Sehun’un burnunu doldurdu.

“Burada neler oluyor?” Sehun’un omzunun üzerine bakarak sordu Sehun.

“Hindi püresi.”

“Hımm. İğrenç görünüyor.”

Sehun mikseri kapattı. “Neyse ki senin için değil. Bebeklerin altıncı ayları için. Onlara bir şey yapmaya karar verdim.” Kahve makinesindeki kahveyi gösterdi. “O senin için.”

“Yarım bir doğum günü? Onların yarım doğum günleri için bir şey yapacağımızı neden söylemedin?”

“Çünkü.” Sehun ona doğru döndü ve kalçasını dolaba yasladı. “Çünkü İspanya’dan aldığın her şey için seni cezalandırmadım. Jae, Dae, Arora ve benim için.”

“Her şey değildi. Birkaç tanesini veto ettin.” Doğru, Sehun birkaç şeye sert bir şekilde hayır demişti ama yine de ayrı bir dolu valizle dönmüştü. Kai'nin Sehun’un kırmızı, mavi ve yeşil tonlarında yumuşak kazakları ne kadar çok sevdiğini bilmesine gerek yoktu, yoksa onu daha çok cesaretlendirirdi.

“Birkaç tanesini. Kaç tanenin arasından? Onlar daha bebek, Kai. Birkaç hafta sonra üzerlerine olmadığı için çoğunu giyemeyecekler.”

“O zaman sonraki bebeklerimiz giyerler. Ondan sonrakiler de.”

Birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Sehun kollarını göğsünde birleştirmişti. Sabah sabah gözlerine gümüş eyeliner çeken birisine nasıl karşı çıkabilirdi? Tamam, parlak gümüş Kai'yi sevimli bir şekilde daha genç gösteriyordu ve Sehun her zaman bu eforu sarf etmesini takdir ediyordu… Ama söylemeye çalıştığı bu değildi. Sehun iç çekti.

“Tamam,” dedi. “Olan oldu. Sana şu önemli daveti söylemiş miydim?”

“Parti yapacağız.” Kai cevapladı.

“Tabii ki. Büyücü partisi.”

“Evvet! Ailemiz ve arkadaşlarımızla.”

“Onlara daha çok hediye aldırmak istiyorsun sadece.”

“İçki sunmak için bir fırsat istiyorum.”

“Partiyi onlar bir yaşına geldiği zamana saklasak mı? Doğum günlerinden sonra dışarı çıkarsın. Çocuklarımın partisinde içki yasak.”

“Sen ne dersen o aşkım.”

“Güzel. Şimdi şunu bir denesene.” Sehun tezgâhtaki tabağa uzandı ve yakına çekti. Normal, püre yapılmamış hindi etinden ve fesleğenden tost yapmıştı. Kai bir ısırık alırken Sehun onu izliyordu.

“İyi mi?”

“Çok iyi.”

Sehun üçüzleri kaşıkla püre haline getirilmiş besinlerle beslemeye başlamıştı. Yemek için bebek sandalyeleri almışlardı, hepsi mutfak adasının etrafındaydılar. Kai oğlanları kucağına almıştı ve o Arora’yı beslerken onlara özel bir büyü şovu yapıyordu. Arora’nın arkasında oturdukları için kızın dikkati dağılmıyordu ama Sehun’un bakışları ara sıra onlara kayıyordu.

Sonra Dae geldi ve en son Jae yemeğini yedi. Jae bir süre sorunsuzca ve yavaşça yedi—ta ki aniden hapşırana kadar. Sehun kaşığı geri çekememişti.

Saçılmış yemeğe bakarken donup kalmıştı. Kai'nin kıkırdadığını duyabiliyordu ve ona uyarıcı bir bakış attı.

En azından tükürülmüş değildi. Sehun peçete kutusuna uzandı ama tam temizlemeye başlayacakken hindi büyüyle kayboldu.

“Daha iyi mi?” büyücü hâlâ gülüyordu.

“Teşekkürler ama kendim de yapabilirdim. Benim de büyüm var.” Sehun ukalaca cevapladı ve Jae'ye dönerek oyuncu bir şekilde burnuna dokundu.

Hapşırma hadisesi çocuğun yeme isteğini kaçırmıştı, o yüzden Sehun ona pelüş köpek balığı verip masayı toplamaya başladı.

“Bugün ne yapmak istiyorsun?” Kai yerine döndüğünde sordu. Jae'ye su, kendine çay getirmişti.

“Emin değilim.”

Kai Tokyo, Berlin ya da Delhi’ye hızlı bir gezi yapmayı önermek isterdi ama sormaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Sehun heyecan veya statü şovuyla ilgilenmiyordu. O huzur ve sakinlik istiyordu.

Alfa bugün evde oturmak istemiyordu ama eşi olmadan bir yere gitmek de istemiyordu o yüzden bir şey bulmak zorundaydı.

Önce tanıdık bir seçenek denedi. “Hazırlanıp kafeye gitmeye ne dersin? En sevdiğin vegan pastasını yersin. Bugün dışarıda yemek yiyebiliriz.” Sonra aklına bir fikir geldi. “Hayvanat bahçesine ne dersin?”

Sehun durakladı, şaşırmıştı. “Hiçbirini hatırlamayacaklar.”

“Muhtemelen hayır ama ben seninle gitmek istiyorum. En sevdiğin hayvanları öğrenmek istiyorum?”

“Neden? Bir kişi hakkında ipucu mu veriyor?”

“Tabii ki veriyor. Tıpkı ne tür kravat taktığın ya da otobüste nereye oturduğun gibi. Haydi. Sen asker gibi yetiştirilmişsin. Muhtemelen daha önce hiç hayvanat bahçesine gitmemişsindir.”

Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ben Ay’da büyümedim. Hayvanları biliyorum.”

“Harika, o zaman en çok sevdiklerini görmeye gideceğiz.”

Sehun birkaç saniye Kai'nin gözlerine baktı ve büyücünün ciddi olduğunu gördü. Kai gülümsemesiyle sabırla bekliyordu.

“Oğlanları bebek arabasında sen gezdirirsen gelirim.”

“Anlaştık.”

Sehun’un telefonu çaldı ve açmaya gitti. “Her birine ayrı kıyafetler almalıyız; üçer bez, üçer biberon, bir paket ıslak mendil, biraz… Kai! Jimin ve Jungkook bebeklere bakmak istiyorlar. Onları bir geceliğine almak istiyorlar. Üçünü de!” En yakın arkadaşından gelen mesaja bakarken söyledi. İçine dolan hafif umut hemen suçluluğa dönüşmüştü.

“Hey, o bakış ne öyle?” diye sordu Kai ve Sehun’un suçlu ifadesini görünce yüzünü kavradı. “Yalnız geçireceğimiz bir gece için heyecanlandığından dolayı suçlu hissetme. Onlar için ölürüm ama onlar doğduğundan beri beraber bir gece geçiremedik, buna ihtiyacımız var Sehun.” Kai neredeyse yalvarıyordu. Dadı için her teklifi reddediyorlardı, bebeklerinden ayrı kalmak istemiyorlardı ama uykusuz gecelerin, sık sık bez değişimlerinin ve beslenmelerin halsizliği kendini göstermeye başlamıştı. Bu tam zamanlı bir işti, bir gece izne ihtiyaçları vardı. Eşinin gözlerindeki kararsızlığı gördü. “Israr ediyorum,” dedi.

“Sadece bir geçit uzağımızda olacaklar, değil mi?” diye sordu Sehun. Kai'nin de bir gece izin istemesiyle rahatlamıştı. “Kötü ebeveyn miyiz? Sürekli onların yanında olmak istememiz gerekmiyor mu?” kararsızca sordu.

“Tabii ki değiliz, aşkım.” Kai gülerek söyledi ve kısaca üçüzlere baktı. Oturmuş, sessizce babalarını izliyorlardı. Daha önce hiç bu kadar mantıksız bir şey duymamıştı. “Sen harika bir babasın. Onları bırakmak için hissettiğin suçluluk bunun bir kanıtı, ayrıca yapabileceğimiz şeyleri bir hayal etsene! Güzel bir akşam yemeği yemek, sevişmek, tüm gece uyumak; bunları hatırladın mı?” diye sordu. Sehun gülmeye başlayınca gülümsedi.

“Haydi, hazırlanalım o zaman.” Sehun hızlıca Kai'nin dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu ve Jimin'e teklifini kabul ettiğini söyleyen mesaj attı.

Sehun hazırlanmaya gitti çünkü Kai çoktan hazırdı, sonra holde buluştular.

“Buna gerçekten ihtiyacımız vardı.” Kai dolaptan bebek arabalarını çıkartıp oturma odasına getirirken kıkırdadı. Jae ve Dae'yi oturttuktan sonra Kris'in verdiği bebek kangurusuyla uğraşmaya başladı. “Sanırım bu buraya geliyordu, yok buraya.” Doğru yerleri bulmaya çalışırken başını kaşıdı. Neden bu kadar karmaşıktı? “Şunu buraya tak.” Sehun göğsüne ayarlamaya çalışırken mırıldandı.

“Bence bebek arabasında oturmak ister o da. Bu resmen işkence aleti gibi.” Sehun kemerlerini sıkarken bir anda düşünce hüsranla söyledi. “Neden bu kadar zor ki? Tanrı aşkına!” kemeri yerden alırken mırıldandı ve sihirle kendine bağladı. Birkaç çekişten sonra yerine geçince gülümsedi. “O iyi olacak, Kai.” Eşinin yüzündeki korku ifadesini görünce söyledi.

Kai kanguruyu tuttu ve tüm gücüyle çekti, Sehun’u kıç üstü düşürecekti az daha. Şeytani mekanizmayı oturttu. Yürütecinde ağlayan Arora’yı kucağına aldı ve kucağa alındığı anda susan kızına güldü, sonra onu kanguruya oturttu. Tereddütle bıraktığında kızının yere düşmediğini görünce derin bir iç çekti.

“Biz, hayır, ben bu şeylerin hayatı kolaylaştıracağını sanıyordum! Neden bebeklerle alakalı her şey bu kadar karmaşık? Her şey için bir kullanım kılavuzuna ihtiyacın var!” Sehun, Arora’ya bakarak söyleniyordu. Sihirle ve 100 kemerle göğsüne sabitlemişti. Bebek arabalarıyla uyumlu olan yeşil bebek çantalarını aldı ve içine bezler, kıyafetler, ıslak mendil, Jae ve Dae için kremler koydu. Sonra parmaklarını şaklatarak 9 hazır biberonu çağırdı. Bebek gereçleriyle doldurduğu çantaları Kai'ye verdi.

“Bebek arabalarının neden deri kulpları var?” Kai kıkırdayarak sordu ve çantaları Jiyong ve Taeyeon’un hediye ettiği havalı bebek arabalarının deri kulplara taktı. Seulgi’nin her biri için özel hazırladığı el örmesi battaniyeleri aldı ve Jae ve Dae'nin üzerine örttü. Minik ellerini öptükten sonra sessizce oturan oğlanlara tuhaf yüzler yaptı.

“Bilmiyorum,” dedi Sehun. Parmaklarını şaklatarak bebeklere şişme kış montları giydirdi. Üşümelerini istemiyordu. “Muhtemelen dükkânda daha pahalıya satmak için.” Bebek arabalarının fiyatlarını gördüğünde deli olmuştu. Onları sihirle yapabilirdi ama görümcesi alışveriş yapmaya bayılıyordu. “Alfa baba olarak ne kadar seksi göründüğünü hiç söylemiş miydim?”

“Hayır, ama bu gece bana istediğin kadar söyleyebilirsin.” Kai göz kırparak cevapladı ve Sehun’u güldürdü. Bebek arabasına baktı ve önlemlerin hepsi alınmıştı. “Sanırım her şeyi aldık. Hazır mıyız?” diye sordu. Sehun’un çocuklarının yüzleri önünde elini sallamasını ve gözlerini sihirle düzeltmesini üzüntüyle izledi. Şimdi üçünde de onun koyu kahveleri ve Sehun’un açık kahvelerinin karışımı olan gözleri vardı. Sehun’un büyücü mührü oldukça eşsizdi; gözünün biri koyu mor renkli kedigözüyken diğeri Kai'nin kedigözlerine benzer gri-altın renkteydi. O ya da Sehun bunu yapmak zorunda kaldığından bundan nefret ediyordu ama gözleri aşırı dikkat çekiyordu. İnsanların görme riskini alamazlardı.

“Evet, sonunda hazırız,” dedi Kai ve gözlerine kendi sihrini yaptı. Başkalarının etrafında olmadıkları sürece gözlerini gizlemiyordu artık—ki bu da sık sık olmuyordu. Annesinin o ve Taeyeon’un gizlemesinden neden nefret ettiğini hiç anlamazdı—ta ki kendi çocukları olana kadar. Bir parçalarından dolayı utanacakları düşünmek kalbini sıkıştırıyordu. Onlar doğduğundan beri kendi büyücü mührünü tamamen kabullenmişti.

Sehun parmaklarını şaklattı ve Arora için farklı bir çanta çağırdı. Alfa çantaya uzanırken konuştu. “Ben çantayı alabilirim, oğlanları taşımak ağır zaten. Ayrıca sende zaten çantalar var.”

Kai çantanın sapını bırakmadı. “Hem oğlanlarla hem de çantalarla ilgilenebilirim.”

“Ben de.”

“Omegama çocuğumu ve ağır çantayı taşıtırsam toplumun gözünde alfa olarak nasıl görünürüm?”

“Kendi çocuğuma ve eşyalarına bakamayacaksam bir omega olarak nasıl görünürüm?”

Binadan çıkana ve park alanına varana kadar tartışmaya devam ettiler. Kai, Sehun’un çantayı almasına izin verdi çünkü bir itme—çekme savaşına girmeyecekti. Gerçi eğlenceli olabilirdi ama vazgeçmek istemiyordu.

“Hayvanların ne olduğunu anlamayacak kadar küçükken onları hayvanat bahçesine götürdüğümüz için aptal mı oluyoruz?” Sehun, Kai'nin elini tutarken sordu. Alfa onlar için bir geçit açıyordu ve park alanından çıktı.

Arabalarına doğru ilerlediler. Oturduklarında otomatik şoföre ayarladı ve Kai, Sehun’un yanındaki çantayı sihirle arkaya yolladı. Öfkeli bir homurtu omeganın hemen fark ettiğini gösteriyordu.

“Hayır, onlar büyüyüp her anı bizimle geçirmek istemeyene kadar onlarla daha çok anı biriktirmeye başlamalıyız.” Kai kıkırdayarak söyledi.

Hayvanat bahçesine vardıklarında Kai ilk indi ve kocasına yardım ettikten sonra yavrularını indirdi.

“Diğerlerine göstermek için daha çok fotoğraf çekmeliyiz.” Sehun ekledi ve telefonunu çıkartarak uzun kolunun avantajıyla arkadaki mirketlerle bir selfie çekti. “Haydi, maymunlara bakmak istiyorum.” Heyecanla söyledi. Evden çıktıkları için heyecanlanabilirdi ama burada oldukları için her şeyi görmek onu heyecanlandırıyordu.

Kai eşinin ses tonuna güldü. Yüzündeki heyecanı görmek çocukları hazırlamaya değerdi. Sehun’un uzun adımlarına yetişmek için koşmak zorunda kalmıştı. “Yarım saat içinde hayvanat bahçesini gezip bitirmeye mi çalışıyorsun?” Sehun durunca kıkırdadı. Eşinin yanaklarına ve boynuna bir kızarıklık yayılırken elinin sırtıyla yüzünü okşadı. Çok güzeldi! Kendi kendine düşünerek daha çok böyle geziler düzenlemeyi aklına not etti. Bu tam ihtiyaçları olan şeydi.

“Her şeyi görmek istiyorum,” dedi Sehun ve maymunlara yaklaşırken Kai'nin elini tuttu. Ağaçlardan sarkmalarını, onlara bakan kadının verdiği meyve üzerine kavga etmelerini izlediler. “Şuna baksana.” Bir orangutanın kadın meşgulken ayağının dibindeki sepetten meyve çalmasını işaret etti.

Filleri, zürafaları ve zebraları ziyaret ettikten sonra kuş evine geçtiler. Tavus kuşları ve papağanlarla selfie çekindikten sonra Sehun’un karnı acıktığını ilan etti. “Açlıktan ölüyorum,” dedi. Gözleriyle en yakın kafenin işaretini arıyordu ve bebekler de acıkmaya başlamıştı. Arora’nın ağzına biberonu verdikten sonra çenesiyle tutuyordu. Şu ana kadar yaptığı en zeki büyüyle onlar gezerken Dae ve Jae'nin biberonlarını tutuyordu. Neyse ki pazartesiydi ve hayvanat bahçesi hafta sonu olduğu kadar kalabalık değildi.

Küçük kafenin dışına oturarak sandviç ve kahve sipariş ettiler, geçen insanları izliyorlardı. “Babalara iki BLT ve iki kahve. Bu minik melekler için bir şey alır mıydınız?” Kai yaşlı kadının elindeki titreyen tepsiyle yanlarına gelince sorduğunu duydu. Hemen ayağa kalktı ve yere saçılmadan önce tepsiyi kadından aldı.

“İhtiyacı olan her şeyleri var, teşekkürler.” Sehun Jae ve Dae'nin ağzındaki biberonlara bakan şaşkın kadına gülümseyerek söyledi. Kendi kendilerine tutuluyorlar gibiydi. Kadın belindeki bezle camları silmek için uzaklaşırken güldü.

Kai, Sehun’un bir eliyle sandviçini yemesini diğeriyle Arora’ya gaz çıkarttırmasını izlerken suratında salakça bir ifade olduğuna emindi. Jae'yi kucağına aldı ve aynısını yaptı; minik, sevimli geğirtisini duyana kadar sırtını ovdu.

Jae, Kai'nin omzuna kusarken Sehun bakakalmıştı. Eşinin yüzündeki alınmış ifadeye gülmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama kendine engel olamadan kahkahalara boğuldu.

“Hımm, appanın bu gece cezalandırılması gerekiyor. Yaramaz bir oğlan olmuş.” Kai, Jae'ye konuşuyordu. Peçeteyle omzunu temizlerken gülmeyi bırakana kadar göz ucuyla Sehun’u izledi.

“Cezalandıran kişi babacık olacaksa.” Sehun göz kırparak söyledi ve Arora’yı kucağında hoplattı. Kai'nin yüzü Noel gibi parlarken ona baktığını görünce sırıttı. “Sanırım ona babacık dememden hoşlanıyor.” Kızıyla konuşmaya devam ediyordu. Kai'nin yüzündeki sırıtışı ve kirli bakışı görmemiş gibi davranıyordu.

Kai kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Babacık appayı sertçe cezalandıracak kesinlikle.” Sırıttı.

“Ohh,” Sehun mırıldandı. Arora başını kaldırıp ona bakarak bebek dilince konuşuyordu.

“Ben de sana sormak istiyordum—“ Kai konuşmaya başladı ve Sehun yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyi fark etti. “Bebekleri uyutuyorsun ve güzelce büyüyorlar. Annenin şirketini devralmak mı yoksa benimkine katılmak mı istersin?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “İkisi de değil,” diye cevapladı ve Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Asla moda okumak istemedim ama okuduğum ve onur belgesiyle mezun olduğum için kendi moda markamı başlatmak istiyorum.”

“Öyle mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, bir süredir düşünüyorum. Kris hyungla konuştum ve birkaç yıl sonra annemin şirketini devralmaya gönüllü. En azından moda deneyimi olmamasına rağmen şirket yönetmeyi biliyor. Chanyeol de yardım edecektir.” diye ekledi. “Taehyung gibi kendi adımı çıkarmak istiyorum.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Sen nasıl istersen, tatlım. Ay’a gidip gelmek istesen de seni her zaman destekleyeceğim.”

Sehun gözyaşlarına boğulacak gibi hissediyordu. Bir adam nasıl böyle delicesine severdi? Bu adamı her zerresiyle sevdiğini biliyordu ve ona karşı daha fazlasını hissedemeyeceğini düşündüğünde başka bir şey oluyordu. Sehun erkeğini öptü. “Teşekkür ederim aşkım.”

Günün geri kalanı Sehun’un umduğu gibi olaysız geçmişti. Bir kitap okumuş, bitirmeye yaklaşmıştı. Akşam yemeğinde paella(deniz ürünlü İspanyol pilavı) ve tatlı olarak Fransız tartı yemişlerdi. Jae ve Dae, Sehun’un yaptığı püreyi her şeye saçmışlardı ama Kai parmaklarını şaklatarak temizlemişti anında.

Daha sonra bir film izlemişlerdi. Kai yüzünün önünde büyü kıvılcımları yaratan ve görüşünü bulandıran hevesli Arora’yla baş etmeye çalışmıştı. Kai başka bir şey havada parlamaya başlamadan önce zayıf büyüyü kendisininkiyle durdurmuştu. Küçük şeyler de olsa çevreleriyle etkileşimde olmak gibi bir fırsat vardı ama güvende olmaları daha iyiydi. Arora’nın büyücü kardeşlerinden daha yavaş gelişiyor gibiydi—ki kardeşlerinin büyülerinin hızlıca kontrolden çıktığı düşünülürse bu iyi bir şeydi.

Kai yavruları Jungkook'a geçitle götürdüğünde saat yedi civarıydı.

**_NOT: Arora’nın büyüsü üçüzler beraber sihir yaptıkları zaman daha güçlü ama tek başına yaptığında zayıf._ **


	39. 38.Bölüm

**İki Buçuk Yıl Sonra**

Zaman Kai'nin başını döndürecek hızda geçip gidiyordu, Sehun’un şovu yaklaşıyordu. Kocasının istediği gibi aylar önce kendi moda markasını yaratmıştı. Her şey değişirken insanlar omegaların değerini anlamaya başlamıştı. Kai buna şaşırıyordu—iyi bilinen, saygıdeğer, güçlü alfalar Sehun’un kişisel markasıyla çalışmak istediğinde (Oh olduğu için değil, eşsiz tasarımlarıyla insanların kalbini fetheden bir omega olduğu içindi) pek şaşırmamıştı açıkçası. Çünkü eşinin başta istememesine rağmen işi konusunda iyi ve tutkulu olduğunu biliyordu. Bu da eşinin daha çok zorlaması için cesaret vermişti ve şu anda ilk kendi moda şovunu yapıyordu.

Bir gecede gerçekleşmişti. Kai bir anda kendisini davetin mekânında ortada dikilirken bulmuştu. İnsanlar etrafında koşuşturuyordu. Birkaç kere karşılaştığı Joy (bir Omega ve Irene’in yakın arkadaşı) şaşırtıcı bir şekilde her şeyi ayarlamıştı; herkesi yönlendiriyor ve yetkiler veriyordu. Başındaki kulaklıklı telefon da iyi görünüyordu.

Bu sırada Kai yavaşça mankenlerin yürüyeceği podyumun etrafına yerleştirilmiş sandalyelerin arasından ilerliyordu. Kendi şovunun aksine bu podyum havaya kaldırılmamış, zemin seviyesindeydi.

Kai'nin dışında davetlilerden hiçbiri henüz gelmemişti. Yarım saat sonra gelmeye başlayacaklarını biliyordu. Çocuklarını bu gece için ablasına bırakmıştı çünkü Kai'nin burada kocasının yanında olması gerekiyordu ve açıkçası minik düğün çiçeklerini çoktan özlemeye başlamıştı.

Sahne arkasına geçmek için büyük alanın köşesine doğru ilerledi, elindeki kupaların bulunduğu tepsiyi dengeledi ve kargaşanın sesiyle karşılaştı. Gürültülüydü; saç kurutma makinesinin ve konuşmaların sesleri havayı dolduruyordu. Kai bir saniye donmuş gibi orada kaldı ve daha çok etkilendiğini fark etti; arka planda her şeyi bu şekilde ayarlamak ve sorunsuzca düzene sokmak takdir ettiği ve saygı duyduğu bir yetenekti.

Etrafa bakındı; yarı giyinik mankenler aceleyle koşuşturuyordu. Yüzüne çarpan saç spreyiyle öksürdü. Buraya gelmek kötü bir fikirdi galiba.

Sonra Sehun’u gördü ve olmadığına karar verdi. Kocası ortada birisiyle konuşuyordu. Bedenini sarmalayan eşsiz kıyafete bakarak mankendir, diye düşünüyordu Kai. Bir şeyden dolayı endişeli gibi görünüyordu ama Sehun’un dediği şey içini rahatlatmıştı. Tabi hemen oradan ayrılmıştı, Kai ise oraya doğru ilerliyordu.

Sehun’un ifadesi yalnız kalınca daha sakin bir ifadeye dönüştü ve Kai'yi fark edince önce şaşırdı, sonra mahcup göründü. Bir şey demek için ağzını açtığında Kai engel oldu.

“Biliyorum, biliyorum,” dedi. Yanlarından geçen kıyafet arabasını ittirdi. “Meşgulsün, biliyorum. Benzin getirdim sana.”

Sehun’a bir kahve uzattı ve ifadesi yeniden değişti; bu sefer yorgun ve minnettardı.

“Tanrım, seni çok seviyorum.” Kupayı alırken Sehun’un ağzından kelimeler nefes gibi çıktı. Taehyung (ilk şovunda Sehun’a yardım etmeyi önermişti) koşturuyordu ve ağabeyini görünce durakladı, kucağı eşarba benzer şeylerle doluydu. Kai ondan fazlası olduğuna emindi ama tahmin edemeyecekti hiç. Bir şey demeden tepsiyi uzattı ve kalan kahveleri önerdi. Taehyung'un ifadesi Sehun’unkini yansıtıyordu.

“Teşekkürler hyung,” dedi ve kahveyi alırken Kai'ye içten, minnettar bir bakış attı, sonra yine koşturmaya başladı. Kai omegasına geri döndü. Omegası kendi içeceğini yudumluyordu.

Sehun iç çekti. “Buna gerçekten ihtiyacım vardı,” dedi. “Yavrular nasıl?”

Kai'nin bu adamda sevdiği bir şey vardı: Sehun ne kadar meşgul olursa olsun her zaman çocukları için endişeleniyordu. “İyiler. Noonanın yanındalar, şovdan sonra onları alacağız. Ablam gelemeyebilir çünkü yavrulara, Lufan'a, Jiyeon'a, Baekhyun’un ikizlerine, Tae ve Jimin'in yavrularına tek başına bakacak. Bu gecenin anne ayısı gibi görünüyor,” dedi ve Sehun başını salladı.

“Tanrım, onları çok özledim!” derin bir nefes aldı.

“Biliyorum.” Kai uzanarak Sehun’un alnındaki saçları geriye ittirdi. “Onlar da seni özlediler. Arora appasını ne zaman göreceğini sorup duruyordu.”

Sehun’un yüzüne üzgün bir ifade oturdu. “Oh benim minik kızım. Bunun bitmesi ve aileme kavuşmak için sabırsızlanıyorum.”

Kai uzanarak alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Yardımıma ihtiyacın var mı?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Yok, Tae özellikle burada olduğu için her şeyi hallettik. Teşekkür ederim,” dedi.

Kai sırıttı. “Göreyim seni.”

Sehun’a hızlı bir öpücük verdi ve geldiği yerden çıkmak için döndü; oyalanmaya zaman olmadığını biliyordu ve Sehun da umursamıyordu. Kai omzunun üzerinde baktı—onun kahveyi içerken gözlerini kapattığını, sahne arkasının kaosundan on saniyeliğine ayrıldığını gördü. Kai gülümsedi ve ön tarafa döndü. Arka plandaki deliliğin bu kadar iyi kontrol edilmesi etkileyiciydi gerçekten.

Onun yokluğunda birkaç kişi gelmişti. Kendisi gibi bahanesi olan diğerleriydi; Sehun’u yakından tanıyanlar yani. Küçük sosyal çevrelerindeki herkes manevi destek vermek için buradaydı.

Chanyeol’ün eli Baekhyun’unkini tutuyordu ama yanlarındaki Kris hiç de üçüncü teker gibi durmuyordu. Kai'nin bildiği kadarıyla Kris böyle toplumsal etkinlikleri seven birisi değildi ama kocasının ve Baek’in öyle olmasını umursamıyor gibiydi. Aslında Kai'yi hızlıca selamladıktan sonra bir dakikalığına ayrılmıştı. Kai onun eğilip Chanyeol’ün kulağına bir şey fısıldadığını gördü. Chanyeol başını salladı ve Kris elini koluna yaslayarak yanağından öpünce gülümsedi. Ona aynı sevgi dolu memnuniyetle baktıktan sonra Chanyeol dönüp Baekhyun’a baktı.

“O nasıl?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

Kai derin bir nefes aldı. Bir dakika önce sahne arkasında yaşadığı kaostan yorgun düşmüştü. “İyi,” dedi. “Meşgul ama bu onun cevheri. O yüzden—“ Omuz silkti, başka açıklamaya gerek yoktu.

Yoongi'yle bir şey tartışan Kris'e baktı.

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Güzel,” dedi. Birazcık stresli görünüyordu. “Aslında oraya dönmem gerekiyor. Biraz geç kaldım.”

“Bol şans.”

Kai'ye sarıldı ve Chanyeol’ü hızlıca öptükten sonra Kai’nin az önce çıktığı arka sahneye gitti.

Kai, Chanyeol’ün iç çektiğini duydu ve bu sese mutlu oldu.

“Aslında bunun için gerçekten çok heyecanlıydı,” dedi ve Kai ona döndü. Chanyeol’ün gülümsemesi gururlu ve âşıktı. “Bir de gergin. Asla kabul etmez gerçi.”

Kai gülümsedi. Baekhyun şovda mankenlik yapmayı önerdiğinde şaka yapıyordu—ta ki Sehun ona ciddi bir şekilde sorana kadar. Başta şok olmuştu ve Sehun kibarlıktan sormadığını, onun harika bir iş çıkaracağını ve mankenlerinin çoğunun Omega olmasını istediğini belirtince sevinçle kabul etmişti. Kai karşı çıkamazdı.

“Çocukken moda şovu oynarmış.” Chanyeol sevgiyle söyledi. Baekhyun’un bunu anlattığını duysa utanacağını biliyordu. “Altı yaşında, babasının kravatlarıyla annesinin favori incilerini cesurca karıştırıyormuş.”

“O yaşta bile moda ikonuymuş,” Kai gülerek söyledi. “Neden hiç şaşırmadım acaba?”

“Ben onun hoş, girişimci bir ruh olduğunu düşünmeyi tercih ederim,” dedi Bay Byun. Nazikçe konuşmalarını böldü. Seulgi onun yanındaydı ve Hyoyeon da en yakın arkadaşının yanındaydı. Yeni gelmiş gibiydiler; Seulgi’nin ceketi kolunda asılıydı ve damadına gülümsüyordu.

“Anne, anne! Bay Byun!” annesine ve kaynanasına hızlıca sarıldı. “Geldiğiniz için teşekkürler.”

“Davetliydik tabii ki,” dedi Seulgi.

“Burada olmanızdan memnunuz.” Kai vurguladı, hem kendi hem de Sehun adına konuşuyordu.

“Selam.” Konuşmaları yeniden kesildi. Bu sefer parlayan gözleriyle Taehyung'du, belli ki Kai'nin verdiği kafein işe yaramıştı. Kolunu Kai'ye doladı, diğer kolunu Hyoyeon’a doladı. “Başlamadan önce sizi görmek istedim.”

“Bunu hayatta kaçırmazdım oğlum.” Hyoyeon oğluna sıkıca sarılarak söyledi. Gülümseyerek geri çekildiğinde oğlunun saçlarını karıştırdı. “Seninle gurur duyuyorum.”

Taehyung kıkırdayarak elini ittirdi, yüzünde hoşnutsuz bir ifade yoktu. “Size en iyi koltukları ayırdık.” Bay Byun’a biraz kibirle döndü. “Modanın sizin olayınız olmadığını biliyorum ama—“

“Benim olayım yapacağım.” Bay Byun kendinden emin bir şekilde söyledi. Herkes gülümserken Kai kaynanasına baktı—Baekhyun’un babasına bakarken gözlerinde kaçırılmayacak bir ilgi vardı. Bay Byun’un o bakmazken ona attığı bakışa benzerdi.

Bir süre konuştuktan sonra Seulgi, Bay Byun ve Hyoyeon koltuklarını bulmaya gittiler. Onlar uzaklaşırken Kai'nin bakışları Seulgi’nin sırtında duran Bay Byun’un eline kaymıştı ve göğsüne tuhaf bir sıcaklık yayıldı. Kaynanasını uzun zamandır böyle görmemişti. Daha rahat ve sakin görünüyordu.

Aniden Kai aşkı yeniden bulan kaynanasına karşı minnet duydu ve kendi annesinin de aynısını yapmasını diledi. Bay Byun, Seulgi’nin hayatında ihtiyacı olduğu biri gibi görünüyordu.

“Bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?” Chanyeol’ün yanına gelmesiyle sağına döndü Kai. Kolları göğsünde uzaklaşan büyükleri izliyordu.

“Neymiş?” Kai sordu.

“İşler ciddileşirse,” Chanyeol kurnaz ve alaycı sırıtışıyla konuştu. “Kardeş olacağız.”

“O nasıl oluyormuş?”

“O Baekhyun’un babası, benim kayınpederim ve Seulgi de senin kaynanan.”

Kai bir süre düşündü ve yorgun iç çekişten sonra gülümsemeden edemedi. “Tabi ya,” dedi. Başını yana eğdi. “Senin bu mantığın düşünülünce, sen ve Kris de kardeş olacaksınız.”

Chanyeol ona dehşete düşmüş gibi bakıyordu. “Iyy,” dedi ve geriledi. “Dediğimi unut hemen.”

“Bunu düşünmüş olman da iyiymiş.” Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. Chanyeol onu dirseğiyle dürttü ve hâlâ yanlarında duran Taehyung kıkırdadı.

“Oraya dönmem lazım.” Taehyung iç çekerek söyledi. Sahne arkasını ayıran perdeye baktı ve Chanyeol’le Kai'ye döndü. “Öteki tarafta görüşürüz!”

Kai ona başını sallarken Chanyeol boş şans diledi. Sonra kaosa geri döndü.

Mekân dolmaya başlamıştı, yerlerini bulmaya çalışan insanlar aniden kalabalık oluşturmuştu ve aralarında mırıldanıp konuşuyorlardı. Kai havadaki heyecanı sezebiliyordu ve onu gururlu ve iyimser hissettiriyordu. Kendini bir parçası olmamasına rağmen.

“Hey,” dedi Chanyeol ve onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Kris yanında Yoongi'yle gelmişti ve hepsi Kai'yi izliyordu. “Gidip Sehun’a bakmalısın.”

“Hayır, o—“ Kai sahne arkasını gösterdi. “—meşgul, istemiyor…”

“Güven bana,” dedi Kris. İfade kendinden emin ve babacandı. “Memnun olacaktır. Git. Erkeğine cesaret konuşması yap.”

Kai iç çekti ama karşı çıkmamaya karar verdi; Kris'in haklı olduğunu hissediyordu. O yüzden Chanyeol, Kris ve Yoongi'ye baş salladıktan sonra kalabalığın arasından sahne arkasına ilerledi.

Sehun’u hemen bulmuştu. Zemin seviyesindeki podyuma çıkan perdelerin hemen arkasındaydı, ağır kumaşların arasından süzülen ışık Sehun’un yüzüne düşüyordu. Gergin görünüyordu, etrafındaki son dokunuşları yapan mankenler ve stilistler bile daha sakin görünüyordu. Kimse gergin göründüğünü düşünmezdi—her zamanki gibi sakin duruyordu. Ama Kai uzun zaman önce eşinin ifadesindeki ve beden dilindeki ufacık değişimleri bile öğrenmişti. Gergindi. O kadar fazlaydı ki Kai yanına gelip elini omzuna koyduğunda biraz sıçramıştı.

“Selam,” dedi Kai. Sesi istediğinden daha sakin çıkmıştı. “İyi misin?”

Sehun başını salladı ve kaşları havaya kalktı. “Hiç daha iyi olmamıştım.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

Kai birkaç dakika onu izledi; bakışlarını kaçırsa da soğukkanlı ifadesi gerilmişti. Kai dudaklarını yalayıp iç çekti. “Sehun.” Sesi sakin ve alçaktı, özgüven aşılamasını umuyordu. Sehun ona döndüğünde Sehun’un ellerini tuttu; her şeyin yerine oturduğunu hissediyordu. “Bu senin iyi olduğun şey. Muhteşem olduğun şey. Daha önce böyle bir şey yapmadığını biliyorum ama benim şovlarıma geldin ve okulunun düzenlediği moda şovunda finalleri alt üst ettin.”

“Evet, ama aynı değil—“ Sehun karşı çıkmaya başlayınca Kai sözünü kesti.

“Hayır, aynı değil.” Katılıyordu. “Dünyaya açılan gerçek bir şov olduğunda tehlikede olan çok şey var, anlıyorum. Bu bizim olayımız—senin olayın. Adil olalım, değil mi? Bu senin.” Gözleri Sehun’un yüzünde gezindi ve saçlarına kaydı. Bugün mohavk yapmıştı; Sehun’un Kai'den aldığı ve son birkaç aydır oldukça takıldığı bir stildi. Kai uzanarak spreylerle yatıştırılmış saçına dokundu nazikçe ve belli belirsiz tozları silkeliyormuş gibi yaptı. Sehun’un gözlerine bakarak iç çekti. “Benim tanıdığım Sehun sadece bundan motive olurdu, korkmazdı.”

Açıkça provoke edeceği bir şekilde söylemişti ve Sehun ona gözlerini kısarak baktı.

“Ben korkmuyorum,” dedi.

“Güzel,” Kai başıyla perdenin arkasındaki podyumu işaret etti. “O zaman oraya çık ve işini yap, aşkım.”

Sehun’un yüzündeki keyifli, yarım gülümsemeyi görünce yumuşadı. Sehun’un onun pragmatik yaklaşımını takdir ettiğini biliyordu.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı, birazcık sinirli gibiydi. “Tamam,” dedi küçük gülümsemesiyle. “Git.” Kai'yi nazikçe dürterek kışaladı ve Kai kıkırdadı.

“İyi şanslar,” dedi rahatlayarak. Sehun uzanarak Kai'nin dudaklarını öptü. “Yaparsın sen.”

Kai'nin bulunduğu ya da dâhil olduğu diğer moda şovlarıyla karşılaştırınca bu sefer farklıydı; bu şov tabii ki her yönüyle farklıydı. Ama olsun. Havada farklı bir beklenti, gerginlik kokusu vardı. Işıklar sonunda açıldığında Kai nedensizce bir sıkışma hissetti göğsünde.

İlk manken podyuma çıktığı anda sıkışıklık heyecana dönüştü. Kıvanç. Ve insanların hayranlık mırıltılarını duyduğunda haklı gurur. Kai'nin farklı cinsiyetler için sadece çeşitli, eklektik tasarımları yoktu. Diğer bir deyişle, kadın stilinde geleneksel değildi—bazı şirketler kendilerini daha geleneksel görüyordu ve insanların takip etmeye izinleri olmadığı çeşitli fikirler vardı. Şimdi Sehun’un neden kendi moda markasını çıkarmak istediğini anlıyordu. Sehun bunların hiçbirini ciddiye almamıştı. Müzikten podyum sırasına ve mankenlere kadar her şeye el atmıştı; özgürleştirdiği kadar sinirlendiriciydi de.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Şov Sehun’u şaşırtarak olaysızca geçmişti. Birkaç pürüz dışında tabii ki. Tae podyumda tökezlemişti ama hızlıca onu hoş bir dönüşle kapatmıştı. Joy erkek mankenlerden birisinin başlığını yanlış yerleştirmişti ama tam perdeden çıkmadan önce yakalamıştı. Sehun kendisi sergilenecek bazı elbiselerin sırasını karıştırmıştı ve destekçisi Taehyung sayesinde toparlamıştı. Sonuçta şov büyük bir başarıyla sonlanmıştı ve Sehun farkına varamadan bitmişti.

Tamamen bitmemişti yine de. Şov sona erdiğinde karşılık çok kuvvetliydi ve selama çıktığında Sehun ortak tasarımcılarıyla beraber cıvıldıyordu. Ön sıradaki kocasını, Jimin'i, Yoongi'yi, ağabeylerini ve arkadaştan çok ailesi dediği kişileri görüyordu. Jennie ve eşi bile katılmıştı—Sehun programları izin vermezse zorunda olmadıklarını söylemesine rağmen onların buraya gelmekte ısrarcı olduklarını hatırlıyordu.

After partide şovuna, markasına ve işine gösterilen ilgiden dolayı dumura uğramıştı. Sadece kendisine ait olmadığını vurguladığı işine. Çalışanlarının ve ona yardım eden herkesin yardımı olmadan şu anda olduğu yerde olamazdı.

Harikaydın tatlım.” Sehun röportaj yaptığı gazeteci gidince yanına gelen Taehyung'a söyledi. Ona sıkıca sarıldı ve Tae karşılık verdi; Sehun birazcık titrediğine yemin edebilirdi.

“Bu muhteşemdi.” Taehyung geri çekildiğinde parlakça sırıtarak söyledi. “Podyumda yürümeyeli uzun zaman olmuş.” Gergince güldü. “Bir an mahvettim ama sonra toparladım.”

“Toparlamak ne kelime,” Sehun onu telkin etti. “Yeni bir şey yarattın. Kendininkini bırakıp benimkine gelmeyeceğine emin misin?” alayla söyledi. Taehyung onu şakayla dürttü.

“Baştan çıkarıcısın,” dedi. “Ama hayır. Yine de ihtiyacın olduğunda senin için bunu her zaman yapmayı isterim.” Etrafını, heyecanlı mırıltılarla donatılan kalabalığı, gösterdi.

“Tabii ki.” Sehun ciddiyetle söyledi. “Bunu sensiz asla yapamazdım.”

“Biliyorum,” dedi Taehyung. “Dağıtırdın.”

“Tam bir felaket olurdu.”

Taehyung, Yoongi ve Jimin'i görünce yanlarına gitmeye karar verdi. Sehun onların garip derecede yakın duran annesi ve Bay Byun’la konuşmasını izledi. Sehun yüzünde bir gülümseme olduğuna emindi.

“Muhteşem olacağını sana demiştim.” Arkasından Kai'nin alçak sesi duyuldu. Sehun’un boynuna, kulağının tam altına bir öpücük kondurdu ve omega titredi.

“Evet, demiştin.” diye kabul ederek arkasını döndü. Elindeki şampanya kadehini tutarken bile elleri Kai'nin beline kaymış, onu kendine çekmişti. Elinde içecek olmayan Kai aynı şekilde karşılık verdi. “Ve haklıydın. Desteğin için minnettarım. Asla tükenmeyen sabrına diyecek şeyim bile yok.”

“Evet, sonunda bittiğine göre,” Kai arsızca söyledi. “Sanırım rol yapmayı bırakabilirim. Yarın evden taşınıyorum.”

“Dene bakalım. Çocukların ne diyeceğini görelim.” Sehun karşılık verdi. “Ayrıca, bir evliliğin en ideal şartlar altında yürüyeceğini düşünüyorum. Ayrı şekilde yaşamak, özellikle de çocuklar varken—“

“Yavruların babalarıyla Kim malikânesinde olmaktan hoşlanacağı gerçeğinden bahsetmeliyiz—“

“—hızlıca çok karmaşık olabilir.” Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “O yüzden belki de en iyisi kalmandır.”

Kai uzun bir iç çekti, sanki ciddi ciddi düşünüyor gibiydi, sonra gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, kahretsin.” Uzanarak eşini öptü. “Yakaladın beni.”

Sehun dudakları buluşurken ukala bir sırıtış oturtmuştu yüzüne. “İşte ben böyle seni sonsuzluğumun geri kalanında hayatımda tutacağım ve bir sürü yavru yapacağım.”

“Oh-oh,” dedi Kai, eğleniyordu. “İyi noktaya değindin.”

Sehun en yakın masadan flüt kadeh aldı ve Kai'ye uzattı. “Sanırım kutlayabileceğimiz bir şey de bu. Ama sessizce. Bize.”

Kadehini kaldırdı ve Kai gülümseyerek tokuşturdu. “Bize.”

Kai hayatına girdiğinden beri bir sürü şey Sehun için kolaylaşmıştı.

Sehun o gece birçok teklif almıştı. (Birisi Seulgi’nin daha önceden olduğu gibi oldukça tutucu bir alfadandı.) Dünya değişiyordu ve insanlar ciddi bir şekilde omegaların yeteneklerini kabullenmeye başlamıştı. Belki de çok geçmeden yüzyıllar önce olduğu gibi omegalar dünyayı yeniden yönetmeye başlarlardı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

**7 Yıl Sonra**

Kai zevk alırken omegasının başını geriye atmasını ve çığlık atmasını izlemenin binlerce yıl sadece bunu izlese bile en güzel şey olarak kalacağını biliyordu. On bir yıldır çiftleşmiş olsalar bile, on yılları değil de bin yılları düşününce böyle düşünmeyi hâlâ tuhaf buluyordu ama ruh değişimlerine hâlâ minnettardı.

Onlara yetecek bir zaman dilimi olmayacağını biliyordu. Varlığının her molekülünün Sehun’u yeterince içebileceğini sanmıyordu. Kocası her geçen gün hâlâ onu şaşırtıyordu; gözlerinin onu bulduğu ilk günden beri hâlâ kalbini hızlandırıyor, hâlâ midesinde kasılmalara neden oluyordu. Eşine her gün daha çok âşık oluyordu.

“İnanabiliyor musun… Bunu yeniden yapıyoruz… siktiiiiiir… Hem de bu kadar çabuk?” Kai hırladı. Her kelimesini vuruşuyla vurguluyordu. Dudaklarını Sehun’un dizine bastırdı ve dişlerini teninde kaydırdı. Eşinin kalçalarını daha sıkı kavradı ve Sehun inlediğinde ıslak deliğine yeniden gömülmeden önce kalçasını havaya kaldırdı.

“Senin fikrindi, siktir, Kai!” alfasının penisi prostatına vurduğunda çığlık attı Sehun. Yatak başlığını sıkıca kavradı, eşi onu becerirken eklemleri beyazlamıştı. Terli bacağını Kai'nin omzuna attı ve o öpücüklerine devam ederken inledi. “Beni daha sert becer, Kai. Düğümüne ihtiyacım var.” Soluk soluğa fısıldadı.

“Yüce tanrım, kızışmanı özlemişim aşkım,” dedi Kai ve eğilerek penisini omegasının içine soktu. Sehun onu ensesinden kavrayıp kendine çekince ve dudaklarını birleştirince sırıttı. Dilinin ritmini penisine ayarladı ve içine girdiği her vuruşla eşinin ağzını yalıyordu. “Böyle terli olduğunda acayip seksi oluyorsun, Hunnie.” Hırlayarak öpücüklerini eşinin çenesine indirdi. Sehun başını geriye atarak ona boynunu sunduğunda sırıttı.

“Siktir, siktir, siktir.” Kai mührünü emerken Sehun gözleri geriye kayarken mırıldanıyordu. Kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye, Kai'yi içine daha çok almaya çalışıyordu. Acımasız, tüketen kızışması onu Kai'nin vuruşlarıyla buluşması için körüklüyordu. “Doldur beni Alfa. Bebeklerini içime koy.” Çığlık attı. Kai'nin penisi prostatına her dokunduğunda kalçası ve baldırları titriyordu. Durmaksızın devam ediyordu. Topları yeniden sıkışırken yatak başlığını sıktırdı. “Kahretsin, lütfen bana yakın olduğunu söyle… Ben… Siktiiiiiiir.” Penisi aralarında patlarken bağırdı.

“Küçük, uslu bir omega gibi kabul edeceksin, değil mi? Sabırsızlanıyorum… Yüce İsa! Sen… Etrafta… İçinde yeniden benim çocuklarımı taşıyarak… Yürüyorsun.” Kai hırladı. Düğümü genişlemeye başlarken başını geriye attı. “Seni düğümümle dolduracağım,” dedi ve tohumlarını omegasının içine bırakmaya başladı. Hafifçe doğruldu, eşinin rahminin dolduğundan emin olmak için Sehun’un kalçasını biraz yükseğe kaldırdı. Sehun’u doldurmaya devam ederken inledi.

“Böyle konuşmana bayılıyorum.” Sehun soluk soluğa söyledi. Etraflarını sarmalayan kıyafet yığınına kendini bıraktı ve yastıkları ittirdi. Kai yastıkları kalçasının altına yerleştirmesine yardım edince gülümsedi ve sonra eşi üzerine yığıldı. Girişinin nefis gerilişi ve Kai'nin penisinin prostatına baskı yapışı onu inletiyordu ve aralarındaki gevşek aleti titriyordu.

“Böyle konuşmana bayılıyorum,” Kai kıkırdadı ve yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne gömdü. Parmaklarını eşinin göğsünde gezdirirken nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu ve düğümünün sönmesini bekliyordu. “Bir yanım hemen hamile kalmanı umuyor, bir yanım birkaç gün sonra kalmanı umuyor.” Sırıtarak söyledi.

“Benim de. Kızışmamın getirdiği çaresiz arzudan nefret ediyorum ve hemen hamile kalmak istiyorum ama düğümünün içimde olması harika hissettiriyor,” dedi Sehun ve Kai kalçasını oynatınca güldü.

“Bu sefer neyimiz olacak sence? Tek mi çok mu?” diye sordu Kai ve parmaklarını eşinin ıslak saçlarında gezdirdi.

“Çok, umarım yani. Erkekler! Arora onları sık sık yönlendirmese Jae ve Dae bunun yarısı kadar bile sorun çıkarmazlardı.” Sehun, Kai'yle beraber güldü. Bela demek az kalırdı; o üçü normal çocuklardan daha çok ceza alıyorlardı.

“Onlar hâlâ çocukken daha çok yaptığımıza memnunum. Hepsinin beraber büyümesi güzel olacaktır. Benimle Sophie ve Siwon arasındaki yaş farkı çok komik! 26 yıl!” babasının ve Dr. Lee’nin 5 yaşındaki ikizlerini düşününce başını iki yana salladı. İlk hamilelik düşükle sonuçlanınca Dr. Lee’nin sonunda bebekleri doğurması yıllar sürmüştü. Hepsi onları Arora’nın minyonları olarak adlandırmıştı, onu yavru köpek gibi her yerde takip ediyorlardı ve planladığı sahtekârlıklara dâhil olmaktan aşırı mutluydular.

“Ha, Jae de en az Arora kadar kötü. En azından bir tane melek çocuğum var. Bence Dae senin ailene çekmiş.” Kai gülerek söyledi. Jae, Arora’yı kendinden korumaya çalışmasaydı başı bu kadar belaya girmezdi. Kızları resmen kendi başına bir töreydi, diye düşünürken yüzüne bir sırıtış yerleşti.

“Diğer ikisi şeytan yavrusu. Bana bunu yeniden neden yaptığımızı hatırlat lütfen?” Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Çünkü çocuklarımızı çok seviyorum ve onlara kardeşler vermek istiyoruz?” Kai cümleyi soruya çevirmişti, Sehun’u güldürmüştü. “Daha çok yapıyoruz çünkü Irene onu doğurduğu anda Wooren’e âşık oldun ve geçen ay Taeyeon ve Jiyong'la yediğin akşam yemeğinde kıskançlıktan kudurdun,” dedi ve Sehun dirsek atınca sırıttı.

“Kıskanmadım. Onlar adına mutlu oldum.” Sehun mırıldanınca Kai başını salladı. Jiyong ve Taeyeon’un ikinci bebek heyecanları bulaşıcıydı. Onların evine akşam yemeğine gittiklerinde gördüğü Taeyeon’un koca karnının hamile olmayı özlettiğini kabul etmeliydi. Eşinin inmek bilmez düğümünün inmesini beklerken sessizce uzanarak Kai'nin ağırlığının altında ezilmeyi seviyordu. Alfa içine her boşaldığında gözleri parlıyordu.

Düğümü inmeye başladığında Kai kalçasını hareket ettirdi ve eşinin gevşek bedeninin içinden çıkarak yanına yığıldı. Dae'nin pantolonunu ittirdi ve Sehun’u sarmalayarak sıkıca kendine çekti.

Sehun burnunu koku bezelerine gömdüğünde gülümsedi ve parmaklarını Sehun’un omurgasında gezdirdi Kai. İki günlük durmaksızın sevişmek ikisini de yormuştu. Sert, nefes kesici seks ve omurga titreten, yavaş sevişmelerin arasında bir ya da iki saat uyuyabilmişlerdi. Yine de şikâyetçi değillerdi. “Seni seviyorum, Oh-Kim Sehun.” Sesinden dolayı omurgası hafiften titremişti.

“Ben seni daha çok seviyorum, Kim-Oh Kai.” Sehun alfasının boynuna kıkırdayarak söyledi. Sehun ona tam ismiyle hitap etmeyi çok seviyordu. Yeni tanıştığı insanlara kendini Oh-Kim Sehun olarak tanıtmayı sevdiği kadar çok seviyordu. On bir yıllık evlilikten sonra bile dile getirmek hâlâ onu titretiyordu.

“Mmmh, bu iyi hissettiriyor.” Kai karnını dairesel hareketlerle okşarken Sehun uykulu bir şekilde mırıldandı. Yanına döndü ve Kai'nin eli onu takip ederek karnına bastırınca gülümsedi. Yastıkları altından çekti ve kalçasını Kai'nin penisine bastırdı. “Küçük bir şekerleme yapacağım. Hamile kaldığımda beni uyandır.” Esneyerek söyledi, yorgundu. 11 yıl sonraki ilk gerçek kızışması onu bitkin düşürmüştü. Son seferki kadar kötü değildi ama hâlâ yorgundu. (Kai'nin büyükanne ve büyükbabası güvende olduğuna ve hayat taşının sihrini etkilemeyeceğine dair onu ikna ettikleri için kızışmaya girmemek için iksir içiyordu.) Kai'nin ve onun yüzünü, parlayan gözlerini almış minik kızların rüyasını görmüştü.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

“Telefonları kontrol ettin mi?” Kai son parça sosisi Sehun’un ağzına tıkarken sordu. Tabağı tezgâha bıraktı ve Sehun başını iki yana sallayınca telefonlarını şarjdan çıkardı. Okunmamış mesajlara bakarken inledi.

“Oh tanrım, ne yaptılar acaba?” Sehun sordu. Eşinin şaşırmış ifadesini ve başını sallamasını görünce iç çekti. Tabaklarını yok etti ve hızlıca Kai'yle kendisini giydirdikten sonra Kai'nin sinirle mesaj yazmasını izledi. Ayakkabılarını ayaklarına yeni giydirmişti ki odaya bir geçit açıldı.

“Babacığım! Sizi çok özledim.” Arora bağırarak ve zıplayarak mutfağa daldı ve babalarının kollarına atıldı, örümcek gibi sarıldı. “Seni seviyorum, babacığım.” Kai'nin yüzünü öpücüklerle donatırken söyledi.

“Oh oh, ne yaptın bakalım?” diye sordu Kai. Kızının tatlı ses tonuna bir an bile kanmamıştı. Bir şey istediğinde ya da başı belada olduğunda ona babacığım derdi yalnızca. Genelde ona baba, Sehun’a appa derdi. Yüzündeki masum yüzle hırladı.

“Bir şey yapmadık, yemin ederim baba.” dedi Jae. O ve Dae kardeşlerinin ardından geçitten çıktılar. Babasının onun Dae'ye dirsek attığını gördüğünü anlayınca inledi. Arkasından birileri gelmeden geçit kapanınca sessiz iç çekişini saklayamadı.

Sehun oğullarını şüpheyle seziyordu; Jae'nin yüzündeki masum bakış Dae'nin yüzündeki suçlu bakışla hiç uyuşmuyordu. Bir geçit açarak az öncekine bağladı, Jimin'in evine gidiyordu ve Jungkook'un öfke hırlamasıyla bir kolunun altında Jayden, bir kolunun altında Joyce ile çıkmasını izledi. Sehun onları düşürmeden önce arkadaşına yardım etmek için atıldı.

“Cezalılar, üçü de!” Jungkook bağırdı ve yeğenlerine sertçe baktı. Kai'nin uzattığı sandalyeye çöktü ve o Jayden’i alınca minnettarca gülümsedi.

“Üçünüz öne çıkın bakayım,” dedi Sehun. Kai'nin kucağında kıpırdanan Arora’yı izledi. Kai'ye bakarak başını iki yana salladı ve sırıtışı için onu uyardı. “Ne yaptın?” Arora’ya sordu. Elebaşının o olduğunu iyi biliyordu. Ona kocaman masum bakışlarla karşılık verince Jungkook'a döndü.

“Kızın bir geçit açtı ve üçü çok komik bir şey varmış gibi gülerek kaçtılar.” Jungkook mırıldandı ve suçlayıcı parmağını yeğenine doğrulttu. Birden kaybolduklarında az kalsın kriz geçirecekti. “Arkalarından gittim, bir bardaydılar ve onlara saldıran bir… Kıllı bir cüceyle dövüşmek zorunda kaldım. Gerçek bir cüceydi—Yüzüklerin Efendisi filmindeki gibiydi. Bir şemsiyeyle üzerime doğru sihir yapmaya çalıştı. Adam manyaktı!” çocuklara bakarak söyledi.

“Sonra bu ikisi cüceler bize asalarıyla ateş büyüsü yaparken tüm bara dondurma büyüsü yapmaya karar verdiler! Beni nişan almışlardı ve kendimi kendi büyümle savunamayacak kadar donup kalmıştım. Şemsiyeli cüce popüler görünüyordu—Taeyeon noona ve Jiyong hyung hızlıca yardımıma geldikleri için şanslıydım. İhtiyacım olduğunu nasıl anladılar emin değilim!” diye açıkladı ve cücelerin anısıyla titredi.

“Geçitler konusunda ne konuşmuştuk?” Kai sordu ve çocuklarına sertçe bakabilmek için Jayden’i Jungkook'a geri verdi. “2 hafta. Karşı çıkmayı düşünmeyin bile!” Üçünün de karşı çıkmaya başlayacağını görünce söyledi.

“Ama baba! Bu haksızlık. Sen orada bile değildin! Appa, ona söylesene!” Jae appasının uyumsuz gözlerine yalvararak bakıyordu. İncinmemişlerdi! 2 hafta haksızlıktı. “O kadar kötü değildi. Lütfen?” diye sordu ve babasının pantolonunu çekiştirerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“3 hafta, Jungkook amcanız zaten cezanızı vermişti. Babanıza karşı çıktığınız için bir hafta daha aldınız.” Sehun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak kocasının yanında dikildi. Yıllar önce birlik kurmaları gerektiklerini öğrenmişlerdi; çocukları çok kurnazdı ve birisi ceza verip diğeri bir şey demeyince paçayı sıyırıyorlardı.

“Bu haksızlık, o bizden sorumlu değil.” Arora parmağıyla Jungkook'a işaret ederek bağırdı. “Cezalara o karar veremez!” babalarına gözlerini kırpıştırarak söyledi. Genelde kanarlardı.

“4 oldu, Arora. Beşi denemek ister misin?” diye sordu Kai ve kızının elini tutarak gözlerinin içine bakmasını, utanmazca gözlerini kırpıştırmasını görmezden geldi. “Jungkook amcan size bakarken sizden ve cezalardan sorumludur. Haksızlık olup olmayacağını düşünmek size kalmadı. Bir güncük uslu durursanız belki bir daha ceza almazsınız.” Başını iki yana sallayarak söyledi.

“4 hafta boyunca sihir yok. Üçünüz odanıza gidip yaptığınız şeyin size zarar verip vermeyeceğini iyice düşünün.” Sehun söyledi ve onlara appa bakışını attığında hepsi başlarını eğerek odalarına gittiler. Arora’nın merdivenlere ayaklarını vurarak çıktığını duyunca gözlerini devirdi. “Kook, çok özür dilerim. Üçü de geçitlere kafayı taktılar. Ben…” Taeyeon arkasında Jiyong'la geçitten çıkınca durakladı.

“Umarım en az bir aylık ceza almışlardır. Boyutlar arası bir geçit açmışlar!” Taeyeon sinirle bağırdı. Gözleri ve teni en koyu mavi tonunda parlıyordu. “Oğlanların büyüsünü kaldırmadan önce birkaç yerle konuşmak zorunda kaldım. Oldukları yerde geçitler yokmuş ve çocuklarının sihir yapmalarına izin vermiyorlarmış. Saldırıya uğradıklarını sanmışlar.” Yeğenlerinin hareketlerini başını sallayarak açıkladı.

“Boyutlar arası mı?” Kai sordu ve içinde yükselen gururu geri gönderdi. Ablası ona sertçe bakarken sırıtışına engel olamıyordu. Çocukları hızlı öğreniyordu ve çok güçlüydüler. “Çocukların sihir yapmasına izin vermiyorlar mıymış? Onları nasıl durduruyorlar? Bize birkaç ipucu verebilirler.” Havayı yumuşatmak için şaka yaptı.

“Hiç komik değil, Kai. Muhtemelen boyutlar arası kalıcı bir geçit açtılar. Büyücü konseyi bunu hoş karşılamayacaktır.” Taeyeon iç çekerek söyledi. Onlara kahve, kendine çay yaptı ve sandalyeye çöktü. “15 yaşına gelene kadar çocuklara sihir öğretmiyorlarmış. Cücelerin erişkinliğe erişme yaşı bu demek ki.” Sesinde kuşku vardı.

“Ee, Edom Kralı yeni bir Oh-Kim’le mi kutsanacak?” Jiyong sordu. Meraklı çocuklara üzülerek konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. “İki gündür kızışmadasın. Sence tahmin etmek için erken mi?” sırıtarak sordu. Kai ve Sehun ona sırıtarak cevap verince gülümsedi. Kaynanası kocası Bay Byun’la İngiltere gezisinden döndüğünde delirecekti.


	40. FİNAL

**On Beş Yıl Sonra**

Dae derin bir nefes aldı ve başını geriye attı. Bir mola vererek başını yeniden eğip kullanacağı doğru materyalleri seçmeye devam etti. Son tasarım için birkaç aksesuarı ayarlayan kardeşine kısaca bakış atarak ikisinin ailesi gibi modaya sarmalarına inanamıyordu Dae. Arora farklı bir kariyer seçen tek kişiydi; tıp okumaya karar vermişti ve şimdi de en iyi hastanelerden birisinde cerrahtı.

“İyi misin?” Jae ona endişeyle bakarak sordu.

Dae başıyla onayladı ve iki eliyle yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Evet. Bana bunun için neden sihir kullanamadığımızı hatırlat.”

Başını sallayarak kıkırdayan Jae yerinden kalktı ve kardeşinin yanına gitti. “Appam sıradan bir şekilde yaptığımızda, işimize karşı sevgi ve tutkuyu daha iyi hissedeceğimizi söyledi.” Eliyle kardeşinin saçlarını okşadı. “İyi olduğuna emin misin? Normalden daha sıcak hissettiriyorsun.”

“Kızışmam birkaç güne gelecek. Kızışma öncesi semptomlar olmalı,” diye cevapladı ve başını kaldırarak kardeşine baktı.

“Oh.” Jae anlayışlı bir ifade takındı. “Yine tek başına mı geçireceksin?”

Dae başını salladı, yirmi beş yaşındaydı ama çiftleşmeye henüz hazır değildi. Potansiyel partneri yok değildi, Scott iyi bir alfaydı ve omegaya olan ilgisini çok fazla belli ediyordu. İkisi de sonsuz hayata sahipken Dae henüz buna hazır değildi. “Evet.” Kardeşinin dokunuşuna yaslanarak hımladı.

Arora ve Jae alfaydı. Jae iki yıl önce Stephen ile çiftleşmişti. Yoongi ve Taehyung'un on bir yıl önce evlat edindikleri bir omegaydı ve ikisi şaşırtıcı bir şekilde gerçek eş çıkmıştı. Çok geçmeden sekiz ay içinde evlenmişlerdi. Diğer şanslı kişi ise Arora’ydı; eşini bulmuştu ve tıp okurken güzel erkek omegaya âşık olmuştu hemen. İkisi şu anda sevgiliydiler ve erkek arkadaşının bir sonraki kızışmasında çiftleşeceklerdi.

Dae, Scott'un gerçek eşi olmadığını biliyordu ama ikisi de birbirini sevdiği sürece bir önemi yoktu. Herkes gerçek eşlerini bulma lüksüne sahip değildi; Jungkook Jimin'in gerçek eşi değildi, dayısı Taehyung Yoongi'nin gerçek eşi değildi, Chanyeol ise Kris'in değildi ama mükemmelce birbirlerine uyuyorlardı ve önemli olan tek şey buydu. Ebeveynleri ve kardeşleri hayatta şanslı olanlardandı.

Ebeveynleri düşününce yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşti ve şu anda ne yaptıklarını merak etti. Muhtemelen ya sevişiyor ya da öpüşüyorlardı. Ebeveynlerinin babasının ofisinde seviştikleri aklına gelince yüzünü buruşturdu. Appası birkaç tasarıma yardım etmek için Kim moda imparatorluğuna gitmişti ve oğlanları İngiltere Prensesi’nin istediği üç elbiseye son dokunuşları yapmaları için yalnız bırakmıştı.

Aslında Jae OKS (Oh-Kim Sehun) Moda İmparatorluğu’nda çalışmıyordu. Babaları için çalışıyordu. Dae ise Omega babalarıyla çalışmayı tercih etmişti. Jae tıpkı appasının Kim moda imparatorluğuna istek üzerine gittiği gibi özel ricasıyla buraya gelmişti. OKS ve KFE’nin rakip oldukları kadar müttefik olmaları muhteşemdi.

“Selam Dae.” Kapı açıldı ve Jimin elinde birkaç dosyayla içeriye girdi. Düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı onu.

Appasının en yakın arkadaşı yedi yıl önce şirkete katılmıştı. Kendi dans şirketini başarılı bir şekilde kurduktan sonra orayı oğlu Scott'a bırakmıştı. Jimin, 48 yaşında, dans etmek için biraz yaşlıydı ama gerçek şu ki bir an bile yaşlanmamıştı. Hâlâ Dae'nin onu 20 yıl önce hatırladığı gibi görünüyordu. Tıpkı ebeveynleri gibi.

“Jonny baba!” Jae sırıttı ve büyük adamı selamlamak için ayağa kalktı.

Jimin hırladı, dosyaları en yakın koltuğa bıraktıktan sonra Jae'ye sahte kızgın bir bakış attı. “Bana baba dememeni söylemiştim. Bana bir bak,” kendini işaret etti. “Sonra sana bir bak. Resmen aynı yaşta görünüyoruz. Kimse senin kayınpederin olacak kadar yaşlı olduğuma inanmaz.” Kendi sözleriyle yüzü buruştu ve Dae amcasına kıkırdadı. “Bir saniye! Ben nasıl senin kayınpederin oluyorum? En son baktığımda oğlumla flörtleşen Dae idi, sen değil.”

“Ne yapalım baba, kardeşimin eşini sen doğurdun. Sana ne demem lazım?” Jimin'in omzuna elini yasladı.

“Scott benim eşim değil,” dedi Dae.

“İkiniz de birbirinize âşıksınız. O senin müstakbel eşin ve eminim yakında çiftleşeceksiniz—ki bu da Jack amcayı senin kayınpederin yapıyor. Sen de benim kardeşimsin, bu yüzden o benim de kayınpederim oluyor.”

“Ay!” Jimin sinirle homurdandı. “Git küçük kardeşlerini okuldan al. Appan sana bunu söylememi istedi.” Jae'nin göğsünü dürttü. “Oooo, erkeksi ve seksi olmuşsun.”

“Yaşlı kocandan daha mı iyiyim?” Jae bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Jimin'e göz kırptı.

“Aman tanrım!” Jimin dramatik bir şekilde bağırdı. “Cesaret bile etme, eminim benim genç kocam güzel, çok güzel omegasına göz kırptığını öğrenirse kıçını tekmeler.”

Jae homurdandı ve karşılık verecekken Dae araya girdi. “Şey, Jimin amca. Geldiğinde bana bir şey söylemek istiyordun.”

“Oh haklısın.” Jimin ona döndü. “Kokulu kardeşin dikkatimi çekmeseydi diyecektim.” Jae'ye şakadan tersçe baktı ve hafifçe başına vurdu. “Bana biraz saygı göster, seni şempanze. Sehun seni doğurduğunda ben de oradaydım—ve bana J ile başlayan her isimle hitap etmeyi de kes. Yıllardır baban yetip de artıyor zaten.” Sonra Dae'ye döndü. “Appan Rusya’dan gelen yeni ürünleri gidip almanı istiyor.”

Dae başını salladı, bir ara verebilirdi. İş birkaç saat bekleyebilirdi. “Tamam.”

“Ben de yavruları okuldan alayım,” dedi Jae ve kardeşinin omzunu sıktıktan sonra araba anahtarlarını aldı.

“Ben de ürünleri alayım,” dedi Dae kapıya ilerleyerek.

“Hey, arabanın anahtarlarını almadın.” Jae anahtarlarını sallıyordu.

“Yok, şirket ürünlerini almaya gittiğim için şirket arabasını alacağım.”

“Bunu yapabiliyor musun?” diye sordu Jae ve genç olan başını salladı. “Baban bana şirket işlerini kendi kişisel arabamla hallettiriyor. Ben de appamla çalışmaya geçmeliyim belki de?”

“Olmaz, KFE’de kal. Senin gibi kertenkeleyi burada istemiyoruz—“ Jimin devam edecekken Dae'nin telefonu çaldı.

Dae elindeki telefona baktı ve ekranda sevgilisinin adını görünce yüzüne sevdalı kuş gülümsemesi yerleşti.

“Kesin Scott arıyor çünkü benim huysuz kardeşim sadece oğlunla konuşurken ya da o aradığında gülümsüyor.” Jae sırıttı ve kardeşine doğru ilerledi.

Dae kızararak başını eğdi ve aceleyle dışarı çıktı. Amcasının/Kayınpederinin kıkırdadığını duyabiliyordu ama arkasına dönmedi. Jae tam yanındaydı ve hayatını zorlaştırmaya niyetliydi.

“Alo?” Dae kardeşinin kurnaz sırıtışını görmezden gelerek aramayı cevapladı.

_“Alo aşkım! Nasılsın?”_ Scott diğer hattan cevapladı.

Dae kardeşinin alnını öpmek için eğilmesini ve birkaç adım uzaklaşmasını izledi, duyabilecek mesafedeydi hâlâ. “İyiyim, sen?”

_“Senin iyi olduğuna emin olunca ben de iyi olacağım. Gerçekten iyi misin?”_

Dae sevgilisinin ne demek istediğini anlamayarak kaşlarını çattı. “İyiyim dedim.”

_“İyi olduğuna emin misin?”_

“Neden olmayayım?”

_“Tarihi kontrol ettim ve kızışmanın birkaç gün sonra başlayacağını biliyorum. Senin için endişelendim. Kızışmalarının nasıl geçtiğini biliyorum.”_ Derin bir nefes aldı. “ _Acı çektiğini görmekten nefret ediyorum. Kalbimi o kadar çok kırıyor ki nefes alamıyorum. Keşke seni daha iyi hissettirebilmek için yapabileceğim bir şey olsa.”_

Duvara yaslanarak gözlerini kapattı Dae. Duyguları aklını karıştırırken kalbi hızlanıyordu; sevildiğini, önemsendiğini ve el üstünde tutulduğunu hissediyordu. Scott çok sabırlı, kibar, destekleyici ve korumacı bir alfaydı. Dae'yi istemediği bir şey için asla zorlamıyordu. Scott'u Alfası olarak kabul ettiğini biliyordu ama Dae bunu ona henüz söylememişti. Sadece kur yapılmayı kabul etmişti. Gözlerini açarak kardeşine baktı Jae. O da cesaretlendirici gülümsemeyle kendisine bakıyordu. Asla kelimeleri kullanmazlardı, Jae her zaman aklından geçenleri bilirdi ve Dae ilk kez birbirlerinin zihnini okuma yeteneklerine minnettardı. Jae başını sallayarak başparmağını kaldırdı.

Derin bir nefes alarak devam etti Dae. “Scott, çiftleşmeye hazır olmayabilirim ama seni sevdiğimi ve seninle sonsuzluk geçirmeyi planladığımı bilmeni istiyorum. Senin alfam olmanı istiyorum. Gelecek kızışmamı seninle geçirmek istiyorum. Ben hazırım.”

Alfasının göğsünden kopan derin, ilkel hırlamayı duyabiliyordu ve sonra derin bir nefes sesi geldi. Scott'un şu anda yanına olsa onu duvara yapıştırıp ruhunu öpeceğine emindi. _“G-Gurur duyarım Dae. Alfan olmayı ve kızışmanı beraber geçirmeyi çok isterim. Çiftleşmeye ne zaman hazır olursan ol hazır olmanı bekleyeceğim. Hızımızı sen ayarla aşkım, ben peşinden geleceğim.”_

Dae tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini bıraktı.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Okula yürürken Jae kız kardeşlerini bankta otururken görebiliyordu. Kitap kurdu Ariana’nın elinde bir kitap vardı ve iki çocukla konuşuyorlar—dokunuyorlardı. Hatta birisi Alice’in başından bir şey çıkardı ve kolunu omzuna attı. Küçük kardeşi rahatsız görünüyordu ve kolunu ittirmeye çalışıyordu ama oğlan salağa yatıp açıkça istemediği halde kız kardeşini tutmaya devam ediyordu. Hemen korumacı içgüdüleri yüzeye çıktı ve vahşileşeceğini hissederek hırladı.

Ariana başını kaldırdı ve ağabeyini görünce kocaman gülümsedi. “Jaeoppa!” diye seslendi ve Alice başını çevirdiğinde ağabeyinin birilerini öldürmeye hazır halde yanlarına geldiğini gördü.

“Aman tanrım!” Her şeyi anlayınca nefesini tuttu. “İkiniz kaçsanız iyi olur.” Sınıf arkadaşlarına ve öfkeli ağabeyine bakarak telaşla söyledi.

“Ama—“ çocuklardan birisi, adı Minsuk’tu, konuşmaya çalıştı ama Alice başını iki yana salladı.

“Ağabeyim ikinizi de gebertecek ve şu anda bir açıklamayı dinlemeyecektir. İkinizin de bir yerlerini kırdığından emin olduktan sonra dinleyecektir.” İkisinin de kıpırdamadığını görünce iki oğlanı ittirdi. Ağabeyinin neler yapabileceğini bilmiyorlardı. Fakat çok geç kalmıştı, Jae yanlarına gelmişti çoktan.

Ariana ayağa kalkarak öfkeli ağabeyi ve arkadaşları arasına girdi. “Oppa, göründüğü gibi değil. Konuşuyorduk sadece.” Konuşma çalıştı ama Jae dinlemiyordu. Şu anda tek görebildiği saf kardeşlerinden yararlanmaya çalışan veletlerdi.

Tehditkar bir şekilde hırladı ve kız kardeşini kenara iterek iki oğlanı yakalarından kavradı. “Kız kardeşlerime ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz?” tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak sordu.

Alice ellerini ağabeyinin koluna koydu. “Lütfen oppa bırak. Yanlış bir şey yapmadılar.” Umutsuzca kolunu çekiştiriyordu ama nafileydi.

“Oh öyle mi? Seni nasıl tuttuğunu ve sen istemediğin halde devam ettiğini gördüm.” Ses tonu vurgulayıcıydı ve minik, biricik, tatlı kız kardeşini rahatsız eden elemanın boğazını sıktı.

“Ö-Özür dilerim.” çocuk kekeledi. Altına işeyecek gibi görünüyordu. “Ondan hoşlanıyorum ve sadece ona yakın olmak istemiştim.”

“Birisine mükemmel yaklaşıyorsun velet.” Gözleri gerçek rengine değişti ve mührünü serbest bıraktı. Yedi yıl önce bunu yapmak korkunç olurdu ama artık ülkeleri şeytan evlatlarını kabullenmişti ve omegalara saygı göstermeye başlamıştı. Kore çok yol kat etmişti, değişim hemen olmamıştı ama etkileri gittikçe büyüyordu. Hatta şu andaki başkan bir omegaydı ve kocası da büyücüydü.

“Oh tanrım. O—o bir büyücü.” Diğer oğlan kekeledi.

“Evet, sorunun mu var?” Jae hırladı.

İki çocuk da hemen başlarını iki yana salladılar. “Hayır, yok.” Aynı anda söylediler.

“Güzel!” yeniden hırladı ve köpek dişlerini gösterdi.

Oğlanlar görüntüyle irkildiler ve Ariana elini ağabeyinin göğsüne yasladı; yeşilimsi kedigözleri görünürdeydi ve Jae yavaşça öfkesinin geçtiğini hissediyordu. Lanet olsun! Yine yapıyordu, onu sakinleştirmek için yeteneğini kullanıyordu. Başka sefer olsa minnettar olurdu ama şu anda bu iki velede kız kardeşlerine dokunamayacaklarını öğretmesi gerekiyordu. Ellerinin gevşediğini hissetti ve Ariana gülümsedi. “Sorun değil ağabey. Onları bırak.” Yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. Jae homurdanarak oğlanları ittirdi.

Serbest kaldıkları anda topuklarını kıçlarına vura vura kaçmaya başladılar.

“Lanet olsun! Bunu yapmamalıydın.” Jae kız kardeşine döndü.

“Onlara zarar verecektin.”

“Tabii ki verecektim. Ama senin düşündüğün şekilde değil. Onları hadlerini bilmeleri için azıcık dövecektim sadece.” Homurdandı. “Kimse kız kardeşlerime dokunamaz.”

“Yaptın zaten oppa. Eminim hiçbiri artık bizimle arkadaş olmak istemeyecek. Yanımıza bile yaklaşmazlar.”

Jae hımladı, sonuçtan memnundu. “Şimdi eve gidiyoruz. Bu gece aile yemeği olacak.” Kız kardeşlerinin elini tutarak arabasına götürdü.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Kai ayda bir kez tüm bölüm başkanlarıyla bir toplantı yapardı ve bugün o gündü. Sehun da davet edilmişti. Kai konferans masasında yanında oturması için ısrar etmişti. Toplantı düzgünce başlamadan önce, tanımadıklarıyla tanıştı ve herkese yemek dağıtıldı. Rahat bir ortamdı ve herkesle her şey yolunda görünüyordu. Sehun daha resmi giyinmeye alışmıştı ve kolay olduğunu anlamıştı.

Toplantı başladığında o ve Kai masanın ortasında yan yana oturuyorlardı. Birçok rapor Sehun’un aklına kazınıyordu; Kim İmparatorluğu sadece modayla ilgilenene kendi şirketinin aksine her türlü bölüme el atmıştı. Kai her şeyi dikkatle dinleyerek anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Kai sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı; bir kolunu göğsüne yaslamışken diğerinin çenesinin altına yerleştirmişti. Sehun rapor veren adamla ne zaman konuştuğunu fark etmemişti ama aniden baldırına dokunan eli fark etmişti. Kocasına göz kenarıyla bakarak hafifçe kıpırdandı. Kai bölüm başkanıyla konuşmaya devam ederken hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyordu ve Sehun rahatladığını hissediyordu. Tamam, Kai'nin temasa aşerdiği belliydi ve bu sorununun çözümüydü. Bununla baş edebilirdi.

Rapor sona erdiğinde Kai diğerini çağırdı; Kim İmparatorluğu’na ait kadın modasının başındaki otuzlarının ortasında görünen bir kadındı.

Kadın hoş bir şekilde gülümsedikten sonra raporunu sunmaya başladı ve Kai'nin eli de hareketlendi. Sehun tepki vermemek, hemen su koyuvermemek için savaşıyordu. Dudaklarını gergince yaladı ve Tanrı’ya yanında oturan adamın önünde bakması için yalvardı. Kai'nin elini penisinde hissettiğinde gerildi Sehun. Şaka mı yapıyordu. Tabii ki bunu cidden yapmıyordu? Cevabı kısa ve basitti; Kim-Oh Kai, eşi, kocasıydı ve bunu yapabilme hakkına sahipti.

Sehun sandalyesinde kıpırdandı ve öne eğilerek kollarını masaya yaslandı. Bu açıdan Kai'nin yüzündeki eğlenmeyi görebiliyordu. Pislik onun huzursuzluğundan zevk alıyordu. Sehun ona davranışından dolayı etkilenmediğini göstermeye kararlıydı ve kokusunu kontrol altına almaya çalışırken yüzüne odaklanmış bir ifade oturttu. Kadına odaklandı sonra. Alfanızın eli penisinizden kolay bir görev değildi.

Kai kocasının kıpırdanmasına sırıtmamaya çalışıyordu. Çabaladığı için onu takdir ediyordu; kokusu bile arzusunu ele vermezken başarılı olmuştu. Onu yendiğini düşünüyordu, değil mi? Kai mücadeleye bayılırdı, o yüzden işleri birazcık kızıştırmaya karar verdi. Sehun öne doğru eğildiği için aradığını bulması biraz güç olmuştu: fermuarının başı. Parmaklarıyla sıkıca tuttuğu anda indirmeye başladı, oturuşundan dolayı biraz engel oluyordu.

Sehun’un yüzündeki ilk şaşkın bakışı yakaladı ve fermuarla cebelleşirken eğleniyordu. _Oh-Kim Sehun, gerçekten istediğimde ne kadar azimli olabileceğimi asla küçümseme,_ diye düşündü ve yüzündeki boş bakışı tutmak için dişlerini sıktı. Sonunda küçük metali tamamen indirebilmişti. Hızlıca yanlarına bakınca dudakları kıvrıldı. Sehun’un yakışıklı yüzündeki eğlenen ifadesi kaybolmuştu. Düşüncelerini dile getirebilseydi iki kelime olurdu.

“Oh kahretsin.”

Sehun fermuarının tamamen indiğini hissettiğinde başının belada olduğunu anlamıştı. Az önce sakin kalmanın zor olduğunu düşünüyordu ama şu anda felaketti. İnce parmaklar açıklıktan içeriye girmeye başlamıştı ve dokunuşuyla penisi zonkladı. Hain bedeninin saniye saniye tahrik olduğunu hissediyordu ve yerinde kıpırdanmamak için yanağının içini ısırıyordu. Açıkçası bedeni bunun uyanmak ve varlığını belli etmek için yanlış zaman olduğunu biliyordu.

Kai'nin parmakları etrafına dolandı ve sakin bir ritim tutturdu. Yüce tanrı, bu adam şeytandı. Nasıl orada öylece oturup hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi davranabiliyordu? Ve nereye kadar götürmeyi planlıyordu? Kai'nin eline boşalma fikriyle titredi.

“İyi misiniz Bay Oh-Kim? Titriyorsunuz? Klima çok mu soğuk esiyor?”

Sehun’un kadının raporunu bırakıp onunla konuştuğunu fark etmesi birkaç saniye sürmüştü. Tanrım, çoktan kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra ne hale gelecekti? Öksürdü ve hafifçe doğruldu.

“Evet, iyiyim, teşekkürler. Klima enseme geldi galiba. Böldüğüm için kusura bakmayın.” Zayıfça gülümsedi sesinin normal çıkmış olması için dua etti çünkü biraz tiz ve sert çıkmıştı ona göre.

Ama yine de yarı sert penisinde bir elle öylece oturuyordu. Bir günlüğüne kocasıyla çalışmak iyi bir fikir değildi de belki de. Kai'nin bu fırsatı, onu ofisine çekmeyi, ne zamandır beklediğini merak ediyordu.

Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi ve başını salladıktan sonra kadın raporuna devam etti. Sehun yeniden yükselmeye başlayan şehvetinin kokusunu kapatmak için parmaklarını şaklattı. Diğerlerinin kokuyu almasının an meselesi olduğunun farkındaydı.

Kai Nancy ile olan olayı güzel bir şekilde kontrol etmesinden etkilenmişti. İyi iş çıkarmıştı. Kimse neler olduğunu anlamamıştı ama Sehun’u onun kadar iyi de tanımıyorlardı. Sesindeki gergin tonun yanına bir oktav da yükselmişti. Islanmasına azıcık kaldığını anlamıştı ve düşünceyle dudağının kenarı yukarıya doğru kıvrıldı. Çok yaramaz davranıyordu ve bunu biliyordu. Zavallı bebeğini o kadar ileriye götürmeye cesaret edebilir miydi? Gözlerini kapattığında çaresiz özlemini çekerken Sehun’un yüzünü hayal edebilirdi ve güzel yüzünün tamamen değişeceğinin hayali bir anca canlı bir hayal gibi gözlerinin önünde belirdi. Aslında şu anda görebiliyordu ve gözleri kocaman açıktı. Bunun düşüncesi bile uzunluğunu sertleştiriyordu. Kendine hâkim olmazsa işler çığırından çıkabilirdi.

Nancy sözlerini bitirdikten sonra bir bölüm daha kalmıştı. Kai sandalyesini kocasınınkine yaklaştırdı ve gayretlerini iki katına çıkardı. Etkisi anında gelmişti ve elinde şiştiğini hissedebiliyordu. Avucuna ılık sıvı yayılıyordu ve kurbanına göz ucuyla baktı.

Yalnız olsalardı onu en yakındaki yüzeye yatırır, köküne kadar o tatlı kıçının derinlerine gömülürdü. Yavaşça gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sandalyesinde kıpırdandı; ereksiyonunun pantolonunun önünü zorladığını hissediyordu. Sehun’un bu kadar uzun süre dayandığı için bir madalyaya ihtiyacı vardı. Acı çektiğini ve boşalmasına saniyeler olduğunu biliyordu ama duruşunu sakinlikle korumayı başarıyordu. Derin kahve gözlerinin kocaman açıldığını ve renginin koyulaştığını görebiliyordu, ayrıca dikkatini dağıtmak için elindeki kalemi sımsıkı kavramıştı.

Oğlum, bu toplantı bitince fena ödeyecekti bunu. Kai şu anda neler olabileceğini düşünmeye devam ediyordu. Diğerleri gidene kadar bekleyip sonra Sehun’u duvara yaslamalı ya da en iyisi konferans masasına yatırmalı da mı almalıydı? Tüm bu ekstrem leziz olasılıklar. Baksırındaki ıslaklığı hissedebiliyordu ve ayak parmakları kıvrılıyordu. Yüce tanrı, bu adamla sevişmekten başka bir şey düşünmüyordu ve boşalmak üzereydi.

Aniden odanın çok sessizleştiğini fark etti ve gerçekliğe hızlı bir dalış yaptı. Odadaki tüm yüzlerin, eğleniyor gibi görünen Sehun’unki dâhil, ona döndüğünü fark etti. Lanet olsun, neden ona bakıyorlardı?

“Her şey yolunda mı Bay Kim?”

“Kim-Oh. Ben sadece Bay Kim değilim, Bay Kim-Oh diyeceksiniz.” Kai düzeltti.

“Tabii ki, Bay Kim-Oh. Az önce inlediniz.” Nancy endişeli yüzüyle konuştu.

Siktir! Gerçekten inlemiş miydi? Deli gibi kıkırdamaya boğulma isteği duydu ama sahte bir öksürük ardına gizlemeyi başardı ve boğazını temizledi. İroniye bakın hele! Bu Sehun’un ekstrem şartlar altındaki soğukkanlılığını koruma yeteneğini test etmek için başlamıştı. Kahretsin, şimdi konuşması bekleniyordu ve Kai'nin doğru kelimeleri bulabileceğine şüphesi vardı. Eşi kahkahaya boğulmak üzereymiş gibi ona bakıyordu. Kahveleri neşeyle parlıyordu. Kai sertçe yutkundu. Oh harika, haydi hayırlısı!

“Ben iyiyim, Nancy. Bacağıma ufak bir kramp girdi, hepsi bu. Sanırım artık sonlandırabiliriz. Herkese teşekkür ediyorum.”

Kelimelerin ağzından hızlıca çıktığını biliyordu ama yutkunamamıştı bile. Herkes birbirlerine endişeli bakışlar atarak evraklarını topladı ve kapıya ilerlemeye başladılar.

Kai her toplantıdan sonraki geleneğini yapıp, ayağa kalkarak onlarla çıkmadığını görünce tuhaf olduğunu düşüneceklerini biliyordu ama ayağa kalkarsa ona neler olduğu açığa çıkacaktı. Sehun’un gözleri yüzünden hiç ayrılmamıştı ve bu da hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Eğlencenin altında harlanan bir ateş vardı—onu hem korkutuyor hem de heyecanlandırıyordu. En kötüsü ise bu ateşin sorumlusunun kendisi olmasıydı.

Odanın boşalması yıllar sürmüş gibiydi. Dörtlü grup yanlarından geçerken onunla konuşmak için durakladıklarında çığlık atarak defolmalarını söylememek için kendini tutmak zorunda kalmıştı! Fakat kapının kapandığını duyduğu anda sandalyesinden kalkıp alevlenen tutkusuyla Sehun’un ağzına saldırmıştı.

Sehun küçük bir çığlık atmıştı ama kendini kaptırması uzun sürmemişti. Toplantı boyunca nasıl kendine sahip çıkabilmişti hiçbir fikri yoktu ama kocasından daha iyi bir iş çıkardığı belliydi. Parmakları kravatının düğümüyle uğraşarak saniyeler içinde çıkardı ve kumaş yumuşak bir sesle yere düştü. Kai gömleğinin düğmelerini açmaya başlarken Sehun onun kravatına aynı işlemi uyguluyordu.

“Siktir, o kadar uzun süre soğukkanlılığını korumayı nasıl başardın? Bana dokunmuyordun bile ve ben neredeyse iki kez boşalacaktım.” Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un çenesine ve boynuna indirirken fısıldadı.

Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve başını geriye atarak hımladı. O uzun, işkence gibi geçen dakikalardan sonra böyle hissetmesi tanımlanamazdı. Uzun süre nefesini tuttuktan sonra nefes almak gibiydi.

“Biliyor musun, masada sevişmenin nasıl olacağını hep merak etmişimdir.” dedi Kai ve eğilerek öpücüklerini ortaya çıkan köprücük kemiklerinde gezdirdi.

Kai'nin onu masada alması düşüncesiyle inledi ve kalçasını ona doğru ittirdi.

“Ama seni yeniden aldığımda, yatağımızda rahatlamış ve dikkati dağınık olmamış olmanı istiyorum. Oh ve de çıplak. Şu seksi bedeninin her zerresini hissedebilmeyi istiyorum. Ama başladığımı bitirene kadar buradan çıkmana izin vermeyeceğim.”

Ayağa kalktı, geri çekildi ve yavaşça dizlerinin üzerine çöktü; gömleğini açarak dudaklarını aşağıya kaydırıyordu. Sehun ona alan sağlamak için dizlerini ayırdı ve kemerine ulaştığında başını elleriyle kavradı. Sehun onun aklından neler geçtiğini çok iyi anlamıştı ve Kai'nin düğmeyi açtığını hissedince inledi. Gözleri otomatikman kapalı kapıya kaydı, birisinin her an içeriye girebileceğinden korkuyordu. Ereksiyonu Kai'nin elindeyken kendine hâkim olabilirdi ama Kai'nin ağzındayken olabileceğini hiç sanmıyordu.

Kai masanın kenarına çöktü ve camı eritecek bir bakış attı; göz kapakları ağırlaşmıştı ve derin koyu irisleri arzularına kıvılcımlar ekliyordu. Uzanarak sertliğini iç çamaşırından kurtardı ve ağzını onunla doldurdu.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Kai ve Sehun balkona çıkmışlardı. Meyve ve peynirle dolu masada oturup şaraplarını yudumluyorlardı. Gün batımı çok güzeldi ama gözleri sadece birbirlerinin üzerlerindeydi. Masaya eğildiler, el ele ve kimin kime ait olduğunu söyleyemeyecek kadar iç içeydiler. Hafif sohbetlerinde Kai konferans salonundaki Sehun’un tepkileriyle dalga geçiyordu. Öpüştüler ve meyve paylaştılar. Anları aynı anda eve dalan be sevimli yavruları tarafından bozuldu.

Sehun ayağa kalkarak ikizlerini yarı yolda karşıladı. “Appa!” Alice bağırarak appasının kollarına atıldı.

Sehun kızını göğsüne bastırarak şakağını öptü. “Benim bebeğim iyi mi?” diye sordu ve Alice ona baktı.

“Evet, sadece yorgunum. Sınıfımdaki iki çocuk bugün Jae'nin kurbanı oldular. Drama çok yorucuydu.”

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak en büyük oğluna baktı. “Ne oldu?”

“Görünüşe göre benim küçük kız kardeşlerimin sevgilileri varmış,” dedi Arora ve Sehun’un yanından geçerek önce Kai'nin yanağını öptü. Hepsinin alıştığı bir şeydi, Arora biasçıydı ve her zaman Alfa babasını daha çok seviyordu çünkü Kai küçük kızını şımartmaya bayılıyordu ve onu yaptıkları için pek azarlamazken Sehun çok azarlıyordu.

“Ne?” Kai'nin sesi duyuldu. “Sevgili mi? Doğru mu?”

Ariana başını hızlıca iki yana salladı. “Hayır, baba. Onlar sadece—“ Jae'ye baktı ve hikayeyi anlattı.

Sehun iç çekerek şakaklarını ovdu. “Arkadaş edinmeyin demiyorum ama dikkatli olmalısınız. Siz daha 14 yaşındasınız, liseli erkekler hilekar olabiliyorlar. Tamam mı?” İki kız da başlarını salladı ve Sehun beline dolanan bir çift kolu hissedince gülümsedi. Sonra yanağına bir öpücük kondu.

“Günün nasıldı appa?” diye sordu Arora. Yüzünü babasının boynuna sürterek yumuşak kokusunu içine çekti.

“Oldukça—“ Sehun kendisine göz kırpan kocasına sırıtarak cevapladı. “—heyecan vericiydi.”

Arora hımladı ve yanağını yeniden öptükten sonra geri çekildi. “Benimkisi hareketliydi. Birçok ameliyata girdim.” Merdivenlere yönelerek söyledi. “Diğerleri gelmeden duş alacağım.” deyip gitti.

“Biz de yıkanacağız,” dedi Alice ve kız kardeşinin elini tuttu. Sehun başını salladı.

Dae yanına geldi ve bir şey demeden babasına sıkıca sarıldı. Sehun kıkırdayarak oğlunun saçlarını okşadı. “Birisi bugün ilgi meraklısı olmuş.” diye takıldı çünkü oğlu genelde kardeşleri gibi sevilmeyi sevmezdi. Sevgisini farklı şekilde göstermeyi tercih ederdi. Sehun’a Kai'yle karşılaştığı ilk halini hatırlatıyordu.

“Scott'u alfam olarak kabul ettim ve sonraki kızışmamı onunla geçireceğim,” diye açıkladı Sehun’a.

Sehun gülümsedi, göğsü gururla kabarıyordu. Bu büyük bir adımdı ve sonunda bebeği ona bakacak alfasına sahip olduğu için huzura kavuşacaktı. Endişelenmesine gerek yoktu gerçi, artık omegalara toplumda el üstünde bakılıyordu. Uzun zaman olmasına rağmen yine de bu noktaya gelmişlerdi. Oğlunun mutlu olmasını istiyordu sadece. Dae'nin sırtını okşuyordu ve kızışmasının kokusunu alabiliyordu. “Seninle gurur duyuyorum oğlum. Eminim Scott'u dünyanın en mutlu adamı yapmışsındır.”

Dae hımlayarak tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve yüzünü babasının kokusuna daha çok gömdü. Omzuna bir el hissedince başını kaldırdı ve kocaman gülümseyen Alfa babasını gördü. “Senin adına sevindim oğlum!” Kai şakağını öptü ve Dae Omega babasından ayrılarak Alfa babasına sarıldı.

“Teşekkür ederim baba!” babalarının sıcak sarılmalarının tadını çıkararak gülümsedi.

“Bana kucak yok mu?” Jae seslendi.

“Sana her zaman kucak var kardeşim. İstesem de istemesem de.” Dae homurdandı.

Babaları kıkırdadı. “Bu doğru!” Kai oğlunun omzunu sıvazladıktan sonra geri çekildi. “O istediği zaman kucak alabiliyor.”

“Çünkü sizi çok seviyorum.”

“Biz de seni seviyoruz,” dedi Sehun ve en büyük oğluna sarıldı. “Hepinizi çok fazla hem de.”

Jae babasına yapıştı ve gülümseyerek hımladı. “Acıktım ve umarım bu gece senin yemeğini yiyoruzdur.” Sehun’un boynuna doğru mırıldandı.

“Oh hayır, bugün yemek yapamayacak kadar yoruldum. Saat gelince sihirle yapacağım.”

Jae homurdandı ama başını sallayarak babasının yüzünü kavradı. Sehun ona gülümsedi. Çocuklarıyla aynı yaşta görünmeleri muhteşemdi. Bazen bu melekleri ben mi doğurdum diye düşünüyordu. Onları dokuz ay boyunca karnına taşımayı nasıl unutabilirdi? Kai'yle yaşlansalar bile ebeveynleri olduklarını asla unutmayacaklardı. Bu başına gelen en güzel şeydi.

Jae yanağını, burnunu, alnını öptükten sonra Kai'yi öptü ve Stephen'la yatak odalarına çıktı. Stephen demişken. “Damadım nerede?” Jae'nin arkasından seslendi ve genç Alfa durup gülümsedi.

“Her an gelebilir. Tae amcamı ofisinde ziyarete gidecekti.” dedikten sonra merdivenleri çıktı. “Büyükanne S gelemeyebilir. Yaşlı kemiklerinin istediği gibi çalışmadığından şikayet ediyordu.” dedikten sonra kayboldu.

Sehun kıkırdadı; yavruları Seulgi’ye büyükanne S derken Kai'nin annesine büyükanne H diyorlardı. Bir zamanlar güçlü kadınlardı ama şimdi yaşlı ve mutluydular. Kai ve Sehun daha fazlasını isteyemezdi. Ebeveynlerinin zamanla yaşlandıklarını görmek ve bunu durduramamak çok acı veriyordu ama bu onların kararıydı ve aileleri de saygı duyuyordu.

Derin bir nefes alarak eşine baktı Sehun ve elinden tutarak onu mutfağa götürdü.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

“Ee Jiyeon ve Lufan ne zaman gelecekler?” diye sordu Sehun. Ağabeyi Kris'in torununa kek yedirmesini izliyordu.

Lufan ve Jiyeon dört yıl önce evlenmişlerdi/çiftleşmişlerdi ve Lufan çiftleşme seremonilerinden hemen sonra hamile kalmıştı. İkili birkaç hafta öncesine kadar balayına çıkamamıştı ve Kris onların mola vermesini istemişti. Kızları Ria’yı da dedelerine bırakmışlardı.

Kris peçeteyle küçük kızın ağzını sildikten sonra cevapladı. “Bir hafta sonra.”

“Oh, onları çok özledim.” Jae yemeğinden bir ısırık alırken söyledi. “Gelmeleri için sabırsızlanıyorum. Ama bir molaya ihtiyaçları olduğunu kabul etmeliyim.”

“Katılıyorum,” dedi Stephen ve sevgiyle eşine baktı. Aynı zamanda 28 haftalık olan karnını okşuyordu.

“Jisoo neden gelmedi? Jennie teyzenin yemekten önce geleceğini söylediğini sanıyordum.” Ariana homurdanarak yemeğiyle oynuyordu.

Jisoo, Jennie ve Lisa’nın kızıydı. Ariana’nın arkadaşıydı ve Sehun onların gelecekte daha fazlası olacaklarına emindi. Gülümseyerek kızının saçlarını karıştırdı. “Eminim yoldadır. Boyutlar arası gidip gelmenin zor olduğunu biliyorsun. Geçen sefer Edom’a gittiğiniz zamanı hatırlasana. Büyükbabanın beşinizi göndermesi için çok büyük güç kullanması gerekmişti.”

“Ama o asil bir şeytan. Daha güçlü olması gerekmiyor mu?” Jimin, Sehun ve kızına bakarak sordu.

“Jeff amca, sen kaç yıldır bir büyücüyle evlisin? Ben doğmadan bile, basit şeytan güçlerinden haberin yokmuştur.” Amcası dünyadaki en absürt insanmış gibi Jae başını iki yana salladı.

Jimin ona ters ters baktı. “Ben senin için Jimin amcayım, velet—“

“Hey o benim lafım.” Yoongi araya girdi ve Omega ondan değerli bir şey çalmış gibi Jimin'e hoşnutsuz bir bakış attı. “Aman neyse boş ver.” Eşinin ona sertçe baktığını görünce başını eğdi. “Konuşmaya devam et, Jimin.” Çatalıyla işaret ederek omegasına kocaman sırttı.

Taehyung eşine gözlerini devirdi ve parmağını şaklatarak kendine bir martini doldurdu.

“Bu gece alkol yok dediğini sanıyordum?” dedi Arora. Önce amcasına baktı, sonra omuz silken babasına.

“Dedim ama belli ki amcan aksini düşünüyor. Onun kurallara uymadığını iyi bilmen gerekiyor.” Kai kardeşine uyarırcasına baktı.

Taehyung hımlayarak içkisini yudumladı. “Ünlü bir tasarımcı olunca her şey hareketleniyor.” Elini sallayarak kendisine baş sallayan Sehun’a baktı.

“Pekâlâ, bölünmeden önce nerede kalmıştım?” diye sordu Jimin.

“Ben senin için Jimin amcayım, velet.” Jungkook eşine sırıtarak söyledi.

Scott ebeveynlerine gözlerini devirdi ama bir şey demedi. Dae'nin elini tutarak dudaklarına kaldırdı ve yemeğine devam etmeden önce yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Dae gülümsedi ve hafifçe kızardı. Sehun olanları fark etmemiş gibi davranarak gülümseyişini su bardağıyla gizledi.

“Bana bak JaeJae, ben şeytan güçleri konusunda çok şey biliyorum.” Jimin devam etti. “Sihir yapamıyorum diye aptal değilim. Ukala velet.”

“Evet, evet, her neyse Justin amca.”

Jimin karşılık vermek için ağzını açtığında Jungkook yanağını öptü. “Evet, kocam bu konularda çok şey biliyor. Her tür şeytanı ve saygın yeteneklerini anlatmaya başlarsa şok olursun.”

Jae ilgisizce elini salladı ve kıs kıs gülüşünü bastırdı.

“Jae'nin tamamen babasına çekmesi büyüleyici,” dedi Taeyeon ve torununun saçlarını okşadı. “Jae sarı saçlarıyla ve her şeyiyle kardeşimin başka versiyonu resmen.”

“Haklısın hâlâ.” Jae gülümsedi ve başını salladı.

Ria dişlerini göstererek gülümseyince Jiyong elini dramatik bir şekilde göğsüne bastırdı. “Omo! Bu kız benim ölümüm olacak. Nasıl sevimli bir baksanıza.” Cıvıldıyordu ve torununa sevgiyle bakıyordu. “Daha çok sevimli toruna ihtiyacım var.” Eğilerek kızın alnını öptü.

“Geliyor, yolda.” Jae sırıtarak söylediğinde Arora kaburgasını dürttü. Bağırdı ama kız kardeşine istediğini vermeyecekti.

“Büyükbaba olduğumuza inanamıyorum,” dedi Chanyeol. Kocasıyla Ria’ya sonra eşine ve yeniden Kris'e baktı.

“Evet, öylesiniz.” Kai ukalaca söyledi.

“Stephen birkaç ay sonra doğum yapacak. Ben olsam o kadar ukalaca davranmam baba.” Dae söyledi ve babasının yüzü değişince sırıttı.

Kai'nin yüzü düşmüştü. “Oh siktir, yakında büyükbaba olacağız—gerçekten yakında hem de.” Kocaman gözleriyle bakışları eşi ve hamile damadı arasında gidip geliyordu.

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Diline dikkat et Kai.” Hafifçe azarladıktan sonra sırıttı. “Ve evet, büyükbaba olacağız. Sence de harika değil mi?”

“Hayır, değil. Yaşlanıyorum demek bu. Kırışıklarım başlayacak—torunum doğduğunda şimdiki gibi giyinemeyeceğim.”

“Bunu bu yaşlı kadına söyle bir de,” dedi Hyoyeon ve ağzına kaşığını atarak tembelce çiğnedi.

Baekhyun kıkırdayarak başını salladı. “Hyoyeon teyze haklı. Şu anda bu masada yaşını gösteren tek kişi o.”

“Haklısın canım.”

Kai annesine ve sonra eşine baktı ama yüzündeki korku dolu ifade hâlâ duruyordu.

“Dramatikleşme, Kai. Sen yaşlanmayacaksın. İlk tanıştığımız kadar genç kalacaksın hep.”

Kai bunu duyunca rahatlamış gibi görünüyordu. Omuzları hafif çökmüştü ama sonra hemen sırıttı. “Ah, ölümsüz olmanın incelikleri işte. Alınma anne.”

“Alınmadım.” Hyoyeon kafasını hafifçe kaldırıp cevapladı.

“Lavaboya gitmem lazım.” Ria büyükbabasının kucağından inmek için kıpırdanarak söyledi.

“Alice, kibar olup onu lavaboya götürür müsün?”

Alice başını salladı ve ayağa kalkarak Ria’nın elinden tutup onu banyoya götürdü.

Sehun yüzünden asla düşmeyen gülümsemesiyle onların uzaklaşmasını izledi ve sonra arkadaşlarıyla ailesine döndü. Her birini inceledi. Kalbi müthiş bir sevinçle coşuyordu. Kolay bir yolculuk olmamıştı ama artık buradaydılar, birbirlerinin yoldaşlığından zevk alıyorlardı. Yüzlerindeki sevgiyi görebiliyordu. Mümkünse kalbi daha çok şişmişti. Bu gerçek mutluluğun tanımıydı. Sevgi ve huzur. Kocasına baktığında Kai'nin yüzündeki gülümsemesiyle onu izlediğini görünce hiç şaşırmamıştı. Sehun’un ne hissettiğini hemen fark etmişti. Bağları o kadar güçlüydü ki nefesini kesiyordu. Erkeğinin gözlerinde çok güçlü aşk vardı ve yüzünde onunkinin aynısı bir ifade belirdi.

“Seni seviyorum, Kim-Oh Kai. Sonsuza kadar da seveceğim.” Sehun bağları arasından düşündü.

“Ben de seni seviyorum, Oh-Kim Sehun!” Uzanarak omegasının elini tuttu.

Dae önce erkek kardeşiyle, sonra Arora’yla bakıştı ve üçü ebeveynlerinin kenetli ellerine bakarak gülümsediler.

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
